Goku en Equestria (Segunda Temporada)
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Continuación de la primera parte de mi Fanfic Crossover. Goku sigue viviendo aventuras en Equestria con sus amigas; nuevas aventuras, nuevos rivales y nuevas sorpresas más le esperan al Saiyajin. (Triple Crossover: Dragon Ball GT/My Little Pony/Harry Potter)
1. El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte I

_***Aparezco en una nube de humo de polvo de estrellas y me quito la capa que llevaba encima al igual que el sombrero mágico***_

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a todos los Bronies, Pegasistes, Otakus y a las mujeres que les gusta el anime cuya tribu no me se el nombre XD. ¿Como han estado?, ¿Bien o Mal?. Pues me vale (No es cierto XD)**_

_**Me alegra mucho de que ya inicie esta temporada de mis más brillante creación, (Después del control universal claro), fue un largo mes de espera pero valió la pena todo ese tiempo para que disfruten.**_

**_Déjenme_**_** decirles que la primera temporada alcanzó muchas cosas:**_

_**\- Alcanzó más de 160,000 palabras.**_

_**\- Alcanzó los 200 Reviews. (Como debió haber sido antes).**_

_**\- Alcanzó en el Views, (Visitas), más de 23,000 visitas.**_

_**Con estos datos puedo decir que fue un éxito y todo gracias a sus ayuda, con sus opiniones todo fue posible para que continuara y espero que en esta temporada alcancemos o tal vez superemos esas cantidades, sobre todo en los Favs. y en los Follows. ;)**_

_**Les doy un saludo a todos los que me apoyaron en la temporada anterior (Los que mencioné en la lista en el ultimo capitulo) y si quieren salir en la siguiente lista tienen que agregar a sus Favoritos y comentar en los próximos cinco capítulos (no se aceptan a quienes comenten algo negativo).**_

_**Se preguntaran, "¿Por qué en cinco capítulos?". Bueno lo que pasa es que al hacer cálculos en mis ideas, el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de MLP "El Regreso de la Armonía" constará de cinco partes, cada parte será un capitulo y como verán a continuación edité demasiadas partes del episodio original e hice algunas partes originales de mi parte y en cada parte.**_

_**¡Oh esperen!, un anuncio más: Les aviso que próximamente una historia se unirá en la armada SPSX9000, se tratará de otro Crossover, si de otro Crossover como lo leyeron y será otra de Dragon Ball GT con... *Otro yo hace un sonido de tambores mientras que otro yo me da un sobre y lo abro para revelar una tarjeta con el nombre*... ¡NARUTO! *O.O***_

_**Si, tal como lo leyeron ahora es mi turno de unirme en el universo de Naruto, oigan todos lo hacen y entonces ¿por que yo no?, solo esperenlo y les aviso que esa historia será a partir de Marzo. (No habrá Trailers esta vez para conservar la sorpresa)**_

_**Por cierto, quiero declarar que:**_

_**Dragon Ball**_**_ y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Funimation Entertainment._**

_**My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y The HUB.**_

_**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y WB.**_

_**Bueno eso es lo que tenía que aclarar en este punto y sin más que decir, ¡EMPEZEMOS!**_

_***Desaparezco en otra nube de humo de polvo de estrellas mientras que una cortina se abre por detrás mientras revelando el contenido***_

**_(Clásico contador de retroceso estilo película antigua)_**

**_4... 3... 2... 1..._**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 1 (27) "El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte I"**

**(El Regreso de la Armonía, Primera Parte)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla de los dioses entre Goku y el Dios de la Destrucción Bills, al final todo salió bien pero no del todo ya que ese evento no pasó desapercibido. El día después de esa noche las noticias pasaron a la velocidad de la luz tanto en toda Equestria como en el resto del mundo por que varios fenómenos transcurrieron en la mayoría de las ciudades, los habitantes de cada ciudad se preguntaban que rayos había pasado en ese momento. En Canterlot muchos de los periodistas y varios de sus pobladores le preguntaban a su gobernante la Princesa Celestia si sabía algo al respecto o si sabía quien fue el responsable, sintieron un temblor acompañado de múltiples rayos del cielo, múltiples esferas de energía volando por doquier y por ultimo un enorme esfera que iluminó todo el cielo de un color naranja-rojizo. Ella no quería mentirles a sus súbditos a lo que ella respondió, les dijo que esos fenómenos fueron la causa de una batalla y la siguiente pregunta fue "¿Que clase de batalla y de quienes se trataban?", ella respondió que fueron dos personas, una de ella era un ser de la destrucción pero no les dijo el nombre exactamente pero el otro se trataba del Guardián de la Armonía Son Goku, al responder eso causó una confusión a la multitud de ponis pero Celestia les explicó acerca del Saiyajin y de verdad les interesó demasiado. Después la noticia corrió a nivel nacional e internacional, incluso en las regiones de los Dragones y de los Grifones se llegaron a enterar de la misma noticia de Equestria y de verdad les interesó. Y así fue como la historia del Super Guerrero Goku llegó a todo el mundo y muchos habitantes que estaban en el nivel de peleadores o guerreros sentían curiosidad acerca de sus habilidades. **(1)**

Y eso no era todo por que ese mismo día Goku había recibido unos regalos bastante familiares desde su ultima pelea. El Dios Bills y su asistente/maestro Wiss le entregaron una caja y en dentro de ella había capsulas, (De parte de la Corporación Capsula), en esas capsulas había múltiples objetos con los que solía ver en la Tierra, entre todos ellos había un objeto especial, estaba un objeto gigante de forma esférica color blanca con patas, había palabras escritas encima de el y esas palabras eran _"Capsule Corp. 4", _la identidad de ese objeto era una nave espacial, (la misma nave que usó Goku en la saga de Freezer).En esa nave había dos posibilidades:

1.- Podía usarlo para viajar en el espacio exterior y llevar consigo a sus amigas ponis para que conozcan las maravillas del universo.

2.- En la nave tenía integrada el dispositivo de la cámara de gravedad y ahí podía entrenar con mayor conveniencia. La gravedad que se podía aumentar era más de lo normal de lo que había en Equestria (Podía hacerlo de 2G en adelante hasta la cantidad que quisiera, por ejemplo 100G, o 200G, 300G hasta máximo de 1000G por sus nuevas modificaciones). También en una ocasión lo usaría para su pupilo y pupilas para cuando su entrenamiento vaya mucho en desarrollo con el tiempo. **(2)**

El segundo objeto que le entregaron fue la Esfera del Dragón de Una Estrella, ambos sabían que en algún momento Goku y sus amigas de Equestria usarían las Esferas del Dragón en una emergencia y esa emergencia de alguna forma involucrará a la unicornio purpura. **(3)**

* * *

**Canterlot**

En el tren se encontraban el grupo de la escuela de Ponyville en una excursión hacia los jardines reales del castillo del Canterlot, (Que por ayuda de cierto potro fue posible ese viaje).

"¿Como es que ese enano consiguió una suite privada mientras que yo estoy aquí estancada en vagones comunes y corrientes" - preguntó una potranca de tierra conocida por sus compañeros de clase como Diamond Tiara, ella estaba con rabia acompañado de envidia. (Creo que ya saben como se ve)

Su amiga Silver Spoon se aclaró la garganta para después responder - "La razón es muy sencilla Diamond Tiara, lo que pasa es que Harry es el nieto de la Princesa Celestia y por esa razón siempre tiene una suite especial en el tren" (También creo que saben como se ve ella).

"Eso me molesta pero el colmo de esta injusticia es que esas costados en blanco también están allí" - dijo señalando que en el vagón privado estaban Harry, Applebloom, Sweete Bell y Scootaloo.

"En ese tienes razón" - Silver Spoon estaba en acuerdo por su comentario.

"Sabes Diamon Tiara, si al menos empezaras a comportarte más civilizadamente conmigo y con mis amigos tal vez podría considerar que tu y tu acompañante puedan estar aunque sea mirar la puerta del vagón" - el joven alicornio se burló mientras asomaba su cabeza en la ventana, el resto de las Crussaders se rieron de las bravuconas.

*Grrrrr!* - Las dos potrancas de tierra se molestaron por su comentario. Lo más irónico de las cosas es que desde hace un tiempo ellas solían ser quienes molestaban a el y a las otras tres potrancas por aquel defecto en sus piernas pero por alguna extraña razón su confianza y sobre todo sus fuerzas aumentaron mucho y desconocían las razones exactas, aún si les preguntaran tal vez no les respondería fácilmente. _**(Y si lo supieran pues se llevarían una gran sorpresa por saber quien sería el responsable)**_

_"¡Yo debería...!" _\- maldijo Diamond Tiara de piernas cruzadas.

* * *

**Más Tarde/Jardines del Castillo**

Después del viaje en tren, Cheerilee estaba guiando a sus alumnos en los jardines del castillo.

"Quiero iniciar nuestras excursión aquí en el mundialmente famoso jardín de esculturas de Canterlot" - ella los llevó y les mostró la exhibición de las múltiples estatuas y cada una de ellas tenía un significado propio - "Aquella de allá representa la amistad" - pasaron cerca de una estatua de tres potrancas jugando entre sí - "Bien mis pequeños ponis, esta representa la victoria" - había una estatua de una poni en equilibrio sosteniendo una bandera equestriana.

"¿Que tan genial sería tener esa Cutie Mark?" - preguntó Scootaloo en tono soñadora, de hecho todavía no habían conseguido sus marcas aún después de los días de entrenamientos con su padre pero tenía la sensación que dentro de poco lo conseguirá.

Applebloom rodó los ojos - "Genial, si de verdad fueras victoriable en algo" - se burló de ella.

"¡Esa palabra no existe!" - protestó Sweetie Bell por decir esa incoherencia.

"¿Que eres un diccionario?" - replicó Scootaloo por ese comentario.

"¡Niñas!" - Cheerille les llamó la atención a las tres. En ese momento les enseñó a todos los niños y niñas una estatua bastante peculiar, Harry se quedó un poco atrás del grupo por que tuvo una sensación extraña por esa misma figura - "Esta es una estatua muy interesante, ¿Que es lo que notan de ella?" - la estatua tenía la forma de un ser compuesto de varias extremidades de varios animales.

"Tiene una garra de águila" - respondió la pony amarilla con moño.

"Y una pata de leon" - siguió la pegaso anaranjada.

"Y cola de serpiente" - comentó la unicornio blanca con entusiasmo.

Su maestro asintió por que acertaron en sus observaciones - "Esta criatura se llama: Draconequus, tiene la cabeza de pony un cuerpo hecho de toda clase de cosas. ¿Que creen que representa?" - les preguntó en general.

"¿Que te pasa?, ¿Estás bién Harry?" - Shady Daze le preguntó al joven alicornio al ver su rostro al igual que su otro amigo Featherweight. El no les respondió por que seguía algo serio.

_"¿Por que tengo esta sensación dentro de mí?, no entiendo" _\- es lo que pensó Harry, tal vez era una corazonada.

"¡Confusión!" - respondió Applebloom pero luego fue empujada por Sweetie Bell.

"¡Maldad!" - ella protestó y luego fue interferida por Scootaloo.

"¡Caos!" - ella creía que estaba en lo cierto al igual que las demás.

"No es caos, zoquete" - Sweetie replicó su respuesta.

La pegaso no entendió esa ultima palabra - "No me digas apodos que no se que significan, y claramente es Caos"

"No lo es" - estaban mirándose directamente en señal de que estaba molesta pero luego Applebloom saltó sobre las dos.

"Ambas se equivocan" - ella creía que estaba en lo cierto y luego las tres comenzaron a pelear hasta que alguien interfirió.

"Es la Discordia" - dijo una voz tímida y todo voltearon a ver que el responsable era Harry, el estaba acurrucado entre sus dos amigos - "El Espíritu del Caos y la falta de la Armonía. Hace mucho tiempo, el gobernó toda Equestria en una enorme tormenta eterna de caos. La abuela y la tía Lulú vieron como las razas diferentes de ponis sufrían y decidieron hacer algo al respecto y se le enfrentaron con la ayuda de los Elementos de la Armonía, los convirtieron en piedra sellando por siempre. Sin embargo sus años de reinado duraron durante 500 años hasta que la tía Lulú se conviertió en Nightmare Moon" - les contaba el relato acerca de esa historia como se lo habían dicho a el.

"Si, como no" - Diamond tiara rodó los ojos por incredula - "Es solo una estatua, no es real. Y si fuera real, ¿Donde están los demás Draconequus?" - inquirió ella.

"Esa historia fue alterada por los libros de historia" - todos volvieron a presatarle atención - "La verdadera razón del por qué la abuela y Lulú convirtieron a Discord en piedra fue por que secuestró a su hijo primogénito. La Princesa Liliana"

Todos se sorprendieron por esa ultima oración incluso Cheerilee, la razón era sencilla y era por que eran consientes acerca de la verdadera batalla.

"El la secuetró en una noche cuando estaba dormida y usó sus poderes para mandarla a una dimensión alternativa y creció. Pero... en Sweet Apple Acrees mucho tiempo después apareció un pequeño potro en un canasta a las afueras de la propiedad. La familia Apple adoptó ese potro" - Harry les contaba casi de manera deprimida esa parte.

Cheeriliee jadeó y puso una pesuña sobre su boca por la impresión al igual que algunos de sus compañeros.

"Y ese potro era yo" - terminó diciendo eso cabizbaja - "Señorita Cheerilee, ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi abuela?" - le pidió ese favor y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo Harry, puedes ir. Shady Daze, Featherweight, sean tan amables y acompáñenlo" - les ordenó a los dos potros y asintieron con la cabeza para que después los tres se fueran.

La pony de tierra fiusha siguió su tour con el resto del grupo, sin embargo en esa misteriosa estatua comenzó a crecerle un pequeña grieta mientras que una risa malévola se oía de ahí. **(4)**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de MLP)**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día/Ponyville  
**

Era una tarde tranquila en la humilde ciudad de Ponyville, muchos ponis hacían sus labores diarias y otros andaban por los alrededores haciendo otras clases de actividades y jugando. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que...

En los cielos Rainbow Dash se encontraba volando en los cielos haciendo acrobacias sin embargo fueron interrumpidos cuando casi fue emboscada por una nube rosa que pasó volando cerca de ella.

"¡Vuelve aquí, tu!" - ella exclamó mientras ella despegaba a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar es nube traviesa, cuando la alcanzó sintió algo pegajoso en esa nube y esa la hizo confundir aún más - "¿Que es esto?" - se preguntó a sí misma mientras se sacudía para quitarse lo pegajosos pero solo quedaron unos restos en su cuerpo, se lamió el casco para comprobar que era y tenía un sabor dulce - "¿Algodón de azúcar?" - muchas preguntas le vieron a la mente a la pegaso de crin arcoiris, ¿Como rayos puede haber una nube de algodón de azúcar flotando en el cielo?. Pero no tuvo tiempo pensar por que en ese instante una "parvada" de los mismas nubes azucaradas, en ese momento una de esas nubes se puso encima de ella, una gota cayó sobre ella - "¡Oye, no se supone que llueva hasta...!" antes de que pudiera reclamar comenzó a llover - "Lo hiciste" - ella de malhumor. No tenía contemplado un clima lluvioso para este día pero en lugar de lluvia normal era... ¿café?.

En ese momento ella vio a Harry volar en los cielos y también estaba siendo persiguiendo por unas cuantas nubes rosadas.

"Rainbow Dash... ¿me ayudas por favor?" - el joven alicornio estaba cubierto de algodón de azucar en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Está bien Harry" - Rainbow voló cerca de el y trató de quitarle lo pegajoso en su melena.

**Mientras Tanto  
**

Cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, Goku se encontraba entrenando en su nueva nave espacial con el dispositivo de la gravedad.

**"¡KAIOKEN!"** \- La voz de un Saiyajin se escuchaba a través del cielo acompañado de un estruendo por que en ese momento Goku entrenaba con una técnica que no había usado en mucho tiempo, esa técnica la había aprendido de parte su maestro Kaio-Sama. **(5)**

Estaba en una gravedad aumentada a 300 veces de lo normal, ese nivel era apropiado para la condición del Saiyajin, ya al fin y al cabo siempre le gusta entrenar a lo grande. No se quejaba acerca de los entornos de entrenamiento en los campos de Equestria pero necesitaba un área en donde pudiera entrenar al máximo y tuvo que darles las gracias ambas deidades por darle ese obsequios, sin embargo había una o dos cosas que el no sabía del exterior.

"9,995... 9,996... 9,997... 9,998... 9,999... y 10,000" - Goku estaba haciendo lagartijas bajo esa gravedad tan pesada.

"Uff, eso estuvo bien" - se dijo a sí mismo de forma satisfactoria después de hacer 10,000 lagartijas usando solamente el dedo indice. Deshizo su técnica Kaioken y volvió a la normalidad - "Bien, el dispositivo de la gravedad de la nave funciona perfectamente, al fin tengo un lugar en donde practicar adecuadamente. Dentro de pronto le enseñaré a Harry junto con las niñas esta cosa para que también la usen en sus entrenamientos" - mientras decía eso estaba apagando la nave espacial pero antes tenía que apagar primero el dispositivo del cambio de gravedad, presionó unos cuantos botones y luego los números de la pantalla se estaban reduciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a cero.

Bajó de la nave y luego la puerta automática se cerró para después bloquearse. Prefirió dejarlo afuera en ese lugar cerca de la casa por que no tenía una preocupación alguna de que alguien le rebase la nave, al fin y al cabo eso sería imposible por dos razones; la primera es que era demasiado grande y pesada como para que alguien se la llevase cargando aún con varias personas o con magia, y la segunda sería si aunque la llegaran a robar no sabrían como usarla ya que esta nave tiene tecnología bastante avanzada y les sería demasiado complicado de manejar que cualquier otra cosa en Equestria. Además, si Goku lo quisiera podría convertir nuevamente la nave espacial en su forma de capsula y guardarla como debe ser.

"Creo que iré a ver a las demás a Ponyville" - El Saiyajin quería pasar un rato con alguna de sus amigas pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, sintió que algo cayó encima de su cabeza, miró arriba y encima de el había una extraña nube rosa y en ella seguía cayendo unas cuantas gotas cafés.

_"Que raro, jamás había visto esa clase de nubes" _\- eso fue lo que Goku pensó al observar la nube, olfateó el aire pero estaba extrañamente ¿dulce?. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo esa nube comenzó a llover encima de el empapando su cuerpesito, sin embargo el Saiyajin notó que esta no era gotas de agua como en cualquier otra nube, estas gotas eran cafés, sacó su lengua parte para comprobar que es lo que era y afortunadamente reconoció muy bien el sabor.

"Esto es... ¿Chocolate?" - lo que caía encima de Goku era leche achocolatada, a decir verdad le gustó mucho el sabor, eso no lo podía negar. Pero no podía quedarse tragando litros de leche por que tenía que averiguar de que o de quien fue la causa de esa extraña delicia. En ese momento un grupo de esa misma nube rosada aparecieron de la nada bañando la tierra con leche con chocolate, el sacudió su cabeza por que estaba empapado y luego observó que la nave espacial activaba automáticamente un pequeño techo por encima para después cubrir todo de aislante, el sonrió por que su nueva nave espacial tenía una nueva función, de verdad era ingeniosa su amiga Bulma.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por que en ese momento Fluttershy llegó volando hacia el muy exaltada y a la vez preocupada.

"¡Goku, que bueno que estás aquí. Tenemos un gran problema!" - exclamó la preocupación mientras señalaba el cielo cubierto de nubes rosas y lagos hechos de leche con chocolate.

"Si Fluttershy, eso lo noté. De repente estas nubes raras aparecieron del cielo y luego empezó a llover esta extraña leche achocolatada" - comentó mientras veía su alrededor y se podía decir que se ha expandido en gran parte de la ciudad y probablemente pueda llegar a toda Equestria.

"Goku, que tal si nuestras amigas estén en los mismo problemas que nosotros" - la tímida pegaso no quería imaginarse si alguna de sus amigas haya resultado herida o algo así.

El se rascó la cabeza pero sabía que ella tenía una buen punto - "Si, creo que tienes razón Fluttershy. Primero deberíamos ir por ellas para después descubrir que fue lo causó este fenomeno" - el sugirió esa idea y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Es verdad Goku, la seguridad de nuestras amigas es importante" - pero antes de que ambos se fueran, oyeron un pequeño estruendo, ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que los animales de Fluttershy escaparon de la casa y estaban corriendo en pánico - "¡Oh no, animalitos vuelvan, podría ser peligroso!" - ella exclamó mientras trataba de calmarlos - "¡Goku, ayúdame a llevarlos a la casa!" - le pidió ese favor y el asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento ambos hacía lo posible para rescatar a los animales perdidos, el Saiyajin no tuvo dificultad alguna por que logró rescatar y llevar a todos los que pudo con su velocidad y agilidad pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Fluttershy por que ella si tenía algunas dificultades con algunas animales.

"¡Angel, vuelve aquí por favor!" - ella le exclamó preocupada mientras veía a su mascota conejo y algunos otros conejos escapar acompañado de otrrs grupo de animales pero no le hacían caso, lo peor es que se iban en dirección hacia los campos de manzanos.

"Van hacia Sweet Apple Acress, hay que atraparlos antes de que sea tarde" - Goku sabía a donde iban Angel y todos los otros conejos, el Saiyajin y Fluttershy los siguieron hasta llegar a los manzanos.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después/Sweet Apple Acress  
**

"¡OYE TÚ, VUELVE AQUÍ. NO Te DIJE QUE FUERAS A NINGÚN LADO!" - Applejack interrumpió su labor de cosechar el maíz por que oyó la voz de su hijo en el cielo, el estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de nubes rosadas al igual que Rainbow Dash. En ese momento una tormenta de esas mismas nubes rosada cubrió todo el campo y después comenzó a llover leche achocolatada.

"Rainbow Dash, ¿Que pasa con esta lluvia?. ¿Hay leche con chocolate?, ¿Lluvia con chocolate?" - estaba algo confundida por que jamás había presenciado una lluvia así en su vida.

"¡Hay un clima extraño en toda Equestria!" - Rainbow Dash exclamó también confundida y en ese momento Harry aterrizó en tierra por que se resignó a perseguir a las nubes.

_"¡Por mis corrales!, esas nubes son muy rápidas!"_ \- el joven alicornio tuvo que admitir que eran muy veloces a pesar de que había entrenado tanto - "Que extrañó, Cloudsdale está siendo empapada por una tormenta de chocolate" - le dijo a su madre mientras se acercaba a ella - "Espero que el Señor Goku esté al tanto del asunto" - conociendo a su maestro creo que ya lo sabe.

"No te preocupes, no me rendiré hasta tener el control de Ponyville" - Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de volar sin embargo fue interferida por que las mazorcas comenzaron a reventar sus granos convirtiéndolas en palomitas de maíz.

En ese momento, entre todo el mar de palomitas Pinkie Pie estaba nadando y a la vez consumiendo lo que tenía a su paso.

"¿Por que querrías detener esto?" - ella estaba degustando de las maravillas que aparecieron de la nada; las nubes de algodón de azúcar con litros y litros de leche con chocolate para toda una vida y kilos y kilos de palomitas por doquier, parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Harry tomó un puñado de palomitas color anaranjadas y le gustó el sabor - "¡¿Estas son de queso?! ¡Urra!" - el hizo un clavado para después comerse muchas palomitas de queso, eran sus favoritas - "Mmm, delicioso" - comentó mientras lamia sus labios después de comerse las que tenía en las mejillas.

Luego Rarity apareció en la escena pero ella llevaba un equipo contra la lluvia muy bien decorados - "Escuché sobre tus problemas Applejack y vine a ver si había algo con lo que pueda hacer, sin mojarme, o ensuciarme, ni salir de mi sombrilla" - al parecer para la pony de tierra no le ayudó mucho su ofrecimiento.

"Ehhhh... Rarity, sinceramente eso sonaría más un estorbo que una ayuda, sin ofender" - comentó Goku apareciendo en frente del grupo después de comerse un puñado de palomitas.

"Goku, gracias a Celestia estás aquí, ya necesitábamos de alguien con muchos poderes" - Applejack se sintió aliviada de que un héroe apareciera.

_"¿Goku?" _\- Harry sacó su cabeza de una montaña de palomitas y sonrió al ver a su maestro - "¡Señor Goku, que milagro que aparecieras, supongo que ya no hace falta preguntarte acerca de los hechos"

"Hola Harry y estás en lo cierto. ¿Como es que este extraño clima apareció así como así?. Lo que yo sé este repentino cambio apareció de la nada después de mis entrenamientos" - El Saiyajin dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la confusión.

"Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, lo mismo pasó con todos nosotros y en el resto de toda Equestria. Por eso te esperábamos para saber si tu sabías algo al respecto" - Rainbow comentó después que salir de otro pila de palomitas.

Goku se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar por un segundo - "Tal vez deberíamos buscar la razón de esta problema, osea buscar pistas de que o quien causó este extraño clima, ¿no lo creen?" - les preguntó a sus amigos y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esa me parece una excelente idea, querido" - Rarity lo elogió mientras le ponía un sombrero con un paraguas bien decorado para que su cabello no se siga mojando.

"Genial, creo que será más fácil si uso mi Ki para buscar presencias inusuales. Harry, necesito que también hagas lo mismo para que me ayudes a buscar" - El Saiyajin se lo pidió a su pupilo.

El asintió con la cabeza - "Como usted diga Señor Goku" - pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo sucedió otra cosa extraña. En los árboles las manzanas crecían hasta tener un tamaño considerable y eso dejó perplejos a Applejack y a Harry pero eso no era todo por que varios conejos y ardillas salieron de todos lados y comenzaron devorar esas gigantescas manzanas.

"¡Fluttershy, haz algo!" - Applejack le exclamó a su amiga pegaso pero ella estaba haciendo lo posible.

"Angel, en serio no deberías..." - pero antes de que terminara su frase, las extremidades de su mascota cambiaron por arte de magia al igual que los demás.

_"¿Este día no podía volverse más raro?"_ \- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía como los animales cambiaban de piernas. Al ver este ambiente le recordaba mucho a Majin Boo en algunos sentidos, de hecho si el estuviera aquí sin duda sería su paraíso. **_(Es la verdad y lo saben)_**

En ese momento, Twilight apareció junto con Spike mientras llevaba un libro de hechizos - "Tranquilas todas, aprendí un nuevo hechizo que lo arreglará todo" - luego la unicornio iluminó su cuerno y liberó un gran poder mágico en toda el área, sin embargo cuando la luz de desvaneció todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mi hechizo a prueba de fallas... ¿falló?" - se preguntó a sí misma desconcertada y luego miró a su asistente - "¿Que hacemos?"

"¿Rendirnos?" - Spike preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa pero Twilight lo miró en desacuerdo por esa tona respuesta.

"Spike, rendirnos no solucionará nada. Tenemos que averiguar que o quién causó este desastre" - comentó Goku acercándose a los dos.

"Es justo lo que pensaba hacer" - Twilight estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

Luego Rarity se acercó a los tres y le entregó a la unicornio lila el paraguas que tenía ella - "Spike, Twilight va a pensar en algo pero Goku tiene la mejor idea"

Luego no le tomó mucho tiempo para pensar en otro plan - "Hora del plan B: Rainbow, Harry, Goku, ¿Pueden acorralar todas esas nubes en el cielo?" - les preguntó a los tres.

"Ah, ya entiendo tu plan Twilight, claro que podemos hacerlo. Vamos amigos" - Goku asintió con la cabeza y después los tres emprendieron vuelo y fueron a buscar cada una de las nubes de algodón de azúcar en el cielo y luego las juntaron formando una esfera gigante de dulce - "Ya esta" - decía mientras juntaba la ultima nube.

"Applejack trae esas nubes atadas aquí en la tierra" - ella le pidió la siguiente fase a la pony de tierra con sombrero, ella sintió y usó su cuerda para atraer esa esfera gigante a tierra. Cuando lo amarró dejó de caer la lluvia de leche achocolatada causando que Pinkie se molestara.

"Oigan, ¿que pasó?" - preguntó Pinkie molesta de que la maravillosa lluvia se haya detenido así como si nada.

Luego Twilight le susurró algo a Fluttershy y ella sonrió por la siguiente fase de su plan - "Ay no, espero que ninguno de los animales vea estas deliciosas nubes rellenas con chocolate, odiaría compartirlas" - la pegaso decía eso de forma dramática para atraer a los animales a la carnada y afortunadamente todos la escucharon.

"Tu y yo las dos hermana" - Pinkie estaba de acuerdo con ella mientras estaba consumiendo del algodón de azúcar, sin embargo fue empujada por los animales que comenzaron a comer de todos lados - "¡Oye!" - eso lo consideraba injusto.

"Y cuando acaben con eso, todos pueden comer palomitas de postre" - comentó Applejack mientras que los demás se juntaban.

"Wow, esto de verdad funcionó pero creo no durará para siempre, ¿o sí?" - El Saiyajin dijo con su típica sonrisa de la familia Son mientras tenía las manos en su nuca.

"¿Lo ves Spike?. Nunca te debes rendir, no hay algo que no podamos superar si todos trabajamos juntos" - la unicornio le comentó con orgullo pero antes de que el bebé dragón pudiera responder, tuvo una sensación en el estomago y luego eructó entre sus llamas un pergamino. Twilight levitó ese pergamino y luego lo desenrolló para después leer su contenido.

"¿Que es eso?, ¿De quien es Twilight?" - Goku le preguntó con curiosidad.

Su respuesta llegó un momento después por que Twilight jadeó de la sorpresa - "¡Vamos amigos, la Princesa Celestia nos necesita en Canterlot de inmediato!" - exclamó de la preocupación por que sonaba urgente.

"¡Viva, veré a la abuela por segunda vez en el día!" - dijo Harry con entusiasmo considerando la primera en la excursión.

"Todos, sujetense de mi. Usaré la Teletransportación para llegar más rápido" - en ese momento todos los ponis pusieron una pesuña en su espalda y luego el Saiyajin puso dos de sus dedos en su frente para buscar la presencia de Celestia, no le tomó ni tres segundos de búsqueda para después desaparecer del lugar dejando a Spike con los ojos abiertos, al parecer todavía seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa extraña técnica de parte del Saiyajin.

* * *

**Intermission (Lo Nuevo de esta Temporada. Como los que hemos visto en toda las sagas de Dragon Ball)**

**Si quieren imaginarse la canción, vayan a este link: (/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Mi intermission personalizada de esta historia y temporada es la siguiente:  
**

***Podemos ver a las ponis preparándose para una foto grupal y después Goku aparece justo a tiempo enfrente de todos sus amigas con sonrisas en sus rostros y después la cámara hace un disparo automático tomado la foto, una instantánea aparece y revela a Goku y a las demás en grupo***

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

***Podemos ver a la misma escena solo que en la ultima Goku vuelve a aparecer al ultimo segundo y cuando la cámara tomó la foto se podía ver al Saiyajin en su forma de Super Saiyajin 4 cuando se reveló la instantánea***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_ (6)  
**

* * *

**Castillo de Canterlot**

Podemos ver a Celestia caminando con ansias por los pasillos del castillo de un lado a otro. Ella estaba esperando a que llegaran los portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía y al Guardián después de haber mandado el mensaje. De verdad la situación en el exterior era un verdadero problema y temía que volviera a suceder después de tanto tiempo y sabía quien era el responsable de este acto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por que en ese instante Goku junto con todo los ponis aparecieron unos metros enfrente de ella.

"Hola Celestia" - El Saiyajin la saludó con su típica sonrisa a la co-gobernante como si nada, otra vez.

"Princesa Celestia, vinimos de inmediato" - Twilight se inclinó ante ella.

"¡Abuela!" - el joven alicornio fue a abrazarla de felicidad y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Ella se sintió aliviada de que llegaran - "Gracias Twilight, gracias a todas. Me alegra de que hayan venido" - les agradeció pero sonaba algo seria.

"¿Esto es por el clima y por el raro comportamiento de los animales?, ¿Que está pasando ahí afuera?, ¿por qué la magia no funciona? ¿Hay algún...?" - Twilight tenía mucha preguntas y las decía muy rápida pero fue interrumpida por su mentora.

"Siganme" - Celestia llevó a todo el grupo hasta llegar cerca de una galería con vidrios que tenían una historia bastante interesante.

_"Wow, hay muchas ventanas con dibujos bastante buenos" _\- es lo que pensó el Saiyajin al ver la galería a su lado.

"Los convoqué aquí por un asunto de gran importancia. Parece que un antiguo enemigo mio, alguien que creí haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado, su nombre es Discord" - ella les explicaba acerca de como era ese individuo en el pasado cuando el gobernaba Equestria y de cuanto sufrimiento le había hecho a todas las clases de ponis mientras les mostraba una vidriera con su imagen. Cuando mencionó ese nombre, Goku recordó algo que le habían dicho la semana pasada.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"... Sin embargo ellas no siempre reinaron esa tierra desde el principio ya que existía otro gobernante que puso todo de cabeza" - El Dios Bills le explicaba al Saiyajin acerca de un evento en particular que sucedió en Equestria.**  
**_

_"¿Ah no? ¿Y quien era esa persona?" - Goku sentía algo de curiosidad por que de alguna forma el sabría algo de la historia de Equestria._

_"Es alguien que también conocí en mi vida y también siente temor con tan solo mi presencia, esa persona es Discord, el Dios del Caos y el espíritu de la falta de armonía" - El Dios de la Destrucción le contestó._

_"¿Acaso también es una deidad como tú?" - volvió a preguntar, era bastante obvio que pudieran existir dioses en este mundo como cualquier otro._

_"Si y no, con su poder no llegaba ni siquiera a la punta de mis pies ya que podría desequilibrar el orden del mundo mientras que yo fácilmente puedo destruir planetas cuando quiera" - en eso recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez y no le sirvió ni para el calentamiento._

_"¿Y que pasó con el?" - preguntó Goku al saber de otra persona fuerte._

_"Muy simple, Celestia y su hermana lo convirtieron en piedra con ayuda de los elementos de la armonía y reside como estatua en el castillo de Canterlot, anteriormente las dos eran las portadoras originales pero debido a un problema con Luna eso ya no fue posible. Creo que tu sabes de esa historia, ¿verdad?" - Bills inquirió._

_El Saiyajin asintió - "Si, fue de los primeros eventos que pasé en este mundo" - en eso recordó el acontecimiento del sol de verano._

_"Como veo, los nuevos elementos escogieron a unas nuevas portadoras con seis yeguas incluyendo al séptimo que fue escogido por un potro alicornio que resultó ser el nieto de Celestia. Y los elementos de la armonía te escogieron a ti como el nuevo Guardián de la Armonía y déjame decirte que el ultimo existió hace casi dos milenios"_

_"Si, también recuerdo que ella me dijo acerca de ese puesto y me mencionó que era tan importante para la familia real" - comentó el Saiyajin al recordar una de sus platicas que tuvo con la alicornio._

**_Fín del Flashback_**

* * *

Al parecer a Goku, el relato que le contó el Dios de la Destrucción era bastante cierto y ahora estaba muy consiente de que tan peligroso era esa persona tras oír las palabras de la alicornio.

"¡Bien hecho princesa!" - Rainbow Dash la elogió después de contarles de como ella y su hermana usaron los elementos para convertirlo en piedra.

"Creí que el hechizo lo detendría por siempre pero como Luna y yo ya no estamos conectados a los elementos, el hechizo se ha roto"

"¿Ya no están conectadas?" - inquirió Twilight.

Luego Celestia los llevó hasta llegar a una gran puerta en donde resguardan los elementos - "Esta es la torre de Canterlot donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todos ustedes los recuperaron, necesito que utilicen nuevamente los Elementos de la Armonía y detengan a Discord antes de que ponga a Equestria en un eterno caos" - fijó su mirada hacia el Saiyajin - "Goku, como el Nuevo Guardián de la armonía tienes el deber de usar tus poderes en contra del espíritu del caos para restablecer la paz de Equestria"

Goku sonrió en ese momento - "De acuerdo, si se trata de derrotar a un enemigo fuerte puede contar conmigo en todo" - dijo mientras hacía estiramientos para calentar el cuerpo. La alicornio sonrió por sus ánimos, sin duda con sus habilidades en el combate le serían bastante útiles, al fin y al cabo el pudo enfrentarse a un Dios de omnipotente de la Destrucción y al parecer le sería una cosa sencilla para el Saiyajin.

Sin embargo a Twilight no le quedaban las dudas tan claras - "¿Pero, por qué nosotras?. ¿Por qué no...?" - Antes de que terminara su pregunta, Pinkie llamó a todos.

"¡Oigan, somos famosos!" - la pony de tierra con melena esponjada les señaló a todos un vidriera con un grabado bastante familiar, estaban las seis yeguas y el potro con sus respectivos elementos y en medio de la imagen se podía ver a Goku en su forma de Super Saiyajin 4 enfrentándose a Nightmare Moon. **(7)**

"Ustedes ocho mostraron su máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad para derrotar a una enemiga" - Al parecer esas eran las razones principales del por que debían hacer ese gran labor - "Aunque Luna y yo alguna vez portamos los elementos, son ustedes quien ahora lo controlan su poder y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord" - cerca de las ultimas frases desplegó sus alas en señal de gloria y luego miró a Harry y le sonrió.

Pero luego Harry notó otro vidrio con otra imagen bastante peculiar - "Mire Señor Goku, usted está aquí" - les señaló la pared y todas las ponis vieron una vidriera con la imagen del Saiyajin en su forma Super Saiyajin Dios peleando contra Bills cuando fue la Gran Gala del Galope.

El no podía creer lo que veía - "Es cierto... ¿Cuando hicieron esto Princesa?" - El Saiyajin inquirió por la curiosidad.

"Lo mandé a hacer unos días después de tu enfrentamiento contra el Dios Bills después de la Gala, supuse que debía hacer un monumento que recuerde esa gran hazaña de tu parte. Consideralo... un agradecimiento de mi parte por salvar mi reino de la destrucción" - le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Goku se rascó la cabeza por la pena - "Je je se lo agradezco Celestia a pesar de que casi fue mi culpa. Además tenga por seguro que salvaremos a Equestria de..." - antes de que terminara su frase Pinkie interrumpió de nuevo.

"¡Espera un segundo!. El caos eterno incluye lluvia de chocolate, ¡Lluvia de chocolate!" - al parecer ella creía que era demasiado pronto detener a alguien malo que traía algo muy bueno pero eso no era muy importante.

Twilight se acercó a su mentora - "No le haga caso Princesa. Será un gran honor usar de nuevo los elementos" - ella se disculpó por ella.

En ese momento, Celestia se acercó a la puerta e insertó su cuerno en la abertura de la puerta y puso su magia para quitar el hechizo que protegía los elementos, la puerta se abrió en una luz deslumbrante y cuando se disipó, se reveló un cofre azul muy bien decorada.

"Quédense con los elementos. Yo tomaré el cofre" - Rarity comentó vanidosamente al ver ese increíble cofre frente a sus ojos.

"No tengan miedo ponis. Tengo plena confianza en que puedan derrotar a Discord, con esto" - sin embargo cuando abrió el cofre pasó un horrible sorpresa, la caja estaba vacia, los elementos había desaparecido. Los portadores y hasta el Saiyajin se sorprendieron por ese evento inesperado, la princesa abrió la boca y dejó caer el cofre al suelo.

"En fin, si alguien me necesita afuera estaré en los charcos de chocolate sorbiéndolos todos" - comentó Pinkie Pie mientras se marchaba alegremente del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado pero Goku le agarró de la cola y la trajo de vuelta.

"¡Los Elementos de la Armonía, no están!" - dijo Twilight estupefacta.

La princesa se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro angustiada - "Esa cámara esta protegida con una hechizo que solo yo puedo romper. Esto no tiene sentido" - al decir esa frase, una risa malévola se escuchó en el aire.

_"¿Tener sentido?, ¿Que tiene de divertido tener sentido?" - _se escuchó una misteriosa voz masculina y Celestia lo reconoció de inmediato.

_"Una presencia maligna ronda por aquí" _-eso fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin seriamente por desde hace un tiempo había sentido esa misma presencia incluso antes de venir al castillo. Al parecer no era muy fuerte para su nivel pero si para Celestia, después fijó su mirada hacia una dirección y era en la galería.

"Discord... ¡Da la cara!" - exclamó y le ordenó que se apareciera en ese instante pero solamente volvió a reírse.

_"¿Me extrañaste Celestia?" _\- en ese momento en uno de los vidrios una figura de una criatura extraña tomó vida y comenzó a hablar - _"Yo te extrañé"_ \- luego la figura de Discord se movió a otro cuadro en donde estaban los elementos - _"Es muy solitario estar convertido en piedra y tu no podrías saberlo, ¿verdad?, por que YO no convierto ponis en piedra" _\- se burló de ella.

"¡Basta!, ¿Que has hecho con los Elementos de la Armonía?" - la alicornio inquirió muy seria.

El simplemente mufó mientras tocaba las figuras de los elementos - _"Pues solo los tomé prestados por un ratito" _\- le respondió mientras hacía desaparecer los grabados de los elementos por arte de magia.

"¡Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord!" - Celestia gruñó de ira al Draconequus pero esto solo provocó que se volviera a reír.

_"Oh había olvidado lo amargada que eres Celestia, y además aburrida" _\- decía mientras se recostaba y burlaba de ella.

"¡Oye, nadie insulta a la Princesa!" - Rainbow Dash se molestó por su comentario y emprendió vuelo para embestirlo sin embargo eso no funcionó por que Discord desapareció del vidrio antes de que llegara contra el.

_"Tu debe ser Rainbow Dash, la lealtad es el elemento que representas. " - _Discord sabía quien era y que función tenía como pony.

"Así es, siempre le seré leal a la Princesa" - ella protestó en frente de el pero solamente desapareció de la vista.

_"Eso ya lo veremos"_ \- Discord se rió entre dientes.

"No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo con una ventana de mal gusto" - Rarity se quejó antes de que el apareciera en otra vidriera.

_"La hermosa Rarity representando el elemento de la Generosidad, ¿no es así?"_ \- le preguntó a la unicornio a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

"Ya sabes quienes somos, gran cosa" - comentó Applejack cerca de la ventana, al parecer a este tipo no dio una buena impresión. Pero luego la figura de Discord cambió de tamaño.

"Y al parecer creo que sabes nuestras fuerzas y debilidades" - comentó Harry mientras estaba por detrás del Saiyajin.

_"Oh, estás en lo cierto pequeño Harry, tu elemento del Valor es lo que te hace unir al resto de los otros elementos. Como Twilight Sparkle que representa el más importante de los elementos, la magia, si no fuera por ustedes, los elementos no sería nada. Me recuerdas mucho a tu querida madre" - _rió de manera oscura en esa ultima parte antes de desaparecer a otra ventana - _"Fluttershy representa la amabilidad y el de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito, la risa" _\- en ese momento la pony de tierra no pudo contener la risa por algo gracioso.

"Pinkie" - Twilight le llamó la atención.

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja, está parando... en la cabeza de... Goku!" - en ese momento la figura de Discord estaba bailando encima de la figura del Saiyajin.

El interrumpió su baile y luego se rió - "Que descortés de mi parte por que todavía no he terminado la presentación. Hay un invitado más en esta fiesta y está en justo a su lado" - decía mientras fijaba su mirada a Goku y el también se le quedó mirando - "El Nuevo Guardián de la Armonía Son Goku, como todos tus amigos te llaman, o debería llamarte... ¿Kakarotto?"

Goku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras que las ponis incluyendo a Celestia se quedaron confundidas cuando dijo ese nombre.

"¿Quien es Kakarotto?" - preguntó Pinkie Pie con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, ese nombre era algo raro por que le sonaba como algún tipo de comida. **(7)**

"Ese es mi nombre Saiyajin" - respondió Goku sin voltearlas a ver. Sus amigas y su discípulo jadearon al oí eso.

"Pero... creí que te llamabas Goku" - comentó Fluttershy impactada por que no les había dicho eso antes.

"De hecho si me llamó Goku pero solamente los Saiyajin me conocen con ese nombre. Mi nombre terrícola me lo puso mi abuelito cuando era bebé y así todos me han llamado así. No deben preocuparse, ustedes pueden seguir llamándome como siempre lo han hecho" - Goku les dijo con una sonrisa. A parte jamás se había considerado llamar Saiyajin hasta que supo la verdad de que era.

_"Owww que momento tan tierno, de verdad me entró al corazón" _\- Discord comentó sarcásticamente.

"Si supiste acerca de mi verdadera identidad, quiere decir que sabes más acerca de mi, ¿o me equivoco?" - le preguntó el Saiyajin de manera seria.

El Draconequus cambió de lugar y estaba recostado de pecho - _"Que comes que adivinas, se solamente unas pocas acerca de ti mi querido Saiyajin. Como por ejemplo de que vienes del espacio exterior de otra dimensión diferente a la nuestra acompañado de un poderoso dragón que surge de unas extrañas esferas mágicas. Digo, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, de verdad eres una persona bastante interesante sobre todo siendo Guardián de la Armonía como el anterior. Ehhhh... ¿Como se llamaba?... oh sí Leonardo, ¿Eso no te trae recuerdos Celestia?" _\- le preguntó a la alicornio con una sonrisa oscura pero no recibió respuesta concreta por que en su lugar un rayo golpeó la ventana.

Las ponis y el potro se sorprendieron por que el responsable era Celestia quien se mostraba furiosa cuando mencionó ese nombre y a la vez el nombre de la otra persona.

"Princesa" - Twilight murmuró, estaba algo impactada por su repentina actitud.

"Un momento, tu nunca conociste a Applejack antes" - Pinkie Pie comentó cuando se presentó a Harry.

"Oh, ¿a caso la Princesa no les comentó acerca de como el pequeño Harry llegó a Sweet Apple Acress?. Pero que sorpresa, a ella siempre le gustó guardar secretos" - comentó mientras reía entre dientes.

Celestia lo miró con enojo, recordó ese momento oscuro del pasado, fue como se le hubieran dado un apuñalamiento en el corazón.

"Yo solía ser feliz hace más de mil años pero tu... no tenía ningún derecho a desquitarte con ella. ¡No tenías derecho robarte a mi hija de mis cascos!" - ella le exclamó pero el solo mufó.

"¿Su... hija?" - Goku tenía curiosidad por es ultima frase, sabía que en algún momento le dijeron algo así.

"Les contaré..." - Celestia les contó un relato al Saiyajin y a los portadores de los elementos acerca de como Discord robó a su hija cuando fue una noche oscura hace más de un milenio. La quería demasiado por que incluso antes de nacer su marido había fallecido después de haberla protegido de un peligro y había jurado protegerla y cuidarla antes de morir pero el astuto Draconequus se las ingenió para romper esa promesa. **(8)**

"No puedo... creerlo" - El Saiyajin se quedó sin palabras al oír su relato, luego apretó los puños por que estaba teniendo pensamientos furiosos contra el espíritu del caos. Si alguien sabía el sentimiento de tener hijos era el.

Su nieto Harry se le quedó mirando mudo, pero tenía una duda en mente. ¿Donde la había mandado? y sobre todo dudaba si seguía viva. Empezó a enojarse en contra del Draconequus

"¡No andes con rodeos Discord, ¿Que has hecho con los Elementos de la Armonía?" - exigió Celestia.

Discord gimió de aburrimiento - _"Oww que aburrida eres Celestia, en serio. Bueno te lo diré pero lo haré a mi manera" _\- luego se transportó hasta el centro de la habitación antes de contar su enigma - _"Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos descifren este cambio de eventos: __Giros y vueltas_ _mi plan maestro trazar. Luego buscar los elementos en donde comenzaron" _\- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos pero no a todos exactamente.

_"Y solo para darle un poco de intensidad a las cosa..." _\- se escucho la voz de Discord nuevamente.

El Saiyajin amplió sus ojos, miró hacia atrás y se llevó una gran sorpresa al igual que Celestia. En ese momento el joven alicornio estaba atrapado en arenas movedizas que el mismo creó.

"¡Harry!" - Goku exclamó pero luego miró arriba por que sabía donde estaba el Draconequus - "¡Maldito Discord, déjalo en paz y liberalo en este instante!" - le exigió con una voz severa.

_"Ja ja ja ja, que gracioso eres mi querido Goku. Si quieres salvarlo mejor entra en esas arenas por que tengo una prueba especialmente para tí" _\- eso fue lo ultima que comentó antes de desaparecer otra vez.

"¡Mamá... Abuela... Señor Goku...!" - fueron las ultimas palabras de Harry antes de sumergirse en la arena. Applejack intentó salvarlo pero ya era tarde.

El Saiyajin gruñó por su cobardía, no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en las arenas movedizas para ir a rescatar al potro, cuando entró la arenas desapareció dejando el piso normal.

"¡Goku!" - Fluttershy exclamó preocupada, ya no pudieron hacer algo para salvarlo a el. Ella comenzó a llorar pero Rainbow Dash fue a consolarla.

**"¡QUE HAS HECHO CON EL, VIL CRIATURA!" - **Celestia gritó con la voz real de Canterlot. El resto de las yeguas se espantaron por la repentina acción de su gobernante.

"¿Pe... pero que fue... eso?" - tartamudeó Rarity asustada.

"Debió ser... la vez real de Canterlot" - Twilight fue quien respondió por que sabía lo que era en verdad.

_"No te preocupes de tu pequeño príncipe. Solamente quiero regalarle... un tiempo para conocernos mejor" _\- se rió entre dientes antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Celestia estaba furiosa y a la vez triste, quería darle su merecido al Draconequus por que se pasó del limite. Pero sobre todo estaba triste por su nieto, no sabía que clase de cosas podría hacerlo a donde fuera que lo haya enviado.

_"Por favor Goku... salvalo. Te lo ruego, salva a Harry" _\- el Saiyajin era su única esperanza para salvarlo y depositó toda su esperanza en el.

* * *

**En Algún Otro Lugar  
**

Goku se encontraba flotando mientras que estaba en una especie de portal en espiral creado por ese espíritu del caos. su viaje duró solamente unos momentos hasta aparecer en un destello de luz, aterrizó en un lugar desconocido, no había nada más que un escenario oscuro y solamente se podía ver sus luces.

"¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien por aquí?" - el Saiyajin preguntó con la posibilidad de que alguien lo escuchara pero solo se escuchó su eco. Antes de que usara su Ki para buscar presencias escuchó la voz de otra persona.

_"¿Señor Goku, es usted?"_ \- el escuchó la voz de Harry pero no lo veía.

"¿Harry, estás aquí?. Descuida, vine a salvarte" - dijo mientras trataba de buscar sus presencia.

_"Señor Goku... tengo miedo. Quiero ver a mi mami o a mi abuela" _\- el joven alicornio volvió a hablar y sonaba algo asustado.

"No te preocupes Harry, una vez que te encuentre saldremos de inmediato para volver con las demás" - Goku cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en su biuqueda, afortunadamente no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar la presencia de su discípulo. Puso sus dedos en su frente y desapareció de donde estaba.

Unos segundos después el Saiyajin apareció en otro lugar donde todavía estaba oscuro, pero no del todo por que en frente de el había una luz entre toda la oscuridad, comenzó a correr para acercarse a esa luz y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver al joven alicornio sentado en el suelo mientras que su cuerno le permitía ser visible.

"¡Harry, aquí estas!" - se sintió aliviado y se acercó a el.

"El joven alicornio levantó la vista y se sorprendió - "¡Señor Goku!" - se levantó y fue a abrazar a su maestro por que estaba algo preocupado.

"Ya no te angusties, dentro de pronto saldremos de aquí. Por cierto, ¿Donde estamos?" - preguntó mientras volvía a ver el área y nada más que ellos existía en ese lugar.

Harry vio a su alrededor y nada tampoco podía ver - "No tengo ni la más mínima idea"

_"Quizá yo pueda responder su pregunta" _\- se escuchó la voz de Discord y Goku arqueó la ceja mientras trataba de buscar su presencia

En ese momento una luz apareció enfrente de ambos acompañado de unos rayos y después Discord reveló su verdadera apariencia: Tenia la cabeza de pony, y un cuerpo hecho de toda clase de partes de otros animales, también un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tiene la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene una ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente con un blanco. La forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una serpiente. _**(Fue un poco difícil describir a Discord, si que es un completo "CAOS" en varios sentidos).**_

Tras hacer su presentación, el Draconequus hizo una sonrisa hacia los dos - "¿Les gustó mi presentación?, ¿no?. Tal vez debería mejorarla para darlas otra buena impresión. Déjenme practicar" - el creó un libreto de la nada mientras sacaba unos lentes para leer mejor sus lineas.

"¿Así que esta esa tu verdadera apariencia?, la verdad no es la gran cosa" - Goku le comentó no muy sorprendido pero no podía negar que de verdad era extraño en varios sentidos.

"Bueno, se que no soy exactamente la imagen de la belleza pero no significa que me insultes" - comentó algo ofendido el espíritu del caos mientras se veía en el espejo con un peluquín sobre su cabeza y después se lo quitó.

"Eso no es lo importante Discord, en estos momentos Harry y Yo nos iremos pero antes de eso pagarás por lo que has hecho" - el Saiyajin dijo de manera desafiante mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

"¿Por lo que he hecho? ¿Y yo que hice? por que no lo recuerdo muy bien" - el Draconequus fingió tener amnesia, hasta la cabeza la tenía hueca, (literalmente por que abrió la parte superior de su cráneo revelando que no había nada pero su cerebro estaba corriendo por todos lados).

"Tu lo sabes muy bien, por lo que le has hecho a la familia de Celestia y también por haber convertido a Equestria en un desastre" - Goku le "refrescó" la memoria.

"Ahhh eso, gracias por acordarme pequeño monito" - Discord le agradeció su pequeño favor. El Saiyajin seguía mirándolo de manera seria mientras que el estaba jugando - "Oh vamos Goku, tu siempre andas contento. ¿por que pones una cara tan larga?" - le preguntó Discord mientras ponía su propia cara literalmente larga.

"Por el hecho de conocer a gente tan repugnante como tu, es hora de pelear Discord" - Goku lo desafió otra vez en un combate.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo como tu pidas pero antes déjame preparar el escenario" - el Draconequus chasqueó sus dedos pero en lugar cambiar el escenario, levitó a Harry y luego lo puso en un reloj de arena gigante.

_"¡Oye!, ¿Que es esto?. ¡Sácame de aquí Discord!" - _exclamó el joven alicornio mientras golpeaba el cristal del reloj pero era inútil.

Gaku abrió los ojos - "¡Harry!" - exclamó algo preocupado mientras veía a su amigo potro en la arena, el espíritu del caos seguía riéndose a carcajadas por sus expresiones, el Saiyajin gruñó por sus trampas - "Maldito, te dije que lo dejaras en paz, ¿Que es lo que quieres hacerle?"

El solamente se sentó en el aire - "Solo digamos... que es un pequeña prueba para tí. Mientras que tus amigas ponis andan ahí buscando los elementos como ratas al queso tenía que mantenerte ocupado de alguna forma y el pequeño Harry era el conejillo de indias apropiado para llevarte a esta prueba"

"¿Que clase de prueba tienes para mí?" - inquirió el Saiyajin intrigado.

"Bueno, un pequeño juego tengo para tu persona. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía algo sobre ti?. Verás... si logras pasar esta prueba liberaré a Harry y podrán irse a casa y te enfrentarás a mí sin protestar pero si fallas regresarás a casa pero nunca volverás a ver a Harry" - declaró mientras tocaba sus dedos con una sonrisa malévola. El Saiyajin permanecía con la mirada serie, se mostraba demasiado confiado y eso sería una desventaja.

"De acuerdo, creo que es hora de iniciar el desafió del Guardián de la Armonía" - declaró Discord mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y luego tres esferas hechas de magia flotaron en el aire - "Este desafió de verdad te traerá recuerdos mi querido mono, por que traeré justo en este lugar a tres enemigos que tal vez tu no hayas olvidado en tu vida por que de verdad una vez significaron un verdadero reto para ti" - luego las tres esferas cambiaron de forma y se alargaron mucho.

_"¿Traerá tres personas que una vez fueron reto para mí?, ¿Pero quienes serán de todos los que conocí en mi vida?. Parece ser que estoy a punto de averiguarlo"_ \- fue lo que pensó el Saiyajin desconcertado mientras veía como las tres figuras tomaban formas diferentes. Dentro de cada figura se podía ver como los órganos internos se creaban dentro de los cuerpos y después eran cubiertas por más piel, cada uno tenía un tamaño diferente, uno más grande que otro. Goku no parecía reconocerlos por el hecho se que seguían formándose pero luego de unos segundos las figuras tenían extremidades familiares; a uno le crecía una larga cola color blanca con la cabeza esférica morada, a otro le crecía orejas verdes con negro y a la vez un par de alas negras de insecto gigante acompañado de una cola con un aguijón en la punta y el ultimo le crecía una especie de antena color rosa sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo se volvía de goma color rosa.

_"No... no puede ser" _\- Goku abrió los ojos por que parecía reconocer todas esas partes de esas figuras y no las podía confundir por nada en este universo. Harry que seguía atrapado en el reloj se quedó perplejo al ver la técnica que tenía preparada Discord para su maestro.

En ese momento la primer figura oscura y reveló su verdadera identidad y era bastante conocido para el Saiyajin. Tenía la piel toda blanca, ojos rojos, su cabeza y partes de su cuerpo eran de color morado y tenía una gran cola.

"Je je je je. Me da gusto volver a verte, mi querido Goku" - Habló Freezer mientras reía maniaticamente y con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Freezer!" - Goku se quedó boquiabierto por lo que estaba viendo, parecía una broma cruel pero era cierto, esa esfera tomó la forma de su primer gran enemigo de toda su vida incluso hasta en la voz era igual.

Luego la segunda figura tomó forma y reveló su identidad. Este ser tenía la piel verde con rasgos negros en el pecho y en las piernas, tenía un par de alas gigantes en forma de insecto y una gran cola con una aguijón al final.

"¿Nos extrañaste pequeño Saiyajin?. Por que nosotros si a tí" - habló el Bio-Androide Cell en su forma perfecta con una sonrisa malevola, su voz también era igual.

"¡Cell!" - El Saiyajin se quedó perplejo al ver a su segundo enemigo más poderoso. Pero había un detalle, a pesar de que se le había enfrentado en el pasado la primera vez, a este no lo venció por que se rindió y dejó que su hijo Gohan peleara contra el.

Y por ultimo la tercer figura tomó su propia forma y reveló su verdadera identidad. Tenía la piel de goma color rosa y tenía una antena sobre su cabeza, llevaba unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón con el símbolo de una "M" al centro y un par de zapatos negros con una muñequeras negras en los brazos.

"Te voy a convertir en chocolate o mejor en un caramelo" - habló Majin Buu en su forma "Super" (Normal) mientras lamía sus labios de forma tetrica al querer imaginarse en comerse a su oponente y su voz también era la misma cuando tenía esa forma. **(9)**

"¡Majin Buu!" - Goku reconoció a su ultimo contrincante. Sin duda esos tres habían sido tres de los enemigos más poderosos que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. En esos tiempos esos tres individuos causaron muchos problemas tanto a el como a todos sus amigos en la Tierra. **(10)**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=Cl_vH-gNnRQ)**

Harry vio con asombro a las nuevas tres personas que aparecieron por la magia, tenía unos Ki's bastante grandes pero el de su maestro era todavía mayor. En ese momento recordó acerca del relato de los muchos oponentes que se había enfrentado el Saiyajin y coincidían en las características físicas.

Discord se mataba a carcajadas al ver esa escena - "Oh, esto debe ser nostálgico para ti Goku, traje de vuelta a tres de tus viejos amigos para que tuvieran un reencuentro. En fin tu reto es el siguiente, es muy simple para ti: Tienes que derrotar a tus rivales sin embargo, esto tiene un cierto limite de tiempo" - luego chasqueó sus dedos y después la arenas del reloj que estaban encima de Harry comenzaron a descender en el - "Date prisa, por que si no lo haces a tiempo las arenas del reloj bajarán y cubrirán al pequeño príncipe y perderás automáticamente. Que empiece el juego" - fue lo ultimo que Discord le dijo antes de desaparecer del escenario.

Goku gruñó por el hecho de que tal vez haría algo sospechoso pero no tenía tiempo que perder (literalmente) por que la vida del joven alicornio dependía de sus manos. Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu se reían al mismo tiempo al ver al Saiyajin y era obvio que tenían cuentas que arreglar con el.

"Muy bien, estoy listo. ¡Aquí voy!" - declaró con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para pelear al igual que sus enemigos.

_"Tu puedes... Señor Goku" _\- fue lo que pensó el joven alicornio mientras que la arenas caía encima de el.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" - El Saiyajin expulsó su Ki para después emprender vuelo hacia sus rivales.

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo (Al igual como los que hemos visto en al anime y es lo nuevo de esta temporada)**

**Insertar esta canción (/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**_*Insertar imágenes mentales de las escenas futuras creadas por ustedes mismos*_**

**_Voz de Goku: "Hola, Soy Goku. No puede ser, Discord trajo de vuelta a Freezer, a Cell y a Majin Buu, debo darme prisa o si no nunca podré salvar a Harry y a Equestria del caos eterno que ha creado y mis amigas dependen de mi"_**

**_Voz de Discord: "Mi querido Goku, no deberías preocuparte por ambos, relájate y disfruta tu momento de convivencia con tus viejos amigos mientras que yo bebo una vaso de leche con chocolate"_**

**_Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Goku en Equestria será: "El Regreso de Tres Poderosos Enemigos"_**

**_Voz de Harry: "Ya verás Discord, te daremos una buena golpiza"  
_**

**_*Parar la Música unos tres segundos después de la ultima frase*_**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT: "Caprichosa eres tu" o el Ending de MLP)**

* * *

_***O.O* Wow... la verdad no se que decir acerca de lo genial de como me quedó el primer capitulo ¿y ustedes?.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado por que yo si lo disfruté y mucho, espero que también les haya gustado los cambios que he hecho a comparación de la otra temporada :D**_

_**¿Se esperaban la aparición de Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu?, sean sinceros y creo que no se lo esperaban y creo que es por el hecho de que no les mencioné en el trailer, al principio quería hacerlo pero quería conservar las sorpresas.**_

_**Bueno... esperense a la siguiente parta por que faltan otra cuatro, comenten y agregenme en su Favs. y nos vemos en la siguiente parte.**_

* * *

**(1) - _De Alguna forma Goku se hizo demasiado famoso en todo el mundo después de la Batalla de los Dioses y no los culpo a ellos, en este mundo es más frecuente que los habitantes._**

**(2) - _Se me olvidó poner una escena que describía esa parte en el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada pero luego la editaré para revelar como pasó eso._**

**(3) - _El mismo caso es con el punto anterior._**

**(4) - _Creo que muchos ya saben acerca de la verdadera causa de su liberación, no se necesita más de un ojo adicional para ver como sucedió realmente._**

**(5) - _Quise agregar la técnica Kaioken de Goku por que en la linea del tiempo DB, el no había usado esa técnica en muchos años desde el Torneo del Otro del otro Mundo ya no la había vuelto a usar y bueno quería hacer un pequeño extra para ese ataque. Lo mismo será para la otra historia de Inuyasha y el del próximo de Naruto._**

**(6) - _Un pequeños detalle que quise agregar en la temporada, algo que tal vez muchos usuarios no había hecho en sus historia. A puesto que se imaginaron la escena que describí. XDDD_**

**(7) - _Era obvio que tenía que ser así, Goku también fue parte de la confrontación de Nightmare Moon, vean los capitul de la primera temporada para aclarar dudas. El mism ocaso es con la ventana de Goku y Bills cuando pelearon._**

**(8) - _Si no entendieron esa escena, bueno le saqué un poco de traducción del capitulo del mismo nombre a la historia original de HP+MLP._**

**(9) - _Les explicaré del por que "Super Buu" apareció aquí, al igual que los otros dos vienen de parte de los recuerdos de Goku y Supero Buu era el ultimo Buu existente. El Buu bueno no se pudo por que ya era de buen corazón después de la saga y después se fusionó con Uub en la saga de Bebi mientras que el Original Buu "Pequeño Buu" murió en la pelea y reencarnó en la misma persona. Así que le era imposible a Discord traer la verdadera alma de Buu mientras Uub seguía vivo._**

**(10) - _La razón de por que Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu están aquí es por que son los tres enemigos más populares y poderoso considerados así por los fans y es muy cierto. Dragon Ball Z se compuso principalmente de estos tres enemigos, (En la Saga Saiyajin es Vegeta pero el ya no es villano). Si no, ¿por que razón sus sagas son las que más duran en el anime y manga?._**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku: 1,650,000,000,000**

**Kaioken X2: 3,300,000,000,000**

**Twilight Sparkle: 175**

**Applejack: 220**

**Rainbow Dash: 215**

**Rarity: 45**

**Pinkie Pie: 120**

**Fluttershy: 40**

**Harry Trotter Apple: 1,300**

**Celestia: 104,500,000**

**Discord (Suppressed): 116,000,000**

**Freezer Final Form (2%): 4,500,000**

**Super Perfect Cell: 275,000,000**

**Super Buu: 3,800,000,000**

* * *

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos, me despido. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	2. El Regreso de Tres Poderosos Enemigos

_**Hola a todo el mundo, espero que hayan esperado con mucha paciencia este capítulo por que si fue así entonces su espera les sirvió de mucho.**_

_**Hoy presenciarán el Re-Bout de la pelea de los tres villanos más poderosos de Goku, ¡JUNTOS!. Considerando que en aquellos tiempo cada enemigo dio un tiempo de dificultades hacia Goku y sus amigos.**_

_**Pero traté de hacer una pelea lo mejor posible y a la vez lo más durable que se podía, un poco más larga que cuando Goku peleó contra Freezer y Cell en el infierno en la saga de Super Numero 17, ahora con Super Buu en su equipo creo que eso aumentó esas posibilidades.**_

_**Sin embargo esos no son los únicos problemas que tendrán el Saiyajin y las ponis por culpa del espíritu por que el tiene un haz bajo la manga.**_

_**En este mes me dedicaré principalmente en los primeros capítulos de esta temporada, hasta que sea Marzo volveré a actualizar mis otras historias. ¿Saben una cosa?, creo que nuevas historia se me vienen a la cabeza y de nuevo se tratarán de Crossovers pero esta vez no involucrará a ninguna saga de DB, descontando la otra historia que tengo acerca de Naruto tengo otras dos nuevas que se me vienen a la mente:**_

_**El primero se tratará de Halo, así es se tratará de otra exitosa saga de videojuegos y tengan garantizado que el que protagonizará esa dichosa historia será nada más y nada menos que el Master Chief (John 117 o Spartan 117). ¿por qué?, por que puedo y lo haré XD (En serio).**_

_**Y el segundo se tratará de Crash Bandicoot, otra excelente saga de videojuegos pero en estado desactivado. Tal vez muchos lo recuerden o tal otros no pero este simpatico personaje alguna vez fue uno de los cuantos héroes de los videojuegos de nuestras infancias y dieron buenos juegos, claro después de que la franquicia salió de los dominios de Naughty Dog (después del CTR e iniciaron con otros a partir de del Crash Bash), solo hubo pocos juegos que salieron buenos, unos ejemplos fueron:**_

_**\- Crash Bash, (El primer juego que fue hecho por otra empresa, buen juego y algo difícil de completarlo al 200%. Que por cierto creo que este es el Crash Bandicoot con más porcentaje en un juego de Crash Bandicoot)**_

_**\- La Venganza de Cortex, (Que salió aceptable para mí por que combinó los estilos plataformeros del CB 2 y 3).**_

_**\- Nitro Kart, (Buen juego pero no tanto como fue el CTR).**_

_**\- Crash Bandicoot XS, CB2: N. Tranced, Nitro Kart, Fusión, Crash Lucha de Titanes (La verdad es que me gustaron casi todos, con casi me refiero a que el ultimo el CLdT no fue tan bueno como las versiones de sobre-mesa).**_

_**\- Crash Twinsanity, (Este es el mejor de la consola PS2 aunque el juego está incompleto por ciertas ideas que no se incluyeron en el juego pero igual salió bien).**_

_**\- Cras Tag Team Racing, (Este es el mejor que han sacado de la PS2 por el hecho de combinar aventuras con carreras en niveles muy adecuados para la ocasión).**_

_**Crash Lucha de Titanes y Guerra al Coco Maniaco, (Aunque en mi opinión no son precisamente los mejores juegos de la saga y es razonable la idea por que en ambos juegos cambiaron exageradamente y ridículamente a los personajes y a la trama principal pero al menos debo reconocer que me entretuvieron por un tiempo)**_

_***suspiro* Y bueno más de seis años sin ningún juego nuevo, (Iba a ver muchos pero todos ellos los cancelaron). Ya en el 2015 todavía tengo (al igual que los fans de la saga) esperanza de que que algún día Crash volverá a las consolas con un nuevo juego que ilumine la luz en su gran oscuridad que lo ha mantenido oculto en estos años. T_T**_

_**Activision, si lees esto quiero que leas muy bien mis palabras. ¡HAS QUE CRASH BANDICOOT VUELVA CON NOSOTROS O DEVUELVE SU PROPIEDAD A SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES!, por que tu gran "Call of Duty" mató algo peor que gente virtual, ¡Mató a uno de los iconos más grandes de los videojuegos!, Eso lo digo yo y eso lo dicen muchos más, así que consideralo y espero que tengas más cerebro antes de hacer otro "Call of Duty".**_

_**(Si piensan lo mismo que yo, copien este mensaje y peguenlo en su perfil o en un capitulo que hagan)**_

_**Perdón por a largar la introducción, es que estaba pensando en eso cuando escribía el capítulo. Pero regresando al tema principal, para resumirlo haré un historia con ese personaje y punto.**_

_**Oigan, ¿Creen que puedan hacer Fan-arts acerca de la historia?. No es obligatorio pero quiero saber que tanto les gusta esta historia y la otra manera de demostrarlo es con una imagen que lo exprese, (la primera es en los Reviews). Yo mismo los haría pero no es que tenga flojera, es que quiero darles una oportunidad de lucirse ante mí e impresionarme, Pueden ser de lo que sea de la historia; Portadas, Ciertas partes un capitulo o de los personajes.**_

_**(Espero que no haya un usuario como para hacer un R34, eso si se sería... emm... no se como describirlo exactamente)**_

_**Eso si, la mejor imagen tendrá el derecho de aparecer en la portada de la historia y le daré credito a aquel usuario que lo haya creado, (También puede ser de la primera temporada ya pasada).**_

_**Bueno, sin más que agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 2 (28) "El Regreso de Tres Poderoso Enemigos"**

**(El Regreso de la Armonía, Segunda Parte)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior, casi igual como en todo el anime DB)**_

_**Narrador: (Creo que sería la misma voz del quien hizo en DBGT). Todo parecía tranquilo en la tierra de Equestria, sin embargo esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando un extraño clima azotó toda la región dejando a Goku y a sus amigas ponis en gran confusión.**  
_

_"¿Este día no podía volverse más raro?"_ _\- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía como los animales cambiaban de piernas. Al igual que veía las nubes de algodón de azúcar lloviendo leche con chocolate, el maíz convirtiéndose en palomitas de distintos sabores y las manzanas creciendo considerablemente de tamaño._

**_Para arreglar el problema, Goku y sus amigas hicieron el mayor esfuerzo posible para contener el desastre. Afortunadamente pudieron lograrlo pero solo temporalmente ya que no se sabía quien era el responsable y no solo había afectado a Ponyville si no al resto de Equestria._**

_"¡Vamos amigos, la Princesa Celestia nos necesita en Canterlot de inmediato!"_ _\- exclamó Twilight de la preocupación después de haber leído la carta de Celestia._

**_Después fueron al Castillo de Canterlot para consultar a la Princesa Celestia y preguntarle si sabía acerca de este acontecimiento..._**

_"Los convoqué aquí por un asunto de gran importancia. Parece que un antiguo enemigo mio, alguien que creí haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado, su nombre es Discord" - luego la alicornio los guió hasta cerca de una galería especial._

_**Celestia les explicaba acerca a todos acerca de ese individuo en el pasado cuando el gobernaba Equestria y de cuanto sufrimiento le había hecho a todas las clases de ponis mientras les mostraba una vidriera con su imagen...**_

_"Necesito que utilicen nuevamente los Elementos de la Armonía y detengan a Discord antes de que ponga a Equestria en un eterno caos" - ella decretó y luego fijó su mirada hacia el Saiyajin - "Goku, como el Nuevo Guardián de la armonía tienes el deber de usar tus poderes en contra del espíritu del caos para restablecer la paz de Equestria"_

_**Cuando la Princesa Celestia estuvo a punto de entregarles los Elementos de la Armonía, algo increible había sucedido...**_

_"¡Los Elementos de la Armonía, no están!"_

_"Esa cámara esta protegida con una hechizo que solo yo puedo romper. Esto no tiene sentido"_

_**En ese momento, una risa malévola se escuchó en el aire y también una extraña nueva voz...**_

_"¿Tener sentido?, ¿Que tiene de divertido tener sentido?"_

**_El grabado de un extraño ser hecho de muchas partes distintas tomó vida y se regodeaba en la narices de nuestros amigos..._**

_"¡No andes con rodeos Discord, ¿Que has hecho con los Elementos de la Armonía?" - exigió Celestia._

_"Oww que aburrida eres Celestia, en serio. Bueno te lo diré pero lo haré a mi manera. Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos descifren este cambio de eventos: Giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazar. Luego buscar los elementos en donde comenzaron"_

**_Sin embargo, cuando se creía que era todo su plan, el espíritu del caos agregó un extra en su juego..._**

_"¡Mamá... Abuela... Señor Goku...!" - Harry les suplicaba ayudaba mientras luchaba por liberarse de arenas movedizas._

_"¡Maldito Discord, déjalo en paz y liberalo en este instante!" - exclamó Goku enojado al ver su sucio truco._

_"Si quieres salvarlo mejor entra en esas arenas por que tengo una prueba especialmente para tí" - El Draconequus se burló de el antes de desaparecer.  
_

_"¡Goku!" - exclamó Fluttershy de la preocupación al igual que las demás por que el Saiyajin entró en las arenas y luego se cerró la entrada._

**_Discord usó sus poderes hacia Harry para atraer a Goku hacia otro lugar por que ahí tenía pensado hacer su prueba especial. Goku vio la verdadera apariencia de Discord pero no se llevó mucha impresión y más por el poder que tenía_**

_"Solo digamos... que es un pequeña prueba para tí. Mientras que tus amigas ponis andan ahí buscando los elementos como ratas al queso tenía que mantenerte ocupado de alguna forma y el pequeño Harry era el conejillo de indias apropiado para llevarte a esta prueba"_

_"¿Que clase de prueba tienes para mí?" - inquirió el Saiyajin intrigado._

_*Se ve la escena cuando las tres esfera oscuras tomaron forma de los tres enemigos del Saiyajin*_

_"¡Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu!" - exclamó sorprendido al verlos mientras que ellos reían malignamente._

_**¡Increíble!, De alguna forma Discord trajo de vuela a los tres rivales que ha tenido Goku y ahora la vida de Harry depende de esa pelea.**_

_"Tienes que derrotar a tus oponentes, sin embargo, esto tiene un cierto limite de tiempo" - luego chasqueó sus dedos y después la arenas del reloj que estaban encima de Harry comenzaron a descender en el - "Date prisa, por que si no lo haces a tiempo las arenas del reloj bajarán y cubrirán al pequeño príncipe y perderás automáticamente. Que empiece el juego" - fue lo ultimo que Discord le dijo antes de desaparecer del escenario mientras que reía malevolamente._

_**¿Goku, podrás derrotar a Freezer, a Cell y a Majin Buu antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¡Date prisa!**_

_***Solo de trompetas***_

_**Hoy presentamos: "El Regreso de Tres Poderosos Enemigos"**_

* * *

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aj6N9mnVi68)**

El Saiyajin estaba cara a cara contra su el ex-emperador del universo, un bio-androide hecho de sus propias células y el de sus antiguos amigos, y un demonio con cuerpo de goma capaz de convertir las cosas en toda clase de golosinas, su original forma tenía la capacidad de destruir hasta toda la galaxia pero con esta copia apenas podría con una parte del planeta. **(1)**

"Je je je je, no sabes el gusto me da volver a ver tu rostro. Estúpido simio" - se burlaba Freezer de brazos cruzados, ahora tenía otra oportunidad de saldar cuentas pendientes.

"Es verdad, hace tiempo que no tenemos algo de diversión. Si no mal recuerdo teníamos una pelea que continuar" - Cell dijo esa ultima frase con una sonrisa diabólica. **(2)**

Y por ultimo Majin Buu estaba lamiendo nuevamente los labios con su lengua por que sentía algo de hambre al ver al Saiyajin.

"Hmm... ¿En que te convertiré?, ¿En una galleta con chispas, en un caramelo de fresa, o en un chocolate relleno?" - se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras estiraba su torso hasta cerca de sus piernas.

Aun después de recibir sus amenazas, Goku permaneció tranquilo y solo se limitó a sonreir.

"Por un lado, esto me emociona mucho. Me hubiera gustado volver a pelear con ustedes pero desafortunadamente son simples copias de mis oponentes" - dijo de manera casi confiada por el hecho de que la presencia de los tres era más debil que los originales. Luego se puso en posición de combate para iniciar el duelo.

En ese momento, interrumpió sus pensamientos por que escuchó unos golpes a un vidrio y el responsable era el joven alicornio, se mostraba preocupado por estar preso. El Saiyajin recordo a que venía este desafío.

_"Harry, por poco y se me olvida. Tengo que vencerlos antes de que se acabe el tiempo o si no... no podré rescatarlo" _\- fue lo que pensó algo agustiado al mirara el reloj de arena.

Hubo un momento de un incomodo silencio hasta que alguien decidó hacer el primer movimiento.

"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" - la persona quien hizo el primer movimiento fue Freezer quien trató de darle de un puñetazo a Goku pero facilmente fue bloqueado por su brazo, después Cell hizo el segundo movimiento tratando de darle una patada pero también fue bloqueada por su rodilla y por ultimo Majin Buu, aprovechando que estaba inmovil decidió hacer el siguiente movimiento, alzó su mano y disparó una gran esfera de Ki color rosada. El Saiyajin reaccionó rapidamente y se quitó de encima a los dos oponentes usando su mano libre para dar un golpe en el abdomen a Freezer y usando ese mismo brazo para proporcionar un codazo en la cara de Cell, ambos gruñeron del dolor por que ese ataque les fue claramente efectivos, luego con la palma de su mano, Goku desvió la esfera de energía que había disparado Majin Buu.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=FBOto2rO2Xk)**

"¡Grrrrr, Maldito Saiyajin!" - el extraterrestre de piel blanca maldijo después de tocar su abdomen pero eso no lo detuvo del todo por que decidieron hacer otro ataque ofensivo, los tres fueron volando para dar un ataque junto pero simplemente Goku brincó sobre el brazo de Freezer, después el brazo del bio-androide y por ultimo sobre la cabeza del demonio rosa. Los tres se enojaron por queel pequeño Saiyajin se burló de ellos y para hacerle pagar formaron otra ofensiva; Freezer usó su otro brazo para darle un puñetazo al igual que Cel y Majin Buu intentó darle una patada pero todos los golpes fueron bloqueados por los brazos y piernas del Saiyajin, después el expulsó su Ki para quitarselos de encima pero luego recobraron la postura en el aire.

"Valla, sigues siendo igual bueno, ¿verdad?" - inquirió el androide de piel verde con una sonrisa maligna.

En ese momento Goku extendió sus brazos y después fue rodeado por una aura de Ki azul para después disparar tres rafagas de Ki hacia sus rivales. Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu rechazaron al mismo tiempo esas esferas de energía con las palmas de sus manos pero eso no era toda la estrategia del Saiyajin ya que después de que Majin Buu se deshiciera de su ataque, Goku aprovechó la oportunidad para dar un rodillazo en su estomago, el demonio rosa escupió algo de salivo y el aire casi se le fue de los pulmones sin embargo la rodilla del Saiyajin se atascó en su cuerpo y usó sus brazos para atraparlo mientras reía entre dientes.

_"Maldición" _\- Goku gruñó e intentó safarse de los brazos de Majin Buu, usó uno de sus manos libres y puso su palma en frente de su rostro pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Freezer se aproximaba hacia el.

"¡Ahora veras!" - aprovechando su encarcelamiento, el ex-emperador intentó darle un golpe por detrás sin embargo eso no sucedió por que el Saiyajin desapareció y en su lugar golpeó el rostro de Majin Buu - "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En donde estás?" - se quedó sorprendido por que desapareció antes de que recibiera su ataque.

El rostro de Majin Buu quedó literalmente enterrada cuando recibió ese puñetazo, con una de sus manos jaló su antena y su rostro volvió a la normalidad, el gruñó de rabia hacia Freezer.

"¡Eres un estúpido!, ¡¿Que demonios intentaste hacer?!" - le preguntó sumamente molesto.

Freezer se quedó perplejo - "¡No fue mi culpa!. Además, si lo hubieras sujetado con más fuerza no habría pasado eso" - el protestó y criticó su manera de hacer las cosas.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!" - el demonio de goma rosa se enfadó y hasta le salió humo (literalmente) en los agujeros que tenía en su cuerpo. Ambos gruñeron y se miraron entre sí molestos.

Mientras tanto, Goku apareció en otros lugar apartado de esos dos pero no estaba a salvo por que en ese instante Cell se puso unos metros atrás de el y disparó una rafaga de energía verde pero antes de que Goku la recibiera volteó y detuvo su ataque con sus manos y después la desvió hacia donde estaban Freezer y Majin Buu.

"¡La próxima vez fijate en donde vas a golpear o si no te convertiré a tí en chocolate!" - Sin embargo después de declarar su amenaza hacia el extraterrestre, no se dio cuenta de que una esfera de energía se aproximaba a el, ese ataque lo recibió nuevamente y como consecuencia le hizo perder literalmente la cabeza pero eso no era todo ya que unos segundos después Majin Buu regeneró su cabeza (como si la hubiera enterrado en su cuello).

"¡Maldito...! ¡¿Como te atreves a asustarme?!" - esta vez se dirigió al bio-androide.

"Rayos, no fue mi culpa. Fue ese idiota de Goku" - Cell protestó y señaló hacia donde estaba el Saiyajin pero ya no estaba donde lo vió por ultima vez, los tres los estaban buscando pero no lo veían por ningún lado hasta que oyeron la risa de alguien y ese alguien era Goku que estaba riendo.

"¡¿De que te estás riendo?, mono repugnante!" - exigió Freezer muy molesto por su insolencia.

"Es gracioso verlos pelear a los tres, lo siento es que no podía evitarlo, ja ja ja ja" - respondió el Saiyajin mientras seguía riendose.

"Grrrrrrr" - los tres villanos gruñeron por que se sintieron ofendidos cuando se burló de ellos pero tenía razón en un punto, la pelea era precisamente para matarlo a el y no entre ellos.

"Tienes razón Goku, esta pelea es en contra tuya y no entre nosotros" - comentó el androide Cell con una sonrisa confiada mientras desplegaba sus alas y cargaba su Ki, fue rodeado por una aura de color amarilla acompañado de rayos de electricidad.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aiiIrhu-JKQ)**

El ex-emperador Freezer sonrió - "Así que espero que estés preparado por que ahora si vendrá en serio" - después de declarar esas palabras, apretó sus puños y comenzó a cargar su Ki, fue rodeado por una aura de color morado mientras que sus musculos incrementaban de tamaño.

"Je je y antes de matarte te convertiré en caramelo" - después de que el demonio Majin Buu lo amenazó, expulsó más humo de su cuerpo y fue rodeado por una aura de color rosa y algunos nervios de su cuerpo de podía ver.

Goku se les quedó mirando y todavía permanecía tranquilo, notó que la presencia de los tres se estaban incrementando pero aún así todavía no tenían el poder suficiente para vencerlo.

_"Se nota que todavía no saben como usar correctamente su Ki" -_ eso fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa. Debía admitir que eso lo estaba esperando y tratandose de copias hacía el mismo error que los originales.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba siendo testigo de la pelea de su maestro y estaba impresionado por sus habilidades, a pesar de que eran tres contra uno el Saiyajin no se inmutaba a los poderes de sus enemigos.

_"No cabe duda, el Señor Goku ganará esa pelea y lo hará a tiempo" _\- lo dijo con mucha esperanza por que logrará superar su desafio, (tan solo se había llenado una decima de la otra mitad del reloj de arena). Sin embargo algo sucedió en ese momento.

_"Ohh... yo no contaría con ello si fuera tu" _\- una voz familiar sonó, el joven alicorno abrió los ojos y cuando volteó se llevó una gran sorpresa, Discord estaba en frente de el.

"Pero que..." - antes de que terminara su frase, el Draconequus tapó su boca con su dedo y le susheó.

"Shhhh. Hubo un ligero cambio de planes pequeños principe" - después de decir esa frase, chasqueó sus dedos y ambos desaparecieron de las arenas dejando a Goku y a sus enemigos solos sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

**Intermission ****(El mismo del capítulo anterior)**

**(/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**En Algún otro Lugar de Canterlot  
**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=XpLsQvLTLQ8)**

Harry apareció en un destello de luz.

"¿Donde estoy?" - se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras veía su alrededor - "¿Señor Goku?, ¿Mamá?" - el llamaba con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara pero nadie respondió a sus plegarias, sin embargo no podía contar con eso.

"Hola pequeño sobrinito" - una imagen de Discord apareció justo en frente de el en su verdadera forma.

"¡Discord!" - sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y preparó su Chidor - **"¡Lanza afilada!" **\- disparó su técnica pero en lugar de darle a el le dio a un espejo de cristal.

Luego su voz se oía a traves del aire - "Oh vamos querido sobrino, ¿Que he hecho para merecer eso?" - le preguntó indignado por su comportamiento, Harry se movía en la oscuridad y trató de buscarlo, se estaba molestando poco a poco.

"No te calientes planchita, estás que arde" - se volvió a burlar de el mientras seguía riendose hast que decidió hacer otro truco - "¡Boo!"

"¡Ahh!" - Harry se llevó un susto y voló en el aire hasta caer al suelo, se sobó la parte trasera con su casco por que le dolió un poco. En ese momento las luces se encendieron revelando su ubicación; estaba en una habitación llena de espejos, el suelo, las paredes, hasta la puerta estaban hechos de espejos y había una parte en donde un espejo estaba roto, debió ser por su ataque.

Luego otra imagen de Discord apareció en otro espejo - "Debiste haber visto tu cara, no tenía precio" - se estaba riendo de ese momento hilarante.

"¡Dejame salir de aquí!, ¿y que le hiciste al Señor Goku?" - exigió el joven alicornio algo molesto.

"Su libertad llegará en el momento adecuado mi pequeño pony. Y no te preocupes por tu amigo Saiyajin, el sigue en su propio desafío solo que pronto se dará cuenta de que su premio... despareció" - dijo eso mientras reía entre dientes.

"Pero pensé que me que si Goku venciera a sus enemigos antes de que se acabara el tiempo me dejarías libre" - se preguntaba por que decidió cambiar las cosas a mitad de la pelea.

"Oh con respecto a eso, como te dije antes decidí hacer un ligero cambio de planes contigo pero creo que la pasará de maravilla con sus tres viejos amiguitos que yo mismo hice" - el espíritu del caos rió oscuramente.

Harry sabía que su maestro vencería a sus oponentes pero lo malo es que no sabe que se lo habían llevado pero eso no significaba que dentro de poco lo buscará con su presencia y después le daría una buena tunda al Draconequus que seguía subestimando sus grandes poderes.

"Al diablo con esto. Yo me largo de aquí" - se dirigía a la puerta de cristal.

"La puerta esta desbloqueada pero ten cuidado, a donde te lleve no te gustará para nada" - le advirtió pero el no le hizo caso por que giró la perilla y abrió la puerta revelando una luz destellante. Harry cubrió sus ojos por la luz y cuando se disipó se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En ese momento se encontraba en Ponyville, libre del caos y al parecer todo pacífico pero se encontraba en frente del orfanato.

_"¿Por qué estoy en el orfanato de Ponyville?" - _se preguntaba a sí mismo algo confundido pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Largo de aquí!" - una voz masculina sonó por atrás y cuando Harry volteó miró a su familia, específicamente a la familia Apple, estaban Big Macintosh, Applebloom, la Abuela Smith y por ultimo su madre Applejack. Se alegró por un momento e iba ir con ellos pero se dio cuenta de que los cuatro lo miraba con desprecio y eso lo hizo confundir aún más.

"Desde que llegaste con nosotros, no has causado si no problemas. Ahora largo de nuestras vistas" - Una copia Big Macintosh exclamó con enojo.

Se quedó perplejo al oír eso y luego fijó su mirada a la pony de tierra - "¿Mamá?"

Una falsa Applejack lo miró con desprecio - "¡Yo no soy tu mamá, no eres más que una pequeña peste. Ojalá nunca te hubiera encontrado, así que lárgate a ese orfanato como el gusano patético que eres!" - al decir esas palabras, el corazón de Harry se rompió en mil pedazos, jamás había escuchado a su madre decir eso nunca.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=kIonz3mD7WU)**

"¿Applebloom?" - se dirigió a la potranca de tierra pero ella simplemente lo ignoró en señal de odio - "¿Abuelita?" - se dirigió a su otro familiar adoptivo.

"¡Alejate de mí pequeño fenómeno!" - la yegua de edad media exclamó haciendo que Harry retrocediera - "¡No es natural, alguien con cuerno de unicornio, alas de pegaso en un cuerpo de un pony de tierra!, ¡Estás excluido de la familia Apple, nunca vuelvas a Sweet Apple Acress, jamás!"

Pero hubo alguien más, entre los cuatro Apple estaba de espaldas alguien que reconocía, era su maestro Goku en su versión infantil.

"¿Señor... Goku?" - habló entre pausas por la conmoción que tenía pero luego la copia del Saiyajin y lo miró de la misma manera que los demás.

"¡Ja!, mírate a ti mismo escoria. No eres más que un simple debilucho que no puede defenderse a sí mismo, ¿A caso creías que veía algo en ti?, no me hagas reír" - Goku se burlaba de el de manera engreída. Después volvió a darle la espalda - "Cuanto me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo insecto. Vamonos de aquí, dejemos que esta manzana se eche a perder" - la copia del Saiyajin se dirigió a los demás en esa ultima parte y asintieron con la cabeza. **(3)**

Harry se quedó perplejo pero sobre todo estaba muy triste - "¿Que...?, Pero... no lo entiendo" - luego se dio cuentas de que su familia y su maestro le dieron la espalda y se marchaban - "¿Por qué...? ¿Que hize mal?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Mientras Tanto, entre los Elementos de la Armonía, el Elemento del Valor se quebró a la mitad.**

Luego el espíritu del caos apareció en su verdadera cuerpo - "Oh, tu no hiciste nada mala pequeño potro. Es lo que realmente sienten por ti" - habló Discord mientras tocaba su barbilla.

"¡Mientes!, ¡Mi mamá siempre me ha querido, al igual que el Señor Goku y todos!" - protestó de forma desesperada por que todavía tenía algo de esperanza y no era más que un sucio truco.

Aún con su protesta el espíritu del caos permanecía tranquilo - "¿Eso es lo que tu crees?, ¿Entonces por qué la honesta Applejack mintió acerca de tu verdadera identidad durante tus primeros nueve años?. Ella siempre se ha avergonzado de tí, ¿no me crees?, miralo tu mismo" - luego con sus trucos mentales mostró otro acontecimiento.

_**"Simplemente no quiero que sepan de el" **_\- se escuchó la voz de Applejack hacia Big Mac. Harry alzó la vista y pudo ver algún evento del pasado. Aproximadamente sucedió dos semanas después de su adopción.

_**"Applejack, entiendo tu preocupación pero simplemente no puedes ocultarlo para siempre, además miralo" **_\- le comentó mientras el bebé estaba en su espalda rebotando de felicidad.

_**"Estoy consiento de eso pero simplemente el resto de la familia no debe enterarse de el, no pueden. Tenemos que ocultar sus alas y su cuerno de alguna manera"**_

Al ver eso, las orejas de Harry descendieron en señal de tristeza y el tono de su piel se tornaba poco a poco gris.

**La grieta del elemento crecía más y más**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=ow4AlwbZtCc)**

"Ella... se avergüenza de mí" - dijo el grisiento Harry no en triste si no en enojo y ese enojo crecía poco a poco. La cicatriz de su cabeza brillaba intensamente en color verde - "Ella... ¡me mintió!. Toda mi vida... ha sido un engaño, **¡Ningún pony me ama!**" - decía con furia y luego fue cubierto por un aura de Ki oscura.

Discord se quedó perplejo - "¿Que significa esto?" - no entendía que estaba pasando. Eso no debería suceder.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

Una alicornio se quedó en shock al sentir una presencia; su cuerpo era casi del tamaño de Celestia diferenciando una cierta altura pero lo que si tenía de igual era que llevaba un cuerno sobre su cabeza acompañado de alas, tenía la piel de color azul zafiro oscuro y la crin con la cola flotando en el aire de color medianoche, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul turquesa mientras que en su flanco tenía una marca de una luna y por ultimo llevaba una corona negra sobre su cabeza acompañado de unos adornos de color negro y de azul.

_"No... no puede ser. Harry..." _\- la yegua se quedó perpleja al sentir ese poder pero ella no era la única, su hermana también podía sentirlo.

Tenía que tener esperanza de que alguien pudiera salvarlo y sabía quien era ese alguien, el Guardián de la Armonía.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en la Pelea  
**

Goku todavía seguía observando como sus enemigos incrementaban sus poderes, sin embargo su concentración fue interferida por que sintió algo más, una presencia crecía y eso no era todo por que esa misma presencia era familiar pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

_"¿Que significa esto?, ¿De quien será este poder?, ¿Será de Discord?, no lo creo por que es diferente a la suya, sea quien sea su presencia aumenta más y más" _\- El Saiyajin se pregutaba a sí mismo mientras veía otro lugar pero tenía una corazonada - _"¿Acaso este Ki es de...?"_

* * *

**De Regreso_  
_**

"¿Harry?" - preguntó Discord con algo de preocupación. De verdad no esperaba eso, lo único que quería era romper su espíritu pero algo inesperado pasó en su plan.

**"Harry ya no está aquí..." **\- dijo una voz oscura y luego se reveló alguien nuevo - **"Llámame... Nightmare Spectre" **\- declaró mientras cargaba su ataque.

**Su elemento se rompió en ese momento.**

El Draconequus se espantó y decidió hacer una retirada estratégica - "Mejor me voy, ¿patas, para que las quiero?" - después de decir eso usó su magia para escapar de el antes de recibir su ataque.

EL potro gruñó -** "Escapó... no importa me desharé de el más tarde. Por ahora voy a hacerle pagar a todo por lo que me hicieron, primero iré por usted... Goku" **\- declaró con una sonrisa maligna por que tenía pensado en ir a buscar a su primera presa. **(4)**

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo  
**

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**_*Insertar imágenes mentales de las escenas futuras creadas por ustedes mismos*_**

**_Voz de Goku: "Hola, Soy Goku; Esto no puede ser, derroté a mis enemigos antes de que acabara el tiempo pero Harry no está, apuesto que Discord tuvo algo que ver en esto. Me las va a pagar pero eso no es todo por que ahora estoy sintiendo un nuevo poder, ¿Será el?"_**

**_Voz de Celestia; "¿¡Goku, Donde estás?!, ¡Necesito que regreses donde quiera que estés, mi nieto Harry ha caido en la oscuridad y de verdad necesito que nos ayudes!, ¡Como Guardián de la Armonía es tu deber que los Elementos de la Armonía permanezcan sanos y salvos!"_**

**_Voz de Goku: El próximo capitulo de Goku en Equestria será: "La Aparición de un Inesperado Rival"_**

**_Voz de Harry: "¡Señor Goku, salveme por favor. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, se lo suplico!"  
_**

**_*Parar la Música unos tres segundos después de la ultima frase*_**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT: "Caprichosa eres tu" o el Ending de MLP)**

* * *

_***O.O* Que giro y que final el que puse ¿verdad?. ¿Que me dicen al respecto?, tan solo vamos el 40% del capitulo en general y faltan el otro 60%. A parte no iba a ser toda la pelea en una parte, eso tal vez lo hubieran tenido contemplado.  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí. A ver que sorpresas nos esperan después de estos acontecimientos y esperen la siguiente parte. ;)**_

* * *

**(1) - _Es cierto y lo saben, el Majin Buu original si era capaz de destruir el universo entero pero con esta copia barata de Discord, apenas sería capaz de destruir parte del planeta._  
**

**(2) - _Creo que para que entiendan a esa parte es algo simple, si no mal recuerdan la batalla de Cell contra Goku fue indeterminada por que el Saiyajin se rindió en ese momento y dejó a su hijo pelear y acabar con el en el Torneo de Cell en DBZ._  
**

**(3) - _Se que sonó algo duro, incluso para mí pero era solo una imitación del Goku original. Además creo que esos dialogos pudieron haber salido de su instinto Saiyajin "Kakarotto" por que eses es su comportamiento natural, al menos para la mayoría de su raza._  
**

**(4) - _Nightmare Spectre es un personaje de parte de la historia original de HP+MLP. Fue creado a partir de la ira, la tristeza y la magia oscura que transmitía desde su cicatriz y del Horrocrux en su interior, me imagino que ya tienen una idea del quien le hizo eso, ¿verdad?._**

**(5) -_ Si, el incrementó mucho su poder pero aún así no hubiera sido mucho rival incluso para las copias de Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu_**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku (Suppressed): 13,200,000,000**

**Freezer (100%): 225,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell: 687,500,000**

**Super Buu: 3,800,000,000**

**Nightmare Spectre: 140,000,000 (5)  
**

* * *

_**Nos vemos en la próxima amigos, cuidense y les doy un abrazo. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	3. La Aparición de un Inesperado Rival

_**Muy buenas a todos los fans del anime y a los Bronies y a las Pegasisters, hoy les traigo la siguiente parte del capitulo de la historia. Espero que hayan esperado con mucha paciencia por que tendrá recompensa.**_

_**Por cierto, en el progreso de la 5° Temporada de MLP ya están anunciando acerca de los primeros capítulos, (creo yo), y se ve algo interesante. Los invito a que busquen el video promocionando la temporada, estoy casi seguro de que dentro de pronto se estrenara. :D**_

_**Y ya que la serie MLP seguirá aumentado con una temporada adicional eso significa otra futura temporada, lo malo es que apenas voy con la segunda y eso que apenas son los primeros capítulo. Supongo que tomará unos pocos año para llegar hasta ese punto, recuerden que tengo que pasar por estos casos de la historia:**_

_***Saco una lista y la desenrollo hasta que llegar una altura de un kilómetro y luego saco una pluma de mi oreja***_

_**1.- Primera Temporada... Hecho. (Como ustedes saben, me tomó casi año y medio en terminarlo. Revisen la fecha de la primera vez que lo publiqué y ahí se darán cuenta de lo que digo, y lo terminé exactamente en el ultimo día del año 2014).**_

_**2.- Segunda Temporada... apenas en proceso y con ideas de los siguientes capítulos en espera. (En serio, ya quisiera escribirlos de una vez hasta darles adelantos pero quiero conservar el elemento sorpresa. A parte, puede que me tome el mismo tiempo que la temporada anterior si es que no me llego a ausentar, de ser necesario lo haría por que incluso yo necesito una vacaciones y no quiero ni pensar en ninguna de mis historias en ese plazo de tiempo).**_

_**3.- Tercera Temporada... ni siquiera una introducción escrita pero si planeada, (También el mismo caso del anterior).**_

_**4.- Goku en Equestria: "Cortos"... Planeo hacer una serie de mini-capítulos entre cada una de las temporadas que no tengan que ver mucho con la trama original, (Osea como un One-shot o un What if? o algo así).**_

_**5.- La primera película de MLP, "Equestria Girls"... Mismo caso que las temporadas pasadas. En realidad creo que la película no tardaría más de uno o dos meses por la duración de la película. A parte, la mayoría de la escenas de la película serán más originales de mi parte.**_

_**6.- Goku en Equestria: "Escenas Eliminadas"... Al igual que muchas películas, series y caricaturas hay escenas extras o in-editas que jamás incluí en las temporadas y tendrán la oportunidad de verlas. Será también en las futuras temporadas y películas de esta historia.**_

_**7.- Goku en Equestria: "Saga Comics"... Es posible que pueda hacer una re-edición de los cómics oficiales de la serie por la unión de Goku, (Los oficiales, no los pequeños hechos por los fans, a menos...), pero antes tendría que verlos una vez más por que no me acuerdo mucho de ellos y a parte los Cómics de MLP ya tiene años en el Fandom.**_

_**8.- Cuarta Temporada... Mismo caso que las otras veces. Hasta ahora se había extendido la trama hasta ese punto y planeo llegar hasta allá a cualquier costo.**_

_**9.- La segunda película de MLP, "Rainbow Rocks"... el mismo caso con la primera, algunas escenas tendría que editarlas mucho para que queden con la aparición del Saiyajin, (¿Se imaginan a Goku cantando o tocando un instrumento?)**_

_**10.- Quinta Temporada... Como dije antes en la cuarta, se extendió más de lo que creíamos. Pero antes que nada tendríamos que ver la temporada para ver como quedó y ver que cosas le esperan a los ponis y al Saiyajin, (Hipotéticamente).**_

_**11.- "Posible tercera película MLP" "Friendship Games"... Al parecer en este año planean sacar la tercera parte de trilogía "Equestria Girls" (No se si con esto termine esa saga) pero no hay muchos datos fiables para afirmar este rumor. Tendremos que esperar a ese momento.**_

_**Por cierto un dato curioso, cada película de MLP lo habían sacada años tras año. Piénsenlo: La primera salió el 2013, la segunda salió el 2014 y creo que la siguiente para este año. Se nota que al menos no se tardan demasiado para cada parte, ¿eh?**_

_**12.- Mi propia saga de capítulos propios en caso de que la serie MLP deje de transmitir episodio, aunque eso llegue a ser algo probable con estos conflictos de Hasbro... Bueno, ¿Que decirles?, podríamos suponer que para ese tiempo ya habrían pasado muchos años y todos cambiarían mucho, en especial Goku ya que volvería a su tamaño original y bueno... creo que ustedes se imaginan que pueda pasar.**_

_**¿Ahora lo comprenden?, Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer con esta historia y apenas hice la primera de todas ellas. Este proyecto puede que dure demasiados años pero lo suficiente y como la mayoría de las cosas todo llega a su fin en algún tiempo. Creo que si contara los capitulo que tengo y haré en el futuro, probablemente pueda llegar a más de los 200 capítulos y si quieren ser testigos de esos capitulo no se pierdan los capitulos que dentro de poco haré para que ustedes los disfruten por su cooperación.**_

_**De verdad, se los juro. Este es el proyecto más grande que jamás he hecho en toda mi vida y me alegro de que sea de los temas que más me gustan en mi vida.**_

_***Vuelvo a enrollar la lista***_

_**Bueno... sin más anuncios que agregar, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**¡ESPEREN!, se me olvidaba una cosa más. No les dije acerca de la descripción de Nightmare Spectre:**_

_**\- Su altura sigue siendo la misma a la de un potro.**_

_**\- El color de su pelo es de un tono azul zafiro oscuro, la melena y cola se volvieron flotantes, (casi al mismo estilo que Celestia y Luna), y sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos con un tono brillante (sin el iris y la pupila).**_

_**\- Lleva puesto una armadura negra con plateado con alas en las hombreras y un casco del mismo patrón, (El diseño sería similar al de Hades en Saint Seiya).**_

_**\- Y por ultimo, sus Cutie Mark siguen siendo los mismo pero con algunas diferencias; su primera Cutie Mark es del mismo diseño solo que ahora tiene un resplandor verde en los bordes y la segunda Cutie Mark (Símbolo del Kamehameha), se tornó a una esfera de color morada oscura.**_

_**\- Un detalle mio, su voz ahora es similar al de Bebi en su forma infante.**_

_**Ahora si sin más pendientes, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 3 (29) "El Regreso de Tres Poderoso Enemigos"**

**(El Regreso de la Armonía, Tercera Parte)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior)**_

_**Narrador: Goku se encontraba peleando contra Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu, quienes habían sido creados por arte de la magia de Discord. Aún con la unión de los tres, Goku ni se inmutaba ante sus poderes y ni siquiera estaba peleando en serio.**_

_"Así que espero que estés preparado por que ahora si vendrá en serio" - declaró Freezer y después los tres villanos comenzaron a incrementar sus poderes pero el Saiyajin seguía tranquilo._

_"Se nota que todavía no saben como usar correctamente su Ki" - eso fue lo que pensó Goku al notar sus poderes nuevos._

**_Desde el punto de vista de Goku, se notaba que el espíritu del caos hizo todo lo posible por imitar a sus tres peores rivales pero al ver el rendimiento que hacen, parecía que no durarían lo suficiente. Sin embargo, algo había sucedido durante la confusión..._**

_"No cabe duda, el Señor Goku ganará esa pelea y lo hará a tiempo" - pensó Harry con mucha esperanza.  
_

_"Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú"_

_"¿Pero qué...?" - antes de que terminara su frase, el Draconequus lo teletransportó a otro lugar._

**_Mientras que Goku estaba distraído, Discord se llevó a Harry para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su plan..._**

_"¿Donde estoy?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía su alrededor y estaba oscuro.  
_

_"Hola pequeño sobrinito" - una imagen de Discord apareció en su viste y el joven alicornio lo atacó con su magia pero resultó ser un espejo hasta revelar las luces del lugar._

_"¡Dejame salir de aquí!, ¿Y que le hiciste al Señor Goku!"_

_"Tu amigo sigue con lo suyo, no te preocupes por el. Adelante, la puerta está abierta pero te advierto que lo que veras dentro no te gustará" - le advirtió pero no le hizo caso y cruzó la puerta.  
_

_"¿Por que estoy en el orfanato de Ponyville?" - se preguntó así mismo después de ver a donde estaba pero alguien contestó sus dudas._

_"¡Largo de aquí!" - el volteó y miró una imitación de la familia Apple junto con una copia de Goku._

_ "¡Yo no soy tu mamá, no eres más que una pequeña peste. Ojalá nunca te hubiera encontrado, así que lárgate a ese orfanato como el gusano patético que eres!"_

_"¡Ja!, mírate a ti mismo escoria. No eres más que un simple debilucho que no puede defenderse a sí mismo, ¿A caso creías que veía algo en ti?, no me hagas reír" - Goku se burlaba de el de manera engreída.  
_

**_Increíble_****_ pero cierto, Discord usó otro de sus engaños y rompió el corazón de Harry junto con su elemento. Sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió..._**

_"Ella... se avergüenza de mí. Ella... ¡me mintió!, toda mi vida... ha sido un engaño. **¡Ningún pony me ama!**"_ _\- tras decir eso, fue cubierto por una aura de Ki oscura._

_"¿Que significa esto? ¿Que está sucediendo?"_

**_Por causa de su truco, Harry fue maldecido por una extraña magia oscura y ahora se revela la aparición de un inesperado ser. Eso dejó confundido al espíritu del caos._**

_"¿De quien será este poder?, ¿Será de Discord?, no lo creo por que es diferente a la suya, sea quien sea su presencia aumenta más y más" - El Saiyajin se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras veía otro lugar pero tenía una corazonada - "¿Acaso este Ki es de...?" - sentía que era familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo.  
_

_"¿Harry?"_

**_"Harry ya no está aquí... ¡Mi nombre es Nightmare Spectre!" _**_\- intentó atacarlo con su poder pero Discord se escapó en señal de cobardía.  
_

_**"Escapó pero no importa me desharé de el más tarde, por ahora voy a hacerles pagar a todos por lo que me hicieron. Primero iré por usted... Goku" **\- declaró Nightmare Spectre con una sonrisa maligna por que tenía pensado en ir a buscar a su primera presa._

**_Goku, ¡Date prisa y salva a Harry antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_**

**_*Solo de Trompetas*_**

**_Hoy presentamos: "La Aparición de un Inesperado Rival"_**

* * *

El resto de los portadoras de los elementos de la armonía junto con la princesa Celestia se encontraban a las afueras del castillo aun con el ambiente del caos, las yeguas estaban a punto de iniciar su búsqueda de los Elementos de la Armonía como parte del desafío del espíritu de la desarmonía. Según una suposición de Twilight, creyó que los elementos se encontraban en el gran laberinto por que ahí fue donde todo empezó. (Eso creía).

Sin embargo antes de que iniciaran su busqueda algo inesperado había sucedido, en menos de los que canta un gallo toda Equestria volvió a la normalidad; las ciudades y el clima volvieron a su estado original como si nada hubiera pasado y eso dejó a todas las ponis en gran confusión.

_"¿Pero que rayos acaba de pasar?" - _pensó Celestia al ver su reino a la normalidad, se supone que todo hubiera regresado a ser como era antes si hubieran usado los elementos pero eso jamás pasó, a menos...

"¿Algún pony podría decirnos que acaba de suceder aquí?" - preguntó Applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se rascaba la cabeza.

"No se que decir a esto Applejack, en un segundo estábamos en un mundo de cabeza y ahora todo regresó a la normalidad en el otro" - la unicornio se puso pesativo en ese momento tratando se sacar otra conclusión.

"Quizás alguien o algo hizo esta acción" - supuso Rarity mientras ponía un mechón de su melena en su lugar.

"¿Creen que fue Goku?, ¿Ya habrá derrotado a Discord?. ¡Wow, si que es muy rápido para hacer las cosas bien!" - preguntó Rainbow Dash y a la vez comentó impresionada. Esa idea tendría más sentido contando que el Saiyajin era un gran guerrero y creía que lo derrotó en cuestión de segundos. **(1)**

Sin embargo la alicornio no estaba tan de acuerdo con por su comentario - "No estoy muy segura, Rainbow Dash. Además no podemos confiarnos por ahora por que aunque tenemos el apoyo del Guardián de la Armonía, estamos lidiando con Discord y es bastante astuto" - ella dijo no con mucha seguridad.

Además si Goku ya lo hubiera derrotado, ¿Entonces donde está?, ¿Por qué no habrá regresado junto con su nieta sano y salvo?. Esas fueron solo unas de las preguntas que corrían por su mente y se mostraba muy angustiada.

"Espero que Goku se encuentre bien, ojala no le haya pasado algo malo" - comentó algo preocupada Fluttershy. Ella no quería ni pensar que clase de cosas estará lidiando su muy buen amigo Saiyajin por que de verdad le importaba mucho.

Pinkie Pie estaba rebotando muy animada como siempre cerca del grupo - "No te preocupes Fluttershy, Goku es demasiado fuerte y apuesto que regresará sano y salvo para que después hagamos una fiesta para celebrar su triunfo" - ella dijo muy excéntrica mientras estaba planeando una futura velada. Al decir eso la tímida pegaso sonrió por que sabía que tenía razón pero por otro lado todavía tenía esa sensación.

"¿Me pregunto donde puede estar y cuando regresará?" - preguntó Twilight.

"Eso mismo quisiera yo saber mi alumna" - respondió Celestia a su pupila por que tuvo un buen punto.

Se generaban más preguntas que respuestas entre todas pero luego tuvieron que consultar una cosa, decidieron buscar los Elementos de la Armonía pero no en la búsqueda que tenían pensado ir desde un principio. En ese momento una luz cubrió el cofre que resguardaba los elementos y cuando la luz se desvaneció se revelaron todos los elementos; la corona y los collares estaban tal y como estaban la primera vez que los usaron pero había algo que les llamó mucho la atención.

"¡Oigan!, ¡¿Que le pasó al elemento de Harry?!" - preguntó Rainbow sorprendida.

Las yeguas, hasta la princesa se quedaron en shock. El Elemento de la Valor había perdido su luz y para rematar estaba partido en dos.

"Esto no puede ser bueno mis pequeñas ponis, parece que las cosas han empeorado" - comentó la alicornio.

"¿Que tanto habrá empeorado Princesa? ¿Acaso tiene que ver otra vez con Discord?" - preguntó la pegaso de crin de arcoiris.

Ella más o menos sabía la razón - "Me temo que es aún más grave que Discord, esto puede afectarles a ustedes y en especial Goku por que el poder de todos elementos también corresponden a el. De hecho hay algo que tienen que ver y especialmente hay un yegua que los guiará a un lugar secreto, aunque les advierto que no les gustará" - luego de decir eso, la alicornio llevó al resto de las portadoras hasta regresar a los pasillos del castillo y cuando abrió la puerta reveló a la yegua que les iba a guiar. En frente de todas estaba la hermana de la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna. **(2)**

Todas las ponis jadearon al verla, todavía tenían recuerdos de cuando regresó de su exilio en la prisión Lunar para después invadir pero su conquista fue inconclusa cuando Goku y ellas se enfrentaron y descubrieron los Elementos de la Armonía.

"Querida hermana, la situación ha empeorado más de lo que creí" - habló la princesa de la noche.

"Si querida hermana, creo que ya está al tanto de la situación actual que ocurre en Equestria" - habló la princesa del sol.

El resto de las ponis estaban algo confundidas por lo que acaban de decir ambas princesa, no entendían de que hablaban y era obvio que la curiosidad invadía sus mentes.

"Disculpen majestades, ¿pero nos podían explicar de que situación están hablando?. Por que no entendemos nada" - preguntó cortesmente Twilight.

Ambas alicornios se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza, era bastante claro que no les iban a mentir y muchos menos ahora.

"Les explicaremos Twilight Sparkle. Siganme por aquí ponis, por favor" - Luna les ordenó y caminaba a través de los pasillos al igual que el resto del grupo. **(3)**

**Unos Momentos Después**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=OOFP1zX6lbI)**

Luna llevó a las portadoras de los elementos hasta llegar a una habitación muy especial, alrededor de las paredes habían una fila de puertas de inicio a fin, todas las puertas tenían el mismo tamaño pero al mismo tiempo tenían diferencias; el diseño de cada portón eran diferentes y al frente tenía el nombre de los subconscientes de un pony. Las yeguas estaban impresionadas al ver la habitación.

"¡Oigan, mi nombre está en esta puerta!" - Pinkie les llamó la atención con mucho entusiasmo y le hicieron caso. Claramente su puerta estaba decorada de decoraciones de fiesta y de golosinas, en la parte frontal estaba escrito su nombre, (En señal de su elemento de la Risa).

"Esta también tiene mi nombre compañeras" - Applejack estaba en frente de otra puerta y estaba decorada con manzanas y todo lo que tuviera con la agricultura, (En señal de su labor en la granja y por el elemento de la Honestidad).

"Estas puertas también tienen nuestros nombres" - comentó Twilight al ver su puerta. Su puerta tenía el diseño de una cubierta de un libro con una estrella de seis puntas al centro, (En señal de su amor y pasión por los libros además de su elemento de la Magia).

La puerta de Rarity consistía de un gran diamante rodeado de perlas y otras clases de gemas preciosas, (Por su gran interés en la moda, y joyería además de su elemento de la Generosidad). A decir verdad, la bella unicornio se quedó con ojos de platos al ver su puerta, por que reflejaba muy bien su personalidad.

La puerta de Fluttershy consistía de un diseño de campos florales y de varias criaturas de bosque, (Por su amor y compasión con la fauna y flora además de su elemento de la Bondad).

Y por ultimo la puerta de Rainbow Dash tenía un diseño del cielo azul acompañado de un explosión de un arcoiris, (Por su gran dedicación a las acrobacias y por ser el elemento de la Lealtad).

Pero entonces había una puerta bastante peculiar, el portón de esa puerta era oscuro y solo había un rayo verde como si la hubiera partido en dos. ¿Le habrá pasado algo al elemento más joven?, ¿A caso tiene que ver con su elemento roto?.

"Este lugar es la cámara del Guardián de los Sueños" - Luna les explicó al grupo que función tenía esa habitación - "Con estas puertas el Guardián de los Sueños puede acceder a los subconscientes de cada pony en sus sueños y en caso de que algún pony tuviera una pesadilla entonces yo estoy a cargo de que no siga su curso"

"¿Ese es su trabajo Princesa Luna?" - preguntó tímidamente Twilight.

La princesa de la noche sonrió - "No temas Twilight Sparkle. Ningún daño puede venir hacia ti o a cualquiera de usted mientras yo esté a a cargo"

Sin embargo había otra duda entre la unicornio y sus amigas. Si había una puerta de ellas en esta cámara eso significaría una cosa, antes de que Twilight hiciera su pregunta Pinkie les llamó otra vez.

"¡Miren amigas, aquí está la puerta de Goku!" - ella exclamó con entusiasmo mientras saltaba. Al decir eso sus amigas fueron de inmediato con ella y se quedaron estupefactas. La puerta de su amigo Saiyajin era el doble de tamaño que todas las otras puertas, de hecho era la puerta que finalizaba la habitación y ocupaba todo el ancho de la pared y casi la altura. El diseño de la puerta era algo peculiar, al centro había un planeta con una bella atmósfera, (La Tierra), y en su alrededor había un múltiples estrellas y otros planetas a su alrededor, (Representando el universo desde su perspectiva) y por ultimo, alrededor del planeta central había un grabado de las Esferas del Dragón, (Solo estaban iluminadas tres de los siete espacios probablemente por que solo tenía tres esferas a su disposición). En la parte frontal estaba grabado el nombre "Son Goku".

"Esto es increíble, ¿De verdad esto le pertenece a Goku?" - inquirió Twilight.

"Efectivamente. Esta es mi creación más reciente, apenas terminé de crear este portal hace unos días. Desde que regresé de mi exilio, pasé cada noche dedicando a su creación, esta puerta me permite entrar a los sueños del subconsciente del Guardián de la Armonía. Me tomó demasiado tiempo terminarla incluso con toda mi magia por que Goku ha pasado por demasiados eventos que parecían imposibles de lograr; viajes en el espacio exterior, viajes en el tiempo y viajes entre dimensiones. Es la primera vez que hago esa clase de cosas. Pero el resto me fue algo sencillo por que pude recrear todos los recuerdos desde que nos contó acerca de su vida, incluso en la gran batalla en la Gala del Galope" - Luna les contaba acerca de su más grande obra maestra, hasta ahora. **(4)**

"¿Usted vio la pelea de Goku, Princesa?" - inquirió Rainbow sorprendida al igual que sus amigas.

"Acertase Rainbow Dash. Fui testigo cuando el Guardián de la Armonía peleó contra Lord Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción y déjenme confesarles que estoy tan estupefacta como mi hermana ya que yo también sentía miedo de Bills con tan solo presencia desde hace más de un milenio. Goku no solo es un guerrero formidable si no que es el más valiente que conozco por que hizo cara a cara contra el Dios de la Destrucción y esa es un verdadera gran hazaña" - la princesa de la noche sentía gran admiración al Saiyajin no solo por ese evento si no más bien cuando el se enfrentó a ella cuando era Nightmare Moon.

Las ponis se quedaron impresionadas por las palabras de la alicornio y tenía mucha razón acerca de Goku pero había algo que tal vez se les estaba pasando de los cascos.

"Disculpe su majestad, no es que quiera ser grosera o algo por estilo pero... ¿Donde está mi bebé?" - preguntó Applejack preocupada.

Celestia bajó la cabeza - "¿Es por eso que estamos aquí, Luna?" - ella inquirió a su hermana menor.

Luna asintió lentamente y se acercó a la puerta de Harry - "Normalmente, la puerta de Harry consistía solamente de este rayo verde pero hace solo unas momentos se ha convertido en una puerta oscura y al mismo tiempo se siente la ansiedad y el odio"

"De la misma manera, la puerta de Luna se puso así cuando se convirtió en Nightmare Moon" - comentó Celestia.

"¿Eso significa que...?" - Al decir eso Twilight se quedó perpleja y tenía una idea pero no sabía si era cierta o no - "¿Pero... como es que eso es... posible?" - preguntó mientras tartamudeaba.

"Ustedes pudieron derrotar a Nightmare Moon" - Celestia le habló a su estudiante mientras tocaba su hombro - "Sin embargo, la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de Luna está en todos aquellos que poseen sangre de alicornio. De esta manera nuestra raza puede ser tanto una bendición al igual que una maldición. Así como uno diría "estallar", como lo dicen los potrillos hoy en día, a un alicornio haría entrar en rabia destructiva catastrófica"

"Nightmare Moon..." - murmuró Twilight pensativo pero comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo su mentora - "Entonces... no, no... ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!"

"No es ningún error Twilight Sparkle. De hecho, cuando solía ser Nightmare Moon mi ira aumentó más cuando pelee contra Goku que contra mi hermana. Había usado todo mi poder en ese momento pero no fue lo suficiente para hacerle daño" - la princesa de la noche recordó que en esa lucha el Saiyajin la había humillado y solo hubo una técnica que pudo engañarlo pero había cometido un grave error y casi le costó la vida.

"Los último pensamientos de Harry pueden explicarlo todo" - comentó la princesa del sol mientras entraba en la puerta al igual que su hermana.

"Twi, de verdad esto me está dando mala espina" - la pony de tierra comentó a su amiga.

"Yo también Applejack pero hasta que Goku regrese de donde quiera que lo hayan mandado, no tenemos más opción que entrar allí" - después de decir eso, ella y sus amigas la siguieron, bueno casi todas. Fluttershy se quedó atrás del grupo y retrocedía lentamente.

"Umm... ustedes realmente pueden manejar esto, no se preocupen por mí. Además eahi dentro se ve... aterrador" - comentó algo asustada Fluttershy pero Rainbow se interpuso y comenzó a empujarla para hacerla entrar a la fuerza.

"Vamos Fluttershy, tenemos que ir todos. Además, ¿Que haría Goku en estas situaciones?" - le preguntó mientras seguía empujandola.

Al decir eso la pegaso amarillo abrió los ojos, sabía que tenía razón. El Saiyajin nunca sentiría miedo y mucho menos dejaría que su amigos estuvieran en peligro, tenía que ser valiente, por el y por sus amigas pero seguía preguntándose, ¿Donde estará?, esperaba que al menos regresara sano y salvo.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después  
**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=cN_0kdvjTOs)**

Una vez dentro, el grupo se encontraba en una dimensión oscura llena de espejos flotantes en el aire en su alrededor.

"Tengo que decir, el sub-consiente de nuestro amado sobrino es el más... interesantes que he visto. Pero no tanto como el de Goku claro" - comentó Luna mientras examinaba el lugar - "Normalmente no se veía así" - en realidad era más diferente de lo que recordaba.

"¿A no?" - Twilight levantó una ceja - "Entonces, ¿Normalmente, como luce su mente?" - inquirió con curiosidad.

"Normalmente sus sueños y su sub-consiente están llenos de vida, amor y felicidad, el había sido criado muy por parte Applejack y de su familia. Sin embargo no he estado aquí desde que la puerta cambió"

"Que interesante... si, seguro. Muy espeluznante en mi opinión, ¿A caso Discord le hizo esto?" - preguntó Rainbow.

Al preguntar eso, Celestia se quedó algo confundida - "Pero... es imposible, Discord solo puede corromper, no poseer. Aunque es posible que Discord trató de corromperlo con un chasquido. C_urioso..." _\- Celestia dijo esa ultima palabra en susurro.

"Debo decor que estos espejos se ven fabulosos" - comentó Rarity vanidosamente al ver su propio reflejo.

_**"¿No vas a venir con nosotras?. Creo que ya te ves mejor" **_\- se escuchó la voz infantil femenina bastante familiar.

"Esa voz es de... Sweetie Bell" - ella reconoció la voz y estaba en shock. El grupo se reunió a su alrededor para ver el espejo y vieron algún evento del pasado. Vieron a una pequeña Sweetie Bell, de la misma edad que Harry. En ese momento Harry tenía 6 años.

_**"No estoy bien. Voy a descansar, así tal vez pueda estar mejor" - **_comentó el joven alicornio semi-animado pero con las orejas bajas - _**"Oww" **_\- gimió mientras frotaba su cuerpo.

_**"Wow, si que tienes suerte. Solamente tienes unas costillas rotas, ¿Que acaso tu tío Macintosh es fuerte y toda la cosa?"**_

_**"Si. Tuve la buena suerte de que no haya salido peor por el dinero que tengo"**_ **\- **comentó con una leve sonrisa por que al menos valió la pena- _**"Oww"**_

"Recuerdo esto. Harry había sido accidentalmente lastimado por Big Macintosh. Quería ayudar en el huerto de manzanos" - dijo Rarity por que reconoció ese evento hace unos años.

"Si, yo también lo recuerdo. En ese momento sus alas apenas estaban creciendo" - comentó Applejack.

Al decir eso, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se estremecieron al igual que Celestia y Luna por que también pasaron por ese momento cuando eran potrancas.

"¿Por qué eso habría de doler?" - preguntó Pinkie algo confundida.

"Cuando las alas de un pegaso comienzan a crecer es muy doloroso por que crecen rápidamente en cuestión de días. A diferencia de la pobre Scootaloo, por que el desarrollo de sus alas está tardando más cualquier otro caso, claro hasta que Son Goku comenzó a entrenarla" - explicó Luna.

En ese momento vieron otro evento del pasado. Ahí se encontraba el joven alicornio practicando artes marciales con Goku y precisamente estaba tratando de hacer una de las técnica más poderosas del Saiyajin.

_**"Kame... hame..."**_ \- el ahuecó sus pesuñas a su pecho haciendo la pose que le había indicado su maestro - _**"¡HAA!" **_\- extendió sus pesuñas pero no pasó nada y eso cuadó que gimiera de decepción.

_**"No te pongas así Harry. Ya verás que dentro de poco el Kamehameha saldrá dentro de pronto" **_\- dijo Goku con esperanza.

_**"Es inútil Señor Goku, llevo intentándolo más de cinco veces y no me sale la técnica"**_

_**"Para serte sincero, no esperaba a que lo lograrás al primer intento. Aunque si hubiera sido así hubiera sido muy genial pero esa no es razón para que te rindas, ¿cierto?"**_

_**"Si, es verdad. Señor Goku, ¿podría explicarme otra vez los pasos para hacer ese Kamehameha, por favor?"  
**_

_**"Está bien, te lo diré. Para que puedas lograr hacer el Kamehameha necesitas concentrar una cantidad de Ki y después tienes que transmitirla a tus pesuñas, es más o menos los mismos pasos cuando te enseñé a como usar tu Ki. Ya que tu Ki esté reunida, expulsa esa energía de un solo golpe, ¿Lo entendiste?"**_

_**"Creo que sí, lo intentaré una vez más" **_\- comentó mientras hizo la misma pose.

**"Recuerda Harry, tienes que tener paciencia para lograr mejorar tus técnicas"**

Ahuecó sus pesuñas y trató de concentrar su Ki, tal como lo dijo.

"Yo recuerdo esto, esto pasó cuando Harry aprendió a usar la técnica que le enseño Goku" - comentó Applejack recordando los primeros días en que el Saiyajin lo entrenaba pero eso no era todo.

**"Kame... hame..." -** Una pequeña esfera de color azul apareció entre sus pesuñas** \- "¡HAAAA!" **\- en ese momento disparó un rayo de energía de color pero de menor densidad, se quedó casi agotado por que costó mucha de su energía.

**"¡Bien Harry, lo lograste. Pudiste dominar el Kamehameha!" **\- exclamó Goku con entusiasmo y luego le entregó una semilla del ermitaño para recuperar fuerzas.

**"Fiuu. Muchas gracias... Señor Goku" **\- dijo algo agotado el joven alicornio y después se comió la semilla. Pero luego sucedió algo en su pierna - **"¿Mmm?, ¿Que es esto?**

**"Harry, tu pierna se está iluminando"**

En ese instante una pequeña marca apareció en su otra pierna, la cual tenía el dibujo de una esfera color azul claro.

**"¿Una Cutie Mark?, ¡No puede ser!" **\- luego estuvo saltando de la emoción.

**"¿Otra Cutie Mark?" - **inquirió el Saiyajin algo confundido, sabía lo que era en realidad y que hace unos días atrás había recibido una cuando descubrieron los elementos.

"También fue el momento cuando Harry obtuvo otra Cutie Mark, eso de verdad me gustó" - dijo Applejack con algo de orgullo. Desde que había entrenado con el Saiyajin se había vuelto más fuerte y no solo físicamente.

"Debo confesar que no ha habido ponis con más de dos talentos desde hace siglos atrás. Mi nieto de verdad es especial" - dijo Celestia también orgullosa al igual que Luna. EL Guardián de la Armonía había hecho un gran esfuerzo en fortalecer y cuidar a su miembro familiar más pequeño.

Sin embargo, no todo era mil sobre hojuelas sobre todo en este momento por que ahora estaban viendo a alguien a través del oscuro vacío del portal.

"¡Hey, miren. Ahí esta Harry!" - señaló Pinkie y efectivamente el pequeño potro estaba en sus ojos pero estaba de espalda y cabizbaja.

"Discord me ha mostrado la verdad"_ \- _dijo muy triste. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y palpitando - "Ningún pony me ama. Mi _familia_ me ha mentido en toda mi vida" - dijo con mucha desesperación.

"Eso no es cierto, Terroncito. Nosotros siempre te hemos querido. ¡Discord es un gran mentiroso!" - exclamó Applejack desesperada.

"¡Si!, ¡No escuches a ese monstruo!" - protestó Rainbow Dash.

"Ahora que la desarmonía ha invadido a las amistades de los Elementos de la Armonía, estoy solo. Completamente solo"

"¡No, no pienses en eso. Tú nunca has estado solo!" - exclamó Twilight pero simplemente no les hizo caso.

"No solo ustedes ponis. Goku también es culpable, el siempre me ha considerado débil y que le he sido un estorbo todo este tiempo" - en esa frase lo dijo más con ira.

"No, no es verdad. Goku jamás ha pensado así de tí, a el le importas mucho tanto como a nosotras" - protestó Fluttershy.

El corazón de Applejack se partía por la conmoción por ver a su hijo así. Ella quería estrangular a Discord con sus propios cascos o que el Saiyajin le diera una buena paliza hasta quedar agonizando.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=L6JQ9LmqF7o)**

_**"Por supuesto que estoy solo. Solo, de todo el mundo" **_\- vino de una voz oscura similar al de Harry que hizo jadear a todos los ponis como una figura de un caballo oscuro del mal vestido de una armadura apareció entre todos los espejos - _**"¿Y que si tus amigos se han ido y si tu familia te han mentido?, No se puede cambiar el pasado. Solo puedo mirar el futuro, ¡Equestria puede ser tuya, pero solo si realmente lo deseas!. Y para cumplir esa meta necesitas poder. Acepta mi poder y conseguirás los que quieras, ¡Nada se interpondrá en tu camino!"**_

Las portadoras de los elementos y las princesas vieron con horror lo que estaban presenciando, Harry se elevaba en aire y estaba siendo envuelto con una capa de magia oscura y dando muchas vueltas en espiral. Celestia era la más sorprendida por que ya había pasado por eso antes en su vida.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**"¡Solo puede haber una princesa en Equestria, y esa princesa seré YO!" ** \- _Celestia vio con horror al ver a su hermana elevarse en el aire y ser rodeada por magia oscura de su interior y ahí convertirse en Nightmare Moon.

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

_"No... esto no puede ser... ¡No a mi nieto!" -_ pensó alterada la alicornio por que la historia volvi a repetirse.

**"Yo soy... ¡Nightmare Spectre!" **\- declaró en voz alta el nuevo individuo poderoso. En ese momento una especia de viento apareció y comenzó a extraer a todas las yeguas incluyendo a las princesas hasta salir del subconsciente de Harry.

_"¡MAMÁ!" - _Applejack pudo escuchar una voz llamándola antes de que la puerta se bloqueara por completo.

"Su magia se incrementó desmesuradamente. Ningún pony en la existencia ha sido capaz de bloquear una entrada del sueño en mi presencia" - exclamó Luna en shock.

"Mi hijo está ahi. Yo lo se, se que mi bebé todavía está ahí" - dijo Applejack con esperanza y sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

"Applejack, tu lo viste con tus propios ojos. Harry se convirtió en Nightmare Spectre" Rainbow le habló mientras le tocaba el hombre pero ella se negó.

"¡NO, se que está ahí!. ¡El me llamó, tiene miedo!" - exclamó en desesperación mientras golpeaba la puerta pero fue detenida por la barrera mágica que bloqueaba la entrada la electrocutó pero sus amigas la ayudaron. Ahora solo pensaba en una persona en particular, alguien que tal vez pudiera salvarlo - _"Goku"_

"Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto" - comentó la unicornio lila

"Tienes razón Twilight Sparkle. Sin embargo no hay posibilidad de que puedan vencerlo, no sin los elementos completos. No nos queda otra alternativa más que esperar a que el Guardián de la Armonía regrese, estoy casi segura de que el sabrá que hacer" - dijo casi segura Luna.

Las portadoras de los elementos no protestaron por que sabían que ella tenía razón. Su única esperanza se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido y seguían dudándose cuando regresará por que es ahora cuando más lo necesitan.

_"Por favor Goku, regresa por favor" - _pensaron desesperadas ambas princesas y Applejack. **(5)**

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

**(Reporducir esta canción: /watch?v=r6OgcrihDBU)**

Goku seguía enfrentándose a sus tres enemigos, que por cierto ya habían incrementado sus poderes al máximo (al menos ellos lo consideraron así pero el Saiyajin no vio gran cosa).

"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" - Freezer inició la segunda ronda con una serie de ráfagas de Ki de manera desesperada pero simplemente el los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

"¿Que sucede Freezer?, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, se supone que ibas a pelear en serio" - el Saiyajin se burló de el con su típica sonrisa pero eso provocó que el ex-emperador del universo se enfedara.

"¡Callate mono repugnante!" - exclamó y después emprendió vuelo tratando de atacarlo con sus golpes pero cada uno de ellos fueron detenidos por las manos hábiles de Goku.

"Te dije que pelearas con más seriedad" - comentó confiado mientras retenía su puño cerca de su rostro. Sin embargo, Freezer sonrió en ese momento lo cual dejó algo confundido a Goku. Antes de que dijera algo al respecto, el alienigena blanco soltó sus puños y se apartó dejando revelar a Cell que tenía puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza, los dedos de ambas manos estaban extendidas para hacer una técnica bastante familiar.

**"¡Taiyoken!" **\- en ese momento el bio-androide expulsó una luz blanca destellante que iluminó hasta el ultimo centímetro del lugar pero eso no era todo por que Goku se quedó temporalmente ciego por recibir esa técnica.

"¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver nada!" - exclamó el Saiyajin mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos.

Cell y Freezer rieron malignamente por que ese era su plan desde un principio pero todavía no acababa por que le tocaba la parte de Majin Buu. Apareció detrás de Goku y lo apuntó con su antena para después usar su famoso rayo.

"¡Conviertete en chocolate!" - disparó de su antena un rayo color rosa y el Saiyajin ahora si fue afectado por la técnica del demonio rosa. El cuerpo de Goku cambió de forma y en un *Poof!* se convirtió en una bola de chocolate con relleno sabor café. Majin Buu sostuvo la pequeña golosina, luego se lamió los labios y cerró sus puño. El junto con Cell y Freezer se rieron malignamente por que su plan había funcionado, Goku ya no podía defenderse pero solo faltaba un minúsculo detalle. **(6)**

"¿Que esperas?, cometelo de una vez" - comentó Cell con una sonrisa maligna, Freezer estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"Entrarás a mi boca" - Sin embargo antes de que Majin Buu se comiera el caramelo su brazo se inclinaba poco a poco y antes de que reaccionara, su propio brazo lo golpeó en su rostro dejándolo adolorido y confundido al igual que los otros dos. Ahora estaban presenciando algo increíble, la bolita de chocolate estaba flotando en el aire y estaba en frente de Majin Buu.

_"Disculpa las molestias pero creo que eso no se va a poder, Majin buu. Ya usaste esa técnica conmigo antes y todos los trucos repetidos en mi no vuelven a dar el mismo efecto" _\- se escuchó la voz de Goku a través de su forma dulce (como si tuviera mente propia). Dejó perplejos a sus tres oponentes y antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto pasó una cosa más.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=MW1exHdVfrM)**

Goku comenzó a volar y a darle múltiples golpes a Majin Buu, el intentó defenderse pero el pequeño Choco-Goku era demasiado veloz como para hacer atrapado hasta intentó comérselo solo usando su boca pero terminó dejandole una gran agujero en los dientes y lo atravesó en su boca. Pero el no era el único que iba recibir el trato, en seguida fue volando hasta llegar con Freezer y Cell por que también era culpables de ese plan. **(7)**

"¡Oh no!" - exclamaron los dos y antes de que huyeran, el Saiyajin los alcanzó y comenzó a darle a los dos una tremenda paliza. Goku incluso en esa forma podía vencerlos sin problemas por que era demasiado poderoso como para ser derrotado fácilmente, pero eso no duró por siempre.

"¡Vuelve a la normalidad!" - exclamó Majin Buu desesperado y disparó nuevamente su rayo de dulce, el rayo los alcanzó y en otro *Poof!* Goku volvió a la normalidad dejándolo satisfecho pero confuso.

"¿Que paso?, ¿A caso no fui lo suficientemente _"Dulce"_ para ustedes?. Ja ja ja" - preguntó el Saiyajin mientras reía por ese momento hilarante.

"Ese miserable... está jugando con nosotros" - exclamó Cell después de limpiarse la nariz por que le causó una leve hemorrajia nasal al igual que los otros dos.

"Esta ya no te lo perdonamos, maldito Goku" - gruñó Freezer después de quitarse la sangre.

"Vaya, si recibiera una moneda por cada vez que alguien me dijera algo así. Emm... creo que tendría suficiente para apenas comprar lo suficiente para comer algo" - comentó graciosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero luego su diversión fue interrumpida por que esquivó a ultimo segundo un rayo purpura y el responsable fue nada más y nada menos que el ex-emperador del universo.

"Oye, cálmate Freezer, no te precipites demasiado. Además, no es de educación atacar a traición a una persona" - Goku le reprochó pero en lugar de recibir su respuesta verbal, disparó otro rayo de su dedo pero Goku fácilmente lo repelió con su mano. Freezer se estremeció y comenzó a disparar una serie de rayos mortales de su dedo pero el Saiyajin reflejaba cada uno de los ataques con tan solo su mano. La rutino duró solamente unos segundos hasta que Freezer se cansó de disparar rayos pero eso no significaba que su ira se haya desvanecido.

"¿Que no pueden hacer técnicas más originales?. Sin ofender pero son algo aburridas" - Goku comentó mientras bostezaba.

"A ver que tan original te parece esto" - Cell puso dos de sus dedos en su frente para concentrar su Ki, un pequeño rayo se formaba en los dedos - **"¡Makankosappo!" **\- el bio-androide lanzó de sus dedos un poderoso rayo láser de color amarillo con espirales morados. Cuando la técnica estuvo a punto de atacarlo, el Saiyajin simplemente desapareció y apareció unos centímetros a lado de donde estaba.

"Sigues siendo igual de copión Cell. Esa es la técnica de mi amigo Piccoro" - protestó algo molesto por que imitó la técnica de su amigo Namekusei. (Aunque la verdad el también ya la ha estado practicando en estos días para homenajearlo) **(8)**

Y después fue el turno de Majin Buu, alzó su brazo derecho al aire y después creó una esfera color rosada y preparó su ataque. En ese momento comenzó a disparar múltiples ráfagas de Ki al aire y después estas iban a un mismo objetivo. Goku ahora estaba esquivando agilmente cada una de las esferas de energía.

"Si, que bien. A eso me refiero, al menos ustedes deberían aprender de Buu" - comentó mientras seguía esquivando los ataques pero luego se aburrió de moverse unos segundos después y decidió terminar con esto. Puso sus brazos en su pecho y luego expulsó una barrera de Ki que fue capas de quitarse encima todas las esferas de energía. Majin Buu gruñó por que su técnica falló y también por que volvió a burlarse de el.

"¿Así que con estas técnicas no basta, eh?. Entonces espero que estés preparado para esto" - en ese momento Freezer se elevó en el aire, alzó unos de sus dedos y de ahí se formó una esfera de color naranja rojizo, Esa misma esfera esfera comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta tener el tamaño de un planeta - "¡JA JA JA JA!. ¿Haber que te parece esto?, ¡Voy a explotar este planeta en mil pedazos, haré desaparecer a tí y a todos los habitantes que viven en este planeta!" - exclamó mientras reía como loco.

Goku se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada de nada por que permanecía tranquilo aun con esa técnica mortal.

"¡PREPÁRATE A MORIR!" - el extraterrestre de piel blanca inclinó su dedo y lanzó su Supernova.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=6xbbDeXoZSg)**

La gigantesca bola de energía maligna cubrió la atmósfera de todo el lugar, se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba el Saiyajin quien todavía permanecía justo donde estaba como si fuera una estatua. Unos momentos después el Supernova de Freezer comenzó a tocar el suelo y a tragarse la tierra, Goku al parecer estaba siendo consumido por el inmenso ataque pero aún en esa circunstancia no se atrevía a mover un solo dedo, en ese momento una explosión de gran escala se produjo en todo el lugar.

"¡JA JA JA JA. AL FIN LO LOGRÉ!, ¡PUDE DERROTAR A ESE ODIOSO SAIYAJIN!" - El ex-emperador del universo reía malignamente por que consiguió su venganza. Sin embargo su felicidad duró solo unos momentos por que entre todo el humo del crater se podía ver la silueta de alguien muy familiar. En ese momento tanto Freezer como Cell y Majin Buu se quedaron impactados por lo que veían - "N... No... ¡Esto es imposible!" - tartamudeó Freezer en shock.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=SWpGSIPG_jw)**

Goku estaba ileso, sano y salvo del colosal ataque que acabó de recibir estaba parado justamente en una pequeña porción de tierra en el que estaba parado.

"¿Como es posible esto?" - preguntó Cell también en shock, el ataque de hace unos momentos hubiera destruido hasta el planeta pero ni siquiera su enemigo fue destruido.

"¿Que acaso no es obvio?. Entiendan, ustedes jamás me podrán ganar aún si pelearan juntos" - comentó seriamente el Saiyajin mientras giraba su tronco para relajar sus músculos.

Al decir esas palabras, los tres se quedaron perplejos por que su espíritu casi se quebró como un vidrio roto. Ahora es cuando entraron en la desesperación en acabar al Saiyajin.

**(Parar Canción)**

"Eso no fue nada. Ahora si verás una verdadera técnica" - ahora Cell preparó su técnica poderosa. Ahuecó sus manos y las puso cerca de su pecho - **"Kaa... Mee..." **\- una esfera de energía de color azul se formó en las palmas de su manos - **"Haa... Meee" **\- la esfera creció de tamaño - **"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- El bio-androide disparó de sus manos un fuerte rayo de color azul y se dirigía hacia el Saiyajin pero antes de que lo recibiera, el lo reflejó con la palma de su mano y lo desvió hacia otra dirección. Cell se quedó pasmado por el impacto.

"¿Que acaso siguen son entender?. No hay forma de que puedan vencerme" - dijo el Saiyajin todavía serio pero recordó algo importantes - "Saben, recordé el propósito del por que estoy aquí y ya no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Es hora de que termine con esto"

"¿Que dices?" - preguntaron los tres confundidos y antes de que hicieran algo al respecto, Goku desapareció de las vista apareció justo atrás de los de que pudieran voltear, el Saiyajin les dio una patada en la espalda y provocó que salieran volando hasta chocar al suelo, los tres se levantaron con dificultad y después fueron a la carga otra vez.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=CIHDVyidHi8)**

Cell lanzó su puño y trató de golpearlo pero simplemente Goku evitó su puño, contraatacó con su puño y lo golpeó directamente en el estomago, el bio-androide escupió mucha saliva por el impacto, se agarró su estomago mientras gemía de dolor. Freezer trató de golpearlo con una patada pero el Saiyajin desapareció y le regresó el ataque golpeando su cabeza (en la parte morada) con su codo, el alienigena de piel blanca sufrió un gran dolor en su cabeza por que el golpe fue efectivo pero eso no era todo por que cuando alzó la vista, Goku le dio una patada y lo mandó a volar hacia donde estaba Cell, ambos terminaron chocándose entre sí y se estrellaron al suelo.

"¡Me las pagarás!" - Majin Buu estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda pero Goku dio un giro mientras se agachaba para después dar una patada haciendo perder el equilibrio y después le dio un golpe con su puño directamente en su rostro, al demonio rosa se le deformó un poco la cara pero después la arregló. Luego antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Goku le dio un rodillazo directo en la cara otra vez, después le dio un par de rodillazos más y para rematar, le dio una patada provocando que retrocediera adolorido. Ahora que los tres estaban juntos en un mismo lugar, el Saiyajin decidió hacer su técnica que terminará la pelea.

**"Kaa... Mee... Haa.. Mee... ¡HAAAAAAAAA!" **\- Goku disparó su técnica y fue en dirección hacia sus tres rivales. Los tres ya no tenían posibilidad de escapar por que sentían mucho dolor como para moverse, los cuerpos de los tres se estaban desintegrando por el Kamehameha.

**"¡Bastardo Saiyajin, nos vengaremos algún díaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** \- fue el ultimo aliento de Freezer antes de desaparecer al igual que Cell y Majin Buu.

Goku simplemente suspiró por que derrotó a sus tres grandes enemigos - "Fiuu. Al fín los vencí" - pero luego recordó lo más importante - "¡No puede ser, Harry!" - estaba mirando a su alrededor para buscar el reloj de arena donde estaba atrapado el joven alicornio, no tardó mucho antes de encontrar el reloj (que por cierto ya tenía más de la mitad llena). Voló inmediatamente hasta estar cerca del reloj - "¡Harry!" - usó su Ki para romper el vidrio. Estuvo buscando entre toda la arena pero lo más extraño del caso es que no pudo encontrar ni siquiera un cabello del pequeño potro - "No... no está aquí. ¿Pero... por que?" - se preguntó a sí mismo desconcertado. En realidad su Ki no estaba en este lugar, al parecer Discord hizo trampa mientras estaba ocupado y eso lo hizo enfadar mucho y no solo eso, al parecer la sensación que tuvo hace unos momentos eran ciertas, había una nueva presencia que parecía familiar pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Tenía la suposición de que esa presencia le pertenecía a Harry.

_"Eso canalla me las pagará, debo ir a rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero antes tengo que reunirme con Twilight, Celestia y con las demás para decirles acerca del asunto" _\- fue lo ultimo que pensó el Saiyajin antes de poner sus dedos en su frente. Buscó la presencia de sus amigas, usó su Teletransportación para regresar al castillo de Canterlot.

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo  
**

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**_*Insertar imágenes mentales de las escenas futuras creadas por ustedes mismos*_**

**_Voz de Goku: "Hola, Soy Goku; Amigas, descubrí que el nuevo poder que acabé de sentir viene de Harry. Su Ki aumentó considerablemente y se volvió oscuro. No se preocupen princesas, haré lo posible para regresarlo a la normalidad"  
_**

**_Voz de Nightmare Spectre: "Conquistaré Equestria por toda la eternidad pero antes de eso tengo que acabar con todo el que trate de impedir mi objetivo. Y mi primer objetivo es usted... Goku. ¡Ja ja ja ja!"_**

**_Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Goku en Equestria será: "Maestro vs. Alumno"_**

**_Voz de Harry: "Señor Goku, no quiero causar sufrimiento. De ser necesario... ¡Quiero desaparecer de este mundo!"_**

**_*Parar la Música unos tres segundos después de la ultima frase*_**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT: "Caprichosa eres tu" o el Ending de MLP)**

* * *

_***O.O* - ¿Es idea mía o este capitulo parece una perilla?, con puros giros y giros. Ahora que cosas nuevas pasarán en el nuevo capitulo, ay sí... yo soy el que tengo que escribirlo. XD  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi. Se que debí publicarlo la semana pasada pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes en casa y bueno... ya saben el resto, trataré de publicar el siguiente esta semana antes de que inicie Marzo, ¿Ok?.**_

_**Ya casi terminamos con este capitulo, tan solo faltan dos partes y espero que no se los pierdan amigos.**_

* * *

**(1).- _Eso habría tenido más sentido por que Goku si lo habría derrotado si se lo hubiera propuesto._  
**

**(2).- _En la versión original del capitulo, Luna no sale pero si se menciona. Eso se me hizo algo absurdo por que ella merecía hacer un Debut, además recuerden que en esta historia yo hago las reglas y no necesariamente tenía que seguir el orden original de la serie por que de los contrario no habría durado lo suficiente esta historia y/o capitulos. Y un detalle, Luna es de mis favoritas, no lo nieguen por que se que a ustedes también les encanta. X3_  
**

**(3).- _Lo mismo que el numero anterior, tenía que ser original de alguna forma._  
**

**(4).- _Luna fue testigo de la Batalla de los Dioses pero tampoco la mencioné en ese caso, digamos que estuvo viendo la pelea desde su alcoba. Si que tuvo una buena vista. XDDDD_  
**

**(5).- _El fragmento que vieron es otra parte de la historia original pero como saben tuve que hacer cambios menores para que concordara con la historia._  
**

**(6).- _¿Se les hizo familiar esa escena?. Si no lo saben entonces considérense irse al infierno por Enma-Sama por su ignorancia._  
**

**(7) (¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XDDDD).- _"Choco-Goku". Fue el nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle a esa versión por que me pareció gracioso, además en esa forma podría hasta vencer a la mayoría des los personajes de MLP. No lo niegen. Además "Choco-Goku" sería buen nombre para una publicidad de comida con dicho alimento (Helado, Galletas, Pasteles, Leche o lo que sea)_  
**

**(8).- _Es un detalle que agragaré a Goku. En esta historia, el Saiyajin aprenderá a usar las técnicas de sus antiguos amigos (ya la de sus familiares). Como fans de Dragon Ball, (Creo), ustedes sabrán a que técnicas me refiero. Les reto a que los escriban en los Reviews para saber si es cierto._**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku: 1,650,000,000,000**

**"Choco-Goku": 660,000,000,000**

**Princesa Luna: 99,000,000**

* * *

_**Bueno amigos, nos vemos en la proxima y cuidense. ¡CHAO! n_n  
**_


	4. Maestro vs Alumno

**_SPSX9000.- "Buenos días, tardes, noches o a la hora que esten viendo este video. Hoy les traigo la nueva parte de este capitulo, ya casi estamos cerca del final._**

**_Dejenme decirles que hasta ahora es el capitulo más largo de toda la historia que hecho hasta ahora; primero por que hasta ahora voy cuatro partes y no lo he dedicado muchas partes a los otros capitulos. Segundo, si lo piensan bien he hecho más partes originales de parte mía que cuando me guío del capitulo original, solamente he modificado lo que eran las primeras y ultimas partes del capitulo "El Regreso de la Armonía, Primera Parte", el resto ha sido de su servidor. Pero no importa mientras que..."_**

**_*En ese momento, mi cuarto de inspiración se convirtió en un caos*_**

***¿¡O_O!?*****_ \- "¡¿Pero que mier...?!, ¿Que está sucediendo ahora?"_**

**_*Una extraña pero familiar risa se escuchó en el aire e inmediatamente lo reconocí*_**

**_*-_-* - "No me digan que es..."_**

**_*Sip, en ese momento Discord apareció en la habitación riendo mientras unos rayos adornaban el cielo*_**

**_Discord.- "Debiste ver tu propio rostro. No tenía precio amiguito, Ja ja ja ja"_**

**_("Debí adivinarlo") - SPSX9000.- "¿Discord, por que entras a mi cuarto de inspiración y de repente lo conviertes a lo mismo que le hiciste a la casa de Fluttershy en el episodio "Paciencia y Amistad", eh?"_**

**_*Técnicamente estoy sentado en mi silla mientras que todo lo demás de mi cuarto está girando*_**

**_Discord.- "¿Así que viste ese episodio?. Vaya se nota que si eres un verdero seguidor del programa"_**

**_SPSX9000.- "Pues claro, ¿por que razón crees que tengo esta placa que lo indica?."_**

**_*Por casualidad agarro un marco entre todo el remolino enseñandole un cuadro con una placa de Platino con los grabados "Brony Veterano. Distinguido seguidor de la serie desde hace más de 4 años. Firmado por la misma Celestia, Luna y la creadora Lauren Faust con sus sellos de aprovación"*_**

**_Discord.- "No me había dado cuenta de eso. Se nota que Cely a estado ocupado contigo ultimanente, ¿eh?"_**

**_*Me sonrojo* - SPSX900.- "No cambies el tema. Responde a la primera pregunta que te hize"_**

**_Discord.- "Pues... tu deberías decirmelo. Al final de la segunda parte tu me obligaste a huir a otro lado después de que Nightmare Spectre sirgió. Y dejame decirte que me quedé indigno en esa parte por que me hiciste ver como un cobarde"_**

**_SPSX9000.- "Recuerdo eso y no me arrepiento de lo que escribí por que es verdad acerca de tí. Además, ¿Hubieras preferido huir o ser exterminado por Nightmare Spectre?, por que si lo hubiera hecho"_**

**_*Discord iba a protestar pero a la ultima frase se le desinfló el dedo literalmente mientras estaba boquiabierto*_**

**_Discord "Buen punto. Creo que por ahora usaré este lugar como guarida temporal hasta que Goku lo derrote o lo destruya o lo que suceda primero"_**

**_*Luego se sentó en una amaca que sacó de la nada y se recostó en el*_**

**_SPSX9000.- "No te sientas comodo Discord por dos sencillas razones; Uno por que Goku no creo que llegue hasta esos limites para resolver las cosas y dos por que dentro de poco el te dará una paliza"_**

**_Discord.- "Si, si lo que digas. Despiertamente cuando hayas terminado"_**

**_*¬_¬* *Mmm* (Insertar gruñido estilo Marge Simpson)_**

**_SPSX9000.- "En fín, como estaba diciendo. A sí... ¡CONTINUAMOS!"_**

**_*Me senté en la silla de mi ordenador que por cierto esta también estaba flotando en medio del vortice de mis cosas y comienzo a escribir*_**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 4 (30) "Maestro vs. Alumno"**

**(El Regreso de la Armonía, Cuarta Parte)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior)**_

_**Narrador: Por alguna extraña razón, el caos de toda Equestria se desvaneció en menos de un parpadeo. Nuestras amigas ponis se quedaron muy confundidas y se preguntaban que o quien causó este acotecimiento.  
**_

_"¿Creen que fue Goku?, ¿Ya habrá derrotado a Discord?. ¡Wow, si que es muy rápido cuando se lo propone!"_ \- preguntó Rainbow Dash y a la vez comentó impresionada.

_"No estoy muy segura, Rainbow Dash. Además no podemos confiarnos por ahora por que aunque tenemos el apoyo del Guardián de la Armonía, estamos lidiando con Discord y es bastante astuto" _\- Celestia dijo no con mucha seguridad.

_**En ese momento, los Elementos de la Armonía volvieron a aparecer justo en frente de ellas, sin embargo el septimo elemento resultó ser deteriorado.**_

_¡Oigan!, ¡¿Que le pasó al elemento de Harry?!"_ \- preguntó Rainbow sorprendida.

_**Muchas dudas surgían en sus cabezas, ¿Le habrá pasado algo terrible al portador orinigal del Elemento del Valor?. En ese instante, la hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia apareció en escena, la Princesa Luna.**_

_"Querida hermana, la situación ha empeorado más de lo que creí"_ \- habló la princesa de la noche.

_"Disculpen sus majestades, ¿pero nos podían explicar de que situación están hablando?. Por que no entendemos nada"_ \- preguntó cortesmente Twilight.

_"Siganme por aquí mis pequeñas ponis, por favor"_ \- Luna les ordenó y caminaba a través de los pasillos al igual que el resto del grupo.

_**Luna les mostró a todas una cámar especial en donde cada puerta estaban resguardados los sueños de cada pony, incluso había una puerta especial que tenía el subconsciente de Goku. Pero entonces buscaron la puerta en donde tenía el nombre de Harry y se podría decir que también estaba deteriorada.**_

_"Tengo que decir, el sub-consiente de nuestro amado sobrino es el más... interesantes que he visto. Pero no tanto como el de Goku claro. Normalmente no se veía así"_ \- comentó la princesa de la noche mientras examinaba el lugar.

_"¡Hey, miren. Ahí esta Harry!"_ \- señaló Pinkie y efectivamente el pequeño potro estaba en sus ojos pero estaba de espalda y cabizbaja.

"_Discord me ha mostrado la verdad... Ningún pony me ha amado. Mi familia me ha mentido en toda mi vida. No solo ustedes. Goku también ha tenido la culpa, el siempre me ha considerado débil y que le he sido un estorbo todo este tiempo" - _dijo esa ultima frase con mucha ira._  
_

_**Harry, tras caer en la desesperación se había convertido en un nuevo ser con energías malignas y eso dejó muy sorprendido a todas, incluso a las Princesas.**_

_**"Yo soy... ¡Nightmare Spectre!" **_\- declaró mientras se elevaba en el cielo y expulsaba su poder para sacar a todas las ponis del portal del subconsciente de Harry.

_"Se que _mi bebé está ahí, yo lo escuché!" - exclamó Applejack desesperada.

**_No tenían muchas soluciones para salvarlo, pero solo había una persona. Alguien con el suficiente poder y valentía para salvar a Harry de la maldad, el hombre más fuerte del universo _**

_"Por favor Goku, regresa por favor" - _pensaron ambas princesas y Applejack y rezaron de que el regresara.

_**"Kame... Hame... ¡HAAAAAAAAA!" **_\- el Saiyajin disparó su técnica mientras derrotaba a las copias de Freezer, a Cell y a Majin Buu.

**Mientras tanto, Goku seguía peleando contra sus enemigos pero después de un tiempo finalmente los derrotó. Sin embargo...**

_"No... no está aquí. ¿Pero... por que?"_ \- se preguntó a sí mismo desconcertado - _"Eso canalla me las pagará, debo ir a rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero antes tengo que reunirme con Twilight, Celestia y con las demás para decirles acerca del asunto" _\- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de usar su Teletransportación.

**_*Solo de Trompetas*_**

**_Hoy presentamos: "Maestro vs. Alumno"_**

* * *

**Ponyville**

Los ciuidadanos de Ponyville estaban haciendo su vida cotidiana aún después de la catastrofe que había pasado hace unas horas. Ponis atendiendo sus puestos de trabajo diario, las aves cantando, los potrillos jugando, etc. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del pueblo fue interrumpida por que una figura blindada estaba aterrizando en el centro de la ciudad.

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó un semental confundido. Varios de los ponis se susurraban entre sí preguntandose lo mismo.

"¿Alguien sabe quien es?" - preguntó una yegua pero algunos se encojieron de hombros por que no tenía idea.

"Mamá... me estoy asustando" - comentó una potranca mientras abrazaba a una yegua y esta la abrazaba también.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=L6JQ9LmqF7o)**

**"Este será el lugar perfecto para construir mi nuevo imperio" -** el pony blindado declaró en voz distorcionada con una sonrisa malevola. Su voz era algo familiar para los estudiantes de la escuela de Ponyville y en ese momento se quedaron sin aliento cuando la misteriosa figura se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¿Pero que heno?" - preguntó Applebloom en shock. En ese momento había reconocido que ese misterioso potro era su sobrinito, con su nueva habilidad pudo reconocer su Ki y no lo podía confundir. Pero había diferencias, era un poco más alto pero no tanto como un pony en edad adolecente, sus rasgos físicos no eran los mismos, más por el cabello y los ojos, y llevaba una armadura negra que cubría su cuerpo.

El pony blindado levantó una de sus pesuñas al aire, la cubrió con una aura de Ki color oscura carmesí y en seguida golpeó con fuerza la tierra y de ahí se formó una enorme grieta que siguió su camino hasta casi un kilometro de distancia. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, de la tierra se elevaba una estructura hecha de cristal. Los habitantes se quedaron en shock a lo que estaban presenciando, un gran castillo había aparecido en medio de la ciudad, no muy lejos de los terrenos de Sweet Apple Acress.

"¡Espera solo un segundo de tamaño pony!" - Nightmare Spectre se congeló cuando escuchó una voz anciana. Cuando volteó, miró a una enojada abuela Smith caminando lentamente por su edad pero su vez si que se podía escuchar bien - "¡No puedes andar ahí bailando al vals y diciendo que esto es tu reino!. Cuando la Princesa Celestia y Goku se enteren de... ¡Ahhhh!" - antes de que ella terminara su oración, la Abuela Smith estaba siendo levantada en el aire por que había sido cubierta con una barrera mágica oscura, ella gritaba de miedo y no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para mover un musculo por el impedimento de su edad.

"¡Abuela Smith!" - Big Mac exclamó de la preocupación y resopló de enojo, intentó hacer lo posible por salvarla pero su intento fue en vano cuando Nightmare Spectre evadió su embestida y luego le dio un golpe en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente, (era un truco que aprendió por cierta persona en el combate). Y luego usó su magia para levitarlo en aire con su magia.

**"Y solo por si acaso"**_ -_ el potro oscuro fijó su mirada hacia una de las Cutie Mark Crussaders.

"¡Hermano!" - exclamó Applebloom e intentó huir pero simplemente había sido atrapada con la misma barrera y los juntó con los otros dos. Ella hacía lo posible por zafarse pero la barrera era demasiado fuerta para ella a pesar de haber practicado.

"¡No!" - Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo gritaron preocupadas al ver a su amiga atrapada. En ese momento pensaron unirse para pelear pero se dieron cuenta de que el poder de su enemigo era más de lo que esperaban y en eso recordaron una lección de su maestro acerca de las diferencias de poderes.

Nightmare Spectre simplemente rió mientras tenía a los rehenes a su merced - **"La Familia Apple se ha atrevido a cuestionar el poder del emperador"** \- dijo mientras volaba (sin usar las alas) hacia la cima del castillo y se sentaba en su nuevo trono real - **"A partir de ahora, todos ustedes serán mis subditos. postrense ante mi o si no tendrán las mismas consecuencias que ellos"** \- les ordenó a todos mientras le señalaba a la Familia Apple. Applebloom y la Abuela Smith lo miraban con odio mientras estaban cerca de Big Macintosh que seguía inconsiente.  
_  
_Uno por uno, los habitantes de Ponyville comenzaron a arrodillarse ante el mismo titulado "Emperador". No tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer ya que nadie era tanto lo suficientemente fuerte, poderoso o valiente para enfrentarle pero había alguien que tal vez sí tenía esa capacidad.

El alicornio oscuro sonrió - **"¡Yo soy su nuevo emperador. Nightmare Spectre!"** \- declaró mientras se elevaba en el aire para después desplegar sus alas en señal de gloria. Los habitantes se quedaron en shock por solo había un alicornio de genero macho que conocían y no lo podían creer. ¿Que le habrá pasado?.

_"Ojala nuestro maestro estuviera aquí" - _eso fue lo que pensaron Applebloom y Sweetie Bell.

_"Ojalá mi papá estuviera aquí" _\- eso fue lo que pensó Scootaloo. Si alguien sabía que hacer era el.

Sin embargo, Nightmare Spectre sabía que le faltaba una o dos cosas para comenzar su reinado. El Primero era el miembro faltante de la familia Apple y el más importante de todo, su venganza contra cierto ser y no era un pony. Alguien a quien le descargaría todo su rencor en una batalla.

**"Goku"**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/En el Castillo de Canterlot**

Las portadoras de los elementos incluyendo a las princesas vieron en shock por lo que estaban presenciando, desde el balcón real pudieron ver a distancia que en Ponyville había aparecido un nuevo palacio hecho de cristal de color negra de gran altura.

"¿Que es eso?" - preguntó Twilight señalando hacia la nueva arquitectura en el hogar de ella y sus amigas.

"Mis pequeñas ponis, tenemos un grave problema" - comentó Celestia, los problemas aumentaron aún más.

"¿Como qué clase de problemas, princesa?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Muchos. De alguna manera tenemos que salvar a mi nieto de la oscuridad con los Elementos de la Armonía o si no..."

"¿O si no que?" - inquirió Rarity.

Ella bajó la cabeza por que no podía soportar a esa idea Hasta su hermana menor sabía a lo que se refería - "Sin la presencia del Guardián de la Armonía no nos quedará más opción que mandarlo a la luna durante los próximos 1000 años"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo en shock por lo que acabó de decir.

"Si, se que suena demasiado duro para el pero esa sería nuestra ultima alternativa. Creanme, no me gusta la idea tanto como ustedes pero no nos quedará otra opción. Fue lo mismo que hize con mi hermana el milenio pasado" - la alicornio dijo algo triste por que recordó ese momento tragico y odiaría que eso volvería a pasar.

Entre las portadoras la más afectada era el elemento de la Honestidad - "No, esto debe estar pasando. Mi pequeño, no quiero que pase el siguiente milenio en la oscura y fría luna. No lo soportará" - Applejack comentó mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Si llegara a pasar eso, nunca lo volverá a ver jamás, más bien no viviría para cuando pasara a ese tiempo.

Pinkie trataba de animar la situación lo mayor posible, ya que era el Elemento de las Risa y era su deber como amigas alegrar a sus amigas.

"Ojalá Goku estuviera aquí. De hecho el siempre sabe que hacer en momentos como estos, el es muy fuerte, poderosos y sobre todo muy gentil. Apuesto que en estos momentos ya hubiera llegado en estos momentos con su Teletransportación y nos diría..." - Sin embargo cuando Pinkie terminó de decir la ultima palabra Goku apareció justo atrás de ella, el resto de las ponis incluyendo a las princesas se quedaron sorprendidas y a la vez aliviadas.

"Hola a todos" - el los saludó con su típica sonrisa.

Pinkie se volteó - "Oh, hola Goku. Estamos esperando a Goku ya que lo esperamos para salvar a..." - y cuando ella se dio cuenta con quién estaba hablando se sorprendió y jadeó fuerte por la emoción y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza - "¡Ohpordios, ohpordios, ohpordios. Goku que bueno que regresaste!" - comentó euforicamente alegre.

"Pinkie... me estás... asfixiando" - El rostro del Saiyajin se ponía poco a poco azul por la falta de aire.

Se dio cuentas de lo que le dijo y terminó el abrazo con una disculpa - "Oh, lo siento Goku. No pude evitarlo" - Al parecer la pony de tierra puede alcanzar una increible fuerza cuando se lo propone, (Punto de vista de Goku).

Mientras que Goku recuperaba aire, las demás se acercaron y la primera en hacer algo fue Fluttershy quien hizo lo mismo que Pinkie.

"¡Goku, que bueno que estás aquí!" - dijo muy aliviada y feliz de ver a su amigo mientras lo abrzaba con extrema fuerza.

"Emm... Fluttershy, lo estás apretando demasiado. Le estás sacando el aire" - Twilight le reprochó por su acción.

La tímida pegaso se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y vio que precisamente el rostro del Saiyajin estaba nuevamente azul y suplicaba clemencia, lo soltó en ese instante.

"Oh, de verdad lo siento mucho Goku. Es que estaba preocupada" - se disculpó muy apenada de lo que le hizo.

_"Si no me mataron los clones que hizo Discord. Pinkie y Fluttershy lo iban a hacer" - _eso fue lo que pensó Goku mientras se agarraba de las garganta mientras recuperaba el aire.

"No importa Fluttershy. Siento mucho hacerlas esperar atodas pero estuve ocupado con un asunto. Je je" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pero luego la pegaso amarilla se acercó a el otra vez mientras tocaba su mano - "¿Goku, estás bien?. ¿Estás herido, lastimado, asustado?, ¿Necesitas que te cure?" - preguntó consecutivamente mirandolo a los ojos.

Goku se puso algo nervioso por su serie de cuestionamientos - "Estoy bien Fluttershy. Tuve una pelea pero no me pasó nada, en serio" - comentó despreocupado al ver su alteración pero era comprensible.

Luego las Princesas Celestia y Luna se acercaron al Saiyajin y se podía decir que ahora ya no se encontraban tan angustiadas como hace unos momentos.

"Goku, me alegra de que hayas regresado. De verdad necesitamos tu ayuda en estos momentos" - comentó la princesa del sol.

"Si eso lo sé. Creo que se trata de Harry, ¿verdad?" - preguntó seriamente.

"Espera... ¿Ya lo sabes?" - preguntó incredula Celestia. Al parecer la intuición del Saiyajin era más grande de lo que ella creía - "Eso significa que ya sabes que el Elemento del Valor se encuentras en peligro. Y como Guardián de la Armonía es tu deber asegurarte que los portadores de los elementos permanescan seguros"

El Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza - "Entiendo. Desde hace un tiempo había sentido una nueva presencia y se me hacía muy conocido pero diferente. Además, estoy notando que ese poder está incrementandose poco a poco" - dijo algo serio.

Luna se dirigió a el - "Son Goku, sentimos curiosidad de una cosa. ¿Nos podrías decir donde hasa estado este tiempo?" - ella inquirió pero cuando Goku vio a la nueva yegua se quedó algo confundido y más por que sabía su nombre.

"Disculpe... ¿Pero quién es usted?" - preguntó mientras la señalaba con el dedo. Al preguntar eso, sus amigas cayeron al suelo al estilo anime por su pregunta tonta.

Luna también se quedó perpleja pero no podía culparlo, ya tenía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía desde que regresó de su exilio. Solamente se limito a reir un poco.

"Es natural que no me reconoscas después de tanto tiempo, Guardián de la Armonía. **¡YO SOY LA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE, LA PRINCESA LUNA!" **\- dijo esas dos ultimas frases con la voz real de canterlot porduciendo una poderosa ráfaga de viento que incluso dejó sorprendido a Goku.

"Luna... Luna..." - El Saiyajin murmuraba se rascaba la cabeza para acordarse de ese nombre y en ese momento se le refrescó la memoria - "Ah si, ya me acordé. Usted es la hermana menor de Celestia y uno de los familiares de la familia real de Harry. Ested apareció después de que vencimos a su forma maligna, ¿verdad?" - pregunto con su típica sonrisa de la familia son.

La alicornio azul sonrió y asintió por que si sabía quien era después de todo - "Acertaste Guardián de la Armonía, esa misma soy yo. Y mi querido Harry es mi Nieto-Sobrino"

Goku estaba riendo pero luego notó muchas diferencias en ella - "Pero, se ve algo diferente, Luna. Si no mal recuerdo, cuando te conocimos te veías muy distinta. Por ejemplo, solías un poco más pequeña, el color de su pelaje era más claro, su melena y cola eran normales y no flotantes como el de Celestia, y tampoco eran de color azul oscuro. Que raro" - la describió las caracteristicas que solía tener en aquella ocasión. **(1)**

"Lo que sucedió es que cuando usaron los Elementos de la Armonía en mi, hizo que regresara a una edad más joven. Pero con el paso del tiempo recuperé los rasgos que solía tener antes de mi exilio. Justo como me ves ahora" - Luna le explicó acerca de sus cambio y el pudo entenderlo.

"Ahhh, eso lo explica todo" - el Saiyajin pudo entender eso claramente.

"Pero regresando a mi pregunta, ¿Nos podrías decir donde habías estado?" - No solo ella, su hermana y las portadoras sentían esa misma curiosidad.

"Está bien, se los diré. Después de que entré en las arenas movedizas, Discord nos llevó a mí y Harry a otra lugar, no sabíamos donde estabamos pero eso no me importó por que pude encontrar a Harry en ese mismo lugar. Luego Discord apareció en frente de nosotros y dijo que me iba a ser un prueba"

"¿Una prueba?" - preguntó Celestia interrrumpiendo su relato.

El asintió y siguió hablando - "Así es. De alguna u otra forma, Discord creó tres copias de los tres enemigos más poderosos que he enfrentado, Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu..."

Al decir esos nombres, Luna sabía de quienes estaba hablando por que ella recordó haber visto a ciertos individios que correspondían a cada nombre desde su puerta de su subconsciente.

"El puso a Harry en un reloj de arena y me dijo que podría salvarlo si derrotaba a mis oponentes antes de que acabara el tiempo. Por fortuna pude vencerlos sin muchos problemas y a tiempo, sin embargo cuando revisé el reloj de arena me dí cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba. Me imagino que Discord se lo llevó mientras estaba peleando. Y eso fue lo que pasó antes de que regresara aquí" - terminó de explicarles su historia. Todas las yeguas se quedaron en blanco por lo que les acaba de decir su amigo y no lo podían creer.

La primera en decir algo fue Applejack - "Ese... maldito... Hizo trampa y se llevó.. a Harry. ¡Eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar!" - lo dijo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus amigas podían comprenderlo, más la comprendían las dos princeas y el Saiyajin.

"Opino lo mismo que tu Applejack, después me encargaré de buscar a Discord y darle su merecido. Pero antes debemos ir a salvar a Harry y se exactamente donde se encuentra" - sugirió el Saiyajin y después fue al balcón del palacio. Fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba Ponyville, exactamente hacia el gran palacio.

Celestia tocó el hombro de Goku y este volteó a mirarala - "Goku, te suplico con toda mi alma que salves a mi nieto por lo que más quieras. No quiero mandarlo a la luna como lo hize con mi hermana durante 1000 años. Te pido ese gran favor no solo como una princesa, te lo pido como tu amiga" - la alicornio blanca le pidió ese enorme favor con una sonrisa triste.

Su hermana hizo el mismo ejemplo y tocó su otro hombro - "También te lo suplico Goku. Salva a nuestro querido principe" - también lo pidió ese favor.

El Saiyajin les sonrió y les dio un pulgar arriba - "Princesas, ustedes confíen mí. Les aseguro que pronto Harry estará bién"

Pero luego Applejack se acercó a el y también lo miró directamente a los ojos - "Goku... yo también pido lo mismo. Mi bebé necesita de tu ayuda, no solo hazlo por mi, hazlo por el y por la familia Apple"

"Applejack, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien" - El Saiyajin le dijo con toda seguridad.

En ese momento, la Princesa Celestia iluminó su cuerno y usó su magia para atraer Elementos de la Armonía y darselos a sus respectivas portadoras; Applejack, Rianbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se pusieron sus elementos en forma de collares mientras que Twilight se puso una tiara sobre su cabeza con su respectivo elemento. Goku vio el lazo que representaba el septimo elemento y quedó perplejo al ver su estado, estaba en pedazos mientras que una magia oscura lo rodeaba. Al Saiyajin también le importaba mucho al joven alicornio tanto como sus dos familias, de hecho casi lo estaba tratando como otro hijo después de sus anteriores hijos Gohan, Goten y su nueva hija Scootaloo. Se hizo cargo del elemento y lo llevó consigo por que sabía que lo necesitaría purificar al igual que su portador.

"Bien, ya estamos listas. ¿Goku, nos harías los honores?" - Twilight le pidió que hiciera ya sabe que.

"Como digas Twilight. Sujentese de mi" - Sus amigas asintieron y se sostuvieron detrás de el para después poner sus dedos en su frente.

"Goku..." - Sin embargo antes de que se fueran, Celestia lo detuvo por que tenía que decirle - "Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que Harry llegue a morir" - le advirtió eso por que el Saiyajin era demasiado poderoso y si algo salía mal... no podría soportarlo el resto de sus días.

Sin embargo, el Saiyajin solamente le sonrió despreocupado - "Celestia... En esto mundo ahora existen las Esferas del Dragón y si algo llega a salir mal, llamaremos a Sheng-Long para que traiga de vuelta a Harry a la normalidad"

Ella sabía que el tenía razón pero al ver su rostro no estaba muy segura de como iba a terminar eso - "Lo sé Goku, pero no permitas que para esa solución, Harry termine así"

Goku simplemente les dio otro pulgar arriba en señal de confianza y después puso sus dedos en su frente para después usar su Teletransportación.

"Buena suerte, Goku" - comentó Luna con mucha esperanza al igual que su hermana mayor.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

**_Discord.- "Vaya ahora ya llegaste a medio camino, eso deberìa ser bueno"_**

**_SPSX9000.- "Si pero no es fácil llegar hasta ese punto, en especial cuando tengo que hacerlo yo mismo"_**

**_Discord.- "Oh vamos, ¿Que tanto trabajo puede costar hacer un simple capitulo?"_**

**_SPSX9000.- ¿Un simple capitulo?. Hasta el día de hoy llevo hecho 99 capitulos contando todos los capitulos entre todas las historias juntas._**

**_Discord.- *O.O* - "¡Wow!, ¿99 capitulos?. Esa si es cantidad, ya casi llegas a los 100, ¿verdad?"_**

**_SPSX9000.- "Pues si, es un exito llegar a esa cantidad y que suerte la que vas a tener por que en el siguiente capitulo tratará más sobre ti"_**

**_Discord.- "Awww, muchas gracias hermanito y te prometo que no te decepcionaré cuando salga en escena"_**

**_SPSX9000.- "Eso yo lo jusgaré"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/Ponyville  
**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aj6N9mnVi68)**

**"¡¿Como que no sabes donde está Goku?!"** \- preguntó severamente Nightmare Spectre a un semental que trajo enfrente de el con su magia. Este era el ciudadano numero 25 de Ponyville que había interrogado y todas las preguntas anteriores se trataban de lo mismo.

"Te juro que no sé donde está. No lo he visto desde ayer" - contestó desesperadamente el semental que tenía el pelaje y la melena de color marrón con una cutie mark de un reloj de arena.

**"A otro perro con ese hueso" **\- El alicornio oscuro gruñó por su obstinación, todos han dicho lo mismo - **"Vete basura. No me sirves" **\- simplemente dejó su hechizo y dejó caer a ese pony pero fue capturado por un pegaso quien le salvó la vida.

_**"Estos ponis no me sirven de nada. En fín, si algo quieres que salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo" **_\- eso fue lo que pensó Nightmare Spectre mientras se tocaba la frente en señal de frustración, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una infantil voz.

"¡Oye tu!" - Applebloom le llamó y este volteó a mirarla - "¿Por qué no dejas de molestar a los habitantes de Ponyville y te metes com alguien de tu tamaño?" - preguntó algo molesta por su actitud abusiva.

**"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer la bebita ha dejado el biberón" **\- al decir eso hace aparecer una mamila y se lo mete en la boca de la potranca y como complemente añadió un gorrito de bebé - **"Listo, ya estás. Ja ja ja" **\- se estaba riendo por ese momento hilarante pero no lo era para Applebloom - **"Aún sigo pensando que primer orden les daréa ustedes las familia Apple" **\- seguía preguntandose que hacer con ellos - **"A sí, ya que hacer. Mandaré a la Familia Apple a los calabozos durante los próximos 100 años" **\- los ponis en la burbuja mágica se asustaron por que al parecer ya elegió su primer decreto como emperador.

"¡Nightmare Spectre" - Sin embargo su castigo fue interrumpido por que se escuchó una voz desafiante. Spectre miró hacia la multitud a sus "amigos" y entre comillas y entre comillas a su "madre". Ni siquiera se inmutó a su presencia.

**"Miren todos los ponis; Aquí tenemos a la Mentirosa, la Gruñona, la Envidiosa, la Traidora, la Bravucona y la Cobarde" - **decía con mucho sarcasmo mientras veía a las ponis que más odiaba. En realidad ellas eran la siguientes en su lista negra y planeaba usarlas para sus propositos.

"Estamos aquí para luchar por Harry" - declaró Twilight mientras preparaba su elemento que tenía en la cabeza y las demás con sus collares.

Aún cuando dijo esas palabras, Nightmare Spectre simplemente se rió -** "Ja ja ja. ¿No me digan que seis debiles hormigas planean vencer a un dinosaurio como yo?. ¡No me hagan reir!"**

"Tal vez ellas no..." - se escuchó otra voz entre toda la multitud, se preguntaban quien era esa persona.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=SWpGSIPG_jw)**

Las portadoras de los elementos dejaron un espacio entre ellas para revelar a cierta persona con cabello negro puntiagudo - "Pero yo si" - Goku declaró con firmeza. Los habitantes de Ponyville aclamaban de alivio por que sus heroes habían llegado para salvarlos de la tiranía del alicornio.

"¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!" - Scootaloo exclamó de la felicidad al ver a su figuras paternas y luego fue abrazar al Saiyajin.

El Saiyajin "Siento mucho hacerte esperar Scooty. Ahora apartate de este lugar, yo me encargaré de este sujeto" - le ordenó y la pegaso anaranjada asintió y regresó entre la multitud para cubrirse.

Nightmare Spectre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero sobre todo por enojo por que ahora tenía en frente a la persona que planeaba cumplir su venganza. La presa Familia Apple pudieron ver hasta al fondo al Saiyajin que de seguro los salvará de su prisión. Estaban aliviados, en especial Applebloom.

**"Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aqui: Damas y Caballos les presento al estupido simio extraterreste de otra dimensión, el Guerrero Son Goku. Justo la personita que quería ver. ¿No me digas que viniste aquí a intentar derrotarme?" **\- Spectre le preguntó confiado mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

"No vine para intentarlo. Voy a vencerte para recuperar a Harry y devolverlo a su estado original" - comentó seriamente mientras flotaba en el aire.

**(Parar Canción)**

Nightmare Spectre sonrió en ese momento. También comenzó a flotar en el aire hasta que ambos llegaran a la misma altura.

**"¿Volver a la normalidad?, ¿Por que debería dejar este maginifico poder?. Estoy perfectamente bien tal como estoy. Gracias a esto mis poderes aumentaron como nunca imaginé y me hace sentir... Feliz" **\- comentó malignamente mientras creaba un par de esferas de energía con sus cascos y luego las hizo girar alrededor de el pero luego paró su risa hasta ponerse serio - **"Discord me has mostrado la verdad. Y la verdad es que usted simplemente me odia al igal que todos los ponis. Todos me han mentido y tratado como basura y ahora pienso que todos me paguen por ello"**

Goku se quedó mirando seriamente - "No se que te haya metido a la cabeza ese desgraciado pero te aseguro que sea lo que sea es completamente incierto. Harry comprende que ni yo, ni tu familia y ni siquiera tus amigos te hemos tratado como tu piensas. Todos te queremos por que nos importas, entiendelo de una vez"

El alicornio oscuro no creyó en sus palabras -** "¡Patrañas!. Ya me cansé de sus excusas, pienso hacer sufrir a todos los ponis por haberme tratado tan mal. Y para empezar con esa tarea, comenzaré con usted... Saiyajin" **\- después de decir esas palabras, Nightmare Spectre lanzó las dos esferas que tenía hacia Goku pero el simplemente usó su mano para desparecer ambos ataques.

"Harry, por favor no quiero hacerte ningún daño. Le hice una promesa a tu abuela, a la Princesa Luna y a tu madre de que te traería de vuelta a la normalidad" - dijo algo preocupado Goku a su "ex-discipulo". La única vez que había enfrentado a Harry fue cuando fue le conflicto de los bufalos y los Appleloosianos hace algunas semanas pero en esa pelea ninguno de los dos habían mostrado sus verdaderos poderes y además les daban tiempo. **(2)**

**"No me llames con ese obsoleto nombre, Harry ya fue historia. Ahora dirijete a mí como el emperador Nightmare Spectre. Lucha contra mi, ¿o caso no te haces llamar guerrero?" **\- el protestó y lo desafió de manera firme.

El Saiyajin se quedó en blanco por su pregunta - "Si esa es la manera en la que entres en razón, aceptaré tu reto" - declaró el Saiyajin cabizbaja mientras veía el elemento del valor entre sus manos - "Aún si para eso... tenga que matarte" - apretó sus puños y lo miró nuevamente cara a cara.

Nightmare Spectre sonrió malignamente** "Así es como se habla. Sabía que no te quedarías callado con eso" **\- en ese momento preparó una pose pelea algo diferente al que acostumabraba hacer - **"Preparate para perder, Goku"**

"No te puedo asegurar muchas cosas 'Nightmare Spectre', pero lo que si puedo asegurate es que no perderé esta batalla. Y te advierto... que tu tampoco lo haràs" - Sin embargo, antes de que se pusiera en guardia, fijó su mirada a la familia Apple que todavía seguía presa - "Pero antes de comenzar nuestra pelea, quiero que liberes a Applebloom, a la Abuela Smith y a Big Macintosh de esa burbuja en este momento" - le ordenó seriamente.

**"Hmm. Como gustes pero antes de eso..." **\- el alicornio oscuro desapareció su burbija mágica y dejó caer a los tres ponis - **"Atrapalos" **\- comentó con una risa maligna.

Goku se quedó perplejo e inmediatamente fue a rescatarlos, se teletransportó cerca de ellos y los salvó a todos antes de que cayeran al suelo. Applejack se alegró de que su familia estuviera a salvo.

"¡Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Abuela Smith!" - dijo alegra la pony de tierra anaranjada y se juntaron en un abrazo.

"¡Hermana!" - dijo la pequeña potranca con moño pero luego fue con el Saiyajin - "Muchas gracias Goku"

"Soy muy vieja para estas cosas. Necesito mi siesta" - gimió la yegua de edad avanzada para después dormirse.

"¿Por qué Big Mac está inconsciente?" - preguntó Applejack al ver a su hermano desmayado, Goku se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Por que Nightmare Spectre lo noqueó, vi como lo golpeó en el cuello" - respondió Applebloom señalandolo.

"No se preocupen por el. Solo perdió el conocimiento, no tiene muchos daños" - comentó el Saiyajin despreocupado tocando el cuello del semental con sus dedos. Pero luego se levantó y fijó nuevamente a la cima del castillo para ver a Spectre quien seguía esperandolo, el desapareció de la tierra y en un segundo volvió en el aire en frente de su nuevo enemigo.

**"Ahora que ya nos deshicimos de los estorbos, podemos comenzar a pelear" **\- declaró Nightmare Spectre mientras se ponía en guardía.

Goku sonrió de manera desafiante - "Eso parece pero lo que si estoy de acuerdo es que el combate ya va a comenzar" - luego se puso en posición de combate.

Ahora los dos se quedaron flotando en el aire, esperando a que uno de los dos iniciara el primer movimiento. Como ambos eran astutos, era obvio que no iban un movimiento tonto por que sería tal vez una ventaja para uno contra el otro y viceversa. Sin embargo uno de los dos peleadores cometió ese primer error a pesar de que ya lo había tenido en cuenta.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aiiIrhu-JKQ)**

**"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **\- Nightmare Spectre fue el primero en hacer en iniciar la ofensiva, voló con algo de velocidad para después usar uno de sus cascos y tratar de darle un golpe pero Goku simplemene se movió al otro lado sin siquiera rosarlo, luego usó la otra pesuña para dar otro golpe directo pero el Saiyajin hizo el mismo movimiento anterior, Nightmare Spectre repitió ese miemo ataque muchas veces pero su rival facilmente los esquivaba y comenzaba a desesperarse por que no se está tomando la molestia de pelear en serio. Diò el ultimo golpe pero también fué fallido y eso permitió que Goku se apartara para tomer cierta distancia, Spectre usó la magia de su cuerno para crear una rafaga de rayos de color negro, el Saiyajin esquivó cada uno de ellos y claramente ninguno hizo contacto con el.

"Vamos, ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" - preguntó algo molesto por hacer movimientos tan simples.

Nightmare Spectre sonrió malignamente - **"¿Por que no mejor miras hacias atrás?" **\- En ese momento los rayos que había creado se estaban regresando justo hacia donde estaban.

"¿Eh?" - Goku volteó y se dio cuenta de que los rayos oscuros venía de regreso pero esta vez no pudo esquivar a tiempo, recibió el ataque directo y eso lo afecto. Nightmare Spectre Spectre aprovechó la confusión para dar un rodillazo en el abdomen del Saiyajin, el alicornio oscuro rió de forma maligna por que su estrategia funcionó. Goku gimió de dolor por que ese ataque fue efectivo pero reaccionó rapidamente y contraatacó con un puñetazo directo en la mejilla de Spectre que lo hizo mandar lejos. Tanto Applejack como las demàs se quedaron impactadas por lo que acababan de ver.

"Oh no" - Goku mumurò por que se quedó en shock cuando lo golpeó, había usado algo de fuerza en ese puñetazo (no era mucho a su nivel pero si para el). Por fortuna gracias a sus entrenamientos de resistencias podría aguantar aunque séa unos cuantos sus ataques, al menos eso esperaba. Cuando se acercó para comprobar como estaba Harry solamente recibió como respuesta alguien que lo atacó con un viento producido por el Ki. El Saiyajin se reincorporó en el aire después de recibir ese ataque y después fue volando contra el para seguir peleando.

Mientras tanto las portadoras de los elementos veían con asombro la pelea que estaban presenciando de ambos varones.

"¡Muy bien Goku, sigue así!" - Pinkie estaba dando porras desde su posición para animarlo - "Pegale, pegale. ¡Oh, detrás de ti, cuidado!" - decía mientras se cubría uno de sus ojos con su pesuña.

"Este es increible, Nightmare Spectre no se queda atrás. Incluso está pelenado al mismo nivel que Goku" - comentó Rainbow Dash estupefacta.

Sin embargo la unicornio lila estaba confundida por algo - "Hay algo que no encaja aquí" - todas voltearon a verla.

"¿Y que es cariño?" - preguntó Rarity curiosa.

"Al parecer Goku no está peleando con todas fuerzas, yo creo que lo está... probando" - respondió mientras analizaba el combate, al decir eso sus amigas se quedaron intrigadas.

"¿Probando?, ¿Por qué piensas eso, Twi?" - preguntó Applejack con la ceja levantada.

"No estoy muy segura pero yo he visto la manera en que pelea Goku y se muy bien cuando pelea en serio. No se está esforzando demasiado por una razón y esa razón es por que se está conteniendo, tanto el como nosotras sabemos que en realidad Harry y Nightmare Spectre son el mismo pony y está tratando de hacer lo posible para no dañarlo demasiado" - Twilight dijo su hipótesis y estaba casi segura de estar en lo cierto.

"¿Tu crées eso Twliight?" - preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy y ella asintió con la cabeza.

_"Por favor Goku, has lo posible por salvar a Harry sin que resulte herido" _\- pensó Applejack un poco desesperada mientras volvían a ver el combate.

**(****Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=XsEtAWk5OQU)**

Regresando a la pelea, Goku seguía peleando contra Nightmare Spectre. El Saiyajin estaba esquivando y deteniando los ataques físicos junto con sus hechizos de magia pero se limitaba a no golpearlo. Detuvo un golpe con su brazo pero recibió un rodillazo en el cintura de parte de Nightmare Spectre y después le dio otro puñetazo en su rostro, el se cubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus brazos por que estaba teniendo problemas, el alicornio oscuro sonrió y siguió golpeando varias veces a Goku.

_**"Lo sabía, puedo ganarle" **_\- pensó después de darle el ultimo golpe. El Saiyajin se quedó ahí parado pero luego bajó la guardia. Dejó algo confuso a Spectre pero no iba perder la oportunidad.

_"Gaahhh"_ \- Goku seguía recibiendo los golpes en el rostro de parte Nightmare Spectre sin molestarse en defenderse o contraatacar, su ultimo ataque fue en el abdomen. Sin embargo cuando el Saiyajin alzó la mirado se lo podía ver una sonrisa acompañado de un risa lo cual hizo estremecer.

**"¡NO TE RÍAS!" **\- Nightmare Spectre exclamó de enojo y dio un tremendo golpe en la cara de su rival provocando que tomara cierta distancia. Ahora estaba jadeando del cansancio después de haber atacado varias veces.

**(Parar Canción)**

"Hmmph. Es verdad, te volviste más fuerte. Sin embargo... no lo suficiente" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras volteaba y se tocaba la barbilla con su brazo.

**"¡¿Que... que estás diciendo?!" **\- Spectre preguntó estupefacto cuando dijo esas palabras.

Goku simplemente sonrió - "Que tus golpes me están dando cosquillas en el cuerpo" - respondió muy confiado. Nightmare Spectre estaba gruñiedo por que se estaba burlando de el, ya se le hacía extraño que lo estaviera atacando tan facilmente.

**"¡NO SUBESTIMES MI PODER!" **\- El alicornio oscuro creo una esfera magica de color negra con rayos purpuras y lo arrjó hacia el pero Goku simplemente usó una de sus manos para repeler su ataque y lo reflejó hasta chocar en un montaña. Spectre se quedó atónito por que su técnica no sirvió de nada.

"¿Eso es todo?. Pensé que ibas a pelear en serio" - preguntó de manera burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**"Grrrrr. Desgraciado" **\- Nightmare Spectre fue volando nuevamente hacia el para volverlo a atacar, usó nuevamente sus cascos pero Goku simplemente lo detuvo con su mano, usó su otro casco pero también este fue detenido por la otra mano.

"Te dije que pelearas con más seriedad, haces movimientos simples" - Goku comentó de forma seria mientras retenía ambas pesuñas y lo miraba a los ojos. En ese momento el Saiyajin dio un rodillazo en el abdomen del alicornio y provocó a que el se le saliera el aire acompañado de saliva. Y para rematar, el Saiyajin juntó ambos puños para después dar un fuerte golpe cerca de la parte superior de la armadura, Spectre salió volando lejos y se estrelló contra la tierra produciendo una gran nube de hume.

Los ciudadanos de Ponyville salieron huyendo por todas partes para huir del lugar de la batalla pero solamente se quedaron las portadoras de los elementos por que no debía retirarse por ningún motivo. Aún así se quedaron estupefactas primero cuando notaron que a Goku no le pasó casi nada después de haber recibido todos esos golpes y segundo cuando vieron a Harry estrellarse al suelo.

Mientras tanto, en el humo Nightmare Spectre se levantó furioso con un poco de dificultad. Se podría decir que su apariencia cambió un poco después de haber recibido ese ataque; tenía algunas heridas y raspones en su cuerpo, su armadura se había estropeado acompañado de fisuras, su casco también estaba arruinado.

**"Esto aún no acaba. Me las pagarás" **\- maldijo mientras se limpiaba con su casco un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca pero luego obtuvo un leve entumecimiento en su cuerpo, no podía mover bien sus alas pero de todas formas hizo lo posible por no rendirse.

"Parece ser que tienes dificultades para moverte" - comentó Goku mientras aterrizaba en tierra - "No se por qué me sorprende, sabía que algo así pasaría después de haber recibido ese ataque" - cuando el Saiyajin aterrizó estuvo caminando tranquilamente y se acercaba poco a poco.

A medida que daba paso por paso, Nightmare Spectre se estremecía y retrocedía un poco. No podía comprenderlo, se había vuelto más poderoso pero el chico de pelos de punta con cola no se inmutaba ante su poder y eso lo hacía asustar pero también lo hacía enfadar.

"¿Que sucede?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Nightmare Spectre?" - Goku preguntó mientras sonreía. Al ver sus ojos supo como era su comportamiento, ya lo había visto antes en otras peleas que tuvo en el pasado. Tras decir eso, el alicornio oscuro volvió a estremecerse.

**"¿Que dices?, ¡Yo no tengo miedo de una basura como tu!" **\- contestó Spectre molesto señalandolo con su pesuña.

"¿Entonces por qué no dejas de retroceder y me atacas con todas tus fuerzas?. No ves que me estoy aburriendo" - preguntó nuevamente el Saiyajin de manera burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El alicornio oscuro estaba enfadado, en lugar de contestarle con palabras creó una esfera de Ki de color morado oscuro y se lo lanzó. Goku simplemente extendió la palma de su mano y cuando esa esfera de energía se acercó a el lo había disuelto como si nada.

_**"¡¿Qué?!" **_\- Nightmare Spectre se quedó impactado por que su técnica no sirvió para nada.

"Tonto, el Ki se usa de esta manera" - dijo eso para después expulsar una ráfaga de Ki de su mano provocando que el alicornio con armadura saliera volando y que volviara a derribarse.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y sus amigas seguían viendo el combate y se podría decir que su estupefacción prevalecía por que ahora estaba viendo el lado opuesto de la hoja.

"Espero que Goku sepa lo que está haciendo por que cambió la jugada. Primero había recibido cada uno de los ataquesde Nightmare Spectre pero no recibió nada de daño. Ahora el está recibiendo sus ataques y si lo están afectando demasiado" - comentó Twilight después de haber visto ese último movimiento.

_"Mi bebé..." _\- pensó Applejack mientras tenía una pesuña sobre su boca y las lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos. Al igual que la unicornio esperaba lo mismo acerca del Saiyajin pero el prometió que traería al joven alicornio tal y como estaba y pensaba cimplir esa promesa.

Regresando a la batalla, Nightmare Spectre salió de los escombros con su magia mientras respiraba y exhalaba desesperadamente pero Goku no estaba pero para nada cansado.

"Ya te diste cuenta de que no eres rival para mi. Será mejor que pares ahora y que te convirtamos a la normalidad, Harry"

**"No... me llames... con ese nombre" **\- Spectre protestó molesto.

"Te sigo llamando así por que puedo hacerlo y por que ese es el verdadero tu" - Goku dijo de manera seria.

**"Te ordené... que no... me llamaras... ¡ASÍIIIIIIIIII!" **\- exclamó con ira mientras expulsaba una inmensa aura de Ki color negra acompañado de un inmenso de viento.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=BQOJ4tOrZR0)**

Las portadoras de los elementos hacía lo posible por mantenerse en pie por que el viento era demasiado fuerte pero Goku era el único que seguía tranquilo a pesar de lo que estaba presenciando, ahora estaba incrementando más su poder pero de una manera desesperada. **(3)**

Nightmare Spectre rodeado por una luz purpura palpitante. Tras incrementar sus poderes ahora había algunas diferencias; su cuerpo se había regenarado, las heridas que había tenido se había desvanecido y su armadura también se arregló dejandola como nueva.

**"¡Ya no soportaré que me sigas humillando, Goku!" **\- el alicornio oscuro exclamó mientras emprendía vuelo, estaba a punto de embestirlo pero en ese instante Goku despareció cuando estaba a ciertos milimetros de distancia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien tocó su pierna, cuando volteó a mirar se dio cuenta de que el responsable era Goku quien lo estaba sujetando. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse pero era inutil. El Saiyajin aprovechó la confusión para hacer su próximo movimiento, sujetó su pierna con la otra pierna y comenzó a girar, daba vueltas tras vueltas, tras vueltas y después de unos momentos lanzó aSpectre hasta estrellarse contra su palacio.

Goku desapareció y volvió a aparecer en frente del castillo. Solo esperó unos segundos y en ese momento Nightmare Spectre salió de los escombros, solo se sacudió para quitarse la suciedad.

"¿Aún no lo comprendes?. No hay forma en que puedas ganarme, aún si usas todo tu potencial" - comentó el Saiyajin de manera tranquila.

Nightmare Spectre gruñó pero luego tras pensar en algunas cosas cambió su expresión, ahora estaba sonriendo maliciosamente mientras repia entre dientes y eso dejó confundido a Goku.

**"Sabes, me he dado cuenta de una cosa Goku. Tu no has peleado con todas tus fuerzas"**

"¿Que acaso no es obvio?. Es por que no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo" - respondió con mucha seguridad, al mens eso hacía.

Levantó una ceja de intriga -** "¿A sí?, ¿Entonces por qué no me disparas con un Kamehameha?" **\- preguntó mientras sonreía. Tras preguntar eso Goku se estremeció y mucho - **"Se muy bien que esa es tu mejor técnica y que te ha sacado de muchos apuros. Entonces... ¿por qué no lo usas conmigo?" **\- preguntó de manera desafiante otra vez. Goku se quedó sin habla cuando le preguntó eso, un gota de sudor estaba recorriendo por el cuello de los nervios. Sabía que tenía mucha razón pero no se iba a atrever a hacer eso por muchas razones. Ahora estaba en un gran dilema.

_"¿Que haré?. Si uso el Kamehameha es probable que haga desaparecer a Nightmare Spectre pero a la vez también la vida de Harry desparecerá y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Les prometí a mis amigas que lo salvaría y lo regresaría a la normalidad. No se que hacer ahora, ¡Maldición!" _\- pensó desesperdamente el Saiyajin mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía pensando en eso. Sin embargo, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo entrar en razón. **(4)**

_"Señor Goku, Señor Goku, ¿Me escucha?"_

Goku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa -_ "Esa voz... ¿Acaso será...?" _\- levantó la vista y cuando miró al frente su mente había producido un visión de Harry en su version normal. Se podía ver que el joven alicornio estaba preso dentro del alicornio oscuro.

_"¿Harry, eres tú?"_

_"Si, soy yo Señor Goku. Nightmare Spectre se apoderó de mi cuerpo después de haber caído en la oscuridad pero mi subconsciente sigue intacto"_

_"¿Lo dices en serio?"_

_"Si Señor Goku, pero... quiero que me hagas este gran favor. Dispara ese Kamehameha lo más pronto posible" - _Al decir eso Goku se quedó impactado.

_"Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hablar con usted con la telepatía. No puedo mantener la comunicación por mucho tiempo, así que lo único que le pido es que derrotes a este sujeto"_

_"Harry... pero tú..."_

_"No se preocupe por mí Señor Goku, yo estaré bien. Además, ¿no recuerda que estan las Esferas del Dragón?. Puede usarlas para después revivirme"_

Al parecer se había olvidado de esa solución_ \- "Si, pero..." - _estaba a punto de hablar pero el joven alicornio lo interrumpió.

_"Señor Goku... entiendo que esté preocupado por mi pero no puedo permitir que esta mala versión de mí mismo siga lastimando a los cuidadanos de Ponyville. Vi claramente como este potro lastimó y humilló a mi familia, a la familia Apple. No quiero verlos sufrir, de ser ncecesario... ¡Quiero desaparecer de este mundo!" - fue lo ultimo que escuchó de el antes de perder la comunicación telepática._

_"Harry..." - _Goku se quedó sin habla después de que haber escuchado eso. Recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con el día en que lo conoció. No quería hacer eso pero al oír las protestas del joven alicornio lo hizo entrar en razón.

**"¿Que has decidido?, ¿Vas a lanzar esa técnica, si o no?" **\- preguntó Nightmare Spectre esperando su respuesta después de tanto esperar.

Goku entró en razón y asintió - "Está bien, haré lo que tu pidas" - entonces se preparó para hacer su técnica.

"_Applejack, espero que tú y la familia Apple me perdonen por esto. Lo mismo lo digo por las Princesas Celestia y Luna"_ \- pensó por las consecuencias que tendría que lidiar pero el lo va a compensar del todo. Sin embargo cuando fijó su vista en Spectre tuvo una sensación, no entendía que era pero pasaba, cuando lo miró la iris de sus ojos resplandecían de color arcoiris y entonces ahí fue donde vio una esperanza, **(De la misma forma sus ojos brillaron en la Batalla de los Dioses)**_  
_

**"Vaya hasta que te animaste a hacerlo. Pero te advierto que no me quedaré aquí parado como un tonto, no sería una pelea justa" **\- declaró Spectre mientras preparaba su técnica.

_"¡Eso es. Hazlo!" _\- dijo Harry desde su subconsciente.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aiiIrhu-JKQ)**

**"Kame..." - **ambos ahuecaron sus manos/pesuñas mientras las ponía cerca de su pecho. Una esfera de energía se formó entre los espacios - **"Hame..." **\- aumentaron el tamaño de las esferas - **"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" - **Ambos lanzaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente cuando lanzaron sus ataques. En ese momento los dos Kamehamehas chocaron entre sí y se matuvieron así solo por unos segundos por que el Kamehameha de Goku estaba ganando más terreno.

**"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡NO!" **\- Nightmare Spectre hacía lo posible por mantener su técnica pero la del Saiyajin era más poderosa, incluso intentó usar todo su poder pero el resultado fue el mismo. Su Kamehameha se disolvió dejando libre el de su rival, ahora estaba indefenso y sin posibilidad de escapar.

**"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **\- Ese fue el último grito de Nightmare Spectre después de recibir la técnica. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer mientras y su energía se desaparecía.

_"Adios a todos. Adios Mamá, adios Abuela" _\- también fueron las ultimas palabras de Harry y las lagrimas corrían en sus ojos. Sentía que su cuerpo también desaparecía.

Goku cerró freneticamente los ojos por que no podía soportar el dolor por el que estaba pasando, un gran amigo estaba a punto de irse al otro mundo. Sin embargo, sintió algo, una presencia, una presencia bastante familiar pudo sentir en medio del resplandor y no lo podía creer.

"No puede ser, este Ki... este Ki pertenece a... ¡Ya voy por ti!" - exclamó de emoción mientras iba volando deprisa hacia el resplandor azul. **(5)**

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Las portadoras de los elementos no pudieron ver mucho ya que presenciaron el poder de dos Kamehamehas pero pudieron ver que la técnica del Saiyajin le había ganado al de Nightmare Spectre y eso significaba una cosa. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el palacio que había creado se estaba derrumbando por completo. Se apartaron lo más lejos que podían para evitar un accidente, después de cubrirse se acercaron nuevamente y se dieron cuenta de que las piezas del castillo estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Twilight... tu crees que Goku haya..." - Applejack decía algo petrificada por que tal vez sucedió lo peor.

"¡Miren en el cielo!" - Pinkie les señaló a todas hacia arriba y claramente todos voltearon a ver en la misma dirección. Vieron que en el cielo había humo y en el había una silueta descender, al principio no lo podían reconocer pero unos momentos después el humo se disipó y reveló la identidad de esa silueta, no lo podían creer.

****(Reproducir esta canción: **/watch?v=M5ElzwLKB30)**

Goku estaba aterrizando y llevaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño potro alicornio azul desamayado. Sus amigas se sorprendieron mucho, Harry había vuelto a la normalidad y no solo eso, también llevaba el Elemento del Valor que habia regresado también a su estado original.

"Hola a todas. Miren a quien traigo" - el Saiyajin saludó con una sonrisa mientras les enseñaba al joven alicornio.

Applejack estaba triste pero sobre todo feliz de ver a su hijo en buen estado - "Gracias, por salvarlo Goku" - ella le agradeció mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se acercó a el y se lo entregó mientras lo cargaba entre sus piernas.

"Mami... Mami, te quiero mucho" - murmuró Harry algo debil mientras abría lentamente sus ojos pero luego los volvió a cerrar.

"Lo sé Terroncito de Azúcar. Mamá está aquí y jamás te volverá a dejar" - decía contenta mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Sus amigas también se acercaron y se sentían felices de que todo hasya salido bien - "Gracias por todo Goku. Te debo la vida" - la pony de tierra volvió a agredecerle por ese gran favor.

"No hay de que Applejack. Te prometí que te lo devolvería" - comentó el Saiyajin con su típica sonrisa.

"Increible, no solo Harry si no que el Elemento del Valor regresó a la normalidad" - dijo Twilight mientras señalaba el séptimo elemento en buen estado. Ahora todos los Elementos estaban completos nuevamente, no había una explicación lógica por lo que acababa de pasar pero sucedió.

Sin embargo su felicidad duró solo por unos segundos por que en ese instante toda la ciudad de Ponyville se convirtió nuevamente en un caos.

"¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?" - preguntó Rarity desconcertada al igual que todas sus amigas y el Saiyajin. Pero después de pensar por unos segundos, llegaron a la conclusión de quien era el responsable.

"¿Acaso esto es obra de... Discord?. ¿Pero cómo...?" - preguntó Twilight confundida. Al parecer se habían olvidado de el desde que Nightmare Spectre apareció.

Goku apretó los puños de la furia por que inmediatamente reconoció el mismo poder - "Esto... jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Discord es un engreido"

"Goku..." - murmuró Fluttershy al ver su actitud. En ese momento el Saiyajin puso los dedos sobre su frente y se dispuso a buscar la presencia del espíritu de la desarmonía.

"Wow. Que manera de terminar este capitulo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Pinkie pero sus amigas la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"Pinkie... ¿De que heno estás hablando?" - preguntó Applejack mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo  
**

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**_*Insertar imágenes mentales de las escenas futuras creadas por ustedes mismos*_**

**_Voz de Goku: "Hola, Soy Goku; Muy bien Discord, ya me cansé de que uses tus trucos sucios. Te enseñaré una lección que jamás olvidarás y te arrpentirás el día en que naciste"  
_**

**_Voz de Applejack: "¡Yeeeaaaah haaaa!. Goku, enseñale a esa serpiente rastrera lo que pasa cuando te metes con la familia y amigos de la familia Apple"_**

**_Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Goku en Equestria será: "Goku vs. Discord"  
_**

**_Voz de Harry: "Señor Goku. Dale a Discord una cucharada de su propia medicina por lo que me hizo"_**

**_*Parar la Música unos tres segundos después de la ultima frase*_**

**Ending**

**(Insertar Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT: "Caprichosa eres tu" o el Ending de MLP)**

* * *

_**¡Wow!. Ni yo se que decir, este capitulo me salió genial, ¿y a ustedes les pareció lo mismo?. La espera valió la pena n_n  
**_

_**Que bueno que Discord se fue de mi cuarto y dejó todo como estaba pero no sabe lo que le espera en la siguiente parte. (Que por cierto ya es la ultima del capitulo, no se lo pierdan).**_

_**Espero verlos en la siguiente actualización y que sigan viendo mis capitulo.**_

_***Ufff* - Tengo hambre. Iré por un bocadillo.**_

_***Voy al refrigerador pero me doy cuenta de que mi rebanada de pay de queso ya no estaba***_

_**¡¿O_O?! - ¡¿Que le pasó a mi pay?!. Espera... una nota" **_

_***En el plato había una nota pegada, la desprendo y la léo***_

_**"Querido SPSX9000, Espero que no te moleste pero me comí la ultima rebanada de pay de queso. De verdad estuvo delicioso, el mejor que he probado en mi vida.**_

_**Con cariños, Discord. ;)"**_

_***Aprieto la nota con mi puño, mi cara se puso roja mientras que humo salía de mis orejas***_

_**¡DISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!**_

_***Me transfromó en SSJ Nivel Dios***_

* * *

**(1).- Es obvio que Goku no había visto a Luna desde el inicio de la primer temporada y por eso notó muchos cambios en ella. Ver capitulo 5 de la primer temporada para entender esto.****  
**

**(2).- Si no entendieron esa parte tienen que ver el capitulo 20 de la primer temporda, el capitulo se llama "Goku y la Tribu de Búfalos".  
**

**(3).- El metodo en que Nightmare Spectre incrementó su poder era el mismo metodo que hizo Cell en DBZ.  
**

**(4).- Creo que ya lo sabían, Goku ya había pasado por ese dilema en el pasado. El primer caso fue cuando se enfrentó a Bebi Vegeta en mono gigante y el segundo caso fue cuando se esfrentó al Dragón de Siete Estrellas cuando se apoderó de su nieta Pan.  
**

**(5).- Apuesto que se imaginaron otro final para esa escena, y les doble-apuesto a que es lo mismo en que yo estaba pensando. Pues dejenme decirles que al principio pensaba ponerlo pero sería demasiado triste pero en otra ocasión pondré el final alternativo del capitulo para que vean como había quedado.**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku (Suppressed): 13,200,000,000**

**Nightmare Spectre (Full Power): 350,000,000**

* * *

***Suspiro de frustración*  
**

**Bueno amigos, no se pierdan la ulima parte del capitulo. Será espectacular y espero que Discord vaya a sufrir. o si no... Yo mismo lo haré por ahberse robado mi pay de queso.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡CHAO! n_n**


	5. Goku vs Discord

_**¡Hola a todos y buenos días todos los que estén leyendo esto!. Después de un mes al fín llega la ultima parte del primer capitulo en general de la segunda temporada de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado el 80% del capitulo y ahora llega el ultimo 20%.**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de que han disfrutado cada una de las partes y eso me alegra mucho, en 4 capitulos alcanzamos tanto solo más de 30 reviews y eso cuenta mucho por que en los primero capitulos de otras historias no recibía tantos reviews en un solo capitulo. n_n**_

_**Les agradesco a todos los que han comentado y a los que han agregado en sus favoritos. Hay que asegurarnos de que esa cantidad de seguidores aumenten aunque sea poco a poco.**_

_**Les advierto que esta es la ultima oportunidad para que agregen esta historia en sus favs. por que en el siguiente capitulo mencionaré a los usuarios que me han hecho ese favor y eso se los advertí incluso antes de comenzar esta historia.**_

_**Pero... eso no significa que no lo puedan hacer en el futuro, no señor. Lo mismo haré cuando llegue al 50% y al 100% en esta temporada. Así que si quieren recibor honores, tendrán que hacer algo mejor que solo leer los capitulos.**_

_**Quiero mandarles un saludo a mi amigo "Tensa-dono" y a "Ultimate golem" que por razones desconocidad no me se han comunicado conmigo. Espero que la esten pasando bien donde quiera que estén.**_

_**Se me olvidaba una cosa, como ya estamos en Marzo decidí hacer un cambio de ultimo momento. Decidí cambiar la fecha de estreno del Crossover DBGT+Naruto por que ahora se me está ocurriendo uno nuevo, será ahora con el Anime/Manga "Rosario + Vampire". Les diré los detalles al final del capitulo o para ahorrarse la lectura vayan cerca del final del capitulo en el mensaje de despedida.  
**_

_**Bueno, sin más por agregar... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**Nota mental: *Discord, sufrirás por haberte comido mi pay***_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 5 (31) "Goku vs. Discord"**

**(Otro titulo hubiera sido: "Dios vs. Dios, Volumen 2: El Espíritu del Caos")**

**(El Regreso de la Armonía, Quinta Parte)**

**Intro**

**(Insertar Intro 2 de Dragon Ball GT "Mi Corazón Encantado")**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior)**_

_**Narrador: Goku finalmente regresado después de completar su desafio pero los problemas no se habían solucionado por que en ese momento tenían que salvar a Harry quien calló en las garras del mal.  
**_

_"Después me encargaré de buscar a Discord y darle su merecido. Pero antes debemos ir a salvar a Harry y se exactamente donde se encuentra" - _Luego de declarar eso, las Princesa Celestia tocó su hombro.

_"Goku, te suplico con toda mi alma que salves a mi nieto por lo que más quieras. No quiero mandarlo a la luna como lo hize con mi hermana durante 1000 años. Te pido ese gran favor no solo como una princesa, te lo pido como tu amiga"_

Luna hizo el mismo ejemplo_ \- "También te lo suplico Goku. Salva a nuestro querido principe"_

**_*Se ve a Goku y las demás desaparecer del castillo para ir a Ponyville*_**

_"Ellas no pelearán contigo... Pero yo si"_

_**"Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aqui: Damas y Caballos les presento al estupido simio extraterreste de otra dimensión, el Guerrero Son Goku"**_

_***Se ve a los dos peleando hasta que finalamente ambos llegaron hasta la cima del castillo***_

_"¿Que estás esperando Señor Goku?, ¡Dispara ese Kamehameha ahora!"_

_"Harry... pero tu..."_

_"Yo estaré bien, usted puede revivirme con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón. Así que no piense más y atacame"_

_"Está bien. Lo haré por tí"_

**_"¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!"_**

**_*Ambos dispararon sus técnicas y se ve que la de Goku estaba ganando*_**

**_"¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

**_*Se ve la escena cuando el Saiyajin aterriza con Harry entre sus brazos y con su elemento a la normalidad*_**

_"Gracias Goku, gracias por salvar a mi bebe"  
_

**_Goku pudo salvar al Séptimo Elemento de la maladad. Sin embargo al increíble sucedió..._**

**_*Se ve a Ponyville sumergido en el caos, todos los objetoso volando por todos lado y otras cosas inexplicables estaban por todos lados*_**

_"Esto... jamás se lo voy a perdonas. Discord es un engreido" _\- fue lo ultimo que dio antes usar su teletransportación.

_**¡Date prisa Goku!. Tú eres el único que puede detener la terrible ambición de Discord.** _

_**(Solo de Trompetas)**_

_**Hoy presentamos: "Goku vs. Discord"**_

* * *

**Ponyville (Caos)  
**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=aj6N9mnVi68)**

Se podría decir que este pueblo se convirtió en "La nueva capital del caos de Equestria":

El cielo se tornó en un color diferente al azul normal acompañado de una tormenta nubes de algodón mientras bañaban todo leche con chocolate, los animales sufrieron muchos cambios bastante extraños, el suelo se convirtió como en papel tapíz de varios colores, los caminos que normalmente estaban hecho de tierra y piedras fueron reemplazados por un camino hecho de un jabón muy resbaloso, algunos edificios flotaban en el aire y otros lo hacían de cabeza mientras que otros se convirtieron en otras cosas (Por ejemplo, una casa hecha de naipes), y muchas muchas cosas más cambiaron gracias al espíritu de la falta de la armonía.

"Este es... esplendido. No hay nada mejor que una tormenta de caos acompañe a esta hermosa tierra" - comentó Discord comodamente mientras estaba sentado en un trono que había creado el mismo, luego sacó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó con leche acholotada. Todo este gran exito se lo iba a deber al Guardián de la Armonía ya que le hizo el favor de acabar personalmente con Nightmare Spectre quien había amenzado con su vida pero por "fortuna" eso jamás sucedió.

"¿Como podré agradecer al Guardían de la Armonía por este favor?" - se preguntó así mismo mientras bebía "literalmente" del vaso dejando solo lo loquido - " Mmm... Tal vez debería mandarle un telegrama cantado o tal vez mandarle unos chocolates finos de gratificación. ¡Si eso debería hacer!" - el Draconequus creo con su magia una hola y comenzaba a escribir su telegrama de agradecimiento. Sin embargo su concetración fue interrumpida por la visita de cierta personita.

"Hola Discord" - Goku le llamó y no se mostraba muy feliz que digamos.

Discord abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien familiar lo llamaba, volteó con su trono para confirmar si era la persona en quien estaba pensando y claramente era cierto, el Saiyajin estaba justo ahí parado.

"Oh, hola mi querido Goku. Justamente te iba buscar, te iba a mandar un regalo por haberme hecho ese favor" - dijo de manera juguetona mientras terminaba de hecer su sorpresa.

Goku levantó una ceja por la intriga - "¿Ese favor?, ¿De que rayos estás hablando?" - inquirió seriamente.

"Verás... te doy las gracias por haberme permitido crear este paraiso" - Discord metió la hoja en un sobre, una lengua pareció de la nada, lamió ese sobre y después lo pegó para sellarlo bien y como toque final puso una estampilla como señal de remitente. En seguida el sobre desapareció y apareció en otro lugar diferente.

El Saiyajin sintió algo entre su ropa, un pequeño bulto se formó cerca de su pecho, metió la mano para sacar lo que era y lo que descubrió era el mismo sobre que había viosto hace un segundo, simplemente abrió el sobre y comenzó a flotar en el aire enfrente de el.

_"Muchas, muchas gracias Goku por haber derrotado voluntariamente a Nightmare Spectre y..." _\- el telegrama estaba parloteando con una voz chillona. Sin embargo el telegrama no terminó su verso por que fue desintegrada por un esfera de energía.

El Espíritu del Caos se quedó perplejo por lo que acabó de ver - "Oye, si no lo querías simplemente me lo hubieras regresado. Sabes, hasta tu puedes llegar a ser grosero algunas veces" - comentó muy ofendido por que sentía su corazón partir en dos por que eso fue muy ingrato de su parte - "En fín, supongo que tampoco querrás estos otros regalos" - El Draconequus le mostró con su mano otras regalías que pensaba darle. Había golosinas, peluches, flores y mercancias con su nombre como varios muebles y decoraciones. El chasqueó sus dedos y los hizo desaparecer todos.

Goku simplemente lo miró con enojo por sus payasadas - "¡Maldito, jamás te perdonaré por lo que hiciste!. Por tus fechorías convertiste a Harry en un ser maligno a causa tus mentiras!" - exclamó molesto.

"¿Ohh, es por eso que estás tan gruñón?. Te confieso que lo que pasó con Harry era algo que no esperaba. Solo planeaba corromperlo y romper su espíritu, eso era todo. Y eso pensaba hacerlo con las demás pero gracias a su aparición... no pude hacerlo" - respondió de manera simplona.

El Saiyajin apretó sus puños por la furia. ¿Entonces, no lo tenía planeado desde el principio y lo dejó así como así?, a este sujeto no le habría importado lo que le hubiera pasado al joven alicornio, incluso si iba a morir. Tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por esto en alguna ocasión.

"Casi haces que lo mate por tu maldita culpa" - A decir verdad, la pelea le dolió más emocinalmente que todos los golpes que había recibido de su parte. Era más fácil enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que enfrentarse a un amigo.

"¿Pero eso no sucedió, cierto?. ¿Así de que te preocupas ahora?. Y también te debería agradecer de que hayas devuelto al pequeño Harry, me habría dolido que lo hubieramos perdido" - volvió a decirlo de manera despreocupada y comenzó a reirse maniaticamente.

"Maldito... ¿Como te atreviste?. ¡Jugaste sucio!" - exclamó mientras apretaba sus puños.

Discord tocó su pecho en señal de acusación - "¿Yo estoy jugando sucio?. Creo que no nos presentamos adecuadamente. Yo soy Discord, el Espíritu del Caos y la falta de Armonía. Holaaaaaaaaaaa" - el Draconequus se volvió a presentar como si todo fuera obvio. Sin embargo esa no era la excusa para comportarse como un cretino.

Lo que acabó de decir el Espíritu del Caos fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Goku- _"Eres un miserable. Mi paciencia ha llegado a su limite y estoy a punto de explotar..."_

**_(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=OuPnemjjZe0)_**

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- Goku expulsó su Ki dejando todo el lugar iluminado acompañado de una ráfaga de viento y un temblor. Discord se cubrió los ojos por que esa luz era demasiada intensa y también el viento, apenas podía mantenerse en su trono.

"¿Pero que está sucediendo?" - se preguntó así mismo mientras fijaba su vista en la esfera de energía dorada. Algo había hecho el Guardián de la Armonía y eso lo dejó confundido. Cuando la luz comenzaba a bajar de iluminación se podía ver un silueta tal vez de su mismo tamaño o más grande, solo se podía distinguir un pelajey una cola color roja, un peinado negro aún más salavaje que el anterior y unos ojos de color amarillo. Ahora en lugar de un pequeño niño había un hombre nuevo con una transformación, Goku en Supero Saiyajin 4. El simplemente sonrió de manera confiada después de presentarse.

Discord se quedó estupefacto cuando vio al nuevo ser que estaba frente a sus ojos. Al parecer se le había olvidado que el Saiyajin podía llegar a nuevas formas más poderosas.

Otra vez comenzó a reir para no verse nervioso - "Oh, ho ho ho. ¿Así que esa debe ser tu transformación en Super Saiyajin 4, verdad?". ¿No me digas que planeas...?" - no terminó su frase por que el Saiyajin lo interrumpió.

**"¡Cierra tu apestosa boca!. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta" **\- Goku declaró con su nuevo mientras juntaba sus puños mientras crujía los huesos de sus manos una y otra vez - **"Les prometí a mis amigas que después de rescatar a Harry te vencería y yo... Siempre cumplo mis promesas" **\- dijo esa ultima frase con una sonrisa casi malévola.

El Espíritu de la desarmonía tragó saliva y se jalaba el cuello de los nervios. A diferencia de las amenazas que había recibido de Celestia y Luna hace tanto tiempo, este si era de verdad en serio y propuesto a hacer lo que se propone.

"Tu no tienes posibilidades de vencerme Saiyajin, yo soy una deidad, el caos es mi fuerte y nunca me ha defraudado. ¿Lo ves?" - protestó desesperadamente mientras le señalaba la ciudad hecha a su merced pero eso no fue lo suficiente para intimidar a Goku.

**"Sabes una cosa Discord... No eres la primer deidad con la que me he enfrentado" **\- comenó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Se quedó intrigado cuando dijo eso - "¿A no?. ¿Entonces quién fue el primero?" - preguntó mientras bebía otro "vaso" de leche con chocolate.

**"Es probable que lo hayas conocido alguna vez. Su nombre es Bills, el Destructor" **\- respondió mientras abría los ojos.

Cuando dijo eso, Discord entró en shock y escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, trataba de recuperar el aire de su garganta.

"¡¿B... Bills el Destructor?!, ¡¿Te refieres a el 'Bills el Destructor'?" - el Draconequus preguntó mientras entraba en pánico. En ese momento recordó hace más de un milenio cuando el Dios de la Destrucción vino a este planeta y recordó todas las humillaciones por las que tuvo que pasar para tratar de evitar que el Dios Gato destruyera el mundo. Cada vez que se mencionaba ese nombre temblaba como gelatina sin siquiera verlo en persona. De hecho su mayor deseo era jamás verlo pero desarfortunadamente para el los deseos no se hacían realidad.

**"La respuesta es si. Y te confieso que ya he peleado contra el en dos ocaciones, la primera vez fue cuando vino a tratar de destruir el planeta de donde vengo y la segunda fue hace unos días en la Gala del Galope. El es uno de los rivales más poderosos que he conocido en toda mi vida, te confieso que no he sido capás de vencerlo realmente aun con el poder que tengo ahora. Me siento felíz de saber de que existe alguien que realmente me supere" **\- respondió el Saiyajin rojo con algo de orgullo al mencionar al Dios de la Destrucción del séptimo universo - **"Pero basta de rodeos Discord, es hora pelear para que después regrese todo a la normalidad"**

El Draconequus estaba muy nervioso, ahora sus posilbilidades se han disminuido a casi nada y más por saber que el Saiyajin se enfrentó no uno si no dos ocaciones contra el Dios Destructor cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a verle los ojos. Sin embargo, tenía unos objetos a su disposición que tal vez el Guardián de la Armonía reconocería sin duda. Comenzó a reirse otra vez y eso dejó confundido al Saiyajin.

"¿Te cuento un secreto Goku?. Cuando estabas ocupado enfrentandote a Nightmare Spectre aproveché la confusión para conseguir unos objetos interesantes" - comentó mientras juntaba sus manos de forma maligna.

**"¿Unos objetos?, ¿Y de que se tratan?" **\- inquirió Goku algo intrigado.

"Tal vez reconoscas esto..." - Discord sacó un pequeño costal y de ahí sacó tres esferas muy peculiares. Goku se quedó en shock cuando vio esos objetos, eran las Esferas del Dragón.

**"¿Las Esferas del Dragón?. Miserable, ¿Donde demonios las conseguiste?. ¿Acaso las robaste?" **\- le exigió muy molesto mientras apretaba los puños.

Discord jugaba con las esferas - "Robar es una palabra tan fuerte, digamos que es un 'prestamo sin aviso'. Sin embargo conseguií una adicional acompañado de las otras dos que tenía a tu custodia" - De hecho la esfera extra que tenía era la de cinco estrellas.

Goku se puso furioso por que una de esas esferas le pertenecía a Scootaloo después de habersela regalado y Discord debería agradecerle a Kami-sama de que no le haya tocado ni un solo pelo o una pluma por que de verdad se iba arrepentir incluso en el otro mundo.

**"¡Eres un Canalla. Exigo que devuelvas esas esferas a donde pertenecen!" **\- el Saiyajin le amenazó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

"Esta bien querido mono. Te las regresaré si lográs vencerme, esa será tu recompensa" - comentó el Draconequus mientras dejaba las Esferas del Dragón en una pequeña mesa como un premio - "Pero te digo un detalle más mi querido amigo. No solo yo tengo en poseción una de estas esferas mágicos, te puedo decir que unos viejos conocidos míos también supieron acerca de tí y también de estas esferas y están tratando de encontrarlas. Ya verás de que quienes se tratán con el tiempo" - después de decir eso, Discord terminó de beber el vaso (literalmente) dejando solamente el liquido, lo arrojó y este explotó.

Goku sonrió tras oír au desafío -** "No tienes que repetirlo dos veces. Será mejor que estés listo por que ahora verás el poder de un Saiyajin" **\- declaró mientras se preparaba para pelear. Sin embargo que quedó confundido cuando le dijo esa advertencia - **_"¿Viejos conocidos suyos?, ¿De quienes se tratarán?, ¿También supieron acerca de las Esferas del Dragón?. Me pregunto quienes serán y que es lo que tendrán planeando hacer" _**_gr_esas y muchas preguntas corrían por su mente. **(1)**

**Mientras Tanto**

Twilight y sus demás amigas estaban corriendo por las calles de Ponyville tratando de encontrar a Goku después de haberse ido, ellas querían serle de ayuda al Saiyajin para derrotar al Espíritu del Caos, aunque no pudieran ayudarle en la pelea pero poseen los más importante, los Elementos de la Armonía. Mientras que pasaban por la ciudad trataban de hacer lo posible por seguir el paso por todas las cosas locas que había en la ciudad, ignororban todo lo demás pero no del todo por que Pinkie prefirió sumergirse en la lluvia hecha de leche con chocolate, sus amigas simplemente le dijeron que no era momento de jugar y eso dejó algo deprimida a la pony de melena esponjada.

Después de unos minutos de busqueda finalmente encontraron a las personas que estaban buscando. Vieron a Goku en su forma Super Saiyajin 4 cara a cara contra Discord, llegaron justo a tiempo para el espectaculo.

"Miren, ahí esta Goku" - señaló Twilight con su pesuña.

Rainbow Dash aleteó sus alas de la emoción - "¡Que bien, ahora está en Super Saiyajin 4!. Eso significa que ahora esto se pondrá emocionante" - comentó emocionada y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza

"Tienes razón Rainbow Dash pero aún así no debemos confiarnos del todo. Hay que estar al pendientes si Discord hace otro de sus trucos y debemos estar listad con los Elementos de la Armonía" - comentó la unicornio lila algo seria.

Applejack vio por atrás a su hijo quien estaba durmiendo en su lomo. Su enojo hacia el Draconequus era grande por lo que le había hecho era hora de que pagara por meterse con su familia.

"Normalmente no estoy tan de acuerdo con la violencia para resolver las cosas pero Goku... ¡Quiero que le des a esa serpiente deformada un buena patada en el trasero!" - exclamó estando a favor del Saiyajin. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas pero sus motivos eran bastante comprensibles.

* * *

_***Nota del Autor, osa yo: "Aquí viene tu Carma Discord. Mua ha ha ha ha" :D***_

* * *

Regresando al evento principal, el Saiyajin todavía se quedaba parado con una sonrisa confiada al Draconequus quien también tenía una mirada aún más confiada que el otro por que pensaba que tenía esto en sus garras, o eso al menos el creía por que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Ambos esperaban a que uno de los iniciara el primer movimiento.

"¿Oye, que tal si iniciamos la pelea a la cuenta de tres?" - preguntó cordialmente Discord para que comenzaran de forma civilizado.

**"De acuerdo. Permiteme hacer la cuenta si no te molesta" **\- respondió Goku de brazos cruzados y luego comenzó a contar - **"Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!" **\- y justo cuando dijo el ultimo contéo, Discord hizo el primer movimiento, chasqueó sus dedos para después desaparecer con su magia, Goku seguía tranquilo por que supo a donde iría el Espíritu del Caos, extendió uno de sus brazos hacia la derecha y en ese instante su puño golpeó la cara de Discord justo en la nariz. Discord grito de dolor mientras agarraba su nariz y cuando la miró estaba roja mientras palpitaba, estaba muy confundido por varias razones.

"¿Pero... como supiste a donde iba a estar?" - preguntó el Draconequus después de frotar su pobre nariz. Estaba justo de espaldas y de ojos cerrados.

El Saiyajin solamente sonrió y volteo a mirarlo nuevamente - **"Muy simple Discord. Tu presencia maligna te delata y tu teletransportación no es muy efectiva a comparación con la mía ya que una pequeña cantidad de tu energía no desapareció y justamente pude sentirla al momento del que te fiuste"** \- le explico mientras abría los ojos. Discord se quedó perplejo por su intuición, no esperaba que sucediera eso - **"¿No me crées, verdad?. Entonces te haré una pequeña demostración"** \- después de decir esa ultima frase, Goku desapareció de la vista del Draconequus y a diferencia de el este no lo pudo sentir para nada, y no tuvo ni siquiera un segundo para buscarlo por que el Saiyajin apareció justo por detrás de el. Discord se quedó impresionado por su velocidad, ninguna persona era tan veloz en este mundo incluyendo a las dos princesas. Tal vez superaba la velocidad de la luz y era una velocidad casi imposible de superar, el retrocedió algo asustado por que su sorpresa seguía prevaleciendo.

Goku se estaba riendo al ver su rostro por que ya sabía que significaba - **"¿Que te pasa, Discord?, ¿Tienes miedo?. Creí que quería pelear conmigo" **\- comentó de manera burlona.

El Espíritu de la Desarmonía se quedó perplejo, tampoco a existido a otra persona que se burlaba de el - "¡Yo tengo miedo y te lo voy a demostrar!" - en ese momento extendió su brazo de leon y la convirtió en un guante gigante de box. Trató de golpear a su rival con ese guante y claramente hizo contacto con el, Discord rió entre dientes.

**"¿Eso es todo?. Pensé que tendrías algo más mejor o algo más original" **\- comentó alguien desilucionado.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - El Draconequus se quedó en shock, cuando fue a comprobar se llevo una gran sorpresa, el Saiyajin rojo estaba reteniendo su gigante guante de box usando solamente una mano y no empleaba ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo.

**"Vaya, en lugar de un guante gigante esto más parece una almohada gigante rellenas de plumas" **\- comentó Goku mientras sentía el objeto pero después usó su mano para quitarle el guante y arrojarlo en otro lugar - **"¿Tienes algún otro truco en tus mangas?"**

"Pues claro que si" - el Draconequus usó su magia y esta vez creó un trío lobos gigantes de piel gris con ojos brillosos sin iris de color amarillo. Goku ni se inmutó ante la presencia de los tres animales que había creado, no había mucha diferencia entre sus poderes y no eran los suficientemente fuertes para el - "Vayan mis pequeños cachorros. Acaben con el" - les ordenó a sus lobos y ellos obedecieron, los tres se abalanzaron contra su victima pero el Saiyajin reaccionó rapido. El primero trató de morderlo pero Goku esquivó su embestida inclinando ligarmente su cuerpo a un lado y cuando aprovechó la oportunidad le dio un golpe en su abdomen haciendo que el lobo se partiera en dos y desapareciera en una nube de humo. Luego los otros trataron de hacer lo mismo pero sus ataques fallaron cuando el Saiyajin apareció detrás de ellos y los pateó con un giro de 360° haciendolo desaparecer en una nube de humo. Discord se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver a sus lobos derrotados en menos de cinco segundos.

**"Te dije que pelearas con más seriedad. No se por qué buscas la forma de decpcionarme, tal vez por que jamás has peleado en serio" **\- comentó el Saiyajin mientras se limpiaba las manos de satisfacción y ahora estaba aterrizando cerca de un edificio de la ciudad.

Discord gruñó cuando le dijeron eso, se estaba sintiendo humillado por alguien "inferior" a el y eso lo molestaba - "¡No te burles de mí!" - como acto de impulsión y desesperación fue volando para atacarlo el mismo y cuando intentó atacarlo físicamente recibió un rapido contraataque invisible de parte del Saiyajin rojo. Cuando el Draconequus se reincorporó en el aire sintió leves dolores en su cuerpo y luego sintió algo escurrir en su nariz, cuando se la limpió vio cierto loquido rojo entre sus garras, su propia sangre.

**"Hmph. Vaya vaya, al parecer sigues de pie aún después de darte tres golpes seguidos" **\- comentó Goku con los ojos cerrados.

El Espíritu del Caos se quedó impactado al oí eso - "¿Que dices?. ¿Que me diste tres golpes?" - inquirió molesto y a la vez confundido. Ni siquiera vio el "primer golpe" que le había dado, con razón sentía adolorido su cuerpo en otras partes además de la cara.

**"Para que veas que soy generoso esta vez te daré los golpes lo más despacio posible para que los veas. Atacame" **\- sugirió el Saiyajin mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus dedos en señal de "Ven hacia a mí".

"¡CALLATE!" - exclamó enfadado Discord y volvió a volar hacia el para intentar atacarle pero desafortunadamente no tuvo exito por que antes de acercarse a el, Goku dio un golpe semi-rapido en su pecho y enb el abdomen haciendo que se detuviera en un instante y cuando estaba paralizado enfrente de el, le dio una rápida patada que hizo que lo mandara lejos.

**Mientras Tanto**

Las portadoras de los elementos estaban viendo con asombro la pelea de su amigo y claramente estaba a la delantera por que el Espíritu del Caos estaba teniendo problemas a pesar de que hacia su esfuerzo.

"¡Wow!, Goku pelea de una manera sorprendente. Le está dando una buena lección a ese rufían" - comentó Rarity estupefacta. De hecho ahora estaba pensando en hacerle un traje al Saiyajin como muestra de su acto valiente y heroico.

"Tienes razón Rarity, Goku es un gran guerrero y no hay nadie que le haga frente ni siquiera alguien como Discord" - dijo Rainbow estando de acuerdo con el comentario de la bellas unicornio.

"¡Woo hoo!, Denme una 'G', denme una 'O', denme una 'K', denme una 'U'. ¿Que dice?, ¡Goku!. Tu puedes amigo, vencelo para que después hagamos una fiesta!" - exclamó Pinkie muy emocionada mientras daba sus porras con un dedo de espuma con el numero uno.

Fluttershy también estaba emocionada como sus amigas pero aún así no podía quitarse esa sensación de angustias por exponer su vida en riesgo.

Twilight también estaba apoyando a favor del Saiyajin cuando le estaba una buena tunda al Draconequus pero ella seguía atenta en caso de que el Espíritu de la Desarmonía hacia uno de sus trucos.

"¡Eso es Goku, dale una buena patada en su huesudo trasero y enseñale lo que pasa cuando te metes con la familia de otros ponis!"- exclamó Applejack mientras veía a Harry después de decir eso ultimo.

En ese momento escucharon los gemidos y el bostezo de alguien joven. Cuando las ponis voltearon vieron al joven alicornio despertarse de su letargo.

"¿Qué... Cómo... Cuándo... Dónde... Por qué?, ¿Donde estoy mami?, ¿Ya vencimos a Discord?" - preguntó Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¡Harry!" - Applejack exclamó de felicidad y lo abrazó muy fuerte - "¡Oh, mi pequeño bebé!" - dijo eso mientras lo besaba en la mejilla muchas veces.

El joven alicornio se sentía algo incomodo por el cariño de la pony de tierra - "Emm... mami. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?, me estás apretando" - sentía que el aire de sus pulmones se salían por ese abrazo.

"Oh si, perdon Terroncito de Azucar" - se disculpó muy apenada mientras lo soltaba y lo ponía en pie.

"Vaya, si que nos preocupaste y mucho, Harry" - comentó Twilight aliviada, ahora ya no tendría problemas con su mentora y su hermana.

"Si, y me disculpo con todas por ello. No quise hacerlo" - el se rascó la nuca en señal de verguenza - "Solo tengo una duda, ¿Como es que siguo vivo?" - el pensó en eso por que pudo recordar que su forma maligna recibió el Kamehameha de su maestro y creía que iba a morir con eso a pesar de que el esperaba que eso iba a suceder.

Sus amigas y su madre no sabían la respuesta, todo sucedió rápido - "No estoy muy segura de como sucedió eso pero de una u otra forma Goku hizo lo posible para devolverte a ti y a tu elemento a la normalida. Lo importante es que los Elementos están completos nuevamente y ahora Goku está enfrentandose a Discord" - dijo Twilight mientras señalaba con su pesuña.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó eso - "¡¿Goku está luchando contra Discord?!" - alzó la vista y claramente vio al Saiyajin en su forma SSJ4 peleando contra el Draconequus. Su maestro de artes marciales estaba humillando al Espíritu del Caos a pesar de que hacía su esfuerzo.

"¡Bien hecho Señor Goku. Pegale pegale, dale su merecido. Duro duro duro duro!" - exclamó emocionado el joven alicornio mientras aleteaba sus alas de la emoción y le daba porras. Esperaba que Goku le daiera una lección a Discord por lo que le había hecho. Sus amigas y su madre se rieron al ver su entusiasmo y podían comprenderlo, ellas hacía lo mismo.

Twilight se acercó a su lado - "Esperemos que con Goku sea más que suficiente para vencerlo pero por si las dudas..." - ella le entregó el Elemento del Valor - "Hay que estar al pendientes si Discord hace lago sospechoso.

"De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo Twilight" - Harry asintió y se puso su elemento en forma de lazo en su pierna. Fijaron sus miradas nuevamente hacia la batalla.

**De Regreso**

_"Esto es horrible. No es posible que este simio super desarrollado me esté dando una golpiza. Ni siquiera Celestia y Luna pelearon de esa manera en aquella ocasión. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado desde que Bills vino a Equestria. No es posible, no es posible" _\- eso fue lo que pensó el Draconequus después de hacer otro hechizo que resultó fallido.

Ambos seguían peleando entre sí pero se podría decir que Discord la estaba pasando terrible. No le había hecho ningún daño en lo absoluto al Saiyajin y el le ha hecho lo puesto, incluso trató de usar sus mejores trucos e ilusiones para engañarlo pero Goku iba uno o dos pasos por delante. Cada técnica que empleaba el Saiyajin simplemente los evitaba esquivando o los retenía con mucha facilidad incluyendo. Se estaba desesperando más y más el Espíritu de la Desarmonía por que le estaban tomando el pelo.

"¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" - Discord exclamó en amenaza y se fue volando para así atacarlo, Goku ni se inmutó cuando dijo eso, solamente se limitó a sonreir en confianza. Cuando el Draconequus estuvo a punto de dar un patada el Saiyajin volvió a desaparecer en el ultimo segundo y eso provocó que Discord se estrellara y se callera del edificio en el que antes estaba parado hacia el suelo.

**"Hmph. ¿Que demonios estás haciendo, Estupido?" **\- preguntó Goku de manera burlona al ver al Espíritu del Caos humillado en el suelo - **"Ya deja de comportarte como una tortuga y ponte a pelear en serio"**

_"¿Tortuga?" - _Discord preguntó ofendido mientras sacaba la cabeza de la tierra, se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultada y volteó a mirarlo muy molesto - "¡¿Me dijiste tortuga?!, ¡¿A mi, el gobernante de todo el caos?!. ¡No tienes derecho a sentirte así solo por cambiar de apariencia y tus poderes. Ni siquiera tratandose de ti, n ote salvaras de esta!" - después de decir creó entre sus dos garras una ráfaga de bolas mágicas color purpura y comenzaron a golpear al Saiyajin, el no se había para evitar ese ataque, le estaba afectando un poco.

"¡Oh no, Goku!" - exclamó Twilight preocupada al igual que las demás al ver su amigo siendo sucumbido ante el ataque del Dracnonequus.

"¡Señor Goku!" - exclamó Harry.

El Saiyajin rojo estaba atrapado en el ataque de Discord, la técnica duró solamente unos segundos hasta que Goku fue cubierto por una nube de humo dejando invisible su estado. Discord rió entre dientes al ver su técnica funcionar.

"Je, ni siquier el ser más resistente se hubiera librado de ese ataque" - comentó muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Luego el humo se disipó y reveló a Goku que estaba mirando al cielo, se estaba retorciendo de dolor después de recibir ese ataque.

"Resultaste ser un hablador. Eso te pasa cuando te metes con una Draconequus" - Sin embargo algo había sucedido, Goku en lugar de estar gimiendo estaba alivianandose.

**"Eso estuvo excelente" **\- dijo muy contento mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Eh?, ¿Que dijiste?" - Discord se quedó confundido al ver su actitud pacífica aún despues de recibir su técnica.

El Saiyajin rojo estaba haciendo estiramientos girando su cadera -** "Lo digo en serio Discord. Hasta ahora nadie me había dado un buen masaje como el tuyo a excepción en el SPA de Ponyville. Creo que mejor deberías dedicarte a los masaje en lugar de causar caos, ¿no lo crees?" **\- preguntó de manera burlona.

"Grrrrr. ¿Que estás insinuando?" - inquirió el Draconequus ofendido.

Goku se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda - **"¿Oye, te puedo pedir un favor?. Quiero que me des el mismo masaje justo aquí. Te confieso que a veces sufro de dolores de espalda. Creo que cuando pasa la edad suceden muchas cosas a tu cuerpo. Je je je" **\- le dijo esa ultima frase con una risita infantil. **(2)**

Discord se sintió ofendido y al a vez humillado cuando le pidió ese favor, se supone que el quien hace las bromas es el pero alguien le está cambiando la jugada. Se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza por el estrés - "¡BASTA DE BURLAS!" - exclamó enojado y emprendió vuelo. El Saiyajin se quedó mirandolo todavía tranquilo y cuando el Espíritu del Caos se acercó lo suficiente el Saiyajin le dio un golpe en la cara con su codo y después le dio una patada y lo mandó volando hasta chocar en una gran roca, estaba decendiendo hasta aterrizar en el suelo adolorido. Goku simplemente sonrió por que al parecer está llegando a la fase de la desesperación total y eso tal vez causaría su derrota si seguía así.

**"Hmph. LLegó tu hora, es momento de enseñarte mis técnicas especiales" **\- después de decir eso desapareció y volvió a aparecer unos metros en frente de el en diagonal a unos metros de distancia.

En ese momento, el Saiyajin fue rodeado por una aura color dorada y luego sucedió algo increible.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=hdPIVApMOUA)**

Un par de clones de Goku en SSJ4 salieron del original y luego otro par salió de los primeros clones. Tanto Discord como las yeguas y el potro estaban estupefactos, ahora había un total de cinco Goku's en un mismo lugar, ¿Que planeaba hacer?. Después los cinco Saiyajines juntaron sus manos y las pusieron sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo.

**"No podrás sobrevivir después de que te lanze estos cinco Kamehamehas al mismo tiempo. ¡Quedarás hecho polvo!" **\- dijeron los Goku's al mismo tiempo sonando muy serios. Discord se asustó cuando escuchó, su cuerpo no iba responder como para escapar y no tendría tiempo de usar un hechizo de magia por que también sentía dolor en su cabeza, no tenía oportunidad.

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- los cinco Saiyajines rojos exclamaron y extendieron sus manos pero en lugar de expulsar energía expulsaron confeti y serpentinas que hcieron contacto con el Draconequus quien se había cubrido con sus garras y los ojos cerrados por que iba a esperarse lo peor. Sin embargo no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuentas de que seguía vivo pero no del todo por que ahora estaba cubierto de serpentinas y confeti.

"¿Pero que...?" - cuando fijó su mirada hacia arriba los Goku's estaban burlandose de el.

***:P* - **Los cinco Saiyajines le enseñaron la lengua y todos desaparecieron en un nube de humo de varios colores.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=TyBi3rob9OQ)**

**"¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!" **\- se podía escuchar la risa del Saiyajin en algún otro lugar.

"Maldito..." - Discord se sonrojó de la verguenza apretó los dientes y sus garras por que estaba furioso por esa broma de mal gusto. Trató de buscar al original Goku y lo encontró en cuestión de segundos. El Goku original estaba en un ataque de carcajadas, se estaba agarrando de la barriga por que no podía contener su risa acompañado de varias lagrimas.

**"¡Ja ja ja ja ja. Me duele el estomago!, ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, no tenía precio!" **\- seguía burlandose después de hacer su pequeña jugada.

Mientras tanto las portadoras de los elementos también estaban riendo por ese comento hilarante. Hasta ellas cayeron en ese truco, ni siquera Pinkie se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor broma que supere a esa. **(3)**

**(Parar Canción)**

"¿Como te atreviste...?. No voy a soportar que te sigas burlando de mi. **¡NADIE!**" - los ojos del Draconequus se tornaron rojos de la ira y explusó una considerable cantidad de energía negativa.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Canterlot**

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban viendo la pelea a través de una esfera mágica que habían creado para ver ciertos eventos que sucedía en el presente. Se podría decir que ambas alicornios estaban impresionadas por varias razones; la primera fue por que también habían visto la pelea del Guardián de la Armonía contra Nightmare Spectre, Celestia y Luna estaban aliviadas de que su pequeño principe haya regresado a ser el mismo de siempre, sin duda alguna le iban a deber mucho al Saiyajin por haber cumplido su promesa. La segunda impresión fue por que ahora estaban viendo su pelea contra el Draconequus, ellas también se le habían enfrentado hace más de un milenio pero su lucha no se compara con la de Goku ya que no está teniendo ningúna dificultada y eso que estaba haciendo sus mejores trucos.

* * *

El Espíritu de la falta de la armonía había expulsado una gran cantidad de energía, estaba siendo rodeado por una esfera color pupura mientras un gran viento azotaba en el aire. Las portadoras de los Elementos hacían lo posible por mantenerse en tierra por que el viento era demasiado fuerte, se preguntaban que estaba pasando, algo le estaba sucediendo a Discord y no sabían que era. El único que mantenía la calma era Goku. no sentía impresión al ver lo que estaba haciendo el Draconequus por que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora sus poderes estaban incrementandose pero al hacer eso cometió un error por que de seguro era la primera vez que usaba todo su potencial en toda su vida, eso ya lo había visto en anteriores ocasiones.

Discord seguía aumentando sus poderes y no solo eso, los musculos de su cuerpo incrementaban de tamaño, sus dientes y colmillos crecieron hasta ser filosos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y por ultimo, ahora su tamaño comenzaba a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un gigante completo.

_**(Nota: Si quieren imaginarse como se ve la transformación de Discord se ve similar al de la version de la serie de animación del fandom " ". Propiedad del usuario "hotdiggedydemon". Se preguntaran por que decidí agregar esa versión. Bueno me pareció el mejor diseño rudo de Discord y me pareció el mejor momento para hacerle un capitulo. Aunque... todos sabemos que no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra Goku y mucho menos en su estado SSJ4).**_

**"¡Muy bien Goku. Hasta has sido el primero colmar mi paciencia y cuando estoy molesto las cosas se pondrán muy feas!" **\- amenazó el nuevo Draconequus con una voz más aún profunda.

El Saiyajin se quedó ahí parada, ni se inmutó ante su nueva apariencia pero sobre todo por su poder -** "Eso me parece perfecto por que si no, no sería divertido. Pero aún así... tus poderes no son lo suficiente para derrotarme" **\- comentó con mucha confianza.

El gigantesco Discord comenzó a reirse por que le pareció chistoso su cometario - **"La ley de este mundo es la supervivencia del más fuerte y solo hay una manera de saber quien de los dos es el vencedor"**

**"Yo me encargaré de acabar contigo"** \- Goku se preparó para pelear al igual que su rival.

El Draconequus comenzó con la segunda ronda, con su gigante puño lanzó un golpe pero simplemente el Saiyajin lo evitó saltando hacia otro lado, enseguida Disocrd dio otro golpe con el otro brazo pero también este fue evitado y así la rutina continuó por unos hasta cuando el Saiyajin rojo desapareció de la vista del Draconequus. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Goku apareció justo en su cabeza.

**"Yu ju. Estoy aquí" **\- le llamó de manera burlona. Discord gruñó y trató de atraparlo sin embargo el Saiyajin volvió a desaparecer y apareció cerca de la espalda, aprovechando la confusión Goku le dio una leve patada provocando que el Espíritu del Caos perdiera el equilibrio y tropesara al suelo.

**"Grrrrr" **\- Discord gruñó de rabia después de sacar la cabeza del suelo, al parecer ese simio seguía burlandose de el apesar de que consiguió su transformación.

Twilight y sus amigos estaban impresionadas por el combate que estaban presenciando, su amigoo Saiyajin seguía dandole problemas a Discord aún en su nueva forma.

_"La diferencia de poderes entre Discord y el Señor Goku es indescriptible. Y eso que Goku no está usando ni siquiera una porción de todo su poder, no hay ninguna posibilidad dee que Discord gane" _\- eso fue lo que pensó Harry mientras analizaba el combate.

"Esto es magnifico. Goku no se queda atrás y sigue a la delantera contra Discord" - comentó Twilight mientras le tapaba la vista al joven alicornio.

"Tienes razón Twilight pero en estos momentos Discord tiene una nueva apariencia y está usando todo lo que puede" - coemntó Rainbow Dash mientras le cubría la vista al potro en el aire.

Luego Applejack también se interpuso - "Es verdad pero desde mi punto de vista Discord está teniendo una gran desventaja, el ha recibido más daños durante la batalla" - por un lado se sentía muy agusto por que ese sinverguenza estaba recibiendo su merecido.

Harry dio un salto y se subió encima del lomo de la pony de tierra - "¡La diferencia de poderes entre ambos es demsiada. No pimorta que tanto esfuerzo ponga Discord de su parte, no tiene posibilidad de vecer al Señor Goku!" - exclamó muy seguro de lo que decía. Su mamá y sus amigas sabían que estaba en lo cierto.

Regresando a la pelea, el Saiyajin seguía esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Discord, no le tomaba mucho esfuerzo por que precisamente sus ataques era demasiado lentos por su colosal tamaño, al parecer no tomo en cuenta ese detalle y eso le costará la pelea. Sin embargo el Espíritu no tenía tiempo para pensar en la situación o en una nueva estrategia por que solamente se estaba obsesionado con derrotar a su oponente. En ese momento Goku decidió quedarse quieto enfrente y esta vez sin hacer nada, el Discord no quiso perder la oportunida y usó ambas garras para atrapar al Saiyajin rojo. Sus amigas se quedaron en shock al ver a su amigo literalmente entre sus garras.

**"¡Ja ja ja!. Ahora que te tengo te aplastaré como la cucaracha que eres" **\- El Draconequus se rió entre dientes mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Goku para apachurarlo como pasta de dientes. Sin embargo después de estar apretando durante unos segundos no estaba pasando nada, ni siquera un simple gemido de dolor podía oír y eso lo dejó confundido.

En ese instante el Saiyajin comenzó a reirse entre dientes - **"Pero que tonto eres Discord. Te di la oportunidad para que me pudieras hacer algo de daño pero simplemente seguimos igual" **\- alzó la vista y lo miró con mucha confianza.

Discord se quedó perplejo cuando dijo eso. Gruñó de la ira y apretó con más fuerza pero tampoco servía de nada, el Saiyajin simplemente dejó de jugar y ahora comenzaba a resistirse. Expulsó su ki y con ambas manos se quitó de encima del Espíritu del Caos y aprovechando su confusión sostuvo una de las garras de su mano y ahora estaba corriendo por abajo, Discord trató de resistir pero la fuerza de Goku era extremadamente alta que no tuvo oportunidad de liberarse incluso con su colosal tamaño. En ese momento el Saiyajin rojo levantó al gigante Draconequus y lo aventó hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Las yeguas y el potro se quedaron estupefactos después de mirar eso. La fuerza del Saiyajin sin duda alguna era completamente increible y admirable, la diferencia de tamaño era considerable pero de todas formas pudo moverlo sin problemas.

Goku se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando a que su enemigo recobrara la postura y efectivamente eso sucedió. Una tormenta hecha de tierra se produjo y de ahí salió Discord bastante molesto, sus cuernos se habían roto después de recibir el impacto.

**"Ya me cansé de jugar contigo Goku. Ya no lo puedo tolerar, ¡Voy a destruirte!" **\- amenazó con una voz bastante alta y ahora se elevó en el aire hasta lelgar a una altura considerable. Decidió hacer su técnica más poderosa aunque nunca lo había usado pero como había entrado en la desesperación ya no tenía tiempo para considerar las consecuencias. Puso ambos brazos por encima y comenzó a concentrar toda su magia en el ataque; una esfera negra rodeada de rayos se formó entre el espacio de sus garras, esa misma esfera comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta tener casi el mismo tamaño del planeta.

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=YnSXX2qGdVw)**

Twilight y sus amigos estaban estupefactas por lo que estaban presenciando al igual que las dos princesas. Se podía sentir una gran cantidad de magia oscura acumulada en esa esfera pero el único que conservaba la calma era Goku, podía sentir toda la energía del Draconoquus reunida en esa técnica pero aún así no sentía ningún temor en lo absoluto.

**"¡Fijate bien, esta Bola Caótica contiene todo mi poder y mi magia. Te advierto que si intentas esquivarla las consecuencias serán graves!" **\- advirtió el Espíritu del Caos mientras tenía su ataque entre sus manos pero Goku lo seguía mirandolo seriamente - **"¡HARÉ QUE TODOS DESAPARESCAN!" **\- declaró mientras lanzaba su ataque.

El cielo se tornó rojo y la enorme bola hecha de magia caótica se acercaba poco a poco al centro del planeta. Las ponis se percataron de eso y decidieron huir del lugar.

"¡Es muy peligroso si nos quedamos aquí. Todos los ponis, vamonos de aquí!" - exclamó Rainbow y todos comenzaron a apartarse de donde estaban. Rainbow Dash se llevaba cargando a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy llevaba a Rarity y Harry se llevaba a Applejack (El potro si tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mover hasta a ciertos mamiferos grandes), pero Twilight era la única que se quedó ahí parada mientras observaba la esfera de magia.

_"Oh por Celestia. Si esa esfera caótica toca el planeta todos moriremos... ¿Acaso Goku podrá detenerla?" - _esa ultima pregunta se la hizo ella mismo mientras observaba al Saiyajin que estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

El Saiyajin rojo se quedó ahí sentado y con los ojos cerrados pero después de unos segundos los volvió a brir y se dispuso a detener ese ataque. Se levantó para recuperar el equilibrio.

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- Goku exclamó mientras expulsaba su Ki y luego se fue volando hasta interponerse en el camino de la bola caótica. Concentró su contraataque en su pierna y dio una patada provocando un leve choce de energias, con su poder expulsó la esfera de magia maligna y la pateó muy lejos.

_**"¡¿QUÉ!?" **\- _pensó Discord en shock al ver su técnica volver hacia arriba. Había puesto toda su magia en ese ataque y el Saiyajin simplemente se lo devolvió como si nada, definitivamente el era una monstruosidad. Twilight y sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos por la misma razón al igual que Celestia y Luna tras ver eso en su esfera de cristal.

En ese instante la bola caótica atravesó la atmosfera del planeta y comenzó a flotar sin rumbos en el vacio espacio exterior. Unos segundos después el color de la esfera cambió de color hasta tener un tono azul cielo, sin embargo la "bola caótica" explotó en medio de la nada provocando una gran luz destellante que cubrió todo el planeta. Las yeguas y el potro, incluyendo se cubrieron los ojos por que esa luz era de verdad intensa.

* * *

**Momentos Después/Canterlot  
**

Celestia y Luna se cubrieron los ojos después de ver explotar esa esfera de magia y unos momentos después se destaparon los ojos y ambas se quedaron sorprendidas.

"Esto es increible, ¿Viste los mismo que yo, querida hermana?" - preguntó Celestia y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si hermana. El Guardián de la Armonía eliminó la magia oscura oscura que había creado Discord y todo el caos que había creado" - comentó estupefacta mientras veían el cielo y el terreno que habían vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=yqTlkxBQUVo)**

Eefectivamente el cielo había vuelto a su original azul y no solo eso, ahora toda la ciudad de Ponyville había vuelto a la normalidad. Al parecer la bola de caos despareció llevandose todo lo que había creado el Espíritu de la falta de armonía.

**"Hmph. Parece ser que tanto la tierra como el cielo te abandonaron" **\- comentó Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

Discord estaba impactado y asustado - **"Miserable, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?. ¡Te llevaste mi precioso reino!" **\- el inquirió muy enojado mientras le sañalaba el lugar a su normalidad.

El Saiyajin levantó una ceja -** "¿Pensaste que solo patée esa esfera caótica?. Al momento en que hize contacto con tu ataque, puse algo de mi poder en mi pierna y cambié la energía negativa a positiva pero no solo eso. Aprovechando las energía de mi nueva esfera, purificó todo el lugar dejandolo a su estado"**

El Draconequus crispó un ojo -** "¡¿Eso fue lo que hiciste?!, ¡¿Quieres decir que cambiaste a positiva mi bola de caos para evitar que no se estrellara contra el planeta y así volver todo a como era antes?!"  
**

**"Que comes que adivinas. Positivo más negativo es igual a cero" **\- respondió con una sonrisa sacando la conclusión. Al parecer sabía algo de matematicas.

**"Eres... peor un Monstruo" **\- dijo en shock mientras retrocedía lentamente del miedo.

Goku sonrió de manera confiada al ver su rostro - **"Discord. No hay forma en que puedas ganarme" **\- después de decir eso expulsó su Ki mientras preparaba su mejor técnica - **"Kaa... Mee..." **\- creó una esfera de nergía azul entre sus manos. Discord estaba tan asustado que no podía mover sus piernas por el miedo - **"Haaa... Meee... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **\- expulsó técnica hacia el Draconequus y este lo recibió provocando que este saliera volando en el aire con una gran daño.

Las portadoras de los elementos vieron como el gigante Discord salió volando por los aires. En ese momento el comenzaba a descender de altura y a penas se dieron cuenta de que se dirigía justo donde estaban parados, Twilight y compañia se asustaron y huyeron lo más rápido posible para evitar ser aplastados por el. Discord cayó como ladrillo en la tierra quedansose inconsiente después de haber sido derrotado por el Saiyajin. Las yeguas y el potro se azomaron para comprobar el lugar y se quedaron estupefactos al ver al Espíritu del Caos desplomado en el suelo.

"Oigan chicas, ¿Discord... ya se murió?" - preguntó curioso Harry.

"Aún no ha muerto. Está inconsiente, creo que se puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón levemente" - respondió Twilight tras oír cuidadosamente el pulso del Draconequus.

"¡Yuu huu. Goku ganó la pelea. Esto merece un fiesta!" - exclamó entusiasmada Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba por todos lados de la emoción.

Goku se acercó hasta donde estaba el inconsiente Discord. En ese momento todos vieron como su tamaño disminuía considerablemente hasta tener su apariencia original, su presencia se había debilitado mucho después de haber peleado con todo lo que podía.

"¡Señor Goku, acabe con el. Elimina a Discord de una vez por todas, no desaproveches esta oportunidad!" - exclamó el joven alicornio a su maestro. Su madre y sus amigas lo miraron en sorpresa al tener esas ideas pero por otro lado sabían que tenía razón

El Saiyajin se quedó pensativo, se estaba preguntando que hacer con el. Su estilo de pelea no es de matar a la gente aún tratandose de seres como el, de hecho tenía un plan en mente. Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos ponis.

**"¡Twilight, quiero que tu y todos usen los Elementos de la Armonía!" - **les exclamó pidiendoles ese favor.

Tanto la unicornio como las demás se quedaron confusas por su petición, ¿En que estaba pensando el Saiyajin?.

"¿Los Elementos de la Armonía, dices?. ¿Estás seguro de lo que nos estás pidiendo Goku?" - preguntó Twilight intrigada.

Goku aterrizó cerca de ellas - **"Si, no veo el caso matarlo. Se muy bien las acciones que ha hecho pero eso significa que tenga una muerte prematura" **\- comentó mientras observaba al pobre Draconequus - **"Le perdonaré la vida y espero que algún día recapacite sobre sus acciones" **\- dijo con mucha esperanza y con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

Las portadoras de los elementos se miraron entre si reflexionando por lo que acaba de decir su amigo.

"Yo... creo en tí Goku" - comentó tímidamente Fluttershy estando de acuerdo con su idea. Sus amigas y el potro asintieron con la cabeza y también se pusieron de acuerdo con la idea del Saiyajin. Se reunieron detrás de Twilight para hacer funcionar los Elementos de la Armonía, todos se elevaron en el aire mientras sus respectivas elementos brillaban, las luces se unieron y se juntaron hacia la unicornio a quien le brilló la corona, en ese momento un poderoso rayo de color arcoiris salió entre los ponis y fue en dirección al dormido Espíritu del Caos, en cuestió de segundos su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse totalmente en piedra.

Goku sonrió satisfactoriamente al saber que el y sus amigas ponis había triunfado en esta batalla. Se destransformó para volver a su estado infantil pero luego recordó una coa importante, buscó por los alrededores para buscar ciertos objetos que le había sido robados. Afortunadamente pudo encontrar las Esferas del Dragón entre los escombros de la pelea, le dio gusto de haberlas recuperado y conseguido una adicional. Pero al verlas volvió a recordar una cosa que le había dicho el Draconequus antes, ¿Quienes serán los que buscan las Esferas del Dragón y que terrible ambición pretenden buscar en ellas?. La respuesta vendría con el tiempo y tenía la corazonada de que lo sabrá pronto, por ahora solo importaba llevar la estatua de Discord a su lugar de origen. **(1*)**

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día/Canterlot  
**

Después de haber de vuelto la estatua del Dracnoquus en el jardín del castillo. Celestia decidió hacer una ceremonia que glorifice la gran hazaña que habían hecho el Guardián la Armonía y los portadoras de los elementos.

Los guardias reales abrieron la puerta dejando pasar a Goku y a sus amigas ponis. Toda la multitud de ponis exclamaban de entusiasmo al ver pasar a sus heroes. Celestia estaba junto a su hermana y su nieto Harry esperando con sonrisas a que el Saiyajin se hiciera presente.

Cuando llegaron al frente de los escalones, el Saiyajin fue recibido por una sonrisa de la Princesa Celestia acompañado de un guiño, su hermana Luna hizo la misma acción, el joven alicornio le dio una sonrisa orgullosa por haberle salvado la vida, el Saiyajin simplemente dio su típica sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

"¡Hoy estamos reunidos para aquí para honrar el heroísmo, del Guardián de la Armonía y de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía por haber enfrentado al villano Discord y salvaron a Equestria del Caos Eterno!" - Celestia hablò con mucho orgullo y todos los ponis aclamaron de emoción. Goku se sentía muy avergonzado por recibir tantas alabanzas, este día había sido muy agitado para el; habñia luchado en tres ocsaiones contra viejos y nuevos enemigos en un solo día y eso que ni siquiera se cansó.

Como segunda parte de gloria, Luna usó su magia para quitar del telón revelando las nuevas vidrierías para su galería historica: La primera se trataba de Goku (En su estado normal), enfrentandose a Nightmare Spectre y la segunda se trataba de Goku (En Super Saiyajin 4), acompañado de las mane 7 usando los elementos contra Discord.

Celestia se acercó al Saiyajin - "Goku. Mi hermana y yo estamos eternamente agradecido, has cumplido tu promesa y has salvado no solo a Equestria si no a mi querido nieto. Cualquier favor que nos pidas te lo concederemos con todo gusto. Lo que sea" - le susurró al oido.

Goku simplemente siguió sonriendo - "No hay de que Princesa Celestia, es mi deber asegurar la seguridad de mis amigos y de los demás habitantes cuando están en peligro. No se preocupe por ese favor, ya pensaré en que pueda pedirles" - En ese momento su estomago rugió dando una señal - "La verdad... si hay algo que pueda hacer por mi" - comentó tocando su barrigita con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La alicornio contuvo su risita por que ya sabía que significaba cuando escuchaba ese ruido, ella ordenó a sus cocineros reales preparar un banquete digno de un gran héroe para satisfacer su apetito.

Y así Goku y sus amigas salvaron a Equestria de la terrible ambición del Espíritu del Caos pero la historia no acaba aqui. Nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros amigos pero ellos estarán preparados para caulquier caso. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de "Goku en Equestria: Segunda Temporada"

**FIN**

**(Ending: Insertar Creditos Originales de la serie MLP "The Return of Harmony" o el Ending 4 de Dragon Ball GT "Caprichosa eres tu")**

* * *

**_Yyyyyyyyyy, colorín colorado, este capitulo ha concluido finalmente. Les agradesco a todos por haber seguido hasta esta parte, de verdad muchachos n_n_  
**

**_*Discord recibió su castigo por comerse mi pay. Soy malo pero muy bueno :D*_**

**_Se podría decir que a partir de ahora la temporada inicia, las primeras cinco partes del capitulo eran un introducción y que introducción más larga la que hize. Hasta ahora la mayor que he hecho de todas y eso que todavía falta el resto de la temporada y las otras._**

**_Esta vez no habrá adelantos de los siguientes capítulos por que serán partes únicas y esta si constaba de cinco partes y además... ¡NO A LOS SPOILERS! (Aunque... ya he dicho demasiados)_**

**_Voy a nombrar a todos los usuarios que han comentado en los Reviews, incluido en sus favs. y Follows a esta historia, quiero mandarles un saludo para:_**

**_*Saco un lista y comienzo a leer nombres de usuarios*_**

**_\- BORRE2222  
\- Comet Galaxy  
\- Ghost iv  
\- Gunsmith-6798  
\- Loser93  
\- Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul  
\- Riuk-1234  
\- charlychan500  
\- danvanime9000  
\- lacho12  
\- metalic-dragon-angel  
\- mylittlebronyx  
\- yorel  
\- thedark99  
\- vgonzalezvilela_**

**_Les doy un fuerte apreton de manos y un saludo a todos los que mencioné pero no se sientan desilucionados por los que no mencionó, reglas son reglas. Pero ese no significa que no puedan hacer lo mismo durante el resto de la temporada, como lo dije antes esto acaba de comenzar._**

**_Bien, ahora que ya terminé con esto, les diré completo sobre el cambio de historia para este mes. Durante el transcurso de los días tenía pensado ya hacer el primer capitulo de Naruto+DBGT pero las ideas se me iba casi cada rato y no podía seguir bien pero en ese momento estaba viendo el anime Rosario+Vampire (Que por cierto se los recomiendo por que está muy entretenido, algo corto de episodios pero entretenidos casi todos sobre todo por las escenas Ecchi :D)._**

**_Bueno, tras ver nuevamente los episodios se me vino la idea de unir ese anime con el famoso Dragon Ball y otra vez con la saga GT (Presiento que este me está gustando tanto como el DBZ, por esa razón estoy haciendo los Crossovers con el). Y creo... que ya saben quien será el protagonista de esta historia, ¿verdad?. Si pensaron en el mismo personaje que yo pues acertaron, Goku tendrá nuevas aventuras en un escuela llena de monstruos pero no hay nada como unos poderes Saiyajin para superar ese reto._**

**_Me dedicaré a hacer el primer capitulo en estos días y probablemente esté para el fín de mes. El nuevo Crossover que se unirá a las industrias SPSX9000 se llamará: "Rosario + Saiyan". No se lo pierdas y espero verlos en la próxima actualización._**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Son Goku: 1,650,000,000,000**

**SSJ4 Goku (Suppressed, 2%): 9,979,200,000,000**

**Discord: 145,000,000**

**Discord (Full Power): 1,450,000,000**

* * *

**(1, *).- _Durante esta temporada el resto de las Esferas del Dragón estarán en la merced de otros villanos de MLP. Me imagino que ya tienen la idea quienes tendrán esas esferas, ¿verdad?. Si suponen lo mismo que yo entonces ya no es necesario que me lo digan._  
**

**(2).- _Era obvio, ni siquiera con todo el poder del caos en su favor podría vencerlo por que es simple... es Goku._  
**

**(3).- _Solo verdaderos fans de MLP reconocen esa escena y me pareció perfecta para este capitulo por que precisamente esa broma superaba el nivel de Discord y eso que se hace llamar el Rey de las bromas._**

* * *

**_Muy bien amigos, nos vemos en la próxima. Me despido, yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n_  
**


	6. Lección Cero

_**Hola y bienvenidos amigos bronis y/o pegasisters del mundo, ¿Me esperaban para el nuevo capitulo?. Pues ya lo tienen y les agradesco por su paciencia, de verdad se los agradesco.**_

_**Después de un tiempo, al fín pude hacer este capitulo mientras hacía uno nuevo de mi nueva historia. Para los que no se hayan enterado ya hay una nueva historia en mi cuenta, la historia se llama "Rosario + Saiyan" que es un nuevo Crossover entre "Dragon Ball GT" y "Rosario + Vampire", les recomiendo que lo léan si quieren hacer una mirada.**_

_**Quiero mandarles un saludo especial para los que siguieron esta temporada en sus Favoritos, los nombres de estos usuarios son los siguientes:**_

_**\- Borre2222  
\- Comet Galaxy  
\- DanielaPcQ  
\- El Legendario  
\- Ghost iv  
\- Loser93  
\- Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul  
\- Riuk-1234  
\- charlychan500  
\- lacho12  
\- mylittlebronyx  
\- thedark99  
\- uchiihasasuke27  
\- vgonzalezvilela  
\- yorel**_

_**Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte por haber conseguido que esta temporada sea tan interesante como la primera. Hasta ahora hemos conseguido esto:**_

_**\- Más de 3,000 views (Casi 1/9 parte de las visitas de la primera temporada)**_

_**\- 54 Reviews (Un poco más del 25% de los que tuvo la primera)**_

_**\- 17 Favs. y 13 Follows (Cuyos usuarios se encuentran en la lista ya mencionada)**_

_**Hagamos que esas cifras aumenten a medida que prosiga la historia, ¿Ok?.**_

_**Hoy en día me he enterado que la 5ta. temporada de MLP ya se estreno y dejenme decirles que me está interesando mucho, sobre todo por los primeros dos capítulos que hacen la apertura de la temporada. Hasta ahora ya vi tres capítulos y me gustaron. Los titulos de los primeros tres episodios son estos:**_

_**\- The Cutie Map, Part 1 &amp; 2: (Nueva villana de la serie llegó a Equestria)**_

_**\- Castle Sweet Castle: (Como Twilight tiene que acostumbrarse a vivir en el nuevo castillo después de perder su árbol. Me siento mal por Twilight *:(*)**_

_**\- Bloom and Gloom: Aquí vemos otro capítulo en donde Applebloom intenta conseguir su Cutie Mark y bueno... no hace falta describir el resto por que ya tienen la idea.  
**_

_**\- Tanks for the Memories: Rainbow Dash intenta hacer lo posible para que su mascota torutga no duerma durante la invernación. Capitulo muy emotivo en verdad y hasta ahora el que más me ha gustado sobre Rainbow Dash.  
**_

_**!Wow, estoy nerviocionado por que no puedo esperar escribir esos capítulos con la aparición de nuestro Saiyajin favorito, ¿y ustedes?. En fín, todo tiene que llegar a su tiempo y estoy muy atrás de llegar hasta ese punto y quiero conservar el elemento sorpresa. Créanme o no, puedo e incluso haría aunque sea un adelanto de cada inicio o final de la cada temporada y película futura de la historia si me lo propusiera pero como dije antes quiero conservar el elemento sorpresa. Sorry, pero así son las cosas.**_

_**Después de anunciar mi anuncio muy anunciante,. ¡CONTIUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 6 (32) "Lección Cero"**

**(Lección Cero)**

**Intro**

Habían pasado unos cuantos día desde la derrota de Discord, sus plalens fueron frustados gracias a las hazañas de Goku y de los Elementos de la Armonía. Ahora todos los ponis podían vivir tranquilamente en paz, por el momento.

En la biblioteca, Twilight estaba haciendo su lista decosas que tenía que hacer por el día junto con su asistente Spike, incluso habían hecho otra lista para comprobar si tenía todo lo de la lista. La unicornio quería tener todo bien organizado como siempre acostumbra a hacer a diario, en especial por que en la tarde tendría un picnic con sus amigas ponis y con el Saiyajin en el campo. Revisó la lista por tercera ocasión solo... por su las moscas, afortunadamente todo estaba bien hecho y como detalle, estaban muy adelantados en deberes para los siguientes días, todo estaba perfecto.

Sin embargo, no se podría decir que todo era perfecto. Cuando su asistente dragón mencionó acerca de la carta semanal que tenía que mandar a Celestia acerca de la amistad, Twilight inmediatamente se puso histérica, es la única cosa que se le pasó y es la más importante de todas las otras cosas de la lista. Ella se tomaba sus estudios muy en serio y pensó que si no le mandaba su carta acerca de la amistad antes del atardecer, quedaría demorada y posiblemente su mentora lo mandaría a jardín de niños. Spike creía que estaba exagerando demasiado y que debía conservar la compostura por que su mentora alicornio no haría tal cosa por que era su mejor estudiante. , eso no fue lo suficiente para tranquilizar a Twilight por que tenía que conseguir a toda costa un reporte acerca de la amistad antes de la apuesta del sol, la unicornio le preguntó al bebé daragón si tenía algún problema que ella pudiera resolver pero por su desinfortunio no tenía ningún problema en particular. Eso no le preocupaba mucho por que tenía a muchos de sus amigos en todo Ponyville y tal vez uno de ellos tendría tal vez uno o dos problemas que resolver y tenía que hacerlo ahora, Spike puso su garra sobre su frente por que pensó que esto no iba a salir bien al final por la necedad de su amiga unicornio.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Twilight estaba caminandoi a través de las calles del pueblo buscando algún pony que tuviera algún problema que ella pudiera resolver para su reporte. Aparéntemente no había nadie que tuviera un conflicto o algo por estilo. Sin embargo, ella llegó a escuchar el un gran grito de un yegua y ese grito provenía de su amiga Rarity, eso era perfecto para ella por que al fín encontró lo que estaba buscando.

La unicornio lila fue lo más rápido a la Boutique Carrusel y se encontró a su amiga fashionista llorando por que ella perdió algo muy importante, Twilight estaba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de que iba a tener un buen reporte para redactar. Sin embargo su ilusión fue arruinada cuando Rarity encontró lo que estaba buscando, ella había perdida una simple cinta métrica, tanto drama y tantas lagrimas solo por una simple cinta, (Para ella era muy importante para el diseño de sus vestidos). Pero para Twilight no le vió mucha importancia así que decidió ir a buscar a alguien más que tenga un problema de verdad.

Regresando a las calles de Ponyville, Twilight seguía en su busqueda de ponis con problemas, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y tenía solo unas horas antes de que acabara el día. Ahora se encontró a Rainbow Dash destrozando un granero de fomra algo salvaje (que por cierto se veía algo deteriorado). La unicornio al ver que estaba haciendo creyó que ella y su amiga Applejack estaban peleados y por esa razón la pegaso de crin de arcoiris está destrozando su propiedad, eso tal vez sería un buen reporte para su carta, no como el caso anterior claro.

Ella interrumpió lo que Rainbow estaba haciendo para que pudieran hablara cara a cara sobre su problema, la pegaso de color azul cían no entendía a que problema se estaba refiriendo con excatitud por que no había ninguno en específico pero la unicornio seguía insistiendo en que si lo había y para resolverlo decidió tomar el papel de psicologa para así hablar mejor del problema desconocido. Cuando Twilight le preguntó si había un problema en especial, Rainbow le contestó que no había ningúno y entonces llevó a la siguiente pregunta del por qué estaba destruyendo el granero, y lo que la pegaso respondió fue por que Applejack se lo pidió personalmente. La pony de tierra con crin rubia estaba escondida en un trinchera con un casco de protección y ella afirmó que la razón del por qué lo estaba destrozando es por que estaba muy viejo y desgastado y necesitaba ser demolido para contruir uno nuevo. Y entonces Applejack le pidió nuevamente a Rainbow que siguiera con su labor y para acelerar el procedimiento, la pegaso multicolor decidió hacer su mejor truco, ella voló hasta la cima y cuando cayó de picada hizo un Rain-plosión técnica dejando al granero inexsisitente. Twilight se quedó perpleja por el hecho de que era un falsa alarma y para colmo no tenía nada que reportare y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Twilight se estaba quedando sin opciones, al parecer era el peor día para que algún pony no tuviera algún problema y que resolver y eso la perjudicava, pero tuvo una gran idea en mente. Fluttershy, ella siempre tenía al menos uno o dos dilemas cada día y este no era el momento para desperdiciar esa oportnidad.

Cuando fué a su casa de campo se llevó una increíble e inesperada sorpresa, la tímida pegasa le estaba dando una paliza a un... ¿oso?. ¿Un gran oso estaba siendo lastimado por la inocente Fluttershy?, ¿De todos los días tenía que elegir este para dejar de ser una pony asustadisa?. (Lo que no sabía es que en realidad le estaba dando un masaje a ese oso?). ¿Que acaso aprendió a luchar de esa manera de parte de Goku?, si fué así pues eligió el peor momento para enseñarle a pelear. Al parecer el destino era cruel con ella y casi no tenía nada de que hacer así que decidió tomar un plan de ultimatum, hablar con en Saiyajin. Conociendolo tal vez no tendría ningún problema considerandose el guerrero más fuerte del universo pero hasta personas como el no son perfectas y a parte, no perdería nada con intentarlo... ¿O sí?.

La unicornio lila estuvo buscando por todos lados pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado y se estaba acabando el tiempo. Sin embargo, su busqueda terminó cuando encontró cierto objeto redondo cerca de la casa de Fluttershy. Pudo reconocer el extraño objeto curioso llamado "Nave Espacial" como les había enseñado Goku hace unas semanas atrás. Ella pudo ver que la puerta se abría automaticamente y de ahí salió el Saiyajin con pelo salvaje negro, al parecer había terminado con su sesión de entrenamiento privado.

"Ufff. Eso estuvo bien" - dijo Goku mientras se estiraba después de entrenar bajo una gravedad de 300G. Unos momentos después, Twilight se acercó rápidamente a el con muchas ancias.

"Goku, gracias a Celestia que te encuentro al fín" - comentó Twilight mientras respiraba agitadamente una y otra vez.

"Hola Twilight, ¿Como te ha ido?. Dime, ¿Necesitas algo de mi?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con su tradicional sonrisa.

"De hecho si" - ella inhaló aire en sus pulmones antes comenzar a explicar - "Necesito hacer un reporte acerca de lo que aprendí acerca de la magia de la amistad para la princesa para antes de que acabe el día y hasta no he llevado nada de nada, he consultado con nuestras amigas y ellas no tienen algo con lo que yo pudiera ayudarles. Necesito saber si tú tienes algo con lo que yo como buena amiga pueda ayudarte, no importa de que se trata, lo haré con todo gusto" - ella le ofreció su ayuda como esperanza de que le dijera un "Si".

Goku lo estuvo pensando por unos segundos - "¿Yo?, emm... bueno... verás yo..." - intentó explicarse pero Twilight se puso de rodillas.

"¡Por favoooooooor Goku, dime que tienes algo con lo que pueda ayudarte!. ¡De verdad necesito hacer este reporte o si no estaré de vuelta en el jardín de niños!" - la unicornio le suplicó en toda esa oración mientras jalaba una y otra vez su camisa.  
El Saiyajin se quedó algo perplejo al oír eso, al menos pudo entender en el dilema en el que estaba si amiga y era muy importante para ella, si no... ¿Por qué su cabello estaba algo desalineado y con la actitud notablemente alterada?. Ojalá el pudiera ser algo por ella y ayudarla con su reporte pero desafortunadamente no tenía ningún conflicto en lo absoluto y no conocía nadie que tal vez los tuviera.

"Twilight, no te mentiré. No tengo ni un solo problema, lo siento" - Goku se disculpó, no era por no ser cooperativo pero era cierto, duro pero cierto.

"¿Como dices?. Awww, ahora si estoy arruinada" - dijo Twilight boquiabierto e incrudula, ahora si se quedó sin opciones - "Pero... ¿Estás seguro?, ¿No tienes algún incoveniente con el manejo de tus cosas?" - preguntó como ultimo recurso, tal vez estaría desorientado con los extraños objetos resguardados en pequeñas capsulas, (que por cierto todavía no entendía como funcionaban exactamente).

Goku se rascó la cabeza - "Twilight, te aseguro que se como funcionan las cosas que están guardadas en las capsulas por que provienen de donde vengo. Y creo que explicarte como es que terminaron ahí guardadas sería muy tardado por que hasta yo no entiendí como funcionan" - las únicas personas que sabían acerca de las caspulas eran su amiga de cabellos azules y su padre por que ellos fueron quienes los inventaron.

"¿A no?, ¿Entonces como pudiste enseñarle a pelear a Fluttershy?" - ella inquirió como ultima esperanza.

"Espera, ¿De que estás hablando?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Yo la ví hace unos momentos peleando contra un oso y pensé que tu le había enseñado a luchar" - pensó en eso por que el quien peleaba mejor de toda ciudad o más bien del mundo era el Saiyajin.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza y recordó algo - "Ahhhh, ¿te refieres al masaje?. Entonces creo que entendiste mal. Fluttershy me dijo que tenía que darle un masaje un oso por que sentía mucho estrés en estos días. Recuerdo que me dio un masaje similar después de la Gala y para mi fue la mejor que he recibido en mi vida por que parecía combinar bien las artes marciales. ¿No te parece gracioso Twilight?" - preguntó mientras reía por ese momento hilarante.

A la unicornio le dio un tic en el ojo y no tuvo más opción que retirarse a resigarse por solo un malentendido. El Saiyajin notó su comportamiento y se quedó confundido.

"Emm... ¿Twilight?, ¿A donde vas?. ¡Espera...!" - quería hablar con ella pero ella ya se había ido. Al parecer se sentía un poco culpable por no ayudar a una amiga pero sabía que todo le irá bien al final como siempre pero luego recordó algo muy importante - "¡Por poco se me olvidaba!, ya casi es hora del pic-nic con las demás ponis y no me lo voy a perder por que tengo mucha hambre" - y casualmente cuando dijo eso, su estomago rugió en señal de estár hambriento. Tal vez vería a Twilight más tarde y más calmada pero por ahora era el momento de ir por más combustible.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

Cerca del campo de flores de Ponyville estaban reunidas Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy organizandose para el pic-nic que había planeado después de hacer sus respectivos labores. En ese momento, Goku apareció en medio de la manta dejandolas nuevamente sorprendidas tras su aparición.

"Hola a todas, je je je" - El Saiyajin les saludó con su típica sonrisa y fue recibido con las sonrisas de todas.

"¡Goku llegaste!, por un momento creí que no vendrías a nuestro día de campo" - Pinkie Pie dijo entre saltos muy emocionada.

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de comer?, ¡Ni en sueños!. Por cierto Pinkie, ¿Trajiste los pastelillos que prometiste?" - preguntó Goku con ansias.

La pony rosada asintió con la cabeza - "Sip, traje de tu sabor favorito y recién salidos del horno, traje suficientes para tu apetito de Saiyajin. Pruebalos" - dijo mientras sacaba del canasto tres docenas de cupcakes de chocolate con glaseado rosa y luego metió uno de esos en la boca de Goku.

"Mmmmm, delicioso" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras degustaba del pastelillo.

Mientras tanto, Rarity estaba buscando de su canasto algo muy importante para el día de campo y se dio cuenta de que faltaba exactamente.

"Por favor, ¿Diganme que no olvidé los platos?" - Rarity jadeó muy fuerte por su error - *gasp* "¡Lo hize, los olvidé por completo!. ¡De todo lo malo que podía pasar esta es... LA PEOR... COSA... POSIBLE!" - después de decir eso, la bella unicornio se puso dramática y luego trajo con su magia un sofá y se recostó en el para ponerse a llorar. Luego se dio cuenta de que sus amigas y el Saiyajin la miraron con las cejas levantadas por algo tan absurdo por exagerar por unos platos - "¿Qué?, ¿No querían que me sentara en el cesped, o si?" - inquirió por que no iba a arruinar su pelaje en las hierbas.

"Emm, Rarity... no creo que sea para tanto exagerar por unos simples platos" - comentó Goku mientras seguía comiendo de otro pastelillo. A parte, lo que iban a comer no iba requerir de cubiertos.

Todo parecía tranquilo en su día de campo, sin embargo su tranquilidad se interrumpió cuando Twilight llegó y se podría decir que no se veía del todo... bien. El iris de sus ojos se habían encojido, su cabello y cola estaba todo alborotado como si hubiera recibido un almohadazo y sobre todo tenía una sonrisa espeluznante parecido a un personaje de pelicula de terror.

"Twilight, ¿Pero que te pasó?. Te ves... diferente" - preguntó el Saiyajin sorprendido al ver a la unicornio. Pensaba que iba mejorar desde la ultima vez que la vió pero no, ahora estaba peor que antes y lo decía tanto por su apariencia como su actitud.

"¿Estás bien amiga?" - preguntó Applejack.

"¡NO, no estoy bien!" - exclamó Twilight histérica. Sus amigas al igual que el Saiyajin se preocuparon por ella y preguntaron entre todos que le estaba pasando.

"Es algo terrible" - ella quería decirles lo que realmente le estaba pasando

"¿Si?" - todos querían saberlo.

"¡Simplemente horrible!"

"¿Si?"

"Es el problema más horrible que he tenido y enserio enserio enserio necesito ayuda"

"¡¿Si?!"

"¡Mi carta a la princesa Celestia está a punto de atrasarse y no he aprendido nada sobre la amistad!" - finalmente había dicho su problema. Sin embargo, solo fue recibido por los suspiros de alivio de la yeguas a excepción de Goku por que el ya lo sabía desde antes.

"Oh que alivio. Creí que realmente horrible había pasado" - comentó Fluttershy aliviada, y al decir eso Twilight se quedó perpleja por que creyeron que no era la gran cosa.

"¡Si ha pasado algo horrible!" - exclamó muy angustiada y luego se teletransportaba de una lado a otro con su magia - "¡Si no entrego esa carta estaré demorada!. ¡DEMORADA!" - exclamó nuevamente mientras se teletransportaba otra vez.

En lugar de que sus amigas vieran su problema, comenzaron a reirse y eso provocó que las mejillas de Twilight ardieran. El único que realmente se preocupaba del dilema de la unicornio era Goku.

"No te ofendas dulzura, parece ser que cierta pony se está alterando por nada" - comentó Applejacl por que creía que estaba exagerando por algo tan insignificante. Sin embargo Twilight lo considerá como una ofensa.

"¡Esto no es cualquier cosa, esto lo es todo!. Necesito a un pony que tenga un problema que yo pueda resolver antes del anochecer, ¡Y TODA MI VIDA DEPENDE DE ESO!" - exclamó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que tal vez sintieran compasión con ella pero no fue así.

*Tsk* "Twilight, que graciosa eres. Ja ja ja" - dijo Pinkie Pie mientras reía por que pensó que estaba bromeando.

Al parecer, a la unicornio nadie le estaba tomando en serio, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas.

"Ven aquí amiga, sientante y deja de sufrir tanto" - sugirió la pony vaquera como buen consejo para relajarse.

"¡Arrrrgh!" - Twilight simplemente gruñó del fastidio y se marchó del lugar con su teletransportación.

"Wow, jamás había visto a Twilight tan alterada antes" - comentó Fluttershy.

"Que dramática es. Hablando relativamente" - dijo Rarity acostada desde su sofá. **(¿Que dices, señorita olvida platos y listones?).**

"No se que piensen ustedes" - comenzó a hablar Goku pensando en la situación - "Yo creo que de verdad Twilight necesitaba de nuestra ayuda y no la tomaron en serio" - el creía eso desde la primera vez que dijo su problema y por esa razón se molestó tanto.

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos - "Ay por favor Goku, no creo que sea para tanto. Ya se le pasará, te lo aseguro" - dijo mientras se recostaba para tomar el sol.

"No estoy tan de acuerdo con tu idea Rainbow. Si esto es importante para ella es por que de verdad se está tomando en serio acerca de la amistad y creo que quiero quedar mal con su maestra" - si algo sabía sobre maestros era el. Al fín y al cabo el era uno.

Al parecer tampoco sus amigas le tamaban tan en serio - "Bueno Terroncito, y si eso llegara a pasar, ¿Qué podría salir mal?. De seguro la princesa lo tomará con calma y le perdonará como buena pony que es" - comentó Applejack despreocupada.

"Espero que así sea, Applejack" - El Saiyajin no estaba muy deacuerdo con lo que ella dijo y ojalá fuera cierto su suposición. Tal vez después de comer iría a buscar a Twilight para así ayudarla con su carta pero era obvio que no podía pensar con el estomago vacio.

Pero volviendo a sus pensamientos, Goku sabía lo que era tener maestros. El nunca llegó a decepcionar a ningún de ellos y se demuestra cuando aprendió cada uno de sus mejores técnicas y las usó contra enemigos poderosos. Por ejemplo; el Kamehameha lo aprendió del Maestro Roshi a temprana edad y desde entonces ha usado ese movimiento en la mayoría de sus peleas. El Kaioken y la Genkidama lo aprendió de su maestro Kaio-Sama del Norte y las usó por primera vez en la pelea contra los Saiyajin Nappa y Vegeta. Hace algún tiempo fue el maestro de la reencarnación de Majin Buu, Uub y como resultado de su entrtenamiento resultó ser uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra y hasta el día de hoy es el maestro del potro alicornio, Harry Trotter Apple y de las Cutie Mark Crussaders y todos han mostrado su esfuerzo en las artes marciales. El sentía empatía por Twilight y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Más Tarde/Biblioteca  
**

En la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight solo pudo presenciar como el solo cambiaba de posición por el paso del tiempo, el día casi iba a llegar a su fín y su carta no estaba tan siquiera iniciada.

"¡El reloj está corriendo Twilight!. El reloj está... ¡corriendo!" - comentó la unicornio claramente alterada al ver el tiempo pasar en sus ojos mientras caminaba en circulos en su cuarto - "No importa. Si no puedo encontrar un problema de la amistad, haré de la amistad un problema" - decía mientras sacaba de su baul un muñeco muy especial.

**Unos Momentos Después**

Cerca del parque de Ponyville, Twilight apareció entre los arbustos con una sonrisa tétrica (similar a un payaso de pelicula de terror), y luego fijó su mirada hacia sus objetivos. Puedo ver a Harry, a Applebloom, Sweetie Bell y a Scootaloo jugando con un pelota de playa, entre los cuatro potrillos se pasaban la bola una y otra vez.

"Bien Scootaloo. piensa rápido" - comentó el joven alicornio golpeando la pelota con la cabeza para pasarsela, cuando la pegaso anaranjada iba a golpear la bola solo terminó desviandola y sus amigas se rieron de su pequeña falla. Sin embargo su juego fue interrumpido cuando la pelota se iluminó para después explotar y de ahí salió Twilight de forma inesperada.

"Hola, niños y niñas" - les saludó con su sonrisa terrorifica.

"Amm... hola Twilight" - Applebloom le saludó un poco nerviosa al igual que las demás, ningúno de los cuatro esperaba su visita.

"Emm... ¿Tú estás...?" - Harry iba a preguntarle como estaba pero ella le interrumpió.

"¡¿Excelente?!, ¡Solo excelente!. ¡Ustedes cuatro parecen execlentes también, parecen cuatro buenos amigos que obviamente no necesitan la ayuda de otra buena amiga" - mientras hablaba como una loca, los cuatro retrocedíabn ligeramente asustados al verla. Luego Twilight levitó con su magia un muñeco hecho de un pony hecho de trapos, con los ojos de botones y al parecer llevaba pantalones - "Ella es Sabelotodo, era mía cuando tenía su edad y ahora quiero regalarselas a ustedes" - les llevó el muñeco hacia los cuatro y solo se quedaron viendo sin decir nada. La muñeca no estaba nada mal pero tampoco era perfecto.

"Ella es... genial" - Scootaloo fue la primera en comentar pero lo dijo en sentido contrario.

"Si... genial" - Applebloom fue la siguiente pero lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

"Es muy... bonita, creo" - Harry trataba de no ser ofensivo hacial unicornio, le dio un ligero codazo a Sweetie Bell para que hablara también.

"De verdad me gusta su... melena" - ella no estaba muy segura de lo que dijo pero tenía que decir algo.

Pero eso no era todo por que también tenía sus accesorios - "¡También tiene su propio cuaderno y su pluma, para cuando quiera fungir que está haciendo su tarea!" - Twilight les entregó ese par de articulos que venía incluido con Sabelotodo pero de todas formas el grupo de las Crussaders no estaban muy seguros de aceptar su regalo.

"Eso es... genial" - la pegaso aranjada dijo el mismo comentario con el mismo significado.

"Si...genial" - la pony de tierra amarilla con moño también repitió su cometario.

"Es muy... bonito, creo" - el alicornio azul hizo el mismo ejmplo que las anteriores potrancas y luego dio otro ligero codazo en Sweetie Bell.

"De verdad me gusta su... ¿melena?" - la unicornio blanca también hizo lo mismo que la vez pasada.

"Espero que el hecho de que sean cuatro y ella solo sea una no se convierta un problema odiaía causar un problema entre buenos amigos" - comentó Twilight fingiendo su buen comportamiento.

Las potrancas y el potro pensaron que a la unicornio se le safó un tornillo, si no por que razón se está comportando tan diferente como siempre suele ser.

"¡¿Quién juega con ella primero?!" - Twilight les ofreció a Sabelotodo en sus caras, entre los cuatro se estremecieron y se turnaron entre sí al azar.

"Tú juega con ella primero Sweetie Bell, ya sabes, por que su melena te gusta mucho" - dijo Applebloom antes de huir pero la unicornio no quería serlo.

"Oh no no no no, creo que Scootaloo debería jugar con ella primero" - ella también comenzó a huir del lugar pero tampoco la pegaso quería serlo.

"Me encantaría pero... Harry pidió ser el primero en jugar con ella" - e hizo lo mismo que las demás.

El se rascó el cuello - "Ahhhh, la Abuela Smith siempre me ha dicho que las yeguas siempre son las primeras. Así que... tu vas Applebloom" - el alicornio dijo por que no quería ser grosero (y para evitar sus problemas claro). Entre los cuatro se cambiaban de lugar para ver quien quería evitar ser el primero

"Applejack dice que es importante compartir" - En ese momento, los cuatro miebros de las Crussaders se cambiaban de lugar unos del otro hasta llegar al punto crar una nube de pelea.

_"¡Tengo que pensar, piensa Twilight piensapiensapiensa!" -_ Twilight al no ver que ningúno aceptaba su peluche, decidió hacer la segunda fase - "¡Les va a gustar Sabelotodo, les va gustar como nada!" - Con su cuerno hizo un hechizo de tipo enamoramiento y lo puso en Sabelotodo, los cuatro fijaron su mirada al juguete encantada y en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron a un par de corazones.

"Yo la quiero" - dijo Scootaloo en trance.

"Yo la necesito" - siguió Applebloom de la misma manera.

"¡De verdad me gusta su melena!" - exclamó Sweetie Bell con muchos deseo.

"¡Es mía!" - exclamó Harry con corazones en sus ojos. Ahora, los cuatro se encimaron entre sí peleandose por quien se quedaba con Sabelotodo.

El plan de la unicornio lila estaba funcionando como ella quería, ahora seguía el siguiente paso para su carta - "¡Muy bien, muy bien, vamosa calmarnos!. Creo que todos podemos ver que hay una lección muy importante que aprender aquí y acerca de..." - Sin embargo no terminó su frase por que recibióun ligero golpe en la quijada de parte de la pelea de los potrillos, al parecer ningúno le hacía caso - "Por favor niños todos somos amigos aquí, ¿No créen que deberían compartir?" - inquirió tratando de razonar con los cuatro.

"¡Es mía, yo la quiero!" - exclamó Harry todavía hechizado y tratando de ganarles a los otras tres.

Twilight gruñó ligeramente y luego se metió en la bola tratando de pararles pero no duró ni cinco segundos antes de que el grupo se la quitara de encima y terminó chocando justo en frente de Big Mac.

"Big Macintosh, que alivio. Tienes que ayudarme a quitarle esa muñeca a esos niños" - Twilight le pidió al semental que le hiciera ese favor.

"Ahh... Sip" - Big Mac se acercó hasta donde estaba la batalla y con su boca sacó facilmente a Sabelotodo.

"Aww, te lo agradesco. Ahora simplemente damela a mi" - Sin embargo, Big Mac comenzó a correr con la muñeca.

"Nope" - Lo que no tomó en cuenta es que el semental rojo quedó atrapado en el mismo hechizo que ella mismo creó y ahora los problemas aumentarán desmesuradamente.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después  
**

Ahora no solo un pony había sido encantado por un simple juguete, todos los otros ponis de Ponyville que estaban alrededor terminaron igual de hechizados por esa magia del amor. Se formó un caos al ver a muchos habitantes peleandose entre si como animales salvajes solo por algo tan insignificante.

Regresando al grupo principal, Goku y el resto de sus amigas terminaron de disfrutar su día de campo y ahora estaban guardando las cosas en las canastas. Sin embargo, su traquilidad fue interferida cuando vieron a varios ponis peleando entre sí.

"Oigan, ¿que pasa?. ¿Que les sucede a todos?" - inquirió Goku al ver a muchos ponis enfrentandose sin razón alguna. Lo mismo se preguntaban las demás. En ese momento, el Saiyajin pudo ver volando a Harry como un cafre y lo detuvo facilmente con su mano.

"¡Sueltenme, debo obtener esa muñeca!" - trataba de luchara para liberarse. El se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña al igual que el resto.

"Harry, ¿Que tienes?. ¿De que muñeca hablas?" - preguntó Goku intrigado al ver la intranquilidad de su discípulo.

"Terroncito, ¿Te sucede algo malo?" - preguntó Applejakck preocupada y confundida al mismo tiempo, normalmente no se comporta así.

"¡Esa muñeca será mía!" - exclamó mientras abría ojos revelando un par de corazones. El mordió la mano del Saiyajin para así liberarse e ir por su objetivo.

"¡Auchh, eso me dolió!" - Goku exclamó mientras tocaba su mano al sentir la mordida del alicornio.

"Goku, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Fluttershy preocupada mientras se acercaba a el pero el asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento Twilight llegó con sus amigos - "¡No la miren!" - les advirtió que no miraran a Sabelotodo.

"¿Que no miren qué?" - preguntó Rarity con la ceja levantada.

"Mi muñeca Sabelotodo, la encanté y ahora todos los ponis están peleando por ella" - le respondió mientras se recostaba en la tierra.

_"¿Entonces por eso todos están peleando?" _\- se preguntó Goku al ver a todos luchando incluyendo al joven alicornio.

"¿Y por qué encantaste a tu muñeca?" - preguntó Fluttershy.

"Tenía que hacer algo. No tenía nada que reportarle a la Princesa Celestia, creí que si no podia encontrar un problema debía generar un problema" - Twilight les explicaba el motivo del por qué armó tanto escandalo.

"Eso quiere decir que mi hojo esta... ¿Encantado?" - preguntó Applejack por que eso también podría explicar su raro comportamiento.

"Si. Estaba tan obsesionada con mi carta que no calculé las cosas y cuando apenas me dí cuenta, hechizé al nieto de la princesa y creo que eso tendrá un castigo mayor. ¡El día ya casi acaba!" - exclamó muy preocupada.

"Emmm... Twilight, tengo malas noticias para tí" - Goku le señaló el cielo y se dieron cuenta de que el sol se ocultó y eso quería decir que el tiempo llegó a su fín.

"¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" - se escuchó la voz de Celestia en el cielo y cuando todos alzaron la vista, todos pudieron ver a la alicornio volando con una luz destellante y se podría decir que no se mostraba de muy buen humor que digamos.

_"¿Soy yo o creo que Celestia está enojada?" _\- El Saiyajin se preguntó a sí mismo al ver su expresión facial.

En ese momento, Celestia accionó su cuerno y con su magia cubrió todo el lugar para que todo volviera su normalidad. Todos los ponis dejaron de pelear y luego se dieorn cuenta de que habían peleado por un juguete, se sintieron avergonzados y se fueron del lugar.

"¿Eh?, ¿Que pasó?. ¿Donde estoy?" - Harry se preguntó muy confundido y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de su tío Macintosh - "¿Que acaba de ocurrir?" - le preguntó al semetal y este se encogió de hombros. Luego fijó su mirada hacia donde estaban su madre, su maestro y sus amigas y se sorprendió un poco por la otra poni que estaba ahí - "¿Abuela Celestia?"

La alicornio estaba justo en frente de los portadoras y el guardián de la armonía pero sobre todo estaba enfrente su alumna quien estaba de rodillas en señal de clemencia.

"Buscame en la biblioteca" - le ordenó seriamente antes de emprender vuelo.

Twilight simplemente bajó la mirada decepcionada de si misma, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar - "Adios chicas, si me quieren visitar, estaré en el jardín de niños mágico... de vuelta en Canterlot" - se despidió de sus amigos antes de irse.

"¿Jardín de niños mágico?"

"¿Canterlot?"

"¡Jamás volveremos a ver a Twilight!"

"¿Twilight se va a ir?. ¡Eso es horrible!" - comentó Goku sorprendido, al parecer lo que había predicho se iba a cumplir.

"¿Que vamos a hacer chicas?" - preguntó Applejack mientras tocaba el hombro de Pinkie.

"¡De todo lo malo que podía pasar esta es... LA PEOR... COSA... POSIBLE!" - exclamó dramáticamente Rarity pero solo fue recibido por las miradas confusas de todos - "¿Qué?. Lo digo en serio esta vez"

Ahora Goku se había convertido en SSJ4 al ponerse la luna -** "Esto pasó por que no ayudamos a Twilight en su reporte. Se supone que somos sus amigos más cercanos y debemos ayudarla en sus problemas sin importar si son grandes o pequeños. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotros si estuvieramos en sus zapatos" **\- comentó el Saiyajin rojo sintiendose culpable por no ayudar a tiempo.

Las demás yeguas estaban reflexionando profundamente sobre lo que acaba de decir su amigo, estaba completamente en lo cierto. Se sentíeron mal por no ayudar a Twilight cuando ella se los pidió y para colmo, ni siquiera la tomaron en serio por que pensaron que no era la gran cosa pero en realidad si lo era.

**"Pero no es demasiado tarde, aún podemos hablar con la princesa para que tal vez perdone a Twilight antes de que se vaya y que se quede en Ponyville" **Goku les sugirió por que tenía la esperanza de que iba a funcionar. Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza por que estaban de acuerdo con su sugerencia.

En ese momento, Harry apareció cerca del grupo - "Mamá, ¿Que es lo que me pasó y por qué mi abuela Celestia vino así de repente?" - preguntó algo confundido porque no comprendia mucho de lo que acaba de suceder. El Saiyajin y las demás no sabían como decirle al pequeño potro acerca de estaba encantada por un hechizo accidental de parte su amiga unicornio.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto/Biblioteca de Ponyville  
**

Spike estaba oculto en una de las habitaciones por que estaba algo nervioso por la conversación que tenían la co-gobernante y su estudiante, no podía imaginarse en que clase de castigo le iba a psar a su amiga unicornio pero tenía que ser fuerte.

"Pero, se sesupone que debo enviarle una carta acerca de la amistad cada semana. Me pasé de la fecha de entrega, soy una mala aluman. Estoy demorada" - Twilight se lametó de si misma por su fracaso.

"Eres una maravillosa alumna Twilight, no tengo que recibir una carta cada semana para saberlo" - Celestia sabía que la unicornio era muy especial, eso lo supo desde el primer día en que se convirtió su aluma personal pero el día de hoy ella misma dudó de sus propias capacidad y eso nubló su vista.

Twilight levantó ligeramente la vista - "¿En serio? - Sin embargo, antes de que ella le respondiera, la puert ase abrió y de ahí entraron Goku, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Harry.

"¡Espere!, ¡Alto!" - exclamó la pegaso de crin arcoiris trantando de detenerla.

"¡No puedes castigarla!" - siguió la pony de tierra rosada.

"¡No fue su culpa!" - Applejack al igual que los demás querían explicarse por lo sucedido.

"Soy toda oidos" - la alicornio iba a escuchar claramente lo que tenían que decir.

"Por favor alteza, todas vimos que Twilight estaba alterada" - Fluttershy fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

"Pero creímos que lo que le preocupaba no valía la pena para preocuparnos" - siguió Rainbow estando a su lado.

"Y cuando huyó angustiado, ninguna de nosotras intentó detenerla. Y el único que se preocupó por ella fue Goku pero tampoco le hicimos caso" - continuó Applejack apenada de sí misma.

"Como buenas amigas de Twilight haber tomado en serio sus sentimientos y haberla apoyado" - comentó Rarity también de la misma manera.

**"Princesa, se lo pido de favor. No aleje a Twilight a nosotros, ella es una buena amiga y no nos gustaría tenerla muy apartada de nuestro lado. Le juro por Kamisama que ibamos a ayudarla en su reporte pero una cosa pasó antes que la otra. Si debe culpar a alguien, culpenos a nosotros inclusive a mi" **\- Goku fue el ultimo en hablar con la esperanza de que les perdonara.

"No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió antes pero lo que su estoy seguro es que Twilight no tiene que irse, te lo suplico abuelita Celestia" - Eso fue lo único que pudo decir por que no estaba consiente de lo que sucedió el día de hoy. Su mente estaba todavía afectada por lo pasó la semana pasada y tenía que hacer meditació estos días para tranquilizar su espíritu.

Celestia al escuchar cada unos de sus argumentos simplemente sonrio - "Parece que todos aprendieron una lección muy valiosa el día de hoy" - al decir eso todos asintieron la cabeza por que tenía razón - "Muy bien, olvidaré el castigo de Twilight con una condición: "A partír de hoy quiero que cada uno de ustedes me reporten sus hallasgos acerca de la amistad cuando y solo cuando hayan logrado descubrido. Eso incluye a mi propio nieta y al Guardián de la Armonía" - Celestia dijo su nuevo decreto oficial en general.

Todos los ponis incluyendo al Saiyajin se sentían felices al saber que Twilight iba a quedarse en Ponyville. Luego, la alicornio se fue a fuera del balcón y fue seguido por Twilight, Harry y Goku.

"Princesa Celestia espera, ¿Como supiste que estaba en problemas?" - ella sentía mucha curiosidad.

"Spike tu amigo me avisó que tus temores estaban nublando tu juicio. Le felicité por tomar en serio tus sentimientos" - al decir eso, el bebé dragón se escondió de la pena por su buena acción.

Goku también tenía que decirle a ella - **"Celestia, una cosa más. Le agradesco que haya permitido a Twilight quedarse con nosotros" - **le agradeció por ese gran favor.

"No es para tanto Goku, yo soy alguien muy comprensivo en especial con Twilight. Apuesto que que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?" - la alicornio inquirió con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin rojo se rascó la cabeza - **"Es verdad, antes solía estar en la posición Twilight y aprendí todo lo que se"**

"Espero verte para la próxima Guardián de la Armonía. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que regresar a Canterlot, espero correspondencia" - antes de que tomara vuelo, su nieto se puso a su lado.

"¡Abuela espera!, espero estar contigo en el castillo junto con mi tía Lulu" - dijo eso por que quería pasar tiempo de calidad com sus otros familaires en el palacio, sobre todo lo necesitaba en estos días.

La alicornio le sonrió de forma cariñosa y le dio una abrazo - "Yo también mi pequeño principe. De hecho tengo el fín de semana planeado para nosotros en Cnaterlot, solo necesito que vegas el viernes" - luego de decirle eso, Celestia emprendió vuelo y fue de regreso a su hogar.

Mientras que todos veían como la princesa del sol se alejaba, Twilight tenía una duda en mente - "Goku, ¿A que te refería con eso de que tu estabas en mi posición?"

Goku le sonrió -** "Es muy simple Twilight. Hace muchos años yo también fui el alumno de muchos maestro y todos y cada uno de ellos me enseñaron técnicas poderosas que pronto he usado en muchas de mis peleas. De hecho, hoy en día soy un maestro, ¿no es así Harry?" **\- le preguntó al joven alicornio en esa ultima parte.

"¡Cierto Señor Goku, y dejeme decirle que es mejor maestro que cualquier pony pudiera tener, por eso usted es mi favorito!" - respondió Harry con mucho eorgullo, sobre todo por haberle salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

El Saiyajin se sintió complacido por su respuesta - **"Por cierto hay algo que olvidamos, si no fuera Spike nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Creo que debes darle las gracias"**

"Es verdad" - Twilight sabía que estaba en lo cierto, si no hubiera sido por su asistente numero uno su mentora hubiera tomado las cosas de forma diferente y le debía un favor muy grande. Todos regresaron al cuarto para comenzar a redactar su carta entre todos.

"Ya oyeron a la princesa. Spike, escribe esto" - pero antes de iniciar. Twilight le dio un abrazo por haberle hecho ese gran favor.

Todos los ponis estaban reunidos y sentados en un circulo en su alrededor mientras que Goku permanecía de pie y de brazos cruzados por que también tenía que aportar su parte de la carta.

**Applejack:** "_Querida Princesa Celestia. Te escribimos porque hoy todas aprendimos algo sobre la amistad"_

**Fluttershy:** "_Aprendimos que hay que tomar en serio las preocupaciones de tus amigas"_

**Rainbow Dash:** "_Aunque creas que no tiene nada que preocuparse"_

**Rarity:** "_Y que no dejes que tus preocupaciones conviertan un problema pequeño..."_

**Pinkie Pie:** "¡_...En un enorme y gigantesco caos total de un pueblo para que la princesa tenga que venir y arreglar el problema!"_

Todos se sintieron confundidos cuando habló la loca yegua rosada pero prefirieron seguir con lo suyo.

**Harry: **_"Por más grande o pequeño que sean la situaciones en que estés enredado..."_

**Goku: **_**"... Siempre podrás contar con la ayuda de tus amigos hasta el final"**  
_

**Applejack:** _Firman, tus leales súbditos y súbditas._

Después de que todos pudieron lo que tenían que agragar en la carta, Spike quería agregar un toque muy personal.

_"PD: Obviamente Spike no tuvo nada que aprender una lección, por que es el mejor y más asombroso amigo que una pony pudiera pedir. A diferencia de los otros ponis, el si tomó las cosas en serio..."_

**"Spike..." **\- Goku lo miró con desacuerdo al igual que las demás por que el bebé dragón estaba excluyendose y a la vez exagerando un poquito.

"Je je, solo bromeaba" - tachó la carta y tenía que volver a escribirla. Todos los ponis incluyendo al Saiyajin comenzaron a reirse.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

_**XDDDDDD Bueno amigos, hasta aquí termina el episodio de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos en la proxima actualización.  
**_

_**Wow, en menos de un mes esta historia alcanzó un exito y todo gracias a ustedes. Esperemos que esto siga así hasta el final, ¿Ok?.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente parte amigos, una abrazo de mi parte y cuidense. Me despido, yo SuperPonySaiyanX900, ¡Chao! n_n**_


	7. Luna Eclipsada, Primera Parte

_**Se lo que van a decir... "¡Te retrasaste mucho en casi todo, hijo de la gran pu**!". Y lo entiendo muy bien y les quiero pedir una gran disculpa por hacerles esperar durante un mes pero de verdad tengo problemas en casa que me impiden mis horarios de PC.**_

**_Por mi largo ausenci han ocurrido muchas cosas en todo el Fandom:  
_**

**_\- La Quinta temporada ya casi termina, a solo 5 episodios de terminar. Quien lo diría, la serie lleva un gran avance y yo estancado aquí, que vergüenza, no debería ser nombrado Brony a pesar de que sigo fielmente la serie desde sus inicios._**

**_\- La Tercera pelicula de las Equestria Girls "Friendship Games": con esto ya se formó la trilogia de las peliculas de la serie. Me gustó todo, al parecer mejoró mucho más que de sus predecesoras en muchos aspectos, si no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan ya porque está buenisima, sobre todo el giro que viene casi al final._**

**_\- El 20 de Octubre la caricatura cumplió 5 años de existencia, 5 años desde que mi vida cambió, primero fueron los videojuegos, luego el anime y por ultimo MLP, los mejores cinco años que he vivido en mi joven existencia. Muchos Bronios y Pegasisters que nacieron por esta serie. Gracias MLP, gracias Lauren, nos han cambiado la vida completamente._**

**_Por cierto, este capitulo será especial ya que en mi país se está celebrando el "Día de Muertos", día festivo en mi pais. Yo pienso que esta festividad es mucho mejor que el "Halloween" porque la manera en que celebran es menos tradicional que en mi nación, no me vengan con comentarios negativos porque los eliminaré, regla dicha desde el principio._**

**_Además, ese capitulo está dedicado a mi princesa favorita, Luna. *Ojalá pudiera ver este capitulo :3*_**

_**Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, sin más rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**PD: Casi se me olvida, les informo que hay una nueva historia en mi cuenta de Fanfiction y se trata sobre mi OC, si quieren saber de que trata revisenlo cuando puedan, ya llevo dos capitulos hechos.**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 7 (33) "La Noche de Nightmare, Primera Parte"  
**

**(Luna Eclipsada)**

**Intro**

Era otro día en el el humilde pueblo de Ponyville, pero este día no era ordinario como todos los otros. Este era un día festivo que se celebraba una vez por año en Equestria, "La Noche de Nightmare". ¿Y de que se trataba ese día?" (Esa pregunta la hizo Goku por que era la primera vez que había oye algo así... o tal vez no)

Basicamente la Noche de Nightmare consiste en una celebración en horario nocturno en donde cada pony de todas las edades se disfrazan de distintos personajes que den terror, también se hacía una feria en cada ciudad que incluían puestos de juegos, comida, etc. Pero eso no era la mejor parte, la mejor parte de este día festivo eran los... ¡DULCES!. ¡Dulces gratis por todas partes, pedías dulces en las casas de otros ponis y podrías comerte TODOS los dulces que tu quisieras sin problemas!.

El Saiyajin al oír las explicaciones de parte de sus amigas de Ponyville, ya entendía de que trataba ese día. De hecho, pudo recordar que en la Tierra se celebraba un evento muy similar a este, si no mal recordaba la celebración se llamaba "Halloween", y consistía en que los terricolas se disfrazaban de monstruos famosos y pedían golosinas en las casas de otras personas. Ahora todo tenía sentido para el, y decidió participar en el evento, pero... ¿Que llevaría?. Quería disfrasarse para ocasión pero recordó que en el horario nocturno se transformaba en Super Saiyajin 4 y eso le daría ventaja ya que su apariencia puede ser intimidante en algunos casos.

Sin embargo, la otra cosa más importante de esa festividad era su historia, esta noche es dedicada para una yegua en especial, aquella quien tiene el control de la luna, la otra cara de la moneda del día, "La Princesa Luna".

Entre todos los potrillos de Equestria, el más emocionado era Harry por el hecho de que este día era homenajeado para su tía-abuela y esta era la primera vez que celebraba este día con un miembro de la familia real y una de las más importantes iconos de Equestria.

* * *

**Casa de Fluttershy/De Noche  
**

En la residencia de Fluttershy, Goku se encontraba en la sala esperando a Scootaloo por que se estaba preparandose con su vestuaria de la Noche de Nightmare.

**"Oye Scootaloo, creo que se nos hace tarde. Apresurate" **\- Goku (En su fase SSJ4) le llamó a su hija adoptiva viendo el reloj. Habían quedado de verse con el resto de sus amigas en Ponyville para la Noche de Nightmare.

"¡Ya voy Papá, no es necesario que me lo repitas!" - habló la potranca anaranjada desde su cuarto mientras se ponía su disfráz.

**"De acuerdo" **\- el Saiyajin comprendió y no tuvo otra opción más que esperarla mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pero luego fijó su mirada hacia otra pony - **"Fluttershy, ¿estás segura de que no quieres acompañarnos para la Noche de Nightmare?" **\- le hubiera gustado la idea de estar juntos con todos sus amigos para celebrar la fiesta pero la tímida pegaso estaba tan asustada como para salir esta noche, aún tratandose de sus amigos.

Fluttershy sacó la cabeza de su refigio improvisado creado por simples almohadas - "N...no Goku, creo que tu y Scootaloo pueden divertirse sin mi. En serio" - dijo nerviosamente antes de ocultarse en su refugio.

Goku simplemente se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga pegaso y quitó solamente la parte superior de su "fortaleza" - **"Vamos Fluttershy, no es tan malo. Es solo un festividad como cualquier otra, no hay nada de que angustiarse" **\- intentó levantarle los animes pero ella seguía igual.

"Por favor Goku, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ir" - ella comentó en posición fetal.

**"¿Y por qué no? **\- le preguntó con la ceja levantada.

"Bueno... yo es que..." - Fluttershy no sabía como explicarse por que le daba pensa decirselo pero tenía que decirlo por le tenía confianza - "La Noche de Nightmare... me asusta" - escupió su respuesta con los ojos cerrados.

**"Ya veo, ¿con que era eso?" **\- Goku más o menos entendía su respuesta pero ya estaba consiente de que este día festivo constaba en ponerse disfrazes aterradores y espantar a la gente pero eso no le basto del todo para que no asistiera - **"¿Pero la festividad te asusta en estos tiempos?" **\- lo decía por el hecho de que ella ya era pegaso grande como para asustarse con esa clase de cosas, pero conociendo la actitud casi asustadiza que tenía Fluttershy, era otra cosa.

"No solo en este tiempo. La Noche de Nightmare siempre me ha asustado desde que era una pequeña potranca; me da miedo ver a tantos ponis disfrazados de monstruos aterradores por que me podrían asustar y eso no me gusta. Por esa razón siempre me encierro en mi casa para estar más segura, espero que puedas comprenderme Goku, lo siento" - ella le dijo todo eso con la esperanza de que el Saiyajin fuera lo suficientemente flexible y compasivo como para comprenderla.

Goku se quedó pensativo tras oír su argumento, el no estaba encontra de como su comportaba por que jamás ha jusgado la manera de ser de sus amigos por que eso era lo que les hacía ser especiales y su amiga pegaso no iba a ser la excepción.

**"Está bien Fluttershy, tienes toda la razón y te comprendo. No puedo obligarte a ir a una lugar si tu no lo deseas" **\- le dijo con su tradicional sonrisa mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y a la vez se sonrojó al oír esas palabras, Goku no solo entendió su problema, si no también respetó el hecho de que se quedara en casa sin problema algúno.

"Muchas... gracias Goku" - dijo en voz baja. Ahora le gustaría tener una valentia similar al de el para superar retos como lo haría el, pero ella se encontraba a años luz de tener ese valor.

Unos momentos después, alguien estaba bajando las escaleras y ese alguien resultó ser Scootaloo. La potranca solo llevaba puesto un disfráz de un lobo gris junto con su gran bolsa de dulces para la ocasión.

"¡Auuuuuuuhhhhh!" - Scootaloo imitó el aullido de un lobo para espantara ambos - "¡Soy la pony-lobo!. ¡Tiemblen ante mi presencia por que soy la más feróz de este mundo!" - ella se estaba siendo pasar como un lobo de verdad.

Goku simplemente se rió al ver a la potranca y más por su actuación, si que era convincente - **"Ja ja ja. Ay Scooty, te ves adorable con eso puesto" **\- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la melena con su mano.

"¿Adorable?, ¡Yo no soy adorable, soy temible!. ¡Miren mis garras, todos los dulces serán míos!" - decía Scootaloo mientras mostraba sus garritas falsas de su disfráz.

**"Si, lo que digas Scootaloo, Me dejaste como gelatina" **\- el Saiyajin rojo fungió estar asustado ante la adorabilidad de su hija pero era inevitable. Al verla con ese disfrás de lobo, el Saiyajin recordó a un viejo amigo de la Tierra que su estilo de pela precisamente del lobo. **(Se estába refiriendo a Yamcha) ** \- **"Tu piensas lo mismo Fluttershy?" **\- le preguntó a la pegaso amarilla pero no recibió respuesta. Se asomó para verla y se dio cuenta de que ella si estaba como gelatina por que estaba temblando del miedo.

Scootaloo infló sus mejilla por que sentía que no la trataban en serio peor había otro detalle adicional - "Oye Papá, ¿Que acaso no habías pensado en disfrasarte para la Noche de Nightmare?" - le preguntó al verlo en su fase de SSJ4.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza - **"Verás... creo que con mi transformación en Super Saiyajin 4 no hace falta que me disfrace, ¿no lo crées?. Je je je" **\- le preguntó con una leve risa.

"¡Es cierto Papi! ¡La verdad es que te ves más genial cuando estás en esa forma!, creo que serás el mejor que luzcas en la Noche de Nightmare en siglos" - ella le elogio por que sabía que era cierto. Luego se puso muy emocionanda y saltó varias veces en la habitación mientras reía.

**"¿Mmm?, ¿Te ocurre algo?. ¿Por qué estás tan felíz tan repentinamente?" **\- Goku le preguntó algo curioso por su comportamiento.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!. ¡Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que paso la Noche de Nightmare con una familia, antes solamente iba con mis amigas a pedir y comer muchas golosinas pero eso ya cambió!" - Scootaloo le respondió con muchos animos pero con un pequeño toque de tristeza.

El Saiyajin sabía a que se refería y no pudo evitar sentir pensa por ella. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la habían adoptado y desde ese día no había dejado de ser feliz, incluso el también se sentía de la misma forma.

Se agachó para verla un poco más de cerca -** "Scooty, ya que es tu primer Noche de Nightmare que pasas en familia. Que te parece si en toda la festividad nosotros comeremos todas las golosinas que consigamos y difrutaremos de los juegos que hayan disponibles. ¿Te parece?" **\- le segurió su idea con una sonrisa.

"¡Siiiiiiiiii!" - respondió con mucho entusiasmo mientras le abrazaba - "¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!" - le dijo con mucho cariño.

Goku simplemente dio una sonrisa por que no había oido esa frase en mucho tiempo - **"No hay de que, para eso estoy aquí"**

"¿Mamá también va a ir?" - preguntó mientras lo veía los ojos.

**"No lo creo, Scooty"**

"¿Y por qué no?. Eso aumentaría la diversión un poco más" - dijo eso con mucho entusiasmo.

**"Hay ciertas cosas que asustan a tu madre y yo la entiendo muy bien. No hay necesidad de presionarla si no quiere ir" **\- al decir eso, la potranca gimió de decepción - **"Vamos, no te pongas así Scootaloo.**** De todas formas creo que podemos divertirnos juntos"**\- el Saiyajin intentó consolarla y ella sonrió ante sus palabras

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy había visto la escena y no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Razón más por la que quería ir a la Noche de Nightmare.

La pegaso anaranjada agarró su bolsa de dulces se fue corriendo a la salida muy rápida - "¡Vamos, Papá. Me quedé de ver con las Crussaders para pedir nuestros dulces juntas!" - exclamó impaciente mientras se iba de la casa.

**"¡Espera Scootaloo, no tan rápido!" **\- Goku le dijo a su hija que lo esperara pero ya se había ido, el también se dirigía a la puerta para seguirla pero antes de eso se detuvo para decirle a Fluttershy una cosa más - **"No te preocupes Fluttershy, cuidaré a Scootaloo durante la noche. Te traeremos algunos dulces" **\- se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo antes de que tocara el pcaporte de la puerta, Fluttershy tuvo algo que decire.

"¡Espera Goku!" - la tímida pegaso le llamó mientras salía de su escondite y efectivamente el Saiyajin se detuvo. Fluttershy tragó saliva por que se puso nerviosa pero tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para decir lo que tenía que decir - "Yo también iré... a la Noche de Nightmare"

**"¿Eh?"** \- Goku se soprendió al oír eso - **"¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?" **\- quería saber la razón de su repentino cambio de decisión.

"Tras oírte hablar con Scootaloo me hizo cambiar de parecer. Yo también soy responsable de ella y debo asegurarme de que la pase de maravilla, eso es el deber de una madre en una familia. Es por eso que quiero ir y también por que es su primera vez que va a la Noche de Nightmare con una familia" - declaró con mucha valentía. Era bastante claro su argumento, ahora era responsable de la custodia de Scootaloo y tenía que demostrar su parte y eso hizo contento al Saiyajin.

**"Tienes toda la razón Fluttershy, Scootaloo necesita de nosotros para que viva como debe ser. Me alegra que hayas aceptado ir y no te preocupes, si hay algo que te asusta solo dimelo y te ayudaré con todo gusto" **\- dijo con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

"¿E... en serio?" - ella inquirió tímidamente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El asintió con la cabeza -** "Claro, te lo prometo. Vamos, Scootaloo nos esperará en Ponyville al igual que nuestros amigos"**

"Oh, claro. Ya voy" - dijo para seguirlo hasta la puerta. Sin embargo antes de irse, Fluttershy se detuvo en seco - "¡Espera, yo no tengo disfráz!" - se preguntaba, ¿Que iba a ponerse a ultimo segundo?, no quería ser la única pony sin un disfráz.

** "Ahh, si creo que tomamos en cuenta ese detalle" **\- comentó Goku mientras se rascaba la barbilla. No sabía en que pensar en que disfráz debería usar Fluttershy. Estuvieron pensando por unos momentos hasta que la tímida pegaso se le prendió el foco.

"Ya se que hacer. La verdad es que si tengo un disfráz, lo estuve guardando para la ocasión por si algún día pensaba en ir a la Noche de Nightmare" - comentó acordandose que tenía lo necesario para ir a la fiesta.

**"¿En serio?" **\- preguntó el Saiyajin rojo después de oír eso. Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación.

"Ajá, es más. Esperame aquí, no tardaré mucho" - después de decir eso, la pegaso amarilla se adentró de nuevo a su casa pra buscar su disfráz. Goku simplemente se quedó ahí parada sin nada que hacer más que esperar a que regresara con su vestuario, y justo se preguntaba que clase de disfrás tenía preparado para esta noche

Unos momentos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Goku fijó su mirada hacia la entrada para ver a la nueva Fluttershy. Cuando Goku la vió se quedó impresionado, Fluttershy estaba vestida de una bruja; tenía puesto un habito que cubría su cuerpo de color negro con un sombrero de punta del mismo color y con una raya morada, incluso tenía una escoba de paja como accesorio. **(Dense la idea de que luce como cualquier bruja como muestran en varias ilustraciones)**

**"Wow, te ves bien Fluttershy" **\- elogió el Saiyajin al ver su traje. Al parecer había elegido un personaje popular para este día, ahora entendía por que lo resguardaba por tanto tiempo.

"¿Te gusta?. No es la gran cosa" - comentó mientras arrastraba su pesuña por la pena.

**"¿No es la gran cosa?. Yo creo que si lo es todo, elegiste un buen disfráz para esta noche" **\- tras decir eso, la cara de la pegaso se tornó de un rosa claro a un color crimson completo - **"Vamos Fluttershy, llegaremos tarde con las demás" **\- dijo para después irse volando por los cielos.

"¡Esperame Goku!" - Fluttershy hizo el mismo ejemplo y desplegó sus alas para irse volando. Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia Ponyville para celebrar la Noche de Nightmare. **(1)**

* * *

**Más Tarde/Ponyville**

En el centro de la ciudad de Ponyville, se podría decir que todos los ponis estaban celebrando la Noche de Nightmare a lo grande: Para empezar, el lugar había sido decorado adecuadamente para la fiesta, los habitantes de la ciudad estaban disfrazados de distintos disfrazes de distintos monstruos dignos de dar miedo (o en algunos casos no), los potros y potrancas eran los que más disfrutaban de la celebración por que iban de grupo en grupo pidiendo dulces en las casas y comiendo sus ganancias con mucha degustación. Y eso no es todo, también había muchos puestos en donde se podían jugar muchos tipos de juegos (Desde, pesca de manzanas en barril hasta tiro al blanco) y muchos ponis jugaban no solo por ganar, si no para disfrutar al máximo.

**"¡Cielos!, aquí hay muchos ponis reunidos en Ponyville" **\- comentó Goku sorprendido al ver a todos los habitantes disfrazados y reunidos en el centro. Sin duda alguna se estaban divirtiendose y mucho.

Scootaloo estaba fijando su mirada en busqueda de ciertas ponis - "¡Ajá, ahi estan Applebloom y Sweetie Bell!" - encontró a sus amigas y después se fue corriendo para juntarse con ellas.

**"No tan rapido Scooty" - **Goku le llamó por que iba muy deprisa. En ese entonces, el Saiyajin estuvo caminando a través de la ciudad para seguirle el paso a la pegaso y detrás de el le seguía Fluttershy quien todavía estaba asustada y a la vez apenada de estar rodeado de tantos ponis disfrados. A medida que andaban rondando por la ciudad, un grupo de potros y potrancas pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos mientras reían de la emoción y diversión, pero luego uno de eso niños se tropesó cerca de Goku y este notó su pequeño accidente **\- "Oh, ten cuidado niño. Dejame ayudarte" **\- se ofreció a ayudarle y se agachó para que se levantara del suelo. Este potro era terrestre, tenía la piel color blanca con manchas marrón grisacio en su cuerpo y rostro con la crin y cola de dos tonos de color tangelo y los ojos los tenía de color escarlata oscuro (El no tenía Cutie Mark al igual que otros niños de Ponyville); este pequeño potro estaba vestido de un pirata - **"Listo, ya estás" **\- terminó de levantarlo y le dio su espada hecha de madera.

"Muchas gracias señor" - el le agradeció mientras sostenía su accesorio y su bolsa llena de dulces como botín de haber ido de casa en casa pudiendo dulces con sus amigos. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, el potro se quedó impresionado cuando vio a la persona quien le había ayudado - "¡Wooooooooow!, ¡Señor, usted tiene el mejor disfráz que he visto en toda mi vida!" - comentó bastante impresionado de ver a alguien quien no es pony pero era un ser de gran tamaño con el aspecto de un mono color rojo.

**"Emm... pues, muchas gracias. A decir verdad, tu también tienes un buen disfráz" **\- Goku se sintió alagado por ese comentario pero lo que no sabía es que no era un verdadero disfráz si no una transformación que le pasa cuando era de noche pero no quería arruinar su inocencia al pequeño.

"Gracias de nuevo. Yo soy Pispqueak, el Pirata y esta es la primer Noche de Nightmare que he tenido en mi vida" - Pispqueack se presentó ante el Saiyajin y este le sonrió amablemente.

**"Mucho gusto en conocerte Pipsqueak. A decir verdad no te había visto aquí en Ponyville antes" - **en cierto modo no había visto a ese potro hasta el día de hoy.

"Eso es por que apenas yo y mi familia nos mudamos aquí hace unos días. Yo vengo desde Trottingham" - Pip le explicó que solía vivir en otra ciudad de Equestria.

**"Ah, ya entiendo" **\- dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Por cierto señor, ¿Podría decirme como se llama y de que está disfrazado, por favor?" - el potro terrestre tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que era en realidad.

**"Cierto, se me olvidó eso, je je je. Mi nombre es Goku..." **\- pero antes de que continuara Pipsqueak jadeó de la impresión.

"¡¿Goku?! ¡¿Ustéd es el famoso Goku?!" - le preguntó nuevamente impresionado. Desde Trottingham (hace unas semanas atrás) había escuchado las noticias de un poderoso guerrero y también proclamado Guardián de la Armonía y Héroe de Equestria por haberlo salvado en varias ocasiones.

**"Eh... si, ese soy yo" **\- el Saiyajin rojo no se nominaba a si mismo como famoso por que eso no le importaba mucho en lo absoluto.

El pequeño pirata saltaba de la emoción - "¡Nopuedeser, nopuedeser, nopuedeser. Siempre he querido conocerlo en persona por que he escuchado que usted es la persona más fuerte de toda Equestria, soy uno de tus más grandes Fans!" - le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo en sus piernas. Goku le sonrió por conocer a alguien que lo admiraba como el era, a decir verdad había mucho otros ponis que también lo admiraban por sus hazañas.

**"Pues tu deseo ya se hizo realidad Pipsqueak. Y aún más por que a partír de ahora serás mi nuevo amigo" **\- Goku le dijo mientras alborotaba su melena con su mano. Al decir eso, el pequeño pirata se quedó boquiabierto porque no podía créer lo que sus oido escucharon.

"¡Muchas muchas gracias Gran y Poderoso Goku!" - Pipsqueak estuvo muy agradecido y ahora era parte de la lista de amigos del Saiyajin como muchos otros - "¿Puede darme su autografo, por favor?" - el potro terrestre le pidió que le firmara su espada de madera a su ídolo y hasta le prestó un boligrafo.

**"Claro, con todo gusto" **\- el Saiyajin cogió el boligrafo y comenzó a escribir su firma en el trozo de madera - **"Listo"**

_**(Nota: Hipoteticamente escribió esto; "Para Pipsqueack de tu amigo: Son Goku" **_**'******孫悟空**')**

El pequeño pirata aceptó su regalo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - "¡Muchas gracias, esto lo atesoraré por siempre!" - luego se due corriendo para seguir a los demás - "¡Oigan chicos vean esto, no van a creer lo que tengo!" - les llamó y sabría que sus amigos iba a morirse de la envidia al ver su espada firmada.

Goku solamente sonrió mientras veía correr al pequeño potro emocionado, le agradaba hacer nuevos amigos cada día y no se cansaba de hacerlo.

"Veo que le agradas mucho a los niños, Goku" - comentó Fluttershy al ver la escena que presenció.

**"Si, es verdad" **\- dijo dando una sonrisa nostalgica, una vez fue un niño como ellos y la pasó de maravilla. Pero en ese momento recordó algo -** "Creo que debemos reunirnos con las demás para que celebremos juntos este día, ¿no lo crées?"**

"Emm... si, creo que es buena día" - la pegaso asintió con la cabeza, la idea de estar con sus amigas era excelente.

"¡Gokuuuuuuuuuuu!" - antes de que hicieran algo, una voz se escuchó llamando al Saiyajin. El escuchó eso y estaba buscando a la persona quien le había llamado y se trataban de Twilight junto a Spike. Ambos caminaron hasta juntarse con ellos dos.

**"Hola Twilight, hola Spike" **\- Goku les saludó a sus amigos y Fluttershy todavía seguía atrás de el y también les saludó, al parecer los dos estaban disfrazados para esta noche.

"Hey Goku, ¿Por qué no decidiste disfrazarte para la Noche de Nightmare?" - pregunto Spike viendolo sin un traje. Estando en Super Saiyajin 4 le daría algo de ventaja ante todos.

**"Creo que ya saben la respuesta, simepre tengo esta forma cuando estoy en presencia de la luna llena" **\- respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Es bastante obvio, y por esa razón no decidiste disfrazarte" - comentó Twilight - "Oye Goku, ¿Que te parece mi traje?" - inquirió mientras ella hacía una pose. El Saiyajin pensó su respuesta mientras examinaba sus disfraces:

La unicornio llevaba puesto como disfráz una capa y sombrero de color azul medianoche y llevaba un patrón de estrellas en su interior, también llevaba un barba como ultimo accesorio.

El bebé dragón llevaba como disfráz... un dragón. Si, tal como lo vió Goku, un dragón morado bajo el disfráz de otro dragón morado.

_**(Nota: La vida es demasiado irónica y el mundo está repleto de ella, ¿no lo créen?)**_

**"Eh... ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de un abuelito, Twilight?" **\- a jusgar por esa barba que llevaba, le recordaba un poco al Maestro Roshi (solo le faltaba las gafas de sol y una concha de tortuga y listo).

Twilight se quedó perpleja al oír eso - "¡Por segunda vez, no soy un abuelo!. ¡Soy Star Swirl el Barbado: el padre del hechizo anomórfico!. ¡El ha logrado más de 200 hechizos diferentes y hasta tiene su propia sección en la biblioteca de Canterlot!" - exclamó algo molesta por que ningún pony (o Saiyajin) reconoce y/o valora que ella se había disfrazado de uno de los unicornios más importantes de toda la historia de Equestria.

**"Esta bien, esta bien entiendo. No necesitas gritar" **\- Goku entendió su punto y puso su manos en defensa, al parecer le había ofendio o algo así.

Spike trataba de contener la risa por eso momento hilarante - "Vamos Twi, no te molestes con Goku por no saber de que se trataba su disfráz" - comentó mientras comía un puñado de dulces y la unicornio solo le frunció el ceño, como si el hubiera elegido un mejor disfráz que el suyo - "Por cierto Goku, ¿Que te parece mi traje?, Genial, ¿no?" - le preguntó mostrando algo de orgullo en sí mismo.

Goku simplemente se le quedó mirando sin decir una palabra, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que el hielo se rompió cuando el Saiyajin comenzó a reirse mucho hasta llegar al punto de arrodillarse en el suelo, sus amigas ponis y el bebé dragón lo miraron extraño por su repentino comportamiento.

"Oye, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" - Spike le preguntó un poco ofendido al verlo reir tanto.

Goku se agarraba del estomago por falta de aire y poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse tratando de recuperar el equilibrio - **"Lo... lo siento Spike... *tsk* Es que... no pude evitarlo pero... *tsk* de todos los disfrazes que había en el mundo... ¿elegiste disfrazarte de un dragón?" **\- preguntó tratando de contener la risa.

El bebé dragón se vio a si mismo y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos - "Ummm... ¿si?" - su respuesta hizo que el Saiyajin volviera a reirse a carcajadas. Spike simplemente frunció el ceño por que se estaba burlando de el.

"Vamos Spike, no te molestes con Goku solo por que no elegiste algo mejor que usar" - comentó Twilight tocando sus escamas del mismo modo que le había dicho el hace poco. De hecho, ella había pensado lo mismo que el Saiyajin acerca de su asistente numero 1.

"A mi me gusta" - comentó Fluttershy timidamente por que le hacía ver más lindo a pesar de que se vistió de lo que era.

"Por cierto, me gusta tu disfráz Fluttershy" - dijo Twilight notando el disfráz de la pegaso, en cierto modo había elegido a alguien de la misma categoria que ella.

"Umm... Gracias" - ella se sintió alagada por ese comentario.

"Ya que estamos aquí, ¿que les parece si vamos por algo de comer?. Tengo algo de hambre" - sugirió Twilight por que tenía antojos. Al decir eso, Goku interrumpió inmediatamente sus risas y se puso emocionado.

**"¡Me encantaría! ¡Vamos!" **\- el Saiyajin rojo dijo con un brillo en los ojos y no dudó dos veces en irse, sus amigos solo se quedaron viendolo en confusión por su comportamiento pero era normal. Cuando se trataba de comida, Goku se ponía muy feliz por que le gustaba demasiado comer a gran cantidad.

**Unos Momentos Después**

**"¡Ahhhhh, pero que bien comí!" **\- Goku comentó satisfecho después de haber comido una cantidad inmensa de comida, sin mencionar las golosinas que también consumió.

"¡Wow Goku, se nota que tenías mucha hambre!" - Spike estaba estupefacto al igual que sus amigas, por cada platillo que los tres terminaban el Saiyajin llevaba 12 de ventaja, y por cada dulce que consumían el llevaba 10 de ventaja.

**"Si, eso pasa cuando entrenas bajo una gravedad aumentada a 300 veces" **\- dijo con su tradicional sonrisa mientras deboraba un panecillo de un bocado.

Twilight se quedó atónita el oír eso - "¡Espera un segundo!, ¿A caso dijiste que estabas entrenando bajo una gravedad aumentada a 300 veces?" - el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación - "¿Pero cómo? Eso suena imposible" - ella, considerandose un experta en física, la gravedad era lo que mantenía las cosas en tierra y casi resultaba improbable desafíar las leyes de la física así como así.

**"Je je je, no es imposible Twilight ¿Recuerdan que antes les había dicho a todos que en mi nave espacial había un dispositivo para cambiar la gravedad?" **\- Twilight y Spike asintieron con la cabeza (Fluttershy ya lo sabía porque ya se lo había explicado antes) - **"Pues con ese dispositivo puedo entrenar aún más duro que en el exterior ya que dependiendo de la cantidad que ponga, la gravedad aumentará mas y más"**

"Santo Guacamole, eso suena difícil" - El bebé dragón comentó impresionado, el no sabía mucho de ese asunto de la gravedad (más bien era cosa de Twilight porque era la lista) pero al escuchar eso debe ser genial.

Goku no lo tomaba como un desafío, eso era normal a sus estandares ya que ya había entrenado más duro en otras ocasiones -** "Tal vez al principio, pero una vez que te acostumbras a entrenar a nivel, te darás cuenta de que puedes dominar a la perfección. De hecho, he pensado dejar entrenar a Rainbow Dash porque ella quiere ser más velóz cada día, lo mismo digo por Harry y las niñas cuando estén más preparados" **\- comentó por el hecho que dejaría que sus amigos probarían lo maravilloso que funcionaba la tecnología, (aunque el no sepa mucho en verdad). Pero creo que sus amigos pony comenzarían poco a poco; Rainbow Dash comenzaría con una gravedad aumentada a 10 veces, para que poco a poco se acostumbre al cambio y sus 4 pupilos solo cuando estén lo suficientemente preparados con el tiempo. Sus amigos estaban todavía estupefactos en especial Twilight ya que estaba más que interesada cuando se trata de aprender cosas nuevas.

"Interesante Goku, tal vez algún día me des lecciones acerca de como funcionan las cosas que acostumbras a usar"

**"Claro Twilight, puedes pedirmelo con toda confianza" **\- si se trataba de ayudar amigos, Goku estaba dispuesta a ayudar las 24 horas del día. En ese momento, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Pinkie Pie se acercó a ellos con un grupo de niños. La pony rosada estaba disfrazada de un pollo gigante, incluso actuaba como tal.

"¡Twilight, Twilight!" - Pinkie le llamó y le mostró su bolsa de dulces que estaba llena de golosinas - "¡Mira el botín! ¡¿Puedes créerlo?!" - le preguntó muy entusiasmada y comenzó a picotear "literalmente" su bolsa a una gran velocidad.

**"Hola Pinkie Pie. Y si, tienes una cantidad inmensa de dulces" **\- comentó el Saiyajin rojo con una risita al verla actuar como un pollo.

"¡Miren chicos, ahi está el gran Goku. Les dije que no estaba mintiendo!" - Pipsqueak les señaló a la persona quien le firmó su espada y sus amigos se impresionaron al verlo, los rumores eran ciertos.

"¡Wooooooooooow!"

**"Em... hola niños, lindos disfrazes y lo digo por todos" **\- Goku se presentó ante los potrillos y luego comenzaron a saltar de la emoción a su alrededor. **(1)**

"Parece ser que Goku ya tiene admiradores" - comentó Spike mientras consumía varios de sus dulces. ¿Como

"Pues es obvio Spike, Goku es alguien importante porque es el guerrero más fuerte de Equestria" - dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia su amigo extraterrestre.

La unicornio lila asintió con la cabeza - "Es verdad, hasta las mismas princesas lo consideran igual"

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían la mayoría es que cierta pony con melena de arcoiris detrás de ciertas nubes negras se encontraba escondida acechando para hacer su próximo movimiento hacia sus victimas.

Regresando al grupo, Pinkie les estaba contando acerca de lo maravilloso que ha sido su aventura hasta ahora - "...Y luego fuimos a la casa de Cheerilee y nos dio muchas golosinas, ¿no es así Pip?" - le preguntó al potro y este asintió con la cabeza - "Y nos detuvimos para esperar a la Abuela Smith y los encontramos..."

***ZAP!***

Un rayo se produjo sin previo aviso y espantó a Pinkie junto con los potrillos y salieron corriendo del susto, Goku y Twilight vieron al cielo y se dieron cuenta de que la responsable fue Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba riendo mientras estaba acostada en una nube.

"¡Rainbow Dash, eso no fue muy amabla!" - Twilight le reprochó a su amiga porque esa broma no fue nada divertida.

La pegaso multicolor seguía riendose y luego se detuvo en un instante - "Animate anciana. Esta es la mejor época del año para las bromas" - desde que tenía memoria, siempre le ha gustado hacer en esta fecha... o tal vez no era el único.

**"¿A si?, Pues creo que deberías ver como dejaste a Spike y a Fluttershy" - **Goku le señaló al bebé dragón quien se quedó sin aire despúes del relampago y su otra amiga pegaso estaba asustada y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

_"Me sorprende que Fluttershy este aquí" _\- fue lo que pensó Rainbow, normalmente no la veía en este día desde hace tiempo y es la primera vez que la ve en la Noche de Nightmare. Pero ingnorando ese tema, ella decidió seguir con lo suyo - "Solo es diversión sana... ¡Oh, hay otro grupo allá!" - ella observó a otro grupo y decidió hacerles una broma, empujó su nube y se fue hacia sus próximas victimas.

"Vaya, pero que madura" - Twilight comentó con sarcasmo, pensó que la pegaso cian estaba comportandose igual que una potrilla.

**"Vamos Twilight, no es para tanto. Si a Rainbow Das le gusta hacer bromas supongo que no hay problemas, además una bromita inocente no hace daño a nadie" **\- dijo Goku mientras le tocaba el hombro y ella solo suspiró.

"Supongo que tienes razón en algo" - y luego la unicornio se acercó a su asistente y lo levantó con su magia y lo puso sobre su lomo. Goku se acercó al árbol para bajar a Fluttershy.

**"¡Fluttershy, ya es seguro bajar, ya no hay peligro!"**

"¿E... e...stás... s... seguro?" - preguntó mientras temblaba del miedo en una de las ramas del árbol, quería cesiorarse de que lo dijo era verdad.

**"Si, solo era Rainbow Dash. Una pequeña broma que decidió hacer para divertirse, ven baja" **\- Goku le llamó por segunda ocasión muy seguro de lo que dice.

"E... está bien, si tu... lo dices" - Fluttershy se dispuso a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol hacia la tierra, pero en ese momento cuando pisó la rama que estaba debajo se quebró y provocó que se callera - "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" - ella gritó y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, su caida cesó y se dio cuenta de que el Saiyajin le salvó.

**"Ten mucha cuidado para la próxima Fluttershy, no quiero que te lastimes" **\- Goku le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

"G... gracias... Goku" - La tímida pegaso se sonrojó después de haber sido salvada... de nuevo.

* * *

**Intermission: ****(/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después (Otra vez)  
**

Goku, Twilight, Fluttershy y Spike se encontraban cerca de los puestos donde estaban los juegos y la encargada de esta labor era Applejack; La pony terrestre con sombrero estaba disfrazada como un espantapajaros. Algunos de los ponis estaban jugando recolectando manzanas dentro de un barril y otros en tiro al blanco con arañas falsas.

"Feliz Noche de Nightmare, Applejack" - Twilight saludó a su amiga campirana y le gustó el disfráz que llevaba.

"Hola Twilight, Spike, lindo disfráz" - Applejack saludó a su amiga unicornio y elogió el disfráz de Spike aunque ya sabía lo que era.

"Gracias, soy un dragón" - dij ocon mucho orgullo

Twilight lo miró con cara de _"No me digas" _porque ese fue un comentario demasiado obvio - "Se refiere a mi Spike"

"Con esta barba, pareces cantante de música Countrie" - la pony terrestre se rio de su comentario al igual que Spike y Goku, pues ella dijo lo que tenía en mente, la unicornio frunció el ceño porque hasta ahora nadie comprendía la importancia de su traje. Pero luego Applejack notó a la otra pony que les acompañaba y se impresionó.

"¿Fluttershy, de verdad eres tú?" - la tímida pegaso arrastró su pesuña porque le daba pena - "¡Wow, me sorprendes!"

**"¿Y eso por qué? ¿Al verla con su disfráz?" **\- Goku le preguntó curioso.

"Bueno... si, pero en realidad me sorprende que esté aquí en la Noche de Nightmare, normalmente nunca la veo por estos rumbos cuando se aproxima este día por lo tímida que es. Supongo que tuviste algo que ver en esto, ¿verdad socio?" - Applejack le preguntó con una ceja levantada acompañado de una sonrisa, apostaba su sombrero a que utilizó algún metodo para converncerla en venir.

**"Pues creo que tienes razón, je je je" **\- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca, pero luego una duda le surgió en su cabeza - **"Por cierto Applejack, ¿Donde se encuentra Harry? Habíamos acordado de reunirnos aquí hace unas horas" **\- el Saiyajin quería saber donde se encontraba su discípulo.

"En estos momentos mi hijo está pidiendo unos cuantos dulces con sus amigos en la Noche de Nightmare con Applebloom y algunos de sus amigos" - Applejack le respondió, aunque luego no sabía con certeza que cantidad de dulces con la definición "unos cuantos". A decir verdad, el joven alicornio ha estado mejor en los últimos días tanto mental como físicamente y en especial este día porque este era un día especial dedicado a uno de sus familiares de la sangre real.

"¡Mamáaaaaaaa! ¡Señor Gokuuuuuuu!" - y hablando del rey de roma, una joven voz llamó desde lejos. Todos voltearon y vieron a Harry junto con el resto de las Crussaders corriendo hacia ellos y llevaban consigo un gran costal lleno de dulces - "¡Miren lo que hemos reunido! ¿No es sorprendente?" - preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Wow, es grandioso Dulzura" - comentó la pony de tierra con una risa nerviosa, al parecer esta era la definición de "unos cuantos".

El Saiyajin rojo se quedó algo confuso en lo que estaba disfrazado el joven alicornio, se le hacía extrañamente familiar - **"Harry... ¿De qué estás disfrazado?"**

"¿Que no lo ve Señor Goku?, ¡Me disfrazé de usted!" - respondió con mucha admiración. Y era cierto, tenía puesto el traje que suele usar el Saiyajin durante el día, Gin de color azul con pantalones amarillos, las mismas pulseras rojas y botas negras. El peinado seguía siendo el mismo puesto que no era facil imitar el estilo de peinado de su maestro pero todo lo demás era igual - "¿Le gusta? Mi madrina Rarity me hizo todo el conjunto ya que antes le ha estado haciendo sus trajes" **(2)**

"Wow, en serio se parece a ti" - comentó Spike impresionado por el parecido que tenía, al menos en su estado infante.

_**"Es verdad, jamás pensé que alguien se pudiera disfrazar de mi"** \- _pensó Goku un poco alagado de que algún pony se vistiera como el, tal vez eso era lo último que hubiera esperado esta noche.

"Pero pasando a otro tema, ¡Yo me voy a comer todos estos dulces de una vez!" - dijo Harry con mucho entusiasmo al igual que sus amigas. A decir verdad, durante su rehabilitación el apetito del alicornio ha estado aumentado más de lo normal, por lo general comía alrededor de 4 veces al día y ahora son 6, no obstasnte comía raciones como para 10 sementales (Al parecer aprendió los habitos de su maestro).

"Nop" - Applejack negó con la cabeza porque le pareció mala idea - "Solo podrán comer una parte de todos sus dulces esta noche y seguirán con una pequeña parte mañana, y el día siguiente y luego el siguiente"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" - Los cuatro potrillos gimieron de decepción.

"Por favor, Applejack" - su hermana Applebloom le suplicó que les diera permiso esta vez (Ella estaba disfrazada de la novia de Frankenstein. Siempre hacía lo mismo cada año desde su primera Noche de Nightmare.

"Lo siento hermanita, como hermana y al vez madre es mi deber asegurarme el bienestar de mi familia..." y luego miró a Sweete Bell y Scootaloo - "... y de sus amigos"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" - Los cuatro volvieron a gemir a decepción.

Goku simplemente se quedó mirando la escena con una ligera sonrisa y a la vez sintió lastima por sus pupilos, pero suponía que ese era el instinto maternal entrando en acción.

**"Vamos Applejack, no seas tan dura con ellos. ¿Por qué no dejas que los niños coman todos sus dulces?" **\- al decir eso, sus cuatro alumnos sonrieron porque hubo alguien que les estaba defendiendo y darles más oportunidad de consumir dulces. Un adulto solo podía ser enfrentado por otro adulto, esa era la naturaleza.

"Lo siento Goku, pero así son las cosas. No quiero que mi hermanita o mi hijo despierten como vacas desveladas por el exceso de azucar, o que terminen con caries en sus dientes" - la pony terrestre anaranjada sabía las consecuencias de excederse en la Noche de Nightmare y por eso siempre ha implementado la misma regla año tras año.

**"Mmmm, supongo que tienes un buen punto" **\- Goku también era recién padre de nuevo y era su responsabilidad asegurarse la salud tanto de Scootaloo como de sus amigas, pero de vez en cuando había que romper las relgas ligeramente - **"Que te parece esto Applejack, ¿Que tal si dejas que las Crussaders solo consuman la mitad de los dulces que recolecten esta noche?" **\- le propuso un trato.

"No lo se..." - Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento, la mitad ya era suficiente para la cantidad que tenían los cuatro hasta ahora y todavía quedaba el resto de la noche. A veces pemsaba que el Saiyajin era un poco irresponsable pero no pdía discutir con el por varias razones y la primera de ellas es que gracias a el, la producción de la granja de manzanas aumentó más y sus ganancias, la segunda y las más importante es que salvó a su hijo cuando estaba en peligro - "Está bien Goku, pero solo comerán el 25% de todos sus dulces esta noche pero a cambio tendrás que hacer trabajo extra en la granja, ¿De acuerdo?" - le propuso una contraoferta y este aceptó ya que no tenía ningún problema.

**"De acuerdo Applejack" **\- ambos estrecharon una de sus manos/cascos en señal de que hcieron un trato.

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" - los cuatro saltaron de la emoción porque la cantidad de consumo de dulces aumentó más este año y luego los cuatrpo abrazaron a su maestro.

"¡Eres el mejor, Papá!" - comentó Scootaloo muy agradesida abrazando en la pierna.

"¡El mejor del mundo!" - siguió Sweete Bell igualmente agradesida (La unicornio estaba disfrazada de vampiro)

"¡No, del universo!" - concluyó Applebloom diciendo un mejor comentario.

**"Je je je, no hay de que niñas" **\- Goku les dijo dando su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son. Sus amigos solo se limitaron a reir mientras veían la escena.

En ese momento, se escucharon los aclamos de una multitud de ponis que estaban reunidos y como era de esperarse, el Saiyajin y sus amigos sentían curiosidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo.

**"Mmm, ¿Que estará pasando ahi?"**

"No lo se y quiero saberlo ahora, ¡vamos amigos!" - comentó Harry y el resto les siguió hasta acercarse a un escenario alrededor de la multitud de ponis mientras que la alcaldeza estaba en frente.

"¡Gracias a todos los ponis, y bienvenidos al festival de la Noche de Nightmare!" - comenzó a hablar la alcaldeza de Ponyville y todos aclamaron de la emoción de nuevo, (Ella estaba vestida de un payaso con una peluca estilo afro multicolor) - "Ahora, todos los ponis que han estado recolectando dulces deberían seguir a nuestra amiga Zecora para escuchar la leyenda de..." - hizo una breve pausa - _"¡Nightmare Moon, Mua ha ha ha ha!" _\- empezó a reir de forma miligna.

"Su voz de miedo pdría funcionar su no estuviera vestida así" - Spike le susurró a Twilight ya que no estaba para nada asustado por su mala imitación. Sin embargo, cuando hizo la mención de ese nombre, tanto Goku como Harry se quedaron con miradas serias porque hace mucho tiempo que se enfrentaron a esa yegua oscura.

_**"Nightmare Moon... hace tiempo que no oía ese nombre, ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Harry?" **_\- habló telepaticamente a su alumno y el asintió con la cabeza.

_"Si Señor Goku, esta noche es un día festivo dedicado a mi tía Lulú, ella vendrá a Ponyville precisamente por mi y por eso la señorita Zecora había preparado el discurso de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon. Ojalá los ponis de Ponyville acepten a mi tía" _\- lo dijo por el hecho de que probablemente rodavía recuerden lo que pasó en el festival del sol de verano.

El Saiyajin recordó el mal momento que tuvo cuando le enfrentó, a pesar de que no le dio problemas en aquella batalla, la yegua de la noche había creado ilusiones de su familia y eso provocó que se enfureciera y le hubiera lanzado su Kamehameha X10, pero al final usaron los Elementos de la Armonía para regresar a la Princesa Luna a su estado original.

_**"Pero ella ya no es mala, probablemente la acepten" **\- _comentó con mucho anime y esperanza, ya la había conocido antes y parecía buena pony. Lo mismo pasó cuando conoció a Piccolo y a Vegeta ya que antes eran malos y al final pasaron del lado del bien.

_"Ojalá así sea Señor Goku" _\- volviendo a la realidad, una nube de humo color verde apareció en el escenario y de ahí salio la cebra conocida como Zecora (La verdad, no se como se llama lo que está disfrazada en el capitulo con exactitud, eso se los dejo a su criterio).

"Siganme, ya verán. La historia de Nightmare Moon escucharán" - misitó Zecora y comenzó a caminar hacia cierta dirección en el Bosque Everfree.

* * *

**Más Tarde/Bosque Everfree**

Zecora guió al grupo de ponis y Saiyajin hasta llegar a cierta parte del tenebroso Bosque Everfree y en ese lugar había una estatua muy peculiar, tenía la forma de Nightmare Moon, la parte malvada quien solía ser la Princesa Luna.

**_"¿Esta estatua estaba aquí antes?" _**\- Goku se preguntó a sí mismo al ver esa estatua tan familiar.

_**(Nota: No me pregunten del como esa estatua llegó a ese lugar porque no lo sé, solo apareció porque apareció. Todos nosotros lo vimos y no cuestionamos nada)**_

"Ahora pequeños escuchen atentos, les diré de donde vienen sus miedos" - la cebra comenzo a contar su leyenda hacia los potrillos - "La Noche de Nightmare oscura y aterradora, Nightmarfe Moon quien los acosa" - en ese momento, Zecora usó una de especie de polvos verdes y los sopló para despúes crear una imagen ilusora de la yegua de la noche y esa misma imagen simuló que iba a atacar a los niños pero no fue así, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no los asustara._  
_

**_"Wow, no sabía que Zecora fuera tan buena cuando se trata de contar historia" _**\- pensó Goku al ver las ilusiones que estaba creando su amiga cebra.

"Papá, tengo miedo" - Scootaloo abrazó su pierna mientras que sus otras dos amigas hicieron su ejemplo, se juntaron porque sentían pavor con el relato de Nightmare Moon y se ocultaron por debajo de su maestro.

**"Ja ja ja, no se agunstien niñas, es solo una historia" - **Goku se rio un poco e intentó calmar a sus alumnas.

"Pero... ¿que tal si Nightmare Moon viene por nosotros para comernos?" - preguntó Sweetie Bell, no quería ser el festin de esta noche.

"Bueno, si eso llegara a pasar. Yo, mi Mamá, nuestras amigas junto con el Señor Goku la venceríamos nuevamente ya que entre nosotros usamos los Elementos de la Armonía, ¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto, maestro?" - preguntó el joven alicornio al Saiyajin, a diferencia de sus demás amigos potrillos, el no sentía tanto miedo por la historia de la yegua de la noche.

**"Claro que si Harry, si la pudimos vencer una vez podemos hacerlo otra vez" **\- respondió estando de acuerdo con su discípulo, con ese comentario las CMC se traqnulizaron un poco.

"Yo no quiero que Nightmare Moon aparezca" - comentó Fluttershy también escondida en la espalda del Saiyajin, se puso en posición fetal y trató de no sentir miedo. Estaba consiente de que ya la habían vencido desde hace tiempo atrás pero no le gustaba la idea de ver al mismo enemigo dos veces.

**"Flutteshy..." **\- el Saiyajin se arrodilló y le dio unas palmaditas para calmarla - **"Ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de que preocuparte esta noche. Además, si Nightmare Moon llegara a volver, me encargaré personalmente de ella" **\- habló con toda seguridad, la tímida pegaso levantó la vista y le contestó con una sonrisa por su consideración. Volviendo a la historia, Zecora seguía redactando la leyenda de la yegua de la noche hasta que el pequeño Pipsqueak decidió hacerle una pregunta.

"Emm... Señorita Zecora, si usamos disfraces para ocultarnos de Nightmare Moon para que no nos devore ¿Cómo es que aún así tenemos que darle de nuestros dulces?"

La cebra tomó en cuenta su cuestionamiento - "Una buena pregunta acabas de hacer, pues a Nightmare Moon no debes ofender" - sacó otro polvos verdes y los sopló al aire para crear otra imagen de ilusión y esta tomó forma de la misma yegua en tamaño real (muy realista para casi todos) - "Llena su barriga con una golosina o dos, así no regresará... ¡Para comerselos!" - en ese momento la Nightmare Moon falsa se abalanzó y se deshico justo cuando tocó al grupo de ponis y el Saiyajin.

**"Wow..." **\- Goku tuvo que admitir que esa ultima parte le gusto un poco, un poco aterrador pero fantastico, el no se asustó cuando la yegua de polvos saltó haciendo ilusión de que se los iba a comer, lastima que eso no se puede decir de Pinkie Pie y los potrillos.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - la pony disfrazada de pollo se espantó y luego ella junto con el resto de los niños se acercaron a la estatua de Nightmare Moon y dejaron su ofrenda - "¡Todos los ponis, dejen algunos dulces y vamonos de aquí!" - sin embargo, antes de que pudiera huir. Un viento resopló las hierbas del campo, el cielo fue cubierto por las nubes dejando solo visible la luna llena en su más alta posición. Todos los equinos estaban sintiendo pavor por el ambiente a excepción de unos cuantos y esos eran Goku, Twilight y Harry.

El Saiyajin miró hacia arriba y pudo sentir algo venir hacia donde estaban - **"Harry esta presencia es de..." **\- no terminó s frase porque el joven alicornio asintió con la cabeza porque el también lo sintió.

"Si Señor Goku... es mi tía Lulú, ya viene hacia acá" - ya tenía esto prevenido porque su tía abuela le había comentado en cierto momento que planeaba hacer una entrada así hacia la ciudad de Ponyville.

En ese momento, varios relampagos salieron de las nubes y a lo lejos, en el destellante luz de la luna salió una carruaje tirado por dos guardias pegasos pero estos eran de diferentes rasgos porque tenían el pelaje grisaceo y con ojos amarillos, tenían puesto una armadura de colores oscuros. En el carruaje estaba sentado un misteriosa yegua con cuernos y alas y estaba cubierta por una capucha para ocultar su identidad, en ese momento la misteriosa yegua miró hacia la tierra y se dio cuenta de la presencia del potro que le importaba, así que le dio una orden a sus guardias y estos asintieron con la cabeza y planearon hacia abajo para aterrizar a tierra.

Unos momentos después la carroza aterrizó justo en frente de la estatua y el pasajero bajó de su vehiculo y se mostró ante el grupo de ponis y Goku. En ese instante se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad.

"¡Ahhhhh, Nightmare Moon!" - exclamó Pinkie Pie del susto y todos huyeron de lugar para evitar ser devorados por ella.

**"¡Oigan, esperen chicos!" **\- Goku intentó detenerlos pero ya los perdió de visto, incluso Fluttershy y las CMC huyeron con ellos. No entendía porque se habian asustado si ella no es quien creian que era.

"Princesa Luna" - a diferencia del resto, Twilight si reconoció quien era esa pony, se trataba de la hermana de su mentora Celestia.

"¡Tía Lulú!" - Harry exclamó entusiasmado y fue corriendo para acercarse asu familiar.

"¡Harry no vayas con ella, es Nightmare Moon!" - el bebé dragón exclamó con temor porque probablemente le iba a devorar como en la historia, sin embargo la unicornio lavanda rodó los ojos por su advertencia

"No, no ya no lo es. ¿Que acaso no lo recuerdas? Los Elementos de la Armonía la cambiaron al lado del bien" - comentó recordando aquel momento cuando descubrieron esos artefactos mágicos.

**"Si, creo que tienes razón Twilight. Después de todo problemente solo vino a esta fiesta para adaptarse a la sociedad después de mil años de ausencia, ¿cierto?"** \- Goku estaba deacuerdo con lo que ella dijo, siempre hay buen momento para hacer amigos.

El joven alicornio se acercó a la princesa de la noche y le dio un abrazo - "¡Me da gusto verte otra vez. Que buena entrada la que hiciste!" - la elogió por su presentación.

"Me da gusto verte, mi querido sobrinito" - Luna le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Feliz Noche de Nightmare, Princesa Luna" - Twilight fue la siguiente en presentarse ante ella - "Yo soy..." antes de que dijera su disfraz, la yegua de la noche la interrumpió.

"Star Swirl el barbado. Admirable disfraz, incluso hasta tienes los cascabeles" - de todos los disfraces que ella a visto acerca de aquel unicornio que era conocido como el padre del hechizo anomórfico, este era el mejor de todos.

La uniconio se quedó sorprendida porque alguien reconoció su disfráz - "Vaya, eres la primer en pony saber mi disfraz. A diferencia de otros..." - esa ultima parte le dijo mientras veía al dragón y al Saiyajin y estos se rascaron la cabeza de la pena.

**"Hola Princesa Luna, me alegra mucho de que haya venido hasta acá" **\- Goku fue el siguiente en saludarla y ella también le corresponió el saludo.

"También me da gusto verte otra vez, Guardián de la Armonía" - era obvio que no podía olvidar al guerrero más importante de Equestria, sobre todo porque apenas lo conoció bien hace unos días.

"Tía Lulú, espero que la podamos pasar en grande en la Noche de Nightmare" - comentó Harry con todo su entusiasmo, este era su día homenejeado para ella y quería celebrar esta vez junto con la alicornio de color medianoche.

Luna acarició su cabezita - "Yo también lo espero mi querido sobrino-nieto, por antes tengo que hacer mi presentación en la ciudad de Ponyville" - primer era la obligación antes que la diversión, siempre se ha dicho eso.

**"Estoy de acuerdo con usted princesa, pero creo que noté que nuestros amigos se asustaron incluso antes de que usted llegara" **\- el Saiyajin rojo le comentó acerca del susto que se llevaron sus amigos ponis y Luna se quedó intrigada al oír.

"Pero... ¿por qué nos tendrían miedo?, No les hariamos nada a nuestros subditos" - ella habló en tercera persona, como si alguien más estuviera más en la conversación. **(3)**

Goku se rascó la cabeza porque tampoco sabía la respuesta - **"No estoy seguro, pero creo que si hablamos con ellos y con el resto de Ponyville, tal vez todos lo habitantes la reciban con los brazos abiertos, al fin y al cabo esta es su fiesta, ¿no lo crée?" **\- les dio una segurencia y Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes toda la razó Goku, no hay mejor que darle una bienvenida a una princesa que ha estado cautiva durante mil años" - pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - "Oh, lo siento"

"No importa Twilight Sparkle, yo también estoy de acuerdo con el Guardián de la Armonía. Me ha costado poco a poco reintegrarme a mi reino después de tanto de no verlo en más de milenio" - habló la princesa de la noche un poco deprimida, por culpa de sus celos había perdido todo lo que tuvo alguna vez y paso el tiempo hasta que escapó de su prisión y trató de recuperarlo pero de la forma incorrecta. Pero por fortuna, Goku junto con las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía la hicieron entrar en razón y la regresaron a su estado original.

El joven alicornio se percató de la mirada de su tía-abuela, no quería verla así y mucho menos en su día especial - "No te preocupes tía Lulú, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que para que una pony pueda tener manzanas, debe buscar en el barril y si no hay en el barril, en un manzano" - le dijo una de las muchas analogías que siempre le andaban la familia diciendo Apple.

Luna sonrió ante sus palabras y lo abrazó - "Es verdad querido, por cierto me gusta tu disfraz ¿de que o quién te has disfrazado?" - senía algo de curiosidad.

"Bueno..." El joven alicornio simplemente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa orgullosa - "... me disfrazé del guerrero que más admiro en todo el universo" - respodnió señalando con sus ojos a cierto Saiyajin.

"Vaya, se nota que usted es tan admirable como para que alguien de nuestra se vista como usted, ¿verdad Goku?" - Luna inquirió impresionada y él solo se rascó la cabeza.

**"Supongo que si... hasta di un autografo" **\- comentó recordando a cierto potro que le pidió su firma en su juguete. Todos comenzaron a reir hasta que decidieron hacer lo más importante del día.

"Bueno, ¿que les parece si mejor vamos Ponyville?. Para que así los habitantes puedan celebrar la Noche de Nightmare con su presencia" - Twilight les dio su sugerencia mientras llevaba.

"Me parece una buena idea, Twilight Sparkle" - la princesa de la noche no iba a dejar plantado a sus subditos - "Sigueme, pequeño sobrinito" - le dijo al joven alicornio y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, tía Lulú" - y entonces nuestro grupo de ponis, dragón y Saiyajin se fueron caminando para volver a la ciudad y así celebrar la noche de Nightmare como debe.

_**"Solo espero que Fluttershy y Scooty no se hayan asustado demasiado" **\- _lo primero que iba a ser el Saiyajin era buscar a ambas pegasos para comprobar si estaban bien porque se llevaron tremenda sorpresa cuando la Princesa Luna aterrizó.

**FIN**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo (Al igual como los que hemos visto en al anime y es lo nuevo de esta temporada)**

**Insertar esta canción: (/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

_**Voz de Goku (adulto): "¡Hola soy Goku!, ahora estamos intentando que la Princesa Luna se adapte bien con los habitantes de Ponyville, todo parece estar funcionando hasta que... ¡Espera, Pinkie, no vallas a gritar!"**_

_**Voz de Pinkie: "¡Ahhhhhhhhh, cuidado ponis. Nightmare Moon nos quiere convertir en su cena esta noche. Corran por sus vidas!"**_

_**Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de Goku en Equestria será "La Noche de Nightmare, Segunda Parte".**_

_**Voz de Harry: "¡Oh no, mi Tía Lulú piensa cancelar la Noche Nightmare para siempre!"**_

_***Detener la musica tres segundos después de la ultima frase***_

* * *

_**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí terminó la primera parte del capitulo, hubiera querido hacerlo completo pero me iba a tardar demasiado si lo hacía. Además, ya tenía que actualizar mi mejor historia para no dejarla atrás.  
**_

_**Quiero darles mi más grande disculpa por la gran espera y espero que no se decepciones de mi si esto no era lo que esperaaba pero hice todo lo que pude.**_

_**Como habrán visto, el trama del capitulo fue alterada por la introducción de Goku al igual que en el final porque como ya les dije antes, no tengo por qué seguir el trama directamente de la serie para tratar de ser lo más original posible.**_

_**En la siguiente parte, tratará precisamente de nuestros amigos tratando de asociar a Luna, por cierto, creo que disfritaré hacer esas escenas ya que Luna es mi favorita en toda la serie X3**_

* * *

_**(1) - Fluttershy salió disfrazada, es el primer gran cambio del capitulo. Originalmente si sale en el episodio pero solo sale en la escena cuando Twiligh intenta hacer más suave a Luna y no sale con disfraz.  
**_

_**(2) - La verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro disfraz para Harry, así que decidí disfrazarlo del Saiyajin, algo así como un cosplay del personaje.**_

_**(3) - No se el verdadero metivo del por qué Luna habla en tercera persona, así lo hace en el capitulo original antes de comportarse. Si alguien sabe el verdadero motivo que lo diga en los Reviews.**_

* * *

_**Los Poderes de pelea serán en la siguiente parte.**_

_**Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y les juro que esto no volverá a repetirse en este mismo lapso de tiempo.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima amigos, cuidense y les doy un abrazo. ¡CHAO! n_n**_

_**PD: Feliz Día de los Muertos para mi nación, que coman muchas golosinas y resen para que no les duela el estomago por tanta azucar. XD**_


	8. Luna Eclipsada, Segunda Parte

_**Bueno amigo, hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo para que sigan disfrutando de lo que no puede añadir en la parte anterior para antes de que acabe el año.**_

_**Mi desafio: Subir aunque sea un capitulo nuevo en cada una de mis historias antes del 31 de Diciembre, o al menos casi todas. Quiero iniciar bien el año 2016 como todo el mundo para despedirnos de la segunda decada de este milenio**_

_**(Recuerden del año 2000 al 2010, por lo tanto es la primer decada, y ahora estamos en 2010 hasta el 2015, osea en media decada y ahora vamos con la otra mitad).**_

_**Sobre esta historia, durante este ultimo mes trataré de subir cuatro capitulos; La segunda parte de Luna Eclipsada (esta), La misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora, Ataque de Codicia y el del Día de los Corazones Calidos (cuenta como especial para el día de Navidad que por cierto ya se acerca). Y sobre las demás... ya veré después, si es que me sobra tiempo.**_

_**Durante este año, tanto las serie de Dragon Ball y MLP nos han dado mucho a nosotros los fans:**_

_**\- La quinta temporada de MLP (y su final que sucedió hace poco). La pelicula tres de Equestria Girls, en esta ocasión los productores supieron mejorar una parte tras otra (espero que con esto marque definitivamente la trilogía, antes de que la sobre-exploten).**_

_**\- La pelicula de Dragon Ball Z "La Resurreción de Freezer" y la nueva temporada "Dragon Ball". Sinceramente espero que la nueva temporada del anime traiga la misma carisma como la solía tener hace más de un par de decadas en el pasado. Yo como fan tengo mi fé.**_

_**Este año he sido muy flojo en esta historia, solo he podido subir unicamente 7 capitulos a comparación de la primera temporada, que de ahí subí esa misma cantidad en solo 6 meses, osea que mi rendimiento bajó en un 50%. A este paso, la temporada tal vez termine incluso para el siguiente año, como en la temporada pasada. El tiempo definirá eso...**_

_**Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir al respecto, espero que me sigan apoyando en esta historia y que haya más de lo que ya tengo, mucha gente ansía que actualice a menudo la historia y yo les prometí que no tardaría tanto.**_

_**Sin nada más por agregar, ¡Continuamos!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 7.5 (33.5) "La Noche de Nightmare, Segunda Parte"**

**(Luna Eclipsada)**

**Intro**

**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior, casi igual como en todo el anime DB)**_

_**Narrador: Nuestros amigos ponis al igual que Goku, se estaban preparando para una festividad en Equestria conocida como la "Noche de Nightmare".  
**_

_"¡Estoy tan emocionada!. ¡Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que paso la Noche de Nightmare con una familia, antes solamente iba con mis amigas a pedir y comer muchas golosinas pero eso ya cambió!" - Scootaloo dijo muy emocionanda, ella juntos con sus padres se fueron a la ciudad de Ponyville para ver que todo estaba decorada y los ponis disfrazados para la ocasión._

_(Luego se ve la escena cuando el Saiyajin se topa con Pip)_

_"¡¿Goku?! ¡¿Ustéd es el famoso Goku?!" - preguntó el potro disfrazado de pirata impresionado al ver al ser más fuerte de Equestria._

_**"Eh... si, ese soy yo" **\- el Saiyajin rojo respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

_(Se ve la escena cuando le firma su espada de madera)._

_**Este día era similar a otro que solía vivir Goku en la tierra; los ponis se disfrazaban de toda clase de espantos y pedían golosinas a todas las casa del pueblo.**_

_**"Harry... ¿De qué estás disfrazado?" **\- su maestro le preguntó curioso al ver el disfráz tan familiar de su discípulo._

_"¿Que no lo ve Señor Goku?, ¡Me disfrazé de usted!" - respondió con mucha admiración._

_(Si vieron el capitulo anterior, ya sabrán como es el disfráz del alicornio._

_**Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que se celebraba en esta fecha porque también había otro significado muy importante.**_

_(Zecora aparece en una nube verde de humo)._

_"Siganme, ya verán. La historia de Nightmare Moon escucharán" - misitó Zecora y todos la siguieron hasta llegar a cierto punto peculiar en el Bosque Everfree._

_"Ahora pequeños escuchen atentos, les diré de donde vienen sus miedos" - la cebra comenzo a contar su leyenda hacia los potrillos - "La Noche de Nightmare oscura y aterradora, Nightmarfe Moon quien los acosa..." - de ahí crea unas imagenes ilusoras de la yegua de la noche con sus polvos.  
_

_**Zecora se dispuso a contarles la historia de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, un nombre que Goku ni sus amigos creían volver a escuchar, sobre todo por lo que pasaron en el pasado.**_

_"Emm... Señorita Zecora, si usamos disfraces para ocultarnos de Nightmare Moon para que no nos devore ¿Cómo es que aún así tenemos que darle de nuestros dulces?" - preguntó Pipsqueack un poco temeroso._

_"Una buena pregunta acabas de hacer, pues a Nightmare Moon no debes ofender" - ella sacó otros polvos verdes y los sopló al aire para crear otra imagen de ilusión y esta tomó forma de la misma yegua en tamaño real (muy realista para casi todos) - "Llena su barriga con una golosina o dos, así no regresará... ¡Para comerselos!" - en ese momento la Nightmare Moon falsa se abalanzó y se deshico justo cuando tocó al grupo de ponis y el Saiyajin._

_"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - la pony disfrazada de pollo se espantó y luego ella junto con el resto de los niños se acercaron a la estatua de Nightmare Moon y dejaron su ofrenda - "¡Todos los ponis, dejen algunos dulces y vamonos de aquí!" - Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran huir. Un viento resopló las hierbas del campo, el cielo fue cubierto por las nubes dejando solo visible la luna llena en su más alta posición. Todos los equinos estaban sintiendo pavor por el ambiente a excepción de unos cuantos y esos eran Goku, Twilight y Harry._

_**"Harry esta presencia es de..." **\- no terminó s frase porque el joven alicornio asintió con la cabeza porque el también lo sintió._

_**De los cielos, una misteriosa yegua hizo su especatacular aparición. Esa yegua se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Celestia, la Princesa Luna.**_

_"¡Tía Lulú!" - Harry exclamó entusiasmado y fue corriendo para acercarse asu familiar._

_"Me da gusto verte, mi querido sobrinito" - Luna le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa._

_"Tía Lulú, espero que la podamos pasar en grande en la Noche de Nightmare" - comentó Harry con todo su entusiasmo, este era su día homenejeado para ella y quería celebrar esta vez junto con la alicornio de color medianoche._

_Luna acarició su cabezita - "Yo también lo espero mi querido sobrino-nieto, por antes tengo que hacer mi presentación en la ciudad de Ponyville" - primer era la obligación antes que la diversión, siempre se ha dicho eso._

_**Nuestros amigos se dirigían a la ciudad de Ponyville para hacer oficial la entrada de la princesa de la noche. Sin embargo algunos ponis siguen asustados de Luna porque todavía recuerdan el momento cuando Nightmare Moon intentó tomar el poder y le ha sido difícil para ella adaptarse a la sociedad después de su largo cautiverio. ¿Nuestros amigos lograrán que la princesa sea bien recibida?**_

_**(Solo de Trompetas)**_

_**Hoy presentamos: "La Noche de Nightmare, Segunda Parte"**_

* * *

**Ponyville**

Mientras tanto, el resto de los habitantes de la cuidad con toda normalidad, sin embargo...

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" - se escucharon los gritos de miedo de Pinkie acompañado del grupo de potrillos porque estaban huyendo del peligro (oséa, Nightmare Moon). Los ponis simplemente no tomaron tan enserio los sustos de aquel grupo de ponis porque esto era la Noche de Nightmare y era bastante común asustarse por algo aterrador.

Pero había algo que no tomaron en cuenta y es el motivo del por qué estaban tan asustados, los equinos voltearon a cierta dirección y vieron al grupo del Saiyajin acercarse, todos los habitantes se estremecieron al ver a la yegua de la noche, y eso es debido a los sucesos del festival del sol de verano. En ese momento, todos se postraron ante los cascos de la princesa para evitar que los haga algo.

**_"¿Mmm?, ¿por qué todos se arrodillan?" _**_\- _pensó Goku mientras veía a sus amigos ponis con los cabazes metidas entre sus piernas y la tierra.

Luna también notó la postura de sus subditos y se quedó anonada, estaba consiente de que lo hacían porque estaba en presencia de la realeza y eso era normal, pero lo raro es que no estaban arrodillados por respeto si no por temor. Luego se acercó a un pony disfrazada de bruja (es otra pony "que no es Fluttershy") y le sonrió con el fin de saludarla, sin embargo el resultado fue lo opuesto y la yegua terminó asustandose.

_"¿Por qué... nos temen?"_ \- ella preguntó atónita mientras veía su alrededor y todos los demás estaban en la misma situación. Se supone que deberían sentirse felices porque una de sus princesas importantes se tomó la molestia de festejar la Noche de Nightmare en una las muchas ciudad que había en su país.

"Tal como lo supuse, es porque los habitantes todavía tienen recuerdos con lo que pasó en el festival del sol de verano" - comentó Twilight analizando la situación.

"Pero eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo Twilight, Nightmare Moon quedó en el pasado y ahora es mi tía Lulú quien está presente en su día especial. Solo necesitamos hacer que conviva con los ponis para adaptarla" - dijo Harry con mucho optimismo.

"Si, eso ya lo se"

Goku también estaba con la idea de su alumno, así que pensó en algo para que la yegua de la noche se presente ante sus subditos. Se puso en frente de sus amigos y se dirigió a todos.

**"¡Oigan amigos, no hay nada de que temer. Esta pony no es quien créen que es, ella es la Princesa Luna!" **\- Goku exclamó con el proposito de quitarles el pavor que tenían los habitantes. Al decir eso, los ponis de Ponyville abrían sus ojos tras haber oído esas palabras, si lo decía el guerrero de Equestria entonces era cierto, después de todo es alguien con el que pueden confiar ya que se había encargado de muchos de los peligros que han pasado por la ciudad (y no de esos fue vencer Nightmare Moon la primera vez y podría volver a hacerlo), pero sobre todo, también era un habitante de la humilde Ponyville. Poco a poco los ciudadanos comenzaron a levantarse para alzar sus vistas hacia el grupo del Saiyajin con un poco más de seguridad.

"Wow, Goku logró que cada pony dejara de sentir miedo" - dijo Spike impresionado por las palabras de aliento de su amigo Saiyajin.

"Si es verdad, pero de todas formas hay ciertos que todavía sienten miedo" - comentó la unicornio lila al ver los ojos de algunos ponis que logró identificar el miedo, o al menos eso creía.

Goku sonrió al ver la confianza de sus amigos levantarse y ahora se dirigió a Luna - **"Bien princesa, ahora es su turno" **\- ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias al Guardián de la Armonía por darle la introducción, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar su discurso.

**"¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville!" **\- empezó a hablar usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot provocando una gran rafaga de viento en el área.

_"¿Es necesario que Luna haga eso?" _\- el Saiyajin rojo mientras se ponía un dedo en la oreja izquierda, el tono de voz de la alicornio le tumbó los oidos y la del resto de los ponis.

**"¡Hemos favorecido su diminuta aldea con nuestra presencia, para que puedan admirar a la verdadera PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE!" **\- exclamó Luna mientras se alzaba su casco izquierda en señal de nobleza pero luego fijó su mirada en el pequeño alicornio **\- "Ah, ¡y también al Principe Harry!"**

"¡Lo haces bién!" - dijo Harry muy entusiasmado mientras elogiaba a su familiar, no lo hacía nada mal (aparentemente).

**"Emm... Princesa Luna, ¿es absolutamento necesario que use ese tóno de voz?" **\- le preguntó Goku susurrandole al oído un poco inseguro. Ella no tenía que exagerar tanto con su presentación, de lo contrario sus subditos pensarían otra cosa sobre ella.

"Por supuesto que si Goku, como Princesa de Equestrua tenemos que dirigirnos a nuestros leales subditos, **¡Usando esta voz y este volumen!" **\- terminó esa frase usando la misma voz anterior. provocando que el viento golpee el rostro de Goku.

"¿En serio?" - preguntó incredulo, lo decía porque jamás había visto a su hermana Celestia usando esa voz cuando tomaba palabra y no quería imaginarse como sería si algún lo llegase a usar. **(1)**

Luego Twilight se puso a su otro lado - ""No princesa, a lo que Goku se refiere es que usando esa voz, provoca que los ponis vuelvan a asustarse"

**"¡¿Tú crées?!" **\- Luna le preguntó cara a cara de la unicornio y ella asintió debilmente con la cabeza, se reacomodó el sombrero a causa del viento. Luego fijó su mirada hacia los habitantes y se dio cuenta de lo que dijeron ambos - "Oh... lo siento" - se sintió apenada.

"No importa tía Lulú, todo eso puede cambiar si no usas la voz tradicional Canterlot, bueno al menos no en estos casos" - Harry le aconsejó con un sonrisa a la yegua de la noche. Aunque sea principe, no usaba la voz Canterlot (y eso era porque todavía no la aprendía por su corta edad).

"¿De verdad eso funcionará, pequeño Harry?" - Luna le preguntó con intriga y el asintió.

"Sip, de hecho lo estás haciando justo ahora" - luego fijó su mirada en su maestro - "¿Verdad que tengo razón, Señor Goku?" - el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

**"Así es"**

"Ya entiendo" - Luna comprendía lo que estaba pasando, tal vez ese era el primer paso para reinvindicarse con sus subditos después de su larga ausencia. Que bueno que contaba con la ayuda de la alumna de su hermana, de su sobrino-nieto y del Guardián de la Armonía para lograr su objetivo.

***Bak Bak* (Insertar cacareo de gallina aquí)** \- Sin embargo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escuchó el grito de Pinkie - "¡CORRAN TODOS, NIGHTMARE MOON PLANEA DEVORARNOS UNO POR UNO!"

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - Pinkie, junto con un grupo de potrillos gritaron y se fueron huyendo del lugar dejando a la princesa perpleja.

"¿Qué? ¡No, esperen!" - Luna intentó detener a ese grupo de ponis por ese malentendido pero ya era tarde - "Por favor... vuelvan" - se puso deprimida a cuasa de una acusación falsa.

**"¿Por qué Pinkie habrá dicho eso?. Ella no es Nightmare Moon" **\- comentó Goku intrigado por lo que acaba de pasar, nuevamente se habían asustado sin razón aparente. Debe haber algúna explicación lógica para esto.

"Ay no, al parecer Pinkie lo hizo otra vez" - Harry puso un casco sobre su rostro por la exageración de su amiga disfrazada de gallina. A consecuencia de ello, muchos de los ponis comenzaban a tener miedo otra vez de su tía-abuela. Se acerco a ella y puso su casco en el suyo, ella se percató de ello y le dio una sonrisa triste por su consuelo.

"Pssst, Twilight" - Spike le susurró al oído de su amiga - "¿No crées que debemos hacer algo para solucionar ambos problemas?. El de la princesa y el de Pinkie"

"Tienes razón Spike, ¿pero qué debemos hacer?" - Twilight tenía que pensar en algo pronto o de lo contrario la Noche de Nightmare se arruinaría por un simple malentendido. Fue en ese entonces cuando el foco se le prendió en su cabeza - "¡Lo tengo!" - se dirigió al Saiyajin rojo - "Goku, ¿podrías buscar a Pinkie para evitar que siga expandiendo el pánico en Ponyville?"

Él asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación -** "Puedo hacer eso Twilight" **\- con su sentido de la orientación a través del Ki no le sería tan difícil encontrar a la pony rosada en traje de gallina - **"¿Pero tu que piensas hacer, Twilight?"**

"Yo de mi parte pienso que es buena idea que la Princesa Luna participe en las actividades de la Noche de Nightmare" - al decir eso, ambos alicornio voltearon a ver a la unicornio lila.

"¿Actividades?" - inquirió Luna intrigada porque no sabía a que se refería exactamente con eso pero Harry si.

"¡Es una buena idea Twilight. Tía Lulú, yo también quiero que participe en los juegos que hay al otro lado del pueblo! ¡Mi Mamá esta allí y puede ayudarnos con su convicencia con los ponis" - si alguien era buena en llevarse bien con la gente (o en este caso ponis) esa era Applejack.

**"Vamos princesa, será divertido" **\- Goku le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.

"¿Diversión?" - hace tiempo que no oía esa palabra, o al menos hace tiempo que no recordaba esa experiencia.

"Es verdad, Applejack es una de las ponis más honestas de Ponyville y ella sabe mucho sobre ser sociable" - Twilight fue la siguiente en hablar.

La yegua de la noche no estaba segura con esa idea, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que jugó algun juego y eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, antes de asumir sus deberes como princesa de la luna siendo tan joven a lado de su hermana. Tenía miedo de no hacer bien eso que llaman "diversión" y que termine en ridiculo, entonces Luna recordó acerca de la pony que era llamada Applejack y tenían razón, después de todo ella y la familiar Apple fueron los responsables de los cuidados de Harry y lo hicieron ser el potro como lo es ahora. Tal vez si era buena idea consultar algunos consejos con esa pony.

"De acuerdo, iré con ustedes y probaré lo que ustedes llaman... diversión" - finalmente aceptó la propuesta y Harry se emocionó al oír eso.

"¡Hurraaaaaaa!" - el joven alicornio comenzó a dar varios saltos de la emoción - ¡Sigueme tía Lulú, es por aquí!" - y sin más que decir, se fue corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los puestos de juegos y su madre adoptiva.

"¡Esperame Harry!" - Luna exclamó e intentó seguirle el paso de su sobrino-nieto pero no le escuchó. Los siguientes en irse fueron Twilight y Spike.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien. Mientras tanto Goku, creo que es mejor que tranquilizes a los habitantes que todavía siguen asustados y que busques a Pinkie para evitar que siga dando más malentendidos" - la unicornio le repitió nuevamente su labor y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

**"Tenlo por hecho Twilight, y de paso haber si encuentro a Fluttershy y a las niñas en el proceso" **\- justamente se estaba preguntando en donde se estaban escondiendo en estos momentos la tímida pegaso, su hija adoptiva y sus dos amigas.

"Te deseo suerte amigo" - fue lo que dijo Spike antes de que ambos se fueran a seguir a Harry y a Luna.

**"Bien, hora de buscar" -** Ahora ambos grupos se separaron en diferentes secciones de la ciudad para cumplir la operación "Convivencia"

* * *

**Más Tarde  
**

Mientras que el grupo de ponis y dragón ayudaban a la princesa de la noche a adaptarse con los ponis, Goku estaba ocupando tranquilizando a los habitantes quienes se encontraban atemorizados a causa del "incidente" de hace poco. Por fortuna pudo calmar a cada semental, yegua, potro y potranca que pudo encontrar y no fue una taréa tan difícil porque todos los ponis se sentían seguros por las palabras del Saiyajin, bueno casi todos.

**"Ahora debo encontrar a Fluttershy y a las Cutie Mark Crussaders" **\- se dijo a sí mismo mientras concentraba su Ki para empezar a buscar sus presencias, a decir verdad no había visto a la pegaso y a su hija desde que se espantaron cuando Luna llegó en el Bosque Everfree y le preocupaba que algo les hubiera pasado pero por otro lado sabía que estarían bien donde quiera que estuviesen porque todas son fuertes, sin excepción.

Su busqueda duró solo unos pocos segundos porque descubrió donde estaban las cuatro ponis, no estaban en ningúna parte de Ponyville si no más bien estaban en la casa de Fluttershy, al parecer decidieron regresar hasta allá para protegerse, al menos eso creía. La única manera de comprobarlo era ir en persona, puso sus dedos en su frente para hacer la Teletransportación.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de campo, Fluttershy estaba escoltando a las Crussaders tras haber huido de "Nightmare Moon".

"Vengan niñas, rápido" - decía la pegaso amarillo mientras se acercaban a su casa.

"Oye Mamá, ¿Papá regresará a casa?" - preguntó Scootaloo preocupada, se separaron de todo el grupo incluyendo al Saiyajin tras la inesperada visita y no hicieron nada más que asustarse, Fluttershy le sonrió calidamente y acarició la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Scootaloo, estoy segura de que Goku regresará a casa" - no podía garantizar al 100% con lo que dijo, pero tenía que calmar las angustias de su hija adoptiva.

Aún con las palabras de la yegua, la potranca de piel naranja - "¿Y si... Nightmare Moon apareció? ¿Entonces la leyenda que contó Zecora resultó ser cierta?" - preguntó todavía preocupada. Ojalá Fluttershy le hubiera dicho para animarla pero ella tocó un buen punto, en el fonfo deseaba que su gran amigo Goku salga ileso por encontrarse nuevamante con Nightmare Moon, hubiera preferido estar a su lado para enfretarse a esa yegua y ayudarle en algo, pero se dio cuenta no habrían podido hacer algo en lo absoluto y se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado ser bastante tímida y debil.

Applebloom tocó el hombro de su amiga pegaso - "Vamos no te desanimes Scootaloo, estoy segura de que tu papá se encuentra bien, ya verás que podrá vencer a Nightmare Moon sin problema" - le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora. Su otra amigo Sweetie Bell hizo el mismo ejemplo y le tocó el otro hombro.

"Si, recuerda que el es nuestro maestro y como muchos dicen en Ponyville, es el ser más fuerte que existe de toda Equestria. Además, puede vencer a Nightmare Moon, tal como lo hicieron él y nuestras hermanas" - la unicornio intentó animarla como la pony de tierra.

La pegaso anaranjado escuchó las palabras de sus amigas y sabía que tenían razón, su papá era alguien poderoso y ha ayudado a muchos de los ponis que viven en Ponyville y confían en él y ahora era su turno, estaba segura que saldría bien de esa situación.

_"Vuelve, papá" _\- tan pronto como pensó en eso, una figura apareció en frente de las cuatro ponis, se trataba de Goku.

**"Hola" **\- el Saiyajin les saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Goku!" - Fluttershy exclamó sorprendida, estaba aliviada de que haya regresado a salvo.

"¡Papá!" - Scootaloo se emocionó y con un gran salto le dio un abrazo muy fuerte en su pecho - "¡Te extrañé!"

El Saiyajin rojo le sonrió por el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza -** "Je je je, vamos Scooty, apenas nos separamos por unos minutos"**

Ella alzó la vista - "Lo sé, pero de igual forma te extrañé" - y luego se acurrucó nuevamente.

"Un momento, si uted está aquí, ¿eso quiere decir... que ya la venciste?" - preguntó Applebloom acercandose a él con una mirada curiosa.

**"¿Eh?" **\- Goku no sabía a que se refería una de sus jovenes pupílas cuando dijo _"¿ya la venciste?"_.

"¡Si, queremos que nos cuestes TODO sobre cómo la venciste nuevamente a Nightmare Moon" - Sweetie Bell se lo pidió mientras saltaba de la emoción.

Goku se rascó la cabeza de la confusión pero sabía ahora a que se referían -** "Emm... chicas, creo que no entienden. Yo no vencí a nadie"**

"¿Ah, no?" - preguntó su hija intrigada y el negó con la cabeza.

"Si no fue Nightmare Moon, ¿entonces quien fue la apareció allá en el Bosque Everfree?" - inquirió Fluttershy intrigada.

**"La pony que vino en el Bosque Evefree se trataba de la Princesa Luna"**

"Ahhhhhhhhh" - dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, sabían quien era ella exactamente, la hermanan menor de Celestia.

"Eso tienen mucho más sentido" - comentó Scootaloo aliviada sabiendo que fue una princesa quien vino y no quien creían que era.

**"Si, eso fue lo que pasó. Y ahora estamos ayudando a la princesa para que conozca a los habitantes de Ponyville" - **les explicó mientras bajaba con cuidado a Scootaloo al suelo.

"¿Y por qué decidiste venir hasta acá y por nosotras?" - le preguntó Sweete Bell, quería saber por qué su maestro se tomó la molestia de aparecerse si estaba haciando algo importante.

**"Bueno, por alguna razón Pinkie hizo entrar en panico a todos diciendo Nightmare Moon apareció, cosa que no es cierto" _\- _**respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca de la pena.

"¿Pinkie hizo eso?, eso es terrible" - Fluttershy jadeó al oír eso.

**"Si lo se, por ese motivo tuve que tranquilizar a todos los ponis mientras que Twilight, Harry y Spike le muestran a la Princesa Luna la diversión"**

"Oh, eso es bueno" - comentó la pegaso amarilla con alivio. Divertirse es bueno ya que es parte de la convivencia en la sociedad.

**"También quería comprobar si ustedes estaban bien ya que se fueron sin avisar" _\- _**dijo esa frase mientras acariciaba las cabezas de las tres potrancas. Cuando dijo esa frase, Fluttershy junto con las Crussaders se sinteron avergonzados, era cierto lo que dijo, huyeron así como así y tenían que compensarlo de alguna manera.

"Papá, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?. ¡Te ayudaremos en lo que sea de este evento!" - Scootaloo ofreció su ayuda en este día, sus amigas también estaban dispuestas a hacer lo mismo.

Goku se rascó la barbilla - **"Ahora que lo mencionan, yo creo que si necesito de la ayuda de las tres. Lo segundo que tenía que hacer es buscar a Pinkie para que no siga expandiendo el pánico en Ponyville" **\- técnicamente lo haría el mismo, pero creo que ésta sería oportunidad para poner en práctica para sus alumnas en la busqueda a través del Ki.

"¡Lo haremos!" - las tres asintieron con la cabeza y chocaron sus pesuñas al aire - "**¡Cutie Mark Crussaders, buscadoras de ponis!** ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!" - exclamaron a los cuatro vientos las pequeñas.

**"Je je je, ese el espítitu niñas. Recuerden que deben concentrarse para sentir las presencias de los seres y vivos y de ahí buscar únicamente el de Pinkie, ¿entendido?" - **les preguntó y asintieron con la cabeza - **"Bien, hay que regresar a Ponyville" - **y en ese entonces, Goku y compañía hicieron su camino de vuelta al pueblo, sin embargo Fluttershy se detuvo porque tenía que decir algo más.

"Emm... Goku, ¿podrías detenerte un minuto, por favor?" - se lo pidió tímidamente mientras daba un ligero jalón en sus pantalones.

**"¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Flutteshy?" **\- inquirió Goku intrigado.

La tímida pegaso arrastró su pesuña en la tierra porque no sabía como decir lo que quería decir - "Yo... quiero disculparme por lo de antes"

**"¿Disculparte, pero de qué? Si no hiciste nada malo" **\- él no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Al contrario, te abandonamos a ti y a nuestras amigas, debimos estar cuando más requeríamos apoyar a la princesa y solo pensé en huir cobardemente. Es por eso que te quiero pedir perdón" - terminó de decir mientras bajaba la cabeza y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. En ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba su rostro, era Goku quien se había arrodillado y rosó su rostro con sus dedos.

**"Fluttershy, tu no eres ningúna cobarde. Tu solo no sabías nada al respecto y creíste mal al igual que algunos de nuestros amigos" **\- él no podía culpar a su amiga por huir del lugar, solo fue un pequeño malentendido. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada

"Pero... huí"

**"Eso no importa, tu solo hiciste caso a lo que tu instinto te dijo que hicieras, además tu no fuiste la única en huir cuando la princesa llegó" **\- le consoló mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Entonces... ¿si me perdonas?" - le volvió a preguntar mirandolo fijamente.

**"No, porque no hay la necesidad de perdonarte. Además, hiciste buen trabajo encargandote de Scootaloo y sus amigas y eso fue muy valiente de tu parte" **\- el Saiyajin rojo le elogió por su esfuerzo con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son.

"¿E... en serio?" - ella tartamudeó mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas

Fue en ese entonces, el rostro de la pegaso amarilla cambió de tonalidad cuando escuchó sus palabras, Goku siempre se ha preocupado por la seguridad tanto de ella como de sus amigas, pero sobre todo más por ella. El era muy amable, considerado, compasivo, caritativo, valiente y guapo... espera ¿realmente acaba de pensar lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser?.

Goku notó su rostro y se confundió -** "¿Oye, te pasa algo?, tu cara se puso roja" **\- preguntó ponía su mano sobre su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo así.

Fluttershy no respondió a su pregunta y en lugar de eso cerró los ojos mientras estiraba sus labios, Goku se quedó paralizado por lo que estaba presenciando, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo su amiga pegaso y no sabía que hacer, su corazón se detuvo en un milesima de segundo mientras veía más cerca su rostro.

**(Insertar este efecto, obligatorio: /watch?v=ze5AXtlnS2k)**

Tenía una extraña sensación que tenía en su pecho, sentía como el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba poco con cada segundo que transcurría y todavía seguía sin una idea en la cabeza. Como acto de impulso cerró los ojos y también comenzó a acercar su rostro.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido completamente en la mente de Goku y Fluttershy mientras se acercaban sus rostros; podían sentir la respiración de uno del otro y sus labios estaban a punto de conectarse.

"Awwwwww" **(detener efecto de sonido)** \- justo cuando estaba a escasos milimetros, algo (o más bien alguien) arruinó el momento. Ambos se abrieron y se sobresaltaron de la impresión y se separaron de inmediato.

_"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" _\- pensó el Saiyajin mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire. Fluttershy estaba en la misma situación y como dato adicional, todavía conservaba el rubor en su rostro.

"¡Sweetie Bell, arruinaste el momento!" - Applebloom reprochó a su amiga y le dio un codazo.

"Lo siento, es que me pareció taaaaaaan romatico que no pude evitarlo" - dijo la unicornio mientras suspiraba de romanticismo.

"Mamá y Papá estaba a punto de besarse" - Scootaloo también comentó igual de molesta, estaban a punto de ver algo maravilloso y todo se arruinó en una milesima de segundo. Justo cuando dijo esa frase, ahi fue cuando Goku y Fluttershy se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó y eso les dejó paralizados, no era la culpa de ninguno de los dos, sus instintos hablaron por si solos y simplemente no estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo o de lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

Goku tenía que decir algo al respecto para romper el incomodo silencio - **"Emm... ¿que te parece si mejor... regresamos a Ponyville?"**

"Mhmm..." - ella asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta porque todavía sentía pena por lo que pasó hace poco. **(2)**

* * *

**Ponyville**

Después de una larga e incomoda caminata, nuestros amigos finalmente llegaron a las afueras de Ponyville. Goku y Fluttershy tomaron distancia entre sí porque no querían hablar algo al respecto por lo sucedido anteriormente; lo que hacían ambos era miraban por todos lados menos a su lado izquierdo y derecho (respectivamente en la posición de cada individuo desde un pusto de vista del espectador). Las crussaders iban un poco por delante pero luego voltearon y notaron el rostro de los adultos.

"Oye, ¿ustedes que créen que le pase a esos dos?" - preguntó Applebloom a sus amigas. Con sus miradas parecía que estuviesen metidos en las nubes.

"Tal vez estan pensando en la escena del beso" - contestó Sweetie Bell - "Pero que romantico fue esa escena" - dijo con otro suspiro.

"Hubiese sido así, si no hubieses interrumpido" - replicó Scootaloo mientras rodaba los ojos. Le hubiera encantado ver eso de parte de sus padres adoptivos, pero desafortunadamente nadie obtiene lo que quiere.

"Ya les dije que lo siento" - Sweetie Bell hizo un puchero por recibir tantos regaños. Regresando al dúo, el Saiyajin y la pegaso seguían metidos en sus pensamientos.

_"¿Realmente iba besar a Fluttershy/Goku?" _\- fue la pregunta principal que se hicieron mientras seguían caminando. Hasta ahora jamás se habían puesto a pensar con respecto a su relación, normalmente residían en el mismo lugar y se llevaban como buenos amigos, pero hoy en día estan un poco más unidos de la ordinario y eso ha sucededo desde que adoptaron a Scootaloo, ¿acaso será una simple casualidad, o acaso era obra del destino?. Sea como sea, simplemente no podían dejar de pensar en eso y en lo que iba a suceder si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos, tenían que decir otra cosa para romper el incomodo silencio. Decidieron regresar al asunto principal del asunto principal.

"Emm... tu crées que Twilight y nuestros amigos consiguieron que Luna se haya adaptado con los demás ponis?" - Fluttershy le preguntó con la esperanza de entablar una conversación. Goku se rascó la nuca pero decidió responder.

**"Emm... yo creo que si. Ya paso un tiempo desde que nos separamos. Estoy seguro de que Harry y los demás ya habrán terminado"**

"¿Tú crées?"

**"Completamente, apuesto que cuando entremos a Ponyville veremos a los demás conviviendo con la princesa" **\- Sin embargo cuando entraron al centro de la ciudad de Ponyville se llevaron un tremenda sorpresa.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" - una yegua comenzó a gritar del miedo porque tenía una araña peluda encima de su cabeza y eso provocó que todos los habitantes entraran en pánico y comenzaran a correr por todos lados.

_**"Tal vez me adelante un poquito..." **_\- pensó el Saiyajin desconcertado mientras veían lo que tenían en frente, ¿De que se perdió durante su ausencia? ¿Acaso sus amigos no conseguieron que Luna se adaptase a la sociedad, o acaso habrá sido obra Pinkie, de nuevo?.

"¿Pero que está pasando aquí?" - preguntó la pegaso naranja confundida al ver a todos los ponis carriendo por todos lados con miedo, sus amigas se encogieron de hombros porque también desconocían los motivos, Fluttershy se estremeció al ver que el pánico se apoderó de todos los ponis, incluso ella estaba punto de unirseles pero recordó que tenia que ser valiente en estas situaciones pero sobre todo, tenía que hacerlo por Goku.

Lo único que el grupo se limitó a hacer fue mirar como el miedo provocaba el desastre que se producía de parte de los ponis (Desde la destrucción en los puestos de juegos, hasta ligeros accidentes no tan graves). El Saiyajin vio suficiente y estaba a punto de intervenir pero alguien interviene antes que él.

**"¡QUIETOS TODOS!" **\- un trueno azotó los cielos y todos se detuvieron al instante. Pronto se dieron cuenta de donde vino esa voz, era la misma princesa Luna quien usó la voz real de Canterlot.

"¿Esa es... la Princesa Luna?"** \- **preguntó Fluttershy mientras temblaba del miedo, ella junto con las potrancas se escondieron y abrazaron las piernas por detrás de Goku mientras que él solo estaba perplejo.

"Princesa recuerda, cuidado con los gritos" - Twilight intentó razonar con ella pero lo que recibió fue la mirada fulminante de parte de Luna y se estremeció al verla.

**"¡No Twilight Sparkle, debo usar la tradicional voz de Canterlot para lo que voy a decir" **\- en ese momento, Luna se elevó a los cielos para decir su decreto hacia todos.

_**"Su poder está aumentando" **_\- el sintió el poder de parte de la yegua de la noche y estaba aumentando por la ira; sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y brillaron intensamente. No obstante, un fuerte viento soplaba a su alrededor. Aun con ese poder, todavía no rivalizaba cara a cara contra otros de sus enemigos del pasado, cómo Freezer (en su primer encuentro en Namekusei).

**"¡Eligieron temer a su princesa en lugar de quererla y deshonrarla con esta ofensiva celebra. Yo decreto que la Noche de Nightmare sea cancelada PARA SIEMPRE!" **\- Luna declaró oficialmente su nueva ley con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Todos los habitantes de Ponyville jadearon al oír eso, incluyendo a Goku.

"¡Tía Lulú, por favor. Sea razonable, no haga algo de lo que pueda lamentarse!" - Harry intentó calmar el rencor de su tía-abuela.

**"¡Tú...!" **\- la yegua de la noche le señaló con su casco - **"¡Tu vendrá conmigo a Canterlot, ya no vivirás más aquí en Ponyville, ¿Te ha quedado claro?!" **\- le preguntó de forma autoritaria, el joven alicornio retrocedió ligeramente por el temor.

"¡¿Qué dijo?!" - exclamó Applejack perpleja al oír eso.

**"¡Te esperaré en el Bosque Everfree en cinco minutos!" - **sin nada más que decir, Luna se marchó de la ciudad dirigiendose a hacia el bosque.

**_"Oh por Kamisama, esto no puede ser bueno" - _**pensó Goku mientras veía a la alicornio alejarse lo más lejos posible.

"¿La Noche de Nightmare...?" - comenzó a hablar Applebloom impactada.

"¿... Será cancelada...?" - continuó Scootaloo con la misma actitud.

"¿... Para siempre?" - concluyó Sweetie Bell y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de las tres. Ya jamas tendrían Noche de Nightmare nunca, por lo cual significa "No más dulces gratis" y este era el día perfecto para los dulces.

"Shhh, calma niñas, ya" - Fluttershy intentó consolar a las tres. Pero no solo eran ellas, todos los potrillos de Ponyville sentían lo mismo después de aquella noticia de parte de Luna.

Goku notó las expresiones de su hija y la de todos los niños y no podía dejar esa sensación de empatía, tenía que arreglar esto de alguna forma, tenía que hablar con la princesa en persona para cambiar su decisión.

"¡Señor Goku!" - Harry fue corriendo hacia el junto con Twilight y Spike - "¡La situación empeoró!" - exclamó preocupado y su maestro asintió con la cabeza.

**"Lo se Harry, pero hay algo que no ,e queda claro. ¿Qué fue lo qu****e pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué la princesa se molestó?" **\- inquirió a su alumno y el que le respondió fue el bebé dragón

"Te diré lo que pasó, Pinkie Pie"

**"¿Eh?" **\- entonces su suposición era cierta.

"Si, al principio todo iba bien, mi tía-abuela comenzaba a divertirse en los juegos de la festividad e ibamos a ir comer algunas golosinas, pero cuando mi amigo Pipsqueak intentó agarrar una manzana en el barril éste terminó tropezandose y se sambulló en el barril de manzanas. Mi tía Lulú fue a rescatarlo, sin embargo Pinkie apareció y la acusó de querer comerselo vivo"

**"¿Comerselo?, Eso es ridiculo" **\- Goku le pareció absurdo cuando escuchó esa parte, se supone que los equinos no comen carne ni mucho menos de otros ponis.

"Mhmm, lo se. Pero de igual forma los ponis comenzaron a evitarla e intentó hacer lo posible por ganarse nuevamente la atención de todos. Sin embargo resultó todo lo opuesto y terminó enfadandose" - Harry terminó de explicarle lo que había sucedido.

**"Ya entiendo" **\- Goku escuchó con toda claridad y podía comprender la situación. Tenía sus motivos para molestarse por ser rechazada, pero de igual forma no había motivo para cancelar el día festivo completamente.

"¿Que vamos a hacer Señor Goku?. No podemos dejar que la Noche de Nightmare termine definitivamente este año. Esto no es solamente por mi, si no por todos los niños de Ponyville o Equestria. No obstante, no quiero ir de esa forma al castillo en Canterlot pero tampoco quiero desobedecerla" - las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del joven alicornio por lo triste que se sentía ahora. El solo quería festejar este día junto con uno de los miembros de la familiar real, que más bien era de su misma raza.

Goku simplemente se arrodilló para limpiar las lagrimas de su discípulo - "Vamos Harry, no te pongas a llorar. Estoy seguro de que si hablamos con la princesa, ta vez cambie de opinión y no cancele la Noche de Nightmare antes de que sea tarde. Te doy mi palabra como tu maestro" - lo consoló mientras levantaba su rostro y el potro le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Es cierto, vamos Señor Goku" - ahora le dijo con los ánimos levantados. Pero antes de que pudiern irse, Twilight lo detuvo.

"¡Espera un segundo Goku!. Quiero saber algo, ¿por qué no fuiste a detener a Pinkie como habíamos acordado?" - ella inquirió muy intrigada.

**"Bueno yo..." **Goku se rascó la cabeza sintiendose culpable. Todo empezó por ahi en primer lugar, se suponía que debía encontrar a Pinkie y si la hubiera encontrado antes, tal vez esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

"¿Si?" - la unicornio lila se acercó a él.

**"Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Pinkie, pero yo..."**

"¿Pero tú...?"

El Saiyajin suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia Fluttershy y las Crussaders - **"Me preocupé por ellas y quería saber como estaban después de aquel encuentro en el Bosque Everfree. Realmente es mi culpa, si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez esto nunca hubiera ocurrido"**

"Goku..." - la tímida pegaso susurró cuando dijo eso. Aceptó toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones y se sentía mal por él - "Twilight, si debes culpar a alguien es a mi. Si no hubiera huido cobardemente de ese lugar, tal vez Goku no hubiera dejado su labor"

**"Fluttershy..." **\- ahora el Saiyajin susurró cuando ella dijo eso.

Twilight escuchó los argumentos de ambos y pudo comprenderlos bien - "Esta bién, no es culpa de nadie"

**"¿En serio?"** \- Goku le preguntó intrigado y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, tu solo te preocupaste por la seguridad de nuestros amigos y eso es muy considerado de tu parte Goku. Después de todo, de eso trata la amistad" - ella dijo con una sonrisa, por algo ha venido Ponyville, ella siempre quería una lección nueva para sus reportes acerca de la magia de la amistad.

**"Gracias Twilight, eres una buena amiga" **\- le dijo con su tradicional sonrisa de la familiar Son.

"No hay de que, pero debemos regresar al problema principal. Harry, creo que tu eres el indicado para hablar con la princesa para que reconsidere su decisión, mientras nosotros arreglaremos el desastre provocado en la ciudad, ¿están de acuerdo todos?" - les preguntó a todos y asintieron con la cabeza.

**"De acuerdo Twilight, vamos Harry hay que hablar con Luna. Yo te acompañaré por si las dudas" - **le ofreció su ayuda y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Muy bien Señor Goku!" - su maestro puso los dedos en su frente pero antes de que ambos se marcharan, Applejack los detuvo.

"Goku... por favor, no permitas que la princesa se lleve a mi hijo. Haz todo lo posible por convencerla de que se quede" - se lo pidió con todo su corazón y el Saiyajin le levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación, en ese momento ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

"Bien, ahora nos toca hacer lo nuestro" - comentó la unicornio lila mientras usaba su magia para arreglar algunas de las cosas destruidas de la ciudad, al igual que Applejack lo hizo con sus establecimientos - "Fluttershy, ¿crées que puedas tranquilizar a los potrillos para que dejen de llorar?"

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo, puedo lidiar tanto con los animales como con los niños" - dijo con mucha determinación.

"Oye Twi, ¿no crées que debemos hacer algo con Pinkie Pie?" - su asistente le preguntó.

"Es cierto, Pinkie" - Twilight abrió los ojos porque tocó un buen punto, si no encontraban a su amiga rosada terminaría casuando otro gran alboroto - "¿Cómo podremos encontrarla?"

"¡Yo se cómo, Twilight!" - contestó Applebloom levantando su pesuña.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo, Applebloom?"

"Con... esto" - ella mostró los costales de dulces que tenían ella y sus amigas.

"¡Eso es!" - Twilight lo consideró una brillante idea - "Conociendo a Pinkie, ella nunca se resistiría a los dulces, es el cebo perfecto. Buena idea niñas" - los felicitó por su intelecto y ellas sintieron pena por los elogios.

_"Awwww, solo espero recuperar mis dulces que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguir" _\- eso fue lo que pensaron las tres tras darse cuenta de cómo tenía funcionar su plan, ellas gimieron en el interior. Ellas conocían a su amiga fiestera y podría acabarse con su dotación de dulces en un santiamén, pero si querían que este día se salvase tenían que ofrecer un sacrificio muy grande.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

En las afueras de Ponyville, la Princesa Luna estaba retirandose de la ciudad. Estaba desprimida por lo que sucedió, ella tan solo quería pasar este día festivo con su pequeño sobrino-nieto y retomar su lugar en la sociedad después de su largo cautiverio, ¿pero por qué pasó todo esto?, ella tan solo salvó a un pequeño de ahogarse y solo terminó siendo incriminado por algo que no ha hecho. Tal vez no estaba lista para convivir con sus subditos y lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa, en Canterlot. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir con su camino, algo o más bien alguien apareció justo enfrente suya.

"¿Goku?, ¿Harry?" - vio al Guardián de la Armonía y al joven alicornio al otro lado del puente que conecta al puente. ¿Pero como llegaron ahí?, no pudo verlos venir o tan siquiera sentir sus presencias. **(3)**

**"Princesa, queremos hablar con usted" **\- Goku habló seriamente y lo único que hizo la alicornio fue bajar el rostro y desviar la mirada.

"Dejenme en paz, Guardián de la Armonía" - ella no quería hablar sobre el tema ni mucho menos escuchar a alguien porque estaba my triste para hacerlo.

"Tía Lulú..." - él se puso a su lado - "Lamento que haya funcionado como queríamos pero de verdad tienes que creernos que la Noche de Nightmare es una celecraciones más populares que tenemos" - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su casco con el suyo, la yegua mayor todavía seguía triste aún po lo que dijo.

"Si, lo notó por toooodos los _adorables_ gritos de horror de los niños que huían de mi" - comentó mientras rodaba los ojos por el sarcasmo.

**"Princesa, no piense así. Estoy seguro de que esos gritos no lo hacían por miedo hacia usted" - **el Saiyajin con cola de mono.

"En eso tienes razón, no son hacia mi si no hacia mi otra yo"

**"¿Su... otra yo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" **\- preguntó confundido cuando dijo eso.

"Creo que ustedes lo saben tanto como yo. Mi lado oscuro, el que se apoderó de mi hace tanto tiempo" - ella se puso en frente del rio que estaba cerca para ver su reflejo - "Por culpa de mis celos, por culpa de mi ira, me convertí en eso... ¡en un horripilante y horrenda bestia!" - exclamó mientras golpeaba su propio reflejo en el agua causando un ligero salpicón que llegó en las puntas de los pies/cascos de ambos varones - "Mi hermana al no ver otro metodo, tuvo que usarlos, los Elementos de la Armonía y terminé viviendo sola en la hermosa pero solitaria Luna" - esa frase dijo mientras alzaba la vista para ver su antigua hogar (si es que ese se le puede decir "hogar") - "Por más de mil años perdí todo lo que amaba; mis amigos, mis leales subditos y sobre todo el amor de mi familia. Todos me recuerdan no como la Princesa Luna, sino como la terrible Nightmare Moon quien intentó dominar Equestria no en una, sino en dos ocasiones. Simplemente no se pude olvidar el pasado" - terminó de decir mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de remordimiento.

"Tía Lulú..." - Harry sintió lastima por su familiar, el sabía lo duro que ella vivió por tantas veces que se lo había contado en sus visitas que había hecho en Canterlot.

Goku se quedó pensativo tras oír su relato, jamás la había visto a la princesa de esa manera hasta ahora. Ya había visto un casi similar al suyo hace años. Entre todos sus amigos hubo algunos que vivían muy apartados de la sociedad pero no era por exilio sino por cuestión de entrenamientos, un ejemplo sería su propio caso; al principio solía vivir con su abuelito pero luego este falleció (a causa suya pero sin darse cuenta hasta años después), sin embargo el no se dio por vencido y siguió adelante, pronto conoció a su amiga Bulma y de ahí comenzó todas sus aventuras por la busqueda de las Esferas del Dragón donde conoció a tanto amigos como enemigos. La princesa era un caso distinto, ella por su odio provocó su propio exilio y tiempo atrás, él y sus amigas ponis lidiaron con su lado malvado pero lograron devolverla a su estado original, para recuperar todo lo que había perdido durante su ausencia.

El Saiyajin se acercó a ella y lo tocó el hombro - **"Princesa Luna, se muy bien que no puedes olvidar el pasado pero tampóco hay que olvidar que vivimos el presente y no hay mejor momento que vivir. A pesar de que no sabíamos quien era usted al principio, de todas formas le devolvimos a tu verdadero ser"**

"Pero aún así... me siento tan sola" - replicó mientras alzaba la vista todavía deprimida.

Goku le sonrió con optimismo -** "Eso no es verdad, usted tiene familia como tu hermana Celestia y Harry, también tienes grandes amigos dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que sea como Yo, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash" (4)**

Luna abrió los ojos porque se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, es cierto, hoy en día todavía cuenta con el apoyo de su hermana mayor (a pesar de todo lo que pasó, le perdonó la vida), el Guardián de la Armonía junto con las portadoras de los elementos quienes le ayudaron a regresarla a la normalidad. Todos ellos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que necesitaban, no por ser princesa sino porque eran amigos.

"Es verdad lo que dice el Señor Goku Tía Lulú, usted ya no está sola. Puedo contar con nosotroas en lo que sea y te ayudaremos en reestablecerte con los demás ponis, se lo prometo" - dijo el joven alicornio mientras le abrazaba mientras le daba un abrazo. Luna sonrió de tristeza por las palabras de ambos varones por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo pero había un minúsculo detalle.

"Pero... ¿cómo podré juntarme con mis subditos?, si lo único que hacen es temernos" - preguntó un poco esceptico.

"Temor..." - Harry puso su pesuña sobre su barbilla tratando de pensar en algo - "¡Temor, eso es!" - ambos seres adultos lo miraron con algo de intriga.

**"¿Que es qué, Harry?" **\- al parecer se le ocurrió algo en mente pero no sabía que era.

"¡Me refiero a que esa el la respuesta Señor!" - respondió entusiasmado y luego miró a su familiar -"¡El temor es de lo que trata esta noche, asustar y ser asustado Tía Lulú"

"Emm... disculpame si me guardo el entusiasmo, ¿pero cómo el temor puede ayudarnos, pequeño Harry?" - Luna le preguntó curiosa, para el temor era el principal problemas y ahora resulta que les puede benefeciar?.

"¿No es obvio? Si le pegamos un buen susto a nuestros amigos ponis, tal vez haya una posiblidad de que la quieran nuevamente" - les reveló el plan que tenía en mente.

Goku se rascó la barbilla -** "Mmm, veo lo piensas hacer Harry, Me parece un buen plan" **\- él aprovó su idea y lo felicitó por su ingenio, el potro le sonrió por el elogio.

"¿Tu crées que eso funcione?" - la yegua de la noche inquirió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza.

**"Vamos princesa hay que hacerlo, después de todo Harry se le ocurrió ese plan para ayudarte especialmente a ti porque son familia y no hay mejor apoyo que la familia" **\- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de su discípulo mientras la acariciaba.

Luna suspiró en señal de rendición - "Bueno, supongo que no perderé nada al final ¿verdad?"

**"Nop" **\- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, Twilight había llegado corriendo hacia el trío.

"Ufff que bueno que siguen aquí. En especial usted Princesa Luna" - se sentía aliviada porque sus dos amigos lograron convencer a su alteza de permanecer en Ponyville y no tener un futuro conflicto con su hermana mayor.

**"Que bueno que viniste Twilight porque justamente estabamos formando un plan" **\- comentó el Saiyajin dando su tradicional sonrisa y eso sorprendió a la unicornio.

"¿En serio?, que coincidencia porque justamente les iba a decir mi plan" - ahora el resto se sorprendió a los tres.

"Wow, ¿en serio? ¿y como consiste tu plan Twilight?" - preguntó Harry de forma curiosa. En ese momento, la unicornio usó su magia y trajo un costal de lleno de dulces.

**"¿Dulces?" **\- preguntó Goku confundido y ella asintió con la cabeza - **"¿Eso en que nos servirá?"**

"Facil, con esto atraeremos a Pinkie"

"¿A Pinkie Pie?" - preguntó Luna, ella era la lider de las niños gritones.

"Así es, no se exactamente el por qué se está asustando de su majestad y piensa averiguarlo; por eso planea usar estos dulces como cebo para atraer a nuestra amiga justamente hacia usted para hablar de forma civilizada sin que sienta más temor, ¿que les parece mi plan?" - les pidió su opinión y todos le sonrieron.

"¡Me parecce brillante!" - el joven alicornio lo elogió por su plan. Al parecer se les había olvidado ese minúsculo pero importantisimo detalle. Era hora de poner en marcha ambos planes.

* * *

**De Regreso a Ponyville  
**

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba cierta pony disfrazada de gallina "picoteando" el suelo (como si fuese una de verdad), estaba comprobando si encontraba algún otro dulce en la ciudad porque ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que consumió el ultimo. Pero entonces... ¡sorpresa!, Pinkie encontró un caramelo en perfecto estado y no lo dudó dos veces en consumirlo, al instante en que se lo comió encontró otro e hizo lo mismo, y si eso fuera poco, encontró un camino lleno de dulces uno tras otro tras otro tras otro, etc. No sabía hasta donde terminaría y no quería saberlo hasta comprobarlo ella mismo, el camino le condujo hasta uno de los callejones de la ciudad (pero en realidada ella no se fijaba en donde porque se centraba únicamente en los dulces).

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera consumir un dulces, una mano apareció en los más oscuro de la mano y agarró a Pinkie y luego otra mano le cubrió la boca para que no gritara. Ella intentó liberarse pero Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Twilight y Harry aparecieron enfrente de ella y quien la estaba sosteniendo era Goku.

"No, no te alteres, no grites, ni te asustes ¿está bien?" - Twilight le preguntó mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

_"Está bien" _\- la pony de tierra habló con ojos llorosos, pareciera como si la estuviesen secuerestrando o algo (pero lo más raro es que trataban de sus propios amigos),

"Hay algo que queremos que veas y te prometemos que es seguro, pero enserio enserio no puedes gritar. ¿Prometes no gritar?" - la unicornio quería confirmar si entendió el mensaje y ella asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación. Ella miró a Goku e igualmente asintió y liberó a su amiga.

"¡Sal!" - Harry dijo mirando hacia otro callejón oscuro y de ahí salió la princesa de la noche provocando que Pinkie jadeara de horror.

_"Bak Bak Bak...!" _\- ella cacareó como una gallina pero inmediatamente Goku le cerró el pico (considerando su disfráz, practicamente si le cerro el "pico").

**"Shhhhh, tranquilizate Pinkie. Ella no es quien tu crées, no te hará daño" **\- habló tratando de calmar su angustia.

"Pinkie, ¿recuerdas a la Princesa Luna?. Debes recordarlo porque la vimos un tiempo atrás" - Twilight le presentó por segunda vez a la princesa. **(5)**

Luna se acercó la yegua menor - "Pinkie Pie, no estoy aquí para asustarte. Vengo a hablar en són de Paz, ¿crées que... podamos llevarnos bien?" - ella extendió su pesuña en señal de amistad, Pinkie parecía dudar de ella, al parecer no era tan mala como creía, ella extendió su pesuña y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Goku, Twilight y Harry sonrieron al ver que una parte de su plan estaba a punto de realizarse, estaba a punto de hacer contacto con sus cascos, sin embargo...

***ZAP!* - **Un trueno apareció de la nada y eso provocó que la yegua rosada se asustara.

"¡Nightmare Moon. _Bak Bak Bak...!_" - en seguido se fue corriendo hacia el otra dirección.

"¡Pinkie, espera!" - Twilight exclamó pero ella no le hizo caso, pronto se dieron de donde vino ese trueno, acompañado de una risa.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" - Harry gruñó al ver a su amiga de crin de arcoiris acostada en su nube mientras reía a carcajadas por su broma.

**"Que mal momento decidiste para hacer tus bromas, Rainbow Dash" **\- el Saiyajin puso una mano sobre su rostro, lo arruinó todo con su broma de mal gusto y ahora tenía que ir por Pinkie otra vez. Desapareció y apareció justo en medio del camino de la pony de melena esponjada provocando que chocase como si fuera un muro - **"¡Pinkie, la Princesa Luna no es Nightmare Moon, ella no es malvada ni aterradora y tampoco no quiere comerte!"**

En ese momento, Pinkie se tranquilizó y rodó los ojos - "Pues no"

**"¿Eh?" **\- Goku arqueó una ceja cuando dijo eso.

"Ya lo se, soy casi tan grande como ella, ¿cómo me podría dovorar?" - preguntó en forma de broma. En ese momento los demás había llegado, también escucharon lo que había dicho.

"Si no piensas así, ¿entonces porque sigues huyendo y gritando de mi Tía Lulú?" - Harry inquirió intrigado.

"A veces simplemente hay que estar asustada. Después de todo, de eso se trata este día, ¿verdad tontitos?" - les preguntó mientras tocaba sus narices - "¿O qué, acaso no les gusta lo aterrador?"

**"No es eso Pinkie, lo que pasa es que todos terminaron asustandose de verdad porque creían que la princesa era Nightmare y bueno, todo salió de sus casillas" **\- comentó el Saiyajin recordando el alboroto que se armó hace poco. Pinkie abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró a la alicornio.

"Yo... lo siento, yo no sabía. Solo lo hacía por la diversión y los dulces, por mis amigos, ¿ya dije dulces?" - preguntó inocentemente y todos rieron.

"No importa Señorita Pie, al menos sabemos que nos temes" - dijo Luna con una sonrisa aliviada - "Y ahora solo nos queda una cosa, mis subditos"

"¿Es cierto, cómo vamos a hacer que los habitantes de Ponyville acepten a la princesa sin que sigan sientan temor?" - Twilight se preguntó pero el joven alicornio alzó su pesuña.

"Yo se, yo se cómo. ¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que tenía un plan?" - les preguntó a todos y solo Goku y Luna asintieron con la cabeza.

"Yo no" - dijeron Twilight y Pinkie porque no lo sabían y morían de la curiosidad.

"Bueno, por ustedes dos lo diré otra vez. Esto es lo que haremos..." - y Harry se dispuso a explicarlos los de su plan para ayudar a su tía-abuela.

* * *

**Más Tarde  
**

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, el joven alicornio ya les explicó paso a paso sobre cómo consistía su plan del susto. Cómo primera fase necesitaban la ayuda de su amiga Zecora, le explicaron el plan y ella se ofreció a ayudarles sin problema alguno; usaría nuevamente su relato de Nightmare para atraer a los niños hacia la estutua de esta ubicada en el Bosque Everfree, cuando sea el momento apropiado, la princesa haría su entrada principal.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, los ponis estaban ocupados arreglando el desastre provocado (por ellos mismos) mientras que los potrillas estaban ocupados en sus mentes porque seguían deprimidos.

"Vaya, jamás críaque mi primera Noche de Nightmare sería la ultima" - gimió el pequeño Pipsqueak mientras suspiraba, sus amigos también estaban tristes por el mismo motivo, pero luego la cebra sabia se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

"Ven pequeño Pip, sin expresión sombría. La Noche de Nightmare no ha terminado todavía, aún tenemos dulces que dar para que Nightmare Moon nos pueda perdonar" - Zecora les indujo a hacerle una ultima ofrenda hacia el espíritu de la yegua.

Luego la alcaldeza se acercó a los niños - "Si, animense pequeños ponis, ¿qué sería de la Noche de Nightmare sin la ofrenda anual de dulces?. _No querrán que Nightmare Moon los devore, ¿o si?. ¡Muahahahahaha!" _\- dijo esa ultima frase con una "voz tenebrosa".

Spike escuchó eso ultimo y tampoco le pareció aterrador - "Arghhhh, el arcoiris lo hecha perder para mí" - comentó mientras rodaba los ojos y se marchaba a otro lugar.

"Vamos niños, ¿no quieren divertirse?" - Applejack les preguntó (ella también sabía acerca del plan de sus amigos). Los potrillos se miraron entre sí porque tenía sus dudas pero no tenían otra opción.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el grupo guiado por Zecora se dirigió nuevamente en el interior del bosque peturbador para ofrecer sus dulces a la estatua de Nightmare Moon. Cada potro y potranca aportaron un porción de sus dulces y se retiraban con la esperanza de dejarla descansar en paz. Ahora fue el turno de Pip en dar su ofrenda, no sin antes despedirse.

"Adios Noche de Nightmare... para siempre" - sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera retirarse, un viento resopló y todos se pusieron nerviosos y eso era lo de menos.

**"¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville, fueron sabios al traerme estos dulces, me complace su ofrenda. Tanto que tal vez coma dulces EN LUGAR DE COMERLOS A USTEDES!" **\- justo en la ultima oración la yegua oscura apareció y todos los ponis se asusteron y salieron huyendo hasta meterse en los arbustos. Unos segundos después, la figura de Nightmare Moon desapareció y en su lugar estaba la Princesa Luna (ella usó un hechizo de ilusión y unos colmillos falsos para efectuar esta parte del plan).

*Puaj* - ella escupió los colmillos de plastico - "No estoy muy seguro si eso hay cuasado como tu esperabas, Harry" - Luna comentó esceptica porque pensó que el plan había fallado. Goku y sus amigos salieron de sus escondites, vieron todo desde su posición.

**"Wow, no sabía que fueras tan buena actríz princesa. ¿Cómo hizo eso?" **\- Goku la elogió tras ver como hizo una ilusión muy realista de su lado malvado.

"Solo espera Tía Lulú" - dijo Harry porque todavía faltaba un detalle.

"¿Pero... a qué? ¿A que ellos griten más fuerte?" - justo cuando formuló su pregunta, algo tiró de su melena. Ella bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era el potro disfrazado de pirata.

"Emm... disculpe, Princesa Luna. Ya se que no va haber más Noche de Nightmare, ¿pero crée que tal vez vuelva el próximo año y asustarnos otra vez así?" - Pipsqueak le pidió si pudiera hacer un acto como para la siguiente ocasión, la alicornio fijó su mirada hacia los arbustos y se dio cuenta de que los niños ya no estaban tan asustados como antes.

"Niño, ¿estás diciendo que... disfrutas que te asuste?" - Luna inquirió intrigada y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Es muy divertido, aterrador pero divertido"

"¿Lo es?" - ella no podía creer lo que le había dicho su pequeño subdito.

"Si, este noche es mi noche favoriao del año" - aunque sea su primera vez que lo celebraba, el ansiaba con todos sus animos que llegara precisamente este día.

"¿Ves Tía Lulú?, a eso precisamente me refería. Este día los sustos son completamente aceptables porque de eso se trata su Celebración" - comentó Harry mientras le sonreía, para eso formuló este plan.

Luna sonrió y tenía que decir su decreto oficial - "Pues entonces, tenemos **que restaurar ¡LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE!" **\- esa frase la dijo con la voz tradicional Canterlot provocando un golpe de viento empujando a Pip pero a el no le molestó para nada.

"¡Woooooow, eres mi princesa favorita en el mundo!" - enseguida le dio un fuerte abrazo en sus pesuñas. Después de Goku, ella era su ídolo favorita en Equestria - "¡Dijo que sí amigos!" - exclamó emocionado mientras regresaba con su grupo y todos se emocionaron al oír eso.

"¿Ves?, realmente les agradas princesa" - Twilight comentó con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras se ponía a su lado.

**"Ahora de seguro todos querran verla todos los años a partir de ahora, para que les des un buen susto" **\- dijo Goku mientras tocaba su hombro, todo lo bueno termina bien.

"¿Podrá ser verdad?" - se preguntó a si misma y luego se emocionó (demasiado) - **"¡ES LA MÁS MARAVILLOSA DE...!" **\- se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando un poquito con su tono de voz - "Emm... quiero decir. Es la más maravillosa de todas las noches" - dijo ahora en voz normal.

**"Je je je, en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted" **\- al parecer la princesa tenía que trabajar en eso de bajar la voz. No podían culparla, se emocionó tanto por ser finalmente aceptada con sus subditos, por suerte conocía una experta en esa habilidad de hablar bajo (se refería a Fluttershy por supuesto).

* * *

Ahora todos celebraban de la Noche de Nightmare a lo grandes, los dulces eran repartidos y consumidos, los juegos se disfrutaban con todos participando. Todos los ponis convivían con la princesa de la noche y ella hacía lo mismo por sus leales subditos.

**Lección de la Amistad:**

_Querida Princesa Celestia: Cuando me enviaste a Ponyville, no sabía nada sobre la amistad. Conocí a una poni esta noche que tenía el mismo problema. Tú hermana, la Princesa Luna. Ella me enseñó que una de las cosas que puedes hacer con la amistad, es brindarla a los demás y ayudarles a encontrarla. Y me alegra reportar que todo Ponyville ha aprendido que aunque algún poni parezca algo intimidante, incluso aterrador, cuando le ofrezcas tu amistad, descubrirás a un nuevo poni en el fondo. Y aunque mi disfraz de Star Swirl el barbado no fue apreciado, esta resultó ser la mejor noche de Nightmare en la historia._

Twilight terminó de escribir su reporte y estaba feliz de que todo haya salido bien al final, ella junto con Spike, Goku, Harry y Luna estaban reunidos comiendo algunas golosinas (las que dejaron en la ofrenda).

"¿Disfrutaste tu primera Noche de Nightmare, pequeño sobrinito?" - ella le preguntó y el joven alicornio asintió con la cabeza.

"Sip, he disfrutado de esta noche todos los años pero no se compara a este año ya que lo celebré con las personas que más quiero" - respondió mientras devoraba un caramelo de menta. Luna al igual que su maestro sonrieron cuando dijo eso., de verdad Harry era un potro encantador.

**"Debo admitir, que este día me gusto mucho. Me muero de ganas de celebrarlo el próximo año" **\- comentó Goku mientras consumía una barra de chocolate.

"¿Lo dices en serio. Guardián de la Armonía?" - ella se sorprendió al oír eso.

**"Claro, después de todo este es un día homenajeado a usted, ¿no?. Por cierto, no es necesario que me diga Guardían, llameme solamente Goku"**

"Gracias... Goku" - la princesa sonrió cuando dijo eso. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor, si es que le sobraba tiempo, claro.

Lo que no se percataba el grupo es que cierta nube negra con una pegaso abordo estaba volando por encima para hacerles la misma broma, bueno, al menos casi todos.

_**"No esta vez Rainbow Dash" **_\- pensó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa traviesa porque tenía un plan para contrarestar su broma. Cuando Rainbow estuvo a punto de efectuar su broma, algo atacó primero.

***ZAP!* **\- un trueno impactó en el cielo causando que la pegaso se asustara y saliera huyenda.

"Esa era... ¿Rainbow Dash?" - preguntó Spike mientras el grupo veían a la pegaso de color azul cian alejarse en el cielo.

"No sabía que estaba allí" - comentó Twilight pero luego escucharon la risa de parte de su amigo Saiyajin y todos lo miraron raro.

**"Ja ja ja ja, Bien hecho Nube Voladora" **\- dijo mientras miraba el cielo. Todos miraron al mismo lugar y efectivamente había un nube negra volando por encima de todos, era la nube mágica de Goku.

"¿La Nube Voladora?" - preguntó su discípulo y el asintió.

"Supuse que Rainbow Dash merecía una cucharada de su propia medicina por todas las bromas pesadas que hizo esta noche. Para eso llamé a mi Nube Voladora para darle un escarmiento, ¿no es así amigo?" - dijo mientras la nube aterrizaba para luego sacudirse y retornar a su color original. Los ponis y el dragón se sorprendieron cuando vieron eso.

"Wow, jamás imaginé que tu nube magica pudiera hacer algo así" - Luna se impresionó y sentía mucha curiosidad acerca de esa nube dorada. **(6)**

**"Je je, por algo mi Nube Voladora es especial y no solo por su velocidad" **\- Goku se sentía orgulloso de haberla conseguido hace mucho tiempo y de conservarla en esta dimensión. Todos comenzaron a reir hasta que Scootaloo llegó corriendo con el grupo - **"¿Qué sucede Scooty?"**

"Papá, el concurso del mejor disfráz está a punto de comenzar, vengan pronto!" - les llamó y retornó su caminp hacia Ponyville.

**"¿Concurso del mejor disfráz?" **\- preguntó muy confundido por lo que dijo su hija adoptiva. Harry abrió los ojos por ese detalle.

"¡Es cierto, es la primera vez que el Señor Goku asiste a la Noche de Nightmare. Al final de la noche se premia al mejor pony que lleve el mejor disfráz de toda la celebración"

**"Wow, ¿al mejor disfráz?. Bueno no estaría mal ir a ese lugar" **\- comentó Goku emocionado, técnicamente no llevaba ningún disfráz por su transformación, pero quería ver quien resultaba el ganador de esta noche.

* * *

**Ponyville**

La multitud estaba eufórica, todos se reunieron al centro de Ponyville por el mismo motivo. Goku y sus amigos se adentraron en la multitud para ver más de cerca, para el Saiyajin le era más facil ya que con su transformación le permitía una mejor vista porque era el ser más alto entro todos los ponis, incluso para Luna era muy grande.

"¿Me pregunto quien será el ganador este año?" - preguntó Applebloom mientras estaba colgado de su maestro para ver mejor, sus amigas Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo hicieron lo mismo y tenían vista de primera fila.

"¡Hey, yo también quiero ver!" - se quejó Harry mientras saltaba y justo en ese momento, algo comenzó a levantarlo - "Gracias Nube Voladora" - le agradeció a la nube doradora y este le correspondió, que bueno que tenían un corazón puro.

La alcaldeza salió tras bambalinas y se dirigió al centro de escenario para comenar su discurso - "¡Buenas noches a todos los ponis, debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de que esta celebración se haya efectuado como todos los años y ahora con nuestra invitada especial, la Princesa Luna!" - todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a la yegua de la noche y ella se sintió apenada por recibir tanta atención de parte de sus subditos - "Si, si que emocionante. Y ahora, el ultimo en el programa es el tan esperado concuros del mejor disfráz. ¿Quién se llevará el trofeo a casa este año?" - la curiosidad invadió en todos los presentes porque querían averiguarlo ya.

En ese momento, la asistente de la alcaldeza se acercó y le hizo la entrega de un sobre, la yegua lo tomó y lo abrió y sacó una hoja - "Y el ganador o ganadora de este año es..." - hizo una pausa para dar un suspenso.

**(Redoble de Tambores, por favor; /watch?v=zAnC_qrsskM) (El suspenso dura igual que la duración del video)**

"¡Rarity!" - justo cuando mencionó el nombre de la ganadora, todos los ponis incluyendo el Saiyajin aplaudieron de la emoción y querían felcitarla.

**"¿Me pregunto de que se habrá disfrazado Rarity?" - **Goku se preguntó a si mismo por alguna razón, no vieron a su amiga unicornio en toda la noche.

"Pronto lo sabrás" - Sweetie Bell le susurró al oído a su maestro, ella sabía mejor que nadie el disfrá de su hermana mayor.

Justo en ese momento, detrás del escenario salió una figura de una pony, esa pony se trataba de la hermosa Rarity con su llamativo disfráz de la Noche de Nightmare que consistía en un traje asemejandose a una reina vampiro: El vestido era de color negro al igual que la capa que hacía juego con el, llevaba rubis tanto en la parte central del vestido como en sus accesorios, su melena era de diferente estilo para hacer conjunto con todo lo demás y encima tenía una tiara brillante con las mejores gemas que pudo encontrar.

"Wow, Rarity se ve espectacular, ¿no lo créen amigos?" - le preguntó a todos y asintieron con la cabeza de la afirmación - "¿Tu que dices Spike?"

"..."

"¿Spike?" - la unicornio lila miró a su asistente y se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba atención. El bebé dragón estaba hechizado al ver a la unicornio fashionista con ese traje tan... hermoso. Twilight le dio un coscorrón y este salió de su trance.

"¡Ouch!, ¿por qué fue eso?" - preguntó Spike frotandose la cabeza, su amiga le contestó con un "Hmph" y lo ignoró.

Rarity llegó al centro del escenario y sostuvo el micrófono - "Gracias a todos los ponis por sus humildes aplausos. Me costó toda la noche pero cada segundo valió la pena para hacer este hermoso disfráz"

"Es un gran honor que recibas el trofeo del mejor disfráz de la Noche de Nightmare" - la alcaldeza anunció y enseguida su asistente le hizo la entrega de un trofeo de oro. Rarity se emocionó cuando recibió el reconocimientos y los aplausos de todos.

"Yo... no se que decir más que... gracias a todos por haber votado por mi" - las lagrimas salían de sus ojos porque se sentían tan orgullosa de si misma.

_**"Debo reconocer que Rarity es la mejor en eso de hacer trajes, no hay duda de eso" **_**\- **pensó Goku mientras seguían aplaudiendo a su amiga unicornio. **(7)**

Y así fue como la Noche de Nightmare se celebró este año, Goku y nuestros amigos se divirtieron a lo grande, ¿que sorpresas nos deparará en el futuro?. Esperen el siguiente capitulo de _"Goku en Equestria"._

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

_**Bueno amigos, ahi lo tienen, el capitulo que tanto ansiaban ver. Esto cubre algo de la cuota que les prometí este mes, espero que lo hayan disfritado por que me costó trabajo hacerlo, en serio, el capitulo fue más largo de lo que imaginé porque notaron que cambié y/o agregué una que otra cosa diferente al capitulo original, pero ese es el punto.  
**_

**En fin, me alegra ya haberlo terminado, a partir de aquí regresaremos a los capitulos normales de una sola parte hasta el final, pero creo que no me tomará mucho tiempo en hacerlos. El tiempo es lo de menos, solo denme la paciencia suficiente para el siguiente capitulo, ¿ok?.**

* * *

**(1).- **_**De hecho, en el capitulo uno de esta temporada hize una pequeña demostración de cómo Celestia usa su voz tradicional Canterlot. Lo recuerdan, ¿verdad?.**_

**(2).- _Levanten la mano quienes se imaginaron esa escena._**

_***...***_

_**Y no me mientan, se muy bien que quería que eso pasara, pues lamento arruinarles la fantasia.**_

_***Uno de los miembros del publico se levanta de su asiento***_

_**"¡Buuuuuu, das asco SPSX9000!"**_

_***Saco un escopeta Gnasher y le disparo para que se calle la boca por esa crítica no constructiva***_

_**¿Alguna otra objeción? ¿Alguien? ¿No?, ¡Pues cierren el pico!. No me odien publico, dentro de poco eso hará realidad mis pequeños potrillos. A menos... que quieran terminar como este usuario "Anonimo". (Saquenlo de aquí porque me está comenzando a dar nauseas).  
**_

**(3).- _Luna no sabe del todo de las muchas de la habilidades que posee Goku, por eso no lo vio venir._  
**

**(4).- _Hasta ahora Goku no ha conocido o visto cara a cara al sobrino de ambas princesas, me refiero a "Blueblood", ni mucho menos de Cadence, por esa razóm se limitó a mencionar a Celestia (Sin embargo dentro de poco, si va a conocer a la otra alicornio en la ultima parte de la temporada)._  
**

**(5).- _Técnicamente si es la segunda vez que la ven, recuerden que si conocieron a Luna en el capitulo de Regreso de la Armonía, pero todos sabíamos que Pinkie estaba jugando y no le temía realmente a ella._  
**

**(6).- _La habilidad de cambio de color y el impactrueno de la Nube Voladora es un pequeño detalle que yo mismo le dí en esta historia. Obviamente no lo posee en el manga o anime original._  
**

**(7).- _Esta ultima escena es de mi creación, nada que ver con el capitulo original. Supongo que de alguna manera tenía que incluir a Rarity, lo siento por aquellos Rarifans pero no veía otra manera de incluirla en este capitulo, así que se me ocurrió esta escena. Pero bueno, mejor algo que nada y encajó bien en mi opinión._**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**SSJ4 Goku (Suppressed, 2%): ****9,979,200,000,000**

**Princesa Luna: 99,000,000 - (Ira): 123,750,000**

* * *

**_Bueno amigos, me despido. Espero que sigan al tanto de mi historia y esten al tanto de las actualizaciones.  
_**

**_Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Nos leemos luego, Chao! n_n_**


	9. Héroes y Heroínas

_**Hola amiguitos del mundo, apuesto que me dirán ¿otro capitulo tan pronto, SPSX9000?. Pues fíjense que si, ahora que finalmente obtuve un respiro en mi vida diaria, conseguí hacer otro capitulo y como les dije en la anterior publicación trataré de subir todos los capítulos que pueda hasta el 31 de este mes y no quise desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**_

_**Me adelanté varios episodios de la serie original; el de "La Hermandad de los Cascos" porque únicamente se trata de Rarity y su hermana Sweetie Bell y tras analizarlo, me di cuenta de que el Saiyajin aparecería únicamente en una o dos escenas como máximo y eso es prácticamente nada.**_

_**El que le sigue es "La Viruela Cutie" y ese se trata de un intento fallido de las Crussaders, específicamente en Applebloom y pues, su maestro aparecería como en dos o tres escenas y tampoco vale nada.**_

_**Luego continúa el de "Que Gane la Mejor Mascota"; este capitulo lo hubiera hecho porque haría aparición la mayor parte del episodio, pero hay que recordar que la trama es de Rainbow tratando de conseguir una mascota 20% más genial y tanto él como las demás ponis aparecerían como porristas, así que al ultimo momento decidí cancelarla.**_

_***El mismo usuario al que le disparé anteriormente se levanta***_

_**"No eres tan bueno, ¿verdad?"**_

_**(No digo nada y en lugar de eso, saco mi Gnasher y le disparo)**_

_**Bueno, para no seguir cortando más contenido, me detuve en el capitulo que si pude hacer valido "La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora"**_

_**Este capitulo no fue tan difícil de hacer porque en realidad no hay muchas escenas como yo pensé que habría, como este capitulo trata de puro Rainbow Dash y su intento de ser "super-heroína", Goku hace ligeras apariciones pero suficientes para el capitulo, mmm... creo que dije mucho con eso. ¿verdad?.**_

_***El mismo usuario se levanta del suelo***_

_**"¡Nos spoliaste!"**_

_**¡¿Tú de nuevo, Anónimo?!**_

_**(Saco mi Gnasher y le disparo otra vez)**_

_**¡Quédate muerto, así lo quiero! *suspiro* En fin, disfruten el capitulo mientras me "encargo" de unos cabos sueltos.**_

_***Click-clack***_

_**¡Esperen!, un anuncio más. Dentro de poco ya estarán los otros capitulo de mis otras historias, en especial de mi OC. No se los pierdan por nada.**_

_**Ahora si, sin nada más que decir, ¡Continuamos!"**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 8 (34) "Héroes y Heroínas"**

**(La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora)**

**(Lo se, poco original pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para este capitulo *:v*)**

**Intro**

Los último dos días habían transcurrido para Goku, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Ranbow Dash. Recientemente se sentía deprimida por no tener una mascota al igual que el resto de sus amigas. Hay que recordar que estas son las mascotas pertencientes a sus dueños:

\- Twilight tenía a su búho Owlowiscious

\- Applejack tenía a su perra Winona, que también comparte junto con su hijo Harry.

\- Rarity tenía a su gata Opalescense.

\- Pinkie tenía a su bebé lagarto Gummy.

\- Y Fluttershy tenía a su conejo Angel.

Y si eso fuera menos, todos se reunían un día a la semana para jugar, dato que la pegaso no sabía por el hecho de no tener una mascota. Para no sentirse tan opacada, tenía que elegir una mascota cuanto antes. Fluttershy se alegró porque ella tenia toda un bazar de mascotas a escoger por ser cuidadora de animales, sin embargo en lugar de ser una sola opción se convirtió en muchas, así que para remediar esto decidió hacer un concurso de quien podría ser la mascota de Rainbow Dash.

La competencia fue algo reñida, por tantas pruebas que involucraban usar las capacidades de sus candidatos, desde pruebas de velocidad hasta de talento. Lo que no esperaban todos los presentes es que el ganador resultó ser una tortuga, así es, una simple tortuga de tierra arrasó contra todos. A pesar de que esa tortuga terminó siendo última en las otras pruebas por su gran lentitud. En la última prueba que era de completar una carrera en un peñasco peligroso de Equestria y la condición especial consistía en que uno de los participante tenía que cruzar la meta junto con Rainbow, pero su exceso de confianza la hizo perder un ala y cuando creía haber perdido la esperanza, la tortuga apareció y la rescato.

Ahora con estos resultados, Rainbow Dash escogió definitivamente a la tortuga y la llamó "Tanque", pero había un minúsculo detalle. Esta competencia no solo tenía el propósito de un simple mascota, sino más bien en una que pudiese estar al mismo ritmo que la pegaso arcoiris, de ahí vino otra solución, Tanque usaría como accesorio unido a su caparazón una helice impulsada con algún tipo de batería mágica para volar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Las ponis ofrecieron a elegir una mascota A Goku pero este se negó y eso es porque no necesitaba a uno, el estaba conforme con cuidar a las criaturas que habitaban en los bosques al igual que estar al pendiente del cuidado de sus amigos en Ponyville. Además, el convivía y jugaba incluso con las mascotas de sus amigas, es como si tuviera 5 mascotas al mismo tiempo o más bien, ahora son 6. **(1)**

* * *

Regresando al tema principal del capitulo, en la nave espacial Goku se encontraba entrenando bajo el mismo nivel de gravedad de 300 veces aumentada. Estaba haciendo abdminales mientras andaba colgado del techo.

"¡990... 991... 992...!" - repitía la misma rutina de ejercicios que siempre hace cada mañana todos los días - "¡... 998... 999... y 1000!" - una vez que terminó, se bajó del techo y aterrizó de píe - "Ufff, que buena manera de comenzar el día" - se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, nada como un pequeño calentamiento de medio día. En ese momento rugió y se tocó la barriga - "Que hambre tengo, mejor voy a Ponyville para calmar mi panzita" - fue a la maquina de gravedad para apagarla y después salió de su nave espacial para dirigirse a la ciudad por una merienda de medio día.

Mientras volaba por los cielos notó algo en medio del camino, había un grupo de ponis reunidos en un sitio aclamando y hasta algunos hasta sacaban fotografías (entre la multitud también estaban sus amigas).

_"Me pregunto que estará pasando?" _\- decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta y aterrizó en el suelo para después acercarse a la multitud - "Oigan, ¿alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?" - la pony quien respondió su duda fue Pinkie.

"¡Goku, te lo perdiste. Rainbow se convirtió en heroína porque salvó la vida de varios ponis!" - le contestó mientras saltaba de la emoción.

"¿En serio?. Bien por ella" - comentó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa satisfactoria, ese es un buen ejemplo que siempre ha considerado - "Y dime, ¿cómo fue que salvó a esos ponis"

"Ejem... Permiteme explicarle yo mismo" - Harry se acercó a él - "Primero salvó a una potranca que estaba estancada en un pozo y después salvó a un bebé de caer colina abajo. La verdad fue sorprendente" - el joven alicornio admitió que le fascinó y fue un buen acto de caridad, pero a comparación de las hazañas que ha hecho su maestro, esto es prácticamente nada.

"Wow, me hubiera gustado ver eso" - dijo Goku mientras veía como todos prestaban atención a Rainbow.

"¡Oye Papá, ¿no crees que Rainbow Dash es la pony más genial de todo el mundo?" - le preguntó su hija Scootaloo quien llevaba un cosplay de la pegaso de arcoíris. De hecho, el día de hoy formó en su un casa club un club exclusivo dedicado a ella.

"Si, ya lo creo Scooty, después de todo es bueno ayudar a la gente que esta en problemas"

"Claro, tu también sigues siendo mi héroe favorito. Peor Rainbow es mi heroína favorita" - lo dijo con la intención de no opacar a su padre adoptivo, esto no era un concurso de quien era el mejor Super héroe de Ponyville.

Volviendo a la escena principal, Rainbow Dash seguía luciéndose antes las cámaras haciendo diferentes poses de victoria, cosa que eso no les agradó del todo a sus amigas y al Sayajin.

_"Sus poses me recuerdan a Mr. Satán" _\- pensó recordando ese gran ego que solía tener "el Campeón del Mundo". Tal vez estaba exagerando un poquito.

"¡No hay palabras que valgan en el diccionario para describir lo asombrosa que es Rainbow Dash!" - comentó nuevamente la pegaso anaranjada con fanatismo.

"A mi se me ocurren algunas nuevas palabras" - Twilight le susurró al oído a Applejack.

"Y apuesto que modestia no es una de ellas" - observó con cierto escepticismo en su voz.

Luego vieron como su amiga pegaso se elevaba al cielo y formaba su Cutie Marck con las nubes, cosa que eso si impresionó a todos incluyendo a Goku.

"No, pero debo admitir que si es asombrosa" - dijo la unicornio lila al ver su pequeño acto.

"Solo espero que esto de la fama no se le suba a la cabeza" - comentó Goku y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza porque estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

En el asilo de ancianos de Ponyville, se encontraban un grupo de ponis de mediana edad estaban reposando en la alcoba con toda tranquilidad. Sin embargo, ese descanso estaba a punto de terminar porque el soporte que sostenía la alcoba comenzaba a romperse. En ese momento, la estructura finalmente se rompió causando que los ancianos se involucraron en un gran peligro, los ponis que estaba ahí cerca comenzaron a gritar en pánico.

_¿Quien podrá salvarlos?._

Fue en ese entonces la respuesta llegó en una luz de color azul cían - "¡No teman, su vecina amistosa Rainbow Dash aquí esta!" - se presentó a si misma y se dispuso a ayudarle a esos ponis mayores sosteniendo la alcoba en el aire para después ponerlos en suelo sanos y salvos.

"¡Estaríamos perdido sin ti" - comentó un yegua.

"¡Eres nuestra heroína!" - En ese momento, todos los ponis se reunieron y comenzaron a ovacionar a la pegaso repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

_"¡Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash...!" - _Rainbow se sentía eufórica al escuchar a sus admiradores repetir su nombre.

"No los escucho" - comentó mientras ascendía a los cielos y los ponis volvieron a cantar su nombre.

_"¡Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash...!" - _y así su publico repetía una y otra y otra y otra y otra hasta el punto de no saber que decir nada más que eso._  
_

Mientras tanto, a los lejos estaban Goku, Harry y sus demás amigas nada más que mirar la escena con escepticismo.

_"Tal parece que si se le subió la fama a la cabeza después de todo, ¿no lo crees Harry?" _\- preguntó telepaticamente a su alumno y asintió con la cabeza.

_"Mhmm, bastante diría yo" _\- contestó mientras ponían su mano/casco sobre sus frentes mientras movían la cabeza en señal de vergüenza que sentían por su amiga pegaso. Los héroes no deberían comportarse así.

"Llámenme boba, pero creo que esto de la cuestión heroica se le está subiendo a la cabeza a Rainbow" - examinó Twilight mientras veían como su amiga se lucía ante todos.

"Tienes razón... boba" - opinó Pinkie estando de acuerdo.

* * *

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Más tarde ese día, Rainbow se fue a Sugar Cube Corner para contarles a sus fieles seguidores sobre sus hazañas heroicas.

"... Y entonces me lanzé hacia el pozo, sabía que sería oscuro y peligroso pero no dejé que eso me detuviera. Peligro es mi segundo nombre, Rainbow '_Peligro' _Dash" - declaró mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol - "Pensando en otra perespectiva actué como un héroe aquél día"

"Aquél día" - Spike estaba escribiendo en su libreta el relato que les estaba contando.

"Asombrosamente heroíca aquél día... y arrogante" - Applejack repitió lo escrito con cierto sarcasmo y luego se dirigió a las demás que contestaron con un "Mhmm".

"Cleo que Dainbow Dash essta tomandose esso del hédoe muy en sedio" - comentó Goku mientras él, Pinkie y Harry comían de pastelillos, asintieron nuevamente con la cabeza. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Rainbow Dash se acercó hacia la pony de tierra con sombrero.

"Oye Applejack, ¿que te parecería ser inmortalizada como mi amiga?" - le preguntó mientras posaba para la cámara, Applejack lo miró intriga.

"¿Inmorta-qué?" - antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, un *Flash!* la tomó por sorpresa.

Si bien se tomaron las fotos, Spike seguía escribiendo su reseña en su libreta, cosa que Twilight notó inmediatamente.

"¿Estás tomando nota?" - inquirió y su asistente asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, fui elegido por Rainbow Dash en persona para escribir su autobiografía" - respondió con mucho orgullo pero había un pequeño detalle que no tomó en cuenta.

"Ahhhh... Se supone que las autobiografías son escritas por la pony de la que hablan" - ella, como la intelectual que es, sabía la diferencia entre una biografía de una autobiografía. Sin embargo, Rainbow no le dio importancia.

"Tal vez las ponis comunes y corrientes, pero estoy ocupada salvando vida como para escribir" - su comentario provocó las miradas escépticas de sus amigos - "Por eso Spike es mi escritor fantasma".

Justo cuando dijo eso, Pinkie se alarmó - "¡Ahhh, un fantasma!" - inmediatamente salió huyendo de la pastelería.

"Ehhh... no se refería a esa clase de fantasmas" - comentó Goku mientras seguía comiendo.

"Pobre Pinkie" - el joven alicornio sintió pena por su amiga rosada. Tenía cierta fobia hacia los fantasmas y se llega a asustar demasiado incluso si un pony hace la mención de esa palabra, aunque sea de broma.

"Cómo sea, Spike escribe todo lo que digo, ¿cierto Spike?" - le preguntó a su escritor y el claramente obedeció.

"¿Cierto Spike?" - justamente escribió lo último que dijo - "Listo"

"De esa forma, puedo concentrarme en realizar esos actos de valentía que ningún pony tiene el valor de realizar. Claro, se necesita valor, también se necesita cerebro y a veces un gran almuerzo y una siesta"

_"Ay por favor, Rainbow" _\- pensó Goku mientras rodaba los ojos. Tal vez ningún otro pony tenga esas características que tanto menciona, ¿pero que tal un Saiyajin?, ahí si no puede comparar con un ser que proviene de alguna parte del universo. Además, todas esas cualidades él las tenía y sobraba, al parecer le falta mucho por aprender en esta vida. Se retiró de Sugar Cube Corner para no seguir escuchando su discurso y para no reprocharla en publico, Harry notó que su maestro se retiraba y decidió irse con él para acompañarlo mientras que Rainbow seguía alardeando y un grupo de potrillos pasaban uno por uno para tomarse un fotografía con ella.

"Ser una heroína no es para cualquier pony, pero yo estoy a la altura" - y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sus amigas no podían creer lo egocéntrica que podía ser la pegaso, al parecer le hace falta mucha moral y ahora se creía el centro del universo.

"Creo que tenemos que hacer en contra de la arrogante Rainbow Dash" - Twilight sugirió.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella" - opinó Tímidamente Flutteshy.

La pony honesta negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación - "No te ofendas dulzura pero no creo que solo hablando se solucione las cosas. Digo, su ego es tan grande como una montaña"

Ese comentario hizo que todas entraran en un profundos pensamientos, tenían que pensar en algo estratégico para hacer que su amiga vuelva a poner los píes en la tierra (o mejor dicho, "cascos").

*gasp* - En ese momento, Rarity jadeó porque se le ocurrió una idea - "Creo que ya lo tengo, se que podemos hacer para darle un lección a Rainbow Dash"

"Te escuchamos Rarity" - sus tres amigas se reunieron a su alrededor, tenían curiosidad de saber el plan que tenía en mente.

"¿Y si creamos nuestra propia super heroína?"

"¿Nuestra... propia super heroína, dices?" - preguntó Applejack con una ceja levantada y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Mhmm. Y una vez que nuestra heroína se haga famosa, Rainbow aprenderá lo que siente cuando un pony te hace sentir opacada" - Después de que Rarity revelara su plan, un silencio se produjo porque sus amigas estaban pensando e intercambiaron miradas, parecía una locura al principio pero pornto se dieron cuenta de que no lo sería después de todo.

"Eso... podría funcionar realmente" - pensó Twilight en voz alta - "Si Rainbow ve a otra pony que le robe ka atención, tal vez se sienta lo que nosotras sentimos por ella" - Tanto Fluttershy como Applejack intercambiaron miradas.

"Bueno, supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo" - comentó la pony granjera, si al final todo salía bien, el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena.

"Bien, umm... está bien" - susurró la pegaso amarilla la idea de ser heroína sonaba algo peligroso, pero si querían que Rainbow aprendiera el valor de la humildad, tendría que superar esos miedos a toda costa - "¿Tu que opinas Goku?" - le preguntó a su amigo pero no recibió respuesta alguna - "¿Goku?"

Las cuatro miraron por todos lados y apenas se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del Saiyajin en el establecimiento.

"Ni siquiera vi cuando se fue" - comentó la unicornio lila, como estaban tan ocupadas pensando no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Justamente querían saber la opinión de un verdadero héroe porque hasta la fecha no existía otro que fue igual o incluso mejor héroe que Goku.

"Harry tampoco está aquí" - dijo Applejack al no ver a su hijo adoptivo - "Tal vez se fue con él"

"Pero porque motivo se habrá ido Goku?" - preguntó Rarity.

"Tal vez sea por Rainbow Dash" - supuso Twilight, tal vez no quería decirle algo al respecto por su absurdo discurso sobre ser heroína y no podían culparlo. Goku no es alguien que le gusta las discusiones o los conflictos y mucho menos con sus amigos.

"Tal vez se está tomando su tiempo. Estoy segura de que más tarde regresará para hablar con Rainbow Dash con más tranquilidad" - dijo Fluttershy casi segura, sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza porque probablemente tenía razón, después de todos su amigo Saiyajin sabía mejor sobre este tema que ningún otro pony. Por ahora tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

El Saiyajin se encontraba en las calles de Ponyville tratando de liberar sus pensamientos. El no estaba molesto con Rainbow Dash, ni mucho menos la detestaba pero el hecho de creerse la única heroína, eso no le gustaba porque se lo tomaba muy pero muy personal, digo esta bien ayudar a los ponis cuando están en problemas (hasta vio cómo salvo a eso ponis ancianos de una muerte segura) pero no es lo suficiente como para tener el titulo de "Super héroe". El en toda su estadía en Equestria ha salvado a todos sus amigos en muchas ocasiones; desde la aparición de Nightmare Moon hasta el despertar del espíritu del caos y la falta de la desarmonía, o inclusive, en la batalla contra Bills el destructor. A pesar de ser considerado como un icono importante en la nación, no gozaba de la fama porque simplemente no le interesaba ser famoso. Eso era una característica que solía tener uno de sus viejos amigos de la Tierra, Mr. Satán.

_"Rainbow simplemente le faltaba mucho por aprender" - _Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le llamó por su nombre.

"¡Señor Goku!" - Harry le llamó y él volteó a mirarlo.

"Oh, ¿qué pasa Harry?" - le preguntó al joven alicornio.

"Tengo una curiosidad, ¿por qué se fue de Sugar Cube Corner, sin avisar?" - su discípulo inquirió con una ceja arqueada a lo Goku suspiró.

"No, no es nada en especial Harry. Solo estoy pensando en cosas"

"¿Es acerca de Rainbow Dash, cierto?"- le volvió a preguntar y él asintió con la cabeza con un "Mhmm" - "No le tome importancia, ya verá que todo eso quedará en el olvido dentro de poco. Naturalmente los ponis lo olvidan a la siguiente semana"

"Lo sé pero es es que... no me parece bien que Rainbow Dash ande alardeando para que todos en la ciudad sepan de sus hazañas solo por haber hecho poco, digo, estuvo bien el que haya ayudado a esos ponis pero no es para tanto" - él a diferencia de la yegua, con un simple "gracias" bastaba para sentirse satisfecho.

"Créame Señor Goku, conozco a Rainbow Dash desde hace tiempo y lo que no le gusta oír son los sermones por lo orgullosa que es y de querer ganarse la atención de los ponis" - Harry le comentó sus observaciones. De hecho, por ese motivo busca diferentes formas de ganarse su entrada a los Wonderbolts.

"Eso lo he notado desde el primer día que la conocí. Ella es bastante orgullosa de si misma y detesta que alguien aparezca y le rompa ese orgullo. ¿Recuerdas aquél día cuando hicimos nuestra carrera?" - Goku le preguntó y el potro asintió con la cabeza.

"Más o menos lo recuerdo. De hecho, toda Ponyville estuve presente ese día y dudo mucho si también ellos lo hayan olvidado" - ese día fue el cuando el Saiyajin recorrió la ciudad por primera vez y ese mismo día compitió contra la pegaso para saber quien era el más rápido y le ganó de una forma humillante. **(1)**

"Así es, me sentí mal por haberla vencido de esa manera pero me disculpé con ella al final. A lo que quiero llegar es, que tal vuelva a pasar lo mismo como en en aquella carrera. Que algún pony aparezca disfrazado como una especie de héroe y le quite a Rainbow la atención que tanto le ha costado conseguir por el hecho que alguien se sienta superior a ella. Tal vez no sea hoy, tal vez no mañana pero sucederá" - esa era la teoría que tenía en mente.

"Mmm, nunca lo había pensado" - Harry se puso a reflexionar por la teoría de su maestro y en cierto modo podía tener razón. Siempre en la vida de cualquier ser vivo aparece alguien diciendo que es mejor que tu en cualquier aspecto, cualidad o habilidades - "Bueno, si eso llegara a suceder, Rainbow tiene que aprender de alguna manera el valor de la humildad. De hecho, pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando tuvo que elegir a su mascota"

"Si es verdad" - Goku estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo - "Tal vez más tarde tenga una charla cara a cara con Rainbow sobre esto de ser heroína"

"Sabes, Rainbow puede creerse tan héroe como se le de la gana, tal vez sea buena como la pony leal que es, pero ella nunca será mejor heroína que usted Señor Goku" - Harry comentó con admiración - "Usted me salvó la vida en más de una ocasión: Por ejemplo cuando fui secuestrado de las garras de Nightmare Moon y también cuando me convertí en mi lado malvado por un trampa de Discord. Todos lo ponis lo reconocen como un gran guerrero, incluso mi abuela Celestia lo admira y eso es porque usted tiene tres cualidades que Rainbow no tiene; respeto, humildad y consideración"

El Saiyajin sonrió de manera triste por las palabras de su discípulo - "Gracias Harry, te lo agradezco mucho" - hasta ahora nadie se lo había dicho, al menos no desde ese punto de vista. Cada día ya veía al alicornio como un miembro más de su familia.

"No hay de que, para eso están los amigos" - Harry le sonrió y le agradeció por su comentario.

"Oye, ¿que te parece si entrenamos un poco?" - le sugirió y el potro asintió con la cabeza.

"Me parece bien, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer por ahora ya que terminé mis deberes" - ambos se fueron volando a través de las calles la ciudad para ir de regreso a la nave espacial.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día**

De regreso con Rainbow Dash, ella estaba tan ocupado siendo famosa mientras había una fila de ponis en espera de recibir su autógrafo.

"Listo" - decía mientras terminaba de formar una foto suya para una admiradora suya.

"Algún día quiero ser idéntica a ti" - comentó la potranca idolatrada con la pegaso.

"Piensa en grande, no en lo imposible" - Sin embargo, antes de que alguien dijera algo más, se escuchó el grito de una pony que provenía del cielo.

"¡Auxilio, auxilio!" - una pony que iba montada en un globo de aire caliente pidió socorro ya que su globo se poncho e iba en picada hacia a la tierra. A pesar de sus suplicas, Rainbow seguía firmando autógrafos.

"Ehh... ¿no crees que deberías ir a ayudar?" - Snips le preguntó a su gran heroína porque no iba al rescate.

"Si, si, tengo unos diez segundos de sobra. Solo un par más" - contestó de manera muy confiada mientras terminaba de firmar las dos últimas fotos. En seguida, salió volando para salvar una vez más el día.

A medida que iba elevandose más y más, Spike estaba escribiendo los acontecimientos actuales - "La tensión es insoportable, ¿Rainbow Dash llegará a tiempo?" - se preguntó a si mismo mientras hacía de narrador. Sin embargo, otra respuesta vino a lo que esperaba cuando una sombra pasó por encima de él.

En ese momento, una figura misteriosa en cuatro patas apareció y saltó por encima de una casa, se trataba de una pony pero no cualquier pony: Esta yegua tenía como vestimenta un traje morado con negro, una mascara cubría su rostro dejando solo ver sus ojos que eran azules acompañado de un elegante sombre y una larga capa. La pregunta que corría por la mente de todos era... _¿Quien es esta misteriosa yegua?._

La pony encapuchada comenzó a dar varios saltos de un edificio a otro para después dar un gran salto y sacar a la pony del globo, y en su lugar Rainbow fue la que cayó.

Todos los ponis que estaban de testigos vieron con asombro la espectacular hazaña que hizo el visitante misterioso. Ella sin nada que decir simplemente se marchó del lugar porque ya cumplió su deber.

"Santos nabos, esa pony apareció de la nada" - comentó una yegua asombrada.

"Nunca había visto tanta valentía" - dijo otra pony igual de estupefacta.

"Así es, Ponyville tiene una nueva heroína" - comentó la alcaldesa mientras veían el horizonte y justamente la pony encapachada estaba parada encima al pie de una montaña - "Una misteriosa yegua, que ha hecho el bien en nuestra bella ciudad hoy. Nombro a esa nueva heroína enmascarada _"La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora" _\- declaró oficialmente y todos aclamaron por el nombre de su nueva salvadora, bueno, casi todos.

"Yegua Bienhechora" - Rainbow arremedó tras escuchar ese tonto nombre. Se sentía opacada porque esa yegua le robó toda la atención en un santiamén - "Pues esa yegua haría bien apartándose de mi camino. Ponyville solo tiene lugar para una heroína ¡y esa heroína soy yo!" - dijo muy molesta mientras se quitaba los restos del globo pero terminó tropezándose del coraje.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde , Rainbow ha intentado hecho todo lo posible por reivindicarse como la única heroína en todo Ponyville y al mismo tiempo quitarse de encima a su nueva contrincante "La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora". Sin embargo, las cosas no le salieron como esperaba:

Primero intentó rescatar a un grupo de turistas que iban descendiendo descontroladamente colina abajo, pero la pony enmascarada apareció y utilizó sus piernas trasera para detener la carroza.

Luego intentó salcar a unos obreros de un pequeño percance en una obra de construcción y apenas logró salvar a uno mientras que Yegua Bienhechora salvó al resto de los ponis con movimientos ágiles, incluso para ella fue más rápida.

Después intentó arreglar una grieta que tenía la presa de Ponyville (si esta se hubiera roto, habría inundado la ciudad por completo). Lo único que hizo fue poner un casco en la grieta tapando la gotera y creyó haber salvado el día. Sin embargo otra grieta apareció e inmediatamente lo tapó, pero luego apareció otra y otra y otra y otra, etc. Rainbow no podía lidiar con todos los agujeros y para empeorar las cosas, la presa finalmente se rompió haciendo correr toda el agua directamente hacia a Ponyville. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó porque la Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora apareció y se quitó el sombrero mostrando algo que nadie esperaba, un cuerno. Con ese cuerno usó un hechizo para atraer toda el agua y reparar la presa dejándola como nueva.

Rainbow no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, su rival resultó ser más buena de lo que pensó, sin embargo había un par de cosas que ella no tenía, sus hermosas alas. Ella no podía volar, así que no tenía de que preocuparse si ocurriese un problemas en espacios aéreos. Si embargo volvió a equivocarse una vez más, justamente alguien le pasó volando a su lado y cuando menos se dio cuenta, era la misma pony enmascarada con una par de alas, ¡¿alas?. ¿Acaso esta yegua era una alicornio?, eso era prácticamente imposible, las únicas alicornio que existen eran Celestia y Luna y también Harry. Pero ella era demasiado grande para uno y más pequeña que las otras, ¿cómo esto era posible?. Tenía que resolver esto de alguna manera y conocía a la persona perfecta para ayudarla con este labor

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

En la nave espacial, Goku y Harry se encontraban meditando mientras estaban flotando en el aire. Una vez a la semana le dedicaban al entrenamiento mental porque era fundamental tener el desarrollo de sus mentes para el combate y también ese método les servía para eliminar los malos pensamientos, (sobre todo por los recientes acontecimientos de cierta pony presumida). Sin embargo, la meditación se interrumpió cuando escucharon un estruendo proveniente de la puerta.

"¿Me pregunto quien será?" - Goku pensó en voz alta mientras ponía los pies en el piso.

"Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta" - dijo Harry mientras hacía lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la nave para abrirla y justo como lo imaginaron, Rainbow Dash estaba al otro lado de la entrada con una mirada estresada en su rostro.

"¡Que bueno que los encuentro chicos!" - dijo alegremente pero el Saiyajin y el alicornio lo miraron con indiferencia.

"¿Qué necesitas Rainbow Dash?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada seria.

"Necesito su ayuda"

"¿Nuestra ayuda?" - preguntó nuevamente con una ceja levantada y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Es curioso que la increíble y asombrosa Rainbow Dash venga y pida ayuda a un extraterrestre y a un pequeño potro que no tienen las suficientes agallas" - dijo Harry con cierto sarcasmo porque eso fue lo que les dijo indirectamente en la panadería hace horas.

Ese fue otro golpe emocional que tuvo que soportar, al parecer no le iba a ser tan fácil como ella pensó. Ella se rió nerviosamente - "Ah, si... lo siento por eso, creo que me dejé llevar un poquito" - se rascó la nuca de la vergüenza mientras se "disculpaba" con sus dos amigos. Sin embargo, Goku y Harry intercambiaron sus miradas porque no les pareció convincente su disculpa.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Rainbow?" - Goku inquirió con una mirada seria - "Se muy bien a que viniste, quieres que te ayudemos y no es para salvar a alguien, sino para que revelemos la identidad de una heroína que apareció, ¿o me equivoco?"

Rainbow se quedó en shock cuando dijo eso, precisamente para eso vino a este lugar - "¡¿C... cómo lo supiste?!" - preguntó mientras balbuceaba, ¿acaso era psíquico?.

"Lo deduje al ver tus ojos; expresan desesperación y celos porque te sientes inferior ante alguien que resultó ser mejor que tú" - esa era la teoría que había dicho hace rato y al parecer no se equivocó - "De esto quería hablar contigo Rainbow, ¿quieres saber el significado de la palabra héroe?. Un héroe es alguien que pelea por la justicia, la paz y el bienestar de las demás personas, no para ganarse la fama y embarrarla ante tus amigos ¿entiendes lo que digo?" - le preguntó mientras le decía su sermón.

"Esta bien, tal vez si me dejé llevar por la fama y también por la gloria, pero es que era tan agradable ser el centro de atención y tener ponis que realmente se preocupen por mi" - intentó defenderse pero de igual forma su argumento no fue lo suficientemente válido.

Harry dio un suspiro - "Rainbow, ¿quieres ver a un verdadera héroe en persona?. Un gran ejemplo es el Señor Goku" - le dijo mientras le señalaba con su casco - "Piensalo, si comparas lo que has hecho estos dos días a lo que Goku ha hecho durante estos meses, tu prácticamente no serías nada porque él ha salvado tanto a nuestros amigos y familiar como al resto de los habitantes de Equestria de amenazas aún mayores. Arriesgó su vida sin importar lo peligros que fueron las situaciones, incluso me salvó la vida a mi ¿que a caso no lo recuerdas? - Harry le preguntó con severidad a la yegua mayor - "Todos en Ponyville, en Equestria, hasta mi abuela Celestia reconocen a Goku como un gran guerrero poderoso por sus hazañas y él, a diferencia tuya, no anda presumiendo a medio mundo solo para ganar fama" - terminó de sermonearle dejando a Rainbow sin palabras porque no sabía que decir al respecto.

"En cambio yo solo busqué atención" - Rainbow admitió con tristeza y bajó la cabeza de vergüenza.

Goku notó su expresión y dejó escapar un suspiro - "Mira Rainbow, ya se que es difícil para ti no sentirte orgullosa de tus talentos, créeme ya lo he visto antes. Solo tienes que aprender a reconocer tus errores y también acerca de la humildad y ser humilde ante la gente, ¿estás de acuerdo?" - le preguntó mientras le tocaba su hombro. La pegaso, por más duro que fueron las palabras de parte de ambos, tuvo que aceptar que se equivocó, ella alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" - dijo ahora con más ánimos.

"Sabes, yo creo que le debes una disculpa a ciertas ponis, ¿no lo crées?" - el joven alicornio refiriendo a su madre adoptiva y a las demás.

Rainbow se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando - "Es cierto, hablaré con nuestras amigas más tarde pero por ahora ¿pueden ayudarme con mi problema, pro favor?" - se los pidió mientras juntaba los cascos en señal de suplica. Ambos varones se miraron entre si todavía dudosos perlo luego sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esta bien te ayudaremos Rainbow, pero prometemos que serás humilde a partir de ahora, ¿entendido?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó para confirmar.

"Lo juro" - ella dijo con franqueza. (Ahí es donde Pinkie hubiera entrado obligandola a hacer el juramento Pinkie Pie).

"Bien, ahora dinos tu problemas" - a pesar de que el Saiyajin había adivinado su problema, no lo sabía del todo con detalle.

"Hay una pony enmascarada llamada 'La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora' y ella se hizo cargo de mi lugar como heroína..." - Rainbow se dispuso a explicarles a sus amigos lo que la misteriosa yegua hizo durante la tarde, sobre todo les contó la última parte ya que ese era el motivo principal de su visita - "... Pero lo más extraño es que ella tiene dos alas y un cuerno" - esa ultima parte les llamó mucho la atencióna los dos.

"¿Dos alas y un cuerno? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" - Goku le preguntó nuevamente y ella asintió.

"100%. Como les dije antes, usó su magia para reconstruir la presa y después vi como volaba usando sus alas"

Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas porque les pareció intrigante su explicación.

"No sabía que hubiese otra alicornio aquí en Equestria" - comentó Harry perplejo, ¿así que esa heroína resultó ser una princesa?, Las únicas alicornio que conocía eran sus familiar Celestia y su hermana Luna, ¿entonces como puede existir otra sin que este estuviera enterado?.

"No estoy segura. Yegua Bienhechora es demasiado pequeña como para ser una princesa. Es más, su tamaño es igual que al de una pony común" - comentó la pegaso cian recordando como era su aspecto.

Goku puso una mano sobre su barbilla tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta - "Tal vez... no se trate de una yegua" - Harry y Rainbow lo miraron con expresión de intriga.

"¿A que se refiere con eso, Señor Goku?" - el joven alicornio le preguntó.

"Me refiero a que posiblemente haya más de una pony haciendo pasar por la Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora y que cada pony haya tomado papeles diferentes para mostrar una habilidad diferente a la otra" - eso explicaría el uso del cuerno y las alas.

"Eso sería una posibilidad" - le pareció una teoría bastante lógica.

"¿Pero quién y por qué?" - inquirió Rainbow desconcertada.

"No estoy muy seguro de quienes puedan ser, pero yo creo que encontraremos la respuesta si vamos a Ponyville y lo averiguamos por nuestras cuenta" - les sugirió su idea y ambos asintieron con la cabeza para después emprender vuelo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Ponyville**

El trío llegó volando al pueblo y se dispusieron a buscar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento, sin embargo había una falta notable de ponis en las calles y eso les iba a dificultar un poco la búsqueda. Pero para su suerte consiguieron su respuesta una vez que vieron a una multitud de ponis reunidos en frente de un escenario. En ese escenario había varios estandartes con la imagen impresa de la heroína en cuestión.

_"Bingo" _\- pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Donde había un escenario dedicado para una pony heroína, aparecería para hacer su debut. Los tres aterrizaron y se acercaron lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista y escuchar lo que la alcaldesa estaba a punto de de decir en el micrófono.

"Bienvenidos al primer pero seguramente el último desfile de gracias en honor a la heroína de la ciudad. ¡La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora!" - Justo en ese instante, la mencionada pony encapuchada salió a la luz tras romper el estandarte, pero luego la alcaldeza notó la presencia del Saiyajin entre la multitud - "¡Ah si, y tampoco debemos olvidar a nuestro otro gran héroe de Ponyville, Goku!"

Los ponis se miraron confusos pero luego se dieron cuenta de la notable aparición del "niño" con cola de mono antes de comenzar con los aplausos. Sin embargo, la única que no aclamaba era la misma yegua enmascarada, quien abrió los ojos al ver al Saiyajin, hasta se puso nerviosa.

_"Esta presencia, pertence a..." _\- Goku inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien estaba tras esa mascara tras analizar su presencia.

Harry notó algo muy familiar cuando vio a la heroína y luego miró a su maestro - "Psst , Señor Goku, ella es..." - no pudo terminar su frase porque le tapó la boca con su mano y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, yo también lo adiviné justo en el momento en que la vi" - tanto él como su discípulo sabían de quien se trataba por medio de sus Ki's - "Se de quien se trata"

Los ojos de Rainbow se iluminaron, eso fue rápido - "¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Quién es?!" - preguntó impacientemente.

Goku sonrió de manera confiada -"Solo espera y mira" - en ese momento, el Saiyajin dio un salto hacia el escenario. Tan pronto como aterrizó la multitud se quedó en silencio - "¿Asi que tu eres la Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora?. He oído hablar mucho sobre ti, pero para tu mala suerte no eres tan misteriosa para mí porque se quien eres en verdad"

Tras decir eso, todos los presentes jadearon incluyendo la alcaldesa e incluso la misma heroína enmascarada, el único que no estaba sorprendido era el potro. La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora lentamente hacía unos pasos hacia atrás, con la esperanza de hacer una huida rápida. Desafortunadamente ella nunca sería capaz de huir del Saiyajin, porque tal pony bajo esa mascara lo conocía muy bien. Como ella retrocedía, Goku dio unos ligeros pasos hacia adelante.

"¿Que te pasa, acaso tienes miedo?" - le preguntó en tono burlón. Su respuesta llegó en la forma de la yegua enmascarada huyendo del escenario.

Goku se rio entre dientes mientras observaba como la heroína huía, decidió dejarle unos segundos de ventaja antes de perseguirla. Después de varios segundos, el Saiyajin saltó del escenario y siguió el rastro de la yegua enmascarada. Rainbow Dash vio esto y decidió incluirse en la persecución.

"¡Hey, espera mi!" - ella extendió sus alas y trató de seguir al dúo.

Harry se rio en el interior porque la pegaso estaba a punto de llevarse una tremenda sorpresa cuando sepa la verdad.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora estaba corriendo a través de las calles de Ponyville con la intención de escapar lo más que podía del Goku, pasó calle tras calle para despistarlo. Fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo en un callejón sin salida, asomó su cabeza para ver si todavía lo seguía persiguiendo y aparentemente no lo veía por ningún lado, ella suspiró de alivio, sin embargo cuando volteó se vio cara a cara con el Saiyajin.

"Buu" - la yegua se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un grito con una voz muy familiar - "Te atrapé Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora, o debería decir... ¿Pinkie Pie?" - finalmente reveló su identidad. Le heroína enmascarada sin ninguna objeción se quitó la mascara revelando a su amiga rosa de melena esponjada.

"Ji ji, tu ya supiste que era yo desde el principio, ¿verdad Goku?. Eres muy astuto" - Pinkie le preguntó en forma de broma, era de suponerse ya que no habría existido ningún método para engañar al Saiyajin.

"Sip, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Fue un buen detalle eso de la persecución, creo que convencimos a todos" - En ese momento, Rainbow había llegado a la escena - "Rainbow, te presento a tu heroína, la Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora" - Goku les presentó mientras señalaba a su amiga con su mano y esta le saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hola"

"¡¿PPPP... Pinkie?!, ¡¿Que esta... iiii... ah?!" - la pegaso se quedó en shock cuando vio a una de sus amiga con el traje de la heroína, ¿entonces era ella después de todo, pero cómo?.

"Y no solo es ella" - Goku dijo mientras miraba por los alrededores - "Ya pueden salir cuando gusten" - justo cuando dijo eso, un par de de Yegua Bienhechoras salieron de sus escondites solo para revelar sus identidades.

"¿Twilight? ¿Applejack? ¿Habían tres yeguas?" - preguntó Dash muy desconcertada.

_"Claro que no, todavía faltan una más"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin mientras veía venir a Fluttershy acompañada Rarity, Harry fue el último en llegar y se integró al grupo.

"Sip, todas fuimos Yeguas Bienhechoras alguna vez" - la unicornio lila respondió y la siguiente en hablar fue Applejack.

"Yo detuve el carruaje con estos bebes" - decía mostrando sus cascos traseros - "Cascos MacFuerte y patadas MacGee"

_"Que nombres tan peculiares" _\- pensó su hijo adoptivo tras oír esos improvisados nombres para los cascos traseros de su mamá. Y a decir verdad, jamás esperó que la pony de tierra se haya hecho pasar por un super heroína, sabiendo que de por si ya es una heroína en casa con su trabajo de madre las 24 horas.

"Yo salvé a los trabajadores con mi Pinkie Sentido" - en ese instante, la pony comenzó a temblar al igual que su cola indicando que algo iba a caer del cielo. Empujó a su amiga pegaso hacia un lado y una maceta cayó casi en su posición.

"Lo siento" - se disculpó una pony desde su alcoba por el accidente pero Pinkie aceptó su disculpa porque nadie salió herido.

"Y yo usé mi magia para arreglar la presa" - dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba el sombrero revelando su cuerno con la misma aura mágica que vio hace rato.

En seguida Fluttershy se acercó a su lado - "¡Oh, oh!, y yo hice el vuelo arrazante después"

_"¿En serio?, me hubiera encantado ver eso"_ \- pensó Goku con admiración tras oír eso. La verdad, él tampoco esperó que su tímida amiga fuese una heroína.

"Y yo hice los trajes. Hermosos, si me permites decirlos" - confesó Rarity con mucha vanidad por su creación.

"Ya veo" - todos voltearon a ver al Saiyajin - "¿Asi que se pusieron de acuerdo y crearon una sola heroína y tomaron roles diferentes para salvar a Ponyville en diferentes ocasiones para darle una lección a Rainbow Dash?" - les preguntó a sus amigas y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Emm... si es básicamente lo que hicimos" - contestó Twilight. A pesar de que el no supo su plan, lo adivinó incluso sin recibir ninguna pista.

"¡Pues debemos admitir que que hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo!" - Harry les elogió por su esfuerzo al igual que su maestro. Menos mal que su primera teoría resultó ser cierta y no lo que pensaban acerca de una nueva alicornio.

Por otro lado, Rainbow suspiró de exasperación porque nada le parecía claro - "Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿No quieren que sea una heroína?"

"Pues claro que queremos que seas una heroína" - contestó Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Pero una heroína no alardea" - complementó con un guiño.

"Eso es justamente lo que te hablamos antes" - dijo Goku y todas voltearon a verlo - "Si, ya te habíamos explicado el significado de ser un verdadero héroe"

"¿Ah si, Cuando?" - Rarity arqueó una ceja de intriga.

"Cuando vino a la nave espacial a contarnos su problema. También le dijimos la importancia de ser humilde" - respondió el joven alicornio.

"Emm... supongo que siempre se alardear un poco" - comentó la pegaso de melena arcoíris y en ese momento todos se le vinieron encima.

"¡¿Un poco?!" - dijeron todos los ponis al unisono incluyendo el Saiyajin con miradas serias provocando que tropezara hacia el suelo.

"Bueno, bastante" - dijo un poco avergonzada.

La unicornio lila se acercó a ella - "Celebrar tus triunfos es algo natural amiga pero..." - la siguiente en hablar fue Applejack.

"Pero restregárselo a la cara a los otros no lo es"

Pinkie saltó de la emoción - "¡Si, lo único que deberías restregarle en la cara a los ponis es el pastel de chocolate! ¡Mmm...!" -En ese momento, la boca yegua rosada se le salía la baba solo con pensar en ese delicioso y apetitoso postre. Goku y sus amigas lo miraron con grandes expresiones de intriga por el extraño comportamiento, hasta le taparon los ojos al pequeño Harry porque eso no era apropiado para los menores.

"Creo que nos desviamos del tema" - comentó el Saiyajin rascándose la cabeza, a decir verdad a el también se le había antojado las ganas de comerse un pastel - "Lo que tratamos de decirte nuevamente es que la humildad es algo que no debe faltarte Rainbow"

"Parece que tienes una carta que escribirle la Princesa Celestia" - Twilight le aconsejó y justo en ese momento Spike apareció en escena.

"¡Ya lo tengo resuelto, como tu escritor fantasma ya le escribí a la princesa" - el bebé dragón le mostró un pergamino con todo lo que había sucedido en este día.

"Eres muy amable Spike, pero soy yo quien quiere escribir esa carta" - Rainbow dijo con modestia, a pesar de haberle hecho el favor, ella prefirió decir el reporte con su propia de vista.

Spike gimió cuando dijo eso - "Por favor, ya tengo todo escrito" - dijo desenrollando el pergamino con todo lo que escribió pero esta vez Rainbow "acepto".

"Está bien, léela"

"Ejem..." - Spike se aclaró la garganta - "Querida Princesa Celestia..." - sin embargo antes de que prosiguiera con la lectura, Rainbow gritó...

"¡Cuidado, es un fantasma real!" - exclamó mientras señalaba por detrás, tanto Spike como Pinkie se espantaron y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían mientras que las demás reían por ese momento hilarante.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Por qué Rainbow Dash habrá dicho eso?" - Goku preguntó confundido, él no veía a ningún fantasma por ningún lado y su discípulo se encogió de hombros.

"Sepa" - el tampoco sabía el verdadero motivo del por qué dijo eso. Tal vez lo dijo por pura broma o algo así.

**FIN**

**(Ending) **

**(Insertar este ending ya que queda muy bien con la trama del episodio; /watch?v=1Ldg9LMGHxQ)**

* * *

_**Bueno amigos míos, aquí termina este capitulo antes de la navidad, se que faltan dos días para eso pero tenía que actualizar esto lo más pronto posible, así que podría decirse que este es mi regalo adelantado para todos ustedes ya me han apoyado tanto en este año *n_n***_

_**¿Que les pareció este capitulo?, dejen su opinión en la caja de Reviews. Mucho uso de la palabra "héroe" en mi opinión.**_

_**Espero terminar los últimos dos episodios en estos 8 días que nos quedan, sino pues ya ni modo.**_

* * *

_**(1) - Es más o menos una breve descripción de lo que hubiera hecho en el episodio "Que gane la Mejor Mascota". Como vieron, Goku no habría tenido tanta participación como en este episodio.**_

* * *

_**Bueno shavos eso es todo por ahora, espero que lean la siguiente actualización y que me sigan apoyando con sus opiniones.**_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Nos leemos luego, Chao!**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES Y QUE LA PASEN BONITO!" n_n**_


	10. La Metamorfósis de Spike

_***Aparezco en una nube de humo con brillitos***_

_**Buenos días amigos de Fanfiction, hoy les traigo posiblemente la última actualización de este año ya que estamos a poco de iniciar el 2016 y no me dará tiempo de hacer el capitulo dedicado para el especial de navidad ni mucho menos los otros capítulos de mis otras historias pero al menos esto compensa el tiempo perdido. Les prometo que en el siguiente año este error no tratará de repetirse por ustedes ¿ok?**_

_**Les doy gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hasta ahora hemos llevado más de 100 reviews y eso que apenas es la mitad de la temporada, imagínense cuanto llegaremos cuando sea el final.**_

_**Mi última aclaración del año:**_

_**Dragon Ball**** y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Funimation Entertainment.**_

_**My Little Pony es propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y The HUB.**_

_**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y WB.**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_***Desaparezco en otra nube de humo***_

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 9 (35) "La Metamorfósis de Spike"**

**(Ataque de Codicia)**

**Intro**

Goku se encontraba en los campos de Sweete Apple Acress entrenando con los integrantes de las Cutie Mark Crussaders. Estaban sentados en posición de meditación de piernas cruzadas porque estaba en su concentración.

"Awww, esto es tan aburrido" - gimió Sweete Bell muerta del aburrimiento.

"Sweete Bell, solo hemos llevado 30 minutos. Reucerda que el entrenamiento mental requiera de silencio" - su maestro le dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo sabemos, pero es que no me gusta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada más que estar sentada" - se quejó Applebloom e hizo un puchero igual del aburrimiento. Hubieran preferido el entrenamiento físico pero no, tenía que hacer esto cada dos sesiones de entrenamiento.

"No se ustedes tres, pero yo no me quejo para nada" - comentó Harry igual de concentrado que el Saiyajin.

"Es porque tu ya llevas más tiempo que nosotras y tienes más ventaja con esto" - replicó Scootaloo a lo que su compañero respondió.

"Exacto, y por ese motivo he desarrollado más mi capacidad mental gracias al entrenamiento mental, hasta he podido hacer la habilidad de la telepatía, ¿Verdad Señor Goku?" - el joven alicornio le preguntó a su maestro y este asintió con la cabeza de la afirmación.

"Niñas, recuerden que para ser buenas luchadoras necesitan desarrollar tanto su mente como su cuerpo" - Goku les aconsejó sabiamente - "Además, ¿no dijeron que harían todo lo posible con el fin se conseguir sus Cutie Marks?"

"Está bien" - las tres potrancas suspiraron en resignación y volvieron a sus posiciones de meditación.

Durante la siguiente hora, el grupo estuvo en esa sesión de meditación. las CMC se les hacía todavía difícil conseguir la concentración pero recordaron su iniciativa acerca de de este entrenamiento y no tuvieron de otra más que cumplirlo si quieren conseguir lo que más querían en el mundo.

En ese momento, Goku se levanto y dio un suspiro - "Bien alumnos, ya pueden parar. Nuestra sesión acaba de terminar" - les dijo con una sonrisa y los cuatro potrillos suspiraron de alivio - "Recuerden tratar de concentrarse aún más si quieren que pronto dominen el use del Ki. Nos veremos aquí en la misma hora en la segunda sesión del entrenamiento, ¿entendido?"

"Fuerte y claro" - respondieron los cuatro al unisono y luego Scootaloo alzó su pesuña.

"Oye Papá, ¿ya podemos ir a jugar?" - le pidió amablemente y el Saiyajin aceptó con todo gusto.

"Está bien, vayan a divertirse. Pero recuerda Scootaloo que tienes que volver a casa a la hora de la comida, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Lo haré, gracias papi!" - ella se despidió y ella junto con sus amigas se fueron corriendo para ir a la casa del árbol. El Saiyajin sonrió porque se sentía orgulloso del progreso de las potrancas, no faltará mucho cuando se vuelvan grandes peleadoras.

"Oiga Señor Goku, ¿usted irá a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Spike?" - Harry le preguntó jalando de su gi y este lo miró intrigado.

"¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Spike?" - Goku le preguntó sorprendido por la noticia y el asintió - "No lo sabía ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?" - entonces se dio cuenta de la respuesta por su cuenta - "Ah si, mi entrenamiento" - por estar concentrado en sus ejercicios el Saiyajin no sabía muchas cosas de sus amigos en Ponyville, ¿Que clase de amigo es alguien que no sepa la información de sus otros amigos?.

"Sip, es precisamente este día, la fiesta será en la biblioteca de Twilight dentro de dos horas. Mi Mami ya tiene listo su regalo y yo estoy a punto de envolver el mío, creo que lo más recomendable es que usted haga lo mismo como buen amigo que es usted, si es que lo tiene claro" - Harry los detalles del evento.

"Emm... si gracias por el dato Harry. Por ahora tú y Applejack adelantenze, yo luego los alcanzo cuando sea la hora de la fiesta" - dijo su maestro mientras se ponía pensar.

"Ok, ahí nos vemos Señor Goku" - Harry se despidió mientras regresaba al granero dejando solo a Goku en los campos de manzanos.

_"Mmm... ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Spike para su cumpleaños?" _\- se preguntó a si mismo mientras daba vueltas formando un caminito en círculos. Estaba pensando en el obsequio apropiado para un bebé dragón que es a la vez uno de sus más cercanos amigos. En ese momento un foco apareció sobre su cabeza - "¡Ah, ya se lo que le daré!" - golpeó la palma con su puño porque se le ocurrió algo. Puso sus dedos sobre su frente y desapareció del lugar

* * *

**Más Tarde/En la Biblioteca de Twilight**

Un par de horas después, las Mane 7 estaban todos reunidos en la biblioteca, todos y cada uno de ellos con diferentes regalos para el cumpleañero (que es Spike). El bebe dragón estaba sorprendido por recibir tantos presentes en un solo día, cosa que les pareció raro para sus amigos de Ponyville y cuando le preguntaron sobre el tema, él respondió.

"Normalmente recibo un solo regalo de, Twilight... un libro" - dijo con cierto resentimiento en su voz. Y casualmente Twilight apareció con el mismo regalo que menciono, rápidamente lo escondió y prefirió no dárselo esta vez (ahora tenia que pensar en algo rápido).

"Hablando de regalos, esto es mi nueva linea de capas una para cada una" - Rarity hablò mientras les mostraba una capa purpura que ella mismo diseño y eso causo impresión para todos - "He sido inspirada por la generosidad de mi pequeño Spikey Wikey por darme este rubì de fuego. El acto mas amable que alguien ha hecho por mi" - comento mientras mostraba su colgante con un rubi con forma de corazón. Ella le dio un abrazo al pequeño Spike como muestra de gratitud.

Unos segundos después el grupo escucho el sonido del alguien teletransportandose y cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que era Goku quien había llegado.

"Hola a todos" - Goku les saludo mientras alzaba en su mano, el llevaba un costal colgado sobre su espalda y hombros.

"¡Goku!" - Spike lo saludo y fue corriendo hacia él - "Por un momento pensé que no vendrías" - técnicamente él era el ultimo de sus invitados especiales.

El Saiyajin se rio por su comentario - "¿Bromeas? Yo jamas me perdería de la fiesta de uno de mis amigos. ¿Querían empezar la fiesta sin mi, verdad?"

Spike negó con la cabeza "De hecho, llegaste justo a tiempo. Y entonces... ¿Donde esta mi regalo?" - le pregunto estirando sus garras con una sonrisa.

"Spike" - Twilight lo regaño en señal de reproche. Un cumpleañero no debe abusar aun si se trata de su día especial.

"¡Ah si, por poco y se me olvida" - dijo Goku mientras metía su mano dentro de su gi para sacar su obsequio - "Ten" - le entregó un pedazo de papel a las garras de Spike y este solo lo miro intrigado.

"¿Mmm? ¿Nada mas esto?" - le pregunto un poco desilusionado a lo que Goku le respondió.

"Voltealo"

Spike obedeciò la instrucción y giro la tarjeta para darse cuenta de que si había algo escrito - "Este cupón autoriza un pase automático para recibir un entrenamiento de parte de Son Goku" - leyó el contenido de la tarjeta y se sorprendió luego luego - "¡¿Quieres decir que tu me entrenaras?!" - le pregunto y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Mhmm. Por supuesto, he notado que tu también necesitas desarrollar tu cuerpo para que en un futuro no lejano puedas volverte artista marcial" - luego se acercó para susurrarle algo en secreto en su oreja - "Ademas, entre tu y yo creo que esto seria conveniente para ti ya que tu buscas diferentes formas de impresionar a Rarity, ¿o me equivoco?" - le pregunto con cierto tono juguetón en esa ultima parte.

Cuando dijo eso el bebe dragón comenzó a imaginarse cosas en su mente; se imagino a si mismo en una versión adulta con un impresionante cuerpo atlético mientras cargaba a su enamorada mientras estaba recostada en un sofá.

**(Nota: Hipotéticamente, serna el mismo Spike imaginario del episodio "Como Perros y Ponis" de la serie original).**

_"Oh Spike, eres tan fuerte y a la vez muy apuesto" _\- hablo la Rarity imaginaria mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego en un *Poof!* se deshace la nube de la imaginación.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Spike con tan solo pensar en eso, había tantas posibilidades si en algún momento se convierte en un dragón fuerte.

"¡Claro que lo haré, gracias por el regalo Goku!" - le agradeció por el cupón y el Saiyajin solo le sonrió.

"No hay de que Spike y sabes, puedes usar ese cupón en el momento que quieras. Cuando realmente estés decidido a iniciar, solo devuélvelo a mi"

"Entendido, lo guardare para atesorarlo" - dijo con mucha determinación.

"¡Genial, eso significa que tendré otro compañero de entrenamiento!" - dijo Harry entre saltos de la emoción. Sin embargo las yeguas se miraban entre si dudosas y preocupadas, sobre todo Twilight y Rarity (Applejack y Fluttershy no porque si confiaban en Goku).

"¿Goku, no crees que es muy pronto como para que entrenes a Spike?. Digo, apenas es un bebe" - Twilight inquirió con cierto escepticismo, estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de su único asistente y a la vez de quien se hizo cargo como tutora desde que era una niña.

"Aww, vamos Twilight. Esta es un oportunidad única en la vida" - Spike hizo un puchero y le rogò que le permitiera hacer eso.

"Twilight tiene razòn, no quiero que nuestro querido Spike Wikey termine lastimándose" - dijo tan preocupada como si amiga, ella no quería que su dragoncito se involucre en algo tan salvaje como la pelea.

"Vamos chicas, no es para tanto. Tengan por seguros que Spike no se lesionara por el entrenamiento" - el Saiyajin intento calmar la angustia de las dos unicornios.

"El Señor Goku tiene razón, Mirenme a mi, estoy muy sano y en forma gracias sus entrenamientos" - dijo el joven alicornio con mucho orgullo. Desde el día que empezó a entrenar se ha vuelto mas fuerte que cualquier potro o potranca de su edad.

"Mmm, no lo sè..." - dijeron al unisono, aun con esos argumentos. Ni Twilight ni Rarity estaba convencidas. Es cierto que han escuchado que el Saiyajin es buen maestro y que enseña bien (hasta lo han visto en persona). Pero es que simplemente se preocupaban por el bienestar de Spike ya que representaba una parte importante para las dos.

En ese momento Fluttershy se acercò a sus dos amigas - "Twilight, Rarity, Goku sabe lo que esta haciendo y sabrà como tratar a nuestro amigo Spike con delicadeza" - Si fuera cualquiera de ambas, confiarìa en el Saiyajin.

Applejacl asintió con la cabeza - "Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy compañeras. Si èl puede entrenar a mi hijo, a mi hermanita y a sus amigas, entonces no hay motivo para preocuparse porque se que hará lo mismo por Spìke"

"No estoy segura" - Twilight se rascó la nunca sin saber que decir mas que un no.

El Saiyajin le tocó el hombro a cada a cada una - "Chicas, comprendo que estén preocupadas por el bienestar de Spike y lo entiendo, pero ya verán que esto es su por su beneficio. ¿No quieren que Spike sea en un futuro cercano un dragón grande y fuerte? - Goku intentó convencerlas de que lo dejen entrenar ya que sus entrenamientos sobre el uso del ki son muy efectivos y lo ayudarán en su desarrollo físico y mental.

"Por favor Twilight" - Spike les suplicó mientras juntaba sus garras.

Todos vieron a las dos unicornios esperando sus aprobaciones. Ambas estaban pensando en los pro's y contra's con respecto al entrenamiento de Goku. Unos momentos después Twilight finalmente respondió dando un suspiro.

"Esta bien Goku, permitiré que le des entrenamiento a Spike" - cuando dijo eso, casi todas sus amigas y el Saiyajin aclamaron de la emoción - "Pero... con dos condiciones" - ella detuvo sus ánimos.

"¿Y cuales son esos motivos Twilight?" - Goku inquirió con interés.

"Uno; ya que tu cupón dice que Spike puede usarlo en el momento que quiera. Se lo permitiré una vez que cumpla más edad y/o cuando vea que sea necesario"

"Entendido, ¿Y cual es la segunda?"

"Quiero que a partir de ahora me ayudes cuando practique algún nuevo hechizo y también quiero aprender con más detalles acerca del uso del Ki. Eso me ayudaría en una investigación" - la unicornio lila le dijo todas sus condiciones.

"Esta bien Twilight, te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites porque somos amigos después de todos. Ya verás que al final todos resultarán beneficiados" - Goku le dijo dando su típica sonrisa de la familia Son.

"¡Oh gracias gracias gracias gracias Twilight!" - su asistente numero uno le agradeció dándole un abrazo entre sus pesuñas.

Twilight sonrió y le acarició la cabea - "No hay de que Spike, solo ten cuidado a la hora de entrenar" - luego volteó a mirar al Saiyajin - "Goku te lo dejo en tus manos" - en seguida miró a su otra amiga - "¿Tu que dices Rarity?" - todos voltearon a ver a la unicornio fashionista.

"Bueno, como dama que soy debo dar mi opinion al respecto" - dijo mientras enviaba un ligero mechón de su melena devuelta en su lugar - "Yo también permitiré que entrenes a nuestro amigo Spike pero yo también tengo mis condiciones" - en ese instante se acercó cara a cara con el rostro de Goku - "Si una sola escama sale de su lugar del cuerpecito de Spikey Wikey. Me aseguraré personalmente de que recibas un escarmiento, ¿entendiste?" - le preguntó con una mirada fulminante y el Saiyajin asintió lentamente.

"E... Esta bién Rarity, yo... yo te aseguro que Spike estará bien" - le prometió con algo de temor. Esa actitud le hacía recordar al que tenía su esposa cuando lo amenazaba por los mismos motivos.

"Que miedo" - comentó Harry mientras abrazaba a su mamá con pavor y todos asintieron con la cabeza. Hay veces que Rarity muestra su temperamento y eso les daba miedo a sus amigos.

En ese momento, por el susto Goku recordó algo que casi se le olvida - "Oh, es cierto. Todavía no te he dado tu segundo regalo Spike"

"¿Otro regalo?" - Spike preguntó con una ceja de intriga. La verdad no esperaba recibir otro obsequio.

"Sip, aquí esta y estoy muy seguro de que lo disfrutarás" - dijo mientras se desamarraba el costal que tenía colgado y lo dejó en el piso justo enfrente de él - "Adelante, ábrelo"

El bebé dragón con mucha curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces quitó el lazo de la bolsa para revelar sus contenido.

"¡GEMAS!" - dijo muy sorprendido. Sus amigos se acercaron a él para comprobar si era cierto lo que dijo y efectivamente lo fue. Había un montón de gemas dentro del costal.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Spike!" - el Saiyajin le dijo con muchos ánimos - "Se muy bien que te gustan las gemas, así que te traje un manjar solo para tí"

Tanto Spike como las ponis estaba estupefactos por el innovador presente que trajo Goku, sobre todo las ponis ya que si un pony hubiese sido quien recibiera estas gemas sería practicamente millonario, pero para un dragón esto es un festín.

"¡Wow, muchas gracias Goku. Eres el mejor amigo que cualquier pony o dragón pudiese tener" - le agradeció mientras degustaba de una gema y luego otra. En cierto modo esta cantidad de gemas podría compensar el rubí de fuego que planeaba comer desde un principio pero este se lo entregó a Rarity, ya se imaginaba todas las posibles recetas que podría hacer con todas estas piedras preciosas.

"Je je, no hay de que Spike" - Goku le dijo con mucha modestia.

"S... Señor Goku, ¿dónde y cómo le hizo para consiguir todas estas gemas?" - su discípulo le preguntó muy interesado en saber su secreto. Por algo estuvo ocupado durante las últimas 2 horas.

"Se lo diré; ¿Recuerdan el lugar donde viven los perros diamantes?" - les preguntó a todos y unos segundos después de pensar, asintieron con la cabeza porque más o menos lo recordaban - "Bueno, fui a su morada y amablemente me dieron estas gemas" **(1)**

"¿Pero cómo? No creo que esos te las hayan dado así como así" - comentó Rarity porque ella mejor que todos sabía como se comportaban esos perros diamante, sobre todo en la manera en que la trataron sus lideres.

"En eso tienes razón, no me las dieron por nada. Digamos que les hize un pequeño favor a los tres perros lideres y a su manada"

"¿Qué clase de favor exaactamente?" - ella inquirió nuevamente intrigada y curiosa.

"Podría decirse que vivirán bien a partír de ahora porque ya no les hará falta gemas nunca más. Y como muestra de gratitud me pagaron con todas estas gemas para darselas a Spike" - les explicó mientras recordaba el trabajo que tuvo que hacerles a la manada de caninos y ahora se hizo nuevos amigos con ellos.

"Wow Señor Goku, se nota que usted es una persona muy generosa" - el potro lo elogió por su caridad. Tal vez inclusive era más generoso que la misma portadora de dicho elemento de la armonía.

"Mhmm, en eso estoy de acuerdo" - dijo Spike mientras seguía disfrutando de su comida.

"Vamos no es para tanto, solo estaba ayudando a otras personas y a la vez dando mi regalo para un amigo" - comentó un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza - "Oye Spike, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Y...?" - el tragó sus gemas - "¿Cual es tu pregunta amigo?" - En ese momento el estomago del Saiyajin resonó en toda la habitación.

"¿De casualidad tienes algo de comer?. Todo este esfuerzo me abrió el apetito" - se lo podió con mucha suplica porque de verdad estaba muy hambriento y necesitaba recuperar energías. Sus amigas simplemente se rieron un poco por lo delicado que se ponía el Saiyajin cada vez que tenía hambre.

"Si, tenemos algunos bocadilllos en aquella mesa" - respondió mientras señalaba una mesa con comida con su dedo.

"¡Gracias!" - sin más que decir, Goku se acercó a esa mesa y comenzó a comer todo con mucha prisa. Todos los presentes se limitaron a ver como Goku se devoraba la comida de la fiesta pero eso no le importó a Spike porque el ya tenía su comida ya asegurada.

La fiesta siguió transcirriendo con normalidad y Spike seguía abriendo cada uno de sus regalos.

"Applejack, no sé como agradecerte por esta manta" - le agradeció mientras le daba un abrazo a la pony de tierra.

"Gracias Spike ya me lo agradeciste 15 veces. Empiezo a sentirme avergonzada" - Applejack se sintió alagada por el bebé dragón pero creo que ya se estaba pasando un poquito con el uso de la palabra "gracias".

"Se que soy mu agradecido y me gustaría que esta fiesta durara para siempre" - tras decir eso, Pinkie se detuvo y se acercó a él.

"Do-oh! ¡Esta fiesta ni durará mucho porque tienes que ir a Sugar Cube Corner porque los Cake dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para ti porque ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!" - le anunció con mucha emoción y eso causó que el bebé dragón se exhaltara.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" - en ese instante salió disparado de la biblioteca para ir por esa sorpresa que le mencionó.

"¡Dije que la fiesta nu duraría para siempre, pero ni tiene que terminar ahora!" - Pinkie intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde y Spike ya había cerrado la puerta.

"Se nota que Spike está con muchos ánimos el día de hoy" - comentó Goku todavía comiendo y Harry asintió.

"Eso es obvio, cualquiera se pone así cuando le festejan su cumpleaños porque todos merecen un felíz cumpleaños. Por cierto Señor Goku ¿cómo festejaba usted sus fiestas de cumpleaños?" - el joven alicornio le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo se, jamás he tenido uno" - respondió como si nada.

***Scratch!* (Insertar este efecto; /watch?v=3ksKETF0f4I)**

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!" - preguntaron todos los ponis al mismo tiempo porque escucharon esa frase.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Goku lo único que hizo fue parpadear de la confusión.

Pinkie se acercó cara a cara con él - "¿Quieres decir que nunca en tu vida de los jamás de los jamases te han celebrado un solo cumpleaños tuyo?" - preguntó en shock y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Emm...no, pero eso no importa ¿verdad?" - preguntó inocentemente y su comentario cuasó que Pinkie se desmayara porque casi le dio un paro cardiaco.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" - Goku no tenía ni una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Su amiga fiestera se había desmayado y ahora Fluttershy le estaba dando aire para que recobre el reconocimiento.

"Goku, las fiestas de cumpleaños son los días más importantes para cualquier pony" - Rainbow protestó perpleja - "¿Cómo es que no te han celebrado un solo cumpleños, si de por si tu eres alguien de cierta edad?"

El se rascó la cabeza - "No lo se, creo que estaba más ocupado en otras cosas en mi vida y tal vez no recuerdo si me hicieron un cumpleaños" - respondió tratando de refrescar la memoria. Tal vez si hubo una vez, cuando su abuelo le regaló la esfera de cuatro estrellas, no lo sabía porque no lo recordaba por tantas cosas que pasó. **(2)**

Las portadoras de los elementos y su discípilo no podían creer lo que acaban de oír; Goku, un grandioso y poderoso guerrero de otro universo no ha visto en carne propia lo maravilloso que es cumpleaños, al menos eso creían porque eso era practicamente imposible, no con su edad de un adulto que revasaba la mayoría de los habitantes de Ponyville (pero no más que los ponys ancianos). Tenían que hacer algo para remediar ese problema.

*gasp* - En ese mismo instante, Pinkie se levantó de su letargo mientras recuperaba oxígeno - "¡Ya se que hacer!" - ella se acercó nuevamente a su amigo con cola de mono -"¡Goku, como una de tus mejores amigas me aseguraré de que tengas la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de tu vida, una que nunca olvidarás!" - ella se comprometió con cada gramo de su ser.

"Pinkie te lo agradezo pero no es necedario que lo hagas, en serio" - Goku le dijo con cierta moderación. A el no le importab si no le festejaban una fiesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente - "Nonononono, no seas mojigato Goku-tontito, yo con todo gusto lo haré. Además como dijo Dashie una fiesta de cumpleaños es el día más importante para un pony, en tu caso para un Saiayjin. Desde que conseguí mi Cutie Mark, me hize la Pinkie-Promesa de que nadie, ni siquiera un ser de otro planeta reciba aunque sea una sola fiesta de cumpleaños para que no se sienta infeliz porque estar infeliz es muy triste"

"Pinkie en serio, no estoy triste por algo así, al contrario. Me siento feliz como cualquier otra persona en el mundo" - Goku intentó convencerla pero era inutil contra la pony experta en fiestas.

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que deba ignorar a la gente, en especial a mis grandes amigos" - replicó Pinkie - "Tengo que preparar los preparativos para UltraMegaSupereinoolvidable fiesta de cumpleaños de emergencia. Dime Goku, ¿qué edad cumples?" - ella inquirió con urgencia.

"Emm... si no mal recuerdo creo que 54" - aunque tenga el cuerpo de un niño, su mentalidad siempre se conservaba por su experiencia y sabiduría.

"¡Perfecto, entonces haré para la UltraMegaSupereinoolvidable fiesta de cumpleaños de emergencia un pastel lo suficientemente grande para 54 velas y 54 regalos sorpresas. También habrá mucha comida, golosinas, helado, globos y muchas pero muchas sorpresas más!" - y sin más que decir Pinkie se retiró de la biblioteca dejando al Saiyajin y al resto de sus amigos en un rastro de nube rosa.

"¿Supongo que ya no tengo opción, verdad?" - le preguntó a sus amigos y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Nope" - dijeron al unisono. Cuando se trata de Pinkie y sus fiestas, es imposible decirle que no.

"Como sea, creo que mejor iré a ver como esta Spike solo para comprobar como está" - se despidió de sus amigos mientras se retiraba de la biblioteca

* * *

**Ponyville**

Ya en la ciudad, el Saiyajin se encontraba caminando por las calles tratando de hayat al cumpleañero y mientras hacia esp estaba pensando en cosas: Era un lindo detalle el que Pinkie quiera hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor pero de verdad no era necesario, ya que él no era tan "fiestero" como su amiga y lo único que aceptaba en una fiesta era la comida. Obviamenten no podía decirle que no por temor a herir sus sentimientos y tampóco quería ser un ingrato con ella, así que no tuvo de otra alternativa más que aceptar su fiesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando chocó con alguien y tropezó en el suelo.

"Ay, lo siento ¿estás bien?" - se disculpó la persona misteriosa mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe, el Saiyajin hacía lo mismo.

"Si, no importa, estoy bien. Fue mi culpa de todos modo por no fijarme" - también se disculpó y cuando recuperó la vista se dio cuenta de con quién había chocado - "¿Spike?"

"¿Goku?" - el dragón de escamas purpuras y púas verdes también se dio cuenta de con quien había tropezado - "Ho... hola amigo ¿cómo estas?" - preguntó un poco nervioso.

"Estoy bien, supongo, pero... ¿Qué son esas cosas que llevas ahí?" - inquirió señalando con su dedo. Spike llevaba puesto un sombrero blanco con un listón rojo y una pelota pequeña en su garra.

"Oh, ¿esto?, verás yo... yo..." - Spike intentó pensar en una respuesta que no involucrara una mentira.

"¿Si?" - el Saiyajin esperaba su respuesta. No iba a creerse si le decía que se las encontró de pura casualidad, eso es algo viejo de usar.

""Yo... Yo..." - tenía que pensar el algo rápido si no quería que su amigo lo juzgara.

"¿Qué paso después de que te vimos?, ¿Fuiste a Sugar Cube Corner, verdad?" - inquirió con una ceja levatanda.

"Emm... si, si fui a Sugar Cube Corner y el Sr. y la Sra. Cake me dieron el pastel qe Pinkie había dicho, era de zafiros y debo admitir que me gustó mucho" - respondió con una sonrisa y recordó como degustó del postre especial.

"Ah bueno, asi pues si. ¿Y entonces de donde vinieron ese sombrero y la pelota?" - le convenció la primera pero todavía faltaba la segunda parte.

"¿Estas dos cosas, dices?. Conseguí el sombrero porque me le dio Cheerile y la pelota de parte de un potro" - le explicó exactamente lo que pasó. De hecho todavía quería unas flores que tenía una yegua pero eso nunca pasó porque se topó con él.

Aún con esa respuesta, Goku no estaba del todo convencido - "¿Y tu se los pediste así sin más?" - inquirió y el bebé dragón respondió moviendo la cabeza en aprobación - "Spike, no puedes hacer eso"

"P... pero, ¡es mi cumpleaños, yo creo que no hace daño recibir uno o dos regalos más o tal vez tres" - protestó Spike en señal de defensa pero de igual forma el Saiyajin negó con la cabeza.

"No, no estoy muy seguro de que así funcione las cosas. Se muy bien que es tu cumpleaños pero eso no te da derecho a exigir las cosas de los demás, una cosa es que te regalen las cosas a voluntad y otra es que las pidas así como así como si te sintieras el dueño. Eso es descortéz y nada amigable y eso es lo que no debería tener un peleador de artes marciales como cualidad" - Goku le dijo su sermón con severidad. A pesar de que no sabía como funcionaba un cumpleaños, estaba seguro de que no se festejaba así - "Además, ¿que no te bastó con los obsequios qeu te dimos yo y nuestras amigas?"

Spike se tomó un tiempo y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando - "Wow, tienes razón Goku, yo no se lo que me pasó" - dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y bajó la cabeza - "Gracias por hacerme reaccionar, supongo que tengo que devolverle el sombrero a Cheerile. Por favor no se lo digas a Twilight, ¿si?" - le pidió de rodillas esa ultima parte. No sabía la regañiza que le esperaría si su amiga se llega a enterara de esto.

Goku le sonrió cuando escuchó eso - "Está bien no se lo diré, al menos te diste cuenta de tu error, esto será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿ok?" - le preguntó con una guiño - "Solo trata de controlar tus impulsos la proxima vez, recuerda que dentro de pronto tu también serás mi responsabilidad cuando entrenes conmigo ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" - respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Bien, tengo que irme por ahora. Nos vemos más tarde Spike, cuidate" - el Saiyajin se despidió mientras emprendía vuelo en el cielo.

"Está bien, adios" - Spike se despidió de su amigo y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se volvió a poner el sombrero en la cabeza con una sonrisa maligna - "Muahahaha ¿Quién más tiene regalo para Spikey Wikey?" - se preguntó a si mismo con una mirada llena de avaricia en sus ojos porque quería más, Spike quería más obsequios.

_**(Esto me da mala espina, ¿no lo créen)**_

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**_**  
**_

El sol salio una vez más en la biblioteca de Ponyville y Twilight fue la primera en levantarse pero lo hizo de una forma inusual - "Yaaaaah, que noche tan incomoda. Spike, creo que tuve una..." - sin embargo notó algo muy extraño en su alcoba - _"¿Y esto?" _\- penspo perpleja con lo que estaba viendo. Había un gran tiradero de cosas amontonadas en la cama del bebé dragón - "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿esto...?" - pero antes de que ella terminara su pregunta se llevó otra sorpresa inesperada, Spike estaba normal en aspecto pero la diferencia era que estaba más alto, ¡¿más alto?!.

Spike se despertó con una gran bostezo - "¿Qué paso?" - preguntó todavía no dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba pero Twilight por desgracia si.

Durante ese tiempo, la unicornio intentó buscar una posible respuesta su gran pregunta que corria por su mente. ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia su asistente numero habrá crecido tanto en una sola noche?, eso no tenía sentido. Buscó en todos los libros de su inventario y no encontró absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un indicio, así que recurrió a otro metodos. Intentó buscar las respuestas consultando a un doctor y luego a un veterinario pero tampóco encontró nada y eso era porque los habitantes de Ponyville no conocían nada acerca de los dragones por ser provenientes de otras partes del mundo, no obstante a medida a que no conseguía respuestas Spike seguía creciendo poco a poco y por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a agarrar las cosas de los demás sin permiso.

Asi que Twilight recurrió al último metodo que se le ocurrió, conocía a alguien que tal vez tendría información fiable, Zecora y efectivamente funcionó. Su amiga cebra le explicó con claridad que el sintoma que presenta el bebé dragón era a cuasa de su codicia y eso era un sintoma común (al menos para los dragones). Este efecto le sucede a un dragón cuando recibe muchas cosas en un breve momento y a medida que pasa el tiempo, su codicia aumentará más y más hasta convertirse en un feróz dragón adulto. Finalmente encontraron la respuesta pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo porque Spike no podía controlar su impulso de avaricia y comenzó a provocar estragos en diferentes partes de Ponyville.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Goku entrenaba en su nave espacial bajo la gravedad aumentada al mismo nivel que siempre- "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!" - el lanzó su mejor tecnica y su energía fue dando vuelta en la cámar mientras el Saiyajin esquivaba una y otra vez, en ese momento creo una esfera de energía y luego la lanzó para que detener su propio atacque, sin embargo no le calculó y la esfera amarilla se desvió y se descontroló junto con el Kamehameha - "¡Oh no!" - el se cubrió con ambos brazos y ambos ataques chocaron en su cuerpo. El humo se disipó dejando a Goku ileso.

"Uff, me siento bien, no sabía lo resistente que me he vuelto, ningún rasguño. Para la siguiente aumentaré la gravedad para entrenar más duro" - se dijo a si mismo mientras apagaba la maquina de la gravedad hasta cero. Sin embago, una extraña sensación vino hacia él en un instante y se detuvo en medio camino - _"Algo se está acercando" _\- pensó mientras sentía un temblor en el suelo, era como si algo, o alguien estuviese acercandose a su posición.

***Crash!* **\- En es momento, el terremoto aumentó de nivel y la nave espacial en donde estaba el Saiyajin comenzaba a elevarse sin que este estuviera activada.

"¿Q.. que pasa? ¿Que pasa?" - preguntó en shock mientras trataba de conservar el equilibirio por la turbulencia. Algo o alguien estaba levantando su nave desde fuera. Goku no entendía que estaba pasando y solo había una forma de averiguarlo, se armó para dirigirse a la puerta de la nave y abrirla. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"¿Spike?" - Goku se dio cuenta del ser quien estaba sosteniendo en medio el aire, se trataba de su amigo Spike pero lucía bastante diferente; para empezar medía más de 15 metros de altura, casi el tamaño de un dragón adulto de verdad y también sus rasgos cambiaron considerablemente; sus garras, sus colmillos y sus púas todos crecidos, su poder también aumentó debido a su tamaño - "¿Spike, que te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué has crecido tanto?" - le preguntó sumamente confundido y lo único que hizo el dragón purpura fue fulminar con su mirada acompañado de un gruñido - "¡Spike, responde! ¿Que te ha pasado?" - exclamó con la esperanza de razonar con él pero fue inutil ya que lo único que hizo Spike fue atacar con su garra pero por fortuna el Saiyajin lo esquivó sin problemas - "¡Ow, cuidado. No quiero lastimarte Spike!" - dijo muy preocupado por él. El dragón salvaje lo único que hizo fue retirarse mientras se llevaba su nave espacial y también varias cosas que había robado de Ponyville consigo - "¡SPIKEEEEEEEE!" - él le grito pero su amigo no le hizo caso y lo único que hizo fue limitarse a ver como se alejaba junto con su nave entre sus brazos - _"Esto no es bueno, Spike ha perdido el razonamiento ¿pero por qué? ¿Que le ha pasado?" _\- se preguntó a si mismo muy confundido.

Su comportamiento era igual a él cuando solía transformarse en Oozaru, también perdía el razonamiento y atacaba y destruí todo por igual y como ultimo detalle no recordaba lo que sucedía cuando se destransformaba. Pero el caso de Spike era igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera y sin lastimarlo, ¿pero cómo lo hará?.

"Señor Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de Harry y sus amigas quienes estaban reunidas, inmediatamente descendió hasta llegar con el grupo.

"¡Goku, gracias a Celestia que te encontramos. Realmente te necesitamos ahora mismo" - Twilight dijo muy aliviada, justamente ya planeaban buscar al Saiyajin.

"Amigos, ¿alguien me puede explicar lo que le ha pasado a Spike? ¿Por qué se comportar de esa manera?" - él inquirió a sus todos a lo que Twilight respondió.

"Esto sucedio debido a su codicia"

"¿Su codicia?" - nuevamente preguntó muy confuso.

"Zecora me dijo que el cuando los dragones practican la codicia crecen de tamaño. Spike ha ido cambiando poco a poco por tomar cosas que no son suyas" - la unicornio le explicó con claridad sus sintomas

"Ya veo, entonces eso fue lo que le pasó" - Goku comprendió su explicación, eso no lo sabía y eso que ha conocido a varios dragones en su vida. Tal vez esto tenía que ver cuando se lo encontró con esas cosas ayer en el centr. Se confió demasaido y aquí esta la consecuania de ellos - "Entonces, ¿Cómo podremos detenerlo?"

Todos ellos comenzaron a pensar tratando de buscar una respuesta. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon un grito muy familiar.

"¡Esa es Rarity!" - Rainbow exclamó mientras todos volteaba y se dieron cuenta de que el dragón purpura-verde tenía a su amiga unicornio entre sus garras.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!" - preguntó Fluttershy asustada por el miedo.

_"¡Vamos Goku, piensa piensa!" _\- el Saiyajin tenía que pensar en algo rápido ya que ahora una de sus amigas se encontraba en peligro. Él no quería lastimarlo porque nunca le haría eso a uno de sus amigos (a menos que fuese el último recurso) ¿pero que puede hacer por ahora?. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el grito de Rarity y de ahí vino una idea.

"Amigos, se lo qie hay que hacer. Esperen aquí" - les dijo mientras volaba directamente hacia Spike.

"¿Que va a hacer? Espero que no piense lastimar a Spike" - dijo Twilight muy agustiada.

"No, estoy seguro de que el Señor Goku sabrá lo que va a hacer sin usar la violencia. Solo confíen en él" - dijo el joven alicornio casi seguro de lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba escalando una montaña porque ahí iba a poner todo lo que había recolectado, incluyendo a su prisionera.

"¡Bajame salvaje!" - gritó Rarity sumamente enojada hacia el dragón salvaje pero este no le hizo caso y en ese momento Goku llegó en escena.

"¡Sueltala, Spike!" - Goku le ordenó flotando en frente de él.

Rarity suspiró de alivio porque su héroe había llegado justo a tiempo - "Goku, gracias a dios que... Espera, ¿dijiste Spike?" - pronto se dio cuenta de con quien estaba lidiando. Ella hechó otra mirada hacia su asaltante e inmediatamente pudo indentificar esas escamas y esas púas, sin duda alguna era su pequeño Spikey Wikey, ¿pero que le ha pasado?.

La bestia rugió e intentó atacar al Saiyajin pero falló porque esquivó su ataque.

"¡Spike, no quiero lastimarte. Tienes que reaccionar!" - le dijo mientras esquivaba otro de sus ataques - "Rarity, tenemos que buscar la manera de que Spike vuelva a la normalidad"

"Supuse que tenías alguna clase de plan"

Goku detuvo el ataque del dragóm purpura con sus manos - "¡Esta es la primera vez enfrento a un dragón que no sea un espíritu encarnado de una esfera del dragón. Así que no puedo atacar a nuestro amigo" - comentó mientras lanzaba su brazo y Spike contraatacó con una llamarada de fuego pero desapareció en un parpadéo y luego reapareció en otro - "¡Se lo que hay que hacer. Rarity, quiero que hables con Spike!"

"¿Por qué yo?" - preguntó mientras gemía, sabía que se trataba de su querido Spikey pero ahora era un dragón salvaje y le sería imposible lidiar con él.

"Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón. Tú confía en mi" - ella no estaba todavía convencida - "¿Es eso o lo dejo fuera de combate con un golpe?, tú decides" **(3)**

Rarity abrió los ojos cuando dijo eso, ella no quería ver a su dragoncito lastimado por nada en el mundo ni mucho menos por el gran guerrero Goku porque era cierto, un golpe bastaría para dejarlo inconsiente y no deseaba ver eso aunque fuese la solución, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Se armó de valor para ver el rostro de la bestia, ella tragó saliva pero tenía que ser valiente.

"Spike, soy yo, Rarity" - ella le llamó y Spike acercó su cola para verla más de cerca con una mirada fulminte - "No sé lo que te ha pasado, ¡por tienes que detenerte ahora mismo!. No puedes andar ahí robando las pertenencias de los demás ponis como un vulgar ladrón, y tampoco puedes llevarte a mi como tu rehén" - ella le dijo con la esperanza de razonar con él.

Spike no apartó los ojos de la pony porque estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su interior pero no sabía que era.

Entonces Rarity usó su magia para quitarse el vestido mostrando lo que tenía colgado en el pecho - "¿Ves esta joya?, tú misma me la diste. Cuando eras mi pequeño Spikey Wikey" - dijo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus ojos porque deseaba que volviese a la normalidad.

Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos del dragón se abrieron mostrando uno flashback sobre un recuerdo.

* * *

_"Ten Rarity, te lo regalo. Significaría más verte feliz, que comerlo yo solo" __\- habló Spike dandole a la unicornio blanca su rubí de fuego en su casco y ella sonrió cuando lo recibió._

_"Yo... no sé que decir, es que eres muy... generoso" - Rarity aceptó el rubí y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla_

* * *

_"Creo que está funcionando"_ \- pensó Goku mientras veía a Spike tranquilio por las palabras de Rarity, sabía que eso funcionaría porque la conoce mejor que nadie.

"¿Spike?" - Rarity volvió a preguntar si le había escuchado. En ese momento, la bestia comenzó a hacer gestos y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a achicarse hasta volverse en su estado bebé.

"¿Rarity?" - preguntó desconcertado y antes de que pudiera decir algo ambas fueron cayendo hacia la tierra sin nada en que protegerse, inmediatamente Goku reaccionó y fue al rescate. A medida que iban cayendo los dos, Spike aprovechó para decir su última voluntad - "¡Rarity, hay algo que quiero decirte. En caso de que no sobrevivamos, siempre he estado enamora..." - sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la unicornio fashionista le tapó la boca y lo miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro porque sabía a lo que se refería, ambos compartieron una mirada mientras ignoraban que seguían cayendo en picada. En ese momento, la caida de ambos se detuvo porque el Saiyajin los atrapó justo a tiempo y los puso a salvo en tierra.

Una vez que estaba a salvo, Goku se secó la frente después de haber salvado a sus amigos, ahora todos estaba bien. Los otros ponis vinvieron corriendo hacia ellos mientras que Spike se alejaba poco a poco. Él se sentó encima del puente solo para contemplar el desastre que provocó en la ciudad con resentimiento, el vio la huella marcada en el suelo y la comprobó con su garra, ¿De verdad hizo todo esto... el solo?.

"¡Spike, gracias a Celestia que hayas vuelto a la normalidad!" - Twilight dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy aliviada.

"Spike, solo tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti" - Rarity le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Orgullosa de mi?" - Spike lo miró confundido.

"Si, fuiste tu quien impidió... a ti de destruir toda Ponyville. Eres mi héroe Spikey Wikey" - en ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla causando que el bebé dragón se sorprendieron y se sonrojara.

Goku se acercó y le tocó el hombro - "Spike, espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no aprovecharte de la generosidad de los demás" - le dijo con su tradicional sonrisa.

"Si, prometo que a partir de ahora no recibiré ningún regalo nunca más" - dijo con mucha determinación.

"Debo decir que tu plan fue brillante Goku, ¿pero cómo sabía que eso era la solución?" - Rarity inquirió curiosa.

Goku volteó a mirarla con la misma sonrisa - "Je je je, sabía que Spike no había perdido por completo la razón porque en el interior había algo o alguien que le importaba en su corazón, solo necesitaba que esa persona hablara con él para que reaccionara" - explicó mientras le señalaba con su dedo hacia ella. Rarity le tomó tiempo para procesar lo que dijo y cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó de la verguenza - "Además, eso mismo me pasó a mi"

"¿En serio?, ¿cuando?" - Harry le preguntó intrigado.

"Hace tiempo, a mi temprana edad solía transformarme en un mono gigantesco sin razonamiento y atacaba todo lo que se me cruzaba" - al decir eso, todos jadearon de la impresión. **(4)**

"Oh por dios, eso suena horrible" - comentó Fluttershy con sus pesuñas en su boca.

"Lo sé, pero eso ya me dejó de pasar cuando alcanzé la fase cuatro del Super Saiyajin y ahora solo me transformo en eso. No se preocupen de que mi fase salvaje aparezca en la ciudad amigos" - Goku les dijo con un pulgar arriba.

"Menos mal" - dijo Applejack con un suspira. La verdad ya tuvieron suficiente con una bestia salvaje como para tener dos en un mismo lugar. En ese momento, una sombra apareció justo por encima de todos.

La cola de Pinkie se agitó indicando una señal - "¡Chicos, cuidado. Algo va a caer!" - ella exclamó y precisamente algo cayó del cielo y aterrizó boca abajo sumergido en la tierra.

"¡WUAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, MI NAVE ESPACIAL!" - Goku exclamó impactado, se había olvidado por completo de una de sus poseciones robadas y fue inmediatamente hacia su nave para levantarla de la tierra.

"Pobre Goku" - Fluttershy miró con empatía hacia su amigo porque estaba sufriendo por su nave espacial.

"Ow, ¿también me llevé eso?" - Spike preguntó apuntando el gran objeto blanco redondo del Saiyajin y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza - "Que mala pata" -el tragó salivo de los nervios, tendría que resar 1000 veces para que su amigo extraterrestre no lo mate por haber robado una de sus pertenencias.

"También te llevaste todas esas cosas" - Twilight le dijo señalando todo lo demás que estaba en la cueva, ahora tendrían que devolverlo a sus legitimos dueños para evitar problemas.

"Vamos, hay que ayudar al Señor Goku con esa cosa" - Harry les sugirió y todos se dispusieron a ayudar al super guerrero.

* * *

**Reporte de la Amistad (con Spike):  
**

***Mientras leen el reporte. Imaginense una escena en donde Goku y sus amigos levantaban la nave espacial de la tierra***

_Querida Princesa Celestia: Hoy aprendí una gran lección sobre la amistad. [Suspira] Uno podría creer que se siente bien tener muchas cosas, pero no se siente ni remotamente tan bien como darle algo a alguien especial que realmente quieres. Aprendí que realmente de verdad es mejor dar que recibir, y la amabilidad y la generosidad crean una amistad real. Y eso es más valioso que todo lo demás en el mundo. Bueno... casi todo lo demás" - _terminó de redactar su reporte mientras mostraba un recuadro pegado en su rostro con un labial pintado en medio (obviamente era la marca de los labios de Rarity).

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente terminé este capitulo y lamentablemente este será el ultimo del año por que probablemente ya no me dará tiempo para el siguiente, lo siento amigos, fallé. :(  
**

**Pero eso no me importa, al menos ya he actualizado la historia con suficientes capitulo después de haberme ausentado involuntaramiente. Solo les quiero decir que gracias, gracias a todos ustedes por haberme apoyado este 2015 con todos sus Reviews en todas mis historias, no saben lo feliz que me siento de que haya personas interesadas en mis ideas como un gran fanatico que soy. Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos.**

***Hago una reverencia***

**Espero que en el 2016 pase lo mismo que en los dos ultimos años, y no me refiero al tiempo de tardado en cada capitulo, me refiero a que termine esta temporada antes de la primera mitad del año y empezar inmediatamente con la siguiente temporada. ¿Ya quieren ver el final de la segunda temporada y empezar con la tercera, verdad?. Pues el tiempo lo dirá mis chavos del ocho.**

**Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que me han apoyado en esta temporada y espero que lean esto:**

**\- BORRE2222  
\- Comet Galaxy  
\- CrashSonicfan74  
\- DanielaPcQ  
\- DarkDigimon16  
\- DarkNightDigimon16  
\- El Legendario  
\- Ghost iv  
\- Gokussdesetsuno45  
\- Guido Super Shock  
\- Gunsmith-6798  
\- InmediateFall  
\- LightningmasterXD  
\- Loser93  
\- MyLittleBronyX-2015  
\- Nemesis175  
\- ObitoUchiha97  
\- Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul  
\- RAINBOWBLITZ13  
\- Riuk-1234  
\- RizeNeoWolf  
\- Shunk Kisaragi  
\- VEGUETTO SSJ DIOS  
\- charlychan500  
\- danvanime9000  
\- jhanter1999  
\- kakaroto232  
\- lacho12  
\- metalic-dragon-angel  
\- raymar chacin  
\- samarass2002  
\- sebacalderon12  
\- sebku ssj3  
\- shinigamipony17  
\- thedark99  
\- uchiihasasuke27  
\- vgonzalezvilela  
\- yorel  
\- y como olvidar a mi gran amigo: "Tensa Amidamaru" (Alias: "Tensa-dono", espero que leas esto *;)***

**(Nota: Si quieren ver su nombre en la siguiente lista, ya saben que tienen que hacer)**

* * *

**(1).- En un futuro mostraré esa escena extra cuando muestre la sección "Goku en Equestria: Escenas eliminadas". Ah, y también en un futuro no muy lejano Goku entrenará también a Spike, ¿que les parecer?. Yo creo que el Saiyajin debería abrir un dojo por tantos alumnos que tiene en estos momentos, ¿no lo créen?  
**

**(2).- No estoy muy seguro si lo que dije en esa escena era cierto, en el anime o manga nunca se ha visto que Goku celebrara si propio cumpleaños o que al menos su familia y amigos se lo hicieran. Recuerden que las únicas fiestas de cumpleaños que vemos en todas las sagas son las de Gohan (durante la saga de Cell) y la de Bulma (como se muestra en la pelicula "La Batalla de los Dioses" y Dragon Ball "Super")  
**

**(3).- Es más que obvio, Spike aun con ese tamaño sería vencido facilmente con un solo golpe de Goku. Recuerden que ya se enfrentó con Dragones mucho más poderosos que él  
**

**(4).- Este capitulo tiene similitudes con los capitulo 34 y 35 de DBGT. Piensenlo:  
**

**Ambos personajes se convierten en versiones salvajes de ellos mismos y pudieron razonar por alguien; en caso de Spike fue con Rarity y en caso de Goku fue con Pan. También cuenta el capitulo 59 del mismo anime cuando Vegeta se transforma en SSJ4.**

* * *

**Power Levels:  
**

**Goku: 5,000**

**Spike: 4 - Adulto: 200**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, me despido. Espero verlos este 2016 con más contenido nuevo para todo (anime, peliculas, juegos, etc). Espero que se la pasen de maravilla, sigan leyendo y coman muchas porquerías (ok no).  
**

**Me despido de este año, yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000 ¡Chao! n_n**


	11. La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón

_**Hola amigos míos, por fin he vuelto después de un largo tiempo. Se que no hay excusa por mi larga ausencia y lo entiendo bien si estan molestos conmigo pero es que tengo un vida y pues, tengo que ganarmela o mejor dicho, conservarla.  
**_

_**El trabajo, el estudio (porque donde trabajo requiero estudiar un poco), la familia y sobre todo la pereza son las dosis diaria del retraso.**_

_**En fin volviendo a la historia, decidí omitir el especial de navidad por falta de tiempo y a estas fechas ya no encajaría por que casi estamos a medio año. Si es posible, puede que incluya el capitulo "**_**_La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos" en alguna otra ocasión, tal vez en esta historia o en la futura sección "Goku en Equestria: Escenas Eliminadas" la fecha, no estoy seguro yo creo que para al finales de este año inclusive, así que... lo dejaremos como un episodio perdido._**

**_Así que volvemos a la programación habitual y seguir con la linea del tiempo que yo he determinado. Si se dieron cuenta al principio, ¿se preguntarán porque el titulo de este episodio se llama de esta forma?. Bueno, ahorita que lean el texto ya sabrán porque, pero lo importante es que lo disfruten de principio._**

_**Estoy al tanto de lo que pasa en ambos fandoms, los nuevos capitulos de Dragon Ball Super y la recién nueva temporada 6 de MLP (¿quien de ustedes ha visto los capitulo hasta ahora?). Al parecer con las nuevas tramas, se me estan revolviendo las ideas con respecto a como haré cuando llegue a ese punto, el tiempo lo dirá.**_

**_Bueno sin más preámbulos, ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 10 (36) "La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón"**

**(Día de la Valoración Familiar)**

**Intro**

Otro hermoso día apareció en la ciudad de Ponyville pero este día era un poco diferente al habitual. En esta semana pasarán dos acontecimientos muy importantes en la misma ciudad:

\- En la escuela de Ponyville se acercaba el día de la "Valoración Familiar"; un día en donde cualquier familiar de los estudiantes de la escuela Ponyville hacía una presentación acerca de lo que hace en su vida o contando alguna anécdota que pudiera ser interesante.

\- En Sweet Apple Acress estaba a punto de ocurrir el mejor acontecimiento que fue marcado durante generaciones, la temporada de las "Manzana Zap"; son manzanas mágicas eléctricas que se dan una vez al año en Sweet Apple Acres, fueron descubiertas y llevadas a la granja por la Abuela Smith ya que las cosechas de su familia no estaban listas y había escasez de comida para aquellos tiempo.

Pero... ¿por qué es tan importante esto?. La razón es porque la familia Apple, al descubrir y distribuir esas raras manzanas en el comercio, provocó que su más grande gobernante ,la Princesa Celestia fundara la ciudad que todos conocen como Ponyville y desde se habían establecido durante las posteriores generaciones hasta ahora.

Para cultivar estas extravagantes manzanas, se necesitan de ciertos pasos que tienen que cumplirse al pie de la letra:

Para que crezcan estas manzanas es necesario que; cambie el tiempo y primero florezcan las hojas de los arboles en donde se dan y deben ser regadas hasta que el viento cambie de nuevo de forma inesperada. Luego unas flores azules de las cuales aparecerán manzanas de color gris, por último las manzanas grises cambian y brotan todos los colores del arco iris. Después de una tormenta eléctrica de la que después brota un arco iris que se refleja sobre las manzanas, una ves listas deben ser cosechadas antes de que se acabe el día, de lo contrario, los manzanas Zap desaparecerán.

Cuando se logra todo esto, De las manzanas Zap se pueden hacerse muchos postres y comidas, pero la más famosa es la jalea de manzana Zap de la abuela Smith, preparar esta jalea requiere medidas especiales.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con el Saiyajin?. Simple, ahora que trabaja en Sweet Apple Acress usará sus habilidades para ayudarles a la familia Apple para la siguiente cosecha de manzanas zap, pero al mismo tiene que hacer su presentación para la escuela de su hija Scootaloo. ¿Cómo lo hará?, lo averiguaremos justo ahora.

* * *

En la residencia de Fluttershy, se encontraban las dos pegasos y el Saiyajin sentados en la sala esperando la cena.

"¡Papá, mamá, tengo algo que avisarles!" - exclamó Scootaloo entusiasmada.

**"¿Y que es tan importante, Scooty?" **\- preguntó Goku curioso (estaba en su estado SSJ4).

"La Señorita Cherilee nos anunció que pasado mañana será el día de la apreciación familiar"

**"¿El día de la apreciación familiar? ¿Y que es eso?" **\- preguntó intrigado e interesado.

"Oh, yo se de trata ese día. Es cuando los alumnos de la escuela Ponyville traen a uno de sus familiares con el fin de hacer una presentación acerca de su vida diaria frente a todos" - Fluttershy fue quien explicó.

**"¿Ah, con que una presentación? ya entiendo. Recuerdo que Harry me había dicho algo así cuando hace rato" **\- comentó el Saiyajin rojo recordando lo que le había dicho uno de sus alumnos.

"¿Entonces quien de ustedes dos irán?" - la pegaso anaranjada entusiasmada hacia sus nuevos padres.

"Bueno, a mi me encantaría ir pero recordé que tengo que curar a una familia de mapaches enfermos, sin mencionar que también tengo que transportar de hogar a unos gusanitos que han estado invadiendo los campos de Sweet Apple Acress. Lo siento Scootaloo" - Fluttershy se disculpó y se sintió muy mal por no poder asistir a ese evento.

"¿Y tu Papá?"

El Saiyajin se rascó la barbilla - **"Si no mal recuerdo, tengo que ayudar a la familiar Apple para ayudarles con la cosecha de las... ¿cómo se llamaban?... ¿manzanas Pam? ¿manzanas Paz?"**

"¿Manzana Zap?" - preguntó Fluttershy corrigiendo sus errores.

**"Si, eso. Manzana Zap"**

"Wow, ¿en serio vas a a hacer eso Goku?. Las manzanas Zap son las manzanzas más caras y deliciosas de toda Equestria, aparecen solo una vez al año y se pueden hacer muchas recetas con ella como postres y comidas, pero la más famosa de todas es la jalea de manzanas zap"

**"¿En serio Fluttershy?. Pues espero que puedas hacer todas esas recetas para que podamos comerlas juntos" **\- dijo Goku emocionado, al parecer tenía que esforzarse mucho si desea comer esa comida tan deliciosa que tanto dice.

"Con todo gusto lo haré Goku" - contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¡Oigan!" - Scootaloo les llamó y le voltearon a verla - "¿Entonces nadie irá?" - preguntó un poco decepcionada. Goku y Fluttershy se miraron entre si y no pudieran evitar sentirse culpables pero tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

El Saiyajin puso una mano sobre su hombro** \- "No te preocupes Scootaloo, yo iré a tu escuela para presentarme ante tus amigos y me aseguraré de llegar tiempo, tu confía en mi ¿ te parece?"**

Ella levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa - "De acuerdo Papá, confiaré en ti. ¿Y que es lo que harás para mostrarle a mis compañeros?"

**"Mmm... déjame pensar en algo..." **\- el Saiyajin se dispuso a pensar en que puede demostrar en el día de la apreciación familiar, la verdad es que al principio pensaba decirles acerca de su vida diaria ya que en su escuela prácticamente todos los potrillos lo conocen por su reputación como "El Guardián de la Armonía". No sabía en que mostarles hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea - **"Ah, ya se que hacer. Ahora vuelvo" **\- dijo mientras iba a su alcoba para recoger el objeto que necesitaba para la presentación y bajó en seguida - **"Puedo mostrarles a tus amigos, esto..." **\- decía mientras le mostraba a ambas pegasos la esfera del dragón (el de 6 estrellas).

"¿La esfera del dragón?" - preguntó Fluttershy intrigada.

"Oye, es como el que me diste el día que me adoptaron" - decía mientras iba a su habitación para ir por su más grande obsequio, la esfera de dos estrellas - "¿Es este verdad, Papá?" - preguntó mientras asentía con la cabeza - "¿Qué es lo que harás con ellas?"

**"Muy simple, ¿Recuerda que les dije que estas esferas tenían un origen?" - **inquirió y ambas asintieron** \- "Pues ****les contaré a tus amigos la historia de las esferas del dragón y del dios dragón Shen Long"**

"Wow, eso si sería fascinante para los niños" - comentó la pegaso amarilla aprobando su idea, a los niños les gustan las buenas historias.

"¡Eso sería genial Papá. No puedo esperar a que llegue el día de la apreciación familiar!" - comentó la potranca mientras aleteaba sus alitas de la emoción.

Goku le sonrió por su actitud -** "Si, yo tampoco puedo esperar. Pero por ahora solo tengo que preocuparme por la cosecha de la manzanas zap. Tengo que levantarme muy temprano para reunirme con Applejack y su familia"**

"¿Y también puedes llevar la jalea de las manzanas zap? A mis amigos también les gusta"

**"Si, me aseguraré de traerles a ti y a tus amigos"**

*Ting!* (Sonido de horno) - En ese momento la campana del horno sonó indicando que la comida ya estaba hecha.

"La cena está hecha, por favor, sientense en la mesa mientra les sirvo" - dijo Fluttershy mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

**"Si"**

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente/Sweet Apple Acress**

Goku se encontraba en los campos de manzanos para comenzar la siguiente cosecha de las zap manzanas, pero antes de eso decidió hacer unos ejercicios como calentamiento. Unos momentos después los Apple llegaron y vieron a su amigo haciendo flexiones.

"Hola Goku, que bueno que has llegado" - Applejack le saludó con su tradicional acento de vaquera. El Saiyajin se detuvo y pudo a ver sus amigos de la granja.

"Hola Applejack, hola Big Mac" - los saludó y el semental rojo le correspondió con su tradicional "Sip" - "¿Como amanecieron?"

"Pues yo amanecí como un plluelo recién nacido. Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo has estado aquí socio?" - Applejack le preguntó.

"Hace poco, estaba haciendo un breve calentamiento antes de comenzar con las cosechas" - respondió mientras giraba sus brazos - "Y bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?" Applejack dio una mirada a su hermano y ambos rieron dejandolo confundido - "¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?"

"No, no es nada Goku es solo que todavía las manzanas zap todavía no estan listas, ¿no notaste los arboles?" - le preguntó señalando todo el huerto y este apenas lo notó.

"Ay, nunca los había notado antes, je je je" - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la pena.

"Bueno es algo natural ya que eres nuevo en esto. Te explicaré los pasos para el cultivo de las manzanas zap: Primero los lobos de madera aullan durante la noche anterior indicando que las manzanas zap ya van a llegar" - la pony granjera le explicaba los pasos.

"Ah, ¿entonces ya pasó lo primero?" - preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sip, antes del siguiente paso hay que poner toner todos estos canastos en cada uno de los arboles del huerto, ¿puedes darnos un casco?" - se lo pidió amablemente y el asintió.

"¡Claro que si!" - Goku se dispuso a poner varios canastos alrededor de cada arbol del campo a una gran velocidad. Mientras hacía eso, los dos hermanos Apple solo se limitaron a ver como el Saiyajin trabajaba.

"Vaya, nuestro amigo si que tiene animos por ayudar, ¿no es así Big Mac?" - le preguntó a su hermano y el asintió.

"Sip. Parece que esta vez tendremos una buena cosecha este año" - comentó con una sonrisa y ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la finca, la Abuela Smith se había asomado para ver como trabajaban sus nietos y solo los vio ahí parados.

"Oigan ustede, ¿acaso no van a mover sus...?" - antes de que pudiera terminar su reclamo pudo ver que cada canasto estaba puesto en todos los árboles de la granja, ¿ya habian acabado tan pronto?"

"¿Que decías abuela?" - Applejack le preguntó a la yegua mayor.

"Oh nada, olvidenlo. Solo sigan con lo suyo" - respondió resignada.

Goku se detuvo para ver a otro de sus amigos - "Hola abuela Smith, ¿como le va?" - le preguntó con amabilidad.

"Oh, tu eres... Goku, ¿verdad?" - su memoria le fallaba un poquito, por eso le hacía dificil reconocerlo aunque sea el único de especie entre toda el pueblo.

"Así es" - respondió con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son - "Estoy aquí para ayudarles con la cosecha de las manzanas zap"

"Que bueno escuchar eso jovencito, porque los cascos de cierta pony ya no corren como hace mucho tiempo" - la abuela Smith dijo mientras acariciaba su parte posterior del cuerpo.

"De acuerdo, pero yo no soy un niño" - no es que le molestaba la confusión de la abuela, pero es que casi siempre se le olvida que no es niño sino un adulto, no tan grande como ella, pero era un adulto.

"Si, lo que digas" - fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar la cabeza de la ventana. Mientras tanto Goku, Applejack y Big Mac seguían en el campo de manzanas esperando a que algo pasara.

"Bien Applejack, ¿ahora caul es el siguiente paso?"

"Bueno pues..." - antes de que pudiera responder un viento apareció repentinamente en todo el huerto y luego los cielos son cubiertos por grandes nubes oscuras - "Esto es lo que sigue. Un cambio climatico traerá los hojas de las manzanas zap en todas las ramas de los árboles" - le explicó mientras los vientos azotaban el aire, unos momentos después los árboles fueron cubiertos por rayos y justo en ese instante grandes hojas brotaron en las ramas.

"Wow..." - Goku se quedó impresionado con lo que vio. Y justo cuando eso, el cielo se despejó volviendo a su estado natural.

"Llegaron puntuales, la hojas de manzanas zap. ¿Ya entendiste como funciona esto Goku?" - le preguntó y el le miró mientras asentía.

"Por supuesto Applejack, ya muero de ganas de saber como sabrán esas manzanas" - dijo mientras se lamía los labios con tan solo pensar en ello. Los hermanos Apple solamente rieron ante su reacción pero le comprendían muy bien, nadie se resiste ante el sabor de las manzanas zap.

Mientras tanto en la granja, la abuela Smith había salido junto con Applebloom y Harry para ir a la ciudad pero el alicornio notó a su maestro y no pudo evitar saludarle.

"Hola Señor Goku, buenos días" - le dijo con una sonrisa y este le correspondió.

"Oh hola, Harry. ¿Como te va amigo?" - el Saiyajin le dijo con su típica sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.

"¿Ha venido aquí para ayudar a mamá con la cosecha de manzanas zap?" - le preguntó con mucho interés aunque le respuesta iba a ser más que obvio.

"Si y, según me han dicho que esas manzanas son las deliciosas de todo el mundo, ¿es eso cierto Harry?"

"¡Claro que lo son Señor Goku, las manzanas zap son de lo mejor que tiene la granja. Muchos de los ponis siempre esperan cada año con el fin de probar la famosa jalea de manzanas zap!" - le explicó con muchos animos.

"¡Harry ven ahora mismo o llegarás tarde!" - exclamó su abuela adoptiva.

"Oh si, ya voy abuela Smith. Nos vemos después Señor Goku, tengo que ir a clases" - pero antes de retirarse se detuvo por un segundo más - "Por cierto, ¿usted sabía que ya se acerca el día de la valoración familiar en la escuela Ponyville?"

"Emm si, Scootaloo me había dicho el otro día. Voy a procurar ir en cuanto termine esto de las cosechas" - respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Eso sería fantastco ya que usted es una persona interesante!. Al principio pensaba traer a mamá pero ella estaría tan ocupada con las cosechas al igual que mi tío Macintosh y supongo que mi abuela Celestia tampoco podría ir por estar en asuntos de la realeza" - dijo Harry con algo de decepción ya que sus familiares hacen cosas interesantes en sus vidas.

"Pero oye, tu abuela Smith no estaría ocupada, ¿que tal si la llevas ese día?. A puesto que les contaría muchas cosas a tus amigos en la escuela" - le sugirió con una actitud optimista.

"Si, supongo que eso sería una alternativa" - dijo algo inseguro ya que lo que no sabía su maestro es que la visita de cierta potranca con tiara les hizo tanto a él como a Applebloom dudar si la pony de edad avanzada debería ir a la presentación de la escuela.

Goku notó la actitud de su alumno y se quedó introgado - "¿Mmm? ¿Te pasa algo Harry? Puedes decirme tu problema con toda confianza"

"Oh nada, bueno... es solo que..." - estaba a punto de contarle pero le llamaron.

"¡Harry, ven ahora mismo!"

"Si ya voy, emm... ya me voy. Nos vemos Señor Goku" - y sin más que decir el potro se marchó hacia su familia.

_"Algo le esta pasando, ¿pero que es?" _\- pensó el Saiyajin muy dudoso, esa no era su comportamiento habitual. Tal vez hablaría con él más al rato pero por ahora tenía cosas por hacer el resto del día.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

Ya en en el fin de semana, los Apple y Goku seguían con la cosecha de las manzanas zap y ahora estaban regando agua a los arboles con las hojas de dicha fruta ya mencionado. Faltaban 3 días más para la gran cosecha.

Harry seguía sin mucho animos porque el lunes de la siguiente semana le tocaba la presentación y no quería pensar en la verguenza que iba a pasar, se sentó en uno de los viejos de los troncos un poco a partado del grupo.

Su madre adoptiva notó el comportamiento de su hijo y quiso hablar con él pero tuvo una mejor idea, le chifló a su amigo con cola de mono - "¡Hey Goku!" - le llamó y este vino de inmediato.

"¿Que necesitas de mi Applejack?, lo que sea lo haré con gusto" - dijo después de haber regado la agua en los árboles.

"Harry ha estado algo desinflado, te importaría hablar con el para saber que le pasa" - Applejack se lo pidió amablemente.

"Ah eso, yo también lo había notado así el día de ayer. No te preocupes Applejack, yo me encargo de esto" - le dijo con toda seguridad mientras volaba hacia donde estaba su discipulo.

"Oh hola, Señor Goku, es bueno verlo" - dijo con una sonrisa.

"Harry, tu mamá ha estado preocupada por tu estado al igual que yo, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que ocurre?" - le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado para charlar.

El joven alicornio suspiró pero se desistió - "Esta bien se lo contaré todo; lo que pasa es que Applebloom estamos preocupados del día de la valoración familiar del lunes"

"¿Pero que acaso nadie va ir por ustedes?" - preguntó con una ceja de intriga.

"Ese es el problema, por culpa de Diamod Tiara logró convencer a la maestra de ser la primera en presentarse ese día" - dijo con algo de enojo porque esa bravucona hizo de las suyas otra vez.

Goku escuchó claramente lo que dijo pero no estaba del todo claro - "¿Pero de que te preocupas?, yo veo nada malo en que tu abuela adoptiva se presente"

"Lo que pasa es que mi abuela tiene unos... habitos muy extraños por ser tan... vieja y algo olvidadiza" - comentó mientras bajaba la mirada de tristeza, todavía recordó cuando ayer se disfrazó de conejo y saltó varias regaderas formadas en circulos y también cuando fueron al pueblo para hacer el mandado y la yegua terminó hasta con un barba repleta de abejas.

Goku lo miró con el ceño fruncido porque lo que dijo era algo absurdo - "Harry, tu no debes sentir verguenza para nada. La abuela Smith es una buena pony, tal vez algo mayor pero ella tiene su gran y bondadoso corazón"

"Pero... Diamond Tiara dijo que..." - iba a explicarse pero le interrumpió.

"No importa lo que ella diga ella o lo que digan los demás, tu familia es de los mejores ponis que he conocido en este planeta y no hay nada en el mundo que lo cambie. Asi que cuando la abuela Smith venga a tu presentación los mostrará a tus amigos lo bueno que ha hecho en su vida porque apuesto mi báculo sagrado a que tu abuela hizo algo que marcó la historia de Ponyville"

Harry escuchó todo el sermón y fue cuando comenzó a reflexionar profundamente - "¿Sabes que?. Tienes razón Señor Goku, no debo avergonzarme de la familia que me ha cuidado desde siempre, mi abuela tal vez no sea perfecta pero ella todavía conserva el espíritu de la familia Apple. Gracias Señor Goku, hablaré con Applebloom más tarde"

Goku se alegró cuando él se alegró - "Esa es la actitud amigo, ahora ayudanos con la cosecha"

"Si como usted diga. Oh, por cierto, ¿usted que hará cuando le toque presentarse?" - sino mal recordaba, le tocó también el lunes justo después de la abuela Smith.

"Ya lo pensé antes y pienso contarles acerca de la historia de la esferas del dragón" - Goku le respondió con mucha confianza.

"¿Las esferas del dragón?. ¡Vaya, eso si sería bueno para mostrarles a mis compañeros de clase!" - el y sus demás amigas mayores ya conocían la historia de las esferas mágicas pero no el resto de los cuidadanos de Ponyville o Equestria. Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando un fuerte viento apareció de la nada y las nubes cubrieron los cielos.

"¿Que esta pasando ahora?" - inquirió algo confundido.

"Creo que es la siguiente señal. Vamos Señor Goku no hay que perdernos de lo que sigue las manzanas zap" - ambos se fueron corriendo hasta acerca al resto de los Apple y en ese momento, de los cielos apareció un manada de cuervos.

"¡Ahhhhhhh, la señal de las aves. Justo a tiempo, bravo, excelente!" - exclamó la abuela Smith con mucho entusiasmo. En ese momento, los arboles fueron rodeados por chispas azules y en ese momento unas flores azules con forma de estrella florecieron en las hojas de los arboles y luego las aves comenzaron a retirarse junto con las nubes.

"Vaya, que flores tan bonitas. ¿Esta es la siguiente señal?" - preguntó Goku interesado.

"Sip, la tercera señal consiste en otro cambio climatico acompañado de una manada de cuervos para hacer su patrón de vuelo y así hacer brotar las flores de trullo, que en la siguiente señal cambiarán de forma" - Applejack le explicó al Saiyajin el paso que acaba de ocurrir. Ahora faltaban dos sañales más para la cosecha.

* * *

Y entonces el tiempo pasó, mientras que Harry y las Crussaders hablaban de sus propios asuntos como el caso del día de la valoración familiar, el ritual de las manzanas zap siguió con toda normalidad:

La cuarta señal ocurrió durante la noche, una lluvia de meteoritos apareció en los cielos y justo después de eso las flores cambiaron de forma a unas manzanas de color gris pero había unos detalles, no había la posibilidad de recogerlas antes de tiempo porque eran mágicas.

Al día siguiente ocurrió la última señal y la más importante de todas, un nuevo cambio de clima apareció en el ambiente acompañado de una precipitación.

"¿Asi que esto es la última señal, Applejack?" - Goku preguntó mientras el viento golpeaba su cuerpo pero lo soportaba.

La pony granjera asintió con la cabeza - "Sip, esta es la última señal. Aqui es cuando las manzanas zap obtienen los colores que la caracterizan" - justo cuando dijo eso, la lluvia cesó y el clima regresó a la normalidad y un hermoso arcoiris apareció, unas chispas rodearon los arboles y enseguida iluminó todas las manzanas grises volviendolas de multiples colores.

"Impresionante" - susurró el Saiyajin cuando vio todo eso, las manzanas zap ya estaban listas.

"¡Yeaaaaaaaah ja!" - la abuela Smith saltó de la emoción.

"La cosehca de manzanas zap ha comenzado..." - su comentario fue interrumpido cuando su abuela cayó al suelo pero estaba bien.

"Eso significa que mañana tendremos jalea de manzanas zap" - dijo mientras se retiraba a la granja para ir por sus frascos de jalea.

"Oye Goku, ¿que te parecería probar una manzana zap?" - Applejack le ofreció un fruto y este no dudó en aceptar.

"¡Me encantaría!" - dijo mientras su barrigaba resonaba por el hambre. La pomy de tierra se rio y luego bajó una manzana con ayuda de su cuerda y se lo entregó en la mano. Goku miró la manzana con detenimiento porque jamás había visto una fruta tan colorida en su vida, el se comió la manzana de un mordisco mientras la degustaba - "Wooooow, que deliciosa es" - comentó con los ojos brillosos y con las manos en las mejillas, su sabor era único e inigualable, ni en el otro mundo había probado algo así.

"Veo que te encantó amigo, y espera a que la jalea este preparada para mañana" - le dijo con un guiño.

"¿Puedo comer otra, por favor?" - Goku se lo suplicó con ansias, de verdad le gustó la fruta.

"Jejeje claro" - Applejack accedió a su petición con todo gusto por no ser solamente su socio sino también un buen amigo de la familia y excelente tutor para sus dos potros. Dos manzanas zap menos no afectaban en la producción de la jalea pero eso si, tenían que hacer suficiente tanto para Ponyville como para el apetito del Saiyajin.

"¡Hay por mis corrales!" - ambos escucharon la voz de la abuela Smith acercandose con toda prisa.

"¿Que pasa abuela?" - preguntó Applejack intrigada, parecía más angustiada que un gato a punto de bañarse.

"Recibí un telegrama diciendo que Apple Struddel que quiere que lo visite" - dijo con emoción ya que hace tiempo que no veía a alguno de sus familiares.

"¿Apple Struddel?. ¿Que acaso no vive en Vanhoover?" - preguntó Applejack introgada, ese lugar estaba lejos y le iba a tomar todo el día llegar, probablemente llegaría tarde para mañana - "¿De verdad podrás regresar para la presentación de Applebloom y Harry?"

Ella conervó su sonrisa porque estaba confiada - "No te preocupes muñequita, volveré pronto para hacer la jalea"

"Oiga abuela Smith, ¿quiere que la lleve hasta donde vive su familiar?" - Goku le ofreció su compañia con toda seguridad.

"Bueno ya que insistes, a Apple Struddel no le molestaría conocer a un mono como tu Goku"

"Perfecto, ¿puede decirme donde queda Vanhoover?" - preguntó entusiasmado y luego la poni señaló con su casco debil la dirección correcta.

"Exactamente 20 km al noreste de Equestria. Si tomamos el tren de las ocho llegaremos a tiempo" - sin embargo antes de que ella se moviera Goku la detuvo.

"No es necesario tomar el tren, de hecho, tengo una mejor forma de llegar a nuestro destino"

"¿Ah si, cómo?" - preguntó la yegua mayor confundida, en todos sus años de experiencia no había nada más conveniente que el tren de Equestria.

"Ya lo sabrá, pero primer ponga un casco suyo sobre mi hombro" - le ordenó y ella puso su casco en su hombro.

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora dejeme todo a mi y no me suelte por nada del mundo" - el Saiyajin le aconsejó mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Goku junto con la abuela Smith habían desaparecido del lugar en un milisegundo.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

En la escuela de Ponyville, todos los potrillos junto con su maestra Cheriliee estaban reunidos para seguir con su evento anual.

"¡Para el día de la valoración familiar, nos complace recibir a la abuela Smith!" - la yegua magenta anunció mientra señalaba la puerta pero no había nadie al otro lado - "Emm... Applebloom, Harry, ¿la abuela Smith está aquí?" - le preguntó a sus dos estudiantes y todos voltearon a verlos. Applebloom estaba muy relajada mientras que Harry no tanto.

"Aww señorita Cheerilie, pero... la abuela Smith tuvo que irse de la ciudad por un asunto familiar" - respondió la potranca del monño rosado con una sonrisa.

"Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que llegará tarde o temprano" - continuó el joven alicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa - _"Y junto con el señor Goku, creo" _Justo cuando respondieron un sonido apareció en la sala y nuevos invitados habían llegado a la escuela.

"Hola a todos" - saludó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa junto con el par de ponis viejos que iban con el, todos los estudiantes junto con su profesora se quedaron perplejas, no los vieron llegar por la puerta sino así como así

"¡Hola mis queridas ponis!" - la abuela Smith saludó a los niños. Applebloom se quedó con la boca abierta porque no se esperaba que viniera tan pronto, es más, ni siquiera esperaba si hubiera llegado este día.

"Ujuju, esto se pondrá interesante" - murmuró Diamond Tiara tratando de contener la risa, el show esta a punto de comenzar.

"¡Miren, es el grandioso Goku!" - exclamó Pipsqueak al ver a su héroe y a quien le dio su firma, sus demás amigos también se sintieron fascinados de que una celebridad estuviera presente este día.

"¡Papá, viniste!" - exclamó Scootaloo emocionada al ver a su padre adoptivo, ya estaba preocupada de que viniera ya que no regresó la noche anterior. El le correspondió el saludo.

"Claro, te prometí que iba a venir después de la cosecha, solamente acompañé a la abuela Smith por su visita familiar el día de ayer" - les explicó lo que hizo el día anterior.

"Así es, de hecho, aquí esta el tío Apple Struddel con quien pasamos un buen rato durante la visita" - dijo presentando al equino que iba a su lado; se trataba de un poni anciano de crin blanca y gris, su cuero es marrón y viste un gorro como el de Robin Hood verde con una pluma anaranjada, su Cutie Mark consiste en un struddel de manzana (de ahí su nombre). El saludó a sus dos pequeños sobrinos acariciando sus cabezas

"Yo tengo un pregunta, ¿cómo es que llegaron a si de repente?" - Cheerilie les preguntó muy curiosa por el truco que hicieron.

"Oh, es que usé mi teletransportación y con eso puedo ir a cualquier lugar que desee aunque para necesito sentir una mínima presencia vital en el lugar a donde deseo ir" - Goku les explicó la fabulosa técnica a si como lo hizo con la abuela.

_"Por supuesto, debí imaginarmelo" _\- pensó Applebloom con la cabeza sumergida en la butaca, de haber sabido que su maestro le iba acompañar, mejor hubiera ideado un plan mejor.

"Fantastico" - dijeron todos los potrillos al mismo tiempo, el Saiyajin si que se tenía trucos bajo la manga.

"Bueno Goku, ya que vienes de parte de Scootaloo, nos gustaría oír tu presentación pero será después de la abuela Smith, ¿estas de acuerdo?" - Cheerilie le pidió su opinión y el asintió con la cabeza.

"No hay problema, por mi yo me espero" - dijo mientras se sentaba en una butaca.

"Je, estoy ansiosa de escuchar el relato de la abuela Smith, si es que lo recuerda" - Diamond Tiara susurró a su amiga Silver Spoon mientras reían, Applebloom simplemente se deprimió porque ya no había nada que pudiera hacer pero su sobrinito intentó calmarla.

"Calma Applebloom, recuerda lo que nuestro maestro nos dijo acerca de nuestra abuela, no debemos sentir verguenza" - le susurró al oído pero de igual forma la inquietud no la dejaba en paz.

La pony anciana tomó asiento y se dispusó a contarles a toda la clase un maravilloso acontecimiento que marcó parte de la historia de Equestria.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era pequeña pony, las cosas eran muy diferentes aquí en Ponyville ... porque no había ningún Ponyville...!" - ella narró mientas les mostraba un viejo mapa de Equestria. Ella los contó la historia de como su familia solían vivir como peregrinos que recolectaban semillas para venderlas en ciudad en ciudad, hasta en el mismo Canterlot hicieron su comerciom, sin embargo a pesar de que hacían un buen trabajo los grandes viajes de cuidad en ciudad a casco eran demasiado agotadores para la abuela Smith y su familia en aquellos tiempos, la Princesa Celestia, como gesto de generosidad, les ofreció un pequeña porción de su territorio para fundar su primera granja. Pero esa no era toda la historia ya que también les estaba contando de como la abuela Smith se las ingenió para adentrarse al bosque everfree para descubrir las manzanas zap, pero había un pequeño problema, una de las muchas criaturas que habitaban en el bosque, Timberwolves, o mejor conocido como los lobos de madera, resguardaban el lugar y se encargaban de eliminar a cualquier intruso que entraba en sus tierras, pero la yegua pudo evitarlos y los ahuyentó con ayuda de sus casuelas. Y gracias a las muestras que pudo recolectar, se hizo la primera gran cosecha de manzanas zap y fueron un éxito tan grande, que con ayuda de una pariente de Diamond Tiara, lograron fundar la cuidad conocida por todos como Ponyville.

Todos y cada unos de los presentes se quedaron impresionados por el relato de la abuela Smith, incluyend Goku ya que puso atención a todo momento.

_"Vaya, no tenía idea de que la abuela Smith formara parte de la fundación de Ponyville, esa si fue una historia realmente interesante" _\- pensó Harry impresionado, aunque no solo ella, su abuela quien les dio el terreno y el bisabuelo de Diamont Tiara también formaron parte de eso. Goku estaba en lo cierto, no había nada de que avergonzarse después de todo.

Los potrillos comenzaron a aplaudirle por su historia - "Esa fue una historia realmente fantastica abuela Smith, sin duda alguna usted es una pony que se merece el respeto de todos ya que sin su ayuda, esta ciudad nunca hubiera existido" - Cheerilie la elogió y ella se sintió modesta.

"Oh no es nada mis pequeñas ponis, solamente les quise compartir una de mis mayores experiencias por las que pasé cuando yo era muy joven"

Luego Applebloom decidió restregar ese relato con la pony de la tiara - "De no ser por la jalea de manzana zap, tu familia no hubiera tenido su negocio" - Diamond Tiara se quedó sin habla mientras que los demás apoyaban ese argumento.

"P-Pero... ¡es una anciana desquiciada!" - ella acusó mientras la señalaba después de que la abuela Smith lamiera la tisa de la pizarra.

"¡Ella no es una desquiciada!" - protestó Harry molesto mientras le fulminaba con la mirada y luego el se acercó a su familiar adoptivo - "Ella es mi abuela y estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia!" - la defendió mientras le abrazaba con cariño.

"¡Si!" - Applebloom apoyó su comentario e hizo lo mismo, otro comentario como ese y le iban a dar a esa potranca una buena tunda. La abuela Smith se sentía tan complacida de los comantario de su nieta y bisnieto adoptivo, casi le daban ganas de llorar.

_"Bien dicho Harry" _\- pensó el Saiyajin orgulloso de que sus alumnos hayan aprendido la lección.

"Ahora continuando con el evento, tenemos a Goku" - ella presentó al Saiyajin y este se levantó.

"Gracias señorita Cheerilie, es un gran honor haber venido hoy. Hola amigos, probablemente ustedes ya me conocen por tantas veces que recorro Ponyville, saben, yo también tengo una historia muy interesante que decirles que de seguro será tan interesante como la anterior. De hecho, esta historia marcó gran parte de mi vida" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Muestrales a mis amigos lo que tienes papá!" - exclamó Scootaloo emocionada.

"Esta bien esta bien, aqui voy" - en ese momento, Goku sacó de una pequeña bolsa que tenía colgado en su cintura una de las esferas del dragón.

"¿Qué es esa pelota naranja con estrellas?" - preguntó Sweetie Bell curiosa al igual que el resto, jamás habían visto algo tan brillante como esa esfera.

"Esto Sweetie Bell, es una Esfera del Dragón, hay un total de siete esferas con un numero diferente de estrellas, por ejemplo esta tiene seis estrellas, ¿lo ven?" - les preguntó mientras les motraba el objeto ante todos - "Scootaloo también tiene una, que es la de dos estrellas, ¿te importaría mostrarle a tus amigos la esfera?" - le preguntó a su hija adoptiva.

"Será un placer" - la pegaso anaranjada asintió y sacó de su alforja el obsequio que recibió hace tiempo. Sus amigos simplemente hicieron "ohhhhh" de la impresión, ya estaban engarchados en oír el resto de la historia.

"Pero entre todas las esferas que hay, la de cuatro estrellas es mi favorita porque es un obsequio que me regaló mi abuelito, actualmente no la tengo porque esta en algún lugar de Equestria al igual que el resto de las esfera que estan dispersas en el mundo" - dijo con mucha nostalgia.

"¿Y que hacen esas esferas exactamente?" - preguntó un potro del salón.

"Ah esa parte precisamente voy; estas esferas son mágicas porque al reunirlas y si dices las palabras apropiadas, el dios dragón Shen-Long despertará de su sueño y podrá concederte cualquier deseo, o más bien hasta tres deseos" - respondió mientras levantaba el dedo.

"¡Orale, ¿un deseo?!" - preguntaron todos al unisono, casi porque Harry conocía la historia. Pensaron que eso era como un cuenta de hadas tras haber escuchado que un dios dragón podía conceder deseos, pero es que la historia es tan buena que la creerían de inicio a fin.

"Si, aunque en realidad hay algunos deseos que no puede conceder porque sobrepasan sus limites de poder pero eso no importa tanto porque al menos concede los deseos más comunes como revivir a personas de la muerte, restaurar un planeta o hasta la inmortalidad. Yo y muchos de mis amigos de mi hogar de origen tuvimos muchas aventuras gracias a estas esferas, a continuación les contaré la primera aventura que tuve en mi infancia..." - y Goku se dispuso a contarles a sus amigos de Ponyville la primera aventura que había pasado en sus primeros años de vida; al mismo tiempo de como se hizo tantos amigos maravillosos, de como se hizo la persona que es ahora y por último sobre el primer deseo que pidieron con las esferas.

_**(Insertar resumen del anime Dragon Ball, de los capitulos 1 al 13. Osea, la saga de Pilaf)**_

"... Y entonces el malvado emperador estaba a punto de pedir su deseo, mis amigos y yo estabamos atrapados en una celda por lo que no ibamos a poder evitarlo pero dos de mis amigos, Oolong y Puar se transformaron en seres diminutos para evitar que el deseo de Pilaf se cumpliera y lo lograron, mi amigo el cerdo Oolong fue quien lo evitó pidiendo unas pantaletas y así el dragón Shen-Long se fue sin concerderle su verdadero deseo al emperador" - Goku les seguía contando la historia y luego hubo una interrogante.

"Disculpe, ¿pero que son pantaletas?" - preguntó una potranca y estaba a punto de contestarle pero su maestra intervino.

"Mejor continua con tu relato Goku" - comentó un poco nerviosa porque sabía que eran pantaletas.

"Esta bien, bueno en realidad eso sería todo porque las esferas de dragón se habían dispersado por todo el mundo y no se podían usar hasta dentro de un año. Ya después de eso continué con el resto de mis aventuras hasta ahora, durante todo este tiempo me había vuelto muy poderoso con tantos años de entrenamiento y con tantos enemigos fuertes que me he enfrentado" - Goku les terminó de decir su relato dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos, es increible que alguien que pertenece a otro mundo este aquí en la escuela Ponyville. Ahora ya comprendían porque era el guerrero más poderoso de Equestria, declarado incluso por la misma Celestia.

Lo primero que se escuchó fue el sonido de unos cascos entre si en señal de que estaba aplaudiendo, después se escucharon unos cuantos más y más hasta que finalmente el salón se llenó aclamaciones por parte de los potrillos.

"¡Ese ha sido la mejor presentación que hemos tenido hasta ahora, Goku se nota que usted es alguien realmente interesante" - la maestra Cheriliee lo elogió una vez más con una sonrisa. Al parecer había un nuevo favorito este año.

El Saiyajin se sentía realmente apenado - "Je je je, vamos nos es para tanto" - dijo con mucha modestia pero luego recibió un abrazo de parte de la pegaso.

"¡Papi, tu eres el mejor de todo el mundo y no hay nada que lo niegue" - dijo Scootaloo con mucho cariño.

"Gracias Scooty, y también ustedes amigos"

"¡Muy bien niños, ¿quien de ustedes esta interesado en probar nuestra famosa jalea de manzana zap?" - la abuela Smith les preguntó a los pequeños y ellos se emocionaron.

"¡Yo yo yo yo...!" - decían al unisono mientras alzaban sus cascos.

"Bien, entonces siganme mis pequeños ponis" - al decir eso, la pony anciana salió del salón y el resto le siguió hasta la granja.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

Ya en la granja Sweet Apple Acress, muchos ponis estaban reunidos con el fin de comprar aunque sea un frasco de la deliciosa jalea de manzanas zap, la fila llegaba hasta el tope porque era de los más popular en la granja.

"Esta es la mejor jalea manzana zap que he probado" - comentó Scootaloo después de comer una rebanada de pana con dicha jalea, los demás hacían lo mismo.

"Debe ser porque tuviste que ver con ella, ¿verdad Applebloom?" - pregntó Sweetie Bell también elogiandola.

"Es verdad, esto es lo mejor que probado hasta ahora. Estoy orgulloso de ti" - Goku comentó después de comer una rebanada más de pan.

"Oigan, yo también ayudé a prepararla ¿saben?" - Harry les comentó con las mejillas infladas, el merecía algo de credito.

"Ja ja ja, pero claro que no se me olvidaba Harry. Eres bueno preparando jaleas, tu siempre sabes lo que me gusta" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Luego el resto de los Apple se habían acercado.

"Por supuesto, Applebloom y Harry son buenos preparando jalea de manzana zap" - su abuela los dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo somos?" - dijeron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a abrazarla.

"Puedo ver que el día de la valoración familiar resultó bien, ¿verdad?" - Applejack les preguntó a los dos y asintieron.

"Claro, la abuela Smith es super especial" - comentó animada pero inmediatamente bajó el animo - "Solo que lo olvidé por un rato" - dijo muy apenada de si mismo pero ella fue consentida por su familiar.

"Aww descuida, yo olvido cosas todo el tiempo..." - comentó feliz pero luego se algo se le pasó en alto - "Ahora debo ir a ah... eh... umm... lo olvide" - bromeó y todos se rieron.

"Si algo que el señor Goku me enseñó esta semana es que nunca debo avergonzarme de las personas quien me cuidan, porque al final esos ponis hicieron algo que marcó la historia. Como por ejemplo la fundación de Ponyville" - reflexionó acerca de lo aprendido y su maestro asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso me recuerda, fue genial su historia Goku. De verdad esas esferas de dragón son de verdad asombrosos" - Applebloom elogió a su maestro por el relato de hace rato.

"No hay de qué, yo solo quería compartir con mis amigos mis más grandes experiencias en mi vida" - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Ojalá algún día podamos ver a ese dragón para ver si cumple nuestros deseos" - comentó Harry con mucho entusiasmo, la verdad es que siempre ha tenido las ganas de pedir deseos y las esferas de su maestro eran la oportunidad pero bueno, todo a su tiempo.

"¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ir con la abuela a contarla al agua?" - Applejack les preguntó a su hijo y a los demás y ellos saltaron de la emoción porque si querían hacerlo.

Unos momentos después, la abuela Smith acompañado de algunos niños estaban saltando encima de regaderas en circulos mientras cantaban como parte de la tradición.

_"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." - _esa era la letra para el canto del agua. Goku y sus amigos veían a lo lejos y no podían evitar sentir alegría.

"Diamond Tiara..." - habló su padre Flitch Rich mientras empujaba su hija quien llevaba orejas de coneja sobre la cabeza.

"¡Pero papá!" - la potranca hizo un puchero porque no querría hacer algo tan vergonzoso pero no tenía opción. Flitch Rich no se olvidaba que la abuela de Applebloom y Harry fueel quien hizo la actual reputación de su familia, asi que como gesto de agradecimiento su hija tenía que participar en las costumbres de los Apple.

"¡Que linda te ves Diamond Tiara, ja ja ja!" - Harry se burló de ella por su carma y solo ella le gruñó, esto lo iba a pagar de alguna forma.

"Applejack, tu familia si que tiene una buena reputación" - Goku le dijo a la pony granjera.

"Asi vivimos com nacemos socio" - le contestó con un guiño.

"En serio, sin la abuela Smith probablemente ninguno de nosotros estaría disfrutando estos deliciosos alimentos" - él continuo mientras devoraba otra manzana zap.

"Tienes toda la razón, Goku" - dijo Applejack con mucha melancolía, su familia ha hecho mucho por Equestria y todo por Ponyville. Sin duda la familia es lo mejor que hay en esta vida y es bueno disfrutar cada segundo que transcurra.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y bueeeeeeeeno amigos, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Se que para mucho no esperaba este capitulo pero bueno tenía que darle esa esperanza de que no hubiera abandonado la historia. No, yo pienso seguir hasta que me muera o hasta que la serie acabe, o lo que venga primera._  
**

**_Quiero darles las gracias a todos mis seguidores por haber esperado tanto y les prometo ahora si que no demoraré mucho en actualizar, y por cierto ya casi estoy cerca de la mitad de la temporada asi que eso es buena señal._**

**_En fin, ya saben que hacer y ojalá los vea en la siguiente publicación. Les aviso que mis otras historias también se han actualizado por si quieren pasar a leer. Si hay algo que me quieran sugerir o alguna observación erronea, haganmelo saber._**

**_Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	12. Goku, El Asistente de Niñera

_**Buenos día, tardes, noches o cualquier hora en donde esten viendo esta wea, ok no XD. En fin, aquí les traigo ya el siguiente capitulo de esta maravillosa saga, vaya lo hize más pronto que antes, eso es bueno porque les prometí que no me tardaría tanto, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la otras historias.**_

_**Como sea, me alegra mucho de que sigan leyendo mi historia, ya llegamos a la mitad de la temporada. En teoría, originalmente en la serie este capitulo cuenta como en el numero 13 de la temporada y son 26 en total, asi que tecnicamente ya estamos a medio camino, pero eso va variar de acuerdo a como haga la historia porque recuerden que me omito algunos capitulos por trama innecesaria.**_

_**Les mando a un saludo a todos a mis seguidores, aunque hay algunos de quienes me seguían siempre y últimamente no he recibido aunque sea un simple mensaje, no estoy enojado ni nada pero sería bueno saber que al menos siguen existiendo.**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 11: Goku, El Asistente de Niñera**

**(Los Bebés Cake)**

**Intro**

En otro día en Ponyville, Goku y sus amigas ponis se encontraban en el hospital porque había pasado algo maravilloso; los Cake les anunciaron que tendrían un nuevo bebé. Emocionados por la noticia los acompañaron y durante las últimas horas han estado esperando en la sala de espera para ver al nuevo retoño.

"No es emocionante señor Goku?. Finalmente los señores Cake tuvieron un bebé!" - preguntó Harry emocionado y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, me da gusto por ellos. La pregunta es ¿será niño o niña?" - preguntó muy interesado.

"Bueno, eso lo sabremos dentro de pronto" - los dos varones junto con las demás yeguas se juntaron cerca de la ventanilla para ver una sala llena de bebés recién nacidos.

"¿Pueden creer que el bebé ya llegó aquí?" - Applejack les preguntó a sus amigos con una sonrisa melancólica, ella adoraba los bebés.

"Cup Cake y Carrot Cake deben estar muy orgullosos" - comentó Twilight muy contenta.

"Ya quiero saber si es potranca o potro" - Rarity añadió muy emocionada por ver al hermoso retoño, o hermosa. Todos mantenían el ojos en la ventana tratando de adivinar quien era el hijo o hija de los Cake pero como eran demasiados pues era difícil adivinar.

Entre todo el grupo, Pinkie Pie era la más eufórica ya que no aguantaba más en ver al potro o potranca con el que iba a jugar todo el día - "¡Quiero ver al bebé, quiero ver el bebé! ¿Quién es?" - preguntó con la cara pegada al vidrio.

En ese momento, Carrot se acercó a una de las cuna - "Conozcan a nuestro hijo, Pound Cake" - comentó mientras quitaba la sabana para revelar a su hijo, se trataba de un pequeño potro ¿pegaso?, de piel blanca con la melena café.

"Awwwwww" - las ponis incluyendo Goku sintieron ternura al ver al pequeño envuelto en una manta y bostezar.

_"Me recuerda mucho a Harry a su edad"_ \- pensó la pony granjera con mucha nostalgia. Todavía recordaba aquel día hace muchos años cuando encontró a su bebé envuelto en una pequeña canasta en medio de la granja y lo adoptó como su hijo.

Luego el señor Cake se acercó a otra cuna- "Y... a nuestra hija, Pumpkin Cake" - dijo quitando la siguiente manta revelando a una pequeña potranca ¿unicornio? de piel amarilla con la melena naranja.

"¿Ahh?" - Goku y sus amigas ahora se estaban confundidos y estupefactos. No estaban sorprendidos porque fueran gemelos sino más bien lo estaban por el hecho de que hayan nacido de diferente raza que sus padres, ¿que loco, no?.

Sin embargo Pinkie no tomaba en cuenta ese detalle - "¿Dos bebés para jugar comigo? ¡Ah son dos, el doble diversión. Es el mejor día en la historia!" - exclamó de la felicidad mientras saltaba pero luego, de alguna manera inexplicable, se traspasó al otro lado de la habitación con un gorro de fiesta - "¡Celebraré su nacimiento bebés, porque acaban de nacer hoy. Woo jooo!" - exclamó de felicidad y estaba punto de tocar su espanta-suegras pero la enfermera Redheart la shusheó para que cerrara la boca.

"Los bebés está tratando de dormir" - ella susurró para evitar que los recién nacidos se despertaran. Pinkie quiso explicarse pero la enfermera la calló otra vez y la iba sacar de la habitación si no guardaba silencio. Sin embargo, la pony fiestera insistió y quiso cantarles una canción de cumpleaños a los gemelos con el susurro más alto que podía hacer.

_"Feliz feliz cumpleaños, a ti y a ti bebé..." _\- sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando la enfermara Redheart apareció y ahora si la sacó de la habitación.

Goku puso una mano sobra la barbilla porque estaba inspeccionando detenidamente a los bebés - "Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo aquí"

"¿Y que es Goku?" - Twilight le preguntó intrigada.

"No soy un genio en eso de la genética de los ponis pero... se supone que los Cake son ponis terrestes y sus hijos nacieron pegaso y unicornio. ¿Cómo es eso posible?" - hizo su pregunta y las demás estaban de acuerdo con él porque era una buena pregunta, el grupo vio a Carrot Cake a lo que el respondió.

"Facil, mi tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo era un unicorno y el primo segundo de la tía abuela de Cup Cake era un pegaso. ¿Tiene sentido, no?" - Carrot Cake les preguntó con un toque de nerviosismo al final.

"Eso tiene sentido para mi" - dijo Harry algo covencido pero todavía no lo entendían del todo.

_**(Nota: Apuesto que muchos de nosotros dijimos lo mismo tras la respuesta del Sr. Cake: "Siiiii, claro" *7v7*)**_

Rainbow Dash se emocionó mientras aleteaba sus alas - "Ohhhh si, ya quiero ver cuando el pequeño Pound Cake mueva sus alas por toooodas partes" - lo dijo porque estaba dispuesta a dar lecciones de vuelo a nuevos reclutas.

"Y cuidado con acercarse a Pumpkin Cake" - Twilight advirtió por el hecho de que su hija era unicornio muy muy joven, Rarity asintió porque tenía un buen punto.

"Los unicornio bebé tienen una oleada de magia que van y vienen" - justo cuando dijo eso, Pinkie volvió a aparecer cerca de las cunas con un enorme pastel.

"¡Rapido, pidan un desea y soplen antes de que se apagen las velas, lo cual es facil ya que hay cero velas tienen cero años después de todo!"

"¡Shhhhhhhh!" - y nuevamente la enfermera la shusheó provocando que Pinkie se embarrara a si misma de pastel con una sonrisa avergonzada, ya se iba a callar.

"Vaya, a Pinkie si que le gustan mucho los bebés" - comentó Goku con una ligera risa.

"¿Y a quien no?. Todos nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez" - dijo Harry y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

**Un Mes Después  
**

El tiempo había pasado como un rayo sobre todo para la familia de los Cake, justamente había pasado ya un mes desde el nacimiento de Pound y Pumpkin Cake, Pinkie Pie jugaba todos los días con los bebés porque le encantaba jugar con los niños y mucho. Sin embargo, este día era un poco diferente a la rutina diaria y eso se debe a que el Sr. y Sra. Cake tienen que ir de viaje para hacer un entrega de pastel y tenían que buscar una niñera para sus hijos.

Trataron de buscar a alguien que los cuidara en su ausencia pero lamentablemente no había nadie disponible, ni siquiera Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, ni ningún otro pony en la ciudad. Pero... tal vez no necesitaba a un pony, todavía quedaba alguien en mente solo esperaban a que esa persona no estuviera ocupada.

* * *

En la nave espacial, Goku se encontraba entrenando bajo una gravedad de 500G, habían una especie de robots que flotaban en el aire y estos se encargaban de disparar laser contra el Saiyajin pero este los esquivaba para mejorar sus reflejos, para combatir con estas maquinas Goku pulsaba el botón que tenía cada uno para así desactivarlos.

*Toc Toc* "¡Goku!" - Su entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la nave y una voz llamandola, el desactivó el dispositivo de gravedad y se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la compuerta. En ese momento vio a los Cake junto con Pinkie Pie.

"Hola Pinkie, hola Sr. y Sra. Cake. ¿Que los trae por aquí?" - preguntó con mucha amabilidad.

"Uff, gracias a Celestia que estas aquí Goku porque de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿porque estás disponible verdad?" - Cup Cake le preguntó frenética.

"Claro que estoy disponible y puedo ayudarles con lo que sea" - respondió con mucha confianza. Ya había entrenado lo suficiente por hoy, este era su día libre de la granja, Fluttershy iba a estar ocupada con un día de campo organizado para Angel (y el conejo de verdad insistía para que se lo hicieran) y su entrenamiento con las Crussaders sería mañana. Si, estaba libre por el día de hoy - "¿En que les puedo ayudar?"

"Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hacer un gran banquete fuera de la ciudad y probablemente estarémos fuera hasta la noche. Necesito que cuides a Pound y Pumpkin Cake mientras no estamos, ¿puedes hacernos ese favor?" - Carrot Cake le preguntó mientras tenían a los niños en sus lomos, el bebé pagaso y la bebé unicornio miraron al Saiyajin y ellos alzaron sus pequeños cascos porque estaban muy felices. Goku sonrió de lo tierno que se vían los gemelos, después de todo los niños le agradan y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos en lo que sea.

"Por supuesto Sr. y Sra. Cake, cuidaré a sus hijos sin problema" - respondió con un pulgar arriba. Los Cake suspiraron de alivio porque ya encontraron alguien confiable para resguardar a sus hijos en los cascos de alguien más, o mejor dicho manos.

"Oigan, ¿yo también puedo cuidar a los bebés?" - Pinkie les pidió nuevamente porque en todo el día ha estado insistiendo en cuidarlos.

Los Cake se miraron entre si muy dudosos - "Pinkie Pie, ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a llevar a una responsabilidad como esta entre tus cascos?" - la Sra. Cake inquirió a lo que la yegua rosada respondió

"¡Pero por supuesto que si. Recuerdon yo amo a los bebés!" - respondió mientras hacía muecas a los gemelos y ellos reían de la diversión.

Cup Cake y Carrot Cake seguían dudando de ella, no es que desconfiaran de ella, al contrario, la quieren casi como otra hija más pero es que cuidar bebés requiere responsibilidad, pero debían reconocer que ella al menos ha tenido un ojos en sus hijos durante el último mes desde que nacieron.

"Esta bien Pinkie, puedes ayudar a cuidar a los niños en nuestra ausencia" - El Sr. Cake le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Que bien, woo joo!" - ella saltó de la emoción pero luego se detuvo por un segundo - "Esperen, dejenme revisar mi agenda" - ella sacó su libreta para serciorarse de que estuviera libre pero no había nada - "Sip, estoy disponible" *squee* - terminó con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después/Sugar Cube Corner  
**

Ya en la panadería, mientras que los señores Cake se preparaban para su viaje, Goku y Pinkie se encargarían de la custodia de los gemelos.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" - se podían oír las risas de cierto Saiyajin de pelo salvaje y eso se debía a que estaba disfrutandola en grande con Pound y Pumpkin Cake - "¡Basta, me hacen cosquillas!" - decía entre risas mientras los bebés estaban encima de él; el bebé pegaso jugaba con su cabello y la unicornio se aferraba a su cola.

"Oigan, ¿yo también me puedo jugar con ustedes?" - Pinkie preguntó entusiasmada, desde que llegaron los bebés practicamente no se han despejado del Saiyajin. Mientras tanto, los señores Cake iban corriendo de un lado a otro porque iban muy apresurados y entonces Carrot Cake se detuvo.

"Oye Pinkie, ¿estan seguros de que tu y Goku tendrán la responsabilidad para cuidar a dos bebés?" - le preguntó seguía moviendo los cascos por la angustia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza - "Yo puedo ser responsable porque responsabilidad es mi segundo nombre; Pinkie 'Responsabilidad' Pie" - dijo con mucha confianza en si misma

Luego la Cup Cake sea acercó a ella para verla cara a cara - "Pero esta vez tienes que cuidar de ellos, no solo jugar con ellos. Tienes que ser responsable"

"Si, lo se, lo seré y lo soy. Además, el cabo Goku esta aquí por si algo se sale de control, ¿no es así cabo Goku?" - le preguntó usando un nuevo apodo.

"Si claro, yo puedo manejar lo que sea" - respondió con su típica sonrisa. Antes de que la yegua pudiera decirles algo más, la campana sonó indicando que el pastel ya estaba listo pero antes de que se fueran, les dio una cosa más - "Aqui esta queridos, sus responsabilidades estan en esta lista" - dijo mientras desenrollaba un pergamino con los tips necesarios para cuidar bebés.

Pinkie se sorprendió al ver eso - "¡Wow, esas son muchas responsabilidades!"

"Ni que lo digas" - Goku asintió con la cabeza pero aún así ambos se comprometieron a ser responsables niñer s.

La Sra. Cake estaba punto de decorar el pastel pero su esposo intervino - "¡Lo decoraremos cuando lleguemos allá caramelito. Tic-Toc!" - luego de decir eso, Pinkie comenzó a empujarlos hasta la entrada.

"Cuiden de nuestros dos hermosos pastelillos" - ella se despidió y Pinkie tomó la palabra.

"No hay problema Sr. y Sra. Cake. La capitana Pinkie y el cabo Goku estamos aquí para servirles" - dijo mientras saluda al estilo de los militares. Carrot Cake y Cup Cake se marcharon finalmente y solamente quedaron los tres equinos y el Saiyajin. Pero poco después de que se fueran, por alguna razón Pound y Pumpkin Cake hincharon los labios, eso no saba una buena señal y antes de que pudieran comprender lo que les pasaba comenzaban a llorar.

"¡Buaaaaaaaa!" - ambos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas a mares. Goku y Pinkie se estremecieron porque infantes sollozaban sin razón aparente.

"¿Que, que les pasa? ¿Que tienen?" - Goku preguntó mientras los cargaba pero no recibía nada más que lloriqueos, intentó calmar sus lloriqueos pero no le hacían caso - "¡Pinkie ayudame!"

"Ahhhh..." - ella estaba pensando en una solición hasta que el foco se le prendió ¡Ah, ya se lo que tengo que hacer!" - cruzó la puerta de la cocina y para intentar calmar a los bebés, ella quizo darles su juego favorito - "¿Donde esta Pinkie Pie?... ¡Aquí esta!" - decía mientras azomaba la cabeza y después repitió el proceso - "¿Donde está Pinkie Pie?... ¡Aquí esta!" - Sin embargo su juego no sirvió de nada porque los gemelos seguían llorando.

"¡No funciona Pinkie!" - exclamó el Saiyajin preocupado, ¿que se hacía en estos casos?. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que cuidó un bebé. **(1)**

"Owww... ¿que hago que hago?" - la pony fiestera intentó pensar en otra solución y se le ocurrió hacer morisquetas para hacerlos reir pero tampoco sirvió de mucho.

"Vamos amiguitos, ya no sigan llorando por favor" - Goku les pidió amablemente pero los bebés solo le jalaron de las orejas - "¡Auch, tenemos que pensar en otro plan Pinkie... ¡auch!" - exclamó porque los niños si que lo estaban jalando duro.

"Piensa Pinkie, piensa..." - la yegua rosada trataba de buscar otra solución y pensó por un minuto - "¡Ya se que hacer!. Goku, trae a los bebés cocina, se me ocurre algo mucho mejor" - le pidió ese favor y se fue directito a la cocina para organizar una sorpresa.

"De acuerdo" - dijo mientras cargaba a los gemelos mientras seguían jalando su rostro - "¡Auch, no tan duro Pumpkin Cake!" - dijo al sentir sus mejillas rojas.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, tanto Goku como los bebés Cake estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa con las luces apagadas mientras que en el centro había un escenario improvisado, se preguntaban que es lo que Pinkie estaba planeando con todo esto. Y fue entonces cuando la respuesta llegó en una luz alumbrando el escenario acompañado de un efecto de aplausos.

La pony rosada salió y tomó una escoba como si se tratase de un microfono - "¡Hola, que publico tan maravillloso. ¿De donde nos visitan?" - les preguntó mientras les pasaba el microfono (escoba) a su publico.

Goku simplemente estaba confundido pero decidió responder - "Emm... ¿De la Tierra?"

"¡Oh, que interesante lugar. Porque casualmente vivimos en tierra!" - comentó de forma burlona, aunque eso no era lo que el Saiyajin se refería - "¿Y ustedes?" - le preguntó a los niños y les acercó la escoba. Ninguno de los dos respondió (obvio porque todavía no sabían hablar), la bebé unicornio intentó introducir la punta del palo en la boca pero afortunadamente nuestra "estrella" lo impidió y decidió continuar con la función - "¡Wow. es grandioso!. Saben, yo tuve una granja de hormigas pero tuve que deshacerme de ella porque... ¡No pude encontrar tractores tan pequeños!"

**(Insertar efecto: *Ba-Dum-Tsss*) -** Pinkie les contó el chiste pero nadie se rió, ni siquiera Goku porque nadie lo entendió - "¿Entienden? ¡Tractores tan pequeños?" - Los bebés miraron a su niñero y el se encogió de hombros porque no sabía que debía seguir, entonces Pinkie decidió continuar con sus chistes.

"El otro día derramé quita manchas en mi perro... ¡Y ahora no lo encuentro!"

**(Insertar otra vez el efecto: *Ba-Dum-Tsss*. Ahi es cuando se dan cuenta de que Pinkie es quien toca la betería)**

"Je je je je" - Goku rio un poco con la esperanza de que los bebés le siguiente y lo único que consiguió fue que lloraran.

"Ughh, publico difícil" - habló Pinkie desde la bateria y luego se trasladó al otro lado - "Ni que lo digas" - se dijo a si misma pero ella no se rindió - "Esta bien, no quería mostrar algo espectacular, pero ustedes son un gran publico y de verdad se lo merecen!" - entró tras bambalinas y salió nuevamente con una canción de cerdito para cantarles una canción.

**(Insertar la canción de Pinkie que de seguro ya saben cual es)**

Pinkie se dispuso a cantarles su maravillosa canción del cerdito con la esperanza de que los gemelos se entreuvieran pero era inutil ya que seguían sollozando, al final la pony fiestera terminó tropezando en la alacena y luego una bolsa de harina se le cayó encima cubriendola por completo, Pound y Pumpkin Cake dejaron de llorar en un instante y comenzaron a reir porque eso fue cómico.

_"Pobre Pinkie" _\- pensó Goku preocupado tras ver ese espectaculo, sintió lastima por su amiga por haber hecho esa metida de casco pero al menos los niños dejaron de llorar. Se dispuso a levantarla del suelo para que recuperara el equilibrio - "Pinkie, yo creo que para hacer que Pound Cake y Pumpkin Cake dejen llorar en otra ocasión es que debamos seguir la lista que nos dieron los señores Cake" - Goku le aconsejó tratando de razonar la cosas.

Pinkie se sobresaltó tras escuchar su idea - "¡Eres un genio cabo Goku, hay que hacerlo!" - le dijo mientras le agarraba de la mejilla y luego salió disparada hacia la sala en donde estaba el pergamino con todo.

"¡Hey espera, Pinkie!" - le dijo mientras sostenía a los gemelos y se dirigía a la otra habitación.

* * *

Ya en la cocina y después de revisar la lista, Pinkie Pie estaba preparando la camida de bebé porque tal vez ese era el motivo por el que lloraban, mientras que el Saiyajin se ocupó de sentarlos en sus respectivas sillas. El potro pegaso estaba golpeando la mesa con sus pequeños cascos mientras que su hermana potranca unicornio se chupaba el casco.

"Okie Dokie, aqui esta el almuerzo" - dijo la pony rosada trayendo un par de tazones con papilla casera - "Goku, yo alimentaré a Pumpkin Cake, ¿podrías tu alimentar a Pound Cake?"

"Claro Pinkie, con todo gusto" - Goku tomó el tazón y se puso enfrente del niño mientras que Pinkie de la niña.

"Coman" - la yegua les indujo a que comieran su almuerzo pero solo recibió las miradas perplejas de ambos - "Así..." - ella simuló que sumergía la cabeza en el tazón como un ejemplo para enseñarles como consumir su comida pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que uno de los gemelos en lugar de comer del tazón, lo derramó agarró el mantel de otra mesa y se la puso en la boca - "No Pumpkin, comemos comida no manteles" - ella le reprochó y le quito la tela de su boquita.

"Yo creo que una mejor forma es darles de comer con una cuchara, ¿no lo crées?" - Goku le dio una sugerencia.

"Oh si, tienes razón. Vaya tontita que soy" - ella se rio nerviosamente y fue por un par de cucharas de madera. Ambos intentaron darles su cucharada de papilla pero los bebés como que se negaban moviendo de un lado a otro.

"Vaya, no se dejan tan facilmente" - comentó Pinkie ante la resistencia de los niños.

El Saiyajin se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que le ocurrió algo - "¡Ah, ya se que hacer!. Miren niños, aquí viene el tren, ¡chu chu!" - el Saiyajin movio la cuchara de un lado a otro atrayendo la vista de ambos hermanos y luego terminó simulando que metía la cuchara en la boca - "Mmm... rica, ¿quieren probar?" - les preguntó y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces repitió el mismo procedimiento e imitó el tren para darles la papilla en su boca.

"Wow Goku, eres bueno en esto. Hasta los bebés se tranquilizaron" - Pinkie lo elogió por lo que hizo, eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer después, o tal vez no.

Los bebés Cake degustaron de su almuerzo por un momento pero en ese momento ocurrió algo, ambos hermanos comenzaron a hacer morisquetas. Pinkie tomó eso como un juego.

"¡Oh, me encantan las caras gracias. Les mostraré unas cuantas!" - dijo entusiasmada mientras se unía en las morsiquetas. Sin embargo, Goku no tomó eso como un juego por alguna razón tuvo una sensación muy extraña como si sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta.

"¡Pinkie, abajo!" - el exclamó y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le había puesto en pecho tierra y en ese mismo instante los bebés Cakes habían escupido lo que habían comido tirando un par de cuadros en el trayecto.

La yegua de las fiestas se impresionó con lo que vio y más por la astucia del Saiyajin - "Wow Goku, ¿cómo supiste que eso pasaría?"

"No lo sé, por alguma razón me entró una corazonada" - respondió mientras se levantaban.

"Bueno, pues me alegra mucho de que haya llegado a tiempo porque si no..." - sin embargo Pinkie notó algo que la sorprendió - *Gasp!* - ella jadeó del horror.

"¿Pinkie, que te pasa?" - Goku le preguntó preocupado por su estado.

"¡Los bebés... no están!" - respondió señalando sus butacas vacias - "¡¿Pero donde se metieron?!"

*Crash!* - fue en ese momento cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala. Ambos se asomaron para comprobar que fue lo que se rompió y de ahí vieron a Pound y Pumpkin Cake jugando por toda la casa sin control. Fue en ese entonces cuando vieron por primera vez las habilidades de los gemelos, Poung Cake ya podía volar como si nada mientras que Pumpkin Cake usaba su cuerno para hacer un sencillo truco de levitación y se metía varias cosas en la boca.

"¡Oh no, no hagan eso bebés!" - exclamó Pinkie preocupada, sus padres especificamente dijeron que no querían desastres en la panaderia cuando ellos regresaran.

Goku se dispuso a tratar de cachar a los pequeños traviesos pero eran más listos de lo que aparentaban, se movían de un lado a otro por toda la casa hasta que terminaron en la habitación de Pinkie. El Saiyajin ya los tenía practicamente en sus manos, sin embargo los bebés abrieron la puerta del armario y luego...

*Pam!* - un cañonazo hecho de confeti y serpentinas golpeó el cuerpo del Saiyajin provocando que este cayera al suelo.

"¡Goku!" - Pinkie exclamó preocupada por su amigo y le ayudó a levantarse - "¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?"

"Emm... no, creo" - dijo mientras se limpiaba el confeti del abdomen, la verdad es que no le dolió para nada pero si se tomó una gran sorpresa, no estaba acostmbrado a encontrarse con su clásico cañón de fiestas asi como así.

*Ding-Dong!* - se escuchó la campana de la entrada, otra mala señal. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que los bebés se marchaban por la puerta principal.

Pinkie jadeó otra vez por la tremenda sorpresa - "¡Ay no, Goku hay que encontrar a los gemelos antes de que hagan otra travesura!" - ella le pidió desesperada y el asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la panadería para encontrar a los bebés profugos

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

**Ponyville**

Goku y Pinkie se encontraban en las calles buscando a los dos bebés quienes estaban perdidos en algún lugar del pueblo.

"Vaya, esos niños son muy astutos" - diji Goku sin haber tenido exito, incluso para el se le hacía increible que unos bebés pudiesen desaparecer tan rápido, en estos momentos podrían estar causando algúna alboroto en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, pero eso no significaba que no podía buscar su presencia.

"Lo que no entiendo es como se pusieron tan hiperactivos, normalmente el puré de manzana no lleva azucar" - comentó Pinkie tratando de repasar lo que salió mal - "Si no encontramos a los bebés, los señores Cake no me lo perdonarán" - dijo con algo de tristeza, más le preocupaba lo que iba a suceder ahora de lo que iba suceder más tarde.

El Saiyajin tocó su hombro y la miró - "Pinkie te prometo que los encontraremos, ya verás que no les pasará nada porque yo asumí esta responsabilidad contigo por lo tanto yo también aceptaré la culpa de lo que suceda" - le dijo con mucha determimación. Pinkie cesó sus lagrimas y miró a su amigo con mucho cariño.

"Gracias Goku, tu si eres un amigo de verdad" - al parecer si necesitaba su apoyo.

Goku le dio su típica sonrisa de la familia Son - "No hay de que, para eso estoy yo. Ahora... ¿Donde pueden estar dos bebés perdidos?" - antes de que usar su Ki para buscar, escucharon el grito de una yegua.

"Creo que eso vino de la biblioteca" - supuso Pinkie ya que conocía ese grito en donde sea.

"Tal vez Twilight ya los encontró por nosotros. ¡Vamos!" - y ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca en forma de árbol

* * *

**Biblioteca Golden Oak**

"¡En el nombre Celestia, ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos?!" - exclamó la unicornio lila ante sus invasores que resultaron ser los dos bebés quienes estaban haciendo travesuras en su hogar. Y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y de ahi entraron la yegua y el Saiyajin al rescate.

"¿Goku, Pinkie?" - ella volteó a ver a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos - "¿Me pueden explicar por qué estos monstruos vinieron a mi biblioteca y estan destrozando todo?" - les preguntó algo alterada. Recordaba que este día tenía que hacer un reporte para su maestra pero no contaba con esta visita imprevista.

"Lo sentimos Twilight, se supone que estabamos cuidando a los bebés Cake y cuando los alimentamos, las cosas se salieron de nuestros cascos" - Pinkie se explicó y se disculpó por el alboroto que se estaba armando. En ese momento, la pequeña Pumpkin Cake utilizó su magia para rasgar las hojas de unos libros.

"¡Nooooooo, ese libro era importante!" - ella lloró porque era una edición limitada del libro de hechizos, ahora ya no valía nada.

"No te preocupes Twilight yo me encargo ahora" - dijo Goku y tomó vuelo hacia los pequeños potros. Ahora si no iban a escapar de esta, con sus velocidad y reflejos esquivó cada uno de los obstaculos que los bebés le ponían y finalmente los atrapó con sus manos - "Ufff, ya esta" - dijo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"¡Bien hecho Goku, ahora regresemos a Sugar Cube Corner" - Pinkie le dijo pero antes se detuvo para decir algo más - "Umm.. lamentamos mucho lo que pasó Twilight. Te prometo que esto no volverá a suceder" - se despidió y ambos se fueron de la biblioteca.

"Espero que sea así" - Sin embargo la unicornio simplemente se quedó mirando la sala hecha un desastre por el revoltijo de lo bebés, intentó pegar las hojas de los libros que habían rasgado.

En ese momento, Spike sacó la cabeza de su escondite - "¿Ya se fueron los monstruos... digo bebés?" - preguntó algo nervioso y su amiga asintió.

"Si, por fortuna Pinkie y Goku ya se los llevaron. Ahora es momento de acomodar todo y después continuamos con el reporte ¿ok?" - le pidió mientras le entregaba una escoba y recogedor.

"Ughh, está bien" - el bebé dragón gimió mientras comenzaba a limpiar. Este día no podía ser más injusto para él; primero tuvo que reorganizar la biblioteca, estuvo como un mueble sosteniendo los reportes pasados para ayudar a Twilight, luego un par de potrillos vienen y desacomodan todo, y por último tenía que volver a reacomodar todo para después seguir con el trabajo antes de desastre. Sip, este día no podía ser más duro para el pobre dragoncito. **(2)**

* * *

**Sugar Cube Corner  
**

Ya en la panadería, ambos habían puesto a los niños en medio de la sala y estuvieron atento en caso de alguno de los dos no hiciera una travesura como el de hace unos momentos. Goku se había sentado en el sillón mientras suspiraba exhaustivo, atrapar a esos diablillos le costó trabajo, aun tratandose de un ser tan poderoso como él.

Pinkie vio a su amigo recostado y no podía dejar de sentir empatía, sabía exactamente como se sentía; cuidar a los bebés resultó más dificl de lo que creían. Fue en ese entonces cuando la pony rosada decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar más en serio la responsabilidad, ella se puso en frente de los bebés.

"Muy bien jovencitos, han causado mucho alboroto ya a su tío Goku. Asi que a partir de ahora yo soy la pony alpha y se comportarán como buenos niños que son, ¿entendieron?" - les preguntó de forma autoritaria. Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fueron los lloriqueos de Poun y Pumpkin Cake y eso cuasó que la yegua entrara en pánico - "Ay no otra vez, ¿que es lo que quieren? ¿Tienen hambre, o quieren sus juguetes?" - les preguntó mientras les ofrecía diferentes comestibles y unos cuantos juguetes pero todos estos eran rechazados.

Goku estaba viendo todo desde su asiento, no sabía por qué pero una extraña sensación se apoderó de el como si se tratase de una señal de algo que vivió hace mucho tiempo. El se levantó del sillón y se acercó lentamente, tomó a Pound Cake con sus manos y luego lo puso su cabeza entre sus hombros para después darle unas palmaditas en su espalda. Cuando hizo eso, el bebé pegaso liberó un eructo y se calmó.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa y como agradecimiento, Pound le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso en el cuello.

Pinkie vio con asombro lo que acaba de hacer el Saiyajin y decidió hacer lo mismo con Pumpkin Cake, la tomó con sus cascos y puso su cabeza sobre los hombros para también darle unas palmaditas en su espalda y así liberó un eructo. La bebé unicornio comenzó a reir y se acercó al Saiyajin para juntarse con su hermanito.

"Increible Goku, ¿como sabía lo que tenías que hacer para que los bebés dejaran de llorar?" - preguntó muy curiosa e interesada.

El Saiyajin simplemente se quedó pensando - "Para serte sincero no lo se, era como si algo de mi pasado me decía lo que debía hacer para que los niños se tranquilizaran. Creo que más bien sucedió cuando... solía vivir en la Tierra" - explicó mientras un recuerdo le venía en la cabeza.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Muchos años atrás, en el planeta donde Goku solía vivir en la Montaña Paoz y cuando estaba en sus primeros años casado con su esposa Milk.  
_

_"¡Buaaaaaaaah!" - Lloraba su recién nacido primer hijo Son Gohan en su cuna. Su madre lo tomó entre sus brazos._

_"Awww, ¿que pasa bebé? ¿Tienes hambre o quieres alguno de tus juguetes nuevos?" - Milk le estaba mimando cariñosamente pero el bebé no paraba de llorar - "Mmm... tal vez necesitas tu biberón. ¡Goku!" - le llamó a su esposo._

_"¿Que pasa Milk?" - preguntó el Saiyajin inocentemente, estaba ocupado entrenando afuera de la casa._

_"Toma a nuestro Gohan por un momento, necesito traer su biberón" - le dijo mientras le entregaba su hijo en sus brazos para después después irse a la cocina._

_Goku simplemente se quedó ahí con su retoño quien todavía no paraba de llorar - "¿Que pasa Gohan, por qué lloras tanto?" - le preguntó al bebé pero el no le respondió porque seguía sollozando. El Saiyajin no sabía que hacer ante esta situación puesto es la primera vez que es padre y apenas habían tenido a su hijo un año después de haberse casado. Como único recurso que se le ocurrió, puso a Gohan entre sus hombros y luego le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, cuando hizo eso liberó un eructo y se calmó en un instante._

_"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa. Como agradecimiento su hijo__ se rió y abrazó a su padre con mucho cariño. Poco después Milk habia regresado de la cocina con un biberón lleno de leche tibia y entonces vio a su esposo e hijo contentos.  
_

_"¿Gohan ya dejó de llorar? ¿Cómo le hiciste?" - la mujer le preguntó curiosa._

_Goku se quedó pensativa tratando de pensar en su respueta - "Mmm... para serte sincero no lo se, era como si algo me decía en el interior para que nuestro hijo se tranquilizara" - respondió con todo lo que sabía._

_Milk simplemente sonrió con esa respuesta corta pero satisfactoria - "Bueno, sea lo que sea es una suerte que halla llegado en el momento más oportuno" - comentó mientras tomaba de vuelta a su hijo para darle de su biberón._

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

Goku se había quedado mirando el techo durante un rato todavía conservando su sonrisa nostalgica. Pinkie, por algun motivo también se había quedado mirando el techo nada mas porque pensó que vería algun recuerdo o algo así.

Durante el resto de la tarde nuestros amigos la pasaron con tranquilidad; almorzaron, jugaron algunos juegos y uno que otro entretenimiento, tomaron un baño y les cambiaron los pañales a los gemelos. Ahora los bebés ya no hacían travesuras, bueno como el de hace rato porque no paraban de ser juguetones.

* * *

**Lección de Pinkie (Lo que se dijo en su mente)**

_Querida Princesa Celestia siempre me he divertido jugando con los niños y creí que cuidarlos significara mas tiempo para jugar... Falso ser una cuidadora significa mas que solo ser compañera de juegos, y hoy aprendí que nuestro deseo de responsabilidad puede superar nuestra habilidad real para manejarla._

* * *

Y entonces el anochecer había llegado ya a Ponyville, los señores Cake finalmente habían regresado de su largo viaje pero antes de entrar a su casa, cerraron los ojos porque pensaron que lo peor iba a venir. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

"¡Pinkie Pie, llegamos!" - habló Carrot Cake seguido de su esposa.

"¿Que tal salió todo?" - Dieron unos pasos adelante y lentamente comenzaron a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hicieron se toparon con una increible sorpresa; la casa estaba limpia y ordena, igual como la dejaron antes de irse o incluso mejor.

"¿Estamos en el lugar correcto?" - preguntó Carrot Cake confundido, pensaron que habían entrado en una casa muy similiar a la suya porque jamás pensaron en encontrar la casa tan ordenada después de que Pinkiy Goku cuidaran a sus hijos

"Shhhhh" - se escuchó el susheo de Pinkie en la planta alta. Ella les dio señas para que subieran. Los señores Cake se subieron al cuarto de los gemelos y los vieron acostados placidamente juntos en su cuna supervisados ante la mirada del Saiyajin.

**"Hola señores Cake, ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? Nosotros la pasamos en grande"** \- Goku les saludó con su típica sonrisa y ahora en su estado SSJ4. Ambos ponis de tierra estaban complacidos al ver que todo estaba bien después de todo.

"Oh Pinkie... Goku, eso es algo... algo..." - la yegua de piel azul no terminó su frase porque su esposo la terminó.

"¡Increible, eso es lo que es!. No teníamos idea de lo responsable que eres en verdad" - los elogiaron por el esfuerzo de ambos. Entonces la pareja se miró entre si y asintieron porque les iba a proponer un oferta - "¿Los gustaría ser nuestros niñeros preferentes permanentemente?"

Al decir eso, Pinkie abrió los ojos de la impresión, todavía recordaba el caos por todo el tiempo que pasó con los niños. Estaba a punto de declinar pero luego ocurrió algo maravilloso.

_"Ñam Nam, Pinkie" _\- Pound Cake diji su primera palabra entre sueños seguido de su hermana.

_"Goku..." _\- Pumpkin Cake también dijo su primera palabra antes de seguir con el sueño. Justo cuando dijeron eso, una nueva sonrisa nostalgica le vino al Saiyajin porque recordó otra cosa.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"¡Goku, ven rapido!" - su esposa Milk le llamó urgentemente, el Saiyajin vino de inmediato._

_"¿Qué sucede Milk, te lastimaste o algo así?" - le preguntó algo preocupado pero ella negó con la cabeza._

_"No tonto, nuestro Gohan está a punto de decir su primera palabra" - la mujer de cabello negro respondió con muchas emoción._

_"¿Su primera palabra?" - El hombre de cabello salvaje parpadeó un par de veces - "¿Y eso que tiene de importante?" - Al decir eso, la mujer jadeó de la impresión por la ignorancia de su esposo._

_"¡Gokuuuuuuu, claro que es muy importante. La primera palabra de un bebé es lo más hermoso del mundo, ¿entendiste?" - le preguntó con una mirada fulminante._

_"S-Si, ya entendí Milk" - su esposo tartamudeó mientras se cubría con las manos, el siempre sentía pavor cuando su mujer se enojaba._

_"Shhhhh, silencio los dos. Creo que Gohan ya va hablar" - les avisó Ox-Satán y luego la pareja se acercó a la cuna del bebé. Gohan estaba balbucendo tratando de decir algo._

_"Que diga Mamá por favor, que diga Mamá por favor" - Milk dijo con las manos juntas mientras le resaba a Kamiasma de que cumpliera su deseo._

_"Fa... Fa..." - murmuró el bebé y todos acercaron sus oidos para escucharlo mejor._

_"Creo que va a decir..." - Ox-Satán no pudo terminar su frase porque Gohan finalmente habló._

_"Pa-pa..." - había dicho su primera palabra y cuasó muchas sonrisas en la familia Son._

_"¿Acaso dijo Papá?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente, el era su padre asi que era obvio que se refería a él. Por dentro se sentía complacido de la primera palabra de su hijo._

_"Owww, que lastima" - Milk suspiró derrotada porque ella no fue mencionada en la primera palabra. En fin, al aparecer tenía que esperar a la próxima._

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

Regresando a la realidad, Goku sonreía de manera conmovedora porque nuevamente fue mencionado en la palabra de un bebé. Por otro lado Pinkie se sentía igual y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Estaré libre el próximo Martes" - ella aceptó la oferta con todo gusto.

"¿Y tu Goku?" - la Sra. Cake le preguntó al Saiyajin rojo.

**"Ustedes llamenme cuando me necesiten, claro, siempre y cuando no me agarre algún compromiso" **\- respondió con una ligera risa pero aceptó también la oferta. Luego el Saiyajin bostezó del sueño - **"Bueno amigos, me despido. Fue agradable haber pasado tiempo con los niños, me los saludan de mi parte ¿si?. Nos vemos" **\- se despidió de sus amigos mientras agitaba las manos y los ponis correspondieron agitando sus cascos.

"Adios Goku, nos vemos otro día. Cuidate" - Pinkie agitó su pesuña en señal de despedida. Unos momentos después Goku puso sus dedos en su frente para así desaparecer de la habitación.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y así amigos mios termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. ¿No les da gusto que haya actualizado en menos tiempo que antes?. Trataré de hacerlo lo mismo con el resto de mis historias, les quiero dar las gracias por seguir apoyandome para aumentar la motivación en la escritura, lo digo en serio.  
_**

**_Saben, mis historias son tan famosas que hasta una usuaria en Youtube "maria pony" se tomó la molestia de hacer un video loquendo "Rosario + Saiyan" (que por cierto ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente parte). Si gustan, busquenlo en el navegador y veanlo por ustedes mismos porque a mi me encantó ;)_**

* * *

**_(1).- Hize un ligero cambio en el guión original del capitulo reemplazando muchas escenas por solo unas pocas pero muy coherentes. Hay que recordar que esta historia no tiene que seguir el patrón normal de las cosas.  
_**

**_(2).- Si no mal recuerdo, creo que Goku solo cuidó a dos bebés en su vida: Primero a su hijo Gohan, su segundo hijo Goten no contaría porque el nacía mientras el estaba en el otro mundo después de la saga de Cell, y luego esta su nieta Pan al quien estoy casi seguro que estuvo a su cuidado en sus primeros años de vida._**

* * *

**_Eso ha sido todo, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización. No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews o su PM por si quieren consultarme algo o hacer una aclaración.  
_**

**_Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Nos vemos en la siguiente, ¡CHAO! n_n_**


	13. ¿Applejack no volverá a casa?

_**Muy buenas a todos compañeros Bronis y Pegasisters, me alegra mucho haber vuelto para traerles la siguiente parte de esta excitante historia. Saben, me siento felíz porque ya he tenido un poco más de tiempo libre que antes y eso es bueno porque tengo más tiempo para dedicarle a mis capitulos para ustedes. ¡Ya vamos en el 50% del proceso de la temporada! :D**_

_**¿Saben una cosa?, me he dado cuenta de que mi historia es de las más populares en este crossover porque esta es la historia con más Reviews de todos, miren, si juntan los Reviews de esta temporada junto con las de la temporada suman un total de más de 360 Reviewas, si no me creen, compruebenlo ustedes mismos. **_

_**De verdad me siento muy felíz de que ustedes sigan fielmente mi publicación y por ustedes se convirtió en éxito, primero llegó a los 100 Reviewa, después a 200, luego a 300 y hasta ahora casi 400, ¡tenemos que llegar a los 500!.**_

_**Y como lo había prometido desde el inicio de la historia, cuando llegara a la mitad de la temporada haría mención de todos los usuarios que han añadido en sus favs. Aquí la lista de todos aquellos que me siguen:**_

_**\- 3thesandaime3  
\- AdventX1  
\- Ben56  
\- BORRE2222  
\- cmariategui97  
-Comet Galaxy  
\- CrashSonicfan74  
\- DanielaPcQ  
\- danvanime9000  
\- DarkDigimon16  
\- DarkNightDigimon16  
\- El Le-nnicus  
\- Ghost iv  
\- Gokussdesetsuno45  
\- Guido Super Shock  
\- Gunsmith-6798  
\- InmediateFall  
\- jhanter1999  
\- kaiser kai  
\- kakaroto232  
\- lacho12  
\- leandro666  
\- legenda37  
\- LightningmasterXD  
\- Link7777  
\- Loser93  
\- metalic-dragon-angel  
\- Milton Leandro491  
\- MyLittleBronyX  
\- Nemesis175  
\- ObitoUchiha97  
\- Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul  
\- RAINBOWBLITZ13  
\- Riuk-1234  
\- RizeNeoWolf  
\- samarass2002  
\- sebacalderon12  
\- sebku ssj3  
\- shinigamipony17  
\- Shunk Kisaragi  
\- thedark99  
\- uchiihasasuke27  
\- VEGUETTO SSJ DIOS  
\- yorel  
\- vgonzalezvilela  
\- Wreintex225  
\- zangaman**_

_**Y sobre todo, un gran abrazo para mi alumno "Tensa Amidamaru".**_

_**Esos son todos los de la lista, y espero que siga aumentando en lo que queda de la temporada y en las posteriores. Les deseo lo mejor a todos los mencionados y ustedes desenmelo a mi, ¿ok? *n_n***_

_**Bueno, sin más preambulos... ¡Continuamos!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 12: ¿Applejack no regresará a casa?**

**(El Último Rodeo)**

**Intro**

Nos encontramos en los campos de rodeo de Sweet Apple Acress donde Applejack estaba practicando para la siguiente competencia que se celebrará dentro de pronto de ciudad de Canterlot y ha estado entrenando muy duro en los últimos días. Mientras hacía eso, su hermana menor Applebloom y su hijo Harry estaban siendo espectadores en los palcos; la pony terrestre saltaba de vaya en vaya a una velocidad descente y lo hacía con mucha agilidad.

"¡Wooooooooah!" - Applebloom hizo una porra y casi cae de espalda pero por fortuna su sobrinito le salvó de la caida sosteniendo su casco. Continuando con el acto, Applejack sostuvo con su boca una pila de heno atada a una soga e inmediatamente la arrojó lo más lejos posible superando sus antiguas records.

"¡Woo hoo!" - Harry exclamó con mucha emoción porque eso le impresionó - "¡Oye Mamá, estoy seguro de que arrasarás con todos en la competencia de rodeo de Equestria!" - le obacionó mientras su madre recogía su sombrero para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Ay gracias Harry, eso espero" - dijo con un toque de modestia pero su hermanita continuó.

"¿Esperas? ¡Estamos seguros, después de todo eres la 10 veces campeona de rodeo en Ponyville!" - ella la elogió causando que su hermana mayor bajara la mirada de la pena pero estaba muy orgullosa - "Bueno, tienes más listones que cualquier pony en la historia de Ponyville y estoy ansiosos de que mi hermana myor traiga a casa el titulo de... Campeona de rodeo de Equestria"

"¡Applebloom tiene razón, eres la mejor de pony de rodeo y a la vez la mejor mamá de todo el mundo. No hay ningún pony en Equestria que sea mejor que tú" dijo Harry con toda su alegría y estaba más que orgulloso de madre adoptiva. Todos esos comentarios causaran que Applejack se sonrojara por recibir tantos elogios de parte de su familia, aunque no solo lo decían ellos, incluso toda Ponyville ha reconocido su largo historial en las competencia de rodeo y ahora estaban ansiosos de que traiga el título un año más.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

En el centro de Ponyville todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para la partida de la pony terrestre Applejack y muchos de los cuidadanos se encargarían de que se lleve consigo el espíritu de Ponyville en la competencia y así ganar el primer lugar. En el ayuntamiento un par de ponos pegasos estaban colocando una bandera con la forma de Applejack, una de las pegasos era obviammente Rainbow Dash acompañado de otra pony llamada Ditzy Doo, mejor conocida como Derpy quien por cierto su ayuda no ha sido tan... productiva que digamo.

Rainbow finalmente ya había colocado la bandera en lo más alto pero luego esquivó un rayo que casi le da en la cabeza - "Oh, ten cuidado Derpy. ¡No quiero que causes más daño del que ya has hecho!" - le reprochó mientras le señalaba con su pesuña las "modificaciones" que le hizo en el ayuntamiento. La pegaso de ojos biscos estaba saltando en un nube y con eso provocaba los rayos.

"Es que no se que salió mal" - comentó Derpy mientras seguía saltando pero esta vez recibió una auto-descarga de la nube.

"Si, es un misterio" - dijo la pegaso multicolor en tono de sarcasmo, como si no supiera que salió mal. En ese momento se escuchó la risa de alguien más y ese Goku, quien también estaba ayudando en las decoraciones - "Oye Goku, ¿que te parece si mejor me ayudas con esto en lugar de reirte?" - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver las carcajadas del Saiyajin.

"Descuida Rainbow Dash, esto lo puedes hacer bien tu sola" - le dijo muy despreocupado, a parte ya había hecho su cooperación en el resto de las decoraciones y esto era lo último que faltaba. Antes de que la pegaso le dijera algo, Derpy voló cerca de ella.

"Buen trabajo Rainbow Dash" - ella le felicitó pero al mismo tiempo hizo otra de las suyas, con su retaguardia rompió uno de los postes de la estructura y la derribó. Rainbow intentó detenerlo pero el peso era demasiado para ella, sin embargo la caida se detuvo en un instante cuando Goku apareció y con su increíble fuerza sistuvo el poste con una sola mano.

"Uff, por poquito ¿verdad?" - le preguntó con su típica sonrisa pero luego la pony de pelaje gris se acercó a los dos.

"¿Están bien, Rainbow Dash? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarles?" - Derpy ofreció su "ayuda" pero lo único que escucho fue como un fragmento del piso se derrumbó al interior del edificio.

Rainbow gruñó y se acercó a la pegaso de manera frenética - "¡No, nada. En el nombre de Celestia solo sientate ahí y no hagas nada!" - le ordenó y ella sin pensarlo dos veces Derpy se sentó y sin querer formó una grieta causando que la pobre pegaso se cayera llevandose consigo a Rainbow.

"Ups, perdón" - ella se disculpó inocentemente y la pegaso de melena de arcoíris simplemente suspiró de exhasperación.

Goku asomó sus ojos al interior del sotano de la alcaldía para comprobrar si sus amigas estaban bien, por fortuna no estaban heridas asi que descendió y tomó a ambas ponis con sus manos para subirlas a la superficie.

"Deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez que pisen el suelo, nunca se sabe cuando puedan encontrarse con un tabla floja ¿entendido?" - les aconsejó con su típica sonrisa.

"Gracias Goku" - comentó Rainbow de piernas cruzadas por su consejo pero su tono voz mostraba todo lo contrario a su agradecimiento, ¿para qué molestarse?.

Mientras tanto en el centro, los ponis ya estaban reunidos para ovacionar a la pony quien iba a ir a competir en el rodeo.

"¡Applejack, Applejack, Applejack, Applejack...!" - repetían ese nombre y otra vez hasta que la alcaldeza de Ponyville tomó la palabra.

"¡Escuchen ponis, me pueden tomar atención. Atención por favor!" - todos obedecieron para escuchar atentamente - "Estamos aquí para enviar a Applejack para compita en la competencia de rodeo este año en Canterlot" - anunció mientras señalaba a la mencionada poni. El publico aplaudia con los cascos en los sueños en señal de adulación - "Y... quiero agradecer a Applejack por adelantado por habernos ofrecido su premio económico para arreglar la alcaldía" - dijo mientras señalaba su... "querido" ayuntamiento que a decir si necesitaba una reparación urgente ya que le faltaba el techo y algunas cosas más.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Goku, Rainbow y Derpy, la pegaso con la cutie mark de burbujas simplemente dio su porra - "¡Si Applejack, woo hoo!" - exclamó mientras caía de espaldas nuevamente al agujero que ella mismo había hecho; la pegaso cían rodó los ojos de la verguenza mientras que el Saiyajin simplemente se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Regresando al punto, el publico seguía aplaudiendo hasta que Pinkie Pie dijo lo siguiente.

"¡Que hable, que hable!" - se lo pidió entre saltos pero Applejack sintió algo de pena.

"Ay valgame, a mi no se me dan mucho los discursos"

Pinkie lo aceptó de buena gana - "Entonces que no hable" - ella se marchó de su puesto.

"Pero..." - al decir eso, inmediatamente regresó a su lugar para escuchar su discurso - "Esta es la despedida más linda que una pony pueda pedir, todos me han animado en el rodeo desde que era una pequeña pony. Asi que parece justo que use mis ganancias para arreglar la alcaldía ¡Voy a enorgullecer a Ponyville!" - tras terminar su declaración, sus amigos y el resto de los cuidadanos de Ponyville aclamaron por su discurso motivacional.

* * *

Más tarde, ahora todos estaban reunidos en la estación de trenes para esperar el tren que llevase Applejack a la ciudad donde se realizará la sede de la competencia. Obviamente estaban tanto Goku, la familia Apple y sus amigas para desearle lo mejor a la pony granjera.

"¡Quiero que les enseñes a los presumidos ponis de rodeo lo que es ser una pony de rodeo!" - la abuela Smith le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Claro abuela Smith" - su nieta tomó ese consejo pero luego la alcaldeza se puso en frente.

"¡Regresa con todo el dinero!" - ella le "recordó" su promesa con mucho mucho interés.

"Si alcaldeza" - sin embargo, antes de que la pony terrestre se marchara Pinkie la detuvo.

"¡Y diviertete y no tengas nervios, pero si lo estás usa la energía de los nervios para ser aun mejor de lo que eres. Y come, mani, palomitas y dulces te darán mucha energía" - su amiga le aconsejó con mucha "sabiduría" mientras sumergía su cara en una bolsa de dulces que sacó de quien sabe donde. Todos estaban confundidos por la lógica de la pony fiestera pero eso no era tan importante.

Twilight fue la siguiente en hablar - "Solo da lo mejor de ti Applejack" - ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Dare algo más de lo mejor" - dijo muy segura de si misma.

"De eso estoy seguro, después has estado entrenando muy duro en los últimos días para tu competencia y eso es suficiente para mostrar tu desempeño en la competencia" - esto le recordaba cuando solía practicar para los torneos de artes marciales que se celebraba en la Tierra cada tres años.

La pony terrestre se rio nerviosamente tras oír el comentario, es cierto que ha entrenado duro pero su entrenamiento no era tan duro como lo hace el Saiyajin o el que le hacía para su hijo y las Crussaders.

"¡Mami espera, tengo algo para ti!" - el la detuvo mientras usaba su cuerno para mostrar un listón que el mismo había hecho.

"¿Y que es esto, dulzura?" - Applejack le preguntó por el presente del alicornio. Era un listón verde con la insignia escrita **_"¡Tú eres la #1!"_.**

"Es para la buena suerte, aunque claro, creo que no la necesitarías porque se que vas a ganar de todas formas. Pero quiero que lleves algo de nosotros en tu espiritu para que recuerdes a quien reprentas, tu familia. Y aun si no llegaras a ganar, igualmente me sentiré orgulloso de ser tu hijo" - le explicó mientras le abrazaba las piernas.

A Applejack se le salió una lagrima tras escuchar eso -"Yo... no se que decir... solo que... gracias hijo" - dijo mientras le abrazaba y le dio un beso en la cicatríz de su frente por su lindo detalle. Goku y el resto de los ponis sientieron ternura al ver esa escena muy conmovedora.

"¡El tren a Canterlot estás a punto de partir!" - anunció el conductor del tren - "Toooooodos abordo los que vayan a abordar" - dijo mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

"Eso es para mi" - dijo mientras se acercaba el vagón del tren.

"¡Te vemos pronto!" - se despidió Rainbow Dash deseandole otra vez suerte.

"¡Con muchos nuevos listones!" - habló Applebloom.

"¡Y mucho dinero!" - comentó nuevamente la alcaldeza solo mostrando interés el premio, _¿Que acaso esa pony no piensa en otra cosa que no sea el "dinero"?._

"Por supuesto" - fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar definitavamente al vagón del tren. Este comenzó a ponerse en marcha y poco a poco comenzó a agarrar velocidad.

"¡Las veo en una semana, con muchos nuevos listones!" Applejack dijo mientras azomaba su cabeza en la ventana mientras agitaba su pesuña en señal de despedida, el Saiyajin y sus amigas le siguieron para todavía ver a su amiga vaquera partir.

"¡Adios Applejack, que tengas suerte en tu competencia!" - Goku ahora fue quien le deseó sulo mejor para ella con el pulgar arriba.

"¡Gracias Goku, por cierto, te encargo mucho a Harry y asegurate de que cumpla sus deberes!" - le dijo eso porque la competencia iba a durar toda la semana, por esa razón le encarga mucho la custodia de su hijo adoptivo durante su ausencia.

"¡Saludame a la abuela Celestia de mi parte!" - exclamó el joven potro antes de que el tren partiera de la estación alejandose de la ciudad pero luego Pinkie volvió a gritar.

"¡Y bebé mucha zarzaparrilla!" - le dijo su último consejo y todos sus amigos la miraron con intriga - "¿Qué? Te da frescura extra" - comentó en tono burlón. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

**Una Semana Después**

El tiempo pasó volando en la última semana desde la partida de Applejack ahora estaba prevista su llegada de vuelta a casa y nuestros amigos como gesto para celebrar su "posible" triunfo en la competencia de rodeoa decidieron prepararle una fiesta sorpresa.

Fluttershy y Rainbow colgaron una bandera con la imagen de Applejack - "Ah, espero que Applejack se sorprenda con la fiesta sorpresa" - dijo Fluttershy emocionada.

"Pues es ese el objetivo" - su amiga simplemente rodó los ojos por su obvio comentario.

"Lo se, pero espero que no este tan sorprendida que se asuste porque aunque sorprenderse puede ser lindo asustarse puede ser... muy aterrador" - y juesto cuando terminó su frase. Pinkie apareció de la nada y le gritó "Sorpresa" causando que se espante y cayera de espaldas - "Pinkie, me asustaste" - dijo la pobrecita con el nudo en la garganta. Su amiga casi le da un infarto.

Pinkie le ayudó a levantarse mientras hablaba - "Lo siento, practicaba mi sorpresa para cuando sorprendieramos a Applejack en su fiesta pro convertirse en la campeona de rodeo de Equestria" - y cuando su amiga la tímida pegaso menos se lo esperaba, volvió a gritar - "¡SORPRESA!"

"Sigo preguntandome como hace eso" - comentó el Saiyajin al ver la agilidad tipo ninja de la pony fiestera.

"Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie" - dijo su discípulo encogiendose de hombros, hasta ahora nadie a entendido la naturaleza de Pinkie pero ignorando ese tema, se concentraron en seguir con la descoraciones.

En ese momento, Twilight llamó la atención de todos - "Shhh, silencio Pinkie, creo que ya viene Applejack" - todos se escondieron en sus respectivos puestos y esperaron.

La pony de melena esponjada se escondió detrás de una pila de heno junto a Applebloom - "Descuida Twilight, tengo mis labios bien preparado" - comentó mientras movía sus labios de varias formas en señal de preparación para la sorpresa. Sus amigos solo lo miraron extrañados por sus extraños gestos.

_"Ya quiero ver los hermosos listones que traerá Mamá"_ \- pensó Harry entusiasmado, había sido una semana muy larga ya que extrañaba mucho a su madre adoptiva. Apagaron las luces, se escondieron y esperaron; claramente se podían oír el sonido de unos cascos galopando y cada vez sonaba más y más cerca hasta que finalmentel la puerta se abrió.

"¡SORPRESA!" - exclamaron casi todos mientras encendían las luces y liberaban confeti con serpentinas, con casi todos me refiero a que cierta pony no pude reaccionar.

"¡Sorpresa!" - Pinkie fue la última en gritar pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho tarde - "Caramba" - tanta practicap para nada pero eso no fue lo único decepcionante ya que la, o mejor dicho, el semental que entró al granero era nada más y nada menos que el cartero.

"¡Wow, esta es la mejor sorpresa del mundo! ¿Cómo supieron que era mi cumpleaños?" - preguntó con mucha felicidad en su interior. Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que no ingresó el invitado correcto, Twilight tomó el sobre que tenía y le cerró la puerta. El cartero arrastró su pesuña de la tristeza pero no todo fue malo ya que Pinkie le hizo entrega de una rebanada de pastel como muestra de cumpleaños. El Saiyajin y los demás ponis se juntaron para saber que contenía la carta.

"¿De quién es Twilight? ¿Qué dice" - preguntó Applebloom muy curiosa.

La unicornio lila abrió el sobre mientras leía el remitente de la carta - "Es de Applejack" - dijo entusiasmada y se dispuso a leer el recado - _"Familia y amigos: no volveré a Ponyville..."_ \- todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento al oír eso - "_... Descuiden, enviaré el dinero pronto._ Solo eso dice" - terminó de leer la carta. Todos los ponys incluyendo el Saiyajin se sintieron devastados al oír ¿qué le habrá pasado a Applejack? (es lo que pensaban todos).

"¿Mamá... no va a volver?" - preguntó Harry con lagrimas en sus ojos de la tristeza. Estaba muy devastado porque sus ilusiones se destrozaron junto con su corazón. Sin nada que decir, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

"¡Harry espera!" - su familia y su maestro intentaron detenerlo pero ya era era tarde ya que había salido del granero. Todos sintieron pena por el joven alicornio pero comprendían su dolor.

"¡¿A que te refieres con que no volverá?! ¡Adora Ponyville!" - dijo Rainbow Dash perpleja.

"Y adora Sweet Apple Acress" - añadió la abuela Smith.

"Y adora a su familia" - continuó Applebloom devastada al igual que toda su familia y amigos.

Rarity puso un casco sobre su boca - "¡Oh, algo malo debio haberle pasado a Applejack para no haber regresado!" - dijo de forma dramática.

"¡Tal vez esta herida, o triste o asustada!" - supuso Fluttershy al no querer ni imaginarse las cosas horribles que le estaban haciendo a la pony granjera.

_"Algo debió haberle a Applejack ¿pero qué..? Tengo que encontrar su presencia y serciorarme que este bieno"_ \- comentó el Saiyajin muy serio pero luego recordó al potro - _"No te preocupes Harry, buscaré a tu madre aunque sea lo último que haga y la traeré de regreso por ti, te lo prometo"_ \- pensó mientras concentraba su Ki para tratar de buscar la presencia de Applejack en algún rincón de Equestria.

"¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Hay que ir a buscarla!" - ella propuso mientras se juntaba cerca de Goku.

Entonces Twilight se dirigió a la familia Apple - "Descuiden, buscaremos en toda Equestria de ser necesario. La traeremos de vuelta" - ella les prometió mientras ella y el resto se juntaban detrás del Saiyajin.

"¡Ustedes son las mejores!" - comentó Applebloom con mucha fe.

"Gracias chicas" - dijo la abuela Smith muy agradecida. Toda la familia Apple depositó todas sus esperanzas en el grupo de Goku y las ponis ya que eran los más cercanos amigos de Applejack. Sin embargo, ninguna de las mane 6 salió afuera porque estaban por detrás de Goku, los ponis se miraron confusos porque no sabían que estaban haciendo o que tanto estaban esperando.

Fue en ese entonces cuando la abuela Smith se aclaró la garganta - "Ejem... ¿chicas... que acaso no iban a salir a buscar a Applejack?"

No hubo respuesta porque en ese momento Goku abrió los ojos - "¡Ya la encontré!" - declaró y sus amigas pusieron sus cascos sobre su espalda para después desaparecer del granero con ayuda de su teletransportación dejando a todos los ponis sorprendidos y confundidos.

"Siempre me pregunto ¿cómo hace eso?" - dijo la yegua de edad avanzada al ver el truco que hacia el Saiyajin de desaparecer en un milisegundos junto con las demás, el resto de los Apple estaban de acuerdo con su comentario.

_"Por favor Goku, trae a mi hermana de vuelta a casa" _\- pensó Applebloom a su maestro pero luego recordó al miembro faltante de su familia - "Hay que tratar de consolar a Harry, seguro no debe haber ido lejos" - ella propuso y su hermano mayor asintió.

"Sip" - dijo el semental rojo mientras iban a buscar a su sobrinito devastado.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en la casa de los Apple, especificamente en la habitación de Harry. El joven alicornio tenía sumergido su cara en su almohada ahogado en el llanto, se sentía demasiado triste después de haber escuchado la carta de su madre, si es que de casualidad fue ella quien lo escribió o el desgraciado que la tenía presa, ni quería imaginarse las cosas atroses por las que estaba pasando su madre. Hubiera querido incluirse en la busqueda pero mejor prefirió dejar todo en manos de su maestro, y aparte, no quería ver ni hablar con ningún pony hasta que su madre regrese a casa.

_"Por favor Señor Goku, trae a mi mami a casa en una pieza. Te lo imploro" _\- el le rezó a su abuela Celestia de que su madre regresara viva.

* * *

**En Algún Punto de Equestria  
**

El grupo de seis apareció en medio de un pueblo ublicado en el desierto muy al estilo del viejo oeste conocido como "Dodge Junction", de hecho, el pueblo es muy parecido a Appleloosa. Según como tenían entendido, esta era la ciudad a donde se se suponía tenía que parar Applejack después de la competencia, sin mencionar que aquí fue donde Goku sintió su presencia, de lo contrario habrían aparecido en cualquier otra ciudad de Equestria.

"Aquí es Dodge Junction. Se supone que Applejack debía estar aquí después de la competencia" - explicó Twilight.

"Si, aquí es donde sentí su presencia. Ahora solo hay que buscarla" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras veían por los alrededores haber si veían una señal de ella.

Momentos después, cierta pony con sombrero iba saliendo en una de las casas y caminaba por las calles del pueblo, sin embargo lo que no se esperaba es que vio a sus amigos distancia y antes de que pudiera regresar ya la habían visto.

"¡Allí esta!" - señaló Goku con su dedo e inmediatamente las ponis fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

"Oh, Applejack que alivio" - dijo Rarity contenta al ver a su amiga sana y salva.

"Que gusto que estés a salvo" - añadió Fluttershy de la misma manera.

"¡La encontramos, la encontramos, la encontramos...!" - exclamó Pinkie mientras saltaba de la emoción pero luego se detuvo suspendida en el aire porque le dio ganas de ir al baño, asi que fue al más cercano que había.

Applejack se sentía nervioso porque nunca pensó encontrarse a sus amigos tan pronto - "Ah... hola amigas ponis ¿Qué hay?"

"¿Por qué no volviste a Ponyville?" - Rainbow fue la primera en preguntar.

"Si, ¿por qué estás aquí?" - preguntó Rarity muy intrigada, claro, es obvio que su amiga prefiera vivir con los de su tipo, ¿pero por qué dejar la comidad del hogar sin avisar?.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - Fluttershy fue la siguiente en preguntar preocupada pero no recibió respuesta ya que Pinkie había vuelto del baño.

"¿Tienes bocadillos?" - esa pregunta no tenía nada que ver con este asunto pero bueno, típica de ella.

"Tranquilas chicas, si le damos un momento a Applejack tal vez pueda explicarse, ¿no es así Applejack?" - cuestionó Goku esta vez un poco más serio de lo normal, algo le decía que ocultaba algo como para que no regresara a casa sin razón aparente. Sin embargo, la pony granjera le salía el sudor frío y bajó la mirada por recibir tantas preguntas y no sabía por donde empezar pero para su suerte una yegua se había incluido en la conversación.

"¡Oh, ahí estás Applejack!" - saludó una pony con el pelaje blanco con la cola y crin color carmesí con un pequeño lunar visible en el rostro y tenía unas cerezas como cutie mark - "¿Estas son tus amigas de Ponyville?" - preguntó mu interesada pero luego vio al "pequeño" Saiyajin - "Oh, nunca había visto a alguien como tú, ¿cómo te llamas niño?"

"Yo soy Goku y soy un Saiyajin, mucho gusto" - saludó con su típica sonrisa - "Y por cierto, yo no soy un niño"

"Goku..." - se dijo a si misma tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre, fue en ese entonces cuando a la yegua se le prendió el foco - "¡Ah, tu debes es famoso Goku, el héroe de Equestria!, ¿verdad?"

"Mhmm" - asintió con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Bueno, es un gran honor poder conocer a una celebridad y de parte de todos los habitantes te damos la bienvenida a nuestro humildo pueblo. Mi nombre es Cherrie Jubilee por cierto, capatáz de Cherrie Ranch ¿Applejack no se los dijo?" - les preguntó y todos se encogieron de hombros y compartieron miradas de intriga ¿que se supone que debían saber? - "Yo vi competir a Applejack en el rodeo de de Equestria, jamás había visto a una pony ganar tantos listones en toda mi vida"

"Ay, gracias Miss Jubilee. Me alaga en serio" - Applejack se sintió apenada por sus elogios.

"Ow, ella es tan modesta" - dijo la yegua de las cerezas mientras tocaba su rostro - "En fin, ella es util cuando se trata de cascos rápidos, asi que cuando Applejack quiso buscar un cambio de escenario la abordé lo más rápido posible y la traje hasta acá. Bueno, te dejo hablar con tus amigas, te veo luego en el rancho" - fue lo último que dijo Cherrie Jubilee antes de dejar solo al grupo de ponis y Saiyajin. Con toda la explicación anterior, Applejack estaba sudando como cerdo por los nervios ya sus amigos la veían con miradas sospechosas.

"¡¿Cambio de escenario?! ¿Qué significa eso?" - preguntó Rainbow Dash severamente volando en frente de ella. Aún con su tono de voz la pony la tierra conservó la calma mientras explicaba.

"No es para tanto chicas, creí que las cerezas serían un buen cambio después de la manzanas. Solo vine aquí y a trabajar, es todo" - sin embargo esa respuesta no cambió las expresiones de sus amigos de Ponyville.

"¿Es todo?, ¡Fue un terrible historia!" - comentó Pinkie esceptica.

"Lo siento pero es todo lo que voy a decir. Gracias por visitarme y pueden irse ahora, saludos a la familia y digan que estoy bien" - Applejack les dijo antes de seguir caminando pero Goku le bloqueó el paso.

"Tu familia y todos tus amigos en Ponyville esperan a que regresemos a casa _contigo. _¿Y ahora quieres que regresemos y les digamos exactamente lo que nos dijiste?" - el Saiyajin preguntó de brazos cruzados.

"¡Pues yo no los dije que me vinieran a buscar. No hay nada que decir, y no voy a volver a Ponyville!" - Applejack protestó antes de marcharse corriendo. Goku y las demás se sintieron muy disgustados cuando dijo eso, esa no es la Applejack que conocen de siempre.

_"Algo no anda bien, Applejack normalmente no es así ¿por qué no nos quiere decir lo que le pasa?" _\- pensó Goku tratando de buscar un respuesta. Obviamente no iban regresar y decirles a Harry y la familia que su amiga decidió cambiar de vida, les hicieron una promesa y claro que lo iban a cumplir, lo juraron por el nombre Wiss.

"No importa lo que pasa, ella no está ocultando algo" - supuso Twilight y Rainbow asintió.

"Twilight tiene razón, hagamos que Applejack escupa los frijoles" - propuso su idea y luego Pinkie abrió los ojos.

"¡¿Qué, frijoles?!, ¡Le dije que quería bocadillos!" - ella gimió de la decepción porque tenía hambre. Sus amigas simplemente pusieron sus cascos en sus rostros porque eso no era a lo que se refería la pegaso.

"Pinkie, no dijo frijoles literalmente. Rainbow se refiera a que Applejack nos tiene que decir su secreto acerca del por qué no querie volver a la granja" - Goku le explicó y la pony se sintió avergonzada de si misma. Ahora tenían que pensar en ua buena estrategia para que la pony de la "honestidad" dijera la verdad.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Cherrie Jubilee y Applejack estaban en el interior del Cherry Ranch (o por su traducción literal, una granja de cerezas), había una maquina que transportaba en una cinta y abajo había un par de contenderes para clasificar las cerezas tanto las rojas como las amarillas, había una rueda gigante que servía a impulsar la maquina.

"¿Estás lista para trabajar Applejack?" - Cherrie Jubilee le preguntó a su nueva empleada.

"Claro que si Miss Jubilee" - contestó muy confiada mientras se subía a la rueda.

"¡Excelente, pueden pasar!" - les dijo a los que estaban detrás de la otra puerta dejando a Applejack confusa. En ese momento, Goku y el resto de las portadoras entraron a la habitación vestidos ahora con un gorro y un delantal con el simbolo de una cereza, en caso del Saiyajin solo llevaba el gorro ya que no había delantales hechos a su medida.

La pony anaranjada abrió los ojos en sorpresa - "¿Qué estan haciendo ustedes aquí?" - preguntó severamente.

"Somos las clasificadoras de cerezas" - respondió Twilight.

"Y yo estoy aquí para comprobar si saben ricas" - dijo Goku con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son. A decir verdad, esto era parte de plan pero su estomago rugía porque no había comido desde hace horas, asi que es como matar dos pajaros de un tiro.

"¿Ya comenzamos?" - preguntó la unicornio lila.

"Bien" - la pony terrestre resopló en señal de molestia

"Las cerezas rojas van en este cubo y las amarillas en esta otra, tan simple como el pay de cereza" - les explicó como tenían que trabajar - "Solo hay una cosa que recordar... ¡diviertanse!" - y sin más que decir, Cherrie Jubilee salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que traman los seis?" - les preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero sus amigos conservaban sus sonrisas.

"Bueno, hiciste que trabajar en un huerto de cerezar sonara... agradable" - respondió Rarity entusiasmada.

"Aja" - a otro perro con ese hueso pero decidió darles un escarmiento por entrometidos - "Bien... y recuerden, no hablen nada sobre Ponyville"

"Bien" - Rainbow tomó su petición a regañates - "¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y caminas?" - le ordenó golpeando la cinta transportadora y en ese mismo instante la pony de tierra comenzó a caminar a través de la rueda reaccionando la maquina. Las cerezas tanto rojas como amarillas aparecían de la centa transportadora, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie y Fluttershy movían las cerezas en sus respectivos contenedores mientras que Goku estaba en el centro nada más esperando si algo empieza a descontrolar pero no sin antes consumir una que otra cereza.

"Mmm, ricas..." dijo con la boca llena después de haber comido unas cuantas cerezas.

A medida que seguía la producción, las ponis decidieron poner en marcha su plan para tratar de hacer hablar a Applejack. Rainbow hizo unos cuantos gestos y llamó a la atención de Twilight y ella correspondió con un guiño para que hablaran con su amiga mientras continuaban con la clasificación de cerezas.

"Dinos Applejack, ¿qué tal Canterlot?. No estoy hablando de Ponyville, hablo de Canterlot que es otra ciudad" - Twilight fue la primera en preguntar obviamente no hablando de lo que ella no quería, asi que tenía que persuadirla.

"Canterlot, bien" - fue lo único que dijo sin mucho interés.

"¿El rodeo fue divertido?" - ella inquiripo interesada.

"Si" - y cuando menos se dio cuenta la unicorno estaba a su lado.

"¿Conociste a ponis lindos allá?" - preguntó con un toque de picardía.

"Algunos" - en ese momento Rainbow voló cerca de su posición con los cascos en la cara.

"¿En serio?, ¿conociste a Bull Hickok? ¿Y qué me dices de Calamity Mane?"

"Si, los vi a los dos" - respondió indifirente aun tratandose de ese par de sementales famosos ya mencionados.

Las ponis se dieron cuenta de que la conversación no servía de mucho asi que decidieron aumentar un poco el nivel.

¿Y como conociste a Miss Jubilee?" - preguntó Rarity intrigada.

"Emm... pues... Jubilee vendía cerezas en el rodeo y eran buenas" - mientras respondió no se daba cuenta que estaba comenzando a aumentar poco a poco la velocidad de la cinta transportadora dejandole el trabajo complicado a Pinkie y a Fluttershy.

"Mmm... disculpen" - la tímida pegaso intentó llamarles la atención pero no la escucharon. Applejack les mencionaba unos cuantos de las muestras que vendió la yegua de las cerezas.

"Pastel de queso de cereza, tartas de cereza. Conversamos un poco porque era dueña de un huerto"

"¿Y le contaste sobre Sweet Apple Acress... o sobre tu hijo?" - Twilight volvió a preguntar.

"Si"

"¡¿Y le contaste sobre por qué no ibas a volver?!" - preguntó Rainbow con un alto tono en su voz.

"¡No, porque no era de su incumbencia!" - respondió mientras comenzaba a fastidiarse y aumentó aún más la velocidad de la maquina. Las cerezas comenzaban a salir en muchas pero muchas unidades complicando aún más el trabajo a las dos pobres ponis.

"¿Pueden... bajar un poco... la velocidad?" - Fluttershy se los suplicó porque no podían lidiar con eso.

El Saiyajin sin más que observar decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, se puso en medio de sus amigas - "Dejenmelo a mi chicas" - Goku cerró los ojos mientras concentraba su espíritu, luego abrió los ojos y comenzó a separar las cerezas en sus respectivos contenedores a la misma velocidad que la maquina. Tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la increible velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos que tenía el joven con cola de mono. Y las demás continuaron con las preguntas

"¿Es porque dejé que lloviera sobre ti UNA vez?" - preguntó la pegaso multicolor recordandole si de casualidad estaba molesta por alguna anecdota pasada que le habían hecho sin querer obviamente.

"¡No!"

"¿Es porque te ofendiste cuando te di ese libro de huertos organizados?" - Twilight inquirió.

"¡No!" - y siguió aumentando la velocidad de producción dificultando esta vez al Saiyajin porque eran demasiadas las que aparecían, tenía que aumentar un poco su poder si quería seguir el paso.

_**"¡Kaioken!" **_\- en ese instante Goku fue envuelto en una aura de energía tornando todo su cuerpo en rojo carmesí aumentando así su velocidad. **(1)**

"¿Es porque te ofendite cuando insulté tu pelo?" - preguntó Rarity inocentemente.

"¡NO NO NO. No les diré por qué...!" - finalmente Applejack se hartó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.

_**"¡Aumentado a 20 veces!" **_\- Goku expulsó más su poder hacia el limite de su cuerpo separando todas y cada una de las cerezas que había en la cinta hasta que alguien intervino.

"¡ALTO!" - exclamó Fluttershy y todo el mundo se detuvo, la maquina transportadora se detuvo de golpe causando que las cerezas que quedaban fueron volando hasta que golpearon a Applejack quedando cubierta casi por completa. Ella no dijo nada al respecto y se

Las yeguas obsevaron hacia atrás y pudieron vieron las dos enormes montañas de cerezas rojas y amarillas apiladas y se dieron cuenta de que su amigo Goku estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando mientras que Fluttershy y Pinkie le estaban dando aire con un par de pañuelos.

*jadeo* - "Necesito..." - *jadeo* - "... algo de..." - *jadeo* - "... comer" - Goku gimió con los brazos entumesidos, pudo contra la mayoría las cerezas pero realmente se cansó porque fueron cientos, no miles, no cientos de miles.

Más tarde, Twilight y sus amigas estaban ocupadas empaquetando todas las cerezas en varias cajas después de haberlas separado y a la vez limpiando el desastre que habían provocado. Suerte que el Saiyajin haya estado presente porque de lo contrario el desastre hubiera sido más grave.

Y hablando de ello, al Saiyajin lo dejaron descansando mientras comía algunas delicias hechas de cerezas, por fortuna trajo las semillas del ermitaño para recuperar sus fuerzas pero eso no basta porque cada vez que se sentía cansado solo pensaba en comer.

"Bueno, parece que nos está ganando" - comentó Twilight porque Applejack no aflojaba para.

"Eso es porque jugamos limpio" - protestó Rainbow Dash, era hora de poner las cosas a su nivel.

Rarity asintió mientras limpiaba con un trapo - "Si, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" - y justo cuando dijo eso, Rainbow se le acercó.

"Es hora de usar _las armas pesadas" _\- dijo mientras miraba a Pinkie quien estaba lamiendo de la plasta, no había mejor forma de hacerla hablar que usando a alguien desesperante.

"No..." - Sin embargo el único que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan era Goku, no era necesario tener que recurrir a esos extremos como lo es una conversación eterna con Pinkie - "Si queremos hacer que Applejack nos diga la verdad, dejenmelo todo a mi" - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras salía de la habitación.

Sus amigas ponis se veían entre si y estaban dudosas con el plan que tenía en mente el Saiyajin, pero si eso funcionaba entonces tendrían que confiar en el.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: _"Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "_Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"_**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el huerto de cerezos, Applejack estaba golpeando los arboles para cosechar los frutos de los arboles justo como lo hace siempre en su hogar. Fue en ese entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás, la pony de la honestidad gruñó porque pensó que se toparía con Twilight o con Rainbow pero para su sorpresa era su socio Goku.

"¿Trabajando duro, eh?" - preguntó acercando al huerto.

"Sip" - dijo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

"Supongo que deber ser beneficiante cambiar las manzanas por las cerezas. Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, a veces es bueno cambiar la rutina ordinaria pero nunca debes de donde provienen tus raices" - el reflexionaba mientras jugueteaba con una cereza amarilla con sus dedos.

La pony granjera suspiro exasperada - "Mira Goku, si buscar intentar convencerme de que regrese a Ponyville mi respuesta sigue siendo no" - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El Saiyajin aún conservaba la calma a pesar de su protesta - "Bien, entiendo, yo siempre respeto tus decisiones porque eres una pony independiente y por eso eres una buena amiga" - luego comenzó a caminar poco a poco lejos del huerto - "Entonces no te molestará cuando regrese a la granja y les diga a tu familia que no los volverás ver nunca más... en especial a Harry"

Justo cuando dijo eso, Applejack abrió los ojos de golpe - "¿H-Harry?" - entonces ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el potro que no estaba presente y todo por culpa de su necedad.

_"Perfecto" -_ Goku sonrió porque ahora si llamó su atención y decidió continuar con su juego mental - "Si, me pregunto como se sentirá cuando se entere de que su madre prefirió cambiar las manzanas por las cerezas y lo mismo digo por Applebloom, Big Mac, la abuela Smith y el resto de la familia Apple" - dijo mientras actuaba su drama (justo como lo haría Rarity) - "En fin tengo que ir por las demás para marcharnos cuanto antes. Ahi nos vemos Applejack, me aseguraré de que te escriban" - se "despidió" mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente a punto de usar su teletransportación.

"¡No, espera Goku!" - ella intentó detenerlo para que no se fuera - "¡No puedes decirles eso, mucho menos a Harry?

Goku se cruzó de brazos - "¿Y por qué no?. Tu eres la que no quería regresar a la granja y tu querías que les dijeramos exactamente lo que nos dijiste y eso es lo que voy a hacer" - dijo muy seguro de su decisión

Applejack entró en la desesperación - "No Goku es que no lo entiendes, no puedo regresar a casa porque..."

"¿Porque qué?" - cuestionó de brazos cruzados - "Si no quieres que le de la noticia a Sweet Apple Acress, entonces tendrás que decirnos toda la verdad a mi y nuestras amigas, ¿entendido?"

La pony de la honestidad se quedó pensando pero no tenía alternativa - "Esta bien Goku, hablaré con toda la verdad mañana antes del desayuno"

Goku sonrió - "¿Lo prometes?" - ella asintió con la cabeza afirmando su respuesta - "Bien, entonces te veremos mañana a primera hora en tu habitación" -pero antes de irse, el Saiyajin le quiso decir una última cosa - "Applejack, por alguna razón tu representas al elemento de la Honestidad y ya es tiempo de que le des honor a ese titulo. Recuerdalo" - tras decir eso comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña y las demás ponis estaban ahí esperando.

"¿Y bien, funcionó?" - Twilight preguntó intrigada y el solo sonrió.

"Si, ella nos dirá toda la verdad a primera hora mañana en su cuarto" - respondió ganandose las ovaciones de sus amigas.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?" - preguntó Rarity interesada en saber sus tácticas.

"Digamos que... hay veces que debemos usar que más ama la gente en su contra para que así cooperen" - es lo único que pudo decir ya que es una lección que tuvo que aprender en todos sus años de pelea.

Sus amigas medio entendieron la respuesta que acaba de decir el Sayajin ¿a que se refería exactamente con eso?.

Pinkie alzó un casco porque tenía una duda - "¿Hiciste que hiciera un juramento Pinkie Pie?" - de esa manera así no rompería su palabra por nada en el mundo.

Goku se rascó la cabeza - "Emm.. no exactamente, pero no te preocupes Pinkie. Estoy seguro de que Applejack no romperá su promesa" - su amiga tenía toda la noche para pensar en su historia y ahora solo tenían que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora el sol se ponía para el atardecer para dar paso a la noche.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

Ya saliendo el sol para el amanecer, Goku y las cinco ponis caminaban por los corredores de la cabaña para reunirse con Applejack en su recamara por fin conseguir respuestas.

"Me alegra que por fín tengamos respuestas de Applejack" - comentó Twilight con mucha esperanza pero Rainbow mostraba una mirada esceptica.

"Si, tal vez" - su instinto le decía que iba ocurrir otra cosa. Después de todo, fue tan extraño que aceptara decir la verdad a pesar de todos sus intentos anteriores.

"No te preocupes Rainbow, tengo el presentimiento de que Applejack cumplirá su promesa. Es nuestra amiga después de todo y ella nunca nos traicionaría" - dijo Goku muy confiado de su afirmación, tocaron la puerto y luego abrieron y para su sorpresa, efectivamente la pony de tierra se encontraba en su habitación; ahí sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana observando las montañas del desierto.

"Ok Applejack, te escuchamos" - Goku y sus amigas se juntaron en circulo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sin rodeos.

Ella suspiró mientras quitaba la tapa de alforja revelando muchos listones de muchos colores - "Bien... ahora lo saben"

"¿Saber que cosa?" - cuestionó la unicornio lila.

"¡Pues solo miren!..." - El Saiyajin y las yeguas solo quedaron intrigados por su simple respuesta, pero en cierto modo era cierto los rumores.

"Ya vi, ganaste un numer increíble de listones. Como lo dije la señora Jubilee" - comentó Twilight con admiración sin embargo la pony de tierra aún no explicaba su verdadera historia.

"¿No lo entienden?, ¡Hay premios de todos colores ahí, todos los colores menos... azul" - dijo con un tono de auto-decepción en su voz señalando todos los listones. Habían listones y medallas con los colgantes de colres entre rojo, verde, purpura, etc. pero ningúno de azul - "Llegué en cuarto, en tercero, en segundo pero no gané el primer lugar y no gané ningún premio económico" - sus amigos ahora comenzaban a comprender por lo que ella pasó pero eso no resolvía la duda principal.

"Pero el telegrama decía que ibas a enviar el dinero" - comentó Rainbow a lo que ella explicó.

"Por eso vino aquí, quería ganar algo de dinero. Con la bella despedida que me dieron allá en Ponyville, no tuve el valor de volver a casa sin dinero. Me sentí muy fracasada" - Applejack terminó de explicarl sonando muy arrepentida de su fracaso en la competencia. Goku y sus amigas intercambiaron miradas expresando lo que sentían, ahora si sabían sus verdaderos motivos del por qué no quiso regresar pero por algo son sus amigos, para apoyarla en cualquier sutuación.

"Applejack, tu no eres un fracaso" - Rarity le dijo con optimismo.

"Y somos tus amigas. No nos importa si hubieras llegado en el lugar 50. Para nosotras siempre serás la numero 1" - añadió Rainbow con una sonrisa.

_"¿Numero 1?" _\- entonces revisó entre todos sus listones encontrando uno que no era oficial, el que había su hijo. Ahí fue donde las palabras que le dijo Harry regresaron a su mente.

* * *

_"Espera Mamá tengo algo para ti, ss para la buena suerte, aunque claro, creo que no la necesitarías porque se que vas a ganar de todas formas. Pero quiero que lleves algo de nosotros en tu espiritu para que recuerdes a quien reprentas, tu familia. Y aun si no llegaras a ganar, igualmente me sentiré orgulloso de ser tu hijo"_

* * *

Ahora fue le turno de Goku para hablar - "Applejack, en la vida se gana y se pierde de vez cuando, de hecho puedes aprender más de tus derrotas para que así puedas levantarte y hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Te cuento una historia mía, cuando solía participar en los torneos de artes marciales no siempre ganaba el primer puesto pero eso no me importaba porque lo importante es que me divertía mucho ya que en ese torneo me encontraba con peleadores que eran más fuertes que yo y a pesar de perder, eso no me detenía para ser un artista marcial y siempre mostrar la cara" - dijo recordando con nostalgia todos los torneos en donde participó y casi resultaba ganador en todos ellos. **(2) **\- "Lo que quiero decirte es que no debes huir por tus fracasos"

La pony de tierra no podía creer que sus amigos lo tomaran tan bien - "¿Entonces... no están molestas, ni decepcionadas?" - ella les preguntó y todos negaron con la cabeza pero aún así las ansias no se le quitaron del todo - "¿Pero que hay de la alcaldeza? No creo que vuelva para decirle que no conseguí el dinero.

"Applejack, siempre podremos buscar una manera de arreglar el hueco pero si no vuelves a casa, jamás podremos arreglar el hueco en nuestros corazones" - declaró Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie sacó un pañuelo - "Eso fue hermoso" - eso fue lo que dijo al respecto por su comentario mientras se sonaba con el pañuelo.

mientras se todas se juntaban en un abrazo grupal, excepto Goku quien se limitó a observar con una sonrisa y Rainbow quien lamentablemente esas palabras le llegaron a su orgullo, hasta le sacó una lagrima.

"¡Rayos, ahora me hicieron ponerme sentimental" - exclamó haciendo un puchero tratando de que los demás no viesen su lado sentimental. Goku y las demás se rieron por eso pero luego recordaron un pequeño detalle.

"Applejack, creo que hay cosas que más debas preocuparte que en solo en un techo y tu sabes exactamente a que me refiero" - Goku le dijo con un poco de seriedad recordando la "amenaza" que le dijo el día de ayer.

"Es verdad" - entonces vio nuevamente el listón verde con el simbolo _**"¡Tu eres la #1!"**_ y lo apretó tratando de eliminar el terrible error que cometía. Era hora de practicar su lección aprendida con el potro que más amaba en el mundo - "Goku... llevame a Sweet Apple Acress, ahora mismo" - dijo con total determinación.

El Saiyajin sonrió cuando dijo eso - "Esa voz me agrada, sujetate de mi" - dijo mientras ponía los dedos en su frente.

"¿Chicas, ustedes no vienen?" - Applejack les preguntó a las demás y ella negaron con la cabeza.

"Ustedes adelantenze, supongo que algún pony tiene que notificarle a Miss Jubilee que siete de sus empleados renunciarán" - comentó Twilight con una pequeña risa pero era cierto lo que decía.

"Tu solo encargate de consolar a nuestro pequeño principe porque de seguro a de seguir muy triste" - Rarity le sugirió con algo de drama al no querer imaginarse los llantos de un potro alicornio.

Applejack tomó en cuenta su consejo - "Gracias amigas, son las mejores"

"¡Ni lo menciones!" - exclamó Pinkie con un salto.

"Regresaré por ustedes tan pronto como los problemas se hayan solucionado" - dijo el Saiyajin antes de desaparecer del rancho de cerezas.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acress**

"¡Harry, por Celestia abre esta puerta inmediatamente!" -exclamó la abuela Smith golpeando la puerta para decimoquinta vez pero el joven alicornió se negó por decimoquinta vez.

"¡He dicho que no, no saldré hasta que vea a mi Mamá otra vez!" - exclamó el susodicho desde el interior de su habitación donde estuvo encerrado por todo el día y su familia ha hecho lo posible por sacarlo pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que había usado un hechizo para bloquear todas las entradas y salidas de us propia alcoba.

"Este potro es más necio que una mula" - La pony anciana dijo ya fastidiada, por si no el no lo tomaba en cuenta, también hay otros ponis que estaban preocupadas por el regreso de Applejack.

"Tranquila abuela, ya no tiene caso seguir insistiendo. Harry de ningúna manera saldrá hasta que no vea señal de Applejack" - su otro nieto Big Macintosh intentó calmarla a ella de que ya no gaste salive, ni el siendo el semental más fuerte de la casa no pudo hacer nada para tratar de convencerlo.

"Solo espero que Goku ya regrese pronto con mi hermana" - dijo Applebloom cabizbaja, su hermano y su abuelo decían lo mismo, ojalá el mejor amigo de la familia y las demás ya hayan cumplido con su misión.

Y justo cuando dijeron sus plegarias, un sonido se escuchó en el corredor y cuando los tres voltearon vieron algo sorprendente.

"Hola, miren a quien traje" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mostrando a la yegua anaranjada.

"Emm... hola familia" - tan pronto como saludó su hermana se lanzó sobre ella.

"¡Hermana, regresaste, regresaste regresaste regresaste" - exclamaba una otra vez mientras le abrazaba el pecho.

"Hermana, por fin regresaste y que bueno que lo hiciste estnado de una pieza" - el semental rojo intentó retener las lagrimas pero más reservado que era por naturaleza - "Gracias Goku, por todo" - el Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza por recibir tantos elogios.

Applejack se sintió bien ya que su familia si que la extrañaban tanto - "Ay gracias Applebloom y también a ti Big Mac" - sin embargo lo que no se esperó es que recibió el golpe de parte de un bastón - "¡Auch, eso dolío!" - dijo sobandose la cabeza del golpe.

Su abuela smith fue el claro responsable de ese acto - "¡Y debería, ¿donde corrales te metiste niña?!. ¡No deberías causarle esos sustos a tu pobre abuela que ya no esta muy joven como para recibir esta clase de sustos!" - ella la regañó severamente.

"Ya ya abuelita, lo importanto es que al menos regresé a casa sana y salva, ¿o no? Applejack simplemente se rio nerviosamente pero no había excusa para lo que hizo, de hecho, es obvio que no lo tiene.

"Supongo que si" - aunque en cierto modo, esta no era la primera que su nieta le provocaba un paro cardiaco similar a este y lo decía por experiencia.

"Oye hermana, ¿por qué no pudiste regresar a casa antes? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?" - su hermanita le preguntó preocupada y eso era exactamente las preguntas que iban a ser los otros miembros de su familia.

Applejack entró en los nervios pero decidió no mentir - "Es una historia un poco larga hermanita y prometo contarselas a todos pero por ahora tengo que arreglar un asunto. ¿Donde está Harry?"

"Esta en su cuarto y no ha salido de ahí desde ayer y desde entonces no querido salir ni comer algo hasta que no aparecieras. Hemos intentado convencerlo de salir pero nada servía" - respondió Big Mac señalando con su casco la puerta que conducia su alcoba.

"Está bien, dejenme hablar con el. Solo espero que pueda escucharme" - se dijo algo preocupada ya que temía a que su hijo lo odiara por hacerle preocupar demasiado y por si eso fuera poco, por decepcionarlo.

Entonces Goku tocó su hombro y ella volteó - "Tranquila Applejack, todo saldrá bien; solo ten el suficiente valor y ya verás que Harry jamás te odiará"

La pony con el sombrero de vaquera asintió con la cabeza - "Es verdad, valor"

"Ten suerte" - y sin más que decir usó su teletransportación para ir por las demás que se quedaron Dudge Junction dejando sola a la familia Apple.

"Creo que los dejaremos solos, avisenos cuando Harry haya salido" - comentó Applebloom mientras ella y los dos miembros restantes bajaron por las escaleras hasta la sala.

Applejack tragó saliva pero tenía que enfrentar esto cara a cara, ella tocó la puerta de su habitación y escuchó los gritos de un niño.

"¡Ya vayanse, ya les dije que no saldré hasta que mi mami regrese!"

"Emm... Harry, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar, terroncito?" - ella preguntó en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para la escuchara.

"¿Ma...má?" - dijo Harry con voz apagada y en ese instante quitó sus hechizos y quitó todos los seguros de su habitación para después abrir la puerta de su alcoba y fue entonces cuando la felicidad regresó a su alma. Ahí estaba enfrente de ella pero con la melena toda alborota y con los ojos con ojeras ya que no pudo dormir bien anoche; las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos deslizando a através de sus mejillas hasta el suelo pero esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad - "¡MAMÁ!" - exclamó mientras volaba directamente hacia su pecho - "¡Oh, Mamá. No sabes cuanto te extrañe, te quiero mucho!" - dijo entro sollozos mientras se aferraba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tendría que agradecer a su maestro ya que había cumplido su promesa como siempre lo hace.

"Ya ya dulzura, Mamá ya está aquí y no te dejará solo nunca más" - Applejack acarició su cabezita mientras limpiaba sus brillantes ojos esmeralda pero tampoco podía negar esos mismos sentimientos mutuos, también lo había hechado de menos y sobre todo a él quien más ansiaba verlo en toda la semana. Si que se sentía arrepentido por haber llegado un día más de lo previsto sin decirle el verdadero motivo de su retraso.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven alicornio dejó de llorar y alzó la vista - "¿Mami estás bien? ¿Que problema tuviste para que no regresaras a casa como habías dicho? ¿Acaso algún pony malo te hizo algo?" - esas eran las primeras preguntas que se les vino a la mente.

Applejack decidió decirlo todo con franqueza - "Si Harry estoy bien pero te diré un secreto y espero no lo tomes a mal, la verdad es que no tuve ningún problema porque ningún pony me hizo nada" - esa respuesta lo dejó pasmado.

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces... por qué no volviste a casa después del rodeo de Canterlot?" - volvió a preguntar perplejo.

"Te diré lo que pasó..." - y entonces su madr se dispuso a explicarle sus resultados del rodeo y del como ganó todos los premios que no tuvieron nada que ver con el primer lugar ni tampoco del cómo pudo conseguir el dinero para reparar el techo del ayuntamiento y por último le contó cuando Goku y sus amigas la buscaron en su nuevo trabajo en una granja de cerezas - "... Y eso fue lo que pasó" - terminó de decirlo su relato, Harry se quedó sin palabras porque no sabía que decir porque no pensaba nada más que en la estupefacción en los medios que tuvo que recurrir su madre para conseguir el dinero. Applejack vio su expresión y sintió nerviosismo, ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su parte y no lo culpaba porque en realidad toda era su culpa y por su miedo.

"Harry, antes de que me digas algo permiteme decir algo más; tienes todo el derecho del mundo si me odias porque todo esto fue por mi culpa, tenía tanto miedo de volver a casa sin nada pero es que con todo el apoyo moral que recibí de todos ustedes no quería ver la desilución de todos en Ponyville por haberles prometido algo que creía seguro en ganar pero subestimé las cosas, ¿y que fue lo que hize?. Yo..." - ella hizo una pausa para no tratar de decir la palabra que va en contra de sus principios - "...alteré la verdad y Goku y las chicas tuvieron que ir buscarme para enseñarme que no debo huir de mis fracasos" - habló mientras bajaba la cabeza y se quitaba su sombrero en señal de deshonra. Harry todavía se quedó sin habla después de haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho la yegua pero comprendía bien sus problemas.

"La verdad es que no espero el perdón de todos sobre todo el tuyo si lo deseas porque fue la que más te decepcionó y no me lo merezco... al igual que esto" - dijo devolviendo el listón verde que le había fabricado. El joven alicornio tomó el listón pero finalmente decidió hablar.

"Mami ahora tu escuchame, no estoy decepcionado de ti para nada"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Ya me oíste, no me decepcionaste y nunca lo harás. Es cierto que no lograste ganar pero ¿y eso qué?. No por no ganar el titulo un año me hará pensar que eres un mala madre, todo lo contrario y no necesito una simple competencia para saberlo. En la vida se gana y se pierde por igual pero algo que mi maestro me dijo una vez que se aprende más de tus fracasos para que después puedas dar lo mejor para la próxima. Tu eres la mejor pony porque sigues siendo la mejor mamá del mundo y eso no tiene ningún limite, y por esa razón te hize este listón para que recuerdes que tan genial eres en la granja" - terminó de decirle con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba nuevamente su premio.

"Oh Harry..." Applejack sentía como sus lagrimas salían por la conmoción, lagrimas de alegría era lo que sentía recorrer en sus mejillas por las cariñosas palabras que acaba de decir el potro, tampoco esperaba que el se lo tomara tan bien a pesar de no logró ganar el titulo o que casi haya cambiado su estilo de vida por algo tan insignificante como el dinero - "Gracias hijo, te quiero mucho y espero dar lo mejor de mi el próximo año" - le dijo mirando a los hijos.

"Esperaré con ansias y para la próxima ahora si me llevas para que te apoyo a todo momento" - dijo Harry con su más grande sonrisa.

Entonces Applejack agarró el listón verde - "¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que esto tendrá lugar en mi vitrina de trofeos como muestra del más grande que me han dado hasta ahora ¿te parece?" - le sugirió y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, ¡vamos!" - y ambos salieron del cuarto para bajar con el resto de la familia

* * *

**Lección de la Amistad (Voz de Applejack):  
**

_Querida Princesa Celestia: _

_Es más fácil estar orgullosa cuando terminas en primer lugar que cuando terminas después. Pero no hay razón para ocultarse si no te va bien como esperabas. No puedes correr de tus problemas. Es mejor correr hacia tus amigos y familia._

* * *

Más Tarde ese mismo día ya de la noche, Goku se encontraba haciendo lo último de sus deberes como almacenar las manzanas en la bodega y de limpiar a los animales domesticos y ahí fue cuando Applejack se le acercó.

**"Oh hola Applejack, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?. En fin, ¿que tal te fue?" **\- a jusgar por su rostro tenía la idea de que todo salió bien.

"Me fue excelente, mi hijo me perdonó a pesar de todo lo que hize pero eso se debe a que me tiene un gran afecto" - le dijo con su tradicional acento de vaquera.

**"Hmph, ¿ves que te dije?. Todo iba a salir bien y eso se debe que Harry tiene un corazón noble" **\- dijo con mucho orgullo, le hacía recordar a si mismo incluso hasta la edad que tenía ahora.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Pero sabes?, tal vez no gané un premio oficial pero tengo algo mucho y está justo al final de esa vitrina" - dijo señalando su muro donde estaban sus reconocimientos y al final de estos estaba el que había hecho Harry - "Te debo dar las gracias por todo Goku, viniste para aclarar mi mente y traerme a casa. Mi familia realmente me hechaba de menos"

El Saiyajin rojo se rascó la nuca - **"Vamos Applejack, sabes que ese es mi deber de mejor amigo"**

"Si eso mismo pienso, eres un excelente amigo. A veces los ponis nos preguntamos pensamos que estaríamos perdidos sin ti" - su comentario lo hizo sonreir - "Caulquier cosa que necesites de mi o de Sweet Apple Acress, tienes todo el permiso para pedirlo con toda confianza" - a pesar de que se le ha dicho antes, nuevamente le entregó la confianza de la familia Apple por todo lo que había hecho.

**"Gracias Applejack, lo tomaré en cuenta y ustedes siempre pueden contar con mi ayuda en todo lo que pidan"** \- Goku le dijo mostrando un pulgar arriba

Applejack bostezó en señal de que ya era hora de contar ovejitas - "Bueno socio, ya me tengo que ir a dormir. Te esperaré mañana y descanza" - le dijo con un guiño.

**"Lo mismo digo yo. Buenas noches Applejack" **\- se despidió mientras emprendía vuelo para ir a su casa finalmente a dormir.

Que buena era la vida y la verdad siempre supera las fronteras.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Yyyyyyyyy eso sería todo amigos, el capitulo fue más largo de lo que imaginé pero eso no importa porque desarrollo mejor mi "imaginación".  
_**

**_*Digo eso mientras hago un arcoiris al estilo Bob Esponja XD)_**

**_Creo que fue el capitulo más sentimental que he hecho hasta ahora, creo que con tanto drama y mucho cariño me hará vomitar arcoiris hasta llenar el Estadio Azteca de mi ciudad y no es broma (Ok, si lo es)_**

**_Muchas gracias por esperar y espero verlos en la siguiente actualización con mas y más reviews para que sea más famosa la historia. Un nuevo saludo para todos los que mencioné en la lista del principio y esperemos a que la lista aumente para la siguiente mitad._**

* * *

**_(1).- Supongo que algunos sintieron emoción cuando hize mención a una de las técnicas de Goku, el Kaioken. La verdad es que ya tenía que haber un momento para hacer mención a una de sus técnicas famosas, lo mismo hicieron en la serie DBS cuando Goku lo usó combinando el SSJ Dios Azul y entonces me hizo pensar en muchas cosas que dentró de poco haré en alguna de mis historias.  
_**

**_Por cierto si han visto el capitulo original, ya recordarán que tantas cerezas aparecieron y si lo llegan a recordar pues... ya se darán cuenta de que fue demasiado trabajo incluso para el Saiyajin._**

**_(2).- Hay que recordar que Goku entre todos los torneos que participó, en casi ningún pudo ganar el primer lugar: En el Torneo 21 perdió contra Jackie Chun, en el 22 perdió contra Tenshin-han, en el 23 ese si ganó a Ma Junia (lo mejor conocido como Piccoro, su nombre falso que tuvo que usar para evitar controversia),_****_**_ en el torneo del otro mundo ganó pero fue descalificado cuando tocó el techo del lugar de la pelea que hizo contra Paikkuhan,_** el 25 no clasificó porque tuvo que retirarse para encontrar a Babidi y a Boo, en el 28 se retiró porque se fue a entrenar a Uub por 10 años, en torneo que hizo Satán en la serie GT (creo que en capitulo 41 si no mal recuerdo) en donde perdió en la sección infantil contra otro niño mucho más debil, y dejenme decirles que reaccioné igual que Vegeta en ese capitulo, si lo han visto ya sabrán a que me refiero._**

**_Y a pesar de todo esto, Goku es muy famoso entre el historial del los participantes del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales y todos lo saben._**

* * *

_**Y asi es como termino el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente espero verlos en la siguiente actualización.** _

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. CHAO! n_n**_


	14. La Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000

_**¡Que ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, amigos!, hoy les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte de esta genial historia que de verdad ya me está quedando solido y eso que todavía no viene lo bueno.**_

_**Ya casi llegamos a los 400 reviews, tengo el presentimiento que al final de esta temporada ya estaremos cerca del medio mil. Sino pues no me importa porque hay muchos capitulos que me esperan, (en serio, casi 4 temporadas, tres peliculas de la serie y uno que otras temporadas extras que estan a la espera de que los reescriba, tengo todo el resto de mi vida para terminar esta obra).**_

_**En fin, solo quiero darles las gracias a todos mis fans que siguen esta historia fielmente y espero que me sigan apoyando para seguir escribiendo esto, de verdad muchas gracias amigos.**_

_**¿Saben una cosa?, me dado cuenta de que he peusto mi interés solamente en mis historias más populares, creo que me daré un tiempo para ver como estan los otros y actualizarlos antes de que los deje en el polvo, ¿A ustedes no les molestaría si me doy un tiempo para escribir mis otras historias verdad?, puede que me tarde un poco pero es que me siento mal al dejar mis otras historias que en un principio eran mi afición, soy terrible :(**_

_**Bien mientras me desahogo, disfruten este capitulo que de seguro les va encantar, o tal vez no, meh!, que se yo... CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 13: La Super Velóz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000  
**

**Intro**

Era de noche en Ponyville y nos encontramos exactamente en la casa de Fluttershy donde la dulce pegaso estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su recamara pero luego ese sueño se interrumpió cuando alguien tocó su ventana.

*Yawn!* - "¿Quién podrá ser?, aún esta oscuro" - se preguntó a si misma y luego la respuesta vino enseguida ya que Rainbow entró a su alcoba por la ventana muy agitada.

"¡Deprisa Fluttershy, la temporada de sidra ya va a comenzar!" - exclamó la pegaso cían mientras le quitaba la manta a su amiga y ella se sonrojó un poco, por alguna extraña razón. Rainbow no tenía de explicaciones y se llevó a Fluttershy volando para ir a Sweet Apple Acress.

"Ay ¿donde estamos? ¿Cual es la prisa?" - preguntó un poco adormilada y desconcertada.

"¿Cual prisa? ¿No recuerdas el año pasado? ¿O el año anterior a ese?, ¿o cualquier temporada de manzana que ha habido?" - ella le preguntó y Fluttershy trató de pensar en su respuesta hasta que Rainbow respondió por ella - "Pinkie Pie... Ella siempre termina delante de toda la fila y luego se les acaba la sidra"

"Supongo que..." - la pegaso amarilla quiso decir algo pero la interrumpieron.

"¡Pues no este año, este año llegaré antes del amanecer. Asi tomaré todo la sidra de manzana que quiera y reiré cuando no le toque nada!" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras aumentaba su velocidad. A medida que volaban las dos pegasos Fluttershy recordó algo importante

"¡Espera Rainbow, ¿qué hay de Goku? ¿No crees que debamos avisarle acerca de esto?" - le sugirió porque dejaron a su amigo Saiyajin y apostaba a que tal vez desconocía de la famosa venta de temporada de sidra de manzana, ¿o tal vez si lo conocía?.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso, ya tendrá su oportunidad el otro año!" - ella insistió mientras seguía hablando de su maravilloso y malvado plan - "¿Sabes? tal vez guarde un poco, así lo beberé gota a gota frente a ella..." *jadeo* - ella se quedó paralizada con lo que estaba viendo. Había una enorme fila y una muy larga enfrente de un puesto donde se venderá la sidra. Al parecer más de "unos" ponis se le habían adelantado.

"Vaya Rainbow Dash, parece que unos ponis tomaron tu misma idea" - comentó Fluttershy mientras observaba la fila que recorría gran parte de la granja. Entre todas las tiendas de campaña, para ser exacto la primera de toda la fila, había una decorada de color rosa y en ella salió Pinkie Pie, con su melena un poco desordenada.

"Wow Pinkie, me gusta tu nuevo estilo" - comentó la tímida pegaso viendo su "look".

"¿Quienes son todos estos ponis?" - preguntó Rainbow un poco alterada. Luego, por alguna razón, la melena de la susodicha pony rosada se hinchó para regresar a su clásico estilo.

"¡¿No es genial?!" - preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pegaso de arcoiris - "¡No podía dormir porque estaba emocionada por la temporada de jugo y tuve la brillante idea de acampar, así que les dije a unos cuantos y les pareció una gran idea. Por que es una gran fiesta de sidra, Woo-hoo!" - les explicó con su típica hiperactividad - "Miren son muchos ponis, ojalá alcance para todos" - cuando dijo esa última frase, Rainbow gruñó por lo que había dicho su amiga, ya tuvo suficiente con ella se le adelantara y ahora toda Ponyville le siguió el ejemplo - "Pero saben, pase una buena noche ayer ya que no estuve sola. Miren quien más está en mi tienda" - les dijo mientras les señalaba con su casco la persona quien seguía dormida, se trataba de Goku, en su estado normal.

"¿Goku?" - preguntó Fluttershy intrigada mientras veía a su amigo dormilon semi destapado de la manta. Por alguna razón el Saiyajin no pudo regresar a casa a noche y era por estar aquí a la intemperie.

"Sip, invite a Goku para que también acampara y fuera de los primeros en probar la sidra de la familia Apple, que por cierto dijo que ayer se la pasó ayudando a la familia para preparar la sidra de manzana" - Pinkie les explicó y luego se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza - "¿Me pregunto como sabrá la sidra ahora preparada con un Saiyajin?" - Mientras se preguntaba más cosas, las tres yeguas podían escuchar con más claridad los ronquidos del mencionado.

"Awww, ¿que acaso Goku no se ve tierno mientras duerme?" - preguntó Fluttershy con ternura, Pinkie asintió de la aprobación pero Rainbow no porque la angustia se apoderaba de su mente.

_"¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, esto me puede estar pasando. Si Pinkie estando a la delantera tengo pocas probabilidades de conseguir sidra eran bajas, con Goku estando presente esas posibilidades se reducen a cero!" _\- ella conocía los hábitos alimenticios de Goku y consumía tanto como la pony fiestera, o incluso más que ella. Y como es su primera vez, apostaba que no se llenaría con el primer tarro porque ningún pony de Ponyville se resistía a un solo trago de sidra de manzana. Ahora solo le quedaba resar para que al menos les sobre una gota este año.

* * *

Unas horas después, el puesto de sidra de la familia ya estaba por abrir para comenzar con la venta de temporada de sidra como siempre acostumbran hacer cada año. Había una enorme fila, y si "enorme" en todo el significado de la palabra ya que todos los ponis de Ponyville se juntaron con la esperanza de obtener aunque sea un tarro de esa bebida hecha de manzanas. Goku estaba por la delantera justo detrás de Pinkie Pie.

"Oye Pinkie" - le tocó su hombro y ella volteó a verlo.

"¿Si, qué pasa Goku?" - le preguntó con su gran sonrisa.

"Su que el día de ayer me dispuse a ayudar a la familia Apple para hacer la sidra que venderían hoy así que..."

"¿Así que... que cosa?" - Pinkie le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cómo sabe la sidra exactamente?" - justo cuando hizo esa pregunta, Pinkie jadeó hasta quedarse sin aire.

"¡¿Quieres decir que nunca de los nunca de los jamas de los jamases has probado aunque sea una gota de sidra en tu vida?!" - ella le preguntó poniendo sus cascos sobre sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Emm... shi, pod esso te plegunto" - respondió con la cara comprimida por su apretón.

"Bien Goku, te explicaré" - Pinkie lo soltó mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se dispuso a explicarle lo que era la bebida - "Como ya has de saber, la sidra está hecha a base manzanas fermentadas; su sabor es simplemente magnifico, y el de la familia Apple siempre ha sido la mejor de toda Equestria ya que al momento en que lo pruebas te quedas como 'hechizado'. Simplemente no puedes tomar un solo tarro" - explicando mientras lamía sus labios con tan solo pensar en esa bebida. Goku se rió un poquito por la explicación de su amigo pero su opinión era satisfactoria y ya esperaba probar en lo que tanto trabajó con sus amigos Apple.

En ese momento, Applejack apareció mientras hablaba por el megáfono - "¡Atención a todos los ponis, la temporada de sidra finalmente está inaugurado!" - tras decir ese anunció, todos los ponis se emocionaron de la felicidad. La primera pony en pagar obviamente fue Pinkie quien vació todos sus ahorros de bits para obtener todos las porciones de sidra que le alcanzaban; los Apple le sirvieron el primer tarro y ella lo degustó con mucho placer, luego ella se retiró con una pila entera de tarros de sidra mientra los consumía en el camino. El siguiente fue Goku y la familia lo recibió con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Señor Goku que bueno que está aquí, para que pruebe lo maravilloso que sabe nuestra sida de temporada. Sabíamos que serías de los primeros en la fila ya que la sidra se acaba en cuestión de minutos" - comentó Harry observando toda la enorme fila esperando.

El Saiyajin sonrió y se rascó la cabeza - "Por supuesto que no me lo perdería, no por nada trabajé con ustedes para que al final no reciba nada" - Goku sacó los bits que tenía en sus bolsas pero Applejack intervino.

"No Goku, no es necesario que pagues. Esto va por cuenta de la casa" - ella dijo con mucha modestia ya que era su socio.

"¿En serio Applejack?" - preguntó Goku algo intrigado - "En serio quiero pagar por mi bebida porque eso era lo que la gente normal siempre hace por algún producto o servicio, ¿o no?"

"Si lo sabemos Señor Goku, pero nosotros insistimos. Usted es parte de la familia y puedes consumir de nuestros productos gratis, y además gracias a su ayuda pudimos hacer más jugo de lo que hicimos el año pasado, ¿verdad familia?" - Harry le preguntó a los otros miembros de su familia y asintieron con la cabeza.

Goku sonrió por su amabilidad - "Cielos, gracias amigos" - el aceptó sin cuestionar su generoso oferta, tomó un tarro lleno de sidra con su mano y luego dio un pequeño sorbo para comprobar su sabor - "¡Ay, esto sabe delicioso!" - exclamó de felicidad mientras consumía el resto del tarro.

"Pues me alegra mucho de que te gustara" - Applejack sonrió de manera orgullosa por su comentario, ya esperaba su reacción como todo los ponis lo han hecho - "Si gustas, puedes recibir unos tarros más"

"Si, gracias Applejack" - y entonces le sirvieron más sidra en su vaso para después beber y luego le sirvieron una más y una más. Ya después de haberse bebido un barril entero se apartó de la fila para dejarles la oportunidad a los demás ponis probaran como buena persona que es. Y así continuaron las transacciones, pony tras pony tras pony pasaban por el puesto para pagar su respectiva porción de sidra, por otro lado Rainbow Dash estaba revisando cada minuto el suministro de barriles de sidra que se agotaban con el paso de tiempo, estaba rezando para que al menos consiga uno, aunque sea, solo un pequeño tarro.

Luego de una larga media hora, finalmente llegó su turno de comprar su bebida pero claro, Fluttershy iba antes que ella así que le vendieron su parte, entonces cuando ella depositó sus bits se llevó una terrible decepción, la sidra se había acabado y eso la deprimió pero a la vez se enfureció bastante, tanto espera para nada, otra vez.

Big Mac revisó el suministro de barriles de sidra y se dio cuenta de que ya se les acabaron todos, por lo tanto Applejack tuvo la penosa decisión de dar un anuncio.

"Eh... lo siento, es todo por hoy" - al decir eso, los ponis que estaban en fila comenzaron a protestas porque se estaban quejando. La pegaso de arcoiris se puso enfrente de ella.

"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa. Se te acabó otra vez!" - le exclamó de esa manera porque eso no es ningúna novedad.

"Si, siempre se te acaba" - otro pony se quejó porque tampoco le tocó sidra.

"Para el record no me importa" - Fluttershy no estaba para nada molesta, (obviamente porque ella fue la afortunada en ser la última). Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para justificar lo que sucedió.

"¿Por qué no pueden hacer suficiente jugo para todos, o al menos para mí?" - inquirió Rainbow señalándose a si misma en tono deprimente. Y entonces el resto de la multitud comenzaron a protestar por el mismo motivo, los Apple estaban algo nervioso debido a las numerosas quejas, aunque por otro lado, ya esperaban esas reacciones porque ese siempre sucedía cada vez que no alcanzaba la sidra para todos.

"¡Silencio!" - Goku exclamó lo suficientemente alto para calmar a toda la multitud enfurecida - "¡Amigos, Applejack y nuestros amigos de la granja hacen todo lo posible para hacer sidra de excelente calidad y no es culpa de ellos si no alcanza de ellos sino alcanza para todos!"

La pegaso de azul cían rodó los ojos por su comentario - "Oh, claro lo dices tan facil ya que te tomaste un barril entero sin pagar, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó señalandole con el casco pero Fluttershy intervino.

"¡Rainbow, basta. No está bien que señales así a Goku!, a puesto que es la primera vez que Goku toma la sidra de manzana" - lo pretegió con su ala y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Es verdad, yo nunca he probado esta bebida jamás, se los juro" **(1)**

Applejack estaba de acuerdo con el comentario que dijo el Saiyajin - "Goku tiene razón, hicimos todo lo posible para aumentar la producción.

"Si, siempre dices lo mismo" - dijo un semental quejándose de la misma historia.

"Y siempre es cierto. La sidra de la familia de la familia está hecho con amor e integridad, y solo con las mejores manzanas de Equestria" - dijo eso mientras veía a su familia quienes sonreían de orgullo - "Lo siento, pero esa receta toma tiempo" - y por ese motivo solo lo hacen en un determinado del año. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para los ponis ya que seguían disgustados por no tomar sidra, la pony terrestre hizo otro - "Si tienen paciencia, tendremos más sidra mañana" - ella les prometió a las masas que les traerían suficiente sidra para la siguiente venta.

Rainbow aceptó el anunció a regañates ya que tenía que esperar hasta mañana, aún no se le hacía justo que ella fuera la única de todo el equipo de los Elementos de la Armonía en no probar la sidra de este año, hasta el Saiyajin tuvo más suerte que ella y eso su primera vez, en cambio ella lo ha estado intentando por varias temporadas. En ese momento Pinkie apareció para comentarle una cosita.

"¡Tiene razón, ¿sabes?, no puedes apresurar la perfección y la tanda de este año fue la perfección!" - ella dijo con total emoción. Goku y sus amigas se estremecieron ya que lo que está haciendo Pinkie es restregarle su felicidad a Rainbow.

"Ehh... Pinkie" - Fluttershy intentó detenerla pero ya era tarde porque la yegua rosada seguía hablando.

"Nunca olvidaré esta sidra, fue un momento en el tiempo que jamás volverá a existir" - en ese momento alguien tocó su hombro y ese era Harry.

"Pinkie, ¿te estás dando cuenta de que estás restregando tu felicidad a Rainbow por... ya sabes?" - su maestro asintió con la cabeza porque el sabía a lo que se refería.

"¿Saber qué?" - ella levantó una ceja de intriga y luego vio la expresión de su amiga pegaso quien estaba gruñendo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su equivocación.

***Chu Chu!* (Insertar sonido de silbato de tren)**

"Mmm... ¿Y ese sonido de donde viene?" - preguntó Goku tratando de identificar el origen del sonido y en ese momento la respuesta llegó. Todos los ponis presentes vieron hacia el otro lado del camino una maquina impulsada a vapor aproximándose a la granja.

"Por Equestria, ¿qué rayos es eso?" - Applejack preguntó y sus amigas se encogieron de hombros. Sea lo que fuese esa maquina, todos los ponis morían de curiosidad de saber que era y se acercaron lo más que pudieron.

En ese momento, la maquina de vapor se detuvo justo en frente del puesto de sidra y de ahí salieron los dueños de este armatoste.

**(Reproduscan esta canción, olbigatoriamente: /watch?v=9nTcq6VU_Q0)**

**(Podríamos decir que toda la canción de este capitulo es tal como está en la serie original, solo pongo el link del video musical ya que me da paja escribir la letra XD, pero hablando en serio, les daré un resumen de lo que pasó en esta escena).**

Un par de sementales unicornios se presentaron ante el publico, se hacen llamar los hermanos Flim y Flam. La apariencia de ambos eran casi iguales ya que se podrían decir que eran gemelos; tenían el pelaje beige con la crin y cola de color rojo con los ojos verdes, sus cutie marks consistían en dos manzanas pero de diferentes formas (el hermano Flim tenía la mitad de un manzana mientras que el hermano Flam una manzana a medio pelar), también había un rasgo que los diferenciaba, el hermano Flam tenía un mostacho bien peinado que combinaba el color de su crin. La vestimenta de ambos eran también igual, solamente se trataba de una camisa de rayas azules y un sombrero, (como los que usan los promotores de peliculas clásicas de Norte América).

Bueno como iba diciendo, ambos sementales se presentaron en Sweet Apple Acress promocionando su invento por medio de un numerito, este invento "aumentaría" la producción de sidra para todos aquellos ponis que tuvieron la desdicha de no probar una sola gota hecho del néctar de manzanas. Así que tenían una muy buena propuesta para la familia Apple que los beneficiaría a todos, claro, siempre y cuando la mencionada familia acepte los términos.

"Vaya, esos tipos si que son... extravagantes" - comentó Goku tras ver escuchar su canción. Esos ponis le parecían simpáticos a decir verdad.

"Bastante extravagantes diría yo" - dijo su discípulo estando de acuerdo con él, incluso llamaron a todos los ponis presentes. Es curioso que sea la primera vez que él y su familia adoptiva hayan visto a estos ponis puesto que han vendido sidra desde que tiene memoria. Ellos quieren algo de esta granja, ¿pero qué es?.

Volviendo al punto, todos los ponis estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta de los hermanos Flim y Flam, bueno, no todos exactamente.

"¡No tan ráído!" - la abuela Smith hizo un tiempo fuera y convocó a los miembros de la familia Apple en una reunión de emergencia, claro, Goku también se incluyó en la bolita ya que también era parte de esta familia - "Esa maquina no se compara al cariño que le damos a nuestra sidra"

"Pero si aceptamos esto podremos hacer felices a todos los ponis de la ciudad" - Applebloom argumentó pero su hermana mayor desistió.

"No estoy seguro familia, siempre hemos hecho el jugo de la misma manera"

"Sip" - Big Mac estaba de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, su reunión fue interrumpida porque los sementales se incluyeron, claro sin avisar.

"Mejoraremos el trato: Ustedes ponen las manzanas..."

"Y nosotros la Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000..."

"¡Luego dividimos esas jugosas ganancias!"

"En 75..."

"Y 25"- propusieron los dos unicornios con la intención de hacer un trato pero los Apple y el Saiyajin no son tan fáciles de domar.

"¡Trato...!" - Applebloom estaba a punto de hablar Applejack le tapó la boca.

"¡Alto!. ¿Quién se lleva el 75?"

"Pues nosotros, obvio" - respondió Flim con un sonrosa jocosa.

"E incluiremos nuestra magia para impulsar la maquina, gratis" - luego de decir eso, la pony con sombrero de vaquero se puso a pensar las cosas, tenía que tomar una buena decisión porque esto afectaría tanto a Sweet Apple Acress como en su economía - "La venta de sidra mantiene el negocio a flote, perderemos todo si aceptamos"

"¿Entonces... que deciden?" - preguntaron los dos hermanos, los Apple los ceño fruncido y entonces Goku se puso en frente.

"Decidimos que no"

"Emm... disculpa niño, pero esto es un asunto entre adultos" - habló Flim mufandose de su estatura.

"Si, por qué no vas a tu casa porque a puesto ya están preocupados por ti" - su hermano Flam comentó tratando de no matarse de la no se molestó por su comentario porque ya no tenía caso estar repite y repite la mismas palabras.

"Miren amigo, no estamos interesados en la oferta de su maquina. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la abuela Smith en primer lugar; lo que importa es la forma en como hacen los productos; con amor y paciencia" - Goku dialogó y Harry asintió.

"Cierto, nosotros siempre hacemos para beneficiar a los ciudadanos de Ponyville, no para presumir el prestigio apresurando las cosas por medio de la maquinaria"

"En pocas palabras; no hay trato" - concluyó Big Mac.

"Hmpf, muy bien. Si rechazan nuestra oferta de ser socios, entonces tendremos que ser competidores" - A pesar de su declinación, los hermanos Flim y Flam no se rendirían.

Applejack abrió los ojos cuando dijo eso - "No se atreverían"

"¿Ah no?" - Flim hizo señas su hermano gemelo para que hablara en frente de los ponis.

"¡No se preocupen ponis, habrá suficiente sidra para todos...!"

"Cuando saquemos a Sweet Apple del negocio" - terminó esa última frase con un susurro ganándose los jadeos de los Apple.

"¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente!" - exclamó Goku dirigiéndose a los dos unicornios - "Miren, ya dijimos que no aceptamos su oferta, así que les sugiero que se marchen lo más lejos posible porque sino, las cosas se pondrán feas"

"Uyy que miedo, el niño querrá golpearnos" - ambos unicornios se burlaron de su amenaza.

_"¿Que acaso son tontos esos dos?, no tienen idea de quién se están burlando" _\- pensó Harry al ver la confianza de Flim y Flam. no sabía si era valentía o ignorancia extrema ya que están en presencia del guerrero más poderoso de Equestria, y ese mismo guerrero es el que honorablemente esta trabajando para granja de manzanas, sin mencionar que también estaban en presencia del nieto de la soberana gobernante de Equestria, al parecer era más probable la segunda opción. Luego de unas cuantas carcajadas, los hermanos Flim y Flam se reincorporaron.

"Bien, basta de bromas. Por ahora nos retiraremos pero tengan en cuenta esto Apple, solo en caso de que no haya suficiente sidra para los ponis para mañana..."

"Tendremos que mostrarles lo eficaz que es nuestra Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000" - luego de decir eso, ambos ponis se montaron en su maquina impulsada por magia y se fueron al otro la del camino.

"Pero que petulantes son esos sementales" - comentó su hermana Applejack.

"Sip" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo la impresión de que no será la última vez que los veamos por aquí" - supuso Goku, con todo lo que ha pasado ya cambió de opinión con respecto a los hermanos Flim y Flam, ya no le parecían tan simpáticos.

"Cierto Señor Goku, y parece que harán todo lo posible por sacarnos del negocio" - comentó Harry un poco preocupada de lo que pueda suceder mañana.

"Pero eso no los permitiremos, ¿verdad?. No si trabajamos en equipo como siempre le hemos hecho" - dijo el Saiyajin con determinación y Harry junto con los Apple asintieron con la cabeza.

"Tienes toda razón socio, trabajaremos más duro para producir más sidra de lo que hicimos hoy. ¿Están de acuerdos todos?" - Applejack les preguntó con emoción mientras ponía su casco en el centro.

"¡Yo Si!" - dijo Applebloom poniendo su casco.

"Sip" - dijo Big Mac poniendo también su casco.

"¡A enseñarles a esos pesados lo que es hacer sidra de calidad!" - dijo la abuela Smith poniendo su huesudo casco.

"¡Por la granja!" - comentó Harry poniendo su mano.

"¡Por la familia!" - y Goku fue el último en poner su mano en el centro.

Luego Rainbow hizo su aparición - "Emm... oigan, no es por arruinar sus palabras de aliento pero... ¡necesito que realmente hagan suficiente para mañana, o al menos para mi!, ¿si?" - les pidió con ojos llorosos. A ella no le importa quién hacia la mejor sidra, lo que le importaba es que ella no ha probado ni un mililitro de sidra por un largo tiempo y ya no soportaba más.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

Nuevamente todo estaban reunidos en el mismo sitio de Sweet Apple Acress con la intención de abastecer a los que faltaron en la venta anterior, esta vez hicieron un poco más de la cantidad que hicieron y los miembros de la granja esperaban que eso fuera suficiente. Goku junto con sus amigos de Sweet Apple Acress se dispusieron a servir todas las porciones que eran posibles con todo el suministro que tenían.

"¿Estás preocupada por lo de Flim y Flam?" - Twilight le preguntó a Applejack.

"La abuela Smith dice que solo estaban presumiendo" - añadió Spike mientras bebía su respectivo tarro de sidra. A pesar de sus comentario, la pony terrestre seguía dudando

"No estoy segura, sonaron serios cuando dijeron que nos sacarían del negocio" - en ese momento, su hermanita Applebloom dio una mala noticia.

"Se acabó la sidra" - la multitud gimió de total decepción, en especial cierta pegaso de crin de arcoiris.

"¡Ay no puede ser!" - exclamó Rainbow molesta, apenas estaba a la mitad de toda la fila, peor que ayer.

"Pueden regresar mañana ponis" - Harry intentó calmarlo pero fue inutil ya que seguían quejándose.

"Vaya, aun con todo lo que hicimos no fue suficiente para nuestros amigos. Que mala suerte" - comentó Goku muy apenado; técnicamente habían hecho 20 barriles de sidra pero lamentablemente algunos ponis pidieron más de un solo tarro, por esa razón no les duró para el resto de Ponyville. Y por si eso fuera poco, escucharon el sonido del vapor resonando.

_"Ay no" _\- pensaron los Apple y Goku, esos ponis volvieron a fastidiar.

Efectivamente, la Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 acompañado del dúo de hermanos unicornios, se estacionaron justo en frente de la cerca que la yegua de edad media había arreglado por lo mismo que hicieron ayer.

"¿Cual es el problema que tenemos aquí?" - habló Flim y después su hermano Flam continuó con el dialogó.

"¡Que mal, la sidra se acabó otra vez!" - y entonces de su maquina sacaron un barril de sidra, marca Flim y Flam.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Quién quiere un tarro?" - Flim les ofreció su producto y obviamente se ganaron la atención de todo los ponis dejando solos a los Apple y sus verdaderos amigos, bueno casi todos.

"Descuiden ponis, tenemos la Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000" para hacer más al instante" - entonces los hermanos ofrecieron el primer tarro a Rainbow Dash quien ya moría de ganas de poner sus labios en el vaso. Sin embargo, Applejack reaccionó y con su soga tiró el barril junto con el tarro del casco de su amiga derramándose totalmente en la tierra.

"No pueden vender esa sidra, esas son manzanas de la familia Apple" - dijo Applejack confiscando el barril.

"Así es, no pueden vender algo que no les pertenece, en especial cuando dijimos que no aceptamos el trato" - Goku dijo seriamente - "Y recuerdo haberles dicho que no queríamos ver sus rostros por aquí"

La pegaso desesperadamente intentó absorber la sidra pero solo terminó comiendo tierra - "¿Este es una especia de broma cruel?" - preguntó con los ojos llorosos. Se preguntaba por qué el universo no quería que Rainbow gozara de una buena bebida como es la sidra. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se sintieron ofendidos por la intercepción de la yegua pero aún conservaron la calma.

"No se preocupen ponis, hay suficientes manzanas en Equestria, encontraremos más sidra de lo que Ponyville pueda beber" - eso llamó la atención de los ponis pero luego Harry se puso enfrente de los dos para confrontarlos.

"Nosotros podríamos hacer más jugo del que pueda imaginar" - al decir eso tantos el dúo de unicornios como el resto de los ponis se quedaron abrumados cuando declaró eso, sin embargo Big Mac recogió a su sobrinito y lo reagrupó con la familia.

"Pero no se trata de cantidad, sino de calidad" - la abuela Smith seguía su código de honor tal como lo había hecho en generaciones pasadas.

"Awwww" - aún con eso, no fue lo suficiente para satisfacer a las masas ya que seguían sin sidra.

"¿A quién le importa quién haga la mejor sidra?, si nunca puedo probarlo" - Rainbow volvió a quejarse pero luego el hermano Flim escuchó sus plegarias.

"Oww, miren a estos pobres e insatisfechos ponis"

"Ponyville es territorio de Sweet Apple" - protestó Applebloom pero su hermano lo susheo para que no se metiera en pleito.

"Nuestra sida habla por si sola" - declaró Applejack acertivamente.

Al decir esas palabras, los hermanos unicornio tuvieron una brillante idea - "Pongamoslo a prueba"

"En donde sea, cuando quieran" - dijo el joven alicornio aceptando el desafío, sea cual sea.

"Ya es suficiente" - su bisabuela adoptiva le reprochó por que era demasiado insensato como para aceptar una prueba desconocida.

"Con nuestra maquina podemos hacer mucha sidra en una hora para satisfacer a toda la ciudad" - declaró Flam, a lo que Applebloom protestó.

"Lo haremos en 45" - sin embargo su maestro le tapó la boca.

"Applebloom, no le aumentes el interés a esos sujetos" - la detuvo porque a este paso terminarían haciendo su desafío hasta en 10 minutos y eso es demasiado apresurado.

"Tranquilos niños, tranquilos" - la pony anciana también quería persuadirlos pero luego el hermano Flim la provocó a ella.

"¿Cual es el problemas abuela Smith? ¿Gallina?"

"¿Como me llamaste, muchachito?" - preguntó fulminando con la mirada.

"Si está tan segura de su sidra, ¿cual es su problema?" - se mufó de ella y luego la anciana se acercó para hablarle directamente sobre su desafío.

"¡Mañana en la mañana, aquí mismo!"

A pesar de haber acptado la prueba, habían ciertos inconvenientes, según Flam - "Pero me temo que no tenemos... manzanas" - dijo mientras pulía una manzana de las canastas pero claro, para todo había solución.

"¡Pueden usar nuestro campo sur, les enseñaremos algo acerca de la producción de jugo!" - la abuela Smith les ofreció una parte del terreno pero no le importaba si incluso gastaban hasta la última de sus manzanas, nadie se mete con la granja y se con la suya.

Flim aceptó su oferta - "Excelente, hay una apuesta. Quién pueda produzca más barriles en menos de una hora, ganará el derecho exclusivo de vender sidra en Ponyville" - Applejack, por alguna razón se puso nerviosa cuando dijo eso.

La abuela Smith estrechó su casco con el suyo - "Y después de que los derrotemos, no quiero volver a verlos por aquí otra vea, embusteros"

"Hasta mañana" - los sementales se despidieron y se marcharon con su maquina lejos del campo de manzanas, tan solo era cuestión de horas cuando esa propiedad sea suya.

Luego de aceptar las condiciones de la apuesta, los ponis se miraron entre por la situación en la que se metieron; si ganaban, todo volvería a ser como siempre ha sido, ¿pero que pasaría si ocurría lo contrario?, la verdad es que no querían ni imaginarlo. Entre la familia Apple, Applejack era las preocupada pero sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarla.

"Descuida Applejack, se que ganaran" - Twilight intentó levantarle el ánimo.

"Mas nos vale, ya que sino... perderemos nuestra granja" - dijo cabizbaja ya que no estaba tan entusiasmada. La verdad es que no estaba segura si su familia tenía la suficiente experiencia ganarle a esa maquina pero luego alguien tocó su hombro.

"No te preocupes Applejack, esa cosa no nos ganará. No si seguimos trabajando como equipo" - él dijo eso con la esperanza de levantar su espíritu competitivo, su hijo tocó su casco y le sonrió porque también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar a la familia.

"Vamos mami no te angusties, quizás esos tontos tengan una gran armatoste como su arma secreto, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestras armas secretas y están justo aquí" - dijo señalando a Big Mac, Applebloom, a la abuela Smith y obviamente a su maestro. A lo que el potro trata de llegar es que depositan algo más en la sidra y es corazón junto con el alma de la familia Apple. La pony naranja sonrió por los dos varones y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias hijo, gracias Goku, de verdad lo necesitaba. Y ahora tenemos mucho trabajo para mañana"

"Si" - todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a Sweet Apple para prepararse para la apuesta mañana a primera hora.

_"Buena suerte amigos" _\- pensaron Twilight y el resto de las portadoras de los elementos, les deseaban toda la suerte del mundo para que salgan triunfantes.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente  
**

El sol de Celestia recién se había levantado en los cielos y justo como habían acordado, los dos equipos se encontraban en el centro del campo de manzanas para comenzar con la apuesta que dependerá el destino de los Apple. La mencionada familia y el Saiyajin estaban haciendo calistenia ya que iban a trabajar más duro que nunca, por otro lado los hermanos Flim y Flam estaban muy pero muy relajados ya que se según ellos, ya tenían la victoria en la bolsa.

"¿Es idea mía, o esos ponis están muy confiados?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo viendo a los sementales todavía conservando esa sonrisa engreída - "¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Harry?" - le preguntó al potro

Harry asintió mientras acompañaba con los estiramientos - "Si Señor Goku. Esos dos lo único que hacen es alardear y de como apoderarse de Sweet Apple Acress, pero nos aseguraremos de darles una patada en el orgullo" - dijo con mucha determinación.

"¿Applejack, estás segura de que esto es buena idea?" - Twilight le preguntó algo insegura.

"La familia y yo estamos... *patea un costal de box con sus piernas traseras* - "... 100% seguros..." - *pateó nuevamente el costal* - "... De nuestra habilidad para hacer sidra"

Su hermana Applebloom asintió con la cabeza - "Y además, ningún pony llama gallina a la abuela" - fue lo último que dijo antes de que su hermana mayor pateara una vez el costal y la mencionada potranca saliera volando por la fuerza que aplicó, por supuesto fue atrapada por el Saiyajin con sus buenos reflejos.

"¡Atención a todos los ponis!" - la alcaldeza hizo el llamado hacia todos los presentes.

"Pues, buena suerte" - Twilight le deseó lo mejor mientras se juntaba con las otras y ella lo tomó en cuenta.

"Gracias Twilight... será útil"

Volviendo al tema, la alcaldeza repitió las reglas principales de la apuesta - "¡Los equipos tienen una hora para producir toda la sidra que puedan, después de eso se contarán los barriles y se nombrará al ganador, el provedor de sidra de toda Ponyville!" - los ponis exclamaron de la emoción por la euforia - "¿Los equipos ya están listos?"

Los Apple se pusieron en posición al trabajo correspondiente que les tocaba, Goku también hizo lo mismo - "Listos" - respondió Applejack.

Y luego fijaron sus vistas hacia los hermanos Flim y Flam, confiados como siempre - "¡Listos!"

La alcaldeza tomó las palabras de cada mando - "En ese caso..." - ella hizo una señal y un semental de crin y cola marrón giró un enorme reloj de arena y de ahí la arena comenzó a descender al lado vacio en el tiempo que le tomará vaciarse, 60 minutos - "¡Comienzen!"

Inmediatamente los miembros del equipo Apple se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos puestos en la producción de sidra; Applejack era la encargada de patear los manzanos, Applebloom y Harry recogían todas las manzanas en los canastos, la abuela Smith clasificaba tanto las manzanas que estaban buenas como las que estaban en mal estado, Big Mac corría a través de una cinta para darle impulso a la maquina casera de sidra y Goku, pues digamos que su aportación era variable entre los cuatro puestos ya mencionados; con sus habilidades como Saiyajin recolectaba y clasificaba las manzanas y luego se encargaba de apilar cada barril que producían. Esa era la estrategia que habían estado haciendo los Apple durante generaciones pasadas, pero claro, con la aparición de Goku tuvieron que hacer cambio a su estrategia tradicional, muy favorables cambios a decir verdad.

Por otro lado, el equipo Flim y Flam ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia ni de prestar atención a las acciones del equipo contrario porque no veían la necesidad de hacerlo, todo su esfuerzo lo depositaban en su Super Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000; con solo usar su magia impulsaron la maquina para que comenzara a trabajar, un enorme tuvo absorbía las manzanas de los arboles y luego clasificaba y separaba a una velocidad precisa mucho mejor de lo que haría el hombre, (o mejor dicho el pony), y por último vaciaba la cantidad exacta para un barril y las acomodaba en pilas con mucha facilidad.

Y justo cuando menos se dieron cuenta los Apple se habían dado cuenta de que los hermanos Flim y Flam ya tenían por lo menos 6 barriles producidos mientras que ellos solo uno, esto no era nada bueno.

Goku se percató de los rostros de asombro de los Apple y habló con ellos - "¡Vamos amigo, no se preocupen ahora de lo que hagan ellos y enfoquemonos en lo nuestro!, ¿si?" - les habló y los ponis asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con lo suyo.

El equipo Apple y Goku se pusieron las pilas y aumentaron la velocidad de producción; recolectaron, clasificaron, llenaron y apilaron tantos barriles de sidra como eran posible, claro, con la única condición de no hacerlo de forma desesperada ya que al final eso arruinaría la producción. Sin embargo, a pesar de hacerlo lo más calmado posible, los hermanos Flim y Flam estaban muy ocupados relajándose ya que su maquina hacía prácticamente todo y eso era una desventaja bastante notable. Las desventajas eran los siguiente:

\- Applebloom y Harry tenían tantas manzanas por recoger ya que de vez en cuando ambos potrillos se distraían por la monstruosa por eficaz forma de producción que tenía la maquina.

\- La abuela Smith, por su larga edad, le era muy agotador clasificar las manzanas buenas y las malas y por eso fuera poco, la maquina lo hacía clasificaba el triple de su velocidad.

\- Big Mac corría tan rápido como podía ya que su maquina de sidra funcionaba con el impulso que se empleaba manualmente, a diferencia de la Super Exprimidora que fabricaba la sidra en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, sus amigas de Ponyville veían con horror lo que estaba sucediendo, los resultados eran casi seguros para los hermanos Flim y Flam.

"¡Esto es terrible, los Apple solo llenan un barril cuando ellos ya llevan tres!" - comentó Rarity analizando la situación. El resto de las portadoras de los elementos mostraban la misma preocupación, tenían que hacer algo pronto o... todo acabará.

Regresando a la competencia, Goku se quedó flotando en el aire mientras veía como iba el asunto, definitivamente no les iba bien. Su equipo no estaba ni cerca de la mitad de lo que el equipo contrario ya había producido de sidra - _"Diablos, esa cosa si resultó ser como alardeaban esos dos. A esta paso probablemente nos ganen" _\- pensó con algo de inquietud, no era lo mismo producir sidra en tiempo libre que a hacerlo en menos de una hora. Tenía que pensar en una nueva estrategia y rapido antes de que se acabe el tiempo - _"Piensa Goku, piensa..."_

"¡Señor Goku!" - Harry le llamó mientras llevaba un canasto de manzanas sobre su cabeza - "¡Creo que necesitaremos por aquí una pesuña extra o tal vez dos!"

"¿Pesuñas?" - preguntó cuando dijo eso, que tal si en lugar de pesuñas mejor unas... manos - "¡Eso es, ya se que hacer!" - Goku se propuso a utilizar una de sus muchas técnicas que tenía bajo la manga, cruzó sus brazos mientras concentraba su Ki, su cuerpo fue cubierto en una luz amarilla y en ese momento tres Goku's aparecieron en escena junto al original.

Todos los ponis, incluyendo ahora a los hermanos Flim y Flam estaban sorprendidos por la impresionante acción que hizo el Saiyajin.

"¿La técnica de multi forma?" - preguntó Harry al reconocer esa técnica, ahí su foco se le prendió - "¡Ah ya entiendo, brillante idea Señor Goku!" - por supuesto su discípulo decidió hacer la misma idea, cruzó sus piernas delanteras y concentró su Ki, también fue rodeado por una luz amarilla y de ahí salieron otros 3 Harry's acompañando al original.

Nuevamente el publico estaba impactado por lo que había hecho el joven alicornio. Ahora habían cuatro Goku's y cuatro Harry's respectivamente aumentando el numero de integrantes en el equipo sumando un total de doce integrantes. El Saiyajin y el alicornio original se pusieron en frente de sus respectivos clones para dar instrucciones breves.

"Escuchenos Goku's y Harry's estamos en una competencia para ayudar a la familia Apple a conservar la granja y el honor de vender sidra a Ponyville" - habló Goku y luego Harry continuó.

"Así que hay que movernos rápido para producir tanta sidra como sea posible, ¿entendieron?" - les preguntó y todos levantaron sus manos/cascos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Si!" - respondieron con entusiasmo.

"¡Entonces vamos allá, camaradas!"

_**(Reproduzcan esta canción, obligatorio si lo desean: /watch?v=m9c7KQq9hV0)**_

Y todas las copias del Saiyajin y del potro junto con sus originales ellos, se separaron por diferentes secciones de la granja; un par de copias se encargaban de recolectar las manzanas de los árboles a una gran velocidad ayudando así a Applejack y a Applebloom, otro par se ocupaba de clasificar las manzanas también a una gran velocidad ayudando a la abuela Smith, otro par se encargaba de impulsar la maquina casera ayudando a Big Mac.

"Tío Big Mac, ¿hacemos un relevo?" - preguntó Harry (el original) junto con otro de su maestro (también el original).

"Emm... Sip" - y el semental rojo se apartó de la cinta transportadora dejando a los dos en su lugar.

"¿Listo?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa y el asintió.

"Sip" - y ambos se dispusieron a correr en la cinta haciendo funcionar a la maquina casera a su máxima producción, a la velocidad que iban los dos era lo suficiente para exprimir todas las manzanas que iban acumulandose y llenar los barriles de segundos. Por último los últimos dos clones se encargaban de envasar y apilar cada uno de los barriles de sidra formando así una pirámide.

Mientras tanto tanto los miembros de los Apple y sus amigas se limitaron a ver como los dos, mejor dicho los ocho Goku's y Harry's estaban trabajando en la producción de sidra a una velocidad considerable.

"¿Acaso eso está permitido?" - preguntó Rainbow insegura, es decir, no estaba mal el motodo que se ocurrió pero temía a que hubieran infringido las reglas o algo así y terminen descalificados.

Twilight puso una mano sobre su barbilla para pensar - "Técnicamente no, ya que en ningún momento establecieron regla alguna acerca de tener más miembros en cualquiera de los equipos. La única condición era hacer la mayor cantidad de barriles de sidra en menos de una hora" - y ahora que lo pensaba, ya que esos dos unicornios usaban una maquina para producir su sidra, lo justo era que al menos aumentaran el numero de integrantes en el equipo de los Apple, así que todo iba bien. **(2)**

Todas volvieron a ver como iba la competencia y se podría decir que ahora los cosas eran muy favorables.

"¡Woo-hoo. Asi se hace amigos!" - exclamó Pinkie con un dedo de espuma del #1, claramente estaba apoyando a los clones de sus dos amigos varones y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

La unicornio sacó una pluma y pergamino para hacer algo de matemáticas - "Basado en estos cálculos, producen cinco barriles por cada tres de ellos" - si seguían al ritmo como estan, estaba casi segura de que los Apple ganarían la apuesta. El publico estaba ovacionando por completo al equipo ganador.

"Sigan el paso amigos, hemos vuelto al juego" - exclamó Applejack animando a su hijo y al Saiyajin que hacían mucha producción en cada sección del equipo.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Flim y Flam comenzaban a preocuparse ya que esto definitivamente no se lo esperaban y para colmo ahora estaban perdiendo en la competencia. ¿Quienes eran esos dos niños, y cómo era posible que trabajasen mucho mejor que su grandioso invento?

"¡Rápido hermano, hay que acelerar el paso!" - sugirió Flim desesperado y su hermano Flam asintió.

"¡Si, hay que duplicar el poder!" - y entonces ambos jalaron la palanca que aumentaba la producción de su invento y con su magia duplicaron la velocidad. La Super Exprimidora 6000 comenzó a absorber más manzanas con mayor eficaz pero con una pequeña desventaja, debido a que el poder de la maquina aumentó absorbió no solo las manzanas sino el manzano entero, (osea con las hojas, ramas, etc.). Provocando que todo lo que recolectaba se hechara a perder y como la Super Exprimidora solo usaba manzanas de calidad para la sidra pues simplemente rechazaba todo, una mala jugada de su parte.

Flim vio como todas las manzanas eran desechadas y pues no tuvo más otra opción que recurrir a un último recurso - "¡Debemos probar otra cosa!"

"¡Lo tengo, hermano mío!" - su hermano Flam tuvo la "brillante idea" de presionar el botón que desactivaba la clasificación de manzanas dejando de paso todo lo que su maquina recolectaba, sin importar si estaba en buen o en mal estado. Esto iba afectar a toda la producción pero la verdad es que a los dos sementales les daba igual si la sidra si la sidra salía de muy baja calidad, lo único que importaba era ganar y solo ganar la competencia.

Mientras tanto el equipo Apple seguía con lo suyo, no fue hasta que Harry prestó atención a la producción del equipo rival y se quedó pasmado el ver que su producción iba el doble de rápido que antes.

"Emm... Señor Goku..." - Harry (el original) le habló a su maestro y solo volteó a verlo.

"No te preocupes por ellos, solo dedicate a seguir con lo nuestro y trata de seguir con el ritmo actual para mantener la calidad de la sidra. ¿entendido?" - Goku le preguntó y el solo asintió mientras seguían corriendo, pero luego se dieron cuanta de que la arena del reloj se estaba agotando.

"¡Familia, solo nos quedan 15 minutos! ¡Es hora de duplicar la producción!" - Applejack les exclamó a todos y todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluyendo los clones de Goku y Harry.

Y el equipo comenzó a dar lo último de sus esfuerzos, recolectaban, clasificaban, llenaba y apilaban barriles de sidra como si no hubiera un mañana. Se podría decir que con todo el esfuerzo de los doce miembros de los Apple se comparaba al mismo que la doble producción de la Super Velóz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000; el reloj seguía avanzando y avanzando y avanzando y todos los equipos dando hasta la última gota de sangre y sudor hasta que...

***Detener la Música*** \- "¡Se acabó el tiempo!" - declaró la alcaldeza y en ese mismo instante todo el mundo se detuvo. Los miembros de los Apple estaban jadeando por el agotamiento, los clones de Goku y Harry también estaban jadeando junto con sus contrapartes originales y en cuestión de segundos los tres clones de cada individuo regresaron a sus lugar de origen dejando solo a uno de cada uno.

*jadeo* - "Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry" - dijo Goku entre jadeos acompañado de su típica sonrisa, hizo un gran esfuerzo en este día porque en cierto esto beneficiará su entrenamiento.

El mencionado volteó a verlo - "Muchas..." *jadeo* "... gracias... Señor Goku" - le agradeció por sus palabras y luego ambos fueron levantados con ayuda de sus amigas ponis.

"¿Chicas, están bien?" - preguntó Rarity preocupada.

"Mejor que nunca" - respondió el Saiyajin mostrandole un pulgar arriba en señal optimismo.

"¡Wow Goku, tú y los Apple producieron muchos barriles sidra!" - Rainbow lo elogió por su empeño en la competencia, ahora estaba segura de que tendría algo de sidra después de todo.

"Bueno, todo es cuestión de saber que tal nos fue" - entonces Goku y los demás ponis vieron las dos pirámides de barriles y se quedaron sorprendidos con los resultados. Al final no quedaron pirámides sino un par torres gemelas enteras hecha de barriles había un ganador pero lamentablemente no era de parte nuestros héroes

"Flim y Flam ganaron" - anunció la alcaldeza no con mucho entusiasmo ya que tampoco esperaban eso.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" -dijeron todos en shock por esa noticia, entonces contaron los dos barriles y llevaban la misa cantidad, claro, sin contar un pequeño barril que estaba en la torre de los unicornio mellizos.

_"Maldición, por poco y lo logramos" _\- pensó Goku consternado al saber que todo ese esfuerzo no valió para nada y ahora lo perderán todo. Quién diría que un insignificante pudiera hacer una gran diferencia, así es la vida.

"¿Nosotros perdimos?" - preguntó Applejack sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón.

Los dos unicornios se acercaron para darle el "pesamen" a los perdedores - "Uy que pena familia Apple..."

"Supongo que tendrán que trabajar en otro lado que no coincida a la perfección" - ambos seguían mufandose y ahora estaban planeando las remodelaciones.

"¿Flam, derribamos esas viejas construcciones reemplazándolas por unas nuevas?" - todos los Apple incluyendo Goku los fulminaron con sus miradas - "No veo por qué no, hermano. Después de todo, esto ya no es Sweet Apple Acress sino más bien... ¿que te parece, Flim y Flam Fields?" - ellos "bautizaron" su nuevo terreno y hasta ya pusieron el logotipo del terreno.

Rainbow Dash ya había escuchado suficiente y se dispuso a lanzarse contra ellos - "¡Voy a molerlos con la exprimidora!" - sin embargo no pudo acercarse ya que Applejack detuvo su cola con sus dientes.

"No Rainbow Dash, fue un trato" - ella era un pony de palabra y siempre cumplía con las apuestas, si importar el precio que se tenía que pagar. Dash no se creí lo que oyó, después de todo así de fácil se rinde luego vio al Saiyajin y el también asintió con la cabeza porque el también aceptaba la derrota, tal vez sea un poderoso guerrero pero eso no le daba derecho a saltarse las reglas, eso estaba en su código de honor.

Mientras que los ganadores reían, otros se sumergían en el llanto. Tanto los miembros de la familia Apple como sus amigas de Ponyville sentían mucha tristeza ya que la familia más importante en la economía de Ponyville forzosamente tenían que mudarse de hogar, cosas que no eran tan sencillo.

"Felicidades a los dos, el negocio de sidra en Ponyville es todo suyo" luego volteó a ver sus parientes - "Vamos familia, hay que empacar"

_**(Reproducir esta canción, también si lo desean, les advierto puede que les llegue un poco esta escena: /watch?v=Zu2fHMTVjII)**_

"Mamá..." - al pequeño Harry le salían lagrimas después de haber perdido la apuesta e inmediatamente la abrazó muy fuerte - "¡No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero!" - el sollozaba porque esta era su hogar, tal vez no nació en este terreno rural, pero es su hogar de todos modos porque fue criado por ella y por el resto de la granja.

"Shh, calma Terronzito" - La pony de la honestidad no sabía que decirle al respecto porque no sabía como consolarlo ya que no se podía cambiar las cosas, acabaron de perder sus raíces (incluso ella estaba llorando), pero haría lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

Goku estaba de rodillas sintiendose por primera vez impotente ya que no pudo hacer algo tan fácil como lo es ganar una simple apuesta, ahora por su error sus amigos tenían que pagar el precio y el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Goku..." - Fluttershy le susurró al ver al Saiyajin de espaldas pero el habló.

"Les fallé... a todos, soy un inútil" - se lamentó a si mismo.

Ella se sorprendió cuando dijo eso - "N-no digas eso Goku, tu hiciste un gran esfuerzo"

"Si, pero eso no bastó para ganarles a esos tipos. Les fallé a todos... a la granja, a mis amigos... y a mi mismo" - luego golpeó el suelo dejando una grieta con su puño marcado - "¡Maldición! No apostamos un terreno o un negocio, apostamos un hogar, una en la que mantenía unida a una familia muy unida como lo son los Apple... ¡Rayos!" - trataba de contener su ira ya ni quería pensar lo que les iba a hacer a esos dos sementales por andar presumiendo de su victoria. Él sabía lo doloroso que es perder un hogar en el que has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida y luchado duro para protegerlo, ¿y todo para qué?, para que algún hijo de su madre venga y te lo arrebate en un solo día.

_**(Nota del Autor: Perdón por usar esa última frase si se sintieron ofendidos *:c*)**_

"Goku..." - la pegaso se sentía devastada al ver a Goku tan triste y es la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma y eso que el siempre suele estar alegre, por en estos casos, la risa es lo último que se necesitaba después de la tempestad. Luego el Saiyajin fijó su vista hacia los miembros quienes mostraban sus caras de depresión, rayos, no se atrevía ni verlos pero buscará una forma de ayudarlos, como sea posible y no le importaba si eso fuera lo última que haría en su larga vida Saiyajin. Se armó de valor y se levantó para hablar con ellos.

"Applejack, lo siento... esto es mi culpa" - la pony de tierra le tapó la boca.

"No Goku, esto no es tu culpa, una apuesta es una apuesta"

"Lo se y por eso me disculpo, les prometí que les ayudaría a mantener esta granja y miren lo que pasó, ni siquiera usando mi Ki fue suficiente. Debí ser más productivo en esto de la sidra y ahora perdieron su hogar por mi culpa. Esto si que es humillante, he protegido y salvado tantas personas en mi vida a través del universo y esta vez no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que la violencia no siempre resuelve todo. Juré que superaría cualquier obstáculo que se me atravesara y ayudar a cualquier amigo que me pidiera ayuda. Ustedes han demostrado ser una familia unida y eso algo que me enorgullece ya que trabajan duro para mantenerse unidos ante cualquier adversidad, al punto que quiera es, me dio mucho gusto haber trabajado con todos ustedes" - de verdad sentía mucha culpa de su ineficiencia, ahora si las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba de verdad. **(2)**

Los Apple veían a su mejor amigo con miradas desconcertantes, a pesar de que esto no era su total responsabilidad de verdad sentía como si lo fuera al 100%

Applejack le tocó el hombro para verlo a los ojos - "Goku, de verdad no debes sentirte mal de ti mismo, hiciste lo mejor de ti y lo apreciamos mucho; te confieso que este día rompimos nuestro record de producción de sidra en menos de una hora, cosas que nunca hubiéramos logrado sin ti. Y nosotros tampoco olvidaremos lo mucho que has hecho por todos nosotros en este tiempo y por eso el mejor amigo que cualquier pony que pueda tener en la vida. Además, esto no ha terminado del todo, todavía tenemos algo de nuestra marca Apple en varias regiones de Equestria, solo nos han quitado la mayor parte por la sidra" - le dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste pero mostrando sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Y es por eso que siempre te consideraremos parte de nuestra familia, Señor Goku" - Harry terminó el discurso tocando su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas y viéndolo a los ojos. Después de todo el era su mentar y al igual que él, también tenía el deber de consolarlo cada vez que sienta mal por algo.

Goku no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triste por las palabras de consuelo, a pesar de lo sucedido ninguno de los Apple le tenían resentimiento, al contrario estaban muy agradecidos no solo por el servicio que había otorgado a esta granja sino también por lo que ha hecho por la familia en salvarla de algunos otros peligros que se habían presentado en Equestria.

"Gracias amigos, prometo ayudarlos con todo lo necesario hasta que se recuperen por completo" - eso es lo mínimo que podía ofrecerles ahora, el Saiyajin junto con los Apple se iban directo a la casa para comenzar con la mudanza. Los habitantes de Ponyville

Sin embargo, los nuevos promotores decidieron desahogarles sus angustias con un buen trago de su mercancía - "No teman ponis, hay suficiente sidra para repartir" - anunciaron y el publico se contuvieron porque todavía estaban consternados por la despedida de los Apple.

Applejack se detuvo un momento para hablar con las masas - "Adelante ponis, pueden disfrutarlo" - dijo con una lagrima recorriendo su ojos.

"Buaaaaaaaah!" - Pinkie Pie estaba llorando a mares ya que sus amigos estaban a punto de marcharse, las demás también se sentían devastadas ya que tampoco podían arreglar. Si ni siquiera el Saiyajin pudo hacer algo al respecto, ellas tampoco.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam estaban ocupados con sus nuevas ventas - "¡A beber Ponyville, hasta el fondo!" - les ofrecieron su sidra "ganadora" a los ponis y todos tomaron un trago. Sin embargo, en vez de degustar del sabor lo aborrecieron y lo escupieron en sus rostros. Los ponis se estaban quejando por la insatisfacción de la estafa que consideran producto. Goku escuchó atentamente lo que decían los ponis y detuvo a los Apple para que también escucharan sus opiniones con respecto a la sidra de los hermanos Flim y Flam.

"¡No siento el sabor en mi lengua!" - exclamó una yegua horrorizada por esa sidra.

"¡La mía tiene piedras!" - se quejó otra pony.

"¡Yo no pagaría un solo centavo por este brebaje!" - exclamó un semental mientras tiraba su tarro. Los hermanos unicornioas al oír sus protestas decidieron tratar de reconsidera sus decisiones

"¿No pagarían ni siquiera un centavo?" - preguntó Flam.

"¡NO!" - exclamaron al unisono. Ambos se juntaron para hablar de una nueva oferta.

"¿Y que tal dos tarros por un centavo?"

"¡NO!"

Se susurraron para hablar de un ultimátum - "¿Que tal dos monedad por un barril?"

"¡NOOOOO!" - finalmente la multitud les cerró sus bocas. Al no ocurrirles nuevas propuestas, los mellizos se rieron nerviosamente y decidieron hacer una retirada estratégica

"Je je je, parece que tenemos un ligero problemas aquí en Ponyville" - dijo Flam mientras el y su hermano "bailaban" mientras iban disimuladamente a su transporte.

"¿Siguiente ciudad?" - preguntó Flim y el asintió.

"Siguiente ciudad" - en ese momento, los dos unicornios se dirigieron a su Super Velóz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 y subirse en él para después marcharse de la granja lo más lejos posible.

"¡Vamos Flim!

"¡Vamonos Flam!"

"¡Un momento!" - Sin embargo antes de que pudieran escapar, Goku apareció en medio de su camino y detuvo la maquina con uno de sus pies causando que el vehículo se detuviera de golpe sacando a los pasajeros. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se quedaron por lo que acaba de suceder, ¿cómo fue posible que ese niño detenido tan fácil su transporte? - "¿Y exactamente a donde pretendían ir ustedes dos? Después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar a mi y a la familia Apple, ¿tienen el cinismo de huir y quedar impunes?, que cobardes son" - dijo Goku de brazos cruzados sintiendo lastima por esos pobres diablos..

"¡Y estafadores!" - Harry se puso enfrente de los dos sementales - "¡Esa sidra es la peor que ha existido jamá, nadie lo usaría ni para el drenaje!" - los dio su más sincera y dolorosa opinión los sementales se abrazaron debido a la forma de hablar de ellos dos

"¿Quiénes son ustedes niños?" - preguntó Flim algo asustado.

"Oh, perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Goku" - Goku se presentó ante ellos todavía con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Goku?" - ambos se miraron entre si cuando dijeron ese nombre, ahi fue entonces sus cerebros se activaron ya que en algún momento en sus viajes escucharon el nombre "Goku" en las noticias de Equestria.

"¿Tu eres... el guerrero Goku?" - preguntó Flam.

"Así es señores, y para que lo recuerden... ¡no soy un niño!" - dijo esa última frase con un tono elevado de voz. Ahora todo tenía sentido para los hermanos Flim y Flam, ahora comprendieron como había sido posible ese truco de las copias.

"Y ahora es mi turno, yo soy Harry Trotter Apple, la familia Apple es mi familia adoptiva y soy nieto de la Princesa Celestia" - el joven alicornio declaró desplegando sus alitas.

"¿El nieto de la Princesa Celestia?" - dijeron ambos en shock, eso no se lo esperaban. Ya estaban consientes que la máxima autoridad de Equestria tenía un nieto pero no que viviera en un lugar tan simple como esta granja.

"¡Asi es, y como su nieto biologico puedo hacer algunos decretos y mi primer descreto es que ustedes dos no pongan un solo casco a más de 100 metros dentro de los terrenos de Sweet Apple Acress. Y en caso de volver a verlos, le pediré personalmente a los guardias de mi abuela que los encierren en un calabozo o pero aún, que los destierren de Equestria, ¿entendieron?" - Harry les preguntó a los dos y solo asintieron con la cabeza lentamente.

"Está bien, no volveremos a esta granja nunca más" - dijeron al unisono y el potro solo sonrió satisfactoriamente.

"Y una cosa más..." - dijo el Goku levantando un dedo.

"¿Qué?" - antes de que pudieran comprender las cosas, el Saiyajin extendió su mano creando una pequeña de Ki y la disparó hacia la Super Velóz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 destrozando en mil pedazos. Todos se cubrieron ante la explosión ya que fue muy fuerte.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam se quedaron en blanco con lo que acaban de ver, su invento acaba de ser destruido frente a sus propios ojos.

"¡¿Q-Q-Qué hiciste?!" - preguntaron los dos en shock.

"Hice eso para asegurarme de que no vuelvan a engañar a la gente con sus mentiras, y digamos que esto fue una advertencia solo en caso de que los vuelva a ver por aquí, ¿he sido claro?" - Goku preguntó con una mirada seria y ambos volvieron a asentir con el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos - "Bien, ¡ahora váyanse!" - les ordenó y los hermanos no dudaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo pro sus vidas.

Ya después de haber del pequeño conflicto, todos los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir y aclamar por lo que hicieron el Saiyajin y el potro, los mencionados chocaron su puño/casco acompañados de sonrisas.

"Se han ido" - Applejack dijo con una sonrisa porque no se creía lo que acaba de pasar - "Gracias Goku, por ahuyentar a esos estafadores" - le agradeció y el solo rascó su cabeza en señal del modestia.

"Eso significa que Sweet Apple Acress sigue en el negocio" - comentó Twilight muy alegre de que sus amigos todavía permanecerán aquí.

"¡Y además podremos tener sidra de alta calidad de la familia Apple!" - dijo un semental observando la enorme torre llenos de galones de sidra.

"Gracias a esa tonta competencia, hicimos suficiente sidra para toda la ciudad" - declaró Applebloom y todos aclamaron de emoción.

"Eso le da sentido al dicho, 'matar a dos pajaros de un tiro', ¿verdad Señor Goku?" - preguntó Harry y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Si es verdad, me alegra mucho de que todavía permanezcan aquí" - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza pero luego su estomago rugió - "Oye, ¿tu crees que me puedan tener algo de comida?. Es que toda esa competencia me abrió el apetito?" - le pidió con un ligero rubor en su rostro, aunque la sidra sea deliciosa no es lo suficiente para satisfacer su apetito.

"Será un placer" - y ambos se fueron hacia la granja para tener un tarro de sidra y algo de alimentos solidos.

* * *

**Reporte de la Amistad (Esta vez fue el turno de Applejack)  
**

_Querida Princesa Celestia: _

_"Quería compartir mis ideas con usted,... ¡No aprendí nada!...Tuve razón todo el tiempo, si te tomas tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, tu trabajo hablará por si solo. Si, le diré que aprendí mis amigas siempre están ahí para ayudarme y que puedo contar con ellas pase lo que pase, pero la verdad es que eso, yo ya lo sabia._

**_(Nota del Autor: En pocas palabras, nadie aprendió nada el día de hoy porque todo estaba bien desde el principio XD. La verdad es que no estoy seguro si así le enviaron la carta a Celestia, si fue así, pues que troleo XD)._**

* * *

Y así Goku y nuestras amigas de Ponyville disfrutaron el resto del día consumiendo sidra acompañado de una deliciosa comida y todos los de Ponyville también disfrutaron de la sidra ya que con todo lo que hicieron en la apuesta alcanzaría para toda la ciudad, si, incluso Rainbow Dash al fin obtuvo toda la sidra que tanto quería después de tanta espera.

Lo que aprendieron nuestros amigos es; No se puede apresurar la perfección y eso algo que se debe tomar en cuenta en cualquier lugar ya sea un planeta o en otra dimensión.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y bueno amigos asi termina el capitulo de hoy, ¿que les pareció?. Acepto que no es el mejor de la temporada pero al menos es de los mejores capitulos que se me puede ocurrir cuando me lo propongo, pero bueno, todo ese trabajo se los dejo a ustedes y solo ustedes saben como lo redacté.  
_**

**_En fin, al menos quería ya terminar este capitulo antes comenzar con los otros que tengo pendientes, asi que esperen paciente de ser necesario para que les traiga nuevo contenido a la historia._**

**_Si vieron el porcentaje de progreso ya se darán cuenta de que llevamos un poco más de la mitad ya hecho y es solo cuestión de tiempo cuando terminemos la temporada. Yo creo que es en este punto cuando los capitulos empiezan a tener más emoción que en la primera mitad de cada temporada, ¿no están emocionados por leer más._**

**_Si van a la lista de capítulos de la serie, apuesto que ya sabrán que capitulo es el que sigue a ese y si, así como se lo imaginarán así es como será publicado y yo creo que es algo que muchos han estado esperando desde Febrero o desde el trailer al principios del año *7u7*_**

* * *

_**(1).- Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que Goku no había probado ni la más mínima gota alcohol en el anime o manga DB, recuerden que la sidra tiene un 3% de alcohol clasificando como una bebida alcohólica de baja graduación, por lo tanto eso no afectaría tanto a Goku a menos bebiera una sidra especial o en mayor cantidad. Si estoy equivocado en esta anotación, haganmelo saber.  
**_

_**(2).- Como se dieron cuenta, la escena de la competencia fue totalmente modificada ya que las mane 6 no participan siendo sustituidas por la técnica multi forma de Goku y Harry, la verdad es que en un principio pensaba hacerlo tal como estaba en la original pero me recordé de que esta es mi historia y no necesariamente tengo que seguir la trama original. ¿Y ustedes que opinan al respecto?, ¿hice bien al hacer ese cambio?.**_

_**Y casi al final del capitulo se preguntarán, ¿cómo esto afectará la trama en el futuro cuando llegue a la cuarta temporada?. Ya que en un capitulo de dicha temporada los hermanos Flim y Flam regresan y su participación tiene mucho con la trama de la temporada, pero ahora que tienen la orden de restricción ¿pues como le harán para volver a Sweet Apple Acress?. Ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso porque yo soy el escritor y sabré como ingeniar algo nuevo que sustituya ese capitulo, aparte, ni siquiera estoy cerca de esa temporada asi que no es necesario preocuparme por ahora.**_

* * *

_**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos en la siguiente actualización. Pongan sus Reviews o sus PM en ya saben donde.  
**_

_**Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	15. El Veneno de Amor

_** ¡Qué ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, amigos! Por fín he regresado para darles una buena actualización. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero eso que importa, ¿saben por qué?, porque ya llegamos a más los 400 Reviews, así es amigos, los 400 reviews llegaron más pronto de lo que pensé, si seguimos así pronto llegaremos a los 500.**_

_***suspiro* - No saben lo felíz que me pongo con tanta gente que me apoya de diferentes partes del mundo y ustedes también deberían estarlo ya que sin ustedes, no sabría que hubiera pasado en mi vida sino hubiera conocido el Fanfiction, creo que me hubiera limitado a ver solo series, leer mangas y jugar videojuegos sin tomar en cuenta la escritura.**_

_**En fin, hoy en día estoy viendo la serie DBS y pues que decirles, se está poniendo buena la trama, en especial con este nuevo enemigo muy parecido a nuestro Goku y no creo que sea pura coincidencia que se parezca y no dejo de pensar en como esto afectará las lineas de tiempo de mis historias. ¿Ustedes que opinan?.**_

_**Sobre MLP, nada... no ha habido episodios de la sexta temporada desde hace casi un mes y ya estoy enloqueciendo como no tienen idea, ¡Maldito Hiatus!. Pero... se han filtrado imagenes de la posible siguiente pelicula de la saga Equestria Girls, ya veremos como saldrá al final con el transcurso del tiempo.**_

_**Bueno, sin más preambulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

_**PD: Lo que verán acontinuación les causará más de una carcajada o posiblemente un suspiro de amor, pero lo más es que sentiran mucho humor cómico en este capitulo.**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 14: El Veneno de Amor**

**(El Día de los Corazónes y los Cascos)**

**Intro**

Otro hermoso día estaba en la ciudad de Ponyville, todo transcurriendo con normalidad como de costumbre. Sin embargo, este día era diferente al resto del día de la semana; hablamos del "Día de los Corazones y los Cascos"; este día consiste en que un/a poni pasa un día especial con su "poni especial", en donde hacen cosas típicas del amor como comer alimentos deliciosos, agradables paseos o también regalarse objetos que representen el afecto especial que tienen uno al otro. A continuación como es que fue el primer día de los corazones y los cascos para nuestro Saiyajin acompañado de cierta pegaso amarillenta de crin rosada.

* * *

En la residencia de Fluttershy se encontraba cierta pegaso naranja de crin purpura alistando sus cosas para la próxima reunión de las Crussaders.

"Pegamento listo, crayones listo, diamantina lista..." - decía mientras apuntaba las cosas en su lista para comprobar lo que tenía que llevar hoy - "¡Listo, todo está completo!" - dijo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Fluttershy entró a la recamara de su hija adoptiva.

"¿Scootaloo, estás aquí?" - preguntó tímidamente en un susurro.

"Si mamá, estoy aquí y ahora me iré a la casa club" - respondió Scootaloo muy animada.

"Oh que bueno, ¿y ahora que crusadas harán esta vez?" - preguntó muy curiosa y a la vez preocupada.

"Las Crussaders y yo vamos a hacer algo especial para la señorita Cheeriliee, le haremos una enorme carta para demostrarle lo mucho que le apreciamos ya que se hoy es el día de los corazones y los cascos. Por eso tengo todas estas cosas" - la potranca respondió mientras le mostraba un carrito rojo donde tenía todo lo necesario para hacer su regalo.

Fluttershy cuando dijo eso y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo - "Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Scootaloo, eres una buena niña" - dijo acariciando su crin.

"Oye mamá, ¿tu vas a hacer algo especial con papá en el día de los corazones y los cascos?" - preguntó eso porque era demisiado lógico que ellos dos hicieran algo en ese día tan especial ya que todos los que tienen parejas lo hacían, o al menos la moyoría.

Esa pregunta cuasó que las mejillas de Fluttershy se enrojecieran porque se quedó pasmada - "Emm... bueno yo... si... si Scootaloo, voy a pasarla el día de los corazones y los cascos con Goku" - respondió mientras arrastraba sus pesuñas en el suelo por la pena.

Scootaloo se emocionó mucho con su respuesta y le salieron estrellas en los ojos - "¡Yaaaaaay, me alegro mucho por ustedes! - respondió mientras aleteaba sus alitas - "¿Y que van a hacer exactamente?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que es un secreto" - musitó la pegaso amarilla todavía sonrojada - "Es algo que he tenido pleneado desde hace meses y se lo he estado ocultando a Goku, para darle una sorpresa" - a pesar de que el mencionado Saiyajin no era poni ni nada por el estilo ni tampoco su novio o esposo, la verdad es que ha tenido un gran afecto por él en todo este tiempo y esperaba que su relación cambie con el tiempo.

"Oh bueno, si tu lo dices" - esa respuesta tal vez no fue del todo informativo pero lo importante es que sus padres adoptivos pasarán de maravilla ese día.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

Era aproximadamente las 2:00 P.M. en Ponyville, Fluttershy estaba caminando en circulos en medio de un campo de flores ya que ese es el lugar donde iba a encontrarse con el Saiyajin.

"Estoy tan nerviosa..." - se dijo a si misma con muchos nervios, obviamente. Tenía todo lo necesario para pasar el día de los corazones y los cascos; un manto de picnic con un par de canastas con suficiente alimento casero para satisfacer las necesidades del Saiyajin A pesar de haber planeado esto hace mucho, simplemente no se sentía para nada preparada, ¿y por qué razón?, sencillo... ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ!, bueno, no exactamente la primera vez que celebra en toda su vida. Anteriormente ya había tenido citas con otros pegasos durante su juventud, pero todos ellos terminaron en desastre o no como ella esperaba a causa de su timidéz y es por eso que ese temor prevalece en su mente.

_"Oh no oh no oh no..." _\- pensaba mientras daba vueltas de forma frenética; ¿Que tal si todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado volvía a repetirse una vez más? ¿Qué pensará Goku de ella?, el Saiyajin era una persona de verdad maravillosa, es fuerte, es cariñoso, es lindo... un momento, ¿acaso dijo lindo?, como sea, debía ser tratado como debe ser por todas las buenas obras que ha hecho tanto por ella como para los habitantes de Equestria y este día pondría a aprueba su amistad con él. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando el mencionado invitado llegó hasta ella.

"Hola Fluttershy" - saludó Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras aterrizaba al suelo, su entrada sobresaltó a la pegaso amarilla.

"H-Hola Goku" - ella le saludó tratando de sonreir pero no sin una dosis de nervios como complemento. El Saiyajin inclinó la cabeza de la confusión por la reacción de su amiga pony pero dejó eso a un lado para concentrarse en lo primero.

"Entonces Fluttershy, ¿tu querías reunirte conmigo para...?" - el rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar a que vino - "¡Ah si!, ¿Para comer, verdad?" - preguntó inocentemente.

Ell asintió con la cabeza - "Mhmm, así es Goku. De hecho, precisamente para eso te llamé. Aquí está el picnic para que veas" - dijo mostrandole el manto con toda la comida que hizo para él.

"¡Woo joo, que bien!" - saltó de la emoción y luego ambos se sentaron para disfrutar de la comida. Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos disfrutaron del día de campo rodeado del hermoso campo floral, las aves cantando para adornar el ambiente, sip, esto sería un momento conmovedor para este día tan especial.

_"Hasta ahora todo va bien..." _\- pensó Flutershy con una sonrisa ya que el primer paso salió bien, el Saiyajin degustaba de su comida hecha con todo su amor y eso la complacía mejor que en todos sus intentos de citas.

"La comida estuvo exquisita Fluttershy" - Goku comentó mientras sobaba su barrigita con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Emm... gracias Goku, pero no es para tanto" - Fluttershy contestó desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar su rubor.

"No en serio, esta vez te luciste. A pesar de que la cantidad es menor a lo que suelo comer a diario, sentí que pusiste todo tu empeño en prepararla y es por eso que me gustó demasiado. Eres una excelente chef" - el Saiyajin la siguió elogiando y al hacer esto, el tono del rubor aumentó a un tono carmesí y ella cubrió su rostro. Goku notó su extraña expresión y estaba un poco preocupado por ella - "¿Estás bien Fluttershy?, te noto un poco roja, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?" - preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente.

"N-no te preocupes G-Goku, e-estoy bien" - contestó mientras apartaba su rostro de él tratando de disimular.

"Ok..." - Goku se quedó todavía confundido por su comportamiento femenino, al verdad es que todavía no comprendía del todo a las mujeres.

Regresando con Fluttershy, ella todavía estaba consternada debido a la gentilesa del Saiyajin, la verdad es que nunca había llegado tan lejos ya que normalmente sus citas no duraban en la fase uno y ahora es momento de la fase dos; la charla. Ella dio varias respiraciones antes de seguir con lo suyo.

"Goku..." - ella le llamó.

"¿Si...?" - él puso atención para saber lo que quería decirle

"¿Tu y yo somos amigos, verdad?"

"¡Claro que si, los mejores amigos!" - respondió Goku con entusiasmo - "¿Hay algún problema de casualidad?" - preguntó un poco inseguro.

"¡Oh no no no al contrario, estoy muy contentos de que seamos buenos amigos!" - respondió con los cascos en frente de ella - "De hecho, este día es cuando los amigos demuestran su amistad y amor que se tienen uno al otro"

"Oh bueno, asi pues si. Yo siempre aprecio mis amigos porque son una parte importante de mi vida" - dijo Goku mientras recordaba a todos los amigos que tuvo desde la infancia y también los que tiene ahora mismo.

La pegaso amarilla sonrió ante su comentario y entonces decidió preguntar otra cosa - "¿Goku, tu realmente has... amado a alguien?"

"Claro que si, yo amo a todo el mundo. A mi familia, a mis amigos, en especial la comida"

"Bueno si, eso está bien pero... a lo que me refiero es que... ¿si realmente te enamoraste de alguien en particular?, ya que... técnicamente vienes de otro mundo y también porque eres mayor de edad aunque no lo parezcas" - preguntó sintiendose avergonzada por ser tan directa pero no quería que el mismo le contase un poco más de su vida personalmente. Goku se rascó la cabeza pero poco a poco comenzó a comprender lo que trataba de decir con su pregunta, así que simplemente decidió ser sincero con ella.

"Para serte franco Fluttershy, jamás eh entendido lo que es el amor. Se que estuve casado con Milk y creo que lo sigo estando a pesar de que estamos separados en diferentes dimesiones pero lo cierto es que jamás supo lo que significaba el verdadero amor"

"¿Entonces por qué te habías casado?" - preguntó Fluttershy intrigada.

"Es que, al principio yo pensé que tener esposa significaba tener comida. Es por eso que me casé" - respondió sintiendose apenado de si mismo. Recordó cuando era más joven y cuando participó en el 23° Torneo de Artes Marciales cuando se reencontró con Milk después de no haberla vista desde infancia y de ahí se comprometieron después de su encuentro.

Fluttershy pudo entender sus motivos, asi que solamente se casó por simple ignoracia. No podía culparlo, es que se ven tan inocente a pesar de que su edad decía todo lo contrario de si mismo, pero aún así vivió bien y se notaba a simple vista, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre andaba sonriente.

"¿Goku, tu te volverías a enamorar de alguien, claro si pudieras, aún si estás casado?" - inquirió nuevamente sintiendo otra vez incomoda por ser otra vez directa.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza porque no sabía que decir exactamente, tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que habla de este tipo de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que acostumbra a hablar.

"Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro de si me enamoraría de alguien más. Yo todavía seguiré recordando mi esposa y le seré fiel aún si estoy separado de ella" - respondió con una sonrisa melancolica.

Fluttershy comenzaba a sentir empatia por su amigo y a la vez reconocía su fidelidad con admiración, aun en dos mundos distintos Goku es muy leal a las leyes del matrimonio - "¿Tú... realmente la extrañas, cierto?"

"Si" - contestó con un suspiro - "Pero no solo es ella, extraño a mis amigos de la Tierra y me suelo preguntar de vez en cuando qué están haciendo actualmente" - dijo cabizbaja y con algo de tristeza - "Pero a pesar de preguntarme eso, yo se que en el fondo estan bien porque confío en mis amigos para defender mi planeta, aún si hacen todo lo posible" - dijo muy esperanzado. Sus amigos eran poderosos, tal vez no tanto como él pero son lo suficientemente fuertes: Para empezar estaba su mejor amigo y rival Vegeta que siempre quería alcanzarlo en su poder y apostaba a que estaba entrenando para alcanzar la fase Dios del Super Saiyajin, también estaban sus hijos Gohan, Goten, el hijo de Vegeta, Trunks, Uub y hasta su nieta Pan, quienes eran los defensores de la tierra.

"Ahora tengo un deber, y es el de defender Equestria como si fuese mi hogar y también a todos mis neuvos amigos quienes ahora son parte de mi vida" - terminó de decir con su característica sonrisa.

Fluttershy lo miró con una sonrisa trista por sus palabras, de verdad sentía gran afecto hacia él por lo caritativo y bondadoso que es, al parecer sería imposible encontrar otro ser que iguale sus cualidades. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió al Saiyajin.

"Goku, tu eres alguien muy especial y lo digo en serio, tu has hecho mucho por nosotros desde que llegaste y nosotros estamos muy agradecidos de que seas nuestro amigo en Equestria, en especial yo" - dijo poniendo su cabeza tras su cuello con algunas lagrimas descendiendo en su rostro - "Y recuerda esto, siempre que me necesites yo estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo lo posible aunque sea el más minimo"

El Saiyajin se quedó todavía paralizado por la reacción de la pegaso, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro pero se sentía bien, no, incluso mejor que bien ya que siempre le ha gustado la idea de ser abraza por las personas quien más suele querer.

"Gracias Fluttershy, eres la mejor" - dijo correspondiendole el abrazo pero luego se separó unos segundos depués ya que recordó algo - "¡Ay que tonto soy, por poco y se me olvida. Te traje un regalo para este día!"

"¿Un regalo... para mi?" - preguntó estupefacta cuando dijo eso. Ella no esperaba recibir un obsequio este día ya que ella dio suficiente con la comida ya que (desde su puntno de vista) ese era su regalo - "Goku, no era necesario" - comentó todavía paralizada intentando ser modesta.

"No Fluttershy, yo insisto. ¿Es el día de los corazones y los cascos, no es así?" - Goku revisó en el interior de su doji para sacar su obsequio que consistía en un piedra brillante de color azul.

La pegaso de crin rosado se quedó sin habla con el obsequio de su amigo, de verdad era brillante esa gema - "¿Goku... qué es... esto?"

"Según como entendí esto se llama un zafiro de hielo" - respondió con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Un zafiro de hielo, lo dices en serio?" - ella preguntó con los ojos abiertos, según la opinión de cierta unicornio amante de la moda, el zafiro de hielo era una de las gemas más raras de encontrar en el mundo, es tan rara como el ruby de fuego porque tiene también 14K en su valor de masa - "¿Donde lo encontraste?" - preguntó muy curiosa.

"La encontré hace unos meses atrás, la verdad es que yo pensé que era como cualquier otra gema pero luego de hablar con Spike y explicarme el valor que tenía esa joya, decidí conservarla hasta el momento apropiado para dartelo a ti" - Goku le explicó cómo había planeado su obsequio cuando llegase el día de los corazones de los cascos, para darselo a su pony especial.

"Goku... de verdad, no tenía que molestarte" - dijo la pegaso amarilla sin mucha habla pero el continupo hablando.

"No es ninguna molestia, tu me diste un regalo este día y es lo justo que yo haga lo mismo pero eso no es todo. Has sido muy amable desde que llegue a esta dimensión, me ofreciste un techo donde vivir y me has cuidado cuando me lastimaba de vez en cuando; eres amable tanto con los animales como el resto de los ponis. Tu te mereces algo mejor porque tu eres un pony especial para mi" - ese comentario provocó otro sonrojo para Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no podía creerse el regalo que acaba de recibir y su comentario, se notaba que el Saiyajin se lo dio no solo por el valor que tiene esta gema, sino por el sentimentalismo que puso en ello. En ese momento comenzó a llorar mientras ponía sus cascos sobre sus ojos junto con su regalo.

Goku se preocupó por su reacción - "¿Fluttershy, que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te sientes triste?" - preguntó perplejo ya que pensó que hizo algo malo.

"No Goku, no estoy llorando porque sienta tristeza" - musitó mientras levantaba la vista Son lagrimas de felicidad, este es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado en años, de verdad te agradezco mucho por esto, lo atesoraré por siempre" - le agradeció y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de su agradecimiento, Goku se rascó la cabeza de la pena al sentir sus labios en su mejilla, la verdad es que eso le gustó mucho. Y luego ambos se quedaron sentados viendo la hermosa vista del campo acorrocados uno del otro sin decir nada y solo se limitaron a ver el horizonte pero luego el Saiyajin captó un olor extraño.

"¿Oye, no hueles algo raro?" - preguntó olfateando varias veces, su sentidos Saiyajin lo guiaron hasta la otra canasta que tenía - "Creo que viene de allí Fluttershy"

"Oh que tonta soy, por poco se mo olvida" - la pegaso se acercó a la canasta y de ahí sacó un recipiente, tapado obviamente - "Traje un ponche para que lo bebieras junto con tu comida pero te comiste todo antes de que lo contara" - ella destapó el recipiente para revelar su contenido que consistía en un liquido purpura brubujeante.

"¿Un ponche?" - Goku nuevamente olfateó y comprobó nuevamente que la aroma coincidia al anterior - "Que olor tan extraño pero huele bien a decir verdad. ¿La preparaste también?"

"Hmhh, no" - Fluttershy negó con la cabeza - "Hace rato me encontré con Big Macintosh con Chrerilee y luego me regalaron este ponche y no lo probaron ya que iban a pasear a otro lugar por lo día de los corazones y los cascos, también me contaron que las niñas hicieron este ponche.

"Ya veo"

¿Te gustaría un poco Goku?" - ella le ofreció mientras servía un vasito del extraño ponche.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" - dijo de buena gana mientras agarraba su vaso para que después ella hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

Todavía en el mismo sitio, había cierto grupo de potrancas y un potro que estaban caminando casualmente en el campo de flores.

"Bueno, eso no resultó como esperabamos" - Applebloom fue la primera en comentar, el plan que tenían en un principio no resultó como esperaba.

"Si, pero al menos logramos lo que queríamos. Ahora la Señorita Cherilee tiene su poni especial" - Sweetie Bell dijo de forma optimista.

"Yo les dije que no era necesario una pocima de amor" - dijo Harry ya que el tuvo la brillante idea de dejar hablar a los adultos y así establecer una relación, en lugar de usar una pocima de amor que habían creado para enamorarlos.

"Oigan, ¿y sque tal si nos dan nuestras cutie marks por ser doctoras corazón?" - preguntó Scootaloo emocionada. Ella y sus otras amigas vieron sus flancos solo para esperarse un espacio vacío en ellos.

"Tal vez no" - dijo la unicornio con las orejas abajo porque perdió los animos. Todavía tenían fe de que algún dpia las conseguirán.

"¡Amigas, vengan aquí!" - la potranca del lazo rosado fue quien les llamó.

"¿Qué pasa Applebloom?" - preguntó la unicornio intrigada mientras los tres se acercaban.

"¡Miren!" - ella les señaló desde lejos a cierta pareja que estaban sentado en un manto de picnic. Los cuatro potrillos estaban con los ojos abiertos al reconocer quienes estaban allí.

"¿Es el Señor Goku... con Fluttershy?" - preguntó Harry sorprendido. Si no fuera su maestro en un día de campo, pensaría en otro ser bípedo con cola de mono.

"¡Nopuedeser nopuedeser nopuedeser...!" - Scootaloo estaba más que emocionada con lo que estaba más que felíz al ver a sus padres adoptivos en una cita en el día de los corazones y los cascos, es justo como se lo imaginó.

"Shhhh, silencio Scotaloo porque nos oirán" - la potranca terrestre la shusheó con la esperanza de que no se percaten de su presencia. Ya fue suficiente con arruinar la cita de otros ponis como para arruinar ahora el de su maestro y uno de sus amigas.

"¡Wow, este ponche sabe delicioso!" - comentó el Saiyajin saboreando el ponche sabor Tutti Fruti, (ese es el sabor que identificó), el Saiyajin se había bebido todo el contenido del recipiente en cuestión de segundos, por desgracia eso se escuchó para los cuatro niños.

"¿Esperen... que acaba de decir?" - preguntó Harry perplejo. Todos fijaron su vista hacia cierto recipiente muy familiar, deseaban que fuese una broma pero para su desdicha no fue así ya que reconocieron ese liquido purpura, el mismo que tenía su 'poción del amor'.

"Es verdad, sabe muy rico. Deberíamos agradecer a las niñas más tarde por este ponche" - comentó Fluttershy todavía sin terminar el primer vaso.

"¡Por la amistad!" - dijeron al unisono mientras chocaban sus copas para seguir bebiendo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - gritaron los cuatro pero ya era tarde ya que al poco después de beber sus respectivas bebidas. El Saiyajin comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

_"¿Qué raro? ¿por qué de repente la cabeza me da vueltas?" _\- pensó Goku algo mareado pero luego fijó su vista hacia la pegaso - "¿Fluttershy, tu no...?" - sin embargo no terminó de formular su pregunta ya que la susodicha pony estaba mirandolo como si estuviera en trance.

"Goku..." - ella susurró mientras suspiraba de ensueño. Las iris de sus ojos se tornaron rosados y a la vez su eclerótica se ilumiba de varios tonos de rosado.

El Saiyajin por alguna razón no pudo quitarle la mirada encima, no sabía por qué o qué pero de alguna manera estaba atraído por la mirada que tenía ella y sus ojos se tornaron de los mismos colores que la pegaso. **(1)**

"Fluttershy..." - el susurró también suspirando de ensueño y la pareja se quedaron inmoviles como si se tratase de un concurso de miradas y ala vez se decían cositas tiernas.

"Mi monito cariñosito" - Fluttershy arrulló mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo.

"Mi bon bonsita chiquitita" - Goku arrulló mientras le daba besitos en el cuello.

_**(Nota del Autor: Lo sé, soy malo para decir esta clase de cumplidos pero no se me ocurrió nada *:V*)**_

Volviendo con el grupo de las Crussaders y Harry, se podría decir que estaban más que aterrados por lo que acaban de presenciar.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?" - preguntó Sweetie Bell sintiendo nauseas por esa escena tan cursi y no es la primera vez que ven algo así desde hace rato.

"Necesitamos ayuda..." - sugirió Harry y luego vio como su maestro se hacía más romantico - "Mucha ayuda" - las demás asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron corriendo lo más rápid que podían de la escena.

* * *

**Un poco Más Tarde  
**

"¡¿Que ustedes hicieron qué?!" - preguntó Applejack sonando muy severamente tras oír lo que habían hecho su hermana y sus amigas. Las portadoras de los elementos, incluyendo Big Mac y Cherilee estaban reunidos en la biblioteca por los recientes acontecimientos.

"No queríamos lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a nuestros amigos" - se escusó Sweete Bell apenada.

"Es verdad, solo queríamos juntar a nuestro hermano mayor junto con la señorita Cherilee" - Applebloom añadió igualmente arrepentida.

"Y yo les dije que era mala idea" - comentó Harry solo para recibir las fulminantes miradas de las tres - "¿Qué?"

"Tu nos ayudaste a prepararlo, ¿lo olvidas?" - Scootaloo dijo con reojo, su impunidad era más que notable.

"Bueno, ellas parecían bastante insistentes con hacernos juntar este día" - comentó su maestra de la escuela - "¿No es verdad?"

"Sip" - respondió el semental con el yugo en su cuello estando de acuerdo con su poni especial. Las intenciones de las niñas no eran para nada malas, al contrario, solo querían ver felíz a su apreciada maestra, eso es todo. Pero nadie esperaba que sus actos involucrase a dos miembros del equipo imás importante de toda Equestria.

"Uh chicas, ¿que es exactamente lo que pusieron a la poción?" - Twilight inquirió tras revisar el libro que les había prestado hace rato.

"Un penacho de nubes" - respondió Sweetie Bell

"El brillo de un arcoiris brillante" - continuó Scootaloo.

"Y una pluma de pegaso, para mezclaro" - concluyó Appleblom.

"Oh no..." - dijo Twilight sin aliento.

"¿Que tan malo es, querida?" - preguntó Rarity confusa.

"Ustedes cuatro no prepararon una poción de amor, ¡sino un veneno de amor!"

Todos los ponis jadearon de la impresión a excepción de Big Macintosh quien solo parpadeó un par de veces por la perplejidad. Sabía que el amor era peligroso sino se tiene cuidado, pero esto revasaba sus expectativas.

"¿Qué es un veneno de amor?" - preguntó Pinkie rascandose la cabeza.

"Un veneno de amor es mucho más peligroso que la poción de amor" - la unicornio comenzó a explicar a detalle sobre el tema con el libro - "Mientras que la poción de amor expande el amor entre dos ponis que ya tienen sentimientos uno al otro, el veneno de amor intensifica esos sentimientos a niveles peligroso, hasta el punto de que dejan de mirar a los ojos de los demás: Al parecer hace un tiempo un principe preparó esta receta y se la dio a la princesa quien le gustaba y terminaron perdidamente enamorados uno al otro..."

"Awww, que romanti..." - Rarity iba a decir su opinión pero no terminó su frase ya que su amiga la shusheó.

"Aún no termino" - Twilight siguió con la historia - "Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaron bien ya que los dos se quedaron tan inmersos en los ojos del otro que no tuvieron tiempo para realizar sus deberes reales y su imperio cayó completamente" - todos los ponis se pusieron nerviosos tras oír eso. ¿Un imperio desapareció por completo?.

"Pero esperen" - Sweetie Bell levantó un casco para opinar - "Goku y Fluttershy no tienen imperios"

"No, pero tienen responsabilidades" - contradijo Harry - "Piensalo, sin Fluttershy; todos los animales se volverán salvajes si no tienen cuidado"

***Insertar aquí una escena hipotetica donde todos los animales están descontrolados y causando estragos en la ciudad de Ponyville mientras que otros agonizaban por las enfermedades***

"Y sin Goku siendo el guerrero de Equestria..." - comentó Rainbow Das un poco preocupada.

"No tendremos a nuestra mejor defensa ante cualquier peligro en Equestria" - añadió Twilight igual preocupada.

***Insertar otra escena hipotetica donde un gran minotauro salvaje aparece en Ponyville destruyendo a diestra y siniestras junto a la escena imaginaria anterior, mientras que la pareja de los susodichos tortolos estaban ocupados besandose las narices***

"¡Debemos hacer algo, o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán feas!" - sugirió Cherilee y todos los ponis asintieron de aprobación.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

Goku y Fluttershy se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el comedor de Sugar Cube Corner todavía sin apartar sus miradas.

"Toma el primer sorbo, mi calabazita" - Goku le ofreció una malteada de fresas servido en un base en forma de corazón en honor al día de los corazones y los cascos.

"No tu toma el primero, mi osito de peluche" - Fluttershy arrulló tiernamente mientras empujaba la bebida de vuelta hacia él. Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados por un par de ojos viendo a través de la ventana.

_**(Nota del Autor: Estoy vomitando arcoiris a traves de mi boca *:v*)**_

"Esto no puede ser más inquietante" - comentó la pony de color fiusha mientras observaba seguido de Big Mac. Ambos adultos habían ido a supervisar como iban las cosas y sentían cosa al ver a dos de sus amigos siendo tan cursis.

Digo, ya conocían como eran ellos dos y estaba bien que fueran amables con todo el mundo, pero esto, es más de lo que podía tolerar cualquier poni o persona en este mundo. Si hubieran sabido de que ese brevaje era veneno, la habrían deshecho cuanto antes

"No, tú"

"No, tú"

"No, tú"

"No, tú" - y asi siguieron pasando el batido de un lado a otro mientraas que el Saiyajin y la pegaso no apartaban sus miradas uno al otro.

"¿Cómo van la situación, hermano mayor?" - Applejack inquirió algo curiosa.

"Bastante mal diría yo" - contestó Cherilee todavía incomoda.

"Sip" - Big Mac asintió con la cabeza - "Applejack si algún día me comporto así, quiero que me golpes tan duro como puedas"

"Tienes mi palabra" - su hermana menor tomó en cuenta de lo que se había prometido.

* * *

**Regresando a la Biblioteca**

"Me siento tan culpable" - dijo Applebloom cabizbaja.

"También yo" - siguió Seetie Bell.

"Ya somos tres" - continuó Harry ya que su maestro estaba siendo victima de su poción.

"Yo estoy doblemente culpable" - dijo Scootaloo muy triste, de los cuatro ella era la más arrepentida ya que por su impaciencia involucró directamente a sus padres adoptivos y ahora los convirtió en unos locos de amor. Sus hermanas mayores vieron las caras de las niñas y decidieron hablar con ellas.

"Tranquila Applebloom y tu también Harry, se que sus intenciones no eran malas y querían ayudar a dos ponis a buscar el amor" - dijo Applejack abrazandolos con sus cascos.

"Pero si somos culpables Mamá, ni Fluttershy ni el Señor Goku merecían esto. Y ahora si no quitamos ese amor excesivo, Ponyville probablemente tendrá el mismo destino que ese imperio de la historia" - dijo el potro limpiandose las lagrimas. Rarity y Applejack intercambiaron miradas sintiendo lastima por los potrillos.

"Estoy segura de que hay una cura" - dijo la unicornio fashionista casi segura de su afirmación.

"¡Y la hay!" - Twilight respondió a su oración y todos voltearon a verla - "Aqui dice que para romper el encantamiento, tenemos que separar a Goku y a Fluttershy por lo menos... una hora"

"¿Eso es todo?. Parece fácil" - comentó Pinkie muy entusiasmada.

"Si..." - dijo Rainbow rodando los ojos - "Tal vez con Fluttershy sea sencillo, pero con Goku es otra cosa ya que es muy poderoso y dudo mucho si entre todas nosotros podamos separlos por un hora" - la pegasi cían no quería romperle la burbuja a su amiga pero era cierto, la situación estaba en su contra y las soluciones eran muy complicadas.

Twilight sabía a que se refería la pegaso - "Lo sabemos Rainbow pero no tenemos opción, si queremos que nuestros amigos regresen a la normalidad tenemos que tomar los riesgos" - todos asintieron con la cabeza y todos se ofrecieron a ayudar a completar la misión.

"Nosotras contendremos a Fluttershy" - dijeron Pinkie junto Rarity, Rainbow, Cherilee, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo. Al fin y al cabo ellas conocían bien a su tímida amiga amante de los animales.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza tomando en cuenta su equipo - "En ese caso el resto den nosotros tomarémos a Goku"

"¿Pero como lo contendremos?" - preguntó Sweetie Bell insegura.

"Podemos usar la bodega de manzanas para encerrarlo ahí durante la siguiente hora" - Applejack ofreció una idea.

"Sip" - el semental rojo asintió con la cabeza por su idea.

"Bien, está decidio. Pongamonos en marcha" - Y en ese momento, ambos equipos se separaron para poner en marcha el rompehechizos.

_"Mamá, Papá... yo los salvaré, se los juro" _\- pensó la pequeña Scootaloo armandose de valor para enmendar su error.

* * *

**Unos Momentos Después  
**

"¡Goku!" - Applebloom estaba llamando por las calles del pueblo con el fin de encontrar a la pareja..

"¡Goku!" - volvió a llamar Harry y esta vez si lograron encontrar sus objetivos. Los mencionados enamorados estaban sentados en un banco todavía en sus trances.

"¡Goku!" - la pony terrestre con el lazo le llamó otra vez.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" - exigió su maestro con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos, cosa que los sorprendió un poco a los dos.

"Uhhh..." - Harry se dispuso a decir la excusa con el que de seguro iba a atraerlo - "¡Scootaloo se ha lastimado!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - tanto Goku como Fluttershy se sobresaltaron al oír eso, tal vez su amor era grande pero no tanto como el de su hija adoptiva - "¡¿Scootaloo está lastimada?!"

"Si... si. Una de sus alas se lastimaron cuando estaba practicando con su scooter" - Applebloom explicó a la vez añadiendo un toque a la mentirilla blanca - "¡Siganos!"

"¡Voy en seguida!" - dijo el Saiyajin desesperado a punto de irse volando.

"¡Voy contigo mi amor!" - Fluttershy estaba a punto de seguir pero alguien jaló su pierna y la responsable era Sweetie Bell.

"Wow wow wow, espera un segundo Fluttershy. Hay otro problemas" - entonces la pequeña uniconrio dijo su propia excusa - "Angel está enfermo"

"¡¿Angel?!" - preguntó la pegaso amarilla impactada. Si algo también le importaba era su 'adorable' conejito blanco que tiene como mascota.

Sweetie Bell asintió con la cabeza - "Si, de repente le dio... emm... fiebre, si eso, de repente comenzó a darle temperatura..." *cof, cof* - explicó mientras simulaba una tos.

"¡Oh no, mi pobrecito Angel, mi pobre Scooty. Necesitan de su Mamá" - pero antes de que se fuera volando se detuvo por algo más importante - "Pero... no quiero dejar mi monito"

"Yo tampoco quiero dejar a mi bon-bonsita" - el Saiyajin compartía el mismo sentimiento y no querían alejarse ni por un segundo.

"Oh, por todos los..." Los tres potrillos sacaron la lengua por lo curse que estaba la escena, si no fuera por ese veneno de amor...

"¡Vamos par de tortolos, ellos no se curaran si se quedan aquí!" - ordenó Harry separando a la fuerza a su maestro de su amante para llevarlo a la trampa.

"¡Mi osito de peluche!" - exclamó Fluttershy desesperada extendiendo su mano siendo empujada por Sweetie Bell.

"¡Mi calabazita!" - exclamó Goku igual extendiendo su mano siendo empujado por Harry y Applebloom. Los dos se miraron en anhelo mientras se veían alejandose uno del otro.

_"Por Celestia, esto si será difícil" _\- pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo pero a la fuerza debían hacer esto.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acress  
**

Unos momentos después el Saiyajin había llegado a la granja de manzanas y lo cindujeron hasta la entrada de la bodega.

"¿Es aquí?" - preguntó Goku agustiado e impaciente.

"Si, ella terminó cayendo por las escaleras que conducen a la bodega y se lastimó de su ala" - su alumno Harry le contestó señalando con su casco.

"¡Scooty!" - exclamó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"¡Ahora!" - En ese momento, sus amigos salieron de su escondite: Applejack, Big Mac y Applebloom trajeron tantos objetos pesados como podían para bloquear la salida de la bodega.

_"¡Oigan, aquí no está Scootaloo!" - _El Saiyajin habló e intentó abrir la puerta pero no cedía - _"¡Esta cerrada la puerta!"_

"Lo siento socio, es por tu propio bien" - habló Applejack sentada entre los objetos.

_"¿Applejack? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Abran la puerta ahora mismo!" _\- exclamó molesto el Saiyajin mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"Nop" - Big Mac dijo de piernas cruzadas también sentado.

_"¡Abran la puerta!" - _exclamó nuevamente ahora si dando un empujon provocando que todos se movieran.

"Emm... Harry, Twilight" - la potranca les llamó a sus amigos y los susodichos seres mágicos hicieron aparicieron.

"Lo sabemos Applebloom" - dijo Twilight tras repasar un hechizo de un libro - "¿Listo, Harry?"

"Listo" - luego ambos iluminaron sus cuernos para crear un campo de energía que rodeó la puerta del almacén para así amortiguar cualquier golpe que diera Goku.

_"¡Abran la puerta, QUIERO VER A MI CALABAZITA!" - _gritó el pelinegro desesperado mientras trataba de empujar la puerta.

"Lo siento Señor Goku, es por su propio bien" - dijo su alumno seriamente. Anteriormente los había salvado de varios peligros y ahora es momento de que sus amigos le devuelvan todos esos favores.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en la Casa de Fluttershy**

"¿Aquí está Angel?" - preguntó la pegaso amarilla frenética frente a su cobertizo y la potranca asintió con la cabeza.

"Si Fluttershy, tu conejito le dio temperatura cuando entró a este cobertizo"

"¡No te preocupes Angel, Mamá va por ti!" - dijo adentrandoze en el almacén.

"¡Ahora!" - exclamó Rainbow saliendo de su escondite. En ese momento cerraron la puerta, y con llave.

"¡Atrapada, como un mono en un caja!" - comentó Pinkie y sus amigas lo miraron con un ceja de intriga.

"¿Qué haría un mono en una caja, Pinkie?" - preguntó Rarity intrigada.

"¿Que soy yo, experta en monos?..." - preguntó mirandola a los ojos - "Uy, mejor hubiera dicho eso si me hubiera tocado a Goku" - dijo la poni rosada dandose cuenta de su error.

"Como sea..." - comentó Cherilee rodando los ojos ignorando su analojía.

"Por cierto, gracias Angel" - Scootaloo agradeciendo a cierto conejo blanco quien ya estaba enterada de su plan.

_"¿Scootaloo... estás bien? ¡Pero me dijeron que estabas herida!" _\- exclamó Fluttershy mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Estoy bien mami, pero no podría decir lo mismo que tu" - musitó la pegaso anaranjada - "Y como tu sueles decirme, es por tu propio bien"

_"¡Abran la puerta. QUIERO VER A MI OSITO DE PELUCHE!" _\- gritó desesperada mientras golpeaba la puerta pero sus amigas estaban ahí para bloquearla.

"¿Osito de peluche?, ¡Blahhh!" - comentó Rainbow sacando la lengua por ese cumplido - "De verdad ese veneno fue efectivo"

"Ni que los digas" - dijeron Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo apenadas.

Ahora solo quedaba contener a los dos durante la siguiente hora para que se les pasar el efecto, y mientras hacían eso. Por si las moscas, decidieron crear un plan de reserva.

* * *

**Unos 55 Minutos Después...  
**

La hora casi llega a su fin y el plan de separación rompe-hechizos se ha llevado con exito... hasta ahora.

"Oigan, Goku ha estado tranquilo..." - comentó Applejack y los demás asintieron porque tenía un buen punto. Goku había dejado de golpear la puerta hace más de 45 minutos, y eso les preocupaba.

"Bastante callado diría yo" - su hijo adoptivo fue el siguiente en hablar, él y Twilight habían mantenido el hechizo por un largo rato y poco a poco se estaban cansado, menos mal que ya faltaba poco.

_"¿Se les olvida que puedo usar mi Ki, verdad?" _\- preguntó el Saiyajin en tono burlón. Los ojos de todos se abrieron por ese comentario.

"Oh cielos..." dijo Applejack en voz aturdida.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Goku expulsó su Ki quitandose todos los obstaculos que tenía en su camino, se había transformado en Super Saiyajin por las ansias.

"¡OSITO DE PELUCHE!" - se escuchó la voz de Fluttershy a lo lejos, los oídos del Saiyajin capataron eso. De alguna manera, la pegaso pudo salir de su cobertizo custodiado.

"¡CALABAZITA!" - Goku exclamó mientras se iba corriendo para ir en busca de su amada.

"¡Tenenemos que ir por él, pronto!" - exclamó Applejack.

"Sip" - su hermano asintió y luego los otros fueron tras el Saiyajin para atraparlo, sino, todo habrá sido en vano.

Unos momentos después, Goku quien seguía corriendo como loco finalmente pudo ver a lo lejos a la pegaso amarilla y viceversa.

"¡OSITO DE PELUCHE!" - exclamó Fluttershy de la felicidad mientras corría de forma soñadora.

"¡CALABAZITA!" - exclamó el pelinegro con cola de mono mientras corría de la misma forma.

_**(Nota del Autor: Aquí es como la escena de cualquier anime cuando dos personas se reencuentran y corren como si fuera en camara lenta mientras cierran los ojos. Creo que se necesita un poco de imaginación para visualizar).**_

***Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac...*** \- El tiempo seguía avanzando y faltaba menos de un minuto para que rompiera el hechizo, sin embargo el par de enamorados seguían corriendo sin fijarse en nada del exterior.

_"No lo lograremos" _\- pensó Harry desesperado, ya estaban a unos metros de volver a mirarse a los ojos y ningúno de los ponis los iban a alcanzar. Todo su plan se arruinó y ahora sus amigos estarán atrapados en el veneno para siempre. Sin embargo...

***ZAZ*** \- Antes de que Goku y Fluttershy se pudieran abrazar, cayeron en una sanja provocando que ambos se cayeran al fondo.

***Ding Ding...*** \- para su fortuna eran las 4:00 P.M. osea, la hora exacta cuando tenían que dejar de verse para romper el encatamiento.

"¡Cutie Mark Crussadores, cavadoras de sanjas!" - exclamaron las tres niñas entusiasmadas ya que su plan de reserva funcionói al final.

"Buen trabajo niñas" - su maestra los felicitó por su favor - "Eso nos sirvió de mucho" - Luego, todos los ponis se acercaron al hoyo para comprobar como estaban sus amigos.

"Ay ay ay ay, mi cabeza" - Goku gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza que estaba punzando por alguna razón, había regresado a su estado normal tras la caída - "¿Donde estamos?" - le preguntó a Fluttershy quien también apenas recuperó el conocimiento.

"Creo que estamos... en una sanja" - dijo algo desconcertada. Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a sus amigos en la cima.

"Amigos, ¿por qué Fluttershy y Yo estamos metidos en un hoyo?" - preguntó muy confundido.

"Creo que hay ciertos potrillos que pueden contestar tu pregunta, socio" - dijo Applejack viendo al grupo de las Crussaders. Ellos bajaron la cabeza pero sabía a que se refería la pony granjera.

"Verán, ustedes dos creyeron que habían bebido un ponche de frutas, pero en realidad bebieron una poción de amor pero en realidad resultó ser un veneno de amor" - Sweetie Bell les explicó a Goku y Fluttershy.

"Lo sentimos Goku y Fluttershy porque hayan bebido eso. Nosotros queríamos juntar a mi hermano mayor junto la Señorita Cherilee" - Applebloom se disculpó.

"También por haberlos convertido en un par de tortolos que expresaron su felicidad por toda la ciudad" - Scootaloo fue la siguiente en disculparse con sus padres adoptivos.

"Y prometemos que se los compensaremos de algún modo" - Harry fue el último en hablar.

"Lo sentimos" - dijeron los cuatro al unisono cabizbajas.

El Saiyajin y la pegaso intercambiaron miradas tras escuchar su relato, tras pensarlo por un momento sonrieron de manera complacida.

"Les perdonamos" - Goku fue el primero en hablar a los cuatro - "Si... entrenan duro durante las siguientes dos semanas y a la vez cuidar hacer los deberes de Fluttershy" - declaró el Saiyajin con una sonrisa malvada - "¿Estás de acuerdo Fluttershy?

"Sip" - la tímida pegaso asintió de aprobación, ese era el escarmiento apropiado para los niños por su travesura de la semana.

Los ponis adultos empezaron a reir mientras que los potrilloas tragaron saliva, sin duda estas serán las semanas más duras de sus infancias pero lamentablmente era lo justo.

* * *

Varios días han transcurrido desde el último acontecimiento, el grupo de las Crussaders estaban ocupados haciendo los deberes de la tímida pegaso ya que es lo que tenían que hacer hoy, mañana un día de entrenamiento y mañana otra vez con los deberes. Y eso durará durante los siguientes días de este mes.**  
**

En ese momento, Goku y Fluttershy aparecieron en escena - "Hola niños, ¿cómo les ha ido?".

"¿Tú que crées, papá?" - respondió Scootaloo con otra pregunta mientras alimentaba a las gallinas, es obvio que fue un pregunta tan obvia.

"Jajaja, perdón por ser tan obvio pero es lo mínimo que podían hacer por nosotros por habernos envenenado" - dijo el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Hmph, como sea" - dijo el joven alicornio con un puchero mientras bañaba al conejo Angel - "Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" - preguntó interesado.

"Bueno, nosotros decidimos dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad y a la vez" - Fluttershy explicó su plan mientras arrastraba su pesuña por la pena - "Asegerense de cuidar a mis animalitos hasta las seis"

"Cuidense niñas" - ambos se despidieron antes de marcharse del lugar.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí con expresiones asustadas, ¿y que tal si se volvió a repetir el problema?, tal vez por eso estaban tan juntos otra vez.

"¿Deberíamos sentirnos preocupados?" - Applebloom preguntó tragando saliva.

Harry puso un casco sobre su barbilla - "Mmm, no lo creo. Yo opino que estan juntos porque sus sentimientos son verdaderos, hay cosas que todavía no entendemos a nuestra corta edad.

"Eso tiene sentido" - Scootaloo estaba de acuerdo con su análizis. Después de todo eran sus padres y es normal que tengan esos sentimientos. Dejando eso a un lado, continuaron con sus deberes con normalidad.

Pero todos aprendimos una lección este capitulo: "No hay nada más impredecible que el amor"

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y así amigos míos concluyo este capitulo, sinceramente me quedó más o menos porque mi narración estuvo algo baja pero es porque mi mente sigue de vacaciones. Se que había dicho que me dedicaría a mis otras historias, pero simplemente no me resistí a hacer este capitulo porque no me dejaba la curiosidad. En fin, capitulo es capitulo y espero que esto haya sido de su entretenimiento._**

**_Obviamente hubo diferencia en este capitulo ya que en la trama original Big Mac y Cherilee eran los afectados por el veneno y en su lugar puse a Goku y Fluttershy como victimas de esta. Saben, en un principio pensaba hacerlo tal cual como estaba y dejar esto como un epílogo pero me di cuenta de que habría errores y pues tuve que reacomodar mis ideas._**

**_Supongo que para muchos esto los gustó ya que por un lado muestro como sería en un futuro el GokuXFluttershy en esta historia, aunque, anteriormente ya lo había hecho de forma indiscreta, ya con el tiempo la relación de ambos cambiará._**

**_Y un anuncio, con respecto a la trama de esta historia, se que había dicho la linea temporal no sufriría más cambios por lo de la Batalla de los Dioses, pero yo creo que al final si involucraré la historia de lo que es la saga Super, osea, la Resurrección de Freezer, la saga del torneo del Universo 6, e inclusive la saga de Black Goku._**

**_¿Y en que tiempo encagará eso en esto?, bueno, en mi descan... digo, ausencia eh visto historia que también tienen la linea GT y al mismo tiempo incluyen la linea temporal la saga Super y a todas esas historias pues les quedan bien y al parecer muchos de ustedes me han sugerido que haga lo mismo._**

**_Y en el momento en que incluya toda esa trama será a partir de la quinta temporada, ¿y por qué?. Bueno, se podría decir que tenía mis ideas planeadas hasta después de la cuarta temporada, osea, hasta la futura batalla de Goku vs. Tirek, y pues, a partir de ahí me quede trabado ya que en la quita temporada note que casi la mitad de los episodios no involucrarían a nuestro protagonista o solo quedaría como relleno y eso no me gusta. Asi que tras ver los últimos éxitos del anime/manga pues ahí me di cuenta de que podría cambiar la tematica de mi historia. Creo que esto también vendrá para mi otra historia "Rosario + Saiyan" por si lo dudan._**

**_Lo voy a decir en pocas palabras, habrá Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, (ya saben el del cabello azul), lamento mucho si al final los espolié con mi anuncio pero tenía que hacer ahora o nunca, asi que ya están advertidos._**

**_¿Ustedes que opinan?, se que yo tengo el control indiscutible de esta historia pero tampoco puedo negar que mi inspiración viene de parte ustedes y sin ustedes pues simplemente esto nunca hubiera llevado a cabo, o tal vez otro usuario hubiera hecho una historia similar. Les dejo eso de tarea XD._**

* * *

**_(1).- Apuesto que se preguntaron, ¿cómo es posible que Goku haya sido afectado pro el veneno de amor?. La respuesta es algo sencilla, todos sabemos que Goku es poderoso, cierto, pero no invencible, sino mal recuerdo en toda su vida Goku ha sido afectado con algunos venenos, no recuerdo en que momentos exactamente pero se sabe que si fue envenenado alguna vez. Incluso en algunos fanfics que léo de Dragon Ball, el Saiyajin es afectado por varios venenos de otros personajes, ya sean de us mismo mundo o de los mundos crossovers a donde termina llendo.  
_**

**_Pero regresando a la pregunta, Goku fue afectado por la pocima ya que bebió una cantidad enorme de ese brevaje, a diferencia de Fluttershy quien solo tuvo que beber un vasito del tamaño normal de un ponche, el Saiyajin se bebió casi todo. Solo recuerden la cantidad que hicieron las CMC en el capitulo original y ahí se darán cuenta de que hablo._**

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí termina esta publicación, una vez más lo siento si les hize esperar y ojalá no nos tardemos en reencontrarnos porque mis vacaciones ya casi terminan.*TnT* Ustedes ya saben que hacer amigos.  
_**

**_Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	16. Fluttershy, la Bravucona

_**Hey, que onda a todos amiguitos he vuelto después de tanto tiempo de no verlos y apuesto que muchos de ustedes me extrañarom.**_

_**En fin, quise hicer este capitulo ya que esta semana regresaré a mis labores diarias, asi es señores, mis vacaciones han concluido por lo tanto.. vida aburrida activada y capitulos de largo plazo activados y yo que ya estaba planeando otros capitulos :(**_

_**No se sientan tristez, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por salir adelante para tener tiempo libre y aprovecharlo con todo lo que pueda, solo sean pacientes y esperen que kamisama le de la señal cuando esté de regreso ¿ok?.**_

_**Bueno, a lo que iba... a si si, ¿saben una cosa?. Ya voy tres años desde que inicié esto, si, tal como lo leyeron, tres años. Recuerden que inicié la primera temporada un 15 de Agosto del 2013, y en esos tiempos... *suspiro* Ay que tiempos; recuerdo cuando Twilight era una alicornio causando el primer golpe de estado hacia el fandom seguido del segundo a causa de la primera pelicula que gustó y disgustó a todos por igual, y desde ese entonces han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos años. Cómo ha volado el tiempo ¿verdad?, de seguro la mayoría de la audiencia ha de sentirse veteranos porque llevamos casi 6 años siguiendo esta serie.**_

_**En pocas palabras este capitulo es para conmemorar el 3° aniversario de la historia y todo esto se logró gracias a ustedes quienes han seguido fielmente mis ideas a lo largo de mi hobbie de escritor. Si lo se, se que es tonto de mi parte celebrar el tercero ignorando los otros dos años, ¿pero que se le puede hacer? je je je n.n'**_

_**Pero bueno, regresando al capitulo de esta, otra vez otro capitulo con la temática GokuxFluttershy. Si lo se, ¿otra vez?, en si no me molesta para nada eso y a ustedes tampóco, es más, a todos les gustó mucho el romance loco del capitulo anterior y no vayan a contra decirme porque sus reviews dicen lo contrario. Como sea, si son las cosas porque así va la serie y eso que todavía un capitulo más pero a diferencia de estos, al menos hay como dos o tres capitulos que los distancian, adivinen de que capitulo estoy hablando.**_

_**Ok, sin más preambulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 15: Fluttershy, la Bravucona  
**

**(De Cascos Firmes)**

**Intro**

Empezamos con otro día igual que todos en la tierra de Equestria y esta vez enfocaremos esta historia hacia cierta pegaso amarilla de crin rosada:

Fluttershy se levantó enla mañana y hacía sus deberes como de constumbre; obviamente con su deber de cuidadora de animales proporcionandoles los cuidados que ella le gusta hacer. Para algunas de sus criaturas no les fue problemas porque ellos siempre se comportaban, sin embargo... para todo hay una excepción y esa excepción tiene de forma de un conejo blanco con el nombre 'Angel'. Este día se comportó un poco más caprichoso de lo habitual, digo, desde siempre se ha comportado así con su dueña; el era muy delicado a lo hora de comer ya que este día deseó una ensalado que era de lo mejor de un catalogo. Y como Fluttershy era bien 'bondadosa' simplemente no pudo negarse ante su conejito, accedió a prepararle esa ensalada justo al píe de la letra pero claro, le faltaban algunos ingredientes y pues simplemente tuvo que ir de compras

Y así puso su camino hacia el mercado de Ponyville para comprar el mandado, desafortunadamente su viaje al mercado no salió como esperaba ya que había ciertos ponis que se aprovechaban de la nobleza de Fluttershy, unos ejemplos serían el hecho se metían en la fila, pasando de largo sobre ella y para colmo, regateando en los precios de los productos, todo eso debido a su naturaleza tímida.

Esto habría continuado pero la presencia de dos de sus amigas quienes habían sido testigos de todo lo que había pasado, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, quienes decidieron darle un casco a Fluttershy para que dejara de ser 'un tapete' (como ellas opinan) y en su lugar fuera más acertiva, oséa que ningún otro pony se aproveche más de su bondad.

Rarity por su parte escogió usar su encanto y hablarles a los ponis con un dulce voz, de esa manera casi siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Pinkie Pie por otro lado, ella usaba un metodo un poco extraño; su objetivo era confundir y engañar al individuo para que diera los productos a su debido precio, en lugar de aumentarlos de impreviste. Ese metodo también le funcionaba la mayor parte de las veces, pero al menos no tenía miedo de hacerlo hacia la gente.

Ahora fue turno de Fluttershy, era su oportunidad para obtener una cereza como ingrediente final para la receta de su mascota como demostración de lo que había aprendido de sus amigas. Mientras tanto, cierto Saiyain caminaba por el mismo mercado con el fin de obtener alimento.

_"¿Que voy a comer hoy?" - _se preguntó a si mismo con las manos en la nuca. A medida que caminaba no encontraba algo que realmente le apetecía, digo, el puede comer tanto como los habitantes de Equestria pero había ciertas excepciones como lo son flores o el heno ya que para los equinos eso es normal, y aun con los alimentos disponibles para él no lo eran suficiente ya que necesitaba de la carne. Por fortuna todos los días siempre tenía la oportunidad de obtener un gran pescado en el lago, claro, con el permiso de su amiga Fluttershy ya que ella sabía de su metabolismo Saiyajin omnivoro, eso era normal ya que incluso los animales que cuidaba también comían carne (un ejemplo serían los osos), asi que no había problemas cuando almorzaba. Sin embargo su paseo se interrumpió cuando a Pinkie, Rarity observando a Fluttershy, sentía curiosidad de que estaban haciendo y decidió hablarles.

"Hola chicas" - Goku les saludó a las dos y ellas voltearon a verlo.

"Oh, hola Goku" - saludó Rarity con su sonrisa cariñosa.

"¡Hey, hola Goku!" - Pinkie saludó pero con más entusiasmo con su mejor amigo.

El Saiyajin dibujó su típica sonris antes de preguntar - "Oigan, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Fluttershy y por qué la estan viendo de lejos?" - preguntó curioso ya que la pegaso estaba intentando regatear con un vendedor.

"Verás, le estamos enseñando a Fluttershy a ser más firme" - la unicornio blanca respondió.

Goku levantó la ceja - "¿Ser más firme?" - como su huesped él sabía como era la actitud de su amiga; era la pony más tímida y las educada de Equestria o posiblemente el que haya conocido en toda su vida en el universo, y eso lo dice porque él es tan bondadoso como ella. ¿Pero por qué querría cambiar esa costumbre? - "¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?"

"Bueno, yo le dije que usara su encanto. Ningún pony se podría negar a los encantos de una dama" - respondió la pony de la generosidad con mucha experiencia.

"Oh, ya veo" - comentó con la mano en la barbilla ya que casi comprendió eso. El 'casi' es porque no entendía eso de los encantos femeninos.

"Y yo le dije que tenía que regatear. Verás, todo lo que tienes que hacer y confundirlos para que después bajen los precios. ¡Siempre funciona!" - respondió la piny fiestera muy contenta.

Goku seguía confundido con sus metodos para lidiar con la gente, no entendía por qué tenían que hacer todas esas cosas, solamente basta con hablar con los ponis y comprar las cosas, así de facil ¿verdad?.

"Bueno si así Fluttershy puede ser más firme, por mi está bien" - respondió muy despreocupado y las dos yeguas lo miraron con aprobación. Luego de eso la mencionada pegaso había regresado.

"Oh, hola Goku ¿que te traé por aquí?" - preguntó Fluttershy con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo más cercano.

"Pasaba por aqui ya que terminé con mi entrenamiento matutino y pues me dio hambre je je" - respondió con su típica sonrisa y luego su barriga resonó - "Oye Fluttershy, ¿puedes preparme algo más para comer ahorita que regresemos a casa?

"Oh claro Goku, será un placer" - le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Por cierto, recién me he enterado de que estás aprendiendo a ser firme, ¿eso es verdad?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó curioso.

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza - "Si, tanto Rarity como Pinkie me están dando lecciones"

"Eso está bien" - comentó alegre - "¿Y realmente te funcionó?"

"Bueno... um... no exactamente, pero consegui la cereza que necesitaba" - ella respondió con optismismo - "Me costó doce bits" - Al decir eso, sus amigos abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

"¡¿Pagaste doce por una cereza?!" - preguntó Goku sorprendido. El no era bueno en eso de las compras pero que el recuerda las cerezas no costaban tanto, es más, esa cantidad de dinera es ridícula para un solo producto - "¿Estás segura de que eso costó Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy se puso un poco nerviosa porque pronto se dio cuenta de su error - "Bueno... lo importante es que tengo la cereza, ¿verdad?" - luego vio las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos y luego suspiró en derrota - "Supongo que no estoy lista para tener confianza en mi misma" - dijo cabizbaja.

"Está bien querida, solo necesitas practica" - dijo Rarity consolandola.

"Si, lo que necesitas es una buena lección para que seas un poco más fuerte con tus emociones" - añadió el Saiyajin de cabello salvaje.

"¿Ustedes me ayudarán?" - preguntó levantando su vista y los tres asintieron con la cabeza pero luego el estomago de Goku resonó.

"¿Pero puedes darme algo de comer antes?" - preguntó mientras sostenía su barriga. La pony rosada se rió un poco ante esoya que siempre le parecía gracioso.

* * *

Más Tarde el Saiyajin y la pegaso regresaron a casa para consumir sus alimentos, si incluso el conejo Angel estaba comiendo ya que le habían preparado su platillo tal como lo quiso.

_**(Que desesperante es ese conejo, ¿no están de acuerdo?)**_

En fin volviendo al tema, Goku seguía sumergido en sus propios asuntos almorzando como monstruo, mientras hacía eso la mascota de Fluttershy miraba en secreto y en sorpresa ya que el conejo nunca se ha acostumbrado a ver como ese mono semirapado, (al menos eso pensaba de él), comía más que un oso, y hoy en día seguía mirandolo de mala cara ya que desde que apareció, su dueña lo ha estado consintiendo desde entonces y eso le molestaba un poquito. Pero por otro lado le ha estado cayendo bien ya que al menos él también le daba cuidados incluso cuando la pegaso no estaba presente, al menos era un buen cuidador de animales.

En ese momento, Fluttershy regresó a la sala con mucho entusiasmo en su cara - "¡Goku Goku, mira esto!" - dijo dandole un folleto que recogió de su corréo, el Saiyajin interrumpió su comida y agarró la propaganda de la pegaso para después leer.

"El increible Iron Will convierte en tapetes a dínamos. Concurso de auto-confianza hoy en el laberinto de arbustos" - terminó de leer el folleto y mostró algo de interés - "Eso es perfecto para ti Fluttershy" - le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" - le contestó con una gran sonrisa - "Esta es mi oportunidad para dejar de ser un tapete" - ella dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"En ese caso, iré contigo. Solo para serciorarme de que aprendaz bien" - Goku le ofreció ser su acompañante en su viaje.

Fluttershy se emocionó y le dio al Saiyajin una abrazo de oso - "Oh muchas gracias Goku, siempre puedo contar contigo" - no sabía por qué pero siempre sentía mucha confianza al estar al lado del peli negro ya que él siempre mostraba ese motivación que tanto necesitaba ella.

"Je je je, para que son los amigos" - comentó Goku aceptando el abrazo con algo de pena, digo, a el le gustaba ser abrazado por sus amigos pero con Fluttershy... era diferente. Su momento fue interrumpido por que alguien tosió de incomodidad, ese alguien resultó ser el conejo Angel, si que eran unos cursis esos dos. La pegaso simplemente soltó a su amigo con un rubor en su rostro, tal vez se pasó un poquito con el abrazo pero es que no lo puede evitar.

Después de unos momentos, Goku decidió hablar - "Bien, creo que hay que irnos ahora mismo a ese lugar... claro, después de que termine esto" - comentó mientras se terminaba la última ración de comida de una sentada. Luego de terminar, sostuvo a la tímida pegaso para después desaparecer de la escena.

* * *

Unos Segundos Después ambos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, justo en el laberinto de arbustos a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo primero que vieron es a la multitud de ponis que estaba reunidos en frente de un gran escenario, lo siguiente que estaba en el mismo lugar era un grupo de cabras que estaban monitoriando el área.**  
**

"Cielos, hay muchos ponis aquí" - comentó Fluttershy estupefacta. Creía que era la única poni de la ciudad de con falta de autoestima

"Bueno, por algo hicieron esa publicidad para todos en Ponyville" - añadió Goku estando de acuerdo con su punto de vista. Ahora solo les quedó esperar a que la presentación empezara o algo así. Justo en ese momento una música comenzó a escucharse música de una bocinas acompañado de un humo que salía del escenario y por último las cabras que estaban por los alrededores encendieron las luces y alumbraron el telón. En ese mismo instante una silueta surgió del escenario y acompañado de fuegos artificiales esa misteriosa figura reveló su verdadera identidad; se trataba de ser con la forma de un toro bípedo de pelaje azul con una gran musculatura, se trataba de un minotauro.

"¡Bienvenidos amigos, mi nombre es Iron Will. Y hoy es el primer día de su nueva vida!. Quiero escucharlos pisotear si están cansados de ser unos inseguros" - Iron Will se presentó y la multitud le aclamó de entusiasmo.

_"Que raro, de alguna forma este tipo me recuerda a Mr. Satán" _\- Goku pensó en eso tras ver el ego del minotauro que le recordó al mencionado humano y amigo en la Tierra. Se preguntaba si era practicaba artes marciales, o solo era un simple estereotipo.

"¡Pisoteen si están cansados de ser unos tapetes!" - el minotauro les dio más motivación y todos escucharon - "¡Pisoteen sino quieren pagar por este curso!" - sin embargo, en lugar de que los ponis siguieran con sus aplausos, comenzaron a murmurar entras las dudas e intrigas pero luego comenzaron a reír pensando que era una especie de broma, sin embargo Iron Will les fulminó con una mirada y todos callaron - "No es broma amigos, Iron Will está 100% seguro que quedarán satisfechos con las enseñanzas de asertividad de Iron Will, que si no están 100% satisfechos... ¡No pagarán nada!" luego se acercó a un miembro del publico dandole un reojo - "Pero pobre de aquél que dude de los metodos de Iron Will. ¿Tu no dudas verdad?" - le preguntó a un semental.

"Uhh... no... señor" - respondió el pony con nerviosismo.

El minotauro sonrió de satisfacción - "Amigos es su primera lección; cero timidez fuera de una vez" - dijo con un guiño. El publico comenzó a asombrarse de la sabiduría de su instructor, al parecer si sabía lo que hacía. Fluttershy incluso comenzaba a entender las lecciones - "Y para demostrar que las técnicas de Iron Will funcionan para cualquier poni, necesito un voluntario" - al decir eso, muchos ponis levantaron sus pesuñas con la intención de ser candidatos pero Fluttershy no se animó a hacerlo, sin embargo eso no significaba que no iba a participar ya que el Saiyajin la cargó y voló hasta llegar al escenario justo en frente de Iron Will.

"Bien, parece que tenemos dos voluntarios aquí" - Iron Will sonrió refiriéndose al "niño" mono y a la pegaso amarilla.

"Oh no, solamente es ella. Yo no necesita ayuda" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa confiada señalando a su amiga quien estaba detrás de él.

El minotauro puso una mano sobre la barbilla, esto si era raro - "¿En serio? ¿Entonces demuestrame como le haces para quitarte de encima a alguien que este en tu camino?" - dijo mientras le daba señales a una de sus cabras para que se pusiera en medio del escenario

"Fácil" - El Saiyajin sonrió y dio un par de pasos al frente para dar su demostración - "Disculpe señor cabra pero podría darme permiso, tengo algo de prisa" - le dijo con su clásica sonrisa de la familia Son. La cabra por alguna razón solo miró intrigado al niño mono y no quería darle permiso como se tiene planeado peor por alguna razón este "niño" mostraba un aura que simplemente intimidaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino (esto era una de las funciones del KI), así que la cabra accedió y se puso a un lado dejándolo pasar de largo.

"Muchas gracias señor cabra" - le agradeció con otra sonrisa y el caprino solo baló como correspondencia.

"Wooooooow" - todo el mundo presente se quedó impresionado por la demostración del guerrero más fuerte de Equestria. En especial Fluttershy, pero ella ya se esperaba esto de él ya que siempre ha mostrado esa asertividad que tanto le hacía falta.

Iron Will se echó a reír - "¿Ven amigos?. Esto es de lo que estoy hablando, este niño si que tiene confianza en si mismo" - dijo mientras levantaba el brazo del Saiyajin como si fuese un ganador. Los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir hacia el peli negro en señal de aclamación

Goku se rascó la barbilla - "Gracias pero... yo son un niño, Iron Will"

"¿Eh? - El minotauro se quedó intrigado por ese comentario tan raro, pero decidió ignorar eso y seguir con su presentación - "Bien, ahora quiero que ella lo intente" - la misma cabra de la demostración anterior ahora bloqueó el camino de Fluttershy,

"Umm... disculpe... voy a..." - ella intentaba buscar otro camino pero el ovino se interponía en cualquier momento sin inmutarse.

"Oh, te están bloqueando el paso ¿que es lo que harás al respecto?" - preguntó Iron Will interesado.

"Uhh... ¿rodearlo amablemente?" - preguntó con timidez.

"No" - respondió de brazos cruzados.

"Uhh... ¿pasar de puntillas?"

"¡No!" - resonó con más tono en su voz causando que se pusiera más nerviosa.

"¿Volver a casa e intentarlo mañana?" - sin embargo antes de que huyera, Iron Will se puso detrás de ella negandole el paso.

"¡NO, cuando alguien intente bloquar debes APARTAR!" - le exclamó con una voz severa para que tuviera motivación para poner en practica su lección. El minotaura le dio un empujonsito haciendo que Fluttershy tropesara y cayera encima de la cabra dejandola en el suelo.

"Perdón" - ella se disculpó por ese accidente pero Iron Will interfirió.

"¡No te disculpes, se firme. Jamás te disculpes, puedes criticar!" - luego se aclaró la garganta - "¡¿Por qué no te mueves de aquí?!" - le exclamó a uno de sus ayudantes quien seguía en el suelo - "Ahora hazlo" - le indujo a que hiciera lo mismo pero la pegaso seguía dudando.

Goku vio como su amiga seguía estancada y decidió ayudar - "¡Vamos Fluttershy, tu puedes hacerlo. Cree en ti misma!" - le dio una porra para que la pegaso se animara.

Ella escuchó eso y en ese entonces algo de ella despertó en su interior, puso una mirada firme en su rostro - "La próxima vez hazte un lado antes de que... choque contra ti ya que claro que no lo lamentaré cuando lo haga" - ella declaró con un combinación de confianza y timidéz al mismo tiempo pero fue lo suficiente para ser asertiva.

Iron Will se sintió satisfecho (porque iba a ganar mucho dinero de parte de esa pony), entonces el levantó su pesuña en señal de victoria - "¿Lo ven amigos?. ¡Si mis técnicas funcionan en esta asertiva poni, puede funcionar para cualquier pony!" - exclamó de entusiasmo mientras que los fuegos artificiales surgían acompañado de la aclamación del publico.

Goku estaba aplaudiendo por la demostración que hizo su amiga - "¡Muy bien Fluttershy, lo hiciste muy bien!"

"¿E-en serio lo hice bien?" - ella preguntó con algo de sorpresa y al asintió con la cabeza.

"En serio, ahora ya no será un tapete" - Fluttershy sonrió al decir ese comentario, tal vez esto era el inicio de su nueva vida.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

En la mañana, Goku y Fluttershy salieron por la puerta para iniciar sus actividades diarias.

"Fluttershy, voy a ir a Sweet Apple Acress para cosechar las manzanas de Applejack y también entrenar con las Crussaders" - Goku se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Ok Goku, ve con cuidado y espero que tú y Scootaloo regresen a la hora de cena" - Fluttershy se despidió también con una sonrisa porque ella tenía cosas que hacer este día. Ahora estaba sintiendo más confianza debido a las lecciones de ayer.

El Saiyajin emprendió vuelo pero no si antes decir - "¡Disfruta siendo la nueva Fluttershy!" - luego se fue volando hacia la granja de manzanas dejando solo a la pegaso.

Ella dio varios respiros de relajación mientras se veía en el espejo - "Bien, estoy listo. ¡Lista para atacar!, como dice Iron Will" - dijo con determinación y luego salió de la casa para comenzar el día. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el jardinero que estaba cerca de su casa estaba regando sus flores de us jardin de una forma descuidada - "Disculpe señor Greenhoves, pero... creo que está regando de más mis petunias"

El jardinero Greenhoves solamente se rió de manera jocosa ante su comentario - "Deja que un profesional se encargue" - dijo de forma confiada y siguió regando las petunias de la misma forma que antes. Fluttershy frunció el ceño ya que otra vez le estaban tomando a la ligera pero ya no más.

"Créeme una insegura y ya verás lo que augura" - la pony tímida decidió darle un escarmiento a su jardinero; ella puso una de sus pesuñas encima de la manguera para bloquear el paso del agua.

Greenhoves se quedó confundido porque el agua ya no salía de la manguera así que echó el ojo en la boquilla y justo en ese instante la pegaso quitó su pesuña dejando fluir el agua que tenía acumulada para que salpicara de agua al jardinero - "Emm... creo que ya fue suficiente agua" - dijo con una mirada nerviosa.

"Gracias" - dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y se retiró del lugar después de haber cumplido con su cometido. Después de alejarse unos metros ella elevó sus piernas delanteras mientras chillaba de la emoción - "¡No lo puedo creer funcionó!" - ella se felicitó a si misma mientras proseguía con su camino a la cuidad. Un rato después la pegaso estaba a punto de cruzar el puente que conducía a Ponyville pero su camino estaba bloqueado por un par de yeguas cargando un par de carretas llenos de basura y estaban ahí paradas sin hacer nada más que charlar.

Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta - "Disculpen, ¿pueden mover sus carretas para que pueda pasar?" - se los pidió con amabilidad pero ambas yeguas solo la miraron con indiferencia.

"Si si, solo dame un minuto. Quiero terminar este chiste" - respondió una yegua de color carmín con la crin amarilla mientras seguía hablando con su amiga como si no les importara sus asuntos - "Entonces el burro le dijo a la burra..." - no continuó con su chiste ya que Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

"Ejem... ¿pueden moverse?. Bloquean el paso"

Nuevamente la yegua no le hizo caso y siguió con su chiste

Fluttershy no lo tomó bien y también quiso poner en practica sus lecciones con estas dos necias - "Cuando alguien intente bloquear, los debes apartar" - en ese momento la pegaso amarilla se puso detrás de ambas carretas y las pateó con sus pesuñas haciendo que la basura acumulada se cayera encima de las dos ponis.

"Oh tranquilizate amiga, ya nos vamos" - dijo mientras ambas se apartaban del puente.

Con ambas fuera del camino, Fluttershy solo sonrió satisfactoriamente - "Bien" - y ahora si podía continuar con su camino al pueblo.

Unos momentos después ella llega a Sugar Cube Corner solo para ser recibida por una enorme fila mientras que en el otro lado, Pinkie estaba detrás del mostrador.

"¡El siguiente!" - la pony fiestera hizo su llamado pero antes de que Fluttershy avanzara, una pesuña tocó su lomo, ella giró la cabeza y cuando menos esperaba una yegua se interpuso y se metió en la fila.

"¿Qué crées que haces? ¿Qué no me viste?" - preguntó un poco sacada de honda ya que lo que hizo fue muy grosero.

"Tal vez, supongo" - respondió la yegua de manera cínica como si no le importara.

"¿Tal vez? ¡Tal vez es de bebés!" - Fluttershy exclamó y tocó a la pony solo para hacerla girar para después verla directamente a los ojos - "¡Ve al final de la fila donde perteneces!" - la "tímida" pegaso la amenazó y la yegua sonrió de manera nerviosa y se marchó enseguida. Los demás ponis presentes vieron eso y recibieron la misma fulminante mirada provocando que todos retrocedieran hasta salir del establecimiento dejando un libre acceso al mostrador.

"¡Hey, mirate" - dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa orgullosa, luego Rarity hizo su aparición y se unió a la conversación.

"Tu actitud es tan enérgica, es fabulosa"

"Parece que el curso Goku te ayudó demasiado" - comentó la yegua rosada.

"No fue Goku, fue Iron Will. Es un minotauro y una gran inspiración. Sus técnicas si que funcionan" - dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Ambas asintieron con aprobación - "Ciertamente han una hecho una diferencia en tu manera de conducirte, realmente eres una nueva Fluttershy" - comentó Rarity.

"Si lo soy, la nueva Fluttershy está muy entusiasmada con la nueva Fluttershy" - comentó la pegaso amarilla con un poco de linaje en esa frase.

"Pues la vieja Pinkie se siente orgulloso de la nueva Fluttershy. Orgullosa como el ponche rosa" - Pinkie corrió hacia la cocina solo para volver con un recipiente lleno de un liquido rosado, (ponche) - "¿Gustas?" - ella le ofreció con una risa.

Desafortunadamente Fluttershy no vio con buenos ojos la risa que estaba haciendo, ¿que tanto le hacía gracias?, ¿su nueva personalidad?. Pues ya no más - "¿Te ríes de mi? me desquito de ti" - Fluttershy golpeó el recipiento y derramó el ponche encima de Pinkie, cosa que consternó a las dos.

"Hasta luego" - fue lo único que ella pudo decir mientras se retiraba de Sugar Cube Corner y mientras hacía eso, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Luego de salir de la tienda, se paró en medio de la calle - "¡Taxi!" - ella llamó a un taxi y este se paró a unos pasos en frente de ella (Los taxis de Equestria consistían en carretas empujadas por ponis, así de simples).

Sin embargo, un semental salió de imprevisto y tomó el taxi de la pegaso - "¡Oh no, no lo harás. Si te metes tendrás lo que mereces!" - ella se abalanzo en el transporte y sacó a la fuerza al pobre semental - "¡Ningún pony se aprovecha de la nueva Fluttershy. NINGÚN PONY!" - ella gritó a todo pulmón y luego ella se marchó en su taxi.

Pinkie y Rarity se miraron preocupadas por lo que acaba de pasar, esto no era lo que esperaban.

"La antigua Pinkie Pie no está segura de que la nueva Fluttershy sea la mejor opción después de todo" - comentó Pinkie.

La unicornio blanca asintió - "Rarity concuerda" - ellas tenían que hacer algo ¿pero qué?. Alguien tenía que razonar con esa pony. Por fortuna conocían a ese alguien que podía lidiar con ella.

* * *

**Más Tarde ese Día  
**

Se podían oír gruñidos y sonidos de golpes chocando, esos sonidos provenían en el interior de la nave espacial donde podemos encontrar a Goku entrenando con las CMC. Applebloom y Scootaloo se empujaban entre si con ayuda de sus cascos con el fin de derribar al otro, lo mismo hacían Harry y Sweetie Bell.

"Vamos, tienen que aplicar más fuerza" - Goku les ordenó de brazos y cruzados. Los cuatro potrillos hacían todo lo posible por derribar pero ni uno ni el otro cedían, unos momentos después los cuatro ya no podían más y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

"Uf uf uf... ya me canse" - comentó la potranca del moño rosado entre jadeos.

"Yo igual..." - continuó Sweetie Belll igual entre jadeos.

"Ya somos tres" - siguió Harry quien sentía sus alas palpitar.

"¿Pa... pá... ya podemos... descansar?" - su hija adoptiva Scootaloo le pidió con suplica ya que ya llevan horas haciendo esta rutina.

"Claro alumnos, ya podemos descansar" - Su maestro simplemente sonrió y todos suspiraron - "Vayan a casa, coman bien y tomen un buen baño ya que mañana ustedes tres aprenderán a manejar el Ki" - dijo refiriéndose al resto de las Crussaders.

"¡Si!" - respondieron el trío de potrillas mientras levantaban el animo. Luego el grupo salió por la ventana pero la pegaso anaranjada se detuvo antes de decirle algo.

"Oye papi, ¿puedo estar un tiempo en la granja de Applebloom?" - le pidió con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Claro, iré por ti más tarde cuando sea hora de cenar" - El Saiyajin le dio permiso con su característica.

"¡Gracias!" - ella agradeció y se fue corriendo con sus amigas. Goku simplemente se quedó ahí viendo como sus alumnos iban corriendo felices y entusiasmados por aprender más, tal vez ya no faltaba mucho para que consigan sus Cutie Marks. Sin embargo, su relajación fue interrumpida cuando Rarity y Pinkie llegaron corriendo a de su nave.

"¡Goku!" - llamaron ambas al unisono.

"¿Rarity, Pinkie? ¿Qué les pasa?" - El pelinegro preguntó intrigado ya que se veían exaltadas.

"Es Fluttershy..." - musitó Rarity - "Creo que está tomando la 'asertividad' demasiado lejos"

El Saiyajin levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Ella está siendo mala con todos los ponis. Ella insulta a todos los ponis como si fuera una diversión, Fluttershy incluso golpeó a un pony, ya que tomó su taxi" - explicó Pinkie a detalle.

Goku no podía creer lo que acaba de oír - "Pero... es Fluttershy de quien hablamos ¿no?. Ella no lastimaría a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca" - no es que dudase de sus amigas pero eso parecía una locura, Fluttershy es amable y tierna con todo el mundo, ¿por qué querría lastimar a alguien?, solamente aprendió a ser independiente. Sin embargo sus amigas no serían tan desconsideradas como para mentirle en su cara - "Entonces... ¿a ustedes no les hizo algo de casualidad?"

Ella se miraron entre si antes de que Rarity respondiera - "Bueno, le arrojó a Pinkie su ponche cuando ella se lo ofreció amablemente. Estamos preocupadas ya que si no hacemos algo quedará con esa actitud para siempre" - su amiga rosada asintió con la cabeza por su comentario.

"¿Así que sugieren que hable con ella?"

"¡Exacto!" - Pinkie sonrió ante su idea.

La pony de la generosidad asintió con la cabeza - "Así es querido, descontando a la mayoría de ponis en Ponyville, tú eres el más valiente y firme y al mismo tiempo eres amable y cariñoso con todo. Así que lidiar con Fluttershy te sería fácil" - ella dijo muy segura de su afirmación ya que lo conocían muy bien.

Goku suspiró pero aceptó hacer el trabajo - "Bien, iré a verla ahora mismo" - después de eso puso sus dedos en su frente para desaparecer del lugar.

_"Buena suerte..." - _pensaron sus dos amigas esperanzadas.

* * *

Unos momentos después, el Saiyajin apareció en cierto lugar de la ciudad. Sin embargo cuando llegó se llevó una sorpresa, oyó el grito de un pony terrestre quien iba a chocar con la torre del reloj. Él lo atrapó justo a tiempo antes de que eso sucediera.

"Muchas gracias" - agradeció el semental con ropa de turista con cámara colgada en su cuello. Gracias a Celestia que este "niño" apareció en el momento oportuno.

"No hay de que señor" - dijo poniendo al equino en tierra - "Por cierto, ¿quién le hizo esto?" - preguntó un poco serio ya que eso fue muy malo.

"¡F-Fue ella!" - titubeó apuntando a cierta pegaso amarilla de crin rosada. La verdad es que este pony sonaba aterrado ya que la forma de como le habló fue muy duro.

_"No puede ser..." _\- El Saiyajin se impactó al oír eso, al parecer todo era cierto. ¿Por qué su amiga se comportaba de esa forma?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Fluttershy se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de la victoria, pero no fue demasiado lejos ya que en ese instante el Saiyajin hizo su aparición - "Oh hola Goku, ¿viste lo que hize?" - ella pensaba que su amiga estaría orgulloso porque ya nadie se metería en su camino.

"Si, lo vi todo. De hecho de esto quería hablar contigo" - comentó Goku entrecerrando sus ojos - "Rarity y Pinkie Pie piensan que estás tomando la asertividad con bastante seriedad"

"Ah, ¿y a ellas les tiene que importar?"

"De hecho si, están preocupadas por ti, y yo también" - respondió sonando obviamente preocupado.

La pegaso se rió ante su comentario - "¡Bueno, pues no me importa. Es probable que quieran que la vieja Fluttershy regrese; la débil, imponente y la Fluttershy que quieren que haga lo que demás digan!" - su tono de voz empezaba a sonar más y más agresivo.

Goku se quedó perplejo, a pesar de su agresividad hacía todo lo posible por conservar la compostura - "¡Fluttershy, no digas eso. ¿Que acaso no te importan nuestras amigas?!"

"Hmpf, ¿quien necesita a esas dos?. Solamente andan perdiendo su tiempo haciendo tonterías como la _moda_ y las _fiestas"_

El Saiyajin jadeó de la impresión - "Y-yo no quería creerlo, pero ahora que lo estoy pensando, tal vez tomar ese curso de Iron Will fue una mala idea" - es ese momento cuando el debió estar ahí para ayudarla y no en manos de otros que no saben respetar a la gente.

Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos - "Escucha Goku, Iron Will ha hecho más de lo que cualquier pony pudo haber hecho por mi. Sino fuera por él seguiría siendo un tapete"

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza - "No Fluttershy, hay una diferencia entre ser asertivo y ser un patán. Y al parecer tomaste el mensaje equivocado de tu entrenador"

La bravucona pegaso bufó ante su comentario - "Fu fu, ¿entonces debería tomar lecciones de ti?, un pequeña pero gigantesca bola de destrucción. ¿Alguien que no es capás de proteger a su propia familia"

Goku se quedó impactado al oír eso, no sabía por qué pero ese comentario le llegó directo en su espíritu - "¡F-Fluttershy, n-no digas es!" - le advirtió mientras intentaba contenerse. Su familia no era un tema del que suele hablar en una conversación civilizada, pero esto no era ni siquiera conversación.

"Awww, ¿cual es el problema? ¿No puedes manejar un insulto?" - le preguntó de manera desafiante con una sonrisa.

"¡N-no sigas con esto, por favor!" - dijo apretando sus puños mientras que su pelo se elevaba poco a poco, acompañado de varias piedras que temblar para después levitar del suelo.

"Pero pensé que eras fuerte, no eres más que un inmaduro glotón que se la pasa entrenando como salvaje y no preocuparse por la opinión de los demás" - mientras hablaba se dio cuenta varias chispas rodeando su cuerpo - "Acéptalo Goku, eres un fracaso como amigo"

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El Saiyajin le dio una mirada fulminante que haría temblar hasta a los mismísimos dioses del universo. Ese misma mirada la apuntó hacia una roca que estaba por ahí y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos **(Justo igual como lo hizo en el planeta **, Fluttershy vio esto y a pesar de lo que hizo no se inmutó por un momento , luego volvió a ver al pelinegro, que más bien ya no era pelinegro ya que su cabello se tornó rubio con los ojos esmeralda quienes ahora tenían lagrimas descendiendo sus mejillas. Las condiciones meteorológicas no estaban a salvo ya que el clima cambió un poco debido a este suceso. Goku todavía sin decir mirada y con el corazón casi roto, no dijo nada y en cambio solamente puso sus dedos sobre su frente para desaparecer en un instante.

"¡Eso es, huye muy lejos!" - Fluttershy gritó a todo pulmón antes de mirar el reflejo del agua, fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho este día. La manera en que trató a los habitantes de Ponyville, a sus amigas y sobre todo... a Goku, fue más dura con el último. El amigo que siempre era considerado con ella y el mismo que siempre la respetaba tal como era, ¿y como fue que lo trató?, debería sentirse más que avergonzada por lo que le hizo - _"Soy un monstruo..." _\- ella murmuró mientras sentía remordimiento.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en algún lugar del planeta, para ser preciso cerca del mar, se encontraba en los cielos cierto Saiyajin todavía en su estado Super Saiyajin. Goku estaba pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, por un lado siente ira por el hecho de haber sido tratado de manera injusta por una de sus mejores amigas pero por el otro se sentía mal por no haber sido lo suficientemente considerado para ayudar a la pegaso a ser auto-eficiente.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Para liberar su estrés, el Saiyajin expulsó un aura más grande y luego comenzó a juntar sus manos para liberar su Ki que consistía en una ola de su Kamehameha, el disparo fue tan poderoso que prácticamente partió el mar en dos dejando enormes olas en el agua. Después de hacer esto, volvió a su forma base y dio varios jadeos, luego se dejó caer en la arena mientras comenzaba a reflexionar.

El no podía estar enojado con ella, por nada en el mundo podía estarlo, Fluttershy era una de sus más grandes amigas, igual sentía aprecio por las demás ponis a pesar de que tenían gustos diferentes pero a todas las quería igual porque así aprendió en su hogar, la Tierra. Y hablando de ese planeta, se sentía triste por recordar a toda su familia y amigos que lastimosamente tuvo que despedirse sin previo aviso, los extrañaba y mucho, pero nada podía hacer y tampoco podía reprochar a la pegaso por recordarselo de una manera apropiada.

Tras quedarse ahí por unos quince minutos, el Saiyajin comenzó a pensar en la forma de como podía ayudar a su amigaa de Ponyville, y entonces la idea le llegó. Claramente había una forma de ser asertivo sin recurrir a la agresividad, ignorando los consejos de ese minotauro, es algo que aprendió en todos sus años de vida antes de venir a Equestria y hoy en día se lo está enseñando a sus pequeños alumnos. El se levantó de la arena para después poner sus dedos en su frente y regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

Ya de regreso en Ponyville, lo primero que se encontró fue a Iron Will montado en sus cabras quien al parecer se estaba retirando.

El minotauro reconoció al mismo niño del seminario anterior y le sonrió - "¿Sabes?, Fluttershy es una de las ponis más auto-eficientes que he conocido, fue capáz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estaba satisfecha con el programa. Ningún pony había hecho eso antes" - dijo mientras se retiraba con sus asistentes.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga mientras se rascaba la cabeza - "¿Que acaba de pasar?" - en ese momento se dirigió hacia la casa de Fluttershy. Al parecer la pegaso había hecho algo como para que su ex-instructor se fuera sin rencores. Unos momentos después llegó a la casa solo para encontrarse a Fluttershy, a Rarity y a Pinkie juntas en una abrazo. Pero su abrazo terminó cuando el Saiyajin llegó en escena.

"Oh... hola Goku" - Fluttershy le saludó pero ahora con la actitud de antes, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa.

"Umm... hola Fluttershy" - saludó el Saiyajin algo desconcertado, ahora su actitud volvió a cambiar ¿y esa era algo bueno? - "He oído que Iron Will que te dirigiste a él con franqueza"

El trío asintió con la cabeza - "Si, ojalá lo hubieras visto, todo fue de miedo pero al final Fluttershy no tuvo miedo en absoluto. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo no" - explicó Pinkie con alegría acerca de todo lo que había pasado poco antes de que él llegara.

"Ella no estaba satisfecho con lo del seminario y no pagó" - añadió Rarity.

"Ya veo" - Goku sonrió tras oír todo eso pero luego cambió su mirada - "Amigas, ¿podrían dejarme hablar a solas con Fluttershy por un momento?. De verdad necesito hacer esto"

"Ok" - ambas de buena gana aceptaron su petición y se marcharon dejando al Saiyajin y a la pegaso. Una vez ya solos, Fluttershy dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo siento mucho Goku, por la manera en que te hablé... pero es que Iron Will fue el que me hizo actuar así"

"No, no lo hizo" - Goku interrumpió ante su disculpa - "Recuerda que yo estuve en ese mismo seminario y que yo sepa Iron Will en ningún momento te enseñó que fueras mala con tus amigos. Aunque por otro lado sus métodos en si fueron un poco bruscos para tí asi que no es del todo tu culpa"

"Tienes razón" - Fluttershy bajó la vista por la tristeza - "¿Entonces no me odias por lo que te dije hace poco?" - preguntó eso porque esperaba a que esto no afectara su amistad.

"Por supuesto que no Fluttershy, yo jamás te odiaría y jamás lo haré, lo que dijiste tal vez si me hirió pero eso no afectará nuestra amistad. Yo te quiero por lo que tú eres al igual que el resto de los ponis" - el Saiyajin le respondió viendolo a los ojos - "Es bueno que seas amable pero de vez en cuando debes demostrar que puedes tener el control de algunas cosas. Tomaste un mal camino, eso es todo. Es más, si esto te sirve te puedo dar algunos consejos para que puedas dar la cara sin ser crue" - Goku le sugirió con su característica sonrisa.

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, después de todo el Saiyajin todavía la acepta como su amiga y la perdonó, definitivamente Goku era alguien de un corazón tan grande como para poder perdonar a cualquier persona. Ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y luego se abalanzó a él para abrazarlo.

"Muchas muchas gracias Goku" - ella dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"No hay de qué Fluttershy" El pelinegro aceptó su abrazo con una sonrisa y así se mantuvieron por un buen rato hasta que un ruido intervino en el momento - "Ji ji ji, tengo hambre otra vez" - dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

"Enseguida prepararé la comida Goku" - dijo la pegaso amablemente mientras ambos iban a la casa pero antes de que entrararan, Fluttershy recordó algo importante - "Oye, ¿acaso no ibas a traer a Scootaloo para la cena?"

"¡Ay si que tonto soy. Vuelvo en un segundo!" - dijo mientras ponía se teletransportaba para ir por su hija adoptiva.

* * *

**Reporte de la Amistad  
**

**Fluttershy**

_Querida Princesa Celestia: _

_A veces puede ser difícil para una poni tímida como yo darse su lugar y la primera vez que lo intente no me gusto en la poni en que me convertí. pero aprendí que darte tu lugar no es lo mismo que cambiar lo que eres, ahora se como ser firme sin ser desagradable o cruel. _

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y así amigos míos concluyo este capitulo, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado ya que me tomó algo de tiempo hacerlo, sin mencionar que esto se retrasó por mis labores ya reanudadas.  
_**

**_¿Como me quedó?, sinceramente tuve que hacer todo lo posible para que algunas cosas pudieran encajar en este capitulo, un claro ejemplo fue el hecho de que Fluttershy hirió sentimentalmente a Goku y no a Pinkie y a Rarity como era originalmente, pero bueno, hize mi mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que vale._**

**_Poco a poco ya estamos acercandonos al final, ya es cuestión de meses cuando acabe esta temporada, en serio estoy emocionado ya que me gusta terminar las cosas como debe ser y no posponiendo como muchos hacen._**

**_En fin, espero sus comentarios y su apoyo para el siguiente capitulo, ojalá nos veamos muy pronto, ¿ok?._**

**_Aquí me despido, yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	17. ¿Un Futuro Problemático?

**_Hey, que onda a todos amigos y amigas. Soy yo, SPSX9000 para traerles la siguiente parte de esta exitosisima historia, ya estamos a poco de terminar esta temporada, como unos 6 capítulos más o menos._**

**_Vaya, al principio pensé que no tenía demasiado progreso pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que hize este años, a este paso tal vez si lo termine para el Diciembre de este año, justo como pasó con la primera temporada, ¿no les da gusto?. Bueno si, es lamentable sabiendo que esta temporada terminará pronto pero eso da lugar a una nueva temporada con nuevos capítulos y todos para ustedes._**

**_Yo lo disfruto escribiendo y ustedes lo disfrutan leyendo, así que todos salimos beneficiados._**

**_¿Saben?, me gustó hacer este capitulo por una sencilla razón. Este capitulo trata sobre Twilight, si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hize un capitulo como Twilight de protagonista, la última creo que fue en "Lección Cero" ¿no es así?. En fin, en cada temporada trato de hacer recrear un capitulo en donde nuestro Saiyajin esté protagonizando junto a ciertos personajes de la serie, creo que las ponis que no participan tanto son Rarity y Rainbow Dash, osea ellas si salen, pero sus capítulos en donde salen pues, o bien su trama no es tan interesante o también de que todavía no llego a esos capitulo. Recuerden que en posteriores temporadas las Mane 6 mínimo tienen dos capítulos que traten específicamente sobre ellas, y de máximo como unos tres, así que simplemente falta mucho por avanzar._**

**_Bien, sin tantos rodeos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 16: ¿Un Futuro Problemático?**

**(Llegó la hora)**

**Intro**

Un nuevo día se presentaba en la humilde Ponyville y todas las cosas típicas sucedían como siempre, ¿que podría salir mal en este día?. Bueno, en esta ocasión nos centraremos en una situación bizarra acerca de las ponis más listas de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo también la mas organizada.

Twilight estaba siendo paranoica, ya era bastante malo con olvidarse de planear su agenda para el próximo mes, pero para su sorpresa había sucedido algo inesperado, recibió la visita de ella misma del futuro ¿y como sabía si era del futuro?. Facil, simplemente era ella misma pero con ciertas diferencias físicas. La Twilight del futuro intentaba decirle a su "ella" pasada acerca de algo que sucedería la siguiente semana, algo malo, pero lamentablemente no pudo decirle mucho ya que solo estuvo solo unos minutos antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que vino. Ahora la Twilight del presente estaba más histérica, se preguntaba que clase de cosas podrían suceder la siguiente semana, sea lo que sea tenía hasta el siguiente martes para averiguarlo, pero necesitaba ayuda y conocía a la persona indicada para que le ayude esta labor.

La unicornio purpura corrió por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras y así encontrar la nave espacial de cierto Saiyajin.

"¿Goku, estás ahí adentro? ¡Abreme la puerta por favor!" - ella toco la puerta para llamarle y en cuestión de segundos la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ahí salió el mencionado Saiyajin acompañado del potro Harry.

"Hola Twilight" - saludó el joven alicornio con una sonrisa a la yegua.

"¿Que hay de nuevo?" - preguntó Goku mientras la saludaba con su típica sonrisa.

"Ufff, gracias a Celestia que estás aquí Goku" - Twilight suspiro de alivio al ver al guerrero de Equestria.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Sucede algo Twilight? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?"

"De hecho... si, necesito tu ayuda Goku y mucha. Acaba de pasar algo de verdad terrible; ¡mi yo del futuro me acaba de visitar!" - Twilight les explicó con algo de paranoia. El Saiyajin y el potro se miraron entre si con confusión por lo que acaba de decir la unicornio.

"Emm... Twilight, ¿a que te refieres con eso de que tu futura tú te acaba de visitar?" - preguntó Harry. Probablemente devorar tanto libro y organizar tanto tal vez la haya dejado tan confundida, por no decir loca.

"Está bien les diré como pasó: Yo estaba en la biblioteca intentando organizar mi agenda para el siguiente mes, y de la nada un destello de luz apareció en la sala y de ahí salió otra versión de mi misma pero del futuro"

"¿Estás segura de que eras tú misma?" - inquirió Goku curioso.

"Pues si"

"¿Y cómo era su apariencia en ese futuro?"

"Bueno aparte de compartir mis mismas características físicas; mi otra yo tenía el cabello desalineado y chamuscado, con un parche en el ojo derecho, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, una banda blanca en la frente y por último vestía un traje de latex negro rasgado" - Twilight les describía como era su versión futuro.

"Vaya, eso si que es... informativo" - comentó Harry perplejo - "¿No lo cree, Señor Goku?"

"Mhmm" - su maestro asintió con la cabeza - "Entonces, si es verdad lo que dices, ¿te dijo algo en específico acerca de ese futuro?"

"No lo se con exactitud, le estuve preguntando tantas cosas que no pude decirme los detalles y luego desapareció de la misma forma que apareció, pero lo que si me pudo decir es que los eventos sucederán el próximo Martes"

"¿El martes? ¿Te refieres a ESTE martes que viene la siguiente semana?" - preguntó Harry y ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el Saiyajin y el potro se miraron entre si mostrándose ahora preocupados.

"Twilight, ¿tienes alguna idea de que trate ese futuro?" - preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

"No puedo estar completamente segura, aunque tengo una teoría. Probablemente se trate de una amenaza que ocurrirá ese día, lo digo por la forma en que vestía o mejor dicho la forma en que vestiré" - supuso Twilight recordando su misma apariencia de

"¿Pero que clase peligro podría causar ocurrir mañana? Digo, el Señor Goku podría lidiar con cualquier problema sea lo que fuere en ese martes, sin la necesidad de que tu viajes al pasado par advertirte" - comentó Harry, su maestro asintió por el análisis del príncipe.

"Lo se Harry, eso mismo pensé. Pero apuesto que ese problema debe de ser algo muy grave como para que la Twilight del futuro nos advierta de esto" - Goku dijo algo serio. Tenía la hipótesis de que se trataba de un enemigo probablemente tan poderoso como los que ha enfrentado antes y pues ni el ni sus amigas de Equestria estaba enterados de esto.

"Y es por eso que necesito su ayuda. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de mantener a Equestria un lugar seguro para evitar esa catástrofe. Goku, como eres el ser más poderoso de Equestria, tu podrías lidiar con los mayores problemas" - Twilight le pidió con una sonrisa ya que confiaba y no era la única, la mayoría de los ciudadanos del reino también depositaban su fe en el Saiyajin.

Maestro y alumno se miraron entre si para después asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien Twilight, te ayudaremos en aumentar la seguridad en Ponyville y de Equestria. Puedes contar conmigo" - dijo el pelinegro con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia son.

"Y conmigo" - añadió Harry con la misma confianza.

"Gracias chicos, no saben cuanto me alegra oír eso" - Twilight les agradeció con otra sonrisa, ahora que estaban al tanto de las cosas probablemente su hogar estará más que a salvo - "¡Bien amigos, es hora de salvar Ponyville!" - En ese momento, el trío salió de nave para dirigirse a la ciudad.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Ya en el centro de la ciudad, los ciudadanos iban caminando por las calles normalmente como siempre. Entre todos los ponis podemos a ver Pinkie caminando, o mejor dicho 'flotando', ya que la pony tenía amarrada unos cuantos globos.

"¡Rapido Fluttershy, la fiesta no puede empezar sin las cosas de la fiesta!" - le habló con su típica hiperactividad mientras seguía con su camino. Para la mala suerte de su tímida amiga, ella tenía un gran peso encima, literalmente. Y por si es fuera poco, la pobrecita tenía que irse arrastrando junto con todos estos materiales.

"Ughh... me alegra ayudar... ¿pero... puedo llevar los globos para la próxima?" - Sin embargo antes de que recibiera una respuesta, cierta unicornio llegó de forma inesperada y se chocó con la pegaso.

"¿Fluttershy estás bien?" - preguntó Goku preocupado mientras le daba una mano, Fluttershy le agradeció por el favor mientras se levantaba. Luego Twilight se reincorporó del suelo (pero llevaba consigo unos lentes con una gran nariz y un bigote grueso encima. Un clásico accesorio de comedia). En seguida la unicornio saltó sobre uno de los extremos del puente.

"¡Atención todos los ponis. Tengo algo muy importante que decir!" - ella trató de decir su anunció, sin embargo los ponis comenzaron a reír 'sin razón aparente'.

"Emm Twilight... creo que tienes algo..." - comentó el joven alicornio señalando los lentes, obviamente con ese accesorio encima nadie le iba tomar en serio, aun tratándose de ella.

Twilight al darse cuenta de lo que tenía encima, se lo quitó de inmediato y procedió con el aviso - "¡Este no es un asunto de risa. Hay crísis en nuestros cascos!" - tras decir eso, los ponis se quedaron atónitos y preocupados - "Acaba de visitarme mi yo del futuro" - sin embargo las reacciones que esperaba eran otras y los ponis volvieron a carcajear de la risa. Twilight frunció el ceño porque nadie le tomaba en cuenta - "¡Esto no es una broma, mi yo del futuro intentó advertirme acerca de un horrible desastre que ocurrirá antes del martes mañana!"

En ese momento, Applejack junto con Rarity habían llegado y se incluyeron en la conversión - "¿Qué clase de desastre?" - preguntó la pony honesta.

"No lo se, fui absorbida hacia el futuro antes de poder explicar" - respondió la unicornio preocupada.

"¡CORRAN POR SU VIDAS!" - gritó Pinkie Pie en pánico mientras intentaba correr pero por estar amarrada con los globos, se le dificultaba moverse.

Fluttershy estaba muy asustada por el aviso y se dirigió el Saiyajin - "Goku, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Twilight?"

El asintió con la cabeza - "Me temo que si Fluttershy, Twilight mi me aviso antes y ahora vino a avisarles a Ponyville"

Rainbow Dash voló cerca de ella pero ella no se mostraba tan preocupada - "No veo por qué todos están preocupados. Tenemos a Goku de nuestro lado, ¿lo olvidan?, el podría encargarse de buscar ese problema y solucionarlo como siempre lo hace"

"Tal vez sea cierto Rainbow pero no estamos seguros lo que nos deparará el futuro. Esto me pasó una vez hace años y aparecieron enemigos muy poderosos" - comentó Goku mientras recordaba al hijo del futuro de Vegeta cuando había venido a avisarles acerca de los androides y apenas pudieron prepararse para defenderse en 3 años, pero ahora esto es diferente.

Tras decir eso, sus amigas comenzaron a preocuparse acerca de es dichoso futuro - "¿Que podemos hacer Twilight? ¿Cómo evitaremos el desastre? si no sabemos que es" - preguntó Rarity histérica.

Twilight por otro lado ya tenía una idea - "Tendremos que trabajar juntos para procurar estar a salvo" - luego se fijo en la pegaso cían, al potro azul y al Saiyajin - "Rainbow Dash, Harry, Goku, dispersense por Equestria y busquen cualquier clase problema que pueda llevar a un desastre. Y me refiere a lo que sea" - ella les dio las indicaciones y los tres asintieron.

"¡Trato hecho!" - dijo Rainbow mientras volaba lo más rapido posible por los cielos.

"Cuenta con nosotros Twilight" - dijo Goku con el pulgar arriba - "Vamos Harry"

"Si maestro" - contestó mientras ambos emprendían vuelo alcanzando así a la pegaso de arcoiris.

"¡Todos los demás...!" - la unicornio iba a decir la siguiente instrucción pero Pinkie se interpuso, gritando como antes pero se detuvo en un instante.

"¿Algún otro pony quiere alarmarse conmigo?" - le preguntó a la multitud pero nadie respondió - "¿No?" - y siguió con su pánico mientras seguía huyendo.

Twilight se quedó confundida pero prosiguió con el estado de alerta - "Todos los demás... ¡vamos a poner a Equestria a prueba de desastre!" - declaró mientras todos los ponis de la ciudad se ponían a trabajar.

* * *

Mientras que nuestros amigos terrestres hacían su parte del trabajo, en los cielos nuestro trío iba volando por los cielos con el fin de encontrar alguna clase de peligro pero por ahora no habían encontrado nada. Fue en ese entonces cuando una idea se le ocurrió a Goku.

"Oigan amigos esperen un momento" - la pegaso y el alicornio frenaron y voltearon a verlo - "¿Que les parece si son separamos? Así cubriremos más terreno"

"¡Yo apoyo la idea!" - exclamó Rainbow con entusiasmo - "Yo iré por el norte de Equestria"

"¡Yo iré por el sur!" - sugirió su discípulo también con ánimos.

"En ese caso yo me encargaré del resto de Equestria" - El Saiyajin dijo con confianza, con su velocidad y sentidos del ki podría buscar cualquier problema que ocurriese en cualquier terreno, incluso a donde fueran sus dos amigos.

"Nos reuniremos en Cloudsdale en 6 días, ¿entendido?" - preguntó y los dos varones asintieron con la cabeza - "Bien, ¡a volar se ha dicho!" - exclamó por última vez antes de que los tres tomaron diferentes direcciones del país.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: "Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

* * *

Habían pasado días desde que nuestros amigos se propusieron a poner a Equestria a prueba de peligros. El Saiyajin había estado viajando rápidamente de una ciudad a otra en toda Equestria para buscar todo posible peligro que pudiese ocurrir y que mejor forma de recorrer Equestria que usando la teletransportación para sentir toda presencia de cualquier ser vivo y así desplazarse de forma instantánea. Al principio no encontraba nada de peligro, bueno, uno que otro accidente que ocurría de casualidad en diferentes ciudades pero al final los resolvía de forma inmediata, pero fuera de eso ningún problema grave. Recorrió ciudades como Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Vanhoover, entre otras ciudades importantes.

Fue en ese momento cuando se detuvo en medio del cielo para comenzar a pensar, ¿y si el peligro no provenía de Equestria? ¿Que tal si el peligro venía de algún otro lado del planeta?. Entonces se dispuso a inspeccionar los terrenos que estaban más allá de Equestria; como Griffonstone, la tierra de los grifones y en la Tierra Dragón, el lugar de donde provienen los dragones. Sin embargo en ninguno de esos lugares encontró algo en lo absoluto, o por lo menos algo tan grave como para causar un enorme desastre. Se dio cuenta de la posición del sol, ya casi era el atardecer lo que significaba que debía reunirse con sus amigos en Cloudsdale, puso sus dedos en su frente para teletransportarse al punto de reunión.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad ubicada en las nubes, Rainbow Dash y Harry ya estaban reunidos y esperaban a que el tercer miembro llegase a la reunión. En ese instante el Saiyajin había llegado en menos de un parpadeo.

"Hola amigos, ya terminé de revisar" - dijo con su típica sonrisa - "¿Que tal les fue a ustedes?"

"Pues ya revisé esta ciudad, Rainbow Falls, Winsome falls, Vanhoover, y eché un vistazo una vez más en Ponyville pero no encontré nada que fuese tan grave" - respondió Rainbow un poco decepcionada.

"Yo revisé Appleloosa, Dodge City, las Pegasus pero tampoco encontré nada" - contestó Harry igual desilusionado - "Supongo que usted también obtuve la misma suerte, ¿verdad?"

"Pues si, yo tampoco encontré nada en especial. Y eso que recorrí muchos lugares del planeta" - respondió el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza - "¿Será posible que ya hayamos previsto el peligro"

"Espero que así sea ya que yo ya hize demasiado por hoy" - comentó Rainbow mientras se frotaba las alas, este trabajo fue demasiado aburrido y agotador ya que recorrió mucho terreno en Equestria, a penas consiguió algo de comer entre las ciudades que recorrió hoy - "Ne se ustedes pero yo iré a casa por una siesta, avisenle a Twilight que no encontramos ningún peligro y hay que esperar lo que espera mañana, sea lo que sea" - sugirió la pegaso atlética.

"Ok Rainbow Dash, le avisaremos enseguida. Nos vemos mañana" - Goku se despidió y luego su amiga se fue volando hacia su casa, ahora solo quedaban los dos varones.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" - preguntó Harry intrigado.

"Pues avisarle a Twilight de que ya revisamos por toda Equestria y de que no hay de que preocuparse" - el Saiyajin puso los dedos sobre su frente para buscar la presencia de la unicornio - "¿Mmm? Pero que raro..." - sin embargo encontró algo curioso en su busqueda.

"¿Qué, que pasa Señor Goku?" - preguntó el potro azul debido a su reacción - "¿No encontraste el ki de Twilight?"

"No, si la encontré pero no esta en Ponyville sino está en Canterlot" - su maestro le indicó donde estaba su amiga.

Harry levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Canterlot? ¿Por qué Twilight iría a Canterlot?" - es obvio que era la capital del país y a la vez donde vivía su familia biologica de la realeza.

"No lo se con exactitud pero no esta sola, hay dos presencias que van junto a ella, si no me equivoco deben tratarse de Spike y Pinkie Pie. ¿Echamos un vistazo?" - Goku le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, ¿por qué no? Además, es una oportunidad para dar una pequeña visita a mi abuela Celestia y a mi tía Lulú" - le dijo con una sonrisa y luego puso su casco en la espalda de su maestro para después irse con la teletransportación.

* * *

**Canterlot/Momentos Antes  
**

Mientras tanto en la capital de Equestria, ya estando de noche donde la mayoría de ponis estarían dormidos, podemos ver a Twilight, a Spike y Pinkie Pie entrando al castillo sigilosamente vestidos con conjuntos de trajes negros de spandex por alguna razón las tenían. Para Twilight las cosas no le han ido tan bien que digamos:

A pesar de haber puesto a la ciudad en estado de alerta y regresar a un Cerberus al Tartaros, las predicciones del futuro catastrófico no han cambiado en nada: La cicatriz en la mejilla, el corte de melena, el parche en el ojo, la banda en la frente y ahora el traje negro, todos las características igualas a las que tenía su versión futura aparecieron por 'accidentes'. Al no encontrar ningún solución posible, se le ocurrió un plan de ultimatum, detener el tiempo y para eso debía ir a una sección especifica de la ciudad. Su asistente Spike y su amiga Pinkie, alias 'Madame Pinkie', decidieron acompañarla en esta última tarea.

"Muy bien, los archivos estás por acá" - comentó la unicornio lila mientras se desplazaba sigilosamente por la calles de la ciudad, el bebé dragón y la pony terrestre le seguían el paso pero no de la misma forma que la otra pony.

"Emm... no creo que debamos ir a hurtadillas Twilight, no es ilegal caminar en Canterlot" - comentó Spike despreocupado mientras consumía un cucurucho de helado. De hecho en todo el día el dragón ha estado consumiendo helado ya que su amiga no iba a hacer nada más que preocuparse por el futuro, según su teoría eso sería el problema de Spike del futuro.

"¡Guardia!" - Twilight alertó mientras se paraba junto a una estatua y hacer un pose como un camuflaje - "¿Oigan que esperan?" - les preguntó a sus amigos y luego ambos hicieron el mismo ejemplo, un guardia unicornio pasó por el jardín y al aparecer no pudo identificar a las dos yeguas ni al bebé dragón.

"Uff, estuvo cerca" - suspiró Twilight.

"Tampoco se por qué debemos usar estas cosas" - Spike se quejó tras verse una vez más con el traje de spandex, sin duda esto no era de su estilo.

"¿No los usamos por diversión?" - preguntó Pinkie inocentemente.

"No, esto no es divertido" - respondió Twilight mientras se volvía a concentrar.

"Oh, ¿estás segura?" - preguntó la pony rosada y luego la unicornio se acercó a ella.

"¡Concéntrense!, para prevenir el desastre tenemos que detener el tiempo. Los hechizos de tiempo se encuentran en la área de Starswirl, la sección más restringida de los archivos, por eso entramos a hurtadillas" - Twilight les explicó en que consiste su misión.

"¡Increíble, suena divertido!" - comentó Pinkie entusiasmada pero la unicornio no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

"¡No, no es divertido!" - su amiga rosada se desanimó por su respuesta pero decidieron continuar con la misión.

"Aun no entiendo por qué es importante entrar a los archivos para averiguar su regalo de cumpleaños" - comentó Pinkie con los ojos entre cerrados, Spike simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió consumiendo su cono de helado.

Unos momentos después, el trío finalmente pudo ingresar a los archivos de Canterlot, los tres entraron por la ventana sigilosamente y la unicornio se cercioró de que no hubiese un guardia cerca. Sin embargo, apareció otra cosa en medio del pasillo y no se trataba de un guardia, en menos de un parpadeo un par de pantalones amarillos aparecieron justo en frente del grupo.

"¡Ahhhhh!" - gritaron Twilight, Pinkie y Spike al unisono al igual que los misteriosos visitantes pero luego todos se callaron para evitar ser escuchados por alguien.

"¿Goku? ¿Harry?" - preguntó la unicornio lila al reconocer al mono de pelaje rojo y al alicornio azul.

**"¿Twilight?" **\- preguntó Goku en su estado de su Super Saiyajin y luego vio los dos seres restantes - **"¿Spike? ¿Pinkie?"**

"Hola amigo" - saludaron los dos al unisono de forma tímidas - "¿Cómo les fue en su viaje por Equestria?" - preguntó Spike.

"Pues nos fue bien pero... ¿por qué ustedes tres estan aquí en los archivos de Canterlot?" - inquirió Harry intrigado.

"Es porque Twilight quiere saber el regalo que recibirá en su fiesta de cumpleaños proximamente" - respondió la pony rosada con una sonrisa.

**"¿En serio?" **\- Goku se rascó la cabeza confundido - **"¿Todo este embrollollo por saber su regalo de cumpleaños?"**

Twilight gruñó molesta - "¡No, no es así Pinkie, te dije que estamos aquí para detener el tiempo ya que no falta mucho para que ocurrirá este martes!"

"¿Detener el tiempo? ¿Cómo?" - preguntó el alicornio intrigado.

"En el area de Starswill el barbado, ahí es donde tiene resguardado los más grandes hechizos de toda Equestria"

**"Ya entiendo, ¿y para eso llevan esos trajes negros?" **\- preguntó el Saiyajin señalando sus vestimentas - **"¿Y que es lo que te pasó a tu apariencia Twilight?" **\- obviamente su aspecto no lucía tan bien que digamos.

"Esto Goku fue a causa de diferentes que ocurrieron de casualidad. Por más que intenté por mantener a Equestria a salvo, no puedo evitar pensar que no hemos prevenido nada" - Twilight le explicó con un tic en el ojo.

"¿No hemos prevenido en nada? Que raro, porque recorrimos toda Equestria con el fin de prevenir ese futuro y resolvimos todos los peligros que pudiesen ocurrir" - Harry el explicó como había sido su viaje.

"¿Pero que acaso no miras mi apariencia?, es exactamente como lucía mi yo del futuro y tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas que sucederán en poco tiempo sucederán de todas formas. Por eso vine a los archivos de Canterlot para buscar un hechizo y así evitar el fatídico desenlace" - Twilight le comentó con algo de histeria.

**"Twilight calmate, creo que esto del futuro te está alterando demasiado. Recuerda que yo estoy aquí para enfrentarme a cualquier situación que se llegue a presentar" **\- Goku intentó calmar sus ansias.

"Lo se Goku pero simplemente no puedo dejar riesgos. Al igual que tu, yo también quiero que Equestria sea un lugar seguro" - la unicornio le comentó cabizbaja.

Goku sonrió y le tocó el hombro - **"Bueno, esta bien. Te ayudaremos en esto, si te hace bien"**

"Gracias" - Twilight le agradeció con una sonrisa.

"Aghh, solo acabemos con esto, ¿quieren?" - preguntó Spike un poco impaciente mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Ahora con el grupo nuevo se dispusieron a seguir con la misión, se movían sigilosamente evitando contacto visual con algún guardia, para los equinos y el dragón les eran fáciles encontrar escondites pero pero para Goku era otra cosa, ya que su altura de casi dos metros de alto pues habían más posibilidades de que lo encontrasen pero el Saiyajin contaba con sus instintos y habilidades que le permitían desplazarse sin ser detectado.

"Muy bien. Si mis cálculos son correctos, el área de Starswill el Barbado debe estar... aquí" - dijo Twilight parandose enfrente de un portón, sin embargo había un minúsculo detalle.

Su asistente le llamó - "Emm... Twilight, ¿que no acabamos de pasar por aquí?" - el le señaló la puerta que en realidad era la puerta principal, de hecho el grupo había terminado en el punto de reunión, o mejor dicho se habían ido en círculos.

Pinkie sacó la cabeza por la ventana - "¡Genial, ¿podemos entrar así otra vez?, Fue muy divertido!" - preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Twilight se sintió avergonzada de si misma - "No lo entiendo, se supone que debería estar aquí. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla ahora?"

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntara a alguien sobre el área de Starswill" - sugirió la pony rosada señalando hacia dicha ala.

**"Que gracioso, al parecer estuvimos frente a esa habitación todo este tiempo y nosotros recorriendo el lugar en círculos" **\- comentó Goku rascándose la nuca, ya ni siquiera él pudo encontrarla por su cuenta y en cambio su amiga fiestera si lo logró.

"Hmpf, ¿como no la vi?" - comentó mientras se dirigían a ala pero la puerta estaba cerrada por una reja- "Miren todos esos invaluables pergaminos mágicos. hay más de los que había imaginado" - comentó estupefacta mientras veía la habitación. Había un enorme reloj de arena como decoración acompañado de cientos de estantes de pergaminos. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudieran comenzar con la busqueda, el Saiyajin sintió una presencia cerca que se aproximaba.

"Twilight... ¡un guardia!" - Pinkie le alertó y todos sus amigos prestaron atención a la figura que se acercaba a ala.

"¿Que hacemos, que hacemos?" - preguntó desesperada. Ya no sabía que hacer en este momento.

"Manténganse detrás de mi amigos, yo hablaré con él. Es un guardia lunar de mi tía Lulú de todos modos"

**"Hazlo Harry" **\- su maestro sonrió ante su propuesta y dejó el asunto en sus cascos. Unos momentos después un guardia unicornio entró por el pasillo y se quedó viendo a los visitantes, primero reconoció al pequeño potro que estaba enfrente.

"Príncipe Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verlo" - dijo el guardia inclinándose ante el nieto de las princesas - "¿A que se debe su honorable visita?"

"Verás, yo y mis amigos aquí presentes queríamos visitar la área de Starswirl el Barbuda. Serías tan amable de abrirnos la puerta, por favor" - Harry le pidió con una sonrisa.

"Seguro, déjame abrirte la puerta" - el unicornio obedeció mientras abría la sección del mencionado hechicero.

"Muchas gracias" - el alicornio agradeció mientras entraba y los demás le seguían.

"Wow, eso fue fácil" - comentó Twilight impresionada por la manera en que el potro se dirigió al soldado.

"Ventajas de pertenecer a la familia real" - dijo mientras inflaba el pecho y luego su cabeza fue palmeada por un mano.

**"Lo hiciste muy bien" **\- Goku lo elogió y su alumno se sonrojó de la pena.

"¡No puede ser!" - exclamó Twilight y se fue corriendo hasta toparse con un espejo - "¿Miren? Me veo como la Twilight del futuro, la última señal se ha hecho realidad" - dijo preocupada ya que toda la profecía se había cumplido.

"¿Y eso es malo, verdad?" - preguntó de Pinkie de manera inocente.

**"En ese caso ¿que podría más suceder en este momento?, porque no estoy detectando ningún presencia maligna. Creo que usaré otra vez mi Ki para volver a buscar" **\- dijo el Saiyajin mientras se concentraba su mente.

"¡Vamos!" - Mientras Goku hacía lo suyo, los demás se dirigieron a la ventana solo para enterarse de que ya casi era el amanecer - "¡Ya casi es la mañana del martes, el desastre podría ocurrir en cualquier momento"

"¿Cómo encontramos el hechizo para detener el tiempo?. ¡Aquí hay un millón de pergaminos!" - comentó el bebé dragón señalando todos los estantes de pergaminos.

"¡No-Lo-Se" - Twilight dijo entre silabas, estaba sintiéndose más nerviosa, ya no habría tiempo para buscar ese hechizo - "¡Goku, ¿aún no encuentras nada?"

El negó con la cabeza - **"No Twilight, pero sigo buscando tan rápido como puedo"**

En ese momento, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie y Harry se dispusieron a buscar por toda la habitación para encontrar el hechizo del tiempo. Pergamino tras pergamino y libro tras libro examinaban sin éxito alguno, era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y para colmo el tiempo estaba en su contra. La esperanza se les estaba acabando ya que el sol empezaba a verse en el horizonte.

**"Twilight..." **\- el Saiyajin abrió los ojos y le llamó, la unicornio y sus amigos se acercaron a él inmediatamente.

"¿Encontraste el problema, Señor Goku?" - preguntó Harry esperanzada.

**"Temo que no, les llamé por otra cosa" **\- les dijo mientras señalaba la ventana y el sol elevándose al cielo.

"Twilight, se acabó, es oficialmente martes por la mañana" - informó Spike asomandose en la ventana, su amiga unicornio entró en pánico y corrió por la habitación,

"¡NO, martes en la mañana. El desastre... aquí viene!" - ella gritó mientras apartaba al dragón y se puse en posición fetal esperando a que el peligro viniera ya.

El Saiyajin y el alicornio se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, estaba listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba a punto de pasar porque ese su deber se guerreros.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente pero para sorpresa de todos, nada ocurrió. Solamente estaba el sol iluminando a Equestria.

"¿Qué, ya ocurrió el peligro?" - preguntó Harry confuso y el Saiyajin se encogió hombros. Volvió a usar su Ki pero tampoco pasó nada, al parecer todo fue una falsa alarma.

Spike se acercó a Twilight y le tocó con su garra - "No lo se Twilight, no veo ningún desastre. Parece un día muy bonito"

**"Yo pienso lo mismo que Spike, creo que ese futuro problemático no ocurrirá bajo ninguna circunstancia" **\- comentó Goku ahora despreocupado - **_"Que mal, y yo que quería pelear con alguien poderoso"_**

En ese momento, alguien había ingresado al área de Starswirl, se trataba de Celestia.

"¡Abuela Celestia!" - dijo el alicornio sorprendida y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Le daba gusto volver a ver a su nieto aquí en su ciudad.

"Buenos días Twilight, me encanta tu peinado. Bien, feliz martes" - y sin más que decir la majestuosa alicornio se retiró del ala - "Buenos días Goku" - ella saludó al guardián de la armonía en su fase SSJ4.

**"Emm... hola, princesa. Buenos días también" **\- saludó el Saiyajin alzando su mano mientras veía a la princesa salir - **"Eso si fue raro"**

"¿Por qué a ningún poni le sorprende verme merodeando por aquí?" - preguntó Twilight claramente confundida, ni siquiera su mentora le dio importancia su intrusión al área restringida - "¿Será posible que jamás hay habido un desastre?" - se preguntó a si misma viendo afuera de la ventana todo tan tranquilo como siempre - "¿Que me habré puesto frenética por nada?

"Pues eso parece" - respondió Harry tampoco teniendo idea, el lado bueno es que ya no había nada de que preocuparse.

"No lo entiendo, si Twilight del futuro no te advertía sobre un desastre... ¿Entonces que quería decirte?" - Spike dijo una muy buena pregunta.

Twilight tomó un tiempo de pensar antes de soltar una carcajada - "No lo sé, pero si sé una cosa. Me veo ridícula" - ella bromeó y comenzó a reírse.

"Si es cierto" - Spike le acompañó y Goku y Harry también se rieron, pero que locuras las que hicieron por nada.

"Y todo por que no pude dejar de preocuparme y dejar que el futuro se fuera solo. Bueno, eso se acabo, desde ahora me preocuparé únicamente de las cosas que sucedan y dejaré de preocuparme de cada detalle" - Twilight aprendió una lección muy importante esta semana, algo que deberá reportar en sus avances de la amistad.

"¡Excelente!, ¿Quiere decir que ya no habrá caminatas nocturnas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza - "No más camitas nocturnas, si hubiera aprendido esta lección hace una semana. No habríamos pasado por esto"

**"Si, como si hubiese una forma de decirte a ti misma sobre este acontecimiento" **\- Goku bromeó con su comentario.

"Como si fuese posible" - secundó Harry en broma. De repente, Pinkie Pie reapareció en el grupo con un pergamino en sus cascos.

"¡Twilight Twilight, encontré algo!" - le dijo mostrando el pergamino e inmediatamente ella lo tomó con su magia para leerlo - "No detiene el tiempo, pero te permitirá viajar en el tiempo. Dice que solo puedes viajar una vez y dura unos pocos momentos, ¿eso te sirve?

**"Esperen... ¿de verdad eso es posible? ¿Cómo?" - **preguntó Goku sorprendido. Estaba consiente de que viajar en el tiempo no era imposible, pero es que no conocía otros métodos que el conociera, y eso que ha viajado varias veces en el tiempo.

"Magia Señor Goku, con magia"

Twilight enrolló el pergamino por este descubrimiento - "¡Pinkie, eres una genio!" - al decir eso tanto la pony fiestera como su asistente saltaron del entusiasmo. Goku y Harry se mantenía con sonrisas en sus rostros - "Ahora podré a Twilight del pasado que se vuelva loca de preocupación por un desastre que nunca va a ocurrir"

_**"¿Decirte a si misma sobre esto?. Esperen... ¿que acaso eso no fue lo que la otra Twilight intentó hacer hace una semana?" **_\- pero antes de que el Saiyajin pudiera pensar, Twilight accionó su cuerno para realizar el hechizo del viaje del tiempo y desaparecer del lugar - _**"Bueno, espero que nuestra Twilight no cometa el mismo error que 'esa' Twilight" **_\- esto de viajar en el tiempo si que era confuso para él. Ya se preguntaba como se sentía Trunks del futuro porque pasó por lo mismo.

* * *

De vuelta en el pasado, Twilight llegó a la biblioteca con el fin de avisarse a su otra ella sobre el futuro. Sin embargo la Twilight del pasado no pudo escuchar su advertencia porque ella misma la estaba bombardeando con cientos de preguntas, exactamente lo mismo que hizo ella cuando la otra Twilight intentó decirle lo mismo. Por desgracia la duración del hechizo no duró lo suficiente y esta Twilight fue absorbida por un destello de luz dejando a su versión pasada con la terrible especulación de un futuro desastroso.

Y así amigos míos se forma el ciclo interminable; lo que hizo nuestra unicornio hace una semana ahora lo hará su versión pasada, y ella hará lo mismo y lo hará con otra y esa otra la hará con otra, y así y así hasta el infinito y más allá.

* * *

De vuelta en el presente (nuestro presente), Twilight regresó a su propia época, su intento de advertirse a si misma no resultó como esperaba.

"¿Y bien? ¿Tuviste suerte en decirte a ti misma?" - preguntó Goku ahora en su estado normal.

"¿Le dijiste del regalo de cumpleaños?" - preguntó Pinkie interesada.

"Creo... que acabo de crear un circulo infinito" - respondió con una mirada impactada.

"Ahora entiendo todo; lo que hiciste hoy es lo mismo que hizo la Twilight del futuro hace una semana, entonces ella intentó advertirte a ti sobre esto pero no funcionó y ahora pasastes toda una semana preocupándote por nada y justo cuando querías arreglar la situación terminaste haciendo lo mismo con tu versión pasado y ahora ella hará lo mismo que hiciste hace una semana. Y cuando ella llegue a este día hará lo mismo que con otra Twilight del pasado, y ella hará lo mismo con otra y con otra y con otra..." - eso lo que el pelinegro pudo entender de esta paradoja del tiempo.

"Si lo dices de esa forma es muy complicado pero si, eso es lo que pasó" - comentó Twilight mientras suspiraba. Esto si que era redundante - "¡Ahora pasaré toda una semana preocupada por un desastre que ni siquiera existe!"

"No te preocupes, es problema de Twilight del pasado ahora" - Pinkie intentó animarla, cosa que funcionó.

"Pero no solo la Twilight del pasado, sino todos nosotros por igual, ¿verdad Señor Goku?" - preguntó el joven alicornio y el asintió.

"Sip, ahora es problema de nuestras versiones del pasado" - respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ughhhh... mi estomago" - se escuchó el gemido de alguien, se trataba de Spike a quien le dolía el estomago por ingerir tanto helado en toda la semana - "Creo... que fue por todo ese helado. Creí que el problema sería para Spike del futuro, pero ahora yo soy el Spike del futuro" - al parecer sus descuido alimenticio le llevó este 'desastre'.

Goku y sus amigos se rieron mientras veían al bebé dragón gemir - "Bueno, creo que es hora de ir casa. Sujetense de mi" - el puso sus dedos sobre su frente. Sus amigos ponis pusieron un casco sobre la espalda del Saiyajin, Twilight por supuesto se llevó a su asistente cargándolo sobre su lomo, y en ese entonces Goku finalmente usó la Teletransporación para regresar a Ponyville.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y bueno amigos míos, así termino con otro gran capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado porque de verdad me tiempo hacerlo, los deberes en casa si que me roban la mayor parte del tiempo ¿saben?._**

**_En fin, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización y también espero ver sus Reviews para seguir con esta historia._**

**_Recuerden... ¡Vayamos por los 500 reviews. Ya falta poco, se que podemos hacerlo!._**

**_Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡CHAO! n_n_**


	18. La Migración de Dragones

_**Hey que onda a todos amigos míos, aquí les vengo trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta exitosa historia.**_

_**Me siento contento, ¿saben por qué?. Porque llegamos a 250 reviews en esta temporada y estamos a menos de 15 reviews para cumplir con los 500 reviews. Vamos amigos, estamos uno o dos capítulos de cumplir la meta y ustedes son los únicos que pueden lograr esto. Yo confío en ustedes :D  
**_

_**En fin, hasta ahora estoy orgulloso de mi historia, puede que no sea la más perfecta de todos los crossovers (y lo reconozco), pero al menos trato de que sea lo más disfrutable posible para el publico en general. Y eso que todavía falta mucho por ver, en serio, la serie MLP me tiene 4 temporadas por delante junto con 4 películas que también hay que ver. Como sea, espero cumplir con eso lo más pronto posible y todo será por ustedes, mis lectores.**_

**_Sin más por agregar... ¡CONTINUAMOS!_**

**_PD: Este capitulo posiblemente le causará impresión a más de uno de ustedes_**

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 17: La Migración de los Dragones**

**(Misión Dragón)**

**Intro**

Goku y sus amigas ponis (con excepción de Fluttershy) se encontraban refugiados en una sanja que cavaron en algún punto de la ciudad para un suceso que estaba a punto de suceder el día de hoy: La migración de los dragones.

Con respecto a la mencionada pegaso excluida, Fluttershy simplemente no quería participar en eso, Twilight y Rainbow Dash intentaron convencerla pero pese a sus esfuerzos no pudieron lograr, incluso aunque el Saiyajin estuviese presente para protegerlas de cualquier ataque de cualquier dragón ella seguía desistiendo. Al final solo terminó huyendo por la ventana hacia un lugar seguro lejos de esos feroces dragones, Goku en esta ocasión no se propuso a cambiarle de opinión porque este día su amiga pegaso tuvo un carácter asertivo.

En caso del potro Harry el tampoco podría ver la migración porque lamentablemente este era día de labores escolares y pues su madre simplemente le dijo que fuera a la escuela, pero que lastima para él. **(1)**

El Saiyajin tambiéb estaba emocionado por este evento tanto como sus amigas, a pesar de que ya había visto dragones antes (como Shenlong y Porunga), es la primera vez que verá tantos dragones reunidos en un solo sitio, y por supuesto como luchador de artes marciales estaría al pendiente de todas las acciones de los escamosos por si se produce un "accidente".

En fin regresando a la trama principal, nuestro grupo de amigos se encontraban en la zanja a la espera de los dragones.

"No veo ningún dragón" - comentó Twilight tras observar con sus binoculares, luego Applejack revisó de la misma forma.

"Yo tampoco"

"Yo tampoco, tampoco" - dijo Pinkie tras revisar con los binoculares, pero ella los sostenía al revés.

"Rayos, ¿no nos perdimos, o si?" - preguntó Rainbow angustiada.

"No lo creo, yo habría sentido sus presencias desde antes. Yo les avisaré cuando se aproximen" - respondió Goku flotando por encima de la zanja.

"Bueno, así podremos ver cada momento de la migración sin atraer atención innecesaria hacia nosotras" - dijo Twilight con emoción.

"¡Yoo-hoo!" - sin embargo lo que que nadie esperaba es que cierta unicornio hizo una entrada ignorando el silencio desapercibido. Rarity se unió el grupo pero entrando como si fuese una celebridad, con un traje de camuflaje purpura muy a la moda con todo y alfombra con confeti - "Bueno, ¿que dicen?. ¿Soy el fuego en a trinchera o qué?" - preguntó tan banidosa como siempre.

"Estarás quemada, cuando esos dragones te vean desfilar con ese atuendo" - respondió Applejack un poco escéptica.

"¿Rarity, por qué llevas ese traje? Te ves bien por cierto" - comentó Goku con una mezcla de confusión y admiración. No es que luciera mal ni nada de eso pero habían acordado no llamar la atención de un dragón.

"Oh gracias querido, pero bien no es suficiente, me veo fabulosa. ¿Quién dice que el camuflaje debe soso?" - preguntó Rarity con gracia. Sin embargo antes de que alguien respondiera Pinkie les llamó.

"Atención ponis, dragones a la vista" - ella les avisó mientras conseguía una mejor vista al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

_"Siento muchas presencias acercandose"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin al sentir sus Ki's aproximarse desde las montañas. En ese momento, los dragones finalmente aparecieron volando por los cielos, todos de diferentes tamaños, eran cientos o probablemente miles de ellos.

"Wow..." - Goku y las demás murmuraron de impresión al ver como los dragones se desplazaban por los cielos; las yeguas veían con sus binoculares mientras que el Saiyajin les veía sin ayuda de ellos ya que su vista estaba mejor desarrollada que cualquiera. Luego uno de los dragones hizo una acrobacia haciendo un simple bucle.

"Increible" - comentó Twilight impresionada por ese truco pero Rainbow ni tanto.

"Pfff, que aburrida acrobacia. ¿Es todo lo que hacen?" - preguntó esceptica. Justo cuando preguntó eso, uno de los escamoso se chocó con otro y comenzaron a pelear, uno de ellos lanzó fuego por la boca. Goku y las ponis se cubrieron de la llamarada por una barrera de energía del Saiyajin.

"¿Que te pareció esa acrobacia Rainbow Dash? ¿Te pareció aburrida?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa burlandose de su cara, no tenía precio.

"Umm... no... pero la palabra feróz sería apropiada" - contestó un poco paralizada del temor, para la próxima ya se le quitará lo habladora.

"Informidable..." - comentó Rarity asombrada.

"Y... super-hiper-aterradora" - añadió Pinkie asustada mientras se cubría en la zanja pero luego alguien le entregó un cupcake calamando su temor, se trataba de Spike quien trajo los aperetivos.

"Sip, los dragones somos una fuerza que se debe reconocer" - dijo el bebé dragón con orgullo hacia su raza de origen. Sin embargo este dragón no demostraba el orgullo dragón como debía ser.

"¿Spike, por qué... llevas puesto eso?" - Goku le preguntó a su amigo dragón quien llevaba puesto un mandil con un corazón en el centro. Hablando de modas extravagantes.

En ese momento, la pegaso cían comenzó a reirse a mas no poder por la apariencia de su amiguito - "Si, claro Spike. Eso es uno de los delantales más aterradores que he visto" - dijo obviamente con tono de burla y luego Pinkie y Applejack se unieron a las risas.

"¿Que tiene de malo usar delantal?. No te reirás cuando derrame zarzamora sobre tus escamas..." - luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se puso nervioso - "Digo... plumas, es una mancha difícil e quitar" - a pesar de sus 'amenazas' Rainbow siguió riendose de él.

"Una mancha difícil de quitar para un dragón, de imitación" - la yegua de la lealtad siguió bufandose. Spike frunció el ceño pero Rarity intervino.

"Ya dejalo en paz Rainbow Dash. El estilo de Spike es único, no debe lucir como ellos"

"Ni actuar como ellos" - añadió Twilight.

La pony de melena purpura se acercó al bebé dragón - "Mi Spike Wikey es perfecto tal como es" - comentó mientras acariciaba sus escamas verdes. Aún con la defensas de ambas, Spike se sentía aborchonado por tantos cariños que recibía.

"¿No actuo como otros dragones?"

"Ni siquiera un poco" - respondió Pinkie Pie.

"¿Por qué querrías hacerlo Spike?" - inquirió Applejack.

"Si, tu tienes algo que esos feroces dragones solo podrían desear"

"¿Qué cosa?" - preguntó Spike entusiasmado.

"Tus lindas mejillas regordetas, woo woo" - respondió Rarity mientras le tomaba de los cachetes con ternura.

"¿Lindas? Los dragones no son lindos, ¿verdad?" - Spike se sonrojó por los comentarios de sus amigas, se sentía muy blimado y hasta subestimado. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se limitaba a ver como avergonzaban 'inconsientemente' al menor del grupo, era obvio que tenía que hacer algo antes de que el bebé dragón decida que la tierra se lo tragase.

"Oigan chicas ya basta por favor" - habló Goku y todas pararon sus risas y voltearon a verlo - "¿Por qué tratan a Spike como a un bebé?"

"Oh Goku tontito, Spike es un bebé" - respondió Pinkie con inocencia.

"No, me refiero a que lo están consintiendo demasiado"

"Ohhhhh" - ahora si entendió a lo que se refería.

Luego Rarity volvió a hablar - "¿Y por qué nuestro pequeño Spike Wikey debería actuar como esos rufianes?" - se refirió a los otros de la mirgración - "Nos gusta tal como es"

"Bueno, si es verdad, pero el pertenece a una herencia de su especie y lo están ignorando. ¿Acaso lo obligarían a hacer algo que no eso?" - preguntó Goku haciendo que quedara en blanco.

"Pero no sabemos nada de los dragones, no muchos ponis han tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlos" - respondió Twilight ya que ella siendo su tutora, o hermana por así decirlo, ella tampoco sabía mucho de los origenes de Spike.

Una sonrisa del Saiyajin se formó ante su comentario - "Bueno, entonces vamos aprender" - su declaración dejo intrigados a todos.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?" - Applejack le preguntó curiosa a su socio.

"Spike va a unirse a la migración de dragones, y yo iré con él"

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" - preguntaron las ponis al unisono y uego cayeron de espalda. Spike por otro lado le brillaron los ojos.

"¿Quieres decir que... voy a aprender sobre mi herencia dragón?" - recibió una asentimiento de cabeza - "¡Si!" - el dragón purpura no podía estar más emocionado, esta era su oportunidad de convertirse en un verdadero dragón.

Luego de que las ponis se reincorporarse, decidieron reprochar a su amigo.

"¿Tu no puedes hablar en serio?" - cuestionó Applejack.

"Claro que si"

"¡Pero esos dragones son grandes y fuertes. Puedes salir herido!" - dijo Pinkie claramente preocupada pero el Saiyajin ignoró su advirtencia.

"Amigas, si comparo el poder que poseen estos dragones contra los que me he enfrentado, estos no serían la gran cosa ya que no harían nada de daño" - dijo de forma tranquila y refiriendose los dragones malignos quienes fueron el último desafío que tuvo antes de terminar en Equestria. Sin embargo, sus amigas aún se mostraban preocupadas por la locura del Saiyajin.

Rarity se acercó al oído de su amiga unicornio - "Vamos Twilight di algo, sin esto puede ser peligroso ¿que podemos hacer?"

Twilight también se puso a pensar la situación, primero pensaba en los contras con respecto al vieje ya que al lugar a donde van es uy lejos y habrán dragones por doquier y estaba segura de que no serían nada amigables pero por otro lado esto tal vez podría ayudar a su amigo para recorrer más allá de Equestria y también aprender sobre su herencia - "Si bien puede ser peligroso. Creo que debería ir"

"¡¿Qué?!" - preguntaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

"Es algo que tiene que hacer, no tenemos derecho a detenerlo" - ella dijo con severidad.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor" - Goku sonrió por su comentario.

El resto de las portadoras se quedaron viendo con nerviosismo porque aún seguían inseguras con el plan pero al final no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar la realidad.

"Supongo que tiene un buen punto" - comentó Applejack.

"Supongo que si" - añadió Rarity.

Pinkie asintió - "Si, al principio estaba en contra debido a todos esos grandes y temibles dragones. Pero si Goku va también entonces no creo hay algo de que preocuparnos" - Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que confiaba mucho en él como su mejor amigo.

"Sigo diciendo que eres un cabeza dura, pero bueno, yo también soy una cabeza dura por hacer esas mismas ideas" - dijo Rainbow con una ligera risa.

"Lo sabemos" - dijeron sus amigas quejándose porque ya sabían a que se referían.

Spike se sintió muy feliz. No solo esto era una oportunidad de aprender, sus amigas estaban apoyándolo - "Gracias a todas los ponis, les voy a contar todo cuando volvamos" - el abrazó a cada una de ellas en despedida (Rarity y Twilight fueron las más apegadas a él obviamente), luego siguió al Saiyajin fuera de la zanja.

"¿Listo Spike?" - Goku le preguntó entusiasmado y el asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Si, vamos!" - luego coloca una de sus garras en la espalda de su amigo pero para su sorpresa, y la de las chicas el pelinegro no puso sus dedos sobre su frente como acostumbraba a hacer para hacer su movimiento de traslado - "Emm... Goku... ¿no vas a teletransportarnos?"

"Nop" - el respondió claramente sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué, Por qué no?" - preguntó desconcertado.

"Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿los dragones saben teletransportarse?" - recibió una negación de cabeza como respuesta - "Si vas a aprender a sentirte como un verdadero dragón, entonces tendrás que seguir el mismo camino como uno de ello, caminando ya que como puedes notar, no tienes alas como los demás"

"Aww, por favor" - el dragón hizo un puchero. Después de unos momentos, se recuperó de la tristeza, si tenía que caminar entonces que así sea (y tenía razón en algo,el no tenía alas como los otros dragones, así que tampoco podía quejarse) - "Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto"

Goku asintió antes de voltear a ver a las ponis - "No sabemos cuanto tardaremos, pero estoy seguro de que estarán bien en nuestra ausencia por un tiempo. Si ocurre algún problema, no duden en avisarnos cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?" - les preguntó.

"De acuerdo" - dijeron al unisono.

"Vamos Spike, vamos hacia tu destino" - y el dúo se dispuso a comenzar con su camino siguiendo a las bestias voladoras.

A medida que sus amigas se alejaban, las demás agitaban sus pesuñas en señal de despedida pero cuando ellos dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Rarity comentó algo - "¿Vamos a seguirlos, verdad?" - preguntó hablando entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada.

"Claro que lo haremos" - respondió Twilight entre dientes también.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto**

En algún lugar del reino los dragones donde las mencionadas criaturas se reunirían, una esfera naranja con cuatro estrellas rojas permanecía inerte en medio de unas piedras, sin embargo algunos dragones que ya iban llegando al reino causaban una ventisca a causa de sus enormes alas provocando que la esfera en cuestión se tambaleara y descendió hasta caer y rebotar hasta caer en una sanja. Al parecer a la esfera no le pasó nada, ni siquiera una fisura por el impacto, ya que este objeto era indestructible, pero... si le ocurrió algo, la esfera naranja se iluminó en una luz amarilla y comenzó a levitar en el cielo y después esta comenzó a cambiar de forma; a la esfera le crecían brazos, piernas y hasta alas. En cuestión de segundos la transformación culminó dejando a la esfera como un nuevo ser: Este ser tenía una forma humanoide escamas rojas en todo el cuerpo junto con un par de alas del mismo color.

_"¿Estoy... con vida?" - _el nuevo se preguntó a si mismo de forma desconcertante. Se examinó a si mismo para comprobar si esto era real, lanzó una onda de ki para saber si su poder también había regresado con él y si funcionó. A pesar de haber comprobado al 100% su anatomía y poder, el nuevo ser tenía muchas preguntas en mente - _"¿Pero como regresé a la vida?. Lo último que recuerdo es que mi cuerpo fue robado por el Dragón de Una Estrella y nada más" _\- pensó con algo de remordimiento ya que había muerto por segunda vez de una forma abominable como lo es el robo del cuerpo y también recordó una explosión a base del fuego. Otra pregunta pasaba por su mente y era... 'si el había regresado a la vida, ¿sus hermanos también lo habían hecho?'. No... el sentiría sus poderes de todos modos si estuvieran libres ya que cuentan con un vinculo que los conecta, pero aún así sentía sus presencia en este mundo pero por fortuna todos estaban sellados.

Pero ignorando eso sobre todo recordó a alguien, un nombre que no podría confundirlo con nada - _"Goku..." _\- entonces vio la esfera que tenía en su mano con las cuatro estrellas que tenían en su interior. Definitivamente fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, la persona quien cuidó de su espíritu hasta el día que él y sus hermanos malignos fueron despertados de su letargo. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar a su nuevo guardían del quien lo liberó hace mucho pero antes de eso tenía que consultar algo.

_"¿En que lugar estoy?" _\- se volvió a preguntar a si mismo mientras veía el terreno. Al ver el desierte y las montañas de lava diría que es algún lugar de la tierra pero por alguna razón no sentía presencias como el de los humanos en la Tierra, eran otras y totalmente diferentes. Luego vio el cielo solo para ver a los centenares de dragones que llegaban cerca de su posición - _"¿Por qué habrán tantos dragones en este sitio?" _\- el también era un dragón pero de una categoría diferente; él se clasificaría como nivel de descendencia divina debido a sus orígenes, a diferencia de todos los dragones presentes que eran de nivel mortal. Sea cual sean sus motivos de su aparición tenía que comenzar con su búsqueda cuanto antes, el desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar por el terreno.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: "Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

* * *

**Varios Días Después  
**

Spike y Goku emigraron a través de Equestria a pie siguiendo el camino que tomaban todos los dragones. El viaje en si que era largo ya que tuvieron que recorrer bosques, subir montañas y el clima pues tampoco era favorable, vientos despiadados, lluvias infames e infernales desiertos y campamentos improvisados con pocas provisiones eran lo que tenían reservadas. Para Goku no se le dificultaba el viaje ya que su instinto de supervivencia le permitía acoplarse a cualquier, pero su amigo Spike no tenía ese mismo don puesto que seguía siendo un bebé, al menos para los de su raza. Pero el Saiyajin estaba con el a todo momento, cuidando de él y proporcionando alimentos que encontraban en lso campos, el bebé dragón no podía haber deseado un mejor amigo que Goku, simplemente no podía pedir más.

Luego de varios días caminando, el dúo dinámico finalmente llegó al reino de los dragones, donde habían cientos y miles de bestias escupe fuego reunidos en un mismo lugar.

"Vaya, hay muchos dragones aquí" - comentó Goku impresionado al ver a tantas bestias con escamas voladoras por doquier.

"Así es amigo, esto es el reino de los dragones" - le dijo Spike con orgullo. Luego uno de los dragones 'sin querer' les lanzó una llamarada de fuego pero el Saiyajin bloqueó el ataque con su ki.

"¿Y ahora... por donde comenzamos?" - preguntó Goku intrigado ya que no sabían por donde iniciar la busqueda de sus origenes. En ese momento, ambos varones vieron hasta el declive de la colina a un grupo de dragones que estaban enfrentandose a si mismos, estos dragones eran ligeramente más pequeños que los demás per obviamente más grandes que los dos.

"Excelente, dragones adolescentes. Son de mi estilo y mi tamaño" - dijo el bebé dragón muy entusiasmado mientras corría colina abajo y Goku le siguió el paso.

Ya en el pie de la montaña, un par de dragones practicaban algo de lucha libre mientras que los otros estaban allí para animarlos. Pero tuvieron que dar una pausa ya que un bebé dragón se acercó a ellos junto con una extraña criatura bípeda de igual tamaño a su lado.

"Um, disculpe... Hola, soy Spike"

"Seguro que es Spike y no '_enano'_?" - preguntó un dragón de escamas purpuras conocido como Gas se burló de él y los demás le siguieron el juego.

"No, es Spike. Realmente estoy seguro de eso"

"Pareces más una pulga para mi" - comentó otro dragón de escamas marrón conocido como Clump. Sus amigos siguieron burlandose de el bebé dragón.

Uno de los dragones no parecía tan emocionado dio su comentario al respecto, este tenía escamas rojas y se llamaba Garble - "Bien, ya basta, en serio. Dejenlo en paz o podría irse volando, claro, si tuviera alas" - su bufó mientras lo recogía de la cola e inmediatemente lo soltó.

"¿Vuelas sobre el lomo de tu mami?" - El grupo siguió con su bullicio hacia Spike quien no se lo tomaba muy bien que digamos. Y mientras hacían eso, estaban ignorando al Sayajin que veía todo.

_"Vaya, estos chicos si que son unos bravucones"_ \- pensó algo serio ya que molestaban a su amigo, al parecer no todos los de una misma especie se llevan bien.

"No, no, ¿no ven que el bebé es un recién nacido?. Aún se chupa la garra de noche" Gas bromeó.

"¡No, no me chupado la garra en meses!" - Spike se defendió pero fue en vano.

"Pues si acabas de nacer, ¿cómo es que no te hemos visto por aquí?" - preguntó Garble seriamente.

"Pues es que, vivo en Ponyville" - Spike respondió y eso bastó para Garble y sus amigos.

"Jajaja, ¿Ponyville?, eso lo explica todo. Sabía que había un toque de pony en ti. Si no supiera lo contrario, yo diría que eres mitad pony" - lo acusó mientras se acercaba en posición de cuatro patas. Spike retrocedía con nervios pero luego Goku ya vio suficiente y se puso en medio de Garble.

"Oye, Spike si es un dragón como todos ustedes. ¿Por qué no lo tratan como uno de los suyos?" - preguntó Goku con valor.

Todos se quedaron con miradas curiosas hacia el pequeño ser de cabello negro salvaje - "Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos a otro infante por aquí" - bromeó un dragón con una ligera risa - "¿Y quien eres, pequeño?"

"Yo soy Goku, y no soy un niño. Soy un guerrero" - respondió el Saiyajin con una sonrisa. Los dragones se quedaron en silencia, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio cuando comenzaron a reirse.

"Uy si claro, un guerrero, pero que ternura" - Gas bufó mientras señalaba a Goku - "Si claro, a puesto que tu eres un potro con... un traje de... mono. ¡Si eso!" - comentó mientras señalaba la cola de mono, sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"Bueno, es cierto lo de la cola de mono" - dijo Goku mientras tocaba su colita - "Pero lo de ser un niño en falso y tampoco soy un potro"

"Ajá, eso dicen todos los niños como tu" - comentó Garble incrédulo - "También dicen que son grandes y fuertes" - dijo con sarcasmo.

"Pero yo soy alguien fuerte, ¿saben?"

"¿Ah si?. Te reto a demostrarlo" - dijo el dragón de rojo de brazos cruzados muy confiado.

"Está bien" - Goku sonrió mientras comenzaba con la demostración, apretó sus puños y luego concentró su ki, con un ligero gruñido expulsó una aura blanca que iluminó su cuerpo. Al hacer esto provocó un temblor que prácticamente sacudió todo el terreno a un radio de hasta dos kilometros de distancia, cada uno de los los dragones presentes tanto en tierra como en el cielo prestaron atención al Saiyajin pero rapidamente fueron arrastrados por las fuertes rafagas de viento. Cualquier lava que estaba presente se disparó en el aire, convirtiendose en pilares gigantes.

Spike estaba más que impresionado por lo acaba de suceder, y no es la primera vez que Goku cosas como esta, ya había visto demostraciones del uso del ki antes y también había escuchado con los relatos de Twilight y las demás ponis. Pero que suerte la suya que es uno de sus amigos.

"Wow..." - los dragones murmuraron con los ojos como platos. Nunca en sus vidas habían presenciado un poder semejante a ese y mucho menos de un serque apenas les alcanzan las rodillas.

Tan pronto como los terremotos cesaron, el peli negro sonrió - "¿Ahora creen que soy un pony?" - preguntó Goku mientras veía sus reacciones. Todos los dragones negaron con la cabeza y luego Garble se acercó a él.

"Tengo que admitir, que eso fue genial" - comentó impresionado y todos sus asintieron con la cabeza, al parecer aprendieron a no subestimar a otras especies. Goku se rascó la cabeza de manera clásica, parecía como si hubiera ganado el respeto de las bestias escamosas. Sobre todo a Spike, quien por cierto se puso a su luda.

"Miren, nosotros no somos ponis. ¿Ya fuimos claros?"

"Espera un momento" - Garble intervino y se dirigió al dragón pequeño - "Solo porque nos agradó él no significa que tu también nos agrades. Vas a tener que pasar una prueba de dragón si quieres ser uno de los nuestros" - al decir eso, sus amigos se animaron ya que se iban a divertir y mucho con el novato.

Spike se puso nervioso y tragó saliva, pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

"No te preocupes Spike, se que podrás superar esto" - Goku le dio unas palmaditas antes de subir a una montaña cerca para ver desde lejos su prueba - "¡Estaré apoyándote!" - le gritó a lo lejos, Spike dio un pulgar arriba y se acercó a los dragones adolescentes.

El Saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un roca para ver el espectuculo y a la vez, estaba atento a cualquier emergencia que llegue a ocurrir. Pero luego sintió algo extraño al sentir las presencias de los dragones presentes; fijó su vista hacia un dragón verde con un aspecto bastante peculiar. La apariencia no importaba pero si las tres presencias que estaban en 'él', sintió las presencias de Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity.

_"¿Pero que están haciendo ellas aquí?"_

* * *

**Unos Momentos Antes, Ponyville  
**

Poco después de que el dúo había abandonado Ponyville, el grupo de yeguas decidieron seguirlos. Pinkie Pie y Applejack tuvieron que quedarse en casa por sus respectivos trabajos pero Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Rarity si estaban de acuerdo en ir. Para poder ver correctamente a Spike, la unicornio blanca confeccionó un perfecto disfraz de un dragón. Tardó un tiempo pero por fortuna sus amigas le ayudaron en el procedimiento; aunque el traje era un poco estorboso, al menos era lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido ante las bestias escamosas y no ser atrapadas.

Una vez que estuvo listo, la unicornio lila los teletransportó a si mismos hacia el reino de los dragones, ya que caminar también les hubiera costado tiempo. Tan pronto como llegaron, no fueron vistas por Spike ni por Goku, por lo que subieron a una montaña para obtener una mejor vista de observación. La suerte estaba de su lado, porque dentro de aquella montaña estaban el bebé dragón y el Saiyajin.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran bajar por la colina y acercarse al dúo, se dieron cuenta de que Goku había levantado su vista hacia ellos

"¿Tu crees que él sabe que estamos aquí?" - preguntó Rainbow debajo de la tela.

Su respuesta llegó de forma inmediata cuando cierto peli negro de repente en frente de las tres - "¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?" - el falso dragón con las tres ponis se sabre saltaron de sorpresa pero no gritaron lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de algún dragón.

"¿G-Goku, cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" - preguntó Rainbow a lo que el Saiyajin levantó una ceja de intriga.

"¿Se les olvida que puedo sentir sus presencias, a todo momento?" - preguntó Goku con las manos en la cintura, la respuesta era más que obvia.

"Oh claro, siempre se me olvida eso" - respondió Dash con timidez. Goku dejó escapar un suspiro pero no estaba molesto con ninguna de ellas.

"Bueno, ahora repito la pregunta. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí en el reino de los dragones?"

"Hemos venido aquí para mantener un ojos sobre Spike" - respondió Twilight.

"¿Pero que no escucharon lo que les dije en Ponyville? ¿Que acaso no confiaron en nosotros dos?" - preguntó Goku perplejo.

"Oh no pienses así querido, claro que confiamos de ustedes. Lo único que queríamos hacer era ayudarles para cerciorarnos de que su viaje resulte bien" - respondió Rarity con una sonrisa.

"Y a pesar de que me confiaron la seguridad de Spike, ¿aun decidieron seguirnos, con ese tonto disfraz?" - preguntó señalando el traje de dragón.

"¡¿TONTO?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto trabajo nos costó hacer un disfraz para que quepan tres ponis?!" - preguntó la pony fashionista indignada.

"Pues si estoy notando lo mucho que les costó" - Goku sonrió - "Pero de todas formas pude sentir sus presencias ya que me di cuenta de que no eran un verdadero dragón" - comentó Goku y todas se quejaron al respecto - "Oigan, si tal vez sea un poco duro pero les estoy diciendo la verdad, estos dragones no parecen tan inteligentes. Tal vez ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de ustedes"

"Mira, esto es un plan totalmente a prueba de todo" - replicó la pegaso cían.

"¿En serio? ¿Y de casualidad, en que consistía su plan?" - al preguntar eso, las yeguas se quedaron mirando en blanco - "Vamos, díganme su plan amigas"

Twilight fue la primera en responder - "Bueno... para serte sinceras no pensamos en tener un plan"

El Saiyajin no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, sobre todo cuando Twilight le comentó eso - "Pero Twilight, tu eres una de las ponis más inteligentes que conozco: Se molestaron en crear un traje de dragón y seguirnos a Spike y mi hasta el reino de los dragones lleno de dragones hostiles, ¿solo para decir que no tenías un plan en particular?"

Rainbow y Rarity miraron a su amiga con la misma interrogante.

Aun con su cuestionamiento, la unicornio lila simplemente se burló - "En realidad, si tenía un plan, para tu información, pero no había alguna necesidad de ponerlo en marcha. Y mientras que los dragones son conocidos por ser duros y agresivos, no son una amenaza real para nosotros los ponis"

"¿En serio?, pues yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, porque ese no es el ambiente que recibí de ellos" - el respondió mientras que en el fondo se podía escuchar a Spike involucrarse en algo llamado "lucha libre de colas".

"¿Que quieres decir?" - preguntó la pony generosa.

"Quiero decir que al parecer estos dragones no les agradan mucho los ponis. incluso trataron de confundirnos a Spike y a mi como ponis. No puedo estar totalmente seguro, pero dado a su naturaleza salvaje los más probable es que si vieran a un verdadero pony, no dudarían en masacrarlo" - contestó Goku seriamente.

Las tres ponis tragaron saliva y entraron en nervios al decir eso - "¿D-dijiste... masacrar?" - preguntó Twilight, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar. Lo mismo hacían Rainbow y Rarity.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Tienen garras afiladas, después de todo, también pueden escupir fuego o incluso los podrían comer con sus grandes dientes" - mientras explicaba se dio cuenta de las reacciones de sus amigas pero el los calmó - "¿Pero saben un cosa?, Estos dragones no tienen comparación con los que me he topado antes"

"¿Ah sí?" - preguntó Rainbow curiosa - "¿Y como eran?"

"Bueno, para empezar esta Shen Long que es el dios dragón capaz de cumplir deseos, y también Porunga del planeta de los Namekusei pero ambos son buenos y poderosos. Pero también hubo otros malos que son igual de poderosos como los dragones malignos que surgieron de las mismas esferas. Los siete dragones malignos fueron uno de los desafío más difícil que tuve ya que uno era más poderoso que otros" - el pelinegro entonces recordó las siete peleas que tuvo en aquel momento, sobre todo no podía olvidar al dragón de una estrella que resultó el más fuerte de todos - "Pero eso dato ya lo sabían cuando me conocieron hace mucho. A lo que quiero llegar es que, ¿ya comprendieron lo peligroso que fue venir aquí sin tomar precaución?"

Twilight, Rainbow DasH y Rarity bajaron la mirada en señal de tristeza por todo el sermón del Saiyajin.

"Te entendemos Goku y lamentamos mucho haber actuado sin pensar en verdad las cosas. Pero tuvimos buenas intenciones" - respondió Twilight.

"Y yo entiendo sus motivos Twilight pero sí como ustedes se preocupan por Spike, yo también me preocupo por ustedes chicas. A mi no me gusta que alguna de mis amigos salga herido y por eso los protejo" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa de la familia son. Las tres yeguas sonrieron tristes por su comentario - "¿Supongo que ahora regresarán a casa?"

"Supongo que es lo mejor" - supuso Rarity.

La pony de melena de arcoiris suspiro EN DERROTA - "Bien... pero yo no le tengo miedo a los dragones, para que te quede claro"

Twilight también suspiro - "Tu ganas Goku, nos iremos a casa. Sólo prométeme que traerás Spike sano y salvo, él significa todo para mi" - ella dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos y le imploró que le hiciera ese favor.

"No te preocupes Twilight, estará a salvo conmigo. Te lo prometo" - Goku le levantó el pulgar arriba en señal de confianza - "Ahora sujetense de mi" - el se ofreció llevarlas de vuelta con su teletranspotación.

Las tres yeguas asintieron y tocaron la espalda del Saiyajin para que después este se desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cuando Goku estaba hablando con sus amigas, la prueba de Spike se llevaba a cabo y no le iba tan bien que digamos. La primer prueba consistió en una prueba de eructos donde todos hacían una demostración de su llamarada y saber cual era la mejor. Cuando fue el turno del bebé dragón, accidentalmente eructo su flama mágica donde salió una carta de la Princesa Celestia, el dragón Garble leyó esa nota y terminó riéndose ya que Spike era amigo por correspondencia de una ñoña princesa pony y hasta tiró esa misma carta como si fuese basura. Twilight se habría enojado si hubiera visto eso.

La siguiente prueba fue de lucha libre usando la cola y solo para ver que no sería una prueba fácil . Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, sin embargo, su oponente parecía ser un poco más grande que su tamaño pero para su sorpresa... el pequeño dragón resultó tener una extremidad mucho más larga de lo que creía y con pinchos grandes. El partido en sí no duro tanto tiempo, unos pocos segundos para ser exacto. A continuación, fue arrojado hasta chocar en la pared de la montaña, una experiencia dolorosa.

Ahora era la actividad del "Rey del tesoro", un juego donde los dragones competían unos a otros encima de una pila de gemas preciosas con el fin de derribarse entre si y el ganador sería el último que quede en pie y en la cima de la colina de gemas. A pesar de su temor en hacer esa prueba, poco a poco se subía en la colina de gemas lo más desapercibido posible. Para su suerte, la fortuna brilló en él ya que mientras los demás dragones adolescentes peleaban entre ellos y se derribaban, el tomó la oportunidad para colocarse en la cima de las pila de joyas y tirar a Garble al suelo para así declararse el ganador. Su victoria solo duró unos pocos segundos hasta que el bebé dragón tropezó de la pila de gemas.

"Parece ser que este es otro fracaso para ti, pequeño Spike. No puedo esperar a verte fallar en la 'Bola de Cañón de Lava" también" - Garble le dijo señalando el siguiente lugar del evento. Spike tragó saliva pero luego Goku llegó a su lado.

"Entonces... ¿cómo te ha ido en tus pruebas?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso y feliz.

"Mal..." - musitó mientras era levantado por su amigo - "Primero, eructé fuego y casualmente recibí una carta de la Princesa Celestia, los dragones se rieron de mi por ser amiga de una ñoña pony. Creo que ser amigo de una pony no trae nada bueno" - dijo cabizabaja.

"¿Nada bueno? ¿Hablas en serio?" - cuestionó Goku intrigado y el asintió - "Vaya, parece que estos dragones no comprenden nada"

Spike levantó una ceja - "¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Me refiero a que se burlan de ti porque eres amiga de una princesa, ¿no sabes lo que esto significa?" - preguntó nuevamente y no recibió respuesta, así que decidió seguir con su explicación - "Significa que al menos tu tienes algo que ellos no, una energía especial que te permite una conexión directa con la Celestia y es la pony más importante de Equestria. Dime, ¿Cuantos ponis pueden escribirle cartas a la Princesa Celestia con regularidad?"

"Oh, nunca había pensado en eso" - comentó el bebé dragón poniendo una garra en su barbilla tratando de entender el análisis de Goku. Y es cierto, desde temprana edad la mismísima co-gobernante le había enseñado como mandar cartas con su fuego mágico y por ello, le es útil a Twilight.

"¡OYE! - Garble gritó y ambos voltearon hacia arriba donde vieron a él y a los otros dragones parados de un pequeño acantilado. El mismo acantilado estaba por encima de un charco de lava - "¡¿Vas a venir, o qué?!" - volvió a preguntar.

"Vamos Spike" - el pelinegro le dijo con ánimos mientras sostenía al bebé dragón para llevarlo flotando hasta aterrizar con seguridad en el acantilado.

Los otros dragones se llevaron una impresión por lo último que vieron - "Wow..." - Sea quien fuese ese simio, sabía volar... ¡y sin alas!, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!.

Garble luego de sacudirse del asombro, prosiguió con el último evento - "¡Quien haga el chapoteo de lava más grande, es el dragón definitivo!" - declaró mientras se lanzaba del acantilado - "¡Geronimo!" - Al momento del impacto, provocó una enorme chapuzón, casi justo a la altura del acantilado donde los otros estaban.

Los otros dragones siguieron su ejemplo lanzándose de diferentes formas a la lava y todos sus chapuzones resultaron casi igual unos a los otros. Fue en ese entonces hasta que quedaron solos Goku y Spike.

"¿Goku...?" - musitó el dragón purpura sintiendo nervios con esta prueba, nunca había tocado la lava antes y esta era su primera experiencia - "¿Que voy a hacer...?"

"Tranquilo Spike, si estos dragones pudieron soportar la lava es obvio que tu también lo harás. Eres de su misma especia, tu puedes hacerlo amigo" - Goku le dio animos mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda.

"¡Oye tu, el de la cabeza de puercos espín negro!" - Garble le llamó desde abajo.

"¿Quién, yo?" - preguntó el Saiyajin señalándose a si mismo.

"¡Si, Tu eres el siguiente en saltar a la lava!"

"¿Y por qué debo hacer eso? ¡Creí que esta prueba era solo para dragones!" - el Saiyajin le dijo obviamente en voz alta para que lo escuche desde lejos.

"Así es, y como tu no participantes en los otras pruebas, es por obligación que participes en la última. ¿O acaso no quieres demostrar que no eres un pony?" - Garble le preguntó en tono burlón y sus amigos rieron.

El Saiyajin frunció los labios, ya se estaba molestando por la ignorancia de estos dragones, ni es un dragón ni es un pony. Pero si tenía que hacerlos callar de alguna forma, tenía que seguirles el juego. Dio un vistazo a Spike y este le correspondió con un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa entre dientes, obviamente le deseaba suerte. Goku se preparó para saltar del acantilada, no si antes en pensar las cosas; si saltaba obviamente iba a rostizarse de forma casi instante debido a las altas temperaturas que poseía, pero el guerrero Saiyajin no eran ningún tonto como para saltar así de simple, asé que tenía una forma de adentrarse a la lava sin salir chamuscado. Con su energía creó una barrera a base de su Ki que le serviría como escudo, luego Goku saltó y de un simple clavado se adentró a la lava hasta el fondo. Spike vio hacia abajo para ver como pasaban las cosas los segundos parecían horas ya que su amigo extraterrestre aún no había salido del agua y eso lo ponía nervioso ya que no quería pensar en lo que creía que iba pasar.

Y en ese mismo instante el milagro ocurrió, Goku emergió sin recibir daño alguno, la barrera de Ki lo protegió de la lava debido a su enorme poder que poseía. **(2)**

"¡Ohhhh si, jajaja!" - festejaron Garble y sus amigos dragones ya que el otro pequeño pudo soportar la lava sin problema, obviamente no sabían los del Ki - "Eres bueno en esto, chico, ahora se que no eres un pony" - Garble lo elogió por su chapuzón.

"No hay de que, je je" - Goku sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y luego fijó su vista hacia arriba - "¡Ahora te toca Spike, tu puedes hacerlo!" - alentó y los otros dragones le siguieron y también trataron de inducirle a que saltara.

Bueno, si alguien como Goku pudo hacer esto. Entonces no habría problema con él, _eso suponía _\- _"Aquí voy" _\- con una ligera respiración, Spike se armó de valor para saltar del acantilado. Por desgracia su salto no salió del todo bien y terminó chocando de panzaso en la lava hundiéndose en el proceso, luego de unos segundos el bebé dragón con el vientre rojizo, emergió de la lava - "¿Uf... yo fui.. tan mal?"

"No amigo. ¡Eso fue impresionante. Ningún pony podría haber soportado un planchazo de esa manera. Tu eres un pequeño dragón duro de roer!" - Los otros dragones estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de Garble.

* * *

Más Tarde ese día, el grupo de dragones después de terminar el evento se duspusieron a hacer la ceremonia de iniciación para Spike )quien consiguió el titulo de Drgón Novato), tuvieron una gran fiesta se degustaron en un enorme festín donde comieron montones de joyas preciosas.

"Viejo, fue un gran fiesta" - dijo Spike satisfecho con la barriga llena.

"¿Buena?. Quizás para los estándares de Ponyville. Quédate con nosotros Spike. Todavía tenemos mucho que enseñarte sobre ser un dragón" - sugirió Garble dándole un golpesito en su hombro.

"No me voy a ninguna parte. Por como me siento ahora, podría andar con ustedes para siempre" - respondió el bebé dragón mientras ponía sus garras en la nuca.

Goku no dijo nada, se limitó a solo tomar esa información. Si Spike quería quedarse con esos dragones entonces él tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero esto solo fue Spike para que conociera a otros dragones reales, después de todo les prometió a las amigas de Spike que lo regresaría sano y salvo, o a menos que decida dejarlo más tiempo y que comprendan la situación.

"Creo que ya estás listo para convertirte en un verdadero dragón" - Garble declaró mientras sus amigos se alegraban y el bebé dragón sacó una sonrisa de emoción - "Aquí cerca hay un nido con huevos de fenix. Y vamos a robarlos"

Spike no tomó buen ese último mensaje.

"¿No tienes ganas de ir a este asalto?" - Clump preguntó mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

"Oh, si. Estoy emocionado, digo, tengo ganas"

Dado que todos ya estaban listos, ya era hora de irse - "¡Muy bien, vamos!" - sugirió Garble mientras emprendían vuelo hacia su destino a excepción de Spike porque... no tenía alas.

"¡Lo siento chicos!. ¡Pero supongo que nos veremos después aquí en el crater, después de que termino todo eso del asalto. ¡Después de eso nos juntamos!" - por desgracia uno de los dragones tomó al pequeño dragón y se junto con los otros.

_"Esto me da mala espina" _\- pensó Goku mientras emprendía vuelo par a seguir a su amigo dragón.

Unos momentos después el grupo llegó a un bosque donde en uno de las ramas había una familia de aves fenix. Ahí Garble comenzó con las instrucciones - "Muy bien Spike. Ya que eres un Dragón Novato, tu vas a alejar a los padres del nido"

"Que suerte" - dijo Spike muy seguro ya que eso sonaba fácil. Sin embargo antes de que precediera con la misión, Goku se puso en medio del camino.

"Spike, detente. No puedes hacer esto"

"¿Que quieres decir?" - preguntó Spike con la ceja levantada.

"No puedo dejar que lastimes a esos fenix, o a sus hijos. Eso está mal" - dijo el Saiyajin extendiendo sus manos.

"Pero tengo que hacerlo Goku, si quiero demostrar que soy un dragón de verdad, esta es la manera de demostrarles" - Spike protestó.

"No, no debes" - Goku negó con la cabeza - "Solo porque seas un dragón no significa que debas actual como tal"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" - Spike se quejó.

"Claro que si, ¿recuerdas la historia de mi vida?" - el pelinegro preguntó y el bebé dragón asintió porque solo recordaba algo - "Bien, como recordaras yo soy un Saiyajin. Ellos se consideraban crueles y despiadados porque se dedicaban a matar gente y vender planetas. Aunque al principio no sabía de ese dato, siempre me consideraba terrícola y obtuve un corazón puro debido a las costumbres que aprendí de allí, y desde entonces me dediqué a proteger a mi familia y amigos de todo mal. No fue hasta años después cuando mi hermano mayor intentó convencerme de que me uniera a los Saiyajin pero yo no acepté eso porque sabía que no podía ser como ellos. El punto es, que tu tampoco debes aceptar ese camino Spike, porque tu ya eres un verdadero dragón tal como eres. Nuestras amigas también saben eso de ti" - Goku terminó su discurso con una sonrisa.

"Oh, ya veo"

"¿Además, de verdad quieres atacar a unos inocentes fenix?" - Goku volvió a preguntar y el negó con la cabeza.

"No, por supuesto que no" - el no atacaría a unas criaturas inocentes y majestuosas como lo son los fenix a pesar de sus características - "Así que supongo que esto fue una perdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?" - dijo cabizbaja y con algo de mal humor pero Goku le tocó el hombre.

"No exactamente. Tu querías aprender acerca de los dragones y lo hiciste. Solo resulta que los dragones no son tan grandiosos como se pensaba"

Spike sonrió - "Supongo que tienes razón" - pero cambió su expresión a un ceño fruncido - "Pero esos dragones siguen burlándose de mi"

Goku sonrió - "No te preocupes, tal vez por ahora se confíen pero cuando sea hora de tu entrenamiento y pase el tiempo. Ya verás que el que ríe al último, ríe mejor" - su comentario hizo que el bebé dragón sonriera de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento, el dúo escuchó un par de pasos detrás de ellos y el Saiyajin percibió al grupo de dragones.

"¡Aquí estas Spike, te hemos estado esperando por varios minutos!. ¡Si vas a ayudarnos con el aslato, ve allá y distrae a esos fénix para que prosigamos!" - ordenó Garble mirándolo seriamente.

Spike se puso nervioso por un momento, pero luego de ver a su amigo (quien solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio) se armó de valor para declarar - "¡No!"

"¿Que dijiste?" - preguntó el dragón en juicio. No le gustaba que los pequeños le respondieran así.

"¡Dije que no!. ¡No me gusta la idea de dañar a unos animalitos!" - Se mantuvo firme, pero luego se estremecio ya que Garble lentamente caminó hacia adelante.

"Nadie me dice 'no' a mi" - el sus amigos se pusieron a su lado.

Después de unos momentos, Goku saltó y se interpuso entre ellos y Spike - "Nadie le pondrá una garra encima a mi amigo. Les sugiero que mejor se marchen lo antes posible" - él advirtió, siendo recibido por varias risas.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y que puede hacer un pequeño simio como tú?" - preguntó Garble confiado.

"Ya verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer" - declaró mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

"Bien, si así serán las cosas. Entonces les daremos un pequeño correctivo a ambos" - dijo Garble mientras se acercaba lentamente al dúo. Spike se puso nervioso pero sabía que estaría seguro ya que Goku es muy fuerte, ni los tres dragones adolescentes juntos podrían vencerlo ya que se había enfrentado a criaturas más grandes antes. Como un Osa Mayor y la Hidra.

Los dragones se acercaban lentamente con sonrisas en sus rostros, Goku se mantenía firme listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su tensión fue interrumpida cuando una bola de fuego apareció del interior del bosque y este fue percibido por el Saiyajin.

"¡Spike, cuidado!" - exclamó Goku mientras se ponía pecho tierra con el bebé dragón. La bola de fuego continuó su trayecto hasta el trío de dragones

"¿Pero qué...?" - Garble no terminó su frase ya que la bola de fuego se estrelló en el suelo cerca de sus pies y los mandó a volar a él y sus compinches hacia unas rocas. Una gran nube de humo se produjo tras la explosión dejando desconcertados al dúo.

"¿De donde... vino eso?" - preguntó Spike impactado por el ataque.

"No estoy seguro. Probablemente vino del bosque" - respondió Goku para después pensar - _"¿Quien fue el que atacó? A jusgar por la bola de fuego debió ser un dragón pero ningún dragón es tan fuerte como para hacer un ataque como este. Además... sentí un ki muy familiar en ese ataque, que raro" _\- Goku tenía una hipótesis pero no estaba seguro de ello y solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Puso su mirada hacia el bosque pero no notó nada ni a nadie y entonces la respuesta llegó cuando de los arboles salió una figura humanoide por los aires con unas enormes alas aterrizando luego enfrente del dúo. Tanto Goku y Spike se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al nuevo ser que acaba de aparecer.

"No puede ser..." - Goku se quedó sorprendido porque reconoció al ser que intervino en la pelea.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Goku..." - habló el misterioso ser mientras volteaba a verlo para sonreirle.

"Tu eres..."

**_"¿Quién será el nuevo que acaba de aparecer, y como conoce a Goku? No se pierdan la siguiente parte en "Goku en Equestria"._**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:**

**Insertar esta canción: (/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

**Voz de Goku: "Pero si eres tú... ¿pero como regresaste a la vida?"**

**Voz del Misterioso: "La verdad es que no tengo idea pero es bueno volver a verte, mi guardián Goku. ¿Quisieras retomar la pelea que dejamos atrás?"**

**Voz de Goku: Por supuesto que si, viejo amigo y esperamos terminar esto de una vez por todas. El próximo capítulo de Goku en Equestria será: 'El Regreso de un Viejo Amigo'.**

**Voz de Spike: "Emm... Goku, ¿quién es el nuevo?"**

***Parar la Música unos tres segundos después de la ultima frase***

**Ending**

* * *

_**OMG!, a puesto que los dejé impactados con el final, ¿verdad?. Bueno, de todas formas no esperaban esto, ¿o si?. En fin, hasta aquí termino el capitulo pero no se pierdan la siguiente parte que culmina el capitulo completo.**_

_**¿Pero por qué lo hice en dos partes?, simple, es que el capitulo sería muy largo si lo continuó de golpe, me tomaría el doble de palabras del capitulo en general y ya saben que no me gusta demorar las cosas y más por ustedes que quieren ver más.**_

_**Como han visto muchas cosas de la trama original del capitulo han cambiado parcialmente; como el día en donde Spike parte para la migración y también la intervención de Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity no se hizo presente pero como dije antes, hay que ser lo más original posible.**_

* * *

**(1).- Se preguntarán, ¿por qué Harry no apareció en el capitulo?. Si mencioné que si lo haría en el trailer, bueno, lo que pasa es que no se ocurrió la manera de incluiro en la trama, sería como la rueda extra innecesaria (suena duro si lo digo de esa forma). Además, era momento de darle un respiro al personaje y dejar el capitulo correspondiente a Spike. No se preocupen, el volverá a hacer su debut después de estos capítulos.**

**(2).- Como vieron esa escena y como ustedes probablemente lo sepan, Goku era propenso a morir si hubiera entrado a la lava por si solo.**

**Pregunta; ¿Recuerdan cuando Goku casi quemó en la batalla de Freezer en Namekusei en DBZ?, pues eso probablemente hubiera sucedido lo mismo.**

**Pero pudo cubrirse de la lava debido a su barrera de ki y eso si es posible ya que el Saiyajin es muy poderoso para protegerse de ciertos factores como los las condiciones del planeta.**

**Pregunta; ¿Recuerdan cuando Broly se salvó de la trampa de lava de Gohan en la pelicula 10?, pues como dijo Krillin en aquel entonces que ni con eso bastó para matarlo y eso se debe a la barrera hecha de su ki. Así que decidí tomar prestada algo de esa escena para este capitulo.**

* * *

_**En fin, espero que esto les haya gustado. Esperen a la siguiente parte que la pondré en marcha en seguida. Recuerden si tienen dudas, sugerencias o alguna curiosidad que quieran que les diga, no olviden ponerlo en la caja de Reviews en un mensaje privado y les contestaré con todo gusto.**_

_**Aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


	19. El Regreso de un Viejo Amigo

_**Hey que onda amigo, aquí les vengo trayendo la siguiente parte del capitulo anterior y ahora si, con esto terminamos este capitulo y a la vez estamos más cerca de terminar la temporada. ¿Que triste, no?, pues no exactamente, bueno, se nos va a ir una temporada pero en su lugar vendrá otra para que sigamos con el entretenimiento.**_

_**Por lo visto, algunos de ustedes si se llevaron una sorpresa por lo último que sucedió y solo algunos supieron quien fue realmente la persona que apareció en la escena final, bueno, para aclarar todas sus dudas de una vez, lo verán a continuación en esta segunda parte.**_

_**Un saludo a todos mis seguidores, ¡Ya llegamos a los 500 reviews!. Si, como lo vieron, ¡Los 500 reviews ya llegaron, YAY!. *:D***_

_**(Si no me creen, sumen los reviews de las dos temporadas para comprobarlo.)**_

_**No saben lo feliz que me siento, en serio, no muchas historias buenas llegan a esa cantidad de reviews en tan corto tiempo. Estoy consiente de que hay historias que superan en cifras lo que yo he hecho, pero vamos, hay que contar el esfuerzo que hace. *;)***_

* * *

_**Y como prometí, voy a contestar el review que hizo llegar a la meta, aquí esta shavos:**_

**_Samield512: _**_SuperPonySaiyanx9000 cuando saldra la continuacion de goku en equestria del capitulo 18 ?_

_No aguanto las esperas :)_

**_SPSX9000:_**_ **Bueno shavo, tus deseos son ordenes y espero que disfrutes este capitulo porque lo hizo precisamente por ti. Tu último comentario hizo que llegara a la meta que desee desde hace tiempo y espero verte en otra ocasión amigo. Saludos *n_n***_

* * *

_**Y bueno, ese fue el comentario numero 500 de mi historia y ojalá lleguemos a los 1000 dentro de pronto. Obviamente me tomará como dos temporadas pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**_

_**¿Saben?, les quiero dar un anuncio oficial. Estoy pensando en hacer más crossovers para Dragon Ball GT, si gustan, ustedes podrían darme sugerencias con alguna serie que tengan en mente en los reviews.**_

_**Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía decir. Sin más preámbulos... ¡CONTINUAMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Capitulo 18: El Regreso de un Viejo Amigo**

**(Misión Dragón, Parte 2)**

**Intro**

_**(Reproducir esta canción: /watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)**_

_***Previamente en Goku en Equestria***_

_**(Insertar escenas al azar del del capitulo anterior, casi igual como en todo el anime DB)**_

_**Narrador: Anteriormente, Goku y sus amigas ponis habían presenciado la gran migración de dragones donde surgieron miles de dragones del cielo.**_

_"Pfff, que aburrida acrobacia. ¿Es todo lo que hacen?" - preguntó esceptica. Justo cuando preguntó eso, uno de los escamoso se chocó con otro y comenzaron a pelear, uno de ellos lanzó fuego por la boca.  
_

_"¿Que te pareció esa acrobacia Rainbow Dash? ¿Te pareció aburrida?" - preguntó Goku con una sonrisa burlandose de su cara.  
_

_"Sip, los dragones somos una fuerza que se debe reconocer" - dijo el bebé dragón con orgullo hacia su raza de origen. Luego comenzó a recibir comentarios mimados de parte de las yeguas  
_

**_Al parecer Spike, estaba siendo demasiado blimado y eso se debe a que todavía era un bebé para los de especie y las ponis se lo hacían notar demasiado. Goku simplemente se lo ocurrió una gran idea para ayudar a su amigo._**

_"Spike va a unirse a la migración de dragones, y yo iré con él"_

_"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" - preguntaron las ponis al unisono y luego cayeron de espalda. Spike por otro lado le brillaron los ojos de emoción._

**_Goku y Spike se emprendieron en un viaje para que el bebé dragón pudiera aprender un poco más la vida de un verdadero dragón. Y como era de esperarse, se encontraron con cierto grupo de dragones que no los recibieron del todo bien._**

_"Um, disculpe... Hola, soy Spike"_

_"Seguro que es Spike y no 'enano'?" - preguntó un dragón de escamas purpuras conocido como Gas se burló de él y los demás le siguieron el juego._

**_Los dragones adolescentes pusieron a prueba a Spike para demostrarles que también era un verdadero dragón, al principio no le iba tan bien pero luego su suerte comenzó a cambiar. Sin embargo, para su última prueba tenía que cometer algo que iba en contra de sus principios, robar los huevos de un fenix._**

_"¡Dije que no!. ¡No me gusta la idea de dañar a unos animalitos!" - Spike se mantuvo firme.  
_

_"Nadie me dice 'no' a mi" - Garble sus amigos se pusieron a su lado._

_"Nadie le pondrá una garra encima a mi amigo. Les sugiero que mejor se marchen lo antes posible"  
_

_"¿Ah si? ¿Y que puede hacer un pequeño simio como tú?" - preguntó Garble confiado.  
_

_Sin embargo, su tensión fue interrumpida cuando una bola de fuego apareció del interior del bosque y este fue percibido por el Saiyajin._

_"¿De donde... vino eso?" - preguntó Spike impactado por el ataque. En ese instante, un nuevo ser apareció justo en frente de ambos._

_"No puede ser..." - musitó Goku con los ojos abiertos._

_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Goku..."_

**_¿Quien será el nuevo ser que acaba de aparecer, y cómo conoce a Goku?"_**

**_*Solo de trompetas*_**

**_Hoy presentamos: "El Regreso de un Viejo Amigo"_**

* * *

_(_Narración normal)

Goku y Spike se habían quedado viendo al nuevo individuo que había atacado a Garble y a sus compinches.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Goku..." - habló el misterioso ser mientras volteaba a verlo para sonreirle.

"T-Tu eres..." - el Saiyajin tartamudeaba porque reconoció a esa persona que había tomado por muerto hace tiempo, o sellado, quien sabe pero de que sucedió hace tiempo no hay duda.

Spike notó la actitud del peli negro y se quedó intrigado - "Emm... ¿Goku?, ¿que te pasa? ¿Quien es este tipo y por qué sabe tu nombre?"

"Cuatro Estrellas..." - finalmente Goku le reveló el nombre del misterioso ser que apareció en escena.

"¿Cuatro Estrellas?" - el bebé dragón nuevamente arqueó una ceja de intriga al decir ese nombre. Nunca había escuchado de alguien que tuviese un nombre que combinase con un numero. Pero si se trataba de alguien que conocía a Goku y viceversa, entonces tendría algo de sentido.

El mencionado dragón sonrió amistosamente - "Es bueno que todavía me recuerdes mi guardián Goku" - dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él mostrando señal de respeto hacia el guerrero.

"Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti amigo, tu eres el recuerdo de mi abuelito y es imposible que me olvide de ti" - Goku dijo con su típica sonrisa de su familia pero luego cambió de tema - "Spike, el es mi amigo y a la vez una de mis posesiones, el dragón de Cuatro Estrellas. Cuatro Estrellas, el es uno de mis amigos de este planeta, Spike, el es igual que tu, un dragón pero un bebé" - Goku presentó uno del otro.

"Es un placer conocerte, bebé dragón" - Cuatro Estrellas se presentó amablemente ante el pequeño que pertenecía en la categoría de dragones mortales, pero el no diferenciaba a otros dragones como cualquier otra deidad, o mejor dicho, un descendiente de una deidad. **(1)**

"¡¿Es un dragón?!" - preguntó Spike con los ojos abiertos y Goku asintió de afirmación pero todavía Spike tenía dudas ya que vio detenidamente al 'dragón' de escamas brillantes como el oro y solo tenía un par de alas pero sin cola, eso no lo hace ver como un dragón - "No es que dude de ti, pero no te pareces mucho a los otros dragones que he visto hasta ahora" - lo decía por su tamaño, básicamente era un poco más grande que Garble y sus amigos.

"Puede que mi anatomía no sea como los dragones comunes de este mundo, pero te puedo asegurar que soy un dragón como tu, pero de una categoría diferente" - explicaba Cuatro Estrellas.

"¿Como cual?"

"Podría decirse que soy un dragón divino, ya que fui creado por la contra parte maligna del dios dragón Shen Long, al igual que mis otros seis hermanos con nuestros respectivos números estrellas. Y como ya te darás cuenta por mi nombre, soy la representación espiritual de la esfera que pertenece a Son Goku" - terminó de explicar el dragón del fuego dejando al bebé dragón impresionado.

"¿Eso es cierto Goku?" - preguntó Spike y su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es Spike, el es uno de los dragones malignos que me había enfrentado antes de venir a Equestria, como se los había dicho hace tiempo"

Spike se estremeció al mencionar la palabra maligno - "¿Entonces él es malo?" - preguntó eso porque pensó que los iba a atacar igual que Nightmare Moon, o Discord.

Goku negó con la cabeza y tocó su hombro - "No Spike, Cuatro Estrellas a diferencia de los otros seis dragones, el no tiene malas intenciones de atacarnos ni a ti ni ningún ser inocente, ¿verdad Cuatro Estrellas?" - le preguntó y el dragón asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es Goku, yo no atacaría a los mujeres ni a los niños, como tú pequeño" - dijo señalando obviamente a Spike.

"Menos mal" - el dragón purpura suspiró de alivio, menos mal que era amigo de Goku.

"Por cierto Cuatro Estrellas, ¿como es que regresaste a la vida y como nos encontraste?" - preguntó el guardián de las esferas del dragón. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando pelearon contra el dragón de Una Estrella (Yi Xing Long) pero al final su ayuda no le sirvió de mucho para el dragón más poderoso.

"Para serte sincero Goku. No tengo idea de cómo regresé a la vida, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en si en mi forma original, también pude sentir la presencia de mis seis hermanos en este mundo" - respondió Si Xing Long tratando de pensar en una posible respuesta.

"Espera, si tu espíritu regreso, ¿eso quiere decir que los demás dragones también lo hicieron?" - preguntó Goku un poco preocupado, y precisamente recordó que en Ponyvile estaban las esferas de dos, seis y cinco estrellas resguardadas y temían que los espíritus de esa esferas se levanten de su letargo y causen problemas en la ciudad. **(2)**

"No te preocupes Goku, hasta ahora no he sentido el ki de mis hermanos, ellos siguen dormidos debido a que los purificaste cuando los venciste" - respondió Cuatro Estrellas calmando sus ansias.

"Que alivio" - el Saiyajin suspiró en alivio y entonces le vino una hipótesis - "¿Sabes?, creo que ya se el motivo del como regresaste a la vida, yo creo que como eres menos maligno que tus hermanos, pues tu pudiste despertar con más facilidad, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, eso me imagino" - Cuatro Estrellas estuvo de acuerdo con su suposición - "Y con respecto a como te encontré es porque sentí tu ki. Cuando estaba recorriendo estas tierras pude sentir un ki gigantesco e inmediatamente reconocí que ese ki te pertenecía" - continuó explicando.

"Wow, eres muy inteligentes, Cuatro Estrellas. A diferencia de otros dragones, tu si que eres más astuto" - Goku lo elogió pero luego escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta, y ese era Spike"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Oh perdón Spike, no fue mi intención ofenderte, lo que pasa es que Cuatro Estrellas tiene más poderes que cualquier dragón presente en este que me comprendas amigo" - Goku intentó disculparse con el asistente de Twilight.

"Meh, no importa. De eso no puedo discutir" - en eso si tenía razón, tal vez no sentía presencias como su amigo el Saiyajin pero sabía que ese dragón mostraba cualidades diferentes ante el resto de su especie.

Sin embargo, su platica fue interrumpida cuando escucharon el sonido de unas rocas moverse, los tres miraron a cierta dirección y pudieron ver que Garble y sus compinches se habían levantado después del golpe.

"Ughhh, pero que golpazo" - Garble sacudió su cabeza de la jaqueca que tenía debido al choque de hace minutos atrás - "¿Quien fue el que hizo eso?" - preguntó molesto.

"¡Ahí viene Garble de regreso!" - exclamó Spike un poco nervioso pero Goku le sonrió.

"Tranquilo Spike, este asunto ya está resuelto" - dijo mientras veía al dragón dorado y este asintió de afirmación porque ya sabía a que se refería.

Garble y sus amigos dragones se reincorporaron y caminaron hacia Goku y Spike con la intención de sacarles las respuestas, usarían la fuerza si era necesario. Pero no contaban con la presencia de un tercer individuo frente de ellos.

"Les sugiero que mejor se marchen, dragones adolescentes. No permitiré que toquen a ellos dos en mi presencia" - habló Cuatro Estrellas autoritariamente y los dragones simplemente rieron.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y que nos vas a hacer si no queremos hacer lo que tu dices?" - preguntó Garble muy confiado, ese nuevo dragón se creía mucho pero no era para tanto, su altura era un poco diferente así que las cosas estaban igualadas, con excepción del numero de dragones presentes.

Cuatro estrellas sonrió - "Entonces me veré la penosa decisión de darles un escarmiento"

"Eso lo veremos" - y sin pensarlo dos veces Gable escupió una llamarada de fuego hacia el dragón de fuego, Cuatro Estrellas no se molestó en esquivar el ataque, entonces el fuego finalmente tocó su cuerpo envolviéndose casi por completo. Spike se quedó en shock pero Goku se quedó sonriente, ya que sabía de antemano que sus llamas no iban a surtir efecto ante su amigo dragón ya que la diferencia de poderes era considerable, justo como habría pasado con él si el hubiera querido luchar.

En ese momento, Garble cesó su llamarada - "¿Que te pareció eso, eh?" - preguntó satisfecho ya que problamente el nuevo dragón quedaría lastimado por ese ataque. Sin embargo, para su desilusión, cuando las llamas se disolvieron Cuatro Estrellas quedó completamente ileso, es más, hasta sus escamas doradas lucieron más brillantes que antes.

"¿Eso fue tu mejor ataque? Si fue así, entonces me has decepcionado completamente" - habló el dragón de fuego de forma burlona.

"¿Q-Qué?" - tanto Garble como sus compañeros se quedaron en shock ya que el fuego no le hizo nada de nada - "¿Pero cómo...?"

"¿Sobreviví al ataque?" - Cuatro Estrellas terminó la pregunta que iba a decir - "Facil, mi elemento es el fuego. Por lo tanto puedo sobrevivir a enormes cantidades de calor"

"N-No es posible" - tartmudeo Gas incrédulo.

"¿Así que... van a retirarse? Porque esta es la última oportunidad" - advirtió Cuatro Estrella lo más paciente posible.

"¡Jamás, los dragones no nos retiramos así de facil. Tenemos nuestro orgullo de dragón!" - protestó Garble.

"Conozco el orgullo de un dragón y tu no eres el ejemplo de ellos. Solo eres un fanfarrón abusador" - replicó Cuatro Estrellas sereno.

"¡Eres un...! ¡Me las pagarás!" - Garble tuvo suficiente y se abalanzó contra el dragón de fuego e intentó golpearlo con un puño, este conectó directamente a su abdomen, sin embargo el golpe de Garble no fue suficiente ya que Cuatro Estrellas no se inmutó ante el golpe, ni siquiera un signo de dolor.

"No me toques..." . musitó Cuatro Estrellas mientras hacía una de sus técnicas. Su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse de rojo intenso elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo de una forma descomunal, esta acción provocó que la garra de Garble ardiera en llamas como si estuviera en el mismo infierno.

"¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy. Ayudenme!" - Desesperadamente se separó de él y le pidió a sus amigos que extingueran las llamas y ellos, estando casi tan asustados como su amigo, intentaron apagar las flamas de su garra.

"Wow..." - Spike se quedó impresionado por lo que acaba de ver, no sabía que había pasado pero el dragón dorado había quemado la garra de Garble al momento de que este lo tocó, incluso estando a distancia pudo sentir el calor que habái aparecido repentinamente. Goku permaneció sonriente ya que el dragón adolescente cometió el error de tocar a Cuatro Estrellas en descuido, un error que hasta el mismo le había pasado cuando peleó con el la primera vez.

Unos momentos después de una serie de gritos como de niña, los amigos de Garble finalmente pudieron apagar la llama de la garra del dragón rojo.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" - preguntó Garble perplejo.

"Mi cuerpo puede cambiar a la misma temperatura de la superficie del sol por unos instantes, es decir, a 6000 grados centigrados" - respondió Si Xing Long mientras retornaba el color de su cuerpo y a la vez se restauraba su temperatura habitual - "Y es por eso que el fuego es mi elemento natural. El sol es mi fuente de poder"

"¡I-Imposible. Ningún dragón puede hacer algo como eso, eso es una locura!" - replicó Garble mientras retrocedía en miedo por sus super poderes.

"En este mundo no existen lo imposible. Y como desperdiciaron su oportunidad de salir ilesos de esto, me veré la necesidad de darles un castigo" - tras decir eso, Cuatro Estrellas extendió sus alas mientras emprendía vuelo. Antes de que Garble o sus amigos pudieran comprender la situación, el dragón de fuego apareció justo detrás de los tres en menos de un milisegundo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, cada uno recibió una tremenda patada de parte de Cuatro Estrellas mandando así a los dragones adolescentes a volar a varios metros hasta chocar entre los árboles y caer inconscientes como toque final.

"Pero que rápido..." - musitó Spike con los ojos como platos - "Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash podría haber visto ese movimiento, eso creo"

"Pues podríamos decir eso Spike" - habló Goku y el dragón volteó a mirarlo - "La velocidad de Cuatro Estrellas es de la más rápidas que existen, es más, incluso es más rápido que yo en mi forma de Super Saiyajin 4" - ese comentario sobre saltó a Spike, ¿incluso es más rápido que el Saiyajin?, ¿entonces ese dragón era tan fuerte como él?. Esto no se lo esperaba.

Cuatro Estrellas tras concluir los problemas aterrizó nuevamente en tierra y se acercó a sus dos amigos - "Esos dragones no valían la pena. Supongo que no debí ensuciarme las garras en vano"

"Pues claro que no Cuatro Estrellas, esos tipos no tenían si quiera una mínima posibilidad de vencerte ya que eran débiles" - Goku concordó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, hasta el los hubiera vencido con un dedo.

"Tienes razón. Sin embargo Goku, no te dije esto antes pero existe otro motivo del por qué quería encontrarme contigo"

"¿Y cual es amigo?"

"Quiero pelear una vez contigo" - ese comentario provocó intrigas en las miradas de ambos.

"¿Pelear conmigo?" - preguntó Goku y él asintió - "¿Y por qué Cuatro Estrellas?"

"Te diré por qué Goku, ¿recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos antes de que venciste al dragón de Tres Estrellas?"

"¿El dragón de Tres Estrellas?" - Goku intentó recordar ese momento, no era tan bueno para recordar ciertos acontecimientos y aún menos debido a todo por lo que ha pasado en estos meses. Pero luego de pensar un rato, finalmente el recuerdo le vino a la mente - "¡Ah si ya recuerdo. Habíamos acordado enfrentarnos en otra ocasión después de que tu hermano me dañó la vista, pero luego apareció Una Estrella y pues no podimos hacerlo, ¿a eso te referías?"

El dragón asintió - "Así es, pero luego habíamos luchado pero solo fue para engañar a Una Estrella antes de que el me matara otra vez" - la verdad es que tenía resentimientos de ambos acontecimientos - "Por eso quiero pelear contigo Goku, quiero saber que tan fuerte has vuelto en todo este tiempo. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, amigo?" - le pidió mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

"¡Por supuesto que pelearé contigo amigo" - Goku sin dudarlo dos veces, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una batalla emocionante y aún más tratandose de un viejo conocido (hay que recordar que la última pelea con alguien conocido por Goku fue Bills). Pero luego recordó algo importante que debía hacer, se dirigió al bebé dragón - "Spike, te sugiero que te mantengas aquí oculto hasta que nuestra pelea. Pero para evitar más riesgos, pelearé en un lugar donde no haya dragones, y evitar llamar la atención. Así que te llevaré con Twilight en la biblioteca ahora mismo, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Claro Goku. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a esta migración de dragones, te prometo que a partir de ahora seré un mejor dragón para ti. Y ten suerte en tu pelea amigo" - Spike le dijo con un pulgar arriba de aprobación y luego volteó su vista hacia la familia de los fénix al que Garble quería iba a robarle los huevos - "Adios amiguitos, ojalá cuiden a sus polluelos" - se despidió de la familia de fénix y ellos hicieron lo mismo y le agradecieron de protegerlos a todo momento.

Goku sonrió ante su respuesta y se dirigió al otro dragón - "Cuatro Estrellas, ¿me puedes esperar un segundo?. Llevaré a Spike de vuelta a su casa para que esté seguro"

"Claro Goku, tienes mi permiso" - el era paciente así que no había problemas y estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Esta pelea podría poner el riesgo a todo civil que pasara de casualidad en el terreno donde iban a pelear.

El pelinegro tomó al bebé dragón para realizar la teletransportación para llevarlo de vuelta a Ponyville en un instante y dejarlo enfrente de la biblioteca Golden Oaks, tras hacer esto, Goku hizo nuevamente su técnica para regresar a la tierra de los dragones en el mismo instante. Spike simplemente abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa para encontrarse con su amiga unicornio de color lila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo algunos pergaminos mientras bebía algo de té, obviamente sintiéndose sola debido a la ausencia de su asistente y a causa de esto, no podía conciliar el sueño pero no quiso evadir la advertencia del Saiyajin porque confiaba en su seguridad. Pero de igual forma se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en estos momentos y también si iba regresar a salvo.

"¿Twilight?" - dijo una voz haciendo que la unicornio dejara todos sus pensamientos atrás y cuando volteó vio al bebé dragón.

"¡Spike!" - Twilight se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza - "¡Oh Spike, te extrañé tanto!" - le dijo mientras le daba unos besitos en sus mejillas.

"Emm... si, yo también te extrañé" - Spike no le molestaba ser abrazado pero si se estaba sintiendo incomodo debido al cariño que estaba recibiendo así de repente. Pero supongo que debió esperar esto, había salido de casa durante unos días - "¿Twilight... podrías soltarme?"

"Oh, claro. Lo siento, me emocioné demasiado" - Twilight se disculpó por su comportamiento pero luego recuperó la cordura - "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?" - le preguntó a pesar de que ella y dos de sus amigos estuvieron presentes en la tierra de los dragones, y a diferencia de Goku, el si no se percató de su presencia.

"Me fue bien, supongo. Tal vez no pude aprender acerca de mis orígenes, pero aprendí como ser un verdadero dragón en el futuro. No puedo esperar a que Goku me entrene" - Spike dijo con mucho entusiasmo, la unicornio sonrió de manera triste, tal vez no logró todos sus objetivos pero lo importante es que su asistente numero uno haya regreado ileso de ese lugar.

"Me siento feliz por tu Spike, y se que te volverás en un excelente dragón en un futuro cercano" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas pero luego recordó algo - "Por cierto, ¿donde está Goku? ¿No vino contigo a la biblioteca?"

"No, y eso fue porque tenía que ir a pelear con un dragón" - respondió el bebé dragón.

"¿Pelear con un dragón? ¿Estás seguro?" - preguntó Twilight muy intrigado cuando dijo eso, el dragón purpura asintió de afirmación.

"Al parecer es un viejo amigo suyo que tiene relación con las Esferas del Dragón, al menos eso es como yo entendí. El sugirió en llevarme a la biblioteca antes para evitar conflictos y no interferir en su batalla" - explicó Spike.

"Ya veo" - Twilight escuchó toda su respuesta pero todavía tenía muchas dudas en mente, las primer pregunta eran como: ¿Que clase de dragón se enfrentaría al guerrero más fuerte de Equestria? ¿Y como será ese amigo del Saiyajin?. Esas y más preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, bueno, ignorando todo ese tema, al menos Goku fue sensato en traer de vuelta a casa antes de ir a pelear, al menos cumplió su promesa de traerlo a casa - "Bueno Spike, sea como sea el asunto de Goku, estamos seguros de que lo resolverá pronto. Por ahora ve a dormir, ya que se hace tarde" - obviamente Equestria ya estaba oscuras y la luna brillando en todo su esplendor.

"Claro Twilight" - Spike obedeció pero su estomago rugió en ese momento - "¿Pero podría cenar algo antes?" - le pidió tímidamente.

"Esta bien, vamos a cenar. Después de todo yo tampoco pude comer bien debido a tu ausencia" - dijo Twilight mientra su estomago resonó. Sus noches de insomnio obviamente le afectaron.

* * *

**Intermission**

**(/watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc)**

**Voz de anunciador: "Enseguida regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

***Segunda Parte, Después de los Comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: "Ya regresamos con Goku en Equestria"**

* * *

**Mientras Tanto  
**

En algun lugar del planeta, Goku y Cuatro Estrellas estaban en una zona deshabitada un poco apartado de la tierra de los dragones para evitar a todos los civiles de la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

_**(Nota del Autor Imaginen que el escenario es similar a la zona rocosa en modo nocturno del juego DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3)**_

"Bien Goku, ahora si estamos listos para nuestra batalla de reencuentro, ¿estás listo?" - preguntó el dragón de Cuatro Estrellas.

"Claro que si amigo, desde hace mucho que espero esto y ahora terminaremos lo que dejamos atrás" - respondió el Saiyajin poniéndose en pose de pelea. Ambos se quedaron quietos esperando por varios segundos a que uno de los dos haga el primer movimiento.

**(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=XsEtAWk5OQU&amp;)**

El primer en moverse fue Cuatro Estrellas quien desplegó sus alas para moverse a un gran velocidad, Goku apenas reaccionó para bloquear su puño con su brazo y después quiso contraatacar con una patada pero el dragón se apartó de el inmediatamente para esquivar su pie y reincorporarse. Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro quien fue volando directamente hacia el para atacarlo, Cuatro Estrellas puso sus brazos para bloquear su ataque pero lo que no se espero es que a pocos centímetros de que Goku se le acercara, el desapareció en un imagen ilusora dejando desconcertado a Cuatro Estrellas.

"¡Haaaaaaa!" - Goku apareció justo en su espalda para dar otra patada pero el dragón de fuego reaccionó a tiempo para detener su golpe usando su garra, el Saiyajin no se detuvo porque siguió con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que el dragón no paraba de bloquear. Después de unos momentos, aprovechando que el oponente flanqueó por un segundo, con una mano libre golpeó a Cuatro Estrella en su rostro mandándolo a retroceder unos metros. Ahora tanto el Saiyajin como el dragón extendieron sus manos para disparar una esfera de ki y ambas se estrellaron entre si provocando una

"Buen golpe, querido Goku. Sigues siendo tan astuto como siempre" - El dragón de escamadas doradas sonrió mientras frotaba su mejilla en donde recibió el golpe.

"Ji ji, tu tampoco quedas atrás Cuatro Estrellas. Tu velocidad sigue siendo buena a pesar de todo" - Goku lo elogió por su comentario - "Pero creo que ya llegó el momento de ponerse serios, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, tienes mucha razón" - el dragón asintió con la cabeza - "Yo ya tengo mi verdadera forma para pelear y ahora quiero que tu lo hagas también"

"Muy bien, como tu quieras" - el Saiyajin estaba a punto de concentrar su Ki pero su amigo lo detuvo.

"Pero antes de eso Goku, no quiero que te transformes en Super Saiyajin 4. Se muy bien que tu poder ya no es el mismo como en la primera vez que peleamos, estoy consiente de que alcanzaste una transformación más fuerte que la supera, ¿o me equivoco?" - inquirió Cuatro Estrellas.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "No te mentiré Cuatro Estrellas, es cierto tu afirmación. Hace poco había recuperado una transformación que rivaliza al poder de un dios y ocurrió justo cuando llegué a este planeta"

"Entonces quiero verla ahora mismo. Hazme el honor de ser testigo de ese grandioso poder que tienes" - dijo el dragón de fuego dispuesto a luchar sin remordimiento.

"De acuerdo" - el Saiyajin aceptó su petición y se dispuso a hacerle el favor a su viejo amigo.

**(Insertar esta Canción: /watch?v=ek107qpbCnA)**

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Concentrando nuevamente si Ki comenzó a transformarse en sus fases del Super Saiyajin, desde el uno hasta cuatro - **"¡Cuatro Estrellas, te mostraré la transformación que supera al del Super Saiyajin 4, prepárate!" **\- habló Goku antes de continuar con sus transformaciones. Su aura de ki se tornó en el color del fuego y su cuerpo sufrió otro cambió, su cuerpo retornó al cuerpo que tenía en su forma base pero su cabello rojo hacía la diferencia notable al igual que sus ojos rojos.

_"¿Este es el poder de mi guardián?. Es increíble..." _\- pensó Cuatro Estrellas al sentir el inmenso Ki del Saiyajin. Es más de lo que había esperado de esa nueva transformación, la apariencia era lo de menos porque el poder era lo importante.

A pocos momentos de terminar con su transformación, Goku sonrió de satisfacción - **"Esta es la transformación del Super Saiyajin Dios"**

"¿Super Saiyajin Dios?" - preguntó Cuatro Estrellas todavía sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Nunca imaginó que los Saiyajin podrían llegar hasta ese nivel, ojalá hubiera visto eso la primera vez que pelearon en la Tierra - "Bueno Goku, me has dejado con otra buena impresión y eso no se discute. Tus poderes nunca tendrán un limite" - el lo elogió y el Saiyajin solo respondió poniendo su dedo sobre su nariz con su típica sonrisa.

**"Ahora es momento de pelear en serio, Cuatro Estrellas" - **dijo Goku mientras se ponía en pose de pelea y Cuatro Estrellas obedeció sin cuestionar. Ahora comenzaba la segunda ronda.

**(Insertar esta canción /watch?v=hmmdPxTuWDU)**

Ambos peleadores desaparecieron al mismo tiempo ya que usaron supervelocidad, nada estaba a la vista y lo único que se podían ver eran ondas de choque que aparecían en el cielo una y otra. Luego de unos golpes de ultra choque, Cuatro Estrellas fue el primer en aparecer ya que en un momento Goku le dio un patada que lo mandó a volar.

_"Pero que poder..." _\- pensó Cuatro Estrellas sorprendido, apenas pudo contener la fuerza del Super Saiyajin Dios y eso que solo usó su fuerza y todavía faltaba cuando usara el ki, sin embargo, el dragón no iba a retroceder porque la pelea ya se puso interesante. Luego, Si Xing Ling se reincorporó para volver a pelear pero al momento de hacerlo Goku ya había aparecido detrás de su espalda, el dragón de fuego quiso atacar usando su puño pero el Saiyajin lo bloqueó con su ante brazo y luego le contestó con un codazo en el abdomen del dragón de escamas doradas y este reaccionó con una gruñido de dolor, aprovechando eso Goku tomó la pierna de su contrincante y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que lo lanzó contra las rocas.

"¡Aghhhhhh, maldición...!" - gruñó el dragón de Cuatro Estrellas tras haberse estrellado contra las rocas - _"Definitivamente esa nueva transformación no tiene nada que ver con el Super Saiyajin 4. Antes solía superar su velocidad pero ahora las cosas han cambiado" _\- pensó tras analizar los reflejos del pelirojo con cola de mono, definitivamente a mejorado desde la última vez.

**"¿Que sucede Cuatro Estrellas?. Pensé que querías una pelea de verdad" **\- comentó Goku con una sonrisa burlona, no se estaba burlando de su amigo pero si tenía que provocarlo para que diera su máximo esfuerzo.

"Esto aun no termina, mi querido Goku" - declaró el dragón de fuego mientras se reincorporaba para despupes tronar los huesos de su cuello. Desplegó sus alas para volver a volar y estar a la altura del Saiyajin - "Ahora es momento de mostrar mis verdaderos poderes" - declaró mientras extendía su mano para expulsar su ki, una esfera roja salió la palma de su mano y esta comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta que el dragón se cubrió en una bola de fuego - **"¡Ataque Pistola Solar!" -** en ese momento Nuova Shenron comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de ki de forma rápida. Goku se quedó donde estaba y estaba listo para contrarestrar el ataque, rodeando una de su mano con su ki divino comenzó a desviar los mortíferos ataques del dragón de Cuatro Estrellas, los ataques los desviaba en todas direccione del cielo con el fin de evitar que alguna de las esferas de energía chocase contra el terreno.

**"¿Eso es todo?" - **inquirió Goku tras desviar las últimas esferas de energía. Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta oral, recibió una respuesta en forma de técnica.

**"¡Tonrado Ardiente!" **\- se escuchó la voz de Cuatro Estrellas ya que este se envolvió en una aura de fuego y fue volando directamente hacia el. Goku esquivó el ataque ya que la temperatura de su contrincante era similar al del sol.

**"Uff, que cerca" **\- Goku tuvo que admitir que esa combinación casi resultó efectiva. Aun teniendo la transformación del SSJD, era vulnerable a los ataques del dragón del fuego y eso que estan peleando de noche, si estuvieran de día, el sol le daría una gran ventaja a su amigo.

Pero los ataques de Si Xing Long no cesaron ya que todavía tenía un truco bajo la manga, cruzando sus manos creó un lente morada justo en frente de él - **"¡Rayo Nova!" **\- en ese momento, el dragón de escamas doradas disparó un rayo de haz-sobre-calentado, Goku reconocó esa técnica y no dudo dos veces en esquivar el ataque ya que ese rayo era letal capaz de cortar cualquier cosa y el no era la excepción. Al momento de esquivar el rayo nova, este continuó su curso y partió una gran montaña de roca en dos partes como cuchillo a la mantequilla. Goku siguió volando con el fin de evitar y luego de unos segundos el rayo finalmente el rayo de Cuatro Estrellas rozó el brazo del Super Saiyajin Dios. **(2)**

**"¡Agh, maldición...!" - **pensó Goku mientras se tocaba el brazo donde recibió el impacto, el ardor era simplemente insoportable_** \- "Cuatro Estrellas sigue tiendo grandes poderes, no por nada el sol es su elemento natural" **_\- apostaba todas sus esferas del dragón a que la Princesa Celestia no podría asemejar al poder de Cuatro Estrellas.

"¡Escucha Goku, mi Rayo Nova no está totalmente cargada debido a la ausencia del sol. Pero aún así, es lo suficientemente potente para partir tu cuerpo aún con tu transformación" - declaró Nuevo Shenron mientras cruzaba sus manos para realizar el mismo ataque.

Goku al ver eso, quitó su mano de su brazo lastimado** \- "¿Ah si?, pues déjame decirte algo Cuatro Estrellas. Las técnicas que se vuelven a usar en mi, no vuelven a dar el mismo efecto!" **\- el rayo si lo afectó, eso es un hecho, pero a diferencia de la esta pelea, el efecto del rayo no le dolió tanto como la primera vez, su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de memorizar los ataques de ki del oponente. Y ahora que su amigo tenía ese lente en frente suyo, decidió usarlo en su contra, como la última vez. Goku puso sus dedos sobre su frente para realizar una vieja técnica conocida - **"¡Taiyoken!" **\- en ese instante, un gran destello de luz apareció cubriendo casi todo el cielo. Cuatro Estrellas se quedó paralizado ya que la luz del Saiyajin lo encegueció por completo, y por si eso fuera poco, su espejo estaba justo enfrente de él, por lo tanto el intensidad de la luz aumenta desmesuradamente. Justo como la última vez. Con el oponente aturdido, el Saiyajin apareció justo en la espalda para propiciarle una tremenda patada en la espalda del dragón y mandarlo muy lejos.

_"Arrghhhh" _\- pensó Nuova Shenron al sentir dolor en su espalda ya que el golpe le afectó, y como no pudo prevenir el ataque pues la patada fue efectiva. Luego de unos momentos, el dragón de Cuatro Estrellas recuperó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de estrellarse con una montaña, para evitar el impacto, rodeó su cuerpo en un aura de fuego aumentando su temperatura corporal para así traspasar la montaña al que iba a estrellarse. Ahora ya reincorporado, se dio cuenta de que su oponente Goku estaba haciendo una técnica que conocía muy bien.

**"Kaaaa... Meeee..." **\- efectivamente, el Saiyajin estaba haciendo su famosa técnica, estaba reuniendo su Ki y lo juntó en la palma de su mano formando una esfera de color azul.

"Ya veo, ¿así que lo va a hacer?" - se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía - "Bueno, pues yo tampoco me quedaré atrás" - comentó mientras realizaba su mejor movimiento - **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." - **Si Xing Long recitaba un especie de canto para convocar su técnica, en ese momento una bola de fuego se formó y poco a poco esa misma bola comenzaba aumentar de tamaño hasta igualar al de la técnica de Goku, a continuación agarró la esfera y lo puso en la misma posición del Kamehameha.

**"Haaaaaa... Meeeeeeee..."** \- el Saiyajin Dios seguía con lo suyo mientras aumentaba el poder de su ki.

**"¡Estrella Nova!" - **Cuatro Estrellas exclamó y lanzó su poderosa esfera de fuego contra el Saiyajin.

**"¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!" **\- Goku liberó una enorme viga de energía que viajó a toda velocidad hasta que ambas técnicas se impactaron entre si, lo primero que sucedió fue que un enorme destello de luz se produjo en medio del terreno ya que ambas técnicas tenían enormes cantidades de ki acumulado, tanto fue el impacto que hasta produjo terremotos en los lugares más cercanos donde se hacía el combate. El Kamehameha y la Estrella Nova parecían igualarse ya que ni uno ni el otro estaban ganando terreno, sin embargo eso no duraría mucho ya que poco a poco el ataque del Saiyajin estaba consumiendo la técnica de su oponente.

_"¿Qué?" - _Cuatro Estrellas se quedó atónito ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo, aumentó el poder de su esfera de fuego pero de poco le sirvió ya que el Kamehameha seguía ganandole sin importar que tanto esfuerzo hacía. Luego de unos momentos, decidió resignarse y dejar que la técnica de su amigo le ganase. Tal vez perdería, pero era de esperarse, el Guardian de las Esferas del Dragón estaba en un nivel que no le iba a alcanzar, pero al menos disfrutó de esta lucha justo como quería - _"Has ganado Goku..." - _fue lo que pensó con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras cerraba los ojos dejando todo en manos el destino. El Kamehameha finalmente llegó a él y fue consumido por el poderoso Ki de Goku. Otro enorme destello se produjo en medio del terreno.

**(Detener Música)**

"Oh no..." - murmuró Goku preocupado ya que usó algo de su Ki (por no decir mucho) en ese último ataque. El pensó que tal vez su amigo quedaría severamente afectado, así que voló hacia donde impactó su técnica para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien - "¡Cuatro Estrellas!" - el revisó entre los escombros con el fin de encontrar el cuerpo del espíritu de la esfera de su abuelo. Luego de unos momento finalmente lo encontró inconsciente, el suspiro de alivio por saber que todavía estaba bien, y todavía con vida - "¡Cuatro Estrellas, despierta amigo!" - dijo mientras lo sacudía levemente para que reaccionara.

El dragón de fuego abrió lentamente para encontrarse con una cabeza picuda y un par de ojos onix - "Felicidades mi querido Goku, fue una excelente pelea. Eres el ganador"

"Pero tu tampoco peleaste mal. Fue entretenida nuestra batalla de reencuentro" - Goku lo elogió por su empeño.

"Me he dado cuenta de que eres un ser superior Goku, no creo que exista alguien que pueda superar tus capacidades"

"Vamos no digas eso, estoy seguro que en alguna parte del universo habrá un digno oponente que me obligue a pelear con todo mi poder. Es solo cuestión de tiempo cuando eso suceda" - Goku intentó ser modesto pero tenía algo de verdad en su comentario.

"Y cuando eso suceda, estoy seguro de que darás todo para salvarnos de cualquier amenaza" - dijo Cuatro Estrellas con esperanza ante su guardian. Luego el Saiyajin le ayudó a reincorporarse, el Saiyajin en un acto de bondad le dio una semilla del ermitaño para que recuperara sus energías - "Gracias amigo" - le agradeció por ese favor y el pelinegro le contestó con otra sonrisa.

"Bueno Goku, ya es hora de que me despida"

"¿Mmm? ¿Ya te vas amigo?" - preguntó Goku desconcertado con su comentario, el asintió - ¿Por qué?"

"Verás, voy a elegir esta tierra de dragones como mi nuevo hogar ya que me familiarizo con ellos Y aparte, necesito explorar más cosas acerca de este planeta y no puedo evitar curiosear por los alrededores" - Nuova Shenron le respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía el cielo ya que tenía ganas de hacer eso.

"Que mal. Y yo que te iba a proponer a que vinieras conmigo a Ponyville para que conocieras a mis amigas ponis" - dijo con un puchero mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca. Seguro que Twilight y las demás lo hubieran aceptado ya que con lo amigable que es, seguro que se llevarían bien, sobre todo Pinkie Pie ya que ella siempre aceptaba nuevos amigos sin importar de quien se tratara.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión Goku, pero por las conversaciones que he oído antes, me he dado cuenta de que los ponis le temen a los dragones y supongo que conmigo no será la excepción" - comentó seriamente en esa parte.

"Mmm, es un buen punto" - dijo Goku cruzandose de brazos. Podría tomar como ejemplo la actitud de Garble y sus compinches - "Pero tal vez mis amigas y los habitantes de Ponyville te aceptarían ya que Spike vive allí y todos lo aceptan con los brazos abiertos"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero hay una diferencia entre un bebé dragón y un dragón de categoría divina. Obviamente las reacciones de los habitantes serán dferentes" - no es que fuera escéptico ni nada por el estilo pero hay veces que la gente no se toma la molestia de conocer a otras especies sin juzgarlos antes- "Por ahora no iré contigo, pero toma en cuenta esto, algún día te visitaré donde vives. Me bastará con sentir tu Ki donde quiera que estés, tu por otro lado, puedes hacer lo mismo o usando tu radar del dragón" - dijo Cuatro Estrellas con mucha seguridad ya que no será la última vez que lo ve.

Goku tras pensarlo finalmente aceptó su decisión - "De acuerdo Cuatro Estrellas, vive tu vida y espero que tengas suerte con tu viaje por el mundo y ojalá tengamos otro encuentro como este, pero prométeme que si te encuentras en un apuro, iré inmediatamente hacia tu posición. ¿Si?" - le preguntó esperanzado y el dragón sonrió ante su propuesta.

"Seguro Goku, y recuerda esto, de ahora en adelante te serviré ya que eres el Guardian que resguarda las Esferas del Dragón. Asi que cuando haya algún problema, regresaré a mi forma fisica para puedas invocar al poderoso Shen Long" - le dijo con una reverencia y luego se levantó otra vez para emprender vuelo y llevarlo hacia donde el viento lo guiase.

"¡Adiós Cuatro Estrellas!" - Goku se despidió, no por ultima vez, a su amigo ya que lo iba a ver en otra ocasión. Luego de unos minutos de quedarse viendo el cielo de forma melancolica, el Saiyajin decidió regresar a Ponyville para avisar que ya todo estaba resuelto.

**FIN**

**(Ending)**

* * *

**_Y bueno shavos, con esto culmino el capitulo. Vaya que me tomó tiempo en realizarlo pero ya lo tienen como muestra de agradecimiento por esperar tanto._**

**_Y ahora yo les agradezco nuevamente por llegar a la meta de los 500 reviews en esta historia, un saludo para "_****_Samield512" por hacer todo esto posible. Ojalá lleguemos al primer mil de reviews para el siguiente año._**

**_Hablando de eso, la temporada esta a punto de terminar, al igual que este año 2016 que ya estamos a casi dos meses del siguiente. Resen a sus dioses para que termine lo más pronto posible, ¿ok?_**

**_Y como les dije antes, son libres para sugerir en mi posible próximo proyecto para el fin de año, o de plano, para el 2017. Las opciones que estoy tomando en cuenta son las siguientes:_**

**_\- Fairy Tail_**

**_\- Familiar of Zero (Zero no Tsukaima)_**

**_\- High School DxD (así es, yo también tengo mi versión del cruce de ambas series)_**

**_Y bueno, esas son MIS opciones que tengo en mente. Si tienen más ideas, ya saben que hacer._**

**_La votación empezará a partir de este día hasta diciembre del mismo año, antes de navidad para ser preciso: Manden su voto dentro de todas mis historias que tengo actualmente o en un mensaje privado. ¡OJO!, solo tomaré en cuenta UN solo voto de cada uno de ustedes, así que no vale repetir voto ni cambiar de opinion. Así funciona la democracia._**

**_La opción ganadora deberá tener mínimo 30 votos y un máximo de 50, o en el caso de que ninguna de las opciones llegue a ambas cantidades antes de la fecha establecida, tomaré en cuenta la opción con más votos. Asi que voten como buenos ciudadanos que son, aunque pensándolo bien, esa politica no influye a esta pagina, pero bueno, hay que saber la opinión del publico._**

* * *

_**(1).- Hay que tomar en cuenta de que Cuatro Estrella fue creado de parte del dragón maligno, ya saben, el dragón azul con el humo azul y como dicen en la wiki, el y los otros seis dragones son sus hijos. Y también hay que tomar en cuenta de que ese dragón era el lado negativo de Shen Long, que es un dragón de categoría divina, por lo tanto es totalmente diferente a los dragones que hemos visto hasta ahora.**_

_**(2).- Durante todo el capitulo he mencionado a Cuatro Estrellas por nombres diferente: Nuova Shenron (así le dicen en el doblaje ingles), y Si Xing Long (como se dice en el idioma original). Decidí variar los nombres durante el capitulo para no ser tan monótono en el nombre de "Cuatro Estrellas" porque sabemos que así le decimos en nuestro idioma.**_

_**(3).- Como vieron, esta no será la última vez que veremos a este personaje ya que tengo pensado en ponerlo en otro capitulo más adelante. Decidí esto porque algunos me sugerían que debía incorporar a un personaje del universo DB aparte de Bills y Shen Long, no recuerdo quienes exactamente pero si me lo mencionaron previamente, tal vez no este junto a Goku o nuestras amigas ponis pero al menos ya esta incorporado.**_

_**Y seguro me preguntarán, ¿en que capitulo volverá a aparecer Cuatro Estrellas?, bueno, resulta que hay cierto capitulo en la última temporada que podría encajar bien ya que se trata de dragones. Pero para ese momento esperarían muuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Nah, mentira, no exageren tanto, no sería tan cruel como para hacerlo esperar hasta ese capitulo, ni que fuera Hasbro. *XD***_

_**Pero les aseguro que su próximo capitulo no será tan tardado porque ya tengo previamente calculado en donde hará su debut.**_

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Son Goku: 1,800,000,000,000**

**SSJ Dios (50%): 3,375,000,000,000,000**

**Si Xing Long: 994,875,000,000,000**

**Spike: 4**

**Garble: 45**

**Otros Dragones: 40-100**

* * *

_**Bueno shavos eso es todo por el día de hoy. Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún dato que pasé por largo o erróneo, no olviden ponerlo en la caja de Reviews y les contestaré con todo gusto.**_

_**Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao *n_n***_


End file.
